Kyoya and Hanako's Trials of Love
by FancyTweeTrac
Summary: Sequel to "When Haruhi's Cousin Namiko came to Ouran," Kyoya has surprised most around him with his intent to date commoner Hanako Kokan, but will their love last when they're thrown into one of the toughest trials of life and love? Rated M due to possible future limes or light lemons
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hanako Kokan, second year at Higashi High, couldn't help but to have a little stride in her step as she walked down the block nearing her high school. She was even twirling her dark pink purse with a strawberry button on it and sporting her pink flower hair piece in her short red hair. She just couldn't help how she felt though, she felt great and why shouldn't she? She was doing good in school, her family was doing great and the best thing of all, she had herself an awesome boyfriend, Kyoya Otori.

Never in her wildest dreams did Hanako ever imagine that she would be dating such a boy like Kyoya. Someone from one of the biggest medical groups in the world, one of the richest families in Asia, top of academic student body, and probably the handsomest boy Hanako herself had ever seen in person, but of course those aren't the reasons that she loves him. He was kind to her and very Intune with her as she was with him.

There honestly shouldn't be any reason why Hanako of all people, an average girl who was about a B average, not too good at sports, a blue collar family of six, and by no means a beauty model would ever meet and hook up with such a man.

Yet here she is now, the proud girlfriend of Kyoya Otori and enjoying it to the fullest.

Both had been able to enjoy each other's life without feeling too overwhelmed. Every other date Kyoya would willing let Hanako take him on a "commoners" date to something like a simple movie, a video arcade, a simple amusement park, something simple people could afford easily.

On dates when it was more to Kyoya's taste, Hanako could find herself being taken the opera, a solo dinner on a fancy yacht, take her horseback riding and or a ride in a horse drawn, things Hanako had never thought she'd have a chance to do.

Also Kyoya didn't seem to mind taking Hanako shopping in expensive boutique once and awhile and getting her something nice to wear. Of course, he was just as willing to go shopping in districts that was more in Hanako's budget and letting her treat him to a couple of things. She tried to make sure not to buy him things that would be super embarrassing, even if once and while she'd surprise him by putting a thing of kitty ears on his head, or a pair of goofy glasses on him, he never seemed to mind.

Hanako was so happy with her relationship, she just had to let the world know, in both her appearance and her walk.

When she came to the front of her high school, two boys happened to be at doors, both opening them unexpectedly just as she walked in between them. The minute she was, nearly all the students at the front of the entrance stopped and looked at her, parting to either side of the hallway as Hanako walked down the center. It was almost like a scene from a movie.

'Oh my how I love my life right now!' Hanako thought as she walked past her classmates.

"Isn't it true she's dating this really rich guy's son?" she heard someone ask as she walked past.

"I heard her boyfriend rented out the entire Ginza Sky Lounge for the two of them? Do you know how much that goes for?"

"I thought I saw the two of them at the local ice cream parlor not too far from here,"

'What can I say, we're real balanced,' Hanako thought as she kept walking.

She slowed her pace as she came to her classroom and saw Hoshiko and her two old friends Ami and Tomomi standing near the door talking. There was no doubt that they still held resentment towards her on account that she had managed to have a rich boyfriend and had managed to humiliate them with the idea that they would get a chance to meet up with rich boys but instead had to work a dance at Ouran Academy as staff members.

"Oh it's the rich-bitch," Hoshiko said with a sneer as Hanako walked closer to her.

"I didn't realize you were starting to refer to yourself in third person Hoshiko," said Hanako calmly.

"You know what I don't get about you and your supposed rich boyfriend? Why is it people keep seeing you at local places like the mall or ice cream shop and places like that?" Ami asked bitter.

"Kyoya likes to do certain things from my world. He doesn't want to make fully me adapted to his world while he wishes to explore mine. It's a little thing called respect," said Hanako.

"Five bucks says his family's broke and he's just putting up the rich boy persona to save his face," she heard Hoshiko whisper.

"Tell you what, Kyoya and are hanging out today after school, why don't you come ask that to his face?" Hanako replied, "Go ahead, I insist, Kyoya's a good sport and fair. If you really want know the truth about whether or not my boyfriend is just putting up a persona."

Hoshiko looked less sure of herself.

"Do yourself a favor Hoshiko, stop trying to make me feel bad just because you're jealous I'm on top of the world with my boyfriend. Because I guarantee, it has nothing to do with his money, as it would for you. I like Kyoya for Kyoya and nothing can change that!"

With that Hanako walked into her classroom feeling even better about herself for having shut-up, her friend, Namiko's long time rival and bully.

* * *

Kyoya Otori found himself walking around his college campus feeling a little like he was walking on air. It was no surprise to him though, he was enjoying his life in a way he had never done before, and all because he had found himself a special girl.

The minute he had first seen Hanako the day she came to visit her friend Namiko Fujioka at Ouran while working on her garden with her boyfriend Ritsu Kasanoda, something just clicked in him. She had an innocent face on her that just seemed to stick within his shadow king heart in way he had never thought possible. Too be honest before that day, if a girl like Hanako had arrived at Ouran, he'd figured one of his friends from the Host club would have fallen for her. But not Hanako, Hanako was special to him and he was determined to keep her close to him no matter what.

"Kyoya, Kyoya!" Kyoya suddenly heard Tamaki shout out.

"What is it Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he walked to his car.

"I was thinking about the future of the host club and I think I have an idea about how to find new members!" said Tamaki, "How about tryouts, like a play? I bet we could find some great new recruits."

"That's fine Tamaki, but not right now," said Kyoya.

"Why not? We got to get on this soon!" Tamaki whined.

"Tamaki, it's my day off from club duties, remember? You promised me I'd get days off so I can go one dates with Hanako and I intend to keep that promise. So if you'll excuse me, I have to go, I don't want to keep my girlfriend waiting," said Kyoya as he got into his car and drove off.

"Oh, poo!" Tamaki moaned.

"Tama-Chan!" Hunny suddenly shouted as he and Mori suddenly came up behind him.

"Oh hello Hunny and Mori," said Tamaki.

"What's the matter?" Hunny asked.

"I wanted to run an idea past Kyoya, but he blew me off to go on his date with Hanako!" said Tamaki.

"Oh, lucky Kyo-Chan," said Hunny, considering he had a small crush on Hanako himself, "Well why not go run your idea across Haru-Chan over at the high school?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea! Let's do that!" Tamaki said as he hurried off the campus to the nearby high school campus.

* * *

"Astuko Sentaku?" Kaoru read off a list.

"Nah, that teeth thing she does still bugs me," said Hikaru.

"Kokuro Kettie?" Kaoru said.

"Oh hell no, not unless she fixes that nose!" said Hikaru.

"What are you two doing exactly?" Haruhi asked as she walked along with the two of them.

"Looking for potential girlfriends," said Kaoru.

"We don't want to be alone at the next big school dance," said Hikaru, "Who's next?"

"Guys tired of playing with each other now or something huh?" Haruhi's cousin Namiko Fujioka asked as she approached the trio, holding her boyfriend Ritsu Kasanoda's hand.

"Very funny Namiko." Hikaru winked. "Namiko, there comes a time when other tastes has to be satisfied."

"Even if we're able to satisfy each other in different ways," said Kaoru smile playfully.

"Whatever, don't you think you're looking too much into looks though for your potential girlfriends?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, our theory right now is that if they look attractive on the outside they'll be easier to approach," said Kaoru.

"And if none work, we'll try our luck looking for people as you say are pretty on the inside," said Hikaru.

"Whatever, this is your thing, do as you want," said Haruhi.

"I'm surprise you guys aren't trying your luck with commoners," said Ritsu, "It worked well for me, your boss and Ootori-Senpai." He said Namiko hopped up and hugged him from the back in a loving matter.

"Hmm, not just yet, we don't want to come across as totally copying the two of them and you," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki suddenly shouted out of nowhere.

"Oh hi Tamaki, you came all the way from university to see me?" Haruhi asked.

"Of course I did! Kyoya's off with his date with Hanako, so I have lots of free time today to spend with you!" said Tamaki.

"What about the host club duties?" asked Haruhi.

"That's going to take some more work to organize, work that we'll need Kyoya for and since it's his day off, well there's not much we can do at the moment," said Tamaki, "So I figured we should work on our relationship some more."

"Sure that'd be nice, what did you want to do?" asked Haruhi.

"The boss is seriously going to skip host club duties because Kyoya isn't here?" Kaoru asked.

"Who cares? A day off!" Hikaru said excited.

"I remember Hanako talking about her date with Kyoya-Senpai today," said Namiko, "since it's a Friday they were going to a little theme park near her neighborhood," said Namiko.

"Which one?" Haruhi asked, "There's like two little fair things not too far from her place."

"I don't know, I didn't want to know all the details, it was their date after all," said Namiko.

"Oh, I want to go to park Haruhi! Let's go to an amusement park Haruhi!" Tamaki pleaded.

"Sure, why not? When you're like this, there's little to no room to debate," said Haruhi. She actually reached out her hand for Tamaki to take. Tamaki hesitated a little but recovered quickly and dragged her off.

"And they're off," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"It's good for them, Haruhi needs some happiness in her life right now," said Namiko squeezing Ritsu's hand, "And now we're off as well aren't we?"

"Yeah, we should get going," said Ritsu.

"Where are you off to?" Kaoru asked.

"Anywhere fun?" asked Hikaru.

"Well just to the gardening club," said Namiko.

"Unlike you, we don't get a day off," said Ritsu as he Namiko walked off.

"We could try getting out early though, not only for our sake but for Limber's as well so she can meet up with Mori-Sempai," Namiko said. "I'll call my father's and… we can… get back to our study sessions together." She winked, twirling Ritsu's violent red hair.

Ritsu blushed as he smiles.

"Oh god, Namiko, you aren't… are you?" Haruhi demanded.

"Who knows?" Namiko winked.

"Oh no! Uncle Tamaki surely can't allow it!" Tamaki cried.

Namiko laughed. "Bye! See you later Haru! Have fun you guys!" Namiko smiled and winked as they walked away.

It was then the twins saw Limber, the Kasanoda's only known female hitman, and Namiko's assigned guard from Ritsu's father, walking behind the pair. Not too close, but not too far so she could make a move if need be.

"And that's that," Hikaru said throwing his arms up in annoyance.

"Want to get back to trying to scout out a potential girlfriend for each other?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru seemed to think about before a smile crossed his face.

"Nah, let's give up the search for now, and instead go home for some good old fashion fun," he instead suggested.

"I like to have fun," Kaoru agreed, catching on quickly. The two walked off smirking.

* * *

Hanako walked happily towards the exit of the school at the end of the day, feeling extra happy then she did at the start of the day, since she was now supposed to meet up with Kyoya.

As she approached the doors, they once again happened to be open together at the same time by two random boys standing there.

"Thank you," Hanako made sure to mention as she walked past them and out the doors.

As she came out, she saw a small limo in front of the school, with the door opening to reveal Kyoya. He climbed out gracefully and smile with confidence as he looked towards Hanako.

"Kyoya!" she said excited as she practically float over to him and got caught up in his arms.

"Hello Hanako," Kyoya said looking down at her.

"You brought a limo huh?" Hanako said looking over at Kyoya's car.

"Yes, I hope that's alright. I didn't have time to go home and get a regular looking car due to the fact that one of my classes ran long," Kyoya explained.

"It's fine, let's get going," said Hanako. She moved towards the car when she and Kyoya heard a loud gasp.

"Oh, limo!"

The two looked over and saw Hoshiko, Ami and Tomomi all standing at the entrance looking at Kyoya's car. Hanako felt a twinge of anger, remembering what they had said earlier.

"A really small limo," Hoshiko snide.

"Come on Kyoya, let's go, you don't want to keep saving face like this!" she said loudly.

"I beg your pardon?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh, Hoshiko has you all figured out," Hanako said, "She believes all the cars, fancy dates, nice gifts are all a front to hide just how poor your family really is."

"Oh, she knows, does she?" Kyoya asked looking towards Hoshiko. The girl was doing her best to keep a stone face. "Then I guess she also knows what my family was planning on doing to regain our wealth? We're going to buy out a certain sports equipment shipment company called Zokubutsu?"

"Isn't that the company your dad works for?" Ami asked Hoshiko.

"Yeah so?" Hoshiko asked, "I'd like to see him try and buy it!"

At that Kyoya whipped out his phone, "yes hello, can you get in touch with my father? I'd like to discuss with him about buying up a certain company. What that's? He's already in his meeting? Oh, I'm sorry, I thought he was still on the flight to Germany. What's that? Oh, thank you, yes do have him call me when he's done. Yes, I'll probably have to make some cut backs. I'm sure there's plenty of pencil pushers that are being seriously overpaid and could definitely be cut." He looked to Hoshiko as he said that. "Mmhmm, well if it doesn't work out I'll make sure to leave it open so I can sell it back easily without it affecting those most important. Thank, good bye now."

"Well, if you're done playing businessman can we get going?" Hanako asked as she climbed into the car.

"Of course," said Kyoya. He cast one last glance at Hoshiko, "though I may have to consider making the cutbacks to my new sports equipment company as soon as possible, like say a certain division that think they're higher up, but are so delusion, they pass past that delusion to their children."

"You don't think he really bought your dad's company just to fire him, do you?" Ami asked.

"Like he can even figure out how who my dad is!"

"Dai Ijimeru, he's in human resource department, though his job and position could really be classified as filler. I wouldn't be surprised if highly analyzed, it'd be revealed his services won't be needed," Kyoya called out one last time before joining Hanako in the car.

"Would you really fire her father like that?" Hanako asked.

"Hmm, I may at least give him a notice he could be on the chopping block," Kyoya said like it was nothing.

"And all to save face," Hanako joked.

"Well, I've been told I have a highly attractive face. One must do what one must when they have to save their face," said Kyoya.

Hanako giggled. "Oh, I am so looking forward to our date today. I love the park we're going to."

"I do enjoy pleasing you," Kyoya said. He pulled out a bag, "I even brought you a change of clothes."

"These special design clothes aren't they? From Hikaru and Kaoru?" Hanako asked.

"And if they are?" Kyoya asked.

"Thank you," Hanako accepted his clothes, "but please don't think you have to do something like this all the time, even if we're on one of your dates."

"I just assumed you wouldn't want to wear your school uniform at the park," Kyoya explained calmly.

"It's not that bad having to wear a uniform on a date," Hanako insisted even thought she was looking at the outfit in awe.

"Well, if you don't want to wear it you don't ha-"

Hanako moved closer to him and caressed his cheek while the other hand went into his hair as she kissed him. She moved her lips fluidly with his. Winking, she pulled back, looking into his eyes as she swept her tongue upwards over his upper lip. She then placed one more kiss on the edge of his jaw. "I'll change when we get there," Hanako said happily. "And don't forget, I pay this time. I saved up a lot of my allowance for this date."

"Yes of course," Kyoya assured her, even though both knew he'd paid for something at some point while on their date. It was unavoidable.

As they got there and entered the park, Hanako hurried towards the restroom to slip on the outfit Kyoya had gotten for her. It was a Romper with Summer Shorts and a Slim Elegant mono print lace top. With her new outfit she wore black flats.

As she got out, she placed her school uniform inside the limo as the driver left to take care of errands for the family until he was to pick the couple up at six in the evening and take them to Hanako's home where Kyoya would be, for the first time, joining her family for dinner in their home.

* * *

"Well, one last ride before we go, what will you like go on?" Kyoya asked as he and Hanako walked on.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel. It's a lot less crowded, we can get a car all to ourselves," said Hanako as she led Kyoya to the Ferris Wheel.

The two of them were just about to board when Hanako noticed Kyoya slip the operator a few bucks before joining her in their booth and the ride started.

"Why did you bribe the operator?" she asked in a mock serious tone.

"I just encourage him to let us stay on longer, maybe at the top, alone," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, you know how I feel when you use your wealth and station to bribe people on one of my dates!" Hanako said a little annoyed.

"I wasn't, boys from your class are known to make such a move to while on such a date, aren't they?" Kyoya pointed out.

"I guess," said Hanako, shrugging. She didn't mind it, actually she felt it would be very romantic.

Suddenly the Farris Wheel came to a stop and Hanako could see the setting sun perfectly from their car.

"Wow, I just love watching the sun set like that," she said as she outstretched her hand, "you know when I was a little girl, I remember one time going on a Ferris Wheel with my family and seeing the sun just like this and asking my dad, "Daddy, can I have the sun for a ball?" And you know what my dad said? He told me he couldn't get me the real sun, but he would get me a yellow ball the same color as the sun. I loved that ball so much, I'd play with it all the time until it got too old and had to throw it away."

"I see," said Kyoya. He looked out at the sun as well, "I wonder if there is anyway I could get the sun for you."

"Knowing you, you would if you could," said Hanako.

"Of course, you are a lot like my sun after all," Kyoya said as caused Hanako to look his way and kissed her, "I've been too much in the shadows for a long time. It's nice to have a little illumination."

"Oh Kyoya, I love you!" said Hanako.

"And I love you, my sunshine," Kyoya whispered softly as he kissed her again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyoya had his hand on top of Hanako's as they drove home to Hanako's house.

"Just out of curiosity, is your older brother going to be joining us?" Kyoya asked.

"Possibly, I know mom asked him to come on account that if memory serves me right, you were going to finally lay out where you were supposed to take us for that trip you still owe us," said Hanako.

"Hmm, wonderful," said Kyoya. He didn't try to hide how much he didn't particularly like Hanako's older brother who was nothing but a narcissist and a show off, always trying to out do or impress Kyoya with his abilities, or possessions.

"Do you think he has a new car this time as well?" Kyoya asked.

"Possibly, as well as a new girlfriend," said Hanako.

"I wonder if it'll be the same young lady he'll wish to bring with him on the trip," said Kyoya.

"Doubtful, he goes through girls like he does cars," said Hanako.

"Hmm, poor girl, get's to hear about such an amazing vacation and not get to enjoy it due to your brother's ego," said Kyoya.

"Well, maybe we can wait until she goes home to talk about it or something," said Hanako.

Just then the car was nearly cut off by a flashy black one coming out of nowhere. The driver had to slam on the breaks.

"Everyone alright?" he asked looking back at Kyoya and Hanako.

"We're fine, no need for alarm," Kyoya assured him, even though Hanako had toppled over on top of him.

"Tell me that wasn't Katashi!" Hanako moaned.

"Oh I have no doubt," said Kyoya as the car drove on towards Hanako's house. Sure enough the black car was already parked out in front and Katashi was getting out with an overly tan and bleached haired girl.

"Yeah, you'll see, this car is all new. I doubt my dumb girlfriend's rich boyfriend had even a chance to realize it's on the market," Katashi was bragging right as the limo pulled up behind him and the driver honked the his horn loudly.

Katashi jumped and turned around to see the limo next to his car. The driver rolled down his window.

"Could you please be so kind as to move your little car just a smidge so I can park properly to let my master and his girlfriend out?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Hanako?" Katashi said looking towards the rear window.

Kyoya rolled down the window as well, "Please move your car before I have it towed again."

"Just do it Katashi!" Hanako snapped.

"Fine, fine," Katashi said as he managed to walk back to his car and pull it forward, allowing the limo to pull the curb.

The driver got out of the front and walked around the side to open the door for Kyoya and Hanako. Kyoya was kind enough to offer Hanako his hand to help her out.

"Wow Katashi, I thought you said your sister's boyfriend was just a little richer than you guys," Katashi's girlfriend said twirling her hair.

"Shut up Kana!" Katashi snapped.

"It's Kanon," whined the girl as though she had been hugely insulted.

"Oh right, Kana was three girls ago," said Katashi, "She got boring."

"It's nice that you can brush girls off so easily Katashi," Hanako said as she and Kyoya walked to her house holding hands.

"Though this girl does look much like his old one," Kyoya whispered.

* * *

"Dads, you home?" Namiko called out when she and Ritsu came to her house after gardening club. There was no reply.

"No one home?" Ritsu asked as he followed her in.

"I guess, wonder where Dad-K is? Dad-N could probably still be at work," said Namiko. She turned and smiled at Ritsu, "But hey, at least we got some alone time!" She had just pulled Ritsu in for a kiss when the front door opened. Both Namiko and Ritsu pulled away in time to not only see Namiko's two fathers but her birthmother too walking in. Each had a shocked and happy look at their face.

"Dads, Mother, what's going on?" Namiko asked.

"Oh hello Namiko, and hello Ritsu," Namiko's father Kyo said as he glided passed them in a daze.

"Wow, he didn't even threaten me," said Ritsu, a little confused.

"Dad-N, what's going on?" Namiko asked her other father.

Her other dad Nobu just looked at her for a moment before he embraced Namiko tightly, "Oh honey, honey!" he said over and over again.

"Dad-N, is everything okay?" Namiko asked cautiously.

"Namiko," her birth mother Sachi said gently touching her shoulder, "The truth is we just came back from the doctor."

"Doctor?" Namiko repeated.

"Yes, the doctor," Sachi confirmed, "And she had some serious news for us, I'm pregnant again. The treatment work!"

"You're pregnant?!" Namiko asked as she pulled away from Nobu.

"You're going to have a little brother or sister Namiko!" Nobu said happily patting her back.

"Sister!" Kyo shouted, "It's a girl, I know!"

"Dad-N, I can't believe it!" Namiko shouted as she hugged him tight.

"I know!" Nobu said hugging her back. Namiko suddenly felt herself being embraced from behind and realized Kyo had joined the hug.

"Oh, we're going to have a bigger family! We're going to have more children to watch grow up! Oh this is so exciting!"

"Yeah it is!" Namiko said. Then she looked to her mother, "Well come on, join us!"

"Yes, get in the hug Sachi!" Nobu and Kyo both insisted as they ushered her in. Sachi cautiously moved towards them and hugged back tight.

"Ritsu you too!" Kyo suddenly said.

"Me?!" Ritsu said in shock.

"Him?" said Namiko.

"Yes of course, this is future sister-in-law we're talking about!" said Kyo as he pulled Ritsu into the hug as well.

"This is exciting, really," Ritsu said happily.

"I know, and I'm excited that you were here to celebrate it with us!" Namiko said, pressing her forehead against his.

"What is he doing here anyway?" Kyo suddenly asked.

"Uh-oh," Namiko and Ritsu both said.

"There we go," Ritsu muttered.

"Excuse me?" Kyo asked, confused.

"You're back to normal." Namiko giggled, placing a hand on Sachi's stomach. "I can't wait for you little brother or sister."

"Sister, it's going to be a sister!" Kyo insisted.

* * *

"Kyoya, Kyoya, welcome back!" Hanako's little brother and sister said as Kyoya and Hanako came into the house.

"Hello Matsuo, hello Koizumi," Kyoya said kindly, "how has middle school been for you so far Matsuo?"

"Alright, a little stiff," said Matsuo.

"Yes it is a bit stricter environment," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, Kyoya would you ever buy Hanako a pet dolphin if she asked for it?" Koizumi asked.

"Koi, honey, we've been over this," her mother said walking out from the kitchen, "you're not getting a pet dolphin. We've offered you a puppy and kitten tones of times, you'll just have to accept one of those."

"But everyone has a puppy or kitten! I want something different!" Koizumi whined.

"Hmm, sounds like something you'll have to research," Kyoya said, "I'm sure if you were to look, you could find yourself a good pet that's unique and that's acceptable by your parents."

"I guess," Koizumi, "But I bet no one has their own dolphin."

"Hey, look who's here!" Katashi said loudly as he walked into the house.

"Hmm," responded both Matsuo and Koizumi.

"Hmm? that's all your big brother gets?!" Katashi said annoyed.

Koizumi stuck her tongue out at Katashi while the two ran off to play in their play room while dinner was being finished.

As they ran, the two grabbed Hanako's hands and dragged her there. "Come on Hanako! Let's play house!" Matsuo cheered.

Kyoya chuckled as Hanako disappeared.

Kyoya went to turn towards Hanako's parents when Matsuo grabbed his hand.

"You come too Kyoya!" He begged.

"Matsu! What do we say?"

"Please Kyoya? Come play with Hanako, Koizumi, and I? I don't want to be the only guy."

He smiled kindly. "I suppose I could." He said as Matsuo pulled him towards the playroom. As he came into the room he say Koizumi tying an apron around Hanako's waist.

"So, what game are we playing again kids?" Hanako asked with a smile.

"We're playing house!" Koizumi smiled.

"No not house! I'm too old for house!" Matsuo argued back.

"Hey I played your stupid dungeon and dragons game!" Koizumi snapped back.

"It's not that stupid!" Matsuo fought.

"Okay, Who am I going to be?" Hanako asked, trying to change the subject.

Koizumi pursed her lips adorably. "You're going to be momma!"

Hanako blushed as she looked at Kyoya.

"Kyoya can be dadda!" Matsuo smiled, "I'm too old to play a daddy!"

Hanako blushed even deeper.

Kyoya blushed darkly just as Hanako's mother called them to dinner.

The two children giggled and ran out of the room, leaving Hanako with an over knotted apron to remove.

Hanako looked up at Kyoya apologetically. "Sorry about that..." She said, her hair hiding her face.

Kyoya chuckled and shook his head, walking behind her as he helped her to fix the tie on the apron. "Why are you sorry?" He asked smiling as he kissed the back of her head.

"Well I know you're not too comfortable with that stuff."

Kyoya shook his head. "It's nothing dear. I've told you before, I like those two. Not sure how I feel about your older brother though." Kyoya groaned as he tried to untie the knot.

Hanako turned around as she sighed. "We're never going to be able to untie this." She giggled as she reached down and pulled the whole apron off over her head. She turned around as Kyoya wrapped his arms around her. "You know, next time you come over, they're going to want to play house again." She laughed.

Kyoya jokingly grimaced. "Am I going to have to play the daddy again?"

Hanako winked. "Probably." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing Kyoya's lips

Kyoya groaned happily as he wrapped his arms tighter around her, their bodies smashed close together as well as their lips.

Someone cleared their throat loudly in the doorway, causing the two to move away from one another.

Hanako's eyes widened as her cheeks became the color of pink lady apples as she saw her father.

Her father was giving them a stern look with a wrinkle brow "Come on you two, it's dinner time."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes sir. Thank you for having me over." He said as the two came out, sitting side by side.

Walking out, the two sat across from each other, Hanako playing footsie with Kyoya.

After dinner, Kyoya looked towards the family. "If I may, I wanted to run something by you all?"

Mr. Kokan looked up and crooked an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Well, with spring break coming up in about a month and a half, my family has a spa resort in Okinawa and I was speaking with my father. He thinks it would be a wonderful idea for you all as well as my mother and sister, due to the other men in my family being busy with work, to enjoy a vacation at the spa resort. It'll be no cost to you at all. It'll be two weeks and you're able to eat free five star food, enjoy the on site water park that connects to the beach, and we'd all be staying in a small but very fancy Hotel."

Mrs. Kokan smiled. "A vacation... That sounds so wonderful. But... What about the two young ones?"

Kyoya nodded. "There is a kids place in the resort as well as very kind and creative staff who can help to supervise them."

Mrs. Kokan smiled wider. "Oh my! That sounds so wonderful! Oh honey! We should go. Request some time from work. It would be nice to relax."

"Well, yes, I can agree that it would be a stupendous way to unwind."

"Will you be going on the vacation as well?" Mrs. Kokan asked, a big smile upon her lips.

Kyoya grinned. "Of course. We'll be staying on the top floor the resort. My mother, my sister, and I would be on one end of the building while you would be on the other side."

"Hey, hey wait a second!" Katashi suddenly spoke up.

"And here we go," said Hanako.

"I don't want to be a third wheel! Being a third wheel is too lame for someone like me! I demand to the right to bring a date as well!" Katashi continued to insist.

"Oh Katashi, you mean that?" asked his "girlfriend", twirling her hair.

"Oh right," Katashi said looking over at her, "Um well...,"

"Don't worry Katashi, I'll make sure you can bring a Plus 1 on this trip," Kyoya assured him.

Hanako heard her father let out a, "Hmm," before finishing his meal and taking his dirty dishes to the kitchen. She then saw her mother followed suit and hurry after her husband to the kitchen as well.

"Yeah, I just know I'm going to be the most handsome and greatest looking guy at this resort. All the girls are going to want me," Katashi started to brag as he and his "girlfriend" left the table, and headed to his room, leaving their dirty dishes on the table without a second thought.

"But, you'll be there with me right?" Kanon asked.

"Huh, yeah possibly," said Katashi right before everyone heard the door shut.

"Let's go play some more!" Koizumi insisted.

"Not house, not house!" Matsuo pleaded.

"We'll work something out," said Hanako as she started to gather up the dishes.

"I'll take care of this, you go work something out with your brother and sister," Kyoya offered as he took the dishes from her gently.

"Sure," Hanako said as she walked towards her brother and sister's playroom.

Kyoya slowly walked over to the kitchen and could hear the conversation between Hanako's parents.

"It's just a nice gesture on his part," Mrs. Kokan was saying.

"I know, I figured as much, it just," Mr. Kokan gave off a sigh, "I don't know how much longer this is going to go on and I hate to think Hanako's going to get hurt by this man."

"Get hurt, why would she get hurt?" asked Mrs. Kokan.

"He's one of the richest people in the world, he can have or do almost anything he wants with no consequences and repercussions. And yet, he is dating our daughter, a girl from the common wealth. What does he see in her?"

"Honey don't act so rude about it," said Mrs. Kokan.

"I just don't like this, I don't like where it might be headed. I don't like the idea of Hanako dating a rich man's son. If I had a say, I'd make her break up with him right now and move on to a boy more fitting for her! That rich boy is no good for her!"

Kyoya took a deep breath as he listen to Hanko's parents argue about his and Hanako's relationship. Never had he thought he'd meet someone who would be prejudice towards him just because he's rich. He had seen plenty of his from his side, how people from his class treated people from Hanako's class. But never had the roles been switched like this.

'Fascinating,' He thought as he casually walked into the kitchen, doing his best to appear clueless to the conversation he had just heard.

Both Hanako's parents look a little startled as he walked in.

"Here, I thought it was good manners to help clean some more," he said offering Mrs. Kokan the dishes.

"Yes thank you Kyoya," Mrs. Kokan said as she took the dishes to the sink. Mr. Kokan gave him casual look before Kyoya walked out.

As he did he heard the man mutter, "he can try all he wants, he'll never be a real part of this world, and I shudder what will happen if Hanako tries becoming a part of his. His kind will chew her up and spit her out!"

"We shall see about that," Kyoya told himself as he walked back to the play room.

Kyoya found himself staying a little while longer than expected, playing with Hanako and her brother and sister. Even after the two little ones went to bed, he and Hanako stayed in the playroom relaxing, watching the small TV in the room.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Hanako asked at one point.

"Of course, it's nice to being able to mingle among your family," said Kyoya, "Do you ever feel uncomfortable around me family?"

"I don't know, your brothers a little, even if I don't see them that much. Your mother seems a little intimidating, but I think it's starting to wear off. Same with your father. He seems, cautious about me, but I think I've seen him loosen up a little."

"That's nice," Kyoya said as he held Hanako close, "I would hope we each can feel comfortable with each other families since I plan on us being in each others lives for a long time." He gave her a casual kiss on the lips. Hanako moaned into the kiss.

"Do you think so?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," Kyoya assured her, "I don't care how "odd" of a couple we look, I know you're the right girl for me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kyoya road home in silence as he pondered the days events. The happy feelings over spending time with Hanako and having dinner with her family.

Then there was the bad feelings, such as her father's disapproval of him. Kyoya knew full well that the man's dislike of him wasn't pure jealousy over the fact that Kyoya was rich. Mr. Kokan was too honest of a man for that. Kyoya figured his hate and dislike came from the fact that he truly didn't see Kyoya as a good match for Hanako and fear of how Hanako will live if she kept being involved with him.

'Hmm, Hanako,' Kyoya thought, 'I love you, I really think I do, and I will do everything I can to make you happy.'

By the time Kyoya arrive at home, he happen to see hear a familiar sound of a helicopter and noticed his father's landing on the landing pad. Kyoya decided to hurry over and greet him.

As Kyoya neared the pad, he could see his father getting out of the helicopter along with a few associates. As they approached him, Kyoya could hear his dad giving them all orders.

"Make sure to have that report on my desk by Monday."

"Yes sir,"

"Make sure the reschedule suits him,"

"Of course sir,"

"See if Yoku group is willing to have our meeting on Tuesday since I'm back early,"

"Right away sir,"

Yoshio looked like was about to give another order when he noticed Kyoya at the edge of pad waiting for him.

"I'll call you all if I have any more instructions for you," he said to his associates before walking over to his son.

"Welcome home Father," said Kyoya, "I'm surprised to see you home so soon."

"Mr. Voss had to postpone our meeting. His daughter-in-law went into labor. His first grandchild and he promised the family he'd take time off no matter what so he could come see the baby and spend time with everyone during this happy event," Yoshio explained, "Which is fine, he warned me he may have to cancel since the woman was due very soon. No big deal really. What about you? Did you just get home yourself?"

"Yes I did," Kyoya said as the two walked into their house.

"Spending another evening with Miss Hanako again?" Yoshio asked causally.

"Yes, we went to an amusement park and then I had dinner with her family. Afterwards I stayed at her house watching TV with her, nothing more," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, sounds like you had a nice evening. Did you also tell them about the trip you've helped prepared for them?" Yoshio asked.

"That was the main goal of dinner," said Kyoya.

"Very good," said Yoshio, "And did you tell them your mother, sister and I are going on this trip?"

"Yes of course, and they're fine with it," Kyoya assured him.

"Very good, it's a little annoying your sister's insisting on coming just because her husband's out of town,"said Yoshio, "I'm happy to hear you've been able to balance your relationship with this girl and school work. I think it speaks volumes for you and her. You know your limits and she's not too pushy about the amount of time you two spend together. A good trait to be sure."

"Thank you Father," said Kyoya, "Father, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course," said Yoshio.

"I've gotten the impression that Mr. Kokan doesn't seem to approve of me," Kyoya explained.

"Oh?" Yoshio said as he turned and looked at him.

"I unintendedly overheard a conversation between him and his wife about me and my relationship with Hanako. He expressed concern over Hanako dating me due to my wealth and station and how he doesn't think I could really fit in, in her world and that she would be miserable in ours," Kyoya told him.

"I see," Yoshio said as he pondered what Kyoya told him, "Well I for one don't think Hanako would have a hard time adjusting to our world. Anyone who would dare gives her a hard time would be themselves be in store for a hard time. and as for you, I raised you children to always be able to adapt in whatever situation you were in. And in my opinion, no ones embraced that more than you. I'm sure you can show that to Mr. Kokan in time."

"I agree, I just wish I knew how," said Kyoya.

"All you can do is be yourself and go through life doing your best, which in your case, makes you the best of the best. And as for your flaws, just embrace them, work with them and improve them if you can. I think you'll be just fine," said Yoshio.

"Do you really think Hanako will be able to adapt to this world?" Kyoya asked.

"If I didn't, would I have let this go one as long as it has?" Yoshio asked, "Of course, with that said, how far do you plan on taking this relationship with this girl?"

"Right now, I can see have a very long and happy future with her," said Kyoya.

"Hmm, interesting, well then, I hope you keep going well with her," said Yoshio before he disappeared down the hallway to his champers.

"Thank you Father," said Kyoya as he headed back to his room.

* * *

The next day, during the lunch break, Kyoya found himself headed over to the high school campus. He was about to head to the cafeteria wing when he saw the person he was looking for coming out.

"Haruhi," Kyoya called out as he headed over to her.

"Oh hi Senpai, what's up? Is something going on with the club or something?" Haruhi asked as Kyoya approached her.

"No, that meeting's after school in the club room," said Kyoya, "What I wanted was to talk to you about something particular."

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked confused and concern.

"Well, it's about your interaction with all the people here at Ouran," said Kyoya, "You've made it clear how much you despise rich people. However, on a personal level, have you ever felt completely out of place among us?"

"Out of place?" Haruhi repeated back.

"I've been given the impression that Mr. Kokan, Hanako's father, is concern over his daughter's wellbeing in regards to dating me," Kyoya explained.

"Oh I see," said Haruhi, "Well, I may get annoyed by your antics and what sometimes seems like sheer disregard for people other than yourself. But it's not like I've ever felt everyone's looking down their nose at me or wanting me to go away. Most people here are usually nice in their own way. Why, are people being rude to Hanako?"

"That is one of the main concerns of her father in regards to her dating me. He's worried how people in the upper society will treat her," said Kyoya.

"Well, if they do that's their problem and I'm sure Hanako can deal with it in her own way. She may have been cautious about your relationship before, but she really likes you Kyoya. Don't worry about her and how people are going to treat her as long as she's with you. You're not hurting anyone with being together. It's like my uncle Nobu once told me, 'if it feels wrong to you personally, then it probably is wrong. But if it feels right to you, then others who argue otherwise are the ones that are wrong."

"Thank you Haruhi," Kyoya said, "I shall seriously take what you have said into consideration. See you at the meeting tonight."

"See you at the meeting," said Haruhi.

* * *

Namiko walked down the hallway, excited from the news. She was going to have a sibling! She was going to babysit and be an amazing big sister.

She giggled to herself as she walked towards her homeroom, getting awkward stares from some of the other students. Her 2nd year at Ouran was already getting better.

Looking down at her map, she found her way to her new homeroom.

Moving into the room, she was radiating sunshine.

"Good morning dear." Mrs. Sotoka bowed.

Namiko bowed back before taking her seat.

The classes were challenging, but all she could think about was Sachi being pregnant. 'I wonder how that must feel.' She wondered to herself.

As the bell rang for lunch, Namiko sprinted towards lunch, her heels clicking loudly as she, with haste, went to the lunch room. On her way, she say Ritsu and she slowed down, joining hands with him. "Hello babe." She whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Ritsu blushed and chuckled. "Well hello. You seem to be in quite a good mood."

She nodded. "Yes, I am. Have you seen Haruhi?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yes, she just went into the lunch room. Looks like she's saved a seat for us."

"Hello Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. What brings you guys here?" Ritsu asked.

"Just thought we stop by for a visit!" Tamaki said excitedly.

Namiko excitedly walked over, placing her homemade lunch, as well as the one she made for Ritsu in the table before she sat. "Hi Haru!" She said excitedly.

Haruhi looked up at Namiko, a tired smile upon her face. "Hey Nami." She took another bite of her food. "What's up?"

"Did my dads call your dad last night?"

Haruhi looked at her confused, shaking her head. "No, not at all."

Namiko pursed her lips. "Maybe they're telling him today, it was late after all yesterday..."

"What is it Namiko?" Haruhi asked, Tamaki-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and the twins listening.

"Sachi, she's pregnant." She said smiling. "I'm going to be a big sister!" She said, taking Haruhi's hands in hers.

Haruhi smiled. "That's great! Congratulations."

"Yes! Congratulations Namiko! A sibling, what a true blessing!" Tamaki-senpai said in his usual dramatic tone.

"I wonder how it must feel." Namiko said to Haruhi.

"How what must feel?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, I mean for someone to look at you and tell you that you're pregnant. I can't imagine how that must feel."

Haruhi nodded. "I can't either, but I don't want to know how that feels for a while."

Namiko giggled as she noticed Kyoya-senpai talking with Haruhi again.

"Say Namiko, let me ask you as well, I've asked Haruhi about the subject already. Unlike Haruhi, you don't seem to have a huge... let's say dislike of rich people."

"Hey! I don't dislike them. I dislike most of them when their ignorance makes them totally bli-"

"All the same," Kyoya-senpai said, "Have you ever felt out of place around rich people?"

Namiko pursed her lips, shrugging. "I mean, sometimes. Never around you, Ritsu, or Tamaki-senpai, but when I first came here, there were many who seemed to not want anything to do with me because I was a commoner. I feel like it can go both ways though, because you hear stories there the rich take advantage of the poor or they, in a way, don't care because they have money."

Kyoya nodded. "So that's it..."

Namiko cocked her head to the side. "What's the matter Kyoya-senpai?" She asked.

"Well, as I've told Haruhi, Hanako's father doesn't really seem to like me, but her mother seems to."

Namiko shook her head. "Trust me, give Mr. Kokan time. At first when I became friends with her, he was even cautious with me because I had two fathers. As long as you don't show or give him any reason to dislike you, I'm sure you'll be fine. He is a very stubborn man, but once you get to know him and get through that barrier of his, he's a teddy bear."

Kyoya nodded. "Thank you Miss Namiko."

Namiko nodded. "No problem." She smiled as she began to eat her food.

* * *

Later that night, Tamaki was giving Haruhi a ride home, walking her to the door.

"Thank you for bringing me home. You don't have to do it everyday though."

"But I like to." Tamaki smiled. "I like knowing I can be of service to the woman I love!" He exclaimed, smiling like a goof.

"But you're in university now. It might be hard for you to do so all the time." Haruhi said.

Tamaki shook his head. "No matter what, I'll make time to ensure I get time with you. Even if I end up having to stay up late."

"But that's horrible to do to yourself every night." Haruhi stated.

"I want to spend every minute I can with you." Tamaki grinned.

"You're too honest sometimes, you know that?" Haruhi smiled.

"But, isn't a prince supposed to be honest and kind?"

Haruhi nodded. "That's not always true, but in your case I'd say it is. I have an idea." Haruhi stated.

Tamaki cocked his head to the side. "What is it princess?"

Haruhi blushed everytime he called her that. "What if we do our schoolwork together? I bring my High School work and you bring your homework from the university?"

"Oh Haruhi! That's a wonderful idea!"

Haruhi smiled, looking towards the door. "Well I'd invite you in for tea, but if my uncles called my father about the news, we'll probably end up going to Namiko's house."

Tamaki nodded. "It's alright princess. I understand." He kissed her cheek.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Haruhi said, about to open her door.

"Haruhi," He whispered, stopping her as he gently grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him.

"What is it Tamaki?" Haruhi asked, looking up at him and gasped as Tamaki placed a kiss on her forehead. He had never kissed her there before. It felt sweet, warm and caring.

She looked up at him as he tilted his head down, moving his mouth right next to her ear.

He then placed his lips upon hers.

Tamaki exhaled loudly as he pulled away the first time, and let out a happy sound as his lips reconnected with hers.

Haruhi couldn't get over how awesome it felt to kiss him. Even if she'd never admit how it felt out loud. It was so warm and soft. It was like laying on beautiful green grass under a sunny and cloudy sky with a nice breeze.

His lips moved against hers for what seemed like forever, but as he pulled away, she wished he wouldn't have.

She blushed, looking into his vibrant sapphire eyes.

"Have a good night Haruhi. Let's study tomorrow, I'll pick you up in the morning princess." He winked before turning around and walking down the stairs.

Unknown to them, Ranka had been watching from the little kitchen window there. He sighed sadly as he watched Haruhi touch a finger to her lips, her cheeks pink, and her expression loving. "I always knew this day would come." Shaking his head, he excitedly came over to the door smiling. "Haruhi! Did Namiko tell you today?!"

Haruhi giggled. "Yes she did."

"Don't take your shoes off! We're going there right away!"

"I knew it."

"What?" Ranka asked from his room as he grabbed his bag.

"Nothing dad. Nothing at all."

* * *

As Hanako stepped into Kyoya's limo, she smiled kissing his cheek.

"Sorry for the sudden invite, my father wanted to invite you all to dinner." Kyoya said to the rest of the family as they stepped into the car.

"Oh no, it's alright dear. Thank you for coming to get us."

Kyoya nodded. "You're very welcome ma'am."

"Knowing my husband, we would have gotten so lost."

"Hey, I have better sense of direction than you think woman." Mr. Kokan pouted, causing Matsuo and Koizumi to giggle.

Hanako watched as her eldest brother walk I and grimaced. "Did you invite him?"

Kyoya nodded and leaned in to her ear. "Yes, figured your whole family should be invited."

"I can only imagine what happens when the limo picks him up," muttered Hanako, "He'll be all like, _'Wow! Aren't you guys impressed? Man, my limo is so fashionable, if I do say so myself."_

Mr. and Mrs. Kokan sighed and shook their heads, Mrs. Kokan looking up at Kyoya apologetically.

Kyoya shook his head, showing no need for an apology. He knew exactly how Hanako's brother would act coming in his car.

By the time the family arraived at Otori manner, the second limo no doubt meant for Katashi was also pulling up.

Everyone slowly climbed out of the limo with Kyoya as Katashi himself was led out by the driver. The driver looked like he wanted to punch Katashi as the young man got out.

"Yeah, I bet they liked that," Katashi bragged the minute he was out, stretching his arms, "Seeing me drive away in a limo. Not that it won't become a common thing once I'm a big shot basketball player. It'll be weird seeing me without a limo or a fancy car everywhere I go." He then glanced up at the mansion, "And you rest assured my mansion is going to be ten times bigger than this one. It's going to be the envy of everyone in the country."

"I'll make sure to get you the names of some designers then if you'd like," Kyoya said walking past him annoyed. Katashi was a little shocked when Kyoya managed to bump him in the shoulder.

"Could you try acing a little humble while we're guests here?" Mrs. Kokan asked as she walked past her son with her other two children.

"What, I'm just pointing out the obvious," said Katashi.

"That you love everything about you?" asked Mr. Kokan as he too walked past his son.

"I can't help if I'm that amazing," Katashi insisted as he followed after his dad.

"Geeze, I have a son who already sees himself as a legend and a daughter who's set to become a rich housewife!" Mr. Kokan muttered under his breath. Kyoya however looked back at him at that comment.

'Well, no one said getting along with a potential future son-in-law was easy,' he thought.

The doors were open by a butler when Kyoya and Kokan family neared it.

"Welcome home Master Kyoya, and greetings to the Kokan family," he said.

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he walked past him.

"Wow, a real butler," Matsuo said as he walked past the man.

"Do you think they have to special train their servants?" Koizumi asked.

"I wouldn't call it special training," Yoshio said suddenly as he appeared in the hallway, his arm locked with Kyoya's mother, "They have the standard training and each household has its own set of rules they wish the staff to follow."

"Yeah, well I'm going to make sure my servants are the best trained and best looking when I get all of them," Katashi bragged.

"I shall make sure to give you the name of the best hiring agency for you," Kyoya said as he walked further up to his parents, "Mother, Father, you've both already met Hanako," he started his introductions.

"Of course, welcome back Miss Kokan," said his mother.

"And I would like to introduce her family, father Naozumi, her mother Mine', her, "Kyoya had to clear his throat, " older brother Katashi, her younger brother Matsuo and her sister Koizumi."

"Nice to meet you all," said Yoshio, "Welcome to our home."

"Thank you for having us," said Mrs. Kokan.

"This of course is my father Yoshio and my mother Rika," Kyoya introduced.

"Nice to meet you as well," said Mr. Kokan.

"So how many pools do you have?" Koizumi immediately asked.

"Or tennis courts? Rich people play a lot of tennis right?" Matsuo said.

"No they play golf," said Koizumi.

"Oh, do you have your own golf course?" Matsuo asked.

"Or a stables with horses?" Koizumi asked, "do you have like, what is it called, a pasture to ride them in?"

"Oh my goodness, how adorable!" Fuyumi suddenly said as she came and stood next to her parents.

"Fuyumi, I didn't realize you were here," said Kyoya.

"I'm sorry, I just got in," said Fuyumi.

"You shouldn't keep coming over here just because your husband's still away," said Yoshio.

"But it's so lonely without him!" Fuyumi said sadly.

"Let her be," Mrs. Otori insisted.

"This is my sister Fuyumi Shido," Kyoya started to introduced to her to Hanako's family, "Fuyumi, this is...,"

"Hanako's family of course! How wonderful!" said Fuyumi, "It's so nice to meet you! Welcome!"

"You shouldn't welcome people into a home you no longer live in," Yoshio muttered.

"I'm just being hospitable father," said Fuyumi," like how you trained me."

"Sometimes I feel we trained you too well," said Yoshio, "Anyway, would you like to dinner now Kokan family or would you like wait a little? We could show you around the house or let you relax in one of our lounges while we get more aquatinted."

"Well, we don't want to worry about the food getting cold," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that," Mrs. Otori assured her.

"I want to see this house!" said Matsuo.

"Yeah, I bet if you got lost in here, they'd have to send out a search party to find you!" said Koizumi.

"Oh it wouldn't be that dramatic," said Yoshio, "Well come along, let us show you around."

"Did you build this house yourself Mr. Otori, or did you inherit it?" Mrs. Kokan asked as they walked.

"Well most of house has been renovated or added on to by me, but there are some rooms that remain unchanged after I inherited it from my father," said Yoshio, "Like that master bedroom, the dining room, the main living room."

"How long has the house been in your family?" asked Mrs. Kokan.

"Well the main place where this house is standing has been in the family since my great-great-great grandfather bought it. The mansion itself was built by my great-grandfather. We were able to expand our medical practice and business a lot during the WW2," Yoshio explained.

"Hmm, making a buck of people suffering huh?" Mr. Kokan muttered.

"shh," hissed both his wife and daughter.

"Mr. Kokan, I was hoping that after dinner you'd like to join me for a brandy? It's sort of a tradition, to treat my guests to a brandy," Yoshio suddenly offered.

"Sure, I guess," said Mr. Kokan.

"I'll take one too!" said Katashi.

"Of course," said Yoshio.

Hanako looked at Kyoya.

"Well, at least they're getting along huh?" she said.

"Yes, and that's important," Kyoya said, putting his arm around her kindly. Both were happy that so far there was no real conflict between their two families.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the Kokan family had been shown the entirety of the house, they were escorted to a dinging room that was set up nicely with ten different places.

"Your names should be listed," Mr. Otori said as he led his wife to the a chair next to one of heads of the table.

"I'm sitting at the other head of the table?" Mr. Kokan asked.

"Well of course, it's custom to have the heads of family sit at the head of the table," said Mr. Otori.

"Not too shabby," Katashi as he took the seat next to his dad, across his mom, "Of course I'm pretty I'll have a much nicer one when I get my huge house.

Hanako groaned before realizing her spot was right next to Mrs. Otori.

'Why, why, am I not sitting next to Kyoya or even Fuyumi?!' she thought as she looked across and realized Fuyumi was sitting across from her mother and Kyoya was sitting next to her, right across from Hanako's spot, while Matsuo was sitting next to Kyoya with Koizumi sitting between Katashi and her.

"Hanko, are you alright?" Mrs. Otori asked.

"No, I'm fine," Hanako assured her as she took her seat.

"Do you custom make your own food?" Matsuo asked.

"You mean like do they have their own farm and slaughter house?" Koizumi asked.

"Guys!" Hanako tried to shush them up.

Fuyumi giggled under her hand at the children's questions.

"These two are just so cute! I may want to try adopting one!" she declared.

"Oh I don't know about that," said Mrs. Kokan.

"You can have this one though," Mr. Kokan pointing his thumb at Katashi.

"In answer to your question children, no we do not grow or raise our own food," said Mr. Otori, "Although we do have special places and farms we order from, especially for special occasion like tonight."

"It'd probably hard and a little expensive to grown and raise your own food," said Mrs. Kokan.

"A little," Kyoya confirmed, "Even if working out on occasion is good for one's health."

"True," Mr. Otori agreed.

Just then a door swung open and several servants came in carrying a plate of salad.

"Salad, that's for dinner?" Matsuo asked.

"Salad is usually the first course," Kyoya explained.

"Is it some sort of fancy salad?" Koizumi, "Like from a jungle or something?"

Hanako groaned about her brother and sister's questions.

All through dinner, Matsuo and Koizumi kept asking random question over the smallest things either in the room or about the food while Katashi kept insisting he'd get it better once he as rich and famous. The Otoris answer the small children's questions with ease without seeming offended or annoyed at all. And they all acknowledged Katashi's bragging like it was no big deal either.

Despite their cool calm attitude, Hanako kept getting nervous that her siblings were embarrassing her and her parents with their attitude. What if it made Kyoya's father thing she wasn't good enough to be dating his son anymore?

* * *

"So, how did everyone enjoy the meal?" Mr. Otori asked once it was all over.

"It was very good," Mrs. Kokan quickly answered, "I may want to ask if I can learn to cook any of these myself."

"We can defiantly arrange for you take home some of the recipes and even some of the leftovers," said Mrs. Otori.

"Oh, you don't have to," Mrs. Kokan started to insist.

"Well, the staff is usually allowed to take what they want," said Mrs. Otori, "So please, you're more than welcome."

"Thank you," Mr. Kokan said sternly.

"Well, we do still have desert, then afterwards, while the men are off having their scotch, I have arrange for a little entertainment for the children," said Mrs. Otori.

"It's nothing too babyish it is?" Matsuo asked.

"Matsuo!" Hanko and their mother snapped.

"Well, you'll have to wait and see," said Mrs. Otori.

"Kyoya, were you going to join everyone for scotch too?" Hanako asked.

"Maybe for a little while," said Kyoya.

The swinging door was suddenly swung open again and a staff member came in pushing a desert cart fully of different desert items, including two ice cream Sundays. He went first to Matsuo and Koizumi and put the Sundays in front of them.

"Specialty for the little ones," he said.

"Cool," both kids said amazed.

"And what can I offer for everyone else?" the servant asked.

"What's the best you got there?" Katashi asked.

"How about the golden rich chocolate cake with the ruby cherry?" the servant suggested placing a slice down in front of him.

"Nice, I knew I'd get the best there was," said Katashi as he dug in.

"And of course the lemon tart for Mistress Otori and the carrot cake for Master Otori," the servant continued as he walked around serving out the different deserts, "And Mistress Fuyumi's white cake with frosting and sprinkles."

"Thank you," said Fuyumi.

"You're still eating that junk?" Mr. Otori asked.

"It's delicious," Fuyumi insisted.

"Master Kyoya?" the servant asked.

"A slice of strawberry cake please," said Kyoya.

"That looks delicious!" said Hanako. Kyoya snapped his fingers and pointed at Hanako.

"Right away sir," said the servant as he went and served Hanako a slice first before giving Kyoya his.

"It's important to know, a wife is always served before her husband," Kyoya said.

Hanako had to blush a little at that comment.

* * *

Once the family was done with their deserts, everyone stood up from the table.

"So, who would like to follow me?" Mrs. Otori asked as she walked towards one door.

"Let's go kids," Mrs. Kokan said as she ushered her two youngest kids after the woman. Fuyumi followed close behind them.

Hanako followed as well, but not before turning and looking at Kyoya. Kyoya gave her a reassuring smile and nod.

"And gentlemen, if you'd be so kind, please follow me to lounge for our scotch," said Mr. Otori leading the men still in the room to another door.

"It's expensive right?" Hanako heard Katashi asked. She moaned annoyed.

"I look forward to seeing how your brother succeeds in the future," Fuyumi said to her as they walked.

"Yes, it's quite a mystery," said Hanako.

"In here please," said Mrs. Otori leading her group into a mostly empty room with a big red curtain held up, "I hope you enjoy this. It's always a favorite entertainment of mine." She clapped her hands and suddenly the lights all went out, and fire was suddenly lit from several different troches on the wall, not before se2en. As the family all looked around they saw the curtain was gone and in its place was instead 6 different people in red robes who each took a bow and started jumping around and twirling in all sorts of amazing ways.

"Acrobats?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

"Some of the best in the world," said Mrs. Otori.

"Cool!" both Matsuo and Koizumi.

* * *

"Please make yourselves comfortable gentlemen," Mr. Otori said as his party came into the lounge he promised. There was one medium size black bar and at lease two or three glass cases full of liquor.

"Nice," Katashi said, "I got to make sure to get me a room like this when I get my house."

"I only use this house on special occasions really," said Yoshio as he walked over to a case and opened it with a key. He pulled out a bottle with a blue and purple label on it.

"Amber Elixir, all the way from Scotland. Created by, Lyle Breac, an old friend of mine, named after his beloved wife," Yoshio said as he carried the bottle over to the bar and pulled out four glasses.

"You have a lot of friends that produce liquor or something?" Mr. Kokan asked as he took a seat on a leather couch.

"A few, my friend Hugo Arnette produces some of the best champagne in the world. His top seller is Pure Katherina, named after his beloved wife Kathleen Arnette. But some of these are just good tasting alcohol that I enjoy," Yoshio said as he presented the man with his cup.

"I think I'll create a liquor drink once I'm done with my obvious famous basketball career," Katashi bragged, "which will naturally taste the best."

"I'll make sure you have the right number to contact for supplies to do such a thing," Kyoya said as he took a sip from his own glass.

"So Mr. Kokan, what do you think of our home?" Yoshio asked as he sat across from Mr. Kokan.

"It's nice, you obviously have great pride in it," said Mr. Kokan.

"I hope you or your family didn't feel intimidated by anything you've experienced tonight," Yoshio said.

"No, no you have very hospitable," said Mr. Kokan, "I do apologize if my children were rude with their questions or Statements!" He made sure to say the statement part a little louder while looking towards Katashi.

"Oh no, your children were just fine. I would imagine most children their age visiting a house like this for the first time would have such questions. I must say that I have to admire your son's... many ambitions for his future."

"Yeah Dad, I'm being ambitious," Katashi said with confidence. He held up his empty glass, "Could I get a refill?"

"Allow me," Kyoya said as he took the glass to pour.

"Thank you Kyoya." Yoshio said as he also requested his glass be filled.

"Yes, thank you." Mr. Kokan said as Kyoya, taking the initiative to fill his glass as well.

"So, I hope your family will enjoy the vacation that I requested Kyoya inform your family of." Yoshio stated, looking at Mr. Kokan.

Mr. Kokan nodded. "Oh yes, we were very happy to hear of the invite. I must apologize for my preconceived ideas of your kind of people."

"Our Kind?" Yoshio asked, his tone confused.

"Well those with higher social standing and with more money than my family could ever hope for." Mr. Kokan explained as Yoshio nodded. "I was very precautious of your family. It's often where you hear of the richer man sneer at those of us who have little, so I at first thought your son was the same." He looked over at Kyoya. "I apologize for thinking so. After the hospitality we were shown by your family tonight, I think your family may be different."

Kyoya bowed to Mr. Kokan. "Thank you sir. I hope you know that my feeling for Hanako are true. I could never dream of treating her or your family with the disgusting image that many in my family's ranking of social class may do."

Mr. Kokan nodded and patted Kyoya's shoulder. "Thank you. We would love to take this vacation. When might this vacation take place, and... remind me, who all will be coming?"

"Well, Mr. Kokan, we were thinking it could be during the entirety of spring break, so ten days." Kyoya said.

"And, as for who all is going, it will be your family, Kyoya, my daughter Fuyumi, and my wife. I and my two other sons would love to attend, but unfortunately we have business to deal with."

Mr. Kokan nodded. "Thank you for allowing us to enjoy some time at the resort."

Yoshio smiled. "No need to thank me." He sipped his Scotch. "There will not be many there, only your family, Kyoya, Fuyumi, my wife, and some close friends with their families who wish to enjoy the new park."

Mr. Kokan nodded. "We look forward to it."

* * *

Later in the night, Hanako's family, and Kyoya were back in the limo, on the way to take them home. The car was silent as Matsuo and Koizumi were fast asleep, leaning against their parents.

Kyoya looked over as Hanako was leaned into the nape of his neck. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, resting his on hers gently. He closed his eyes some, seeing Hanako's mother eye the both of them with a giant smile upon their face.

"Oh dear, this vacation will surely be lots of fun." Mrs. Kokan whispered.

"Mhmm." Her husband answered, his tone sounding sleepy.

Gently the car came to a stop before the house. Kyoya allowed the others out first, sweeping a sleeping Hanako up into his arms, carrying her into the house as she cuddled up against him. "May I take her to her bed?" Kyoya asked in a hushed voice.

Mrs. Kokan nodded and gestured to the room, turning on the light for him.

Kyoya nodded a thank you to her before pulling the bedding back and carefully laying Hanako down on the bed. He smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead after taking off her shoes and pulling the covers over her. "Sleep well." He said, moving back up and turning off the light, closing the door behind him. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Kokan. I look forward to spring break vacation." Kyoya bowed. "With that, I'll leave for the night. I'll be back with my brother and sister on Saturday to go to the resort."

"Alright dear. Good Night Kyoya." Mrs. Kokan smiled, closing the door behind him and turning to her husband. "So, I hear you apologized?"

"Who told you that?"

"Katashi."

"Oh course he did." Mr. Kokan chuckled. "Well, yes I did. I apologized for my preconceived thoughts of that family, which after tonight, were proven wrong."

Mrs. Kokan took her husband's hand in hers, leading him to their room where she closed the door behind them and planted her lips upon his. "I'm proud of you." She smiled. "Let's get to bed. Tomorrow we have a lot of packing and prepping to do before Saturday."

* * *

At the Kasanoda residence, Ritsu found himself, Tetsuya, and his father sitting in the dining room, enjoying a nice hot cup of tea.

"How is school going son? The gardening club doing well?"

Ritsu nodded. "Yes father. The gardening club is flourishing. School is alright, thanks to Namiko and I's study sessions. They've helped me very much."

Mr. Kasanoda smiled gently. "How is your girlfriend? She hasn't come to our home in a couple weeks."

Ritsu nodded. "Yes, she's fine. She's been busy with her advanced classes, but she's been busy with her family. Her surrogate mother is pregnant, she is carrying the baby that is to be Namiko's sibling."

Tetsuya smiled. "Oh that's great."

"Yes, I have to agree." Mr. Kasanoda agreed. "We'll have to send them flowers."

Ritsu smiled. "Actually father, I wanted to ask about doing something for this spring break."

"Oh?" He asked, his tone intrigued.

"Is the beach house going to be used at all during spring break?"

Ritsu's father pursed his lips for a moment before shaking his head. "No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Well... I was thinking if you had time off, and it corresponds with Namiko's parents schedules, perhaps we could all spend spring break there."

"Oh what a great idea Ritsu." Mr. Kasanoda nodded. "I think we should."

At that moment, Limber and Morinozuka passed by the door. "Hello Lord Kasanoda." Limber bowed, Mori following suit.

"Good evening Limber. Going out with Morinozuka again?" He asked kindly.

"Yes sir." She smiled.

"Limber, Morinozuka, would you like to join our family on our vacation? After all, we could use two strong individuals such as yourselves to protect." Lord Kasanoda suggested.

Limber smiled. "I would love to sir."

"Lord Kasanoda." Morinozuka said, bowing. "May I request to bring someone along?"

"Who?"

"That would be my cousin Mitskuni Honinozuka."

Mr. Kasanoda nodded in thought. "I don't mind."

"Thank you sir." Mori bowed, happily as Mori and Limber made their way out.

* * *

The next day at school, at the end of the day, Haruhi walked into the club room, seeing Tamaki and Kyoya, visiting like every other day.

Also sitting there was Morinozuka and Honinozuka. "Hey Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai." Haruhi greeted.

"Haru-chan!" Honey-senpai cheered. "Wanna have some cake with us? We're going over the plan to bring new hosts in!"

Haruhi looked up and saw a strawberry cake saved for her. "Sure." She agreed, allowing Honey-senpai to lead her to the table.

As she sat down, she saw Tamaki take the strawberries off of his and place it on her cake.

Tamaki smiled as he took ahold of Haruhi's hand under the table. "So, let's get down to business. Since this year is Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi's last year, we wanted to have this meeting about what we are to do with the Host Club." Tamaki said.

Kaoru, Hikaru, and Haruhi looked at each other.

"Any ideas?" Kyoya asked, a pen in his hand.

"Well..." Kaoru stated, pursing his lips. "We could, even if we don't want to, demolish the club. I mean, it won't be the same without us and we can't trust that the future hosts will take care of the ladies when we are no longer here."

Hikaru shook his head. "No, I doubt that could happen if we interview and choose the right hosts."

"Very true. We just have to perhaps apprentice them." Haruhi suggested.

"Or you could audition them." They heard a girl say from the doorway.

Looking up they saw Namiko and Ritsu, walking in, sitting down. "Sorry." She giggled. "I just thought I'd say something."

Kyoya shook his head. "No, that actually is an option to consider."

Namiko smiled, looking at her cousin.

"Perhaps we could do that. Audition the new hosts-to-be, and then do an apprenticeship." Kyoya suggested, getting a nod of approval from the three remaining hosts.

"Sounds like a fine plan!" Tamaki cheered excitedly. He hugged Kyoya tightly. "Aren't you excited mama?! We could be starting a club that could last at this fine institution for decades to come!" Tamaki said dramatically.

"I have an idea." Namiko smiled, pulling a camera from her school bag. "Could you all stand before the windows?" Namiko asked.

Tamaki, Kyoya, Honey, Mori, Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru got up from the table, all off them moving towards the windows.

"Alright." Namiko said, pursing her lips. "Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and Tamaki-senpai, could I have you standing in the back, Tamaki in the middle?" She suggested.

Nodding, they moved, Namiko smiling as she visioned this photograph that would become the very first memory for all of those who join the host club.

"Alright, and have Honey-senpai on Mori-senpai's shoulders and then have Haruhi in front of Tamaki and Hikaru and Kaoru on both sides?"

Namiko smiled widely, seeing an image of perfection as she snapped the photo. "There you go, your very first photo to show future hosts who the true first hosts were."

Suddenly the floor began to shake as a laughing woman emerged from the floor. "Oh such sweet sediment! A true way for their legacy to live on! I, manager of the host club, I have an idea. Why don't we have a film? Just a movie where the founders of the club speak with future hosts? That way no one can marr how people will hear of you years from now."

"Renge?" Haruhi said.

"The otaku put you up to this?!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Oh a pleasant idea! Why don't we do that today! Namiko? Does your camera take video?"

Namiko smiled and nodded. "Yes! Brilliant idea!" She looked over to see a long sofa as well as two one person chairs. "We should film it there." She said, pointing towards the couches. "Let's do this? When we come back from spring break, I'll be finished editing it and the photo will be framed.

Kyoya nodded. "I'll email you a folder with photos that could be added into the video as well. Perhaps as the outro?"

Namiko nodded, placing her camera on a tripod, sitting on the other side of it, pressing the record video.

* * *

As everyone prepared to leave the club room, Tamaki looked at everyone. "So, what is everyone doing for spring break?"

Everyone smiled, looking excited.

"Mama?" Tamaki asked Kyoya, who chuckled in return, shaking his head.

"Hanako, her family, my family, and I are spending the break at my family's new resort."

"Oh that sounds so fun!" Tamaki smiled.

"What about you Boss?" The twins asked.

"Well," he looked over at Haruhi who was over talking with Namiko and Renge. "I'm planning on asking Ranka and Haruhi to come to France with my father and I."

"Wow! Haruhi finally got a passport?"

"Well... my father was able to convince the two of them, his offering to pay for them helped them agree to it.

"What are you and Namiko doing for break Casanova?" Tamaki asked Ritsu.

"Well, her family, my father, Limber, Mori, Honey, Namiko, and I are going to the beach house." Ritsu looked towards Kaoru and Hikaru. "I'm sure my father would love to invite you two to join us, that is if you aren't busy."

"Not at all." Kaoru and Hikaru smiled, their tones excited.

"Are things going better between you and Hanako's father?" Namiko asked.

"Yes, I'd like to think so. Surprisingly enough, at the dinner the other night, I couldn't help but feel my own father was trying to win the man over. Whatever the case, the dinner worked and Mr. Kokan actually apologized for judging me over my wealth. So, I think our families will be able to get along just fine."

"That's good," said Haruhi.

"Yes, one must hope one can be openly accepted by his lover's family if he's expected to considered a part of it someday," said Kyoya.

"Hmm?" said all the others intrigued.

"This brings up an interesting bet," Hikaru said to his brother.

"Who's going to tie the knot first at this point? Boss and Haruhi, Kyoya-Senpai and Hanako, or Bossanova and Namiko?" Kaoru finished.

"You forgot about Takashi and Limb-Chan," Hunny said poking suddenly appearing between the two of them.

"Do you even know Limber's real name?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm, not off the top of my head, but I think she's probably going to be the one Takashi winds up marrying if she wants to," said Hunny.

"Okay, so we got another hat in the ring," said Hikaru.

"It would be interesting if Mori-Senpai is beaten to the alter by one of the others given he's older than all of them," said Kaoru.

"Takashi will get married when it suits him and not before. And if Limb-Chan's the one that's going to do it, she'll understand and wait for it to happen," Hunny insisted.

"In the meantime, it still leaves the three of us single," said Hikaru.

"And unsure of how we feel about it," said Kaoru.

"Speak for yourself," said Hunny with a smirk.

"Why, you got a girlfriend now or something?" Hikaru asked.

"No, but I'm okay with the single life for now," said Hunny as he skipped away.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"I like to think I'm okay with being single for now," Hikaru said.

"But there's still that itch," said Kaoru.

"We'll just have to keep trying to scratch it," they both said together as they looked at happy couples. Namiko was giving Ritsu a kiss before they walked out together, Haruhi was surprising resting her head on Tamaki's head as he talked about his plans for the new host club. Both Kyoya and Mori were on their cell phones, obviously talking to Limber and Hanako.

Who knew what kind of relationship was in store for them?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"This place almost seems unreal," Mr. Kokan said as he looked at the brochure to the spa, "It like a place someone would write out in a story." The family, Mr. Kokan, Mrs. Kokan, Hanako, Matsuo and Koizumi, were all standing on the sidewalk with their bags, waiting for both Katashi with his date and the Otori limo to come pick them up for their trip.

"And just think, we're going to it," his wife said, wrapping her arm around his waist, "It could almost use this trip as a second honeymoon."

"What was wrong with our first?" asked Mr. Kokan, "I'd saved up for that resort in Okinawa."

"Yeah, but everyone saves for that resort," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Well excuse me," muttered Mr. Kokan.

Just then a flashy new car pulled up and Katashi climbed out, looking as smug as usual.

"A new car, really?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah, I figured I'd bring my date here in style," said Katashi.

"Where do you keep getting those?" Mrs. Kokan.

"Does it matter? Once I make my mark, I'll have too many to count," Katashi bragged. He looked at Hanko, "Way more than your boyfriend."

"I doubt Kyoya cares much about how many cars he has," Hanako said calmly.

"Really?" Katashi said sounding unconvinced, "You'd think someone who was born rich would know how to live rich."

A car horn suddenly blurred out, making Katashi jump.

Everyone looked and saw a huge limo and van had just shown up.

The window to the limo rolled down and the driver stuck his head out.

"Do you mind? You're blocking our path," he said.

"Sorry, sorry," Katashi said as he got out of the street.

The limo drove past him along with the van and both parked in front of Katashi's new car. it made his car look small in comparison.

Kyoya got out of the car and walked over to the family on the sidewalk.

"Good morning," said Kyoya, "The van is for all of your bags, while we drive to the airport in the limo. Allow the chauffeurs to get the luggage."

"Cool," said the two younger Kokan kids.

"I hope they have room for all my stuff," Katashi said as he opened his car trunk and started pulling out various different kinds of bags and luggage.

"Where did you get all that?" asked his mother.

"Borrowed it from some friends," said Katashi.

"Do you need so much?" asked his father.

"We're going to a fancy resort, I need to know I look better than my usual best," said Katashi. "You should see how much baggage I'll be having once I've made it big."

"Yes, I can only assume the amount based off of baggage you usually have," said Kyoya, "Where is your date by the way?"

"Oh right, her, we have to pick her up," Katashi said as he walked over to the limo, "Let's go."

"We have to pick her up?" Hanako asked, "I thought we'd all agree to meet in front of our house to go to the airport."

"But I promised my girl I'd pick her up in a limo," said Katashi.

"We still have time," said Kyoya looking at his watch, "It's lucky we're going in a private plane. What's her name?"

"Fuck, which one did I invite?" Katashi muttered.

Hanako groaned. "Seriously..."

Suddenly Katashi's phone rang. "Hey, oh yeah! We're on our way to get you now. Could you remind me of your address?" He hung up and smiled. "Oh of course, I invited Nobuko!"

"At least it's one of the nice girls..." Hanako mumbled, leaning into Kyoya as the car went to Nobuko's home.

* * *

On the way to the airport, everyone sat in the limo where Nobuko sat, leaning against Katashi.

"Thank you very much for inviting me on this trip as well." She smiled. "I am truly appreciative."

Fuyumi smiled. "It's our pleasure dear."

She smiled and looked towards Hanako and Kyoya. "So, when's your anniversary supposed to be?"

Kyoya and Hanako looked at one another. "By our first kiss or our first date?" Kyoya asked his sister.

Fuyumi smiled brightly. "Whichever one came first."

"That would be their kiss!" Matsuo cheered.

"Huh?" Mrs. Kokan asked. "How do you know that Matsuo?"

"Remember! That day Hanako got dropped off at home in that limo by the guy we thought was suspicious at first? That was Kyoya!"

"Oh yes, now I remember, so yes, it would have been your first kiss first."

Fuyumi and Mrs. Ootori were smiling at Kyoya.

"Well... that was nearly a year ago... Our anniversary is May 18th."

Hanako nodded in agreement. "Wait... wouldn't that make our anniversary the last day of spring break?"

"Hmm, funny how that works," Kyoya said.

"Aren't I amazing for picking you up in a limo?"

Nobuko smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, thanks baby."

"Yeah, nothing but the best for my girl," said Katashi, "this is the kind of life I'll be living permanently once I make it big with in the basketball scene."

"Yes, it will be nice to not have him mooching off me anymore," Kyoya muttered under his breath.

When the limo arrived at the airport, it drove around to a separate gate that it was allowed to drive right through. It soon came to a runway that had a huge fancy looking plane sitting on the asphalt waiting for them.

"Is that the plane we're going on?" asked Koizumi as she looked at it.

"Why yes it is, do you like it?" Fuyumi asked.

"It's pretty," said Koizumi.

"Mine's going to be so much bigger," Katashi boasted as he walked past towards the plane like he owned it.

"Do you own many private planes?" Mrs. Kokan asked as the rest of the family came aboard.

"Well, we usually only had one for the family," said Mrs. Otori, "But not too long ago, my oldest son bought his own, just to show he could handle the responsibility and get a good deal on it. He said he's willing to share it with the rest of us of course for now."

"My husband also has his own jet, though it's a little smaller than this one and he's using it while on his trip," said Fuyumi.

"Do you think you'll ever buy a plane Kyoya?" Matsuo asked.

"I might," said Kyoya, "If there's some benefit to it like say for business."

"That makes sense," Mr. Kokan said nodding in slight admiration.

"Yeah, I'm going to have at least seven, one for every day of the week," Katashi boasted.

"Why not get 365, one for every day of the year?" Hanako muttered.

"Hmm, maybe I could do that," said Katashi, "No wait, I'll need a spear for leap year won't I?"

"Cars, planes, you'll have it all won't you?" Kyoya said.

"Well yeah, it's me we're talking about," said Katashi.

The rest of his family all groaned and looked away from him, doing their best to ignore him.

"Kyoya, if you do buy your own plane, would you be alright if we asked to use it once and awhile?" Matsuo asked.

"Oh I can definitely see to that, it'll depend on the circumstances," Kyoya said.

"Well yeah," Matsuo agreed, "And pay you for it."

"Well, we can work something out for it," Kyoya agreed.

"You'll definitely have to pay to use any of mine," Katashi started to say.

"If I can't pay, maybe I can do a special project for the house for you, or something," Matsuo offered, still ignoring his own brother.

"That's very gracious of you, but like I said, we'll work something out," said Kyoya.

"Hey, are you listening to me you little turd? I'm talking about you using my future planes," Katashi tried snapping his fingers at his younger brother.

"What about a boat or something? If it's not too inconvenient, could I borrow one of yours?" Matsuo continued to ask Kyoya.

"Oh yes, we have a few extra boats, loaning one out shouldn't be too hard. A lot easier than a plane actually," Kyoya confirmed.

"Mom, Matsuo's being a little jerk and ignoring me on purpose!" Katashi said looking towards his mom who surprising to him didn't even look his way. "Mom?!"

"So you say this weed wrap is good for both women and men?" his mother asked Mrs. Otori.

"Oh yes, you must try it," Mrs. Otori insisted, "My husband and I actually do it together whenever we come to this place."

"Did you hear that dear?" Mrs. Kokan asked her husband.

"I don't know," said Mr. Kokan, "You sure men do this?"

"I wouldn't lie about such a thing," said Mrs. Otori.

"Mom!" Katashi tired getting his mom or his dad attention. He groaned mad when he didn't get anywhere. Instead he looked towards Hanako.

"Hanako, your boyfriend's family is being very rude in hogging up all the attention!" Hanako didn't respond. "Hanako?!"

"Oh, yes, the Tumbler is the best water slide at the resort," Fuyumi said as she and Hanako sat on either side of Koizumi looking at the spa pamphlet some more.

"I still don't see how water slides are meant to help with your health," said Hanako.

"Oh these are design to help with that," said Fuyumi, "The way you slide down, it helps work off some extra fat. Plus the way up is a good way work off weight as well. They're designed to help make you work it."

"I just hope it's fun," said Koizumi.

'"Well of course it is sweetie," Fuyumi assured her, "You can fun and still stay in shape."

"Hanako, Hanako! Did you not hear me about your boyfriend and his family?" Katashi shouted.

"They wouldn't have put these things in if they weren't enjoyable," Hanako told her sister.

"Will someone pay attention to me?!" Katashi screamed loudly.

"I'm here," said Nobuko.

"Who asked you?" Katashi snapped.

* * *

"Looks like we're landing," Kyoya said as the plane started to descend to the ground.

Matsuo and Koizumi quickly moved to a window and looked out.

"Wow, I think I can see it from here!" Matsuo said, "it sure is big!"

"I think I can the tumbler from here!" Koizumi said.

"Well it is big enough," said Mrs. Otori.

The plane flew on, past the spa and continued until it was at the airport landing.

"I take it the resort isn't too far from the airport?" Mr. Kokan asked as he got off the plane and looked to where he could still see the huge glass building in the distance.

"Well, it is the biggest resource to the island," said Kyoya, "It was a big boom to the economy of this village when we built it."

"Is that one of the reason you built it here?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

"There was that perk to it," Kyoya said, "But there were some other factors that made us chose to build it here."

"I bet," said Mr. Kokan. He was a little startled by Katashi brushing past him mad.

"That plane ride sucked!" he declared as he got into the limo.

"What's wrong with him?" Matsuo asked.

"Just ignore him, he's cranky," said Kyoya with a smirk.

* * *

"So how's the sleeping conditions going to work exactly?" Mrs. Kokan asked as everyone drove to the spa.

"Well, you and your husband will have your own suit, Fuyumi and my mother are set to share, Matsuo and Koizumi are going to share a suit adjacent to yours, Katashi and his date will share a suit," Kyoya started to list off.

"I have to share with her?" Katashi asked annoyed.

"She is your date, isn't she?" Hanako said.

"And you and Hanako?" Mr. Kokan asked, a little disturbed.

"We'll both have our own rooms, next to each other," said Kyoya.

"Not too close I hope," said Mr. Kokan.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," Kyoya assured him.

"Hmm," Mr. Kokan murmured, going into his protective father mode.

"So we really get our own room?" Matsuo asked.

"Yes, it's actually a suite design for children," said Fuyumi.

"I'm not a kid! I'm in middle school!" Matsuo insisted.

"I'm sure you'll still like it," said his mother.

As the cars arrived at the resort, Matsuo and Koizumi jumped out, their excitement running rampant through them.

"After we drop off our luggage, we have dinner arranged at our five star steakhouse." Mrs. Otori said with a smile.

"How much is this going to cost?" Mr. Kokan asked

Kyoya shook his head, "Nothing at all. Remember, I said everything is free of charge while we are here, unless you wish to tip anyone when you get food or when you go to the small convenience store."

Mrs. Kokan smiled, "Surely a great vacation indeed."

Matsuo sighed as they walked, he and Koizumi standing before the room they were to share. "Would be better if we didn't have to share."

Koizumi, "Usually I don't mind sharing with you, but I agree with this."

"Hey." Mrs. Kokan scolded. "You should behappy that we got to go on this nice vacation."

"Yeah, I'm stuck sharing with her," Katashi said, pointing at his date. The poor girl looked hurt.

"Mrs. Kokan, perhaps, if Matsuo doesn't mind, he can share my room with me," Kyoya offered

Mrs. Kokan looked at Kyoya wide eyed. "Oh no, we couldn't ask you to-"

Kyoya shook his head politely. "Not at all. It could be a chance for Matsuo and I to bond. I'd like to be as close as I can get with all of Hanako's relatives."

"Oh please Mom! Please!" Matsuo begged.

She knelt down, her look stern. "Alright, since Kyoya says that it's alright, you can. But if Kyoya says something, you listen."

Matsuo nodded excitedly as Matsuo put his stuff down in he and Kyoya's room.

"So, what about you Koizumi?" Hanako asked.

She shook her head. "I'm good, now I have a room to myself."

Hanako giggled. "Well I guess that works."

* * *

When Kyoya and Matsuo walked into his room, Matsuo gasped at the sight. The living could fit all five bedrooms in his house alone. He looked around and realized there was an actual full kitchen in the room that could put his own mother's to shame.

"Matsuo, would you prefer the top floor or the main floor bedroom?" Kyoya asked.

"Top floor?" Matsuo asked as he realized the binding staircase in the living.

"I have no preference personally," Kyoya assured him.

"There's a whole other floor in this room?!" Matsuo asked.

Mmmhmm," said Kyoya like it was nothing, "this is the room I usually share with one of my brothers when we visit."

"Can I have the top one?" Matsuo asked.

"Of course, I'll make sure your luggage is taken up," said Kyoya.

"Alright!" Matsuo shouted as ran up the stairs. Kyoya watched him run up before walking to his own roo. He had just started to get settled in when he heard Matsuo shouting from above.

"Oh my god, this room is huge! It even has its own bathroom. My god, this bathtub is the size of a pool! And there's a hot tub! Oh cool! The shower has all sorts of different knobs and stuff. Wow! Hey, Kyoya, is it normal for rich people to have a drinking fountain in their bathroom?"

Kyoya actually let out a small chuckle at Matsuo's question.

"That's not a drinking fountain actually Matsuo," he called up. He heard Matsuo coming back down the stairs.

"What is it then?" he asked.

Kyoya walked over to boy and whispered in his ear.

"Oh," Matsuo said, "that's what that is. I've always wondered what they looked like. You probably see me as a dumb little kid huh?"

"Actually, I know a far more stupid man who would have asked such a question if he hadn't been raised already with the knowledge of what one was. Believe me, you're just fine." Kyoya actually patted the boy's head at that comment.

"Really?" Matsuo said happily. The look he gave Kyoya was full of idolized and respect. "You're so cool Kyoya!"

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

* * *

Everyone walked back out of their rooms after putting their luggage in their rooms.

"So, what's first on everyone's list?" Fuyumi asked.

"How about something to eat? I'm starving!" Mr. Kokan suggested.

"I think lunch is a very good idea Mr. Kokan," said Mrs. Otori, "and I know just the place. Please follow me."

"It's some boring health food place is it?" Koizumi asked.

"Koi!" snapped her parents.

Fuyumi giggled, "I'd ask questions like that when I was her age."

"Yes, at the annoyance of your father," said Mrs. Otori, "and in answer to your question Koizumi, this place has three special restaurants and a food court for quick meals. I figured we'd go to the food court so we can a have a quick lunch and then everyone can enjoy a little of the spa's services. And you can have your pick of any place you wish to eat."

"I want a burger!" said Koizumi.

"I know the perfect place for one!" Fuyumi offered.

Koizumi smiled at Fuyumi and took the woman gentle hand.

"Looks like I have some competition for the best big sister for Koi huh?" Hanako asked as she walked next to Kyoya.

"Well, who says Koizumi can't have two favorite sisters?" Kyoya said.

"Hey, where are you going to eat at? I want to try it! I bet it's great!" Matsuo ssid as ran next to him as well.

"I'll let you know where once we arrived. There's many places to chose from after all," said Kyoya.

"What's with Matsuo?" asked Hanako.

"If I'm not mistaken, he's come to idolize me in a sense," said Kyoya.

"Oh god, of course he has," Hanako said with a giggle. She suddenly hear a grunt and saw her other brother Katashi glaring in their direction.

"Meanwhile, it looks like my other brother has decided he doesn't quite like you," she said softly.

"Well, maybe I can buy his affection when he's rich and famous," Kyoya said.

"I wonder how everyone else is doing on their spring break vacations right now," Hanako said.

"Who knows? Let's Just focus on how good ours is going right now," said Kyoya as he put his arm around her. "You can always call or message them and ask towards the end of vacation."

Hanako nodded. "Yes, you're right."

"So, what spa services would you like to do Hanako?" Fuyumi asked. "Why don't you, my mother, Nobuko, and I go and relax and let your parents relax?"

Koizumi cocked her head to the side. "What about me?"

Kyoya smiled as he looked down at Koizumi and Matsuo. "I could take them to the resort? Mr. Kokan, Mrs. Kokan, don't worry. I'll take good care of them."

Mrs. Kokan smiled. "You two listen to Kyoya, understand?"

The twins nodded excitedly. "Of course mom! See you later!" They cheered, dragging Kyoya as he winked at Hanako. "Let's go swimming! You come to Katashi!" The two begged, Katashi following behind, his expression annoyed.

* * *

The four girls were in a room now, all laying on their stomachs with a cloth covering them from their hips down to the middle of their thighs as they were about the get the massage of a lifetime.

"Have you two ever had a full body massage with Bulgarian Rose oil?" Mrs. Otori asked.

"What!" Nobuko asked. "Bulgarian Rose oil?! That stuff is nearly $1,000 an ounce! Oh, my dreams are about to come true. Thank you for inviting me!"

Fuyumi giggled. "You're very welcome."

Mrs. Otori nodded. "Say, we're sorry with how Katashi is treating you."

"Yeah, me too." Hanako sighed. "I'm truly sorry."

Nobuko shook her head. "No, I expected it from him honestly."

Mrs. Otori nodded, "Well, you seem like a nice girl. We'll give you Fuyumi's number and if you ever want to come back to the resort for a massage and relaxation, let us know."

"Oh really?!"

Mrs. Otori and Fuyumi smiled as they nodded.

As soon as the masseuse's hands began their routine, all of the girls let out a relaxing moan, sighing happily.

"S-So Hanako, let me ask. As Kyoya's mother I always worry for him. What about him interested you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

'Oh no!' Hanako thought a she laid on her table with a sudden deer in headlights.

"Someone's getting a little more tension all of a sudden," she swore she heard her masseuse whisper to the one next to her.

"Mmm-hmm," said the other.

'Is this why Fuyumi suggested the massages? To get me to talk?' Hanako thought.

"Well," she finally managed to speak out, "I guess what originally drew me to him was his charisma and good looks. He was very charming, not like anyone I've ever met before. But as things along, and he started to get close to me, it started to make me feel that he liked me. It was then I started to realize what was great about him aside from his charm, and good looks. He's hard working, he's dedicated to things he deems important, he's carrying in his own way. I just can't seem to pull myself away from him."

"Ah, I see, that's amazing!" said Fuyumi.

"You must have a developed real feelings for him," said Mrs. Otori.

"I do, really," Hanako insisted. "I mean, at first I wasn't sure at all. I didn't think someone like him could possible like a commoner like me, but at every turn he was doing something that made my heart race. When he first kissed me... It made the happiest. Neither of us knew the rules since neither of us really liked anyone before, but he saved me from a bad situation with old friends and ever since then, I've been sure that he likes me and that I too like him."

"He doesn't just like you. Trust me dear, I've seem the way my brother is around you. He loves you."

Hanako blushed and smiled to herself. "I... I love him too." She hummed as two soft but strong hands moved over her back some more.

* * *

"Come on Matsuo, I'll race you to the top!" Koizumi said as she raced to the water slides.

"Don't run!" Mr. Kokan called out.

"They're fine, sir, don't worry," Kyoya assured him, "you two go and find something worth doing."

"Not that wrap thing," said Mr. Kokan.

"This looks nice, this little couples work out routine they do," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Yeah, I guess that wouldn't be so bad," said Mr. Kokan, "We better hurry if we're going to make the next class."

"Go ahead, get going, I assure you your younger two children will be fine with the water park," Kyoya assured them, "Swimming itself is a great exercise routine."

"Thank you," said Mrs. Kokan as she and her husband walked off, arm in arm.

'Happy couple,' Kyoya thought as he took a seat at a lounge chair and pulled out a magazine and started to read.

"Yeah, I'm just testing this place out right now," he suddenly heard Katashi talking. Kyoya turned and saw him flirting with a few ladies in spa robes. "I'm going to be a regular at places like this once my basketball career really takes off. I'll probably have to build my own of course, private, with a few guests everyone now and then."

The two girls giggled, as though they were flirting with them, but Kyoya knew better, since he knew who most of them were.

'I wonder how he'd feel if he knew each one already had their own personal spa and could buy any arena he'd would play in,' he thought as the girls continued to giggle at Katashi, not realizing they were laughing at his stupidity instead of finding him interesting.

"Kyoya," he suddenly heard his name called out in a familiar voice.

Kyoya looked up and saw his brother Akito of all people walking over to him.

"Akito, what brings you by? Weren't you in a meeting of sorts?" Kyoya asked.

"I got out early and I thought I'd come and see how your little family spa trip was going with your commoner girlfriend and her family was going. Yuuichi was nice enough to let me come on his new plane, " Akito said as he sat down next to him, "I actually went to your room to drop off my stuff, but I saw both rooms were already occupied."

"Yes, Hanako's little brother Matsuo is sharing with me," Kyoya said.

"I see, well that's my fault, I did come unexpected and uninvited," said Akito, "But don't worry I already got myself my own room."

"Very good," said Kyoya.

"Hey, Kyoya!" Matsuo called out as he came running over to him, "Aren't you going to come down a slide?"

"No thank you, I'm not much into that," said Kyoya.

"Oh," said Matsuo, a little disappointed, "Um well, what sort of things do you like to do?"

"Know people are having a good time, and if you're having a good time using the pool and slides, I will most certainly have a good time," said Kyoya.

"Hmm okay," said Matsuo as he hurried off to the pool again.

"I take it that's one of Hanako's brothers?" Akito asked.

"Yes, the one I'm sharing with the room with," said Kyoya.

"He seems to like you," said Akito.

"Yes, he and I are starting to get along quite nicely," said Kyoya, "Unlike her other brother who constantly insist he'll be rich and famous himself one day and seems to resent I already have many luxuries in my life."

"Someone should tell him the high life isn't always that great," said Akito.

"He has to learn things like that on his own," said Kyoya.

"Oh, I think I see Mother and Fuyumi coming, along with Miss Hanako, and," Akiko stopped before he could finish his sentence, "Who's the other young lady with them?"

"Oh Nobuko, Katashi's date on this trip," said Kyoya.

"Oh, she's Mr. Katashi's boyfriend?" Akito asked slightly disappointed.

"No, just his date, he didn't want to come alone on this trip. Every time I've met the man he's with another woman," said Kyoya, "Sometimes, he's with another woman even when he's supposed to be with a certain girl."

"I see," Akito said as he notice Katashi walking off with one of the woman he had been trying to impress, "Does he know what a notorious cougar that woman is, he's going with?"

"I doubt it, he probably doesn't realize she's 45," said Kyoya.

* * *

"Katashi?" Nobuko said suddenly when she saw Katashi walking off with another woman.

"Oh come on Katashi, have a little self control!" Hanako muttered.

"Isn't that," Fuyumi started to say, only to have her mother clamp her hand over her mouth.

"It's not our business dear," Mrs. Otori said with a smirk.

"I don't believe this! I should have know, I was the only one who didn't have plans for spring break and that's why he invited me!" Nobuko muttered as she walked off to a health drink bar to drown her sorrows.

"Poor girl," said Fuyumi.

* * *

"Hmm, excuse me," Akito said as he stood up from his chair.

"Her father owns several hair salons in the city, nothing too fancy and like I said only in the city," Kyoya told him.

"So she has a little merit too? Perfect," said Akito as he walked over to the bar, next to Nobuko.

"Hello sweet lady, is something the matter?" he asked causally. Nobuko blushed as he spoke to her.

* * *

"Is that Akiko? What's he doing here?" Fuyumi asked.

"Right now, being a gentleman it looks like," said Mrs. Otori.

"If Katashi sees that, he'll be _mad_ ," Hanako said.

"Let's hope he does then," said Mrs. Otori, "He can work out his tension perfectly here."

Fuyumi moaned with pleasure as she stretched.

"I feel great after that massage! I think I'm going to go take a run around one of the jogging tracks for a short while," she said, "Mother, wish to join me? We can power walk together."

"No, I think I'll go soak in one of the personal Jacuzzis," said Mrs. Otori, "I could use a good soak."

"Suit yourself," said Fuyumi, "I'm going to go change into my running suite. Hey, Kyoya, did we see Akito is here?"

"Yes as a matter of fact," said Kyoya, "Apparently he got done with his meeting early and decided to join us."

"How sweet," said Fuyumi, "Our two families should do more together."

"Yes, I'm sure we will," said Mrs. Otori as she walked off to do her own thing.

Fuyumi smiled happily and headed to the elevators.

"So how have you been doing this whole time watching Matsuo and Koizumi?" Hanako asked as she took a seat next to Kyoya. As she sat down, her robe lifted up a little letting Kyoya get a good view of her exposed thigh.

He reached over and sniffed a little at her.

"That rose massage works its wonders again. I can still smell the sent of roses quite nicely," he whispered into her ear.

"Kyoya?!" Hanako said in surprise, trying to keep her voice down.

"Hmm, forgive me, you just smell so appealing," said Kyoya. He reached over and slowly pulled Hanako closer to him when he heard his phone going off.

'No!' Kyoya thought, recognizing the dial tone. 'Why does he do things like?!'

"Who's that?" Hanako asked looking towards the sound of where the phone was coming from.

"Just a little annoyance, I'll take care of it," Kyoya said as he let her go and moved to pick up his phone.

"Yes Tamaki?"

"Kyoya! I just had to call to express my utter happiness! This trip to France has been going great! Mother adores Haruhi! Haruhi adores her! Ranka loves Mother so much and Mother loves him! It's amazing! I've never felt so much happiness among my family before!"

"That's great Tamaki, I'm glad things are working out well for you and Haruhi," said Kyoya, "So, I'll...,"

"And you should see the dress we got Haruhi to wear! She's too cute in it! She mostly wore it as a favor to Mother, but I get I can find a way to have her wear it more when we get back home!"

'You're not going to let me hang up politely soon, are you moron?' Kyoya thought mad. He looked over and saw Hanako still had her leg exposed and it looked amazing. He wanted to touch it, glide his hand up and down it really badly.

* * *

Hanako watched Kyoya talk to his friend on his phone when her own started to ring. She reach down and picked it up to see it was Namiko calling.

"Hey Nam," she answered.

"Hey, how's it going?" Namiko said, "Sorry to bug you now during your trip, but I wanted to ask you something? There's this cool new shop in town near Ritsu's beach house that sells oil paper umbrellasand I know you like those, so I wanted to ask if you would like one."

"Oh Namiko, you don't have to go out of your way to get me one," said Hanako.

"No please, I insist, they're really cute! You'd like them!" said Namiko.

"Do they have any blue ones?" asked Hanako sheepishly.

"Several, there's lite blue, dark blue, greenish blues, and more." said Namiko

"Alright, if you want to, I'll take a sky blue one," said Hanako.

"Great! The sky blue ones have either pink, or yellow flowers, or there's one with white clouds" said Namiko.

"Ill take the one with the... yellow flowers. Hey since you're buying me something, would you like me to bring you back something from the spa here?" asked Hanako.

"Like what?" asked Namiko.

"Well I can bring you a new work out bag so you could work out with Ritsu or a pair of matching bathrobes for you Ritsu or some fancy massage oils. I just got done that used this really nice rose scented oil. It smells really good and makes the skin super, super, soft.."

"Oh, that oil stuff sounds great, bet I can get Ritsu to use it on me," said Namiko as she giggled.

"Okay, I'll get you a bottle," Hanako promised, giggling.

* * *

"Tamaki, I'm sure whatever you do from here on out on your trip you can tell me about it more when we both get home from vacation," Kyoya insisted in a serious tone.

"Oh but Kyoya, I'm so happy right now! I can't contain it!" Tamaki whined.

"Then at least try until the vacation's over. Call me at the end of week okay? Enjoy your time with Haruhi and your mother while you can!" Kyoya said as he hung before Tamaki could talk some more.

He sighed before looking over at Hanako who was talking on her own phone now herself, looking happy as she talked. Kyoya lowered his eyes down to her exposed legs. She wiggled it a little, as if taunting Kyoya. Her legs looked so smooth and soft. He had never even grazed her leg at any time before, but they lured him. Kyoya looked around a little to see if anyone was really looking before reaching over and stroking it.

"Yeah?" Hanako said, still talking to Namiko, "That sounds, OH!"

"What, what's wrong?" Namiko asked.

"Nothing," Hanako said looking over at Kyoya who was smiling at her while his hand glided up her leg, "I actually got to go."

"Oh of course, don't let me interrupt your vacation. We'll share stories when we get back! Love you! Bye bye!" Namiko said as she quickly hung up.

"Kyoya!" She said, shocked.

"Hmm, I'm sorry, but it almost looked like it was asking me to do it," Kyoya said, "You know, I don't mind watching your younger siblings sake, but maybe, tonight, we could try working out some alone time?" He whispered as his fingers danced on her leg, ending just above her knee where he gently rubbed his thumb over. As he sat, he pulled Hanako so she was atop his lap.

"Hmm, I think my leg and I would like that," Hanako said as she leaned closer to Kyoya. The two were mere inches apart when they were once again interrupted.

"Hanako! Kyoya!" Katashi stopped for a moment when he realized what he had just interrupted. "Oh god! You two weren't going to kiss were you?" Sounding disgusted.

Hanako smiled. "And if we were?" She asked as she kissed Kyoya for a moment before looking at Katashi.

Katashi stormed closer to them.

"What's wrong Katashi?" She asked confused.

"What's wrong?! I was nearly molested by a 100 year old woman in the sauna!" said Katashi.

"She's only 45," said Kyoya, "And I would be careful about saying rude things about her. Between her own family fortune, and her nice settlements from her two ex-husbands, she carries a lot of weight in the upper society."

"Oh come on, I'm not afraid of...," Katashi tried to argue.

"Is there a problem here?" Akito asked he walked up to group. Nobuko had her arms linked with his and she was smiling brightly.

"What the hell?" Katashi said when he saw Nobuko with Akito, "What's going on here? Nobuko, what the hell are you doing with some guy?!"

"Um this "guy" happens to be a part of the family that owns this spa," Nobuko said.

"No, Hanako's showoff boyfriend's family owns this lousy place!" said Katashi.

"That's what she said, our whole family owns this spa," said Kyoya.

"What?" Katashi said confused.

"This is my older brother Akito," said Kyoya.

"Your older, brother?" said Katashi looking at him confused.

"Hi Akito," Hanako said waving at him.

"Hello again Hanako," Akito said, his tone kind, but confused as he saw the romantic aura his brother and the girl were exuding. Kyoya never showed this when the two were at home. He almost felt happy that their father wasn't here to make them feel they had to be proper the entirety of the trip. He looked at Nobuko and knew later that they were going to sit in a chair and he would pull her onto his lap as well.

"Listen, Katashi, Akito was going to take me to this new skin treatment center, I'll catch up with you later okay?" Nobuko said Akito quickly led her away.

"What the hell?! First you steal my thunder and now your brother is stealing my girlfriend?!" Katashi said.

"You couldn't even remember you her name this morning," Hanako reminded him.

Over in the distance, Hanako saw her parents coming back, her mother smiling widely as they held hands. "Alrighty, your father and I talked it over. All of us are going to dinner and seeing a movie, we want to give the two a while to spend together. I mean, Kyoya's in the university right? So they can't see each other often."

Hanako gasped. "You... what?!" She asked shocked.

"Your father isn't keen on the idea, but I convinced him that you two would be responsible and could spend a night together." She whispered, hugging Hanako. "Alright kiddos. You two have fun." She said to Hanako and Kyoya. "As for the rest of us... what should we see?"

Hanako and Kyoya listened as they heard the group debating on an film they all wanted to see.

Hanako looked over at Kyoya who extended a hand to her. "My parents did what?" She asked outloud.

Kyoya looked at her confused. "Are you not happy?"

Hanako shook her head frantically. "Oh no! I am happy. Ecstatic! They just really shocked me that they are allowing it. I thought my father would die before I could even mention sleeping in the same bed as a boy" she laughed.

Kyoya chuckled, "Well let's just be happy we can do so." He whispered, tickling his fingers further up her thigh but stopping where the robe ending.

Hanako shivered at the foreign touch, but smiled.

"Shall we enjoy an evening of relaxation?"

Hanako blushed and nodded. "I'd like that."

The walk to Hanako's resort room was only five minutes away, making it quick and easy to arrive there. Kyoya held Hanako's hand as he led her to her room. Smiling, he watched as Hanako swiped her card through the reader.

"You've been taking care of your siblings while your parents enjoyed themselves, I think while they all go to see a movie and go to dinner, you deserve some relaxation time."

Hanako smiled and nodded. "Yes, thank you very much. Would you like me to make dinner for you?"

Kyoya squinted. "But that's not relaxing."

Hanako shrugged. "But I want to. Please?"

Kyoya chuckled. "Sure. I'd appreciate having your cooking."

Hanako nodded as she went into the fridge and freezer in the room. In it there was nothing. She looked to him, "May I borrow your card to get in the room?"

Kyoya looked at her curiously. "I trust you with the card, but please allow me to go with you. It isn't safe for you to go out at this time of night by yourself."

Hanako blushed. "Sure."

As they walked to the little supermarket just down the road, Hanako walked through it, finding a six inch cut of pork tenderloin, bamboo shoots, snap peas, carrots, cabbage, sesame oil, and green peppers. She smiled as she threw those into her basket. She was glad as she remembered that the room had all the cooking utensils and things any one would need, just not the food.

As Kyoya waited at the entrance, as instructed by Hanako. She walked passed a plate that held six large chocolate covered strawberries. Looking at Kyoya to see if he was looking, she snuck them into the basket. She moved to the counter and despite Kyoya's pleads to allow him to pay, she wouldn't hear of it.

Smiling at him, they passed Hanako's family.

"Hey sweetheart." Her mother greeted. "What have you two planned for tonight?"

Kyoya smiled. "Hanako, despite my insistence for her to relax, wants to make me dinner and then we'll probably watch a movie or two before turning in for the night."

She smiled. "Sounds romantic. Enjoy you two! We'll see you two in the morning for breakfast."

They waved as their family group entered the movie theatre. After they disappeared through the doors the two joined hands again on the way back to the room.

As they got back to the room, Hanako instructed Kyoya to stay away from the kitchen area as she snuck the chocolate covered strawberries into the fridge.

Kyoya couldn't help but to chuckle as he sat down at the dining table, waiting for dinner. As she served him a plate of pork stir fry, Kyoya looked at the plate, his eyes widened as he smiled at Hanako. "This looks exquisite. Itadakimasu." He said as he and Hanako dug into the meal.

Hanako watched as Kyoya took his first bite and heard him as he moaned happily.

"Hanako, this is absolutely delicious."

She giggled. "Enjoy. There are seconds if you'd like." She smiled as she dug in herself.

* * *

Kyoya sat across from Hanako at the dining table after both had just finished eating. He smiled kindly at her. "That was quite delicious Hanako," he said wiping his mouth with a cloth napkin.

Hanako blushed, "Thank you." She smiled grabbing the empty plate from in front of Kyoya. "Did you want dessert?"

Kyoya hamdan thought. "Depends, what's available in the fridge or freezer?"

"Well…" Hanako said looking into the fridge when she spotted the chocolate covered strawberries. She remembered something Namiko had told her. "Guys like something new once in awhile. They like being surprised sometimes." Hanako blushed biting her lip. "Close your eyes"

"Huh?" Kyoya asked.

"Just close your eyes. I've got a surprise for you."

He looked at Hanako his smile suspicious, "Okay."

Hanako look back making sure his eyes were closed taking the bowl with her she set it on the coffee table sitting next to Kyoya facing him she grabbed one of the strawberries and lightly swept the strawberry along his soft lips. She then took the same strawberry.

Kyoya opened his mouth a little bit and lightly licked his lips. "So.. chocolate?" He asked as he took a breath, Hanako blushed dark as she felt a sudden urge to lean forward and kiss away the little chocolate left behind. She leaned in towards him, her nose gently brushing his as she got closer. Once she got that close, Kyoya's and her breathing speed picked up as both anticipated the kiss.

As soon as her lips touched his, he had a sharp intake of breath, his eyes wide as Hanako kissed him.

Hanako smiled and pulled away, holding the chocolate covered strawberry in between her fingers, offering him to bite it.

Kyoya nodded and bit into it, taking the piece from her hand and placing it in the bowl after he swallowed, his mouth tasting of chocolate and strawberry. He leaned in fast, pressing his lips to hers again, his nose next to hers.

Leaning more into him, with Hanako's lips on his, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, massaging her fingers into his hair. She tightened her hold on him, her face was so close and her lips were roughly moving against his.

Kyoya pleasurably groaned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly to him, their chests against each other. His quick action as he moved to his knees caused him to lose his balance, causing her to fall onto her back, Kyoya now hovering over her, he noticed her lips were dark pink and swollen, as Hanako noticed his were swollen to.

Hanako gasped, looking up at him, her cheeks pink. "I… I…"

Kyoya's eyes were passionate as he placed a gentle index finger on her lips. "Shh… it's alright." He said, smiling as he leaned back down, holding his body up with his arms as he began to peck against her neck. He groaned, feeling his pants tightening.

Hanako, gasped, biting her lip. "K-Kyoya?"

He smiled. "Yes?"

"I… I'm ready to… if you are..."

Kyoya gasped, moving back up, looking at her, shocked. "Hanako… are you sure? I don't want you to feel rushed. Or feel like you have to."

Hanako sat up, wrapping an arm around his neck, their faces very close, she pressed her lips back to his, this time holding on tight as she kissed him, causing Kyoya's passion to go from want to a need.

He bit his lip, for the first time allowing himself to show all of his true self. "Hanako, if we don't stop now… I won't be able to." He breathed into her ear, his eyes closed and his breath hot.

Hanako wasn't sure where it came from when she nibbled his earlobe, "That's okay."

Hanako wasn't sure what made this happen. Wasn't sure what changed in her, but as she looked at his, to her, princely face, she could feel herself become excited.

Kyoya smiled down at her, he himself feeling the romance between them grow. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away, smiling down at her.

She could feel Kyoya's fingers tangle into her shoulder blade length orange hair, his hand caressing her cheek as his thumb gently swept over her cheekbone over and over.

"Unlike most men, I've never once glanced at adult entertainment, so everything is new to me." Kyoya said nervously, his usual cool and calm disposition wavered.

Hanako blushed, her cheeks pink. "I haven't either. This will be a first for the both of us."

Kyoya nodded and moved off of the couch, taking Hanako's hand in his, walking her over to the bed and stopping at the edge of the king sized bed. He smiled as he moved one of his hands to her neck, the other to the small of her back.

Hanako's blush was dark pink as Kyoya reached down, gripping the bottom of her t-shirt.

"I'll be gentle Hanako, if there's something you don't like, please tell me." Kyoya urged, his voice holding a slight panicked tone.

Hanako nodded, moving both of her hands to the sides of his head, caressing his neck gently. "I will, but I want you to do the same as well."

Kyoya nodded in agreement as he leaned down, pressing his lips to the joint beneath her jaw and placing a gentle kiss there, sucking on the skin. Kyoya gently nibbled her earlobe. "I can't hold back anymore." He said, his breath hot against her ear as he started pulling her shirt over her head and removing his t-shirt exposing his, not muscular, but toned chest. He pulled her to him, hugging her, and groaning in pleasure as their skin touched.

Kyoya moved his lips to hers, kissing her heavily, moving his mouth to neck, peppering kisses down it until he reached the nape of her neck, his hands moving down her body passionately as he gripped her hips in his hands.

With haste the two undressed As Hanako stood naked before a naked Kyoya, they couldn't help but to look over their significant others body.

Hanako blushed as she went to wrap her arms over her chest and hung her head to hide her eyes from Kyoya.

Kyoya shook his head, pulling her hands into his, looking her body up and down. Kyoya smiled sincerely. "You're beautiful Hanako."

Hanako bit her lip. "So are you- Wait no! Not beautiful! Handsome! No, that's not-"

Kyoya silenced her by leaning down and hugging her once more, his body heat and his heart beating passionately, calming her down almost immediately as their hearts seemed to synchronize and beat together.

Hanako gasped as she felt their skin completely touching each other.

"Are you okay Hanako?" Kyoya asked.

She nodded, holding him to her. "I've just never felt like this before. I've never been this close to a man, ever."

Kyoya chuckled. "I hope not. You're mine." He winked, walking her backwards, her knees hitting the end of the bed, causing her to fall back. He reached into his wallet, pulling out a condom.

Hanako looked at him curiously.

"I always wanted to have one with me, just in case. You never know." He said.

Hanako nodded, in agreement with his statement.

She smiled as he climbed over her. "I... I love you Hanako."

Hanako gasped as Kyoya and her then became one, their body's truly connected in such an intimate way. Hanako looked up at him, a tear falling from her eye. He looked concerned for a moment before Hanako grabbed his forearms. "I'm okay. I'm just... I'm overwhelmed by how much I... I love you."

* * *

Kyoya smiled as their bodies began to move in sync, their bodies feeling levels of passion and pleasure that they'd never felt before. Soon, their passion continued to build and build until the two fell from their peaks, both shaking in ecstasy. Kyoya was panting as he rolled over to Hanako's side, both sweating profusely.

Hanako's back was arched as the two grabbed at the other tightly, their pleasure sending them off into oblivion.

* * *

Kyoya was breathing heavily, peppering her collarbone with kisses as he rested his head at the nape of her neck. "H-hanako, I've... I've ever felt so much happiness before."

Hanako hummed as she massaged her fingers against his scalp as she and Kyoya turned on their sides, looking into each other's eyes. Hanako turned towards him, smiling as she looked at him. "That... was one of the most amazing moments of my life."

Kyoya smiled. "I'm glad I could please you. In more ways than one of course." Kyoya chuckled and leaned in to kiss her forehead before he pulled her to him, pulling the blanket around the two of them.

"Good thing we told our parents we're spending the night together."

"Yes, wouldn't want them or my family coming to get either of us." He yawned, turning over, spooning her from the back, his one hand under his head, the other resting on her stomach as his breathing slowed as he fell asleep, his face buried behind her neck.

Hanako was still awake, so she turned her head and looked. She sighed happily at his beautiful face as the moonlight from outside shined in on his peaceful face.

Hanako turned her body over, now facing him, leaned in and placed a kiss on his collarbone before she tucked herself into his chest, falling asleep in his embrace. As she tucked herself in, Kyoya's hold on her tightened and Hanako smiled, breathing in his smell, allowing it, along with the rhythmic sound his beating heart, to lull her to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I still can't believe Kyoya would hang up on me like that!" Tamaki cried as he and Haruhi drove in a car together.

"Tamaki, you've been going on like this since you called him around 9 am! It was 4 pm back there in Japan, so one would assume he was busy with something and didn't want to be bugged," Haruhi said.

"I know, but I just wanted to express how happy this trip was going! I mean right now I'm taking you to a very special spot from my childhood and I just know you're going to love it! I wanted to share my good feelings with Kyoya!" Haruhi sighed at her harebrained lover.

Haruhi looked him in the eyes. "Why not just focus on the good time we're having together here and now?" Haruhi said, "I'm having a good time too but I don't want to call Namiko or Hanako to tell them about it. I just want to focus my time and attention on you and the trip."

"Hmm," Tamaki muttered, "Oh, we're here."

He pulled the car to a stop and got out, "Come on, you'll like it."

Haruhi slowly moved out of the car and followed Tamaki until he led her to one of the most beautiful rose gardens she had ever seen. Roses of every color decorated the garden. Never before had she seem a blue or violet rose, but the garden sang in beauty with adorable hummingbirds and butterflies landing on and flying around all of the breathtaking nature.

"Whoa, how did you find this?" she asked, her voice dripping with awe.

"I was out exploring when I was a child and happened to come upon it," Tamaki said as he plucked one, a white rose, and handed it to Haruhi.

"Does it belong to someone?" Haruhi asked.

"Not that I've ever known," said Tamaki, "no one's ever complained about me being here and picking roses in the whole time I've know about it. This is favorite secret spot in the whole world. I've never even told Mother or Father about it. You're actually the first person I've ever brought here. I mean I brought roses to others and told them I have a secret place where I like to pick them, but I've never brought anyone here."

"Really?" Haruhi said as she held her rose close, not sure how to accept something like that.

"Oh yes, you're special Haruhi Fujioka," Tamaki said as he pulled Haruhi close to him.

Haruhi didn't fight it, she didn't even fidget. Instead she decided to beat Tamaki to the punch early and leaned up, kissing him on his lips. In a weird way it felt nice knowing she had been trusted with such a secret and that Tamaki had wanted to kiss her in such a place. She actually wondered if she ever had a chance she or Tamaki could spin this story in a way to tell the club guests back home about it.

* * *

"Well," Namiko said as she opened her new umbrella open and twirled it behind her back, "What do you think?" She asked, her tone unsure.

"Hmm, looks nice," Ritsu complimented as he watched Namiko standing in front of him with her umbrella.

"Think it would go good with the new kimono?" Namiko asked as she turned around to let Ritsu see the different angle of her other side.

"Definitely," said Ritsu.

Namiko smiled innocently and hurried over to her suitcase before walking into the bathroom. She stook behind the door and carefully put the kimono together, she even pulled her hair up and grabbed the beautiful hawaiian flower she had bought last year. She came out soon in the kimono, twirling her umbrella.

"Damn, you look beautiful!" Ritsu said.

"Well thank you," Namiko said as she walked over to the mirror to look at herself. She felt Ritsu come up behind her and put his arms around her shoulder.

"We just need to get you into a kimono and we'd look like one of those old fashion power couples from the Edo period or something," said Namiko.

"I would have made sure you were treated the best if we lived in that era," said Ritsu.

"You don't think someone could ever hide a weapon in their umbrella?" Namiko asked as she looked at her umbrella.

"Sure, all the time," said Ritsu as he took the handle and looked it over, "You could fit a small knife or dart in there, could easily dump it out or stab a person with it."

Namiko giggled at his comment. "Normally you'd freak out a little over me asking such a question."

"Well, we've been together for a while now, I figured you were being well immersed with my family, might as well school you in our ways a little," said Ritsu.

Namiko giggled some more before she turned around and kissed him, "and if I do good in my studies professor? Will I get a reward?"

"Well, sure," said Ritsu.

"And if I do bad, will I be punished?" Namiko teased some more, as she kissed him again.

"Hmm, maybe," Ritsu said.

Just as Namiko went for another kiss, the sliding door was opened.

"Come on your two, we need to get going for the festiv-" Nobu stopped speaking as Kyo, Sachi, and Ritsu's father came up to the door and smiled.

Kyo teared up as he hugged her. "My little girl looks so beautiful!"

"Yes, indeed, fit for a syndicate daughter." Lord Kasanoda complimented, smiling. "But Nobu is right. Come on children, let's get to the festival." He said as Mori, Limber, Honey, Kaoru, and Hikaru walked behind him, following him outside.

Ritsu took Namiko's hand in his where she slipped on her wooden sandals. "I truly love you Namiko."

"I love being with you, no matter what kind of life you live," Namiko said, kissing him more.

* * *

Hanako moaned as she slowly felt herself waking up. She felt the warm light from the second story window warm her as she opened her eyes. She smiled, feeling so comfortable. She could feel a hand on the small of her back and open her eyes to see Kyoya still asleep, facing her and his hand resting on her back gently as he tightly held her to him.

"Kyoya," she said softly with a smile. She looked over his face and his down his torso where she gently moved her fingers. She blushed at his face. During the day, aside from yesterday, his face was always focused. Right now, his expression... it was like he was a child who was having a sweet dream. "Kyoya, you really are amazing." She whispered, kissing his adam's apple.

"Thank you, so I've been told," Kyoya suddenly, but quietly, said without opening his eyes.

"Kyoya!" Hanako said in surprise.

Kyoya moaned as he opened his eyes, smiling, "It was very satisfying and heartwarming last night, wouldn't you say?"

"Hmm, yeah, it was, was wonderful," said Hanako. She felt Kyoya moving as he moved to hover over her. Kyoya's eyes roamed down from her face to where the blanket halted his gaze. Kyoya peppered kisses on her face and neck, or any other exposed skin he could reach without moving too much. "I just hope we don't have to explain this to our parents right away."

"Don't worry about that," Kyoya assured her in his sexy voice, "We'll keep this our secret for now."

Hanako giggled some more a Kyoya's kisses, "I know how my dad would probably react, but how would yours probably react?"

"He'd just brush it off and tell me to make sure I'm being responsible with things like this," Kyoya told her.

"I hope you're right, I'd hate to make him mad," said Hanako.

Kyoya chuckled and leaned his head down, pressing his lips hard to Hanako's as he allowed his weight to lay upon her as he caressed the side of her face, his other hand moving to caress her hip as he passionately and roughly kissed her.

Hanako groaned into the kiss, loving the feeling of his warm and soft, but also tone body upon hers and the way his hands felt as they brushed against her skin.

"What do you say to another round before breakfast?" Kyoya asked, moving his head to the nape of her neck where he suckled on the skin there.

Hanako gasped and nodded. "I'd love that."

Kyoya hummed as he suckled harder, leaving a mark as he moved peppering her chest, just above her breasts, with kisses.

Hanako blushed as she watched him. It felt so romantic to be with him with way. How she wished this bliss would never end.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on suite's door.

Kyoya moved up on his hands and looked over at the door along with Hanako.

"Oh no, you don't think Dad found out already do you?" Hanako said as she, sadly, but with haste jumped from the bed and put on a night dress and a white bathrobe.

"I don't think he could have, but I'll stay over here for now," Kyoya said as he too got up and put on some of his pajama pants and a robe.

"Hold on, hold on, I'm coming!" Hanako said as she came to the front door and opened it to see her brother Katashi standing there. He was looking extremely mad.

"Katashi? What's the matter?" She asked confused.

"Where is that boyfriend of yours?" He asked, his tone more angry than he looked.

"Excuse me?" Hanako asked, trying to hide her nervousness.

"Where is your boyfriend?!" Katashi demanded.

"Why?" She asked.

"Where is your stupid self-centered egotistic boyfriend! I have a few words for him!" Katashi snapped.

"Like what?" Hanako asked as she rolled her eyes.

"My girlfriend's moved out of our room and into his brother's room, that's what!" Katashi snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Hanako asked.

"I had to spend a miserable evening alone when Nobuko showed up in my room with your stupid boyfriend's stupid brother, all happy and giggly and then told me flat our that he had invited her to stay in his room! She just abandoned me like it was nothing and left with him! She broke my heart!"

"You were complaining about sharing a room with her when we first arrived," Hanako reminded him, her tone soft. "If you don't mind. It is still early. Could you lower your volume?"

Katashi sighed and quieted his tone, but the anger was still present. "Bite me! Just tell me where your boyfriend is! I already went to his room and Matsuo told me he wasn't there! So where is he?! He needs to tell his brother to stay away from my girlfriend!"

"She's not your girlfriend, she was just the only girl you knew that didn't have plans for spring break. If you want to get her back, go talk to her yourself! She's her own person and besides Kyoya doesn't control his brother! You call my boyfriend self-centered and egotistic? How about you look in the mirror! Go talk to her yourself, and knowing Kyoya's family as well as I do, I'd be careful or you might be asked to leave this resort." Hanako warned as she slammed the door in her brother's face. She turned to Kyoya and saw as he was dressing. Her expression softened. "I'm sorry for my outburst."

Kyoya walked over and hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it so their eyes would meet. "No need to apologize. I'm shocked, but happy you stuck up for me."

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked gently. She giggled. "What about our round two?" She winked.

Kyoya laughed and kissed her forehead. "I'm just going to my brother's room to speak with him." He smiled. "Besides... I'll only be gone for a few short moments."

Hanako blushed but also found herself excited at his words.

"Wait for me. I'll be right back." He winked before grabbing a copy of Hanako's room key and walking out. 'So Nobuko is sharing a room with Akito now huh?' Kyoya thought as he walked out of her room, 'Hmm, bold of him. Of course he could have just as easily felt that he wanted to get her away from a man who couldn't even remember her name before picking her up.'

* * *

Kyoya reached his brother's room where he gently knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Akito asked.

"Kyoya." He said.

"One moment."

Kyoya nodded to himself as he waited nearly three minutes before the door was opened and he found his brother in a black robe. "Good morning brother. My apologies for the intrusion. I need to briefly speak with you."

Akito nodded. "What is it?"

"Hanako's brother came pounding on the door. Nobuko is staying in your room?" Kyoya asked curiously.

Akito nodded. "Yes. I couldn't stand that poor girl being mistreated. Please, if that man gives you and your lovely girlfriend an issue again, lead him my way. I'll be too glad to put him in his place." He said, the shadow king trait coming out in him.

Kyoya nodded, chuckling. "Will do. Anyways, sorry to have disturbed you. I'll be on my way. See you at breakfast." Kyoya said as he walked back towards Hanako's room.

Nodding, he swiped his card in the reader. What he saw as he walked in was a shock to him. Such a shock that he locked the door behind him after putting a sign on the handle that read. "Please do not disturb: Sleeping."

Kyoya could almost swear he was blushing fuchsia pink. "H-Hanako?" He asked.

On the bed, Hanako laid upon the bed, her robe laying open, her naked body exposed, her arms resting above her head, and her one leg elegantly placed over the other.

He gulped as he shed his clothing, crawling up onto the bed.

Hanako's eyes were closed as she pretended to sleep, her act coming to a halt as Kyoya continued his kisses upon her chest. She giggled as the romantic kisses tickled her. "I was wondering how soon you'd come back." She blushed.

Kyoya chuckled as he pulled her to him and rubbed her hips. "I'm just shocked. First was last night when you suddenly told me you were ready if I wanted to have sex with you and then today I find you laying naked and trying to seduce me. You're never this forward."

Hanako blushed, her expression looking nervous. "Do you not like it?"

Kyoya shook his head. "No, it's the opposite actually. I'm happy you're being more forward with me. I find it sexy actually."

"To be honest, I've never seen you like you had been last night. You let all worries go and you were really being yourself. I'd love to see that part of you too during other times than sex." She smiled.

Kyoya chuckled. "I'll have to keep that in mind." He kissed again, "so... Are you sure you want round two?"

Hanako wrapped her arms around Kyoya's neck and her legs around his waist. "Of course I am."

Both smiled as they continued where they had left off earlier.

* * *

At the resort, everyone sat at a large table eating their breakfast. Nobuko held Akito's hand under the table as did Hanako's parents and Hanako and Kyoya themselves.

Katashi sat in the corner sulking as he watched Nobuko having fun with someone other than him. 'Maybe Hanako was right... am I really that self-centered?' He thought to himself. He shook his head. 'No... I couldn't be... could I?'

"So kids, how did you enjoy your night together?" Fuyumi asked, smiling.

Mr. Kokan looked over, his expression observing.

"Well it was great." Hanako smiled. "We watched movies late into the night. We didn't go to bed until... what was it... three in the morning."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes. They were great movies too."

"Yeah? What movies did you watch?" Mr. Kokan asked, his tone suspicious.

"Well... there was... "Princess Mononoke," "Howl's Moving Castle..." Hanako said.

"Yes, and there was "Spirited Away," and a film called, "We Were Here."

"Oh! that "Spirited Away" movie is so good!" Nobuko said, her voice excited.

"Oh yeah? I've never seen it." Akito said. He turned to Hanako. "Hanako, would it be alright if we borrowed that film tonight? I'd like to see how good this film is myself."

Hanako nodded. "Of course! I'm sure you'll like it. I'll give it to you later." She smiled.

Akito nodded as Nobuko wrapped her arm around his arm, causing a sad look to come upon Katashi's face.

Hanako watched her brother and sighed, finally he was learning what hurt feels like. Maybe one day he'll turn around. At least, that's what Hanako hoped for.

"I have an idea!" Fuyumi cheered. "Why don't we all play a game of badminton? We could go family to family and whoever wins gets to choose where we all eat for dinner tonight?"

"Oh mommy! Daddy! That sounds like so much fun!" Koizumi cheered as she ate her eggs.

"Yeah! Can we?" Matsuo asked, his expression excited. "We have been playing in gym and I'm sure I can play really well!"

Mrs. Kokan smiled. "It sure does sound like fun."

Kyoya looked over at Mr. Kokan to see if he would like to participate when he noticed the man looking at Hanako's neck. Kyoya crooked an eyebrow as he looked and his eyes widened when he saw the three dark hickies on her neck. Kyoya blushed darkly, receiving an angry look from Mr. Kokan

I looked in another direction, when in his peripheral vision he saw Mrs. Kokan notice the same thing. He looked at her as she, from what it looked like, said 'Calm down. It's normal for people that age to do those things. I'm sure they are being and will be responsible no matter what. You know Hanako.'

Mr. Kokan nodded, his expression still annoyed as he smiled. "You all best prepare yourselves. In my day, I was the badminton champion of my high school!"

Akito chuckled. "Game on? Is that the right expression?"

'Maybe I can win Nobuko back?' Katashi smiled, 'With this game.' "Game On!" He cheered, his voice full of excitement.

* * *

"So what does that make now?" Akito asked as he casually rested his racket on his shoulder in a casual manner.

"19 to 5 us," Kyoya said as he mimicked his brother's action unintentionally. The two looked over to the other side of the net where Mr. Kokan was glaring at Katashi.

"I said I had that! Why did you still get in the way?!" Mr. Kokan snapped at his son.

"Dad, this is me we're talking about. I am the best, you're just slowing me down," said Katashi.

Mr. Kokan growled, looking like he was fighting with all his might to avoid hitting Katashi with his racket.

"I said stop getting in my way!" Mr. Kokan snapped at his son.

"Dad, I'm the best athlete in this family, probably in this whole spa, or even on the island!" Katashi boasted.

Akito and Kyoya both looked at each other at his comment.

"It's just best to let me handle this all Dad," Katashi insisted as he return to his starting position, "unless you want to truly lose."

* * *

Hanako watched, moaning in frustration over her brother's cocky attitude. Nearby she could hear her mother moaning as well.

"Where did he get such an attitude?" Mrs. Kokan asked out loud.

"I didn't realize how athletic and graceful Akito can move," Hanako also heard Nobuko whisper, "him and his brother sure are skilled huh Hanako?"

"Oh yeah, Kyoya has some very good moves," Hanako replied.

"Kyoya's awesome," Matsuo declared, "he and his brother are going to win for sure!"

"Matsuo!" Mr. Kokan suddenly called out.

"Uh what Dad?" Matsuo called back.

"Get down here! I want you to take your brother's place!" Mr. Kokan called, practically shoving Katashi off the court.

"But Dad!" Katashi tried to protest.

"Give your brother your racket!" Mr. Kokan ordered.

Katashi looked down at the small boy who held out his hand for it. Katashi instead kept inching it away from him.

"Give it to him Katashi!" Mrs. Kokan also called out.

"We have others, in better shape," Kyoya said. Katashi sneered at him at that comment before thrusting the racket into Matsuo's hand.

"Here!" he muttered before walking off the bleachers were everyone else was sitting and watching. He sat down next to Nobuko and flimsy put his arm around her,

"Can you believe this? Dad and Matsuo are going to get creamed by those two," he said.

"Well, maybe, but, you should let your brother play a little right?" Nobuko said.

"Whatever," said Katashi, "This is getting boring anyway. What of you say we sneak out of here and go reserve a private sauna or something?"

Akito looked over at the pair at that comment.

"Miss Nobuko," he called over.

"Yes?" Nobuko called back as she brushed Katashi's hand off of her.

"Let me know when it's close to 11:30, my favorite masseuse here has an opening at that time. I wanted to let you try him, he's amazing," Akito said as he walked over to the bleachers and gently took her hand.

"Oh sure," Nobuko said blushing.

"Akito, don't stall and hog the court," Mrs. Otori suddenly said, "I would like to have a few rounds with Fuyumi and me against Mrs. Kokan and Hanako before the hand treatment appointment I scheduled for Mrs. Kokan and myself."

"Mother?" Akito said looking at his mother slightly worried, "I do hope you intend to go easy on Mrs. Kokan and Miss Kokan."

"I will try," Mrs. Otori said.

"I take it you're pretty good yourself Mrs. Otori?" Hanako asked.

"Above average," said Mrs. Otori, "I have won a few competitions."

"Yeah, where, a old ladies' small competition at a country club or something?" Katashi said snidely.

"Katashi!" Hanako snapped.

Mrs. Otori slowly looked back at the young man before pulling out her phone.

"Sari, could you do me a favor? Take a picture of one of my badminton trophies please? Which one? hmm, take your pick, yes you can take more than one."

"How many trophies do you have?" Hanako asked.

Before Mrs. Otori could answer, her phone buzzed. She held up her phones, "here," she said softly with a stern look.

Katashi, Hanako, Koizumi, and Mrs. Kokan all leaned over to see and saw at least five pictures of different trophies, medals or certificated of badminton and tennis. Most were 1st place trophies in big name championships.

"But this isn't enough to convince you young man, I will gladly take you on right now, one on one!" said Mrs. Otori.

"Uh, that's probably not necessary," said Mrs. Kokan.

"I want to see how good she is! Let her go up against Katashi!" Koizumi pleaded.

"uh sweetie," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Well if Mother does want to challenge Katashi, maybe Nobuko and I can sneak out early so we make it to the masseuse on time, "said Akito.

"Yes, and I can take Matsuo to maybe the boxing gym. He looks like he'd enjoy trying boxing," Kyoya said.

Hanako smiled as she nodded. "I'm sure he would."

"Don't we still have that animal therapy section for the kids, with all the puppies and kittens? I wanted to take Koizumi to it!" said Fuyumi.

"Fuyumi, may I join you?" Hanako asked, taking a swig from her water bottle.

Kyoya's eyes were on the three hickies on Hanako's neck, hoping to god that his mother nor his sister would notice them peaking just over the collar of her t-shirt. He knew if they did, he would never hear the end of it as they would tease him for sure.

"Hey, isn't anyone going to ask what I want?" Katashi asked, "I still want to take on a real challenge for badminton, not an old lady!"

Mrs. Otori looked at him and glared with a smile as the two made it down to the court.

She let Katashi take the first swing and his amateur strike was nothing to the intense hit Mrs. Otori was able to send Katashi's way.

Katashi gasped and moved out of the way. As it flew past him he looked at the next to see it had ripped clean through it. He looked up at her and gulped.

"Old lady?' Don't make me laugh." She cackled, the Mother of Shadow Queens coming out to grace the over confident young adult.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Yes! We won!" Fuyumi cheered, smiling.

As everyone walked out of the badminton court, Fuyumi was high fiving Kyoya, Mrs. Otori, and Akito.

Mrs. Otori giggled as she stretched, her arms tired. "They could have won had that boy not been so overly confident in himself. Perhaps I would have taken it easy on the boy."

Katashi grumbled as he was rubbing his right arm that was decorated with a bruise from the birdie.

Kyoya and Hanako chuckled at that as Kyoya had his arm wrapped around Hanako's shoulders as they walked with everyone.

"But since we get to choose dinner, where would you all like to go for lunch?"

Mr. Kokan shrugged. "Maybe somewhere with a view of the ocean?"

Mrs. Otori smiled. "Oh! Yes! I know the perfect place. They serve delicious japanese style food."

Fuyumi nodded, smiling. "They also have binoculars you can use for up there so you can sightsee the beach from far away."

"Oh! What all do they have there?" Matsuo asked excitedly.

Fuyumi grinned as she spoke. "Well, Let's see... they have different types of rice bowls, Sushi, Rice Balls, Curry and Rice, Chazuke with Umeboshi, salmon, and fish stock, Grilled mackerel, salmon, sea bream, and more. They also have soba and udon noodles as well. If you'd like they also serve ramen and yakisoba."

Mrs. Kokan smiled. "Those all sound so delicious."

Mr. Kokan nodded. "Yes, I must agree."

"They have so much more than that too though." Mrs. Otori said. "When we get there, read the menus and choose anything you like. Like we said, while you all are here, everything is free."

Hanako smiled. "That all sounds great, but why don't we go see that animal therapy section? While Kyoya takes Matsuo to the boxing gym?"

Mr. Kokan nodded in agreeance. "Yes. It is only eleven after all." He said as he check his watch.

Fuyumi nodded. "You're right sir. So, who wishes to come with Hanako, Koizumi, and I to the animal therapy area?"

Only Mr. Kokan walked forward while several others lingered back.

"I still have that hand therapy treatment for my self and Mrs. Kokan," said Mrs. Otori.

"And I still wish to treat Nobuko to that masseuse I promised," said Akito.

"I'm going to my room!" Katashi declared as he stormed off by himself.

"We do have a gymnasium for leisure sports like basketball if you wish," Kyoya called out after him.

"I don't need that, I'm already a pro at that. Why I have my scholarship and all," said Katashi.

Hanako smiled at Matsuo. "Alright, have fun." She looked at Kyoya. "I'll see you in a bit."

Kyoya nodded as was about to walk away before he noticed Hanako come over to him for a second. She whispered into his ear.

"Instead of going to lunch with everyone, let's have a picnic on the beach? I'll bring the food."

Kyoya chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I'll bring the supplies." He waved as Hanako sprinted to follow her younger sister, father, and the others.

* * *

Mr. Kokan looked at Hanako as they walked to the animal therapy area and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, his daughter would be eighteen next year and he understood.

He knew that at his age he had been with Hanako's mother for three years already.

He smiled at himself as he remembered the first time they had met.

* * *

 _He was walking out of his high school. He was reading a book as he walked, not paying attention to anything in front of him._

 _Suddenly he felt something hit him hard and he fell to the ground. As he landed on his rear he heard a girl groan._

 _"Oh man, that hurts..." He heard her say._

 _Looking up he gasped at the girl before him. Her beauty was stunning. Her said was a bright red, like a bright and vibrant fire that fell to the middle of her back. Her hair was wavy and fit her pale complexion well. Her eyes were the most beautiful he had ever seen on a girl. They were almost an emerald green, could almost feel himself being sucked into their beautiful pools. Her body was small but also curvy._

 _The girl looked up at him and got up immediately after cleaning up her dropped materials. "Oh! I am so sorry!"_

 _He shook his head. "Oh no, it was my fault, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."_

 _The girl shook her head. "Me either. I'm still sorry. Oh! I should introduce myself. I'm Shiroma. Shiroma Mae." She said, extending her hand._

 _He reached his hand back out. "Nice to meet you Shiroma. I'm Kokan Norio." He looked at her uniform, it looked like she was here for orientation. Was she a new first year? "Are you here for the orientation?"_

 _She blushed and nodded. "Yeah. I'm from Osaka and just moved to the area so I'll be brand new to this place."_

 _He smiled kindly at her. "Well good luck. I'd show you where but I have an after school job."_

 _She nodded. "Thank you so much. I'll see you around the school then?"_

 _He nodded. "Yeah." He waved as he walked away. He couldn't help himself as she ran into the building. "Hey! Shiroma!"_

 _She turned around for a second. "Yes?"_

 _"I have off of work tomorrow. Maybe you'd like to hang out, I could show you all the cool places here!"_

 _She blushed and smiled. "Sure! I'd like that. Bye Bye!" She waved as she sprinted into the large building._

* * *

Never had Mr. Kokan imagined that they would have gotten married and had children. It was almost crazy how quickly the time flew by.

"Hanako, could I talk with you? Want to get some tea?"

Hanako looked at him, her expression confused but she nodded. "Sure dad. Is something wrong?" She asked, her tone concerned.

He shook his head. "No, just we really don't spend much time together and we don't really see each other too much anymore, so..."

Hanako smiled and patted his back. "I'd like to drink some tea with you." She looked up at Fuyumi. "Fuyumi!"

Kyoya's sister and Koizumi stopped and walked over. "Are you two okay?"

Hanako nodded. "Yeah, we're okay. Dad just wants to get some tea with me." She looked at Koizumi and smiled. "Have fun with Fuyumi."

Koizumi smiled and nodded as she playfully pulled Fuyumi in the direction they had been walking before.

Walking to the nearby tea shop, Hanako wondered what all her father wanted to talk to her about, it almost made her nervous. Was something wrong? Oh no! Had he suspected she and Kyoya's recent activities?

Walking up to the window the two requested two cups of black tea before sitting at an outside table, looking like it was white iron, shaped to look like the legs were elegant flowers, with thick bubbled glass as the table top.

Mr. Kokan looked at Hanako and nodded. "I can't believe you're going to be a senior next year."

Hanako laughed and shook her head. "I can't either honestly. It's scary."

"I'm just glad you didn't turn out like Katashi. Then I would have felt that I really failed as a father."

"No dad, you must not blame how he turned out on yourself. I think the people at the university he went to influenced him. Because before he went, he was never like how he is now. I miss my old brother."

Mr. Kokan nodded. "You're right though, your brother always did try to please others."

The two laughed lightheartedly as their tea was served.

"If you two should need anything else, please let us know." The server said as he also set down a plate with two small croissants and a little holder that held jam, butter, and cinnamon honey butter.

"Thank you." Mr. Kokan said as the man walked away. He looked at Hanako as she excitedly spread cinnamon honey butter on the inside of her croissant, causing him to chuckle to himself. "So... I wanted to talk to you about you and... Kyoya."

Hanako nodded as she looked at him, looking calm on the outside as she was beyond nervous on the inside. "Okay?" She asked curiously.

"Well... are you really happy with this guy? I mean, I just worry about you. He is a man from a rich family after all and I just... you know in the news how some who date the rich just get thrown to the side..."

Hanako nodded. "I understand where you are coming from dad. But believe me, Kyoya... he's very good to me."

"He's never made you feel bad about anything right?"

"Oh no! Never." She insisted. "He has been nothing but amazing to me. He's very kind and he speaks so much about wanted to learn more about the world we come from than the world he grew up in."

Mr. Kokan cocked his head to the side. "I'm confused."

Hanako nodded and giggle. "Well I mean you are getting older and with old age comes-"

Mr. Kokan exclaimed. "Hey! I'm not that old yet dammit!" He laughed.

"But in all seriousness. Think about it dad, someone that grew up like he did, it was tough from how he explains it. He is the fourth child out of all of his siblings. He comes from a high class family which means he grew up having to be proper, could never play like we could. Always had to be serious." She sighed. "I named multiple children's games and in response to each one, he had never played them."

"Duck, Duck, Goose?"

Hanako shook her head.

"Tag?"

"Never."

"Hide and Seek?"

Hanako shook her head again.

"That sounds like a sad life."

Hanako nodded. "One thing Kyoya does is he shows his true self to me. He had told me how repressing and tough those years were on him and his siblings. They were raised to be the perfect beings in a high class ranking. There's many things he wants to learn. He's never been allowed to cook for himself, he's never been allowed to wash his own clothing or fold it. He once told me, 'Being privileged comes at a price. One I sometimes wished I never had to pay.'"

Mr. Kokan sighed, almost regretting his hatred towards the boy. But he also knew he would always have a slight dislike for the boy, the reason? Kyoya was taking his little girl away from him. He reached for his croissant and ate it, smiling at the flakiness of the pastry. "These are really delicious."

Hanako nodded. "Yes they are." She giggled.

"I just... I know you're going to be eighteen next year, but I want you to promise me that you'll be responsible." He said as he painfully eyed the dark offending, to him, marks on her lower neck.

Hanako reached forward and took her father's hand. "Daddy, I can promise you that I am being responsible. We are smart and know the consequences of not being so."

Mr. Kokan smiled as he finished his tea and pastry, placing a 600 yen tip on the table under the cup, before the two went in the direction that Fuyumi had gone. He nodded to himself, feeling much better about the relationship between the two. Perhaps this boy wasn't so bad.

* * *

Koizumi giggled as a puppy licked her face.

"Oh he likes me," she cooed.

"Yes, they are all very friendly," said Mr. Kokan letting a puppy lick him as well, "Where do you get all these animals anyway?"

"Most are rescued from animal shelters," said Fuyumi, "We scout them out and bring them here to offer up a chance for releife therapy. You'd be suprirsed what an animal companionship can do for a person. Plus if someone develops a special bond, they're allowed to take it home."

"That's sweet of you," said Hanako.

"We also scout out older dogs and cats in case someone wants say a dog to run with them on the beach, or a cat to sit on their lap while they're getting a special treatment," said Fuyumi.

"That's a great idea too," said Hanako, "and the older ones are available for adoption too?"

"Oh yes and in the meantime, we keep them here and take care of them," said Fuyumi.

"Sounds like a better life than that of being stuck in a shelter," said Mr. Kokan.

"My thoughts exactly," said Fuyumi, "Took a long time to convince my father of this, but so far this has had some positive results and I help cover the cost for it."

"Hey Daddy, can I," Koizumi started to say.

"Yes, if you find you find one you like, you can bring a pet home," said Mr. Kokan, "But just one, a dog or a cat, not one of each."

"Thank you daddy!" said Koizumi, "I want to go look at the kitties before I make my choice!"

"Of course, they're across the hallway," said Fuyumi.

Koizumi gently put her puppy down, "I'll be right back, but you're defiantly the front runner!" she told it before running to the door, followed close by Fuyumi.

"We'll be right back," Fuyumi said before walking out with the little girl.

"So which one would you prefer Dad, a dog or a cat?" asked Hanako asked.

"If I were to chose, a dog. Dogs can do things like chase a ball or be a guard," said Mr. Kokan, "But it's Koizumi's choice."

He gave a tired but happy sigh. He reached over and took Hanako's hand.

"You've done good honey, you really have, you have a great boy in a great family that I think we'll be able to get close to over the years you and Kyoya continue to see each other," he said happily.

"Thanks dad, you should tell Kyoya that," said Hanako.

"I will, before this trip is over I will," said Mr. Kokan.

* * *

"Alright, let's see your right punch kid!" the boxing instructor encourage Matsuo.

Matsuo launched his arm out and hit one of the pads.

"Not bad, let's see the left!"

Matsuo launched out his other arm.

"Hmm, needs a little work, let's try your left again!"

"Ah!" Matsuo shouted.

"Good, your left arm's tough but your right may need some more toughing up!"

Matsuo nodded before looking over at Kyoya who was watching outside of the ring, "You ever do any kind of boxing Kyoya?"

"I know a little as a self-defense tool," said Kyoya.

"Bet you're really good at it, think you can show me?" Matsuo asked.

"Of course," Kyoya said as he climbed into ring and dawned some boxing gloves.

"Ready Master Otori?" asked the instructor.

"Yes," Kyoya said as he launched out his left arm and hit one of the mats actually making the instructor stumble a little.

"Good, now the right!"

Kyoya did as he was told and made the instructor stumble again, a little more this time.

"Nice, nice, you still got it sir!" said the instructor.

"Wow," Kyoya heard Matsuo say, "You're so amazing Kyoya! Do you think, after this vacation is done, we could still do something together? I mean I'm not expecting something fancy but...,"

"I'm sure we can work something out," said Kyoya, "When I'm not with your sister of course, or when you want to spend time with your actual brother."

Matsuo made a face at that, "Katashi doesn't want to spend time with me. He's always sees me as a pest. A rival even just because we're brothers!"

Kyoya sighed, "I know what it feels like to not feel very loved by ones' brothers," he said patting Matsuo's head, "But I'm sure there's still a part of Katashi that likes you a little. In the meantime, what would you want to do?"

"I want to do something like this, practice boxing together, or maybe running together, or," Matsuo started to list off.

"In other words you'd like to work out with me," said Kyoya, "I could see that happening. Yes, we can defiantly try working out together. I may want to bring your sister along once and a while."

"Sure, whatever, but thanks! This is going to be awesome!" said Matsuo.

"In the meantime, how about a little friendly sparing?" Kyoya offered.

"Yeah!" said Matsuo, "Wait you won't punish me if I hit you right?"

"If I would do something like that, I wouldn't have offered to do this in the first place," said Kyoya as the two got ready to fight.

* * *

After their separate activities ended, on the way to lunch, Hanako went to the close by deli and got two subs, two salads, and fruit that she had put into a basket by the deli.

She walked quickly as they finally met up with everyone.

Matsuo smiled as he spotted the puppy. "OH! What's that?"

Koizumi smiled as Fuyumi was holding the second one.

"Well daddy said you and I could have one pet of our own as long as we promise to care for them!"

Matsuo jumped excitedly. "Which animal is for who?" He asked curiously.

Mr. Kokan gestured to the boxer puppy. "That puppy is your sisters. This one is for you." He said as Matsuo looked in the other one. In the cage was an excited white and caramel colored akita puppy.

"Oh daddy! Thank you!"

Mrs. Kokan looked at him, crooking an eyebrow.

Mr. Kokan walked over and whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "It's simple and I figured it would get them to stop asking for ponies and dolphins."

Mrs. Kokan giggled and nodded. "Very true. I'm so hungry." She laughed as her stomach rumbled out loud.

Fuyumi nodded. "Yes, food sounds great. Let's head to that food place we mentioned before."

Kyoya nodded as he took Hanako's hand in hers as they headed towards the beach where Kyoya had some helpers set up a good sized beach umbrella, and a comfortable large beach blanket.

"Wait! Where are Hanako and her rich boy going?" Katashi asked, confused.

"Well, he and I are having a picnic at the beach and then later if you all would like to join us, we're probably going to swim shortly after. I mean we all are wearing bathing suits under our clothes, might as well take advantage of it."

Koizumi smiled. "Yes! Can we go swimming after we eat?"

Mrs. Kokan smiled and nodded. "Sure, we just have to take the puppies somewhere first."

Mrs. Otori nodded. "No worries. This resort also has a place where people can take their pets where they will be completely safe and well taken care of.

Two guards of the Otori family came over and politely took the dogs cages. "We will take them to the care center. You can get them on your way back to your rooms."

Nodding thankfully, Mrs. Kokan smiled. "We will meet you two down at the beach. Have fun!" She said, dragging away everyone to allow Kyoya and Hanako some more time together.

* * *

Kyoya and Hanako made it to the beach where each removed their outerwear. Kyoya was wearing a pair of green trunks decorated with white bamboo leaves while Hanako wore a blue and white striped bikini, the straps for the bikini top tying behind her neck.

She smiled as she opened the basket.

Kyoya watched her, his eyes roaming up and down her body. He smiled as he remembered their passionate night before. He couldn't get the memory out of his head, but that he wanted it out though. He smiled as he inhaled the ocean breeze.

Hanako looked at him and giggled. "What are you all smiley about?" She asked happily.

"I can't stop thinking about last night."

She blushed as she felt a knot in her stomach tighten, her heart beating fast as she too recalled it. "It... was amazing wasn't it?"

"So was the second time this morning." He said.

Hanako giggled and nodded. "I was... insatiable, I suppose."

Kyoya watched as she pulled out plates to set the sub sandwiches on. "I could say the same thing..." He mused as his eyes moved up her smooth, supple, porcelain legs to the edge of the bottom of her blue and white striped bikini. "I could also say that I still am."

Hanako gasped as she looked up, blushing, letting her hair become a curtain to hide her blush as she continued to pull the salads and the fruit from the basket along with two bottles of water.

The two remained silent as they ate their sandwiches and salads, letting the sound of the waves come in fill the air.

Hanako moved to her stomach, a towel below her head as she looked at Kyoya, the sun shining down on her body. "Well... I..." She smiled. "If we could I would have the two of us share a room the rest of this vacation, but..."

Kyoya nodded. "Don't worry. I know." He moved to laying on his side as he grabbed a grape, eating it. "We are here for all of us to be together. No matter how much I want to, I can't keep you completely all to myself. Besides, I need to take this time to get to bond with your younger brother." He winked.

Hanako nodded as she took a small bite of her apple. "I'm sure he'd really like that. He seems to like you a lot."

Kyoya looked at Hanako's naked back and the back of her shoulders and legs as well as the back of her neck, moving to grab some sunscreen. "Well I'm glad most of your family seems to like me." He said as he put a good amount of the white sunscreen in his hands. He rubbed his hands together, warming it before gently rubbing it into her back.

Hanako moaned happily as Kyoya straddled her from behind, his hands moving from her neck, down to her shoulders, and down her soft back.

"Though, It seems I still have work to do to get your father to like me."

Hanako shook her head as she smiled at him. "I think my father really has come around."

"Really?" Kyoya asked, his tone a little shocked.

Hanako turned over, looking up at Kyoya as he still straddled her.

Kyoya smiled as he leaned down, moving onto his one forearm over her, his other hand caressing her cheek.

She hummed, arching her back.

Kyoya pulled away, looking into her emerald eyes, looking blown away as Hanako took her medium length hair out of it's scrunchy. "You are an amazing girl, you know that?"

"What makes me so amazing? I'm ordinary compared to you."

Kyoya sighed, picking Hanako up as Kyoya leaned against a grassy hill, pulling Hanako onto his lap. He looked into her eyes seriously. "Hanako, you are beyond ordinary. Don't you realize that? If I saw you as ordinary I wouldn't have chosen to be with you. Last night and the amount of time we've spent together already should prove that. But, I suppose I haven't really said it as much as I should."

"Say what?" She asked.

"I love you Hanako."

"Kyoya..." She hummed, her eyes glazing over as her eyes watered. "I love you too!" She exclaimed as her excitedly began to makeout with him, Kyoya's hands on her hips with her arms wrapped around his neck.

* * *

On the lunch balcony sat everyone, laughing happily as they chatted. Fuyumi was chatting happily with Koizumi and Matsuo while Mrs. Otori, Mr. Kokan, and Mrs. Kokan were talking.

"We really have had a fantastic time on this vacation. It has given Norio and I time to make up for what we haven't had time to do after we had our four children."

Mrs. Otori smiled. "We are glad we could spend some time with you all, it's been really nice getting to truly get to know your family." She said, her voice trailing off as she looked over the balcony and smiled.

Mr. and Mrs. Kokan followed her gaze, seeing a couple on the beach, no doubt it was Hanako and Kyoya.

"Aw! Look at Kyoya! It's so nice to know he has such a romantic side!" Fuyumi said, smiling at her mom as she looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Fuyumi! It's not nice to spy on those two." Mrs. Otori said herself as she looked through the binoculars as well.

Mrs. Kokan laughed as she picked up her own pair and blushed immediately.

"What?" Mr. Kokan asked as he politely took the binoculars from her, immediately regretting doing so as he saw the two kissing. Moving the binoculars away from his eyes, he breathed, remembering the conversation he and Hanako had had before lunch. One thing he knew was that he was truly happy that someone was making his daughter happy, breathing, he tried to remember that was the most important thing.

Mrs. Kokan placed her lips on her husbands, smiling as she happily kissed him.

"EW!" Koizumi and Matsuo exclaimed as they laughed.

Mrs. Kokan pulled away and laughed herself as she kissed her husband's cheek, moving her mouth to his ear. "We'll finish this later."

Mr. Kokan blushed intensely but smiled.

"God dammit! Everyone is so happy with someone and I'm so alone!"

Nobuko looked at Katashi unapologetic as Akito placed a kiss on the back of the woman's hand.

"I'm sure in the future good sir, you'll do wise to treat people around you with better respect and then you feel so alone," Akito said.

"Oh who asked you?!" Katashi snapped.

* * *

Hanako was so wrapped up in her kiss, she barley noticed the sudden cold feeling around her neck. She looked down and realized Kyoya had somehow managed to fashion a silver necklace around it. She held it up and saw it was a beautiful pendent with a red rose on it.

"Kyoya?" she asked.

"A little something I was saving for the day I was finally able to confess my love to you," Kyoya explained, "This will hopefully tie things over until the day it's proper to present you with another piece of priceless jewelry."

"You mean," Hanako gasped quietly as Kyoya gently took her hand.

"Someday I think, someday," Kyoya said, placing a kiss on her ring finger.

Hanako sighed happily as she rested her body against Kyoya's. It was then she wished to remain here, in this moment, with him forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Before The Kokans or the Otoris knew it, the ten day vacation, all too soon, came to an end.

Everyone was, talking, standing by the jets, waiting to board them.

"I bet you anything, when we get home, this whole trip will seem like a dream and we'll have to question ourselves if it really happened or not," Mrs. Kokan said as she clung to her husband's arm in an affectionate manner.

"Oh we'll have plenty of memories that it really happened," said Mr. Kokan, "like that for example!" He and Mrs. Kokan looked at Koizumi looking at the cage holding her new Boxer puppy.

"I think I'll name her Fuyumi Jr.," she said looking at Fuyumi.

"Oh, that's is so sweet! She looks a little like me!" said Fuyumi.

"At the very least they'll shut up about the dolphin," said Mr. Kokan.

"This trip was lame! Everyone was so mean to me!" Katashi muttered, "Especially Nobuko!" He suddenly looked around, "Hey where is Nobuko?"

"Oh she's getting on the plane with Akito," Kyoya said pointing to a small but still elegant looking plane nearby.

"Nobuko!" Katashi called out as he ran over to the plane, "what are you doing?!"

"Oh, Akito's taking me home on his plane. Said he wanted me to go to this new wine tasting event that I might like. I'll see you back at school once the vacation is over okay?" Nobuko said as she and Akito boarded the plane and made sure to shut the door before Katashi could stood in front of the plane with his mouth open in shock even as the smaller plane started up.

"I, fucking hate, this, VACATION!" Katashi finally declared as he stormed to the other plane and ran up the stairs before anyone else could board.

"Do you think we were too hard on him?" Hanako asked.

"We didn't do anything to him, he brought it all on himself," Kyoya insisted.

"it's going to be a long ride home that's for sure," said Mrs. Kokan sadly.

The whole plane ride home a little tense. Katashi sat in a corner sulking with his arms crossed mad.

"So, Koizumi, Fuyumi Jr. Huh? I can't believe you'd want to name puppy after me!" Fuyumi said hugging her tight.

"Well if you're going to name your puppy after her, I'm going to name my puppy Otori in general!" said Matsuo.

"Just Otori?" asked Kyoya.

"I think it's a nice way to pay respect for your family giving us such a nice trip," said Matsuo.

"Thank you very much Matsuo," said Mrs. Otori, "I'm sure my husband will appreciate that as well."

"You know I should warn you, your brother has asked if we could hang out together after the trip," Kyoya whispered to Hanako.

"What did you say?" Hanako.

"I said I would work out with him, when I'm not busy with school or with you," Kyoya assured her.

"I'd be okay if you want to skip out spending time with me so you can spend time with him. It'd mean a lot to him if you do spend time with him," Hanako said.

"I'll hold you to that," Kyoya warned.

"I'd like to see you get along good with at least one of my brothers," said Hanako looking towards Katashi who was still sulking.

He didn't stop sulking even after getting off the plane and on the drive to the Kokan house. He didn't wait for the driver to open the car door for him as he bolted out and ran to the front door.

"I apologize for my oldest son," Mrs. Kokan said as the rest of her family climbed out car.

"Think nothing of it," said Mrs. Otori, "If he had truly offended us or angered us, he wouldn't have returned home with you."

"Can we still make that happen somehow?" Matsuo asked.

"Matsuo!" his father snapped as he pushed the little boy away towards the house, "get inside and get unpacked! We need to get things situation for Fuyumi Jr. and Otori."

"See you later Kyoya," said Matsuo as he walked towards the house.

"Yes, definitely," said Kyoya.

"Say bye-bye Fuyumi, Fuyumi," Koizumi said, making her puppy wave her paw.

"Bye-bye Fuyumi!" the human Fuyumi said waving back, "You still better keep an eye on her, I'm feeling more and more tempted to kidnap her!"

"Maybe we can work out a time where you can kidnap her for the weekend or something," said Mrs. Kokan as she led Koizumi away to the house with Fuyumi Jr.

"Do give our regards to your husband and father for this trip, it was beyond gracious of you. I don't know if we can ever make it up, but, maybe we treat you to a day at one of the fun parks near our home or something."

Fuyumi giggled, "That sounds like fun!"

"I'll have to ask my husband," said Mrs. Otori, "But please don't feel like you have to. We'd rather just know we get along."

"Hmm," Mr. Kokan nodded, "Let's go Hanako."

"Be right there Dad," Hanako said as she looked down at Kyoya still in the car, "I'll call you later okay?"

"Yes, please do," Kyoya said as he rose up a little and kissed her again, "I look forward to it."

"Me too," said Hanako as she finally walked into the house with her dad. Her dad put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well, now that things can get back to normal, I wonder, how much of our lives aren't so normal anymore," he said.

"Don't worry Dad, our lives are just fine, nothing too big will probably change anything about it," Hanako assured her dad.

* * *

"I still can't believe Koizumi named her puppy after me!" Fuyumi said as the Otoris drove on to their home.

"Yes, it was nice of her," said Mrs. Otori, "And I will admit, I did enjoy Mrs. Kokan company. It was nice being around a woman who you don't have the slightest bit of worry that she's only being around you for an alterative motive."

"Yes, a true friend can be hard to find sometimes in our lives," said Kyoya, "Even ones you've know your whole life."

"Well, I certainly hope to see Mrs. Kokan again. Perhaps I should treat her to lunch or something," said Mrs. Otori.

"Yes Mother, you should!" Fuyumi encouraged, "that'll be great for you and her."

Kyoya chuckled at Fuyumi's excitement.

"I wonder how Father's going to feel when he finds out Akito's also taken on a commoner companion," he said.

"Well the girl seems well educated and with a good personality. Plus you said her father own a small chain of beauty parlors. You'd be surprised how much profit those can bring in. It might be a little difficult for your father to accept but I'm sure he will," said Mrs. Otori.

"Well I like her, I hope it works out," said Fuyumi.

Just then the car arrived at the Otori mansion.

"Are you still staying with us Fuyumi?" asked Mrs. Otori.

"Hmm, maybe for one more night. My husband will be home by tomorrow. Maybe I should have gotten a puppy too so I would have more company when he's away," said Fuyumi, "Or maybe it's time to look into starting a family. That'll definitely keep me occupied."

"Knowing you, you'll still find a way to come over and see us all the time," Yoshio Otori said suddenly as the family walked in and they saw him standing in a side hallway.

"Hello Dear," said Mrs. Otori.

"Welcome home Beloved," said Mr. Otori, "You look very well, I'm glad to see the trip did you well."

"Yes, it did but I must go unpack," said Mrs. Otori, kissing her husband cheek before walking away.

"I'm still too excited to even sleep! What an amazing trip this was! I hope we have many more family trips with the Kokans," Fuyumi said as she walked off on her own.

"It was enjoyable," said Kyoya as he tried to walk away.

"Kyoya," his father said before he could get away, "I got an interesting call from your brother. Saying he was going to take some extra time off to spend time with a girl he met while visiting you on your trip."

"Oh yes, Ms. Nobuko, nice girl, she came with us as Katashi Kokan's plus one, but he ignored her for most of the start of the trip. Then when Akito showed up, he happened to have an instant attraction to her and the two remain close since then. She's a nice woman, in the top twenty of her class and her father own a few beauty salons around the city, all very profitable."

"I guess there's another girl I'll have to eventually meet then won't I?" Yoshio asked, "I do seeing how you described her. I'll have to talk to Akito of course when he comes home."

"Naturally," said Kyoya, "I really would like to go unpack now Father if that's alright."

"Sure, go, we'll talk later," said Yoshio.

Kyoya nodded before walking to his own room. It felt a little lonely not having anyone to share it with now, after spending most of the trip with either Matsuo or Hanako.

He sighed at his slight misfortune.

"Well, at least I know I am accepted by the Kokan family, most of them anyway," he said to himself.

Just then his phone went off.

"What is it moron?" he asked out loud after seeing the name as he picked up his phone.

 _ **Want/need to have after vacation party, exchange stories and gifts for everyone! - The King**_

"The king?" Kyoya sighed and laughed at the same time. "Shouldn't be surprised that's his texting signature... So, He wants an after vacation party?" Kyoya sighed, "Well alright, I'll figure something out. I know Hanako has a few gifts for Haruhi and Namiko after all."

Kyoya turned on his computer and found the gift shop portion for the resort and went searching for items for Tamaki, Mori-san, Hunnyy-san, Kaoru, Hikaru, Ritsu. He didn't bother to look for the girls seeing as Hanako already had items for them from the spa.

Looking, he went to his father's friends online watch shop. There he found two black and gold watch for Hikaru and Kaoru, a green, black, and gold watch for Mori-san, a pink and gold watch for Honey-san, a red and black watch for Ritsu, and finally a gold and sky blue watch for Tamaki.

Nodding, after placing the items on overnight shipping, he shut his computer off and smiled as his phone vibrated with Hanako's name on the screen. He picked up the phone. "Good Evening dear." He said, his voice kind.

"Hi." She said her voice sounding so relaxed. "How was your night?"

"It's been exceptional, thank you. My father plans on meeting Nobuko, he sounded excited about it, so we shall see."

"Oh that's good. I always felt bad for that girl. Oh! So Namiko called me shortly after I got home. She said that Tamaki had sent a message to her about an after vacation party?"

"Yes, knowing him he'll want it for tomorrow. Would you be alright with me picking you up after school tomorrow and going? He wants to exchange any gifts bought as well."

"Sure, I'd like that."

Kyoya nodded as he laid back on his bed, holding his phone to his ear. "So, does it feel like to be home?"

Hanako giggled. "Well, I missed my bed, but... It's lonely."

Kyoya nodded to himself. "I agree. I just thought about how I missed laying with you. I hate not being able to hold onto you as we sleep now."

"Well, I'm sure on weekends I can come there or you could come here and you can... hold me as much as you like." said Hanako, her voice sounding low as if you could hear the blush.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm dozing off actually. The resort relaxed me but also exhausted me."

"Sure it was only the resort that wore you out?"

Hanako laughed sleepily. "Well, there could be a couple more factors involved."

"I love you Hanako."

Hanako sighed happily. "I love you too. Good night Kyoya."

"Sleep well." Kyoya yawned after he ended the call, placing his phone on his nightstand. He looked at the clock, seeing it was a quarter after midnight. How long had he been looking at watches?

He chuckled as he stood up, changed into his silk pajamas and laid back down, placing his glasses next to his phone. He yawned once more before closing his eyes, letting the night lure him to sleep. That night, he was cold, missing Hanako's warmth.

* * *

The next day Hanako sat up smiling, stretching. She noticed she was a little lightheaded, but shook her head, brushing it off as if she just sat up too quickly.

Getting out of bed, after showering and brushing her teeth, she put on her uniform and pulled her bangs into a braid, pinning it behind her ear. Looking the in the mirror she grabbed her makeup bag. Looking, she put on a very subtle yellow to burnt orange ombre shadow on with light mascara, some blush, and lip gloss before going downstairs to the breakfast table.

"Good morning dear." Her mother said as she finished placing Hanako's meal on the table, her's being the last. Looked around, noticing Katashi's spot being empty. "He left early this morning with his friends."

Hanako nodded and sat down.

"He said for me to tell to say bye for him."

"He actually wanted to say goodbye to us?" Hanako asked shocked.

Mrs. Kokan nodded as she smiled some. "It seemed like he might have been reverting to his old ways... and then his friends showed up."

Mr. Kokan placed his newspaper down and sipped at his coffee. "Well one can only hope that perhaps once he's out of college and away from those miscreants that he will go back to how he used to be."

"What was he like before?" Koizumi asked.

Everyone looked at her, sad when they realized she had been too young to know the old Katashi.

"Well... He was a lot like Hanako. He was kind and wasn't self centered at all. Unlike Hanako though, he always felts he needed to please people even if it meant changing himself."

Koizumi shook her head. "That's dumb."

Mrs. Kokan smiled and drank her coffee as well. "So, Hanako what's going on after school? Any plans?"

Hanako nodded. "Yeah, actually, Kyoya's picking me up after school today and I will be having dinner with him."

Mr. Kokan sighed. "But you two just spent a whole amount of ten days together."

"Yes, I know. But Namiko, her boyfriend Ritsu, Haruhi, her boyfriend Tamaki, Kyoya, me, and their friends all want to have an after vacation party. I guess everyone got something for everyone and Tamaki wants to have an exchange so it's a group thing. We're most likely having dinner at the party."

Mrs. Kokan smiled and sipped again. "Well that surely does sound like fun. You'll have to take pictures so we can see what Namiko's and Haruhi's boyfriends, and all your friends look like."

"Oh of course! I will and I'll show you tonight."

Matsuo nodded. "Since you're graduating soon it could be good to make a scrapbook too. You last two high school years."

"Great idea Matsuo!" Mrs. Kokan smiled. "Alright, come on kids, eat up, you three have to get to school soon."

Hanako, Matsuo, and Koizumi nodded as they hastily finished their meals.

Mr. Kokan and his wife looked at one another in pride as they watched their last three children sit at the table. Suddenly the two felt a weird twinge of pain. In a mere year and a half, Hanako would be going to the university of her choice, by that point, Matsuo would be in high school, and Koizumi would be in elementary school.

It felt almost like the nest they had build was starting to get bigger and bigger, but they knew one day grandchildren would fill their home, bringing them as much, if not more, joy than raising their own children.

* * *

Hanako as she was running out of the front door, throwing a pair of shoes on while she held on to her school bag.

As she was running, the sun in her eyes, cherry blossoms flying passed her, it almost felt like today couldn't be more beautiful.

As she reached the front door she nearly ran into Tomomi who seemed to almost be running late.

Skidding to a stop, she panted to catch her breath.

"Good m-morning H-Hanako." Tomomi kindly said. .

Hanako nodded awkwardly. "Good morning." She said, holding the school door open for her as the two bolted towards class 2-A. When she arrived, Hoshiko and Ami sneered, but seemed to lighten up as Tomomi came in behind her. Both bowed to the teacher.

"Sorry for our tardiness Mrs. Shino."

The elderly woman nodded. "It's alright. It is the day after vacation after all, but do try to be on time from now on." She said. "Hanako, you are to be seated... to the left of Hoshiko, next to the window."

Hanako sighed and nodded, sitting and just looking out the window to stare at the bloomed cherry blossom trees. She barely heard the teacher discussing the future lessons coming up.

"And so next week, we'll begin our lessons in sex ed.," the teacher was saying, causing a few boys to snicker.

Her listening to the lesson and looking out the window was cut off by hearing her name in a whisper. She looked next to her to see Hoshiko turn from her and gossip to Ami more.

Shaking her head, she continued to write notes and day dream.

* * *

Luckily for her the day seemed to speed by as she ran outside, being stopped by Hoshiko and Ami, Tomomi still inside.

"So! How does it feel to hang out with the orphan Namiko and not with us cool people?"

Hanako rolled her eyes as Kyoya's limo pulled up.

The window rolled down and Kyoya smiled. "Hey," He whispered, opening the door. As Hanako climbed in he looked outside to see Hoshiko and her henchman looking angry. He brushed it off as he turned to Hanako, placing a kiss on her cheek. "How was class?"

She smiled. "It was alright I suppose. I'm seated next to Hoshiko this year, besides that it's alright."

"I'm glad to hear that." He whispered, as he nodded to the driver who was heading towards Ouran Academy.

As the limo pulled up to the academy, Kyoya stepped out first, taking Hanako's hand, helping her out. "Alright, let's go." He said, his voice sounding a little annoyed about the idea of how overly excited Tamaki would be.

Hanako giggled. "It'll be fine. It'll be nice to get a chance to see everyone."

Kyoya shrugged but smiled. "True, I suppose." Once inside, Kyoya reached his hand out and opened the door only to be suddenly ripped open and faced with the extremely happy, some would call sunny expression that Tamaki wore.

"Oh hello Kyoya! Miss Hanako." He said bowing to me. "Come on in! Everyone's here!"

As soon as Namiko saw Hanako, she jumped up and hugged her.

"Hey Namiko."

"Hi, want to sit next to me so Tamaki can sit next to Kyoya?"

Hanako smiled and nodded. "Sure."

As the two came over, they completed the gathering, everyone welcoming them.

"Bought time you guys got here Kyoya-senpai." Hikaru joked, flinching when he saw the glare.

Tamaki sat next to Kyoya and smiled. "Alright, let's get this started!" He said excited. "Haruhi and I will go first." He said as he handed each person a cute little box.

Everyone with haste opened the little but heavy boxes to find french perfumes and colognes.

Kyoya smiled, this cologne was a personal favorite of his but anytime he had went to order it, the website stated it was completely out of stock. It smiled masculine with the scent of roses and cinnamon.

Hanako was shocked at the expensive looking bottle. The bottle was a glass diamond shaped bottle. As she sniffled the liquid it made her smile. It smelled of rosewater, citrus, violets, and vanilla. Kyoya smiled as he sniffed at her perfume.

Hikaru and Kaoru got matching bottles with two different scents. The one for Hikaru smelled of subtle sandalwood, moss, musk, and cinnamon sugar. While Kaoru's smelled of Cedar, citrus, musk, and patchouli. "Thanks boss!" The two said in unison.

Ritsu's was in a black frosted glass bottle. The scent inside made he and Namiko smile. It was an alluring scent of patchouli, dragon's blood, and cedar. Namiko's was a heart shaped glass bottle with yellow liquid. She took off the lid and put a subtle spritz on her inner wrist, leaning down to smell it. It smelled of Lilac, Orange Blossoms, Honeysuckle, and Rosewater. "Yes, thank you Tamaki-senpai." Namiko nodded.

As for Mori and Hunny, the two got matching bottles with matching scents. The bottles were black and green and the smells was an alluring patchouli and moss scent, really throwing out of nature tones.

And last but not least was Limber. Her perfume was feminine but also masculine. The scent smelled of sandalwood, citrus, moss and subtle cedar.

"Thank you Tamaki-senpai." The whole group said, smiling.

Kaoru and Hikaru stood up. "Ours is next!" They said, handing each girl two boxes and one box for the guys. "Ladies first! And we would like you to wear the evening gowns to our next host club dance." They said as the girls opened their boxes.

Limber was the first to open hers, smiling at the not too feminine article of clothing. It was a beautiful dark grey cocktail dress with one florally designed strap. At mid-thigh there was a wide slit that would wrap around the back, falling to create the shape of a teardrop, where the slit would form black sheer tulle would cover it, the tulle being adorned with floral appliques. "Wow, thank you so much guys." She said, smiling.

"We figured this dress would be great for you seeing as it is a longer dress, making it easier for you to hide any necessary items."

"Very thoughtful." She mused.

Next was Haruhi. As she opened the box her eyes widened at the shininess of the satin. It was a shiny azure blue floor length a-line dress with silver gems decorating the chest and neck strap of the dress. She blushed as Tamaki smiled.

"Wow, that dress is beautiful Haru!" Namiko said, smiling.

Haruhi nodded. "Yes, I agree."

"Alright Namiko! You're next." Hikaru said.

Namiko nodded and gasped as the dress came into view. It was a stunning metallic gold greek style dress that flowed like liquid gold with a hip high slit. In between the back of the dress around the open slit of the dress to the front and over the right breast atop a nude colored layer was a sheer applique featuring shiny black and gold swirls. "Holy..." She looked up at the twins. "This dress is absolutely gorgeous!"

Ritsu nodded in disbelief of the beauty of the dress.

"And last but not least!" Kaoru said excitedly to Hanako.

Hanako giggled and nodded, her mouth falling open as she eyed the beautiful gown. The gown was a blush pink one shouldered, greek and vintage style floor length dress. The top of the dress being satin and the bottom pink tulle. Around the waist was a ribbon with a flower and beautiful petals sewn in down the dress, all giving the illusion of fluttering petals.

"Oh my!" Namiko and Haruhi said, smiling at Hanako's reaction.

"I-It's so beautiful." She mused.

"Thank you Kaoru-senpai, Hikaru-senpai."

"You're welcome ladies!" They said, smiling.

The guys opened their boxes to find standard black and white italian style suits, the only difference was the color of the waistcoats. Tamaki's was baby blue, Kyoya's was lavender, Ritsu's was deep red, Mori's was forest green, and lastly Honey's was baby pink. "Yes, thank you very much!"

Hanako placed her gift in the hands of Namiko, Haruhi, and Limber.

"Oh! Lilac body oil! Oh it smells so pretty!" Namiko said. "Thank you so much Hanako."

"Yes, this sandalwood body oil is so alluring." Limber nodded a thanks to her.

"Thank you Hanako." Haruhi said, the three girls smiling at her.

"You're very welcome."

Kyoya then gave the guys all matching black and gold watches. "Sorry, it was last minute."

"Oh no, this is a great gift mama!" Tamaki cheered, being entirely dramatic.

The party went continued as Mori and Limber gave kimonos to Kyoya, Hanako, Tamaki, and Haruhi, and Namiko and Ritsu gave the girls some oil umbrellas and the guys kimono sandals.

"So, who has a great story to tell?" Hunny asked, smiling.

"I have one!" Tamaki immediately spoke up, "I was able to take Haruhi to my most secret of places to share with her a special location to me."

"What was is it?" asked the twins.

"I can't tell you, it's a secret between me and Tamaki," said Haruhi.

Tamaki grinned ear to ear as he put his arm around her.

"I will say this though, we were able to get some beautiful flowers there for a bouquet to put on my mother's marker," Haruhi added.

"Oh, I bet she loved them," Namiko cooed.

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed.

"Anyone else have a story?" Tamaki asked.

"Oh we do!" Hunny ssid quickly.

"I can only assume they all have their own unique be it childish story to tell," Kyoya whispered in Hanako's ear.

"Do we dare tell them ours?" Hanako whispered back.

"Hmm, no, I'd hate to get Tamaki, Bossanova and Mori-Senpai all worked up over it. You just know they'd probably be feeling extra pressure if they knew I had professed my love to you in such a way," Kyoya whispered in return.

* * *

"Kyoya, you and Hanako haven't shared yet," Tamaki said after a while, "I'm sure you have stories worth sharing from your spa?"

"Well, for one thing, Hanako's little brother, Matsuo has come to idolize me," said Kyoya.

"Oh yeah," said Hanako, "while my older brother got his ass handed to him in badminton by Kyoya's brother."

Hikaru and Kaoru both burst out laughing at that.

"She still has her swing huh?" they both ask.

"As good as it was when she was in high school," said Kyoya.

"Oh and since Katashi wound up being a real jerk to his date, she actually wound up spending most of her time with Kyoya's older brother Akito," said Hanako.

"It's true," said Kyoya, "he even took her home separately and I hear they are still making plans to see each other again."

"Oh, how romantic," said Namiko, "I bet Katashi was pissed about that."

"You have no idea," said Hanako.

"I don't know if I'll ever be in the man's good favor at this point," said Kyoya.

"You wouldn't be missing out," said Namiko, "oh, I have one thing to tell. It's not vacation related. When we got home, my mother was waiting for us with this, ta-da!" She held up a sonogram, "a first look at the baby!"

"Oh!" nearly all the men said as they hurried gathered around Namiko and her picture.

"Let me see!" Tamaki begged. Namiko let him take the picture and moved out of the group.

"It's so small," said Hikaru.

"Can hardly tell It's actually a baby!" said Kaoru.

"I think it looks cute even now!" said Hunny.

"It's going to be an interesting couple of months that's for sure, with the baby coming," said Haruhi.

"I'm still excited," said Namiko, "oh want to see something else I got on my trip? It's not for anyone here but I wanted to show it off."

She picked up a bag that was a little separated from the ither gift bags and pulled out a tiny pink kimono with red roses on it.

"Isn't it cute?" she asked.

"It's gorgeous!" said Hanako.

"They had a similar one that was blue with a bird pattern on it but Dad-K wouldn't let me get since he's still convinced the baby's a girl," said Namiko.

"Let's hope Uncle Kyo's right for his iwn sake," said Haruhi.

"Can I see?" Hanako asked. She held it up against her body, looking down at it with happy loving eyes. "I can't wait until I have a baby I can dress in things like this!"

"Me too," said Namiko.

"Me too I guess, but not just yet," said Haruhi.

"Yeah," the other two agreed.

"Still, just imagine the day!" Hanako said.

Suddenly, she felt a strange twinge in her stomach. The likes of which she had never felt before.

'That was, weird,' she thought, putting her hand on her stomach.

"Hanako, are you ready to go?" Kyoya asked, drawing her attention away from the strange feeling.

"Yeah, let's go," Hanako said walking over to him, quickly putting the weird feeling in her stomach out of mind all together.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Oh no, no, not again!' Hanako thought in both annoyance and fear as she leaped from her bed and ran out the door and to the nearest bathroom she could find. She lunge for the toilet and felt it coming.

'Ugh!' Hanako thought in despair as she threw up into the toilet bowl, 'This is the third day in a row! God this is getting annoying!'

Once she felt she was done, she moved over and rested against the wall near the toilet.

'Why is this happening to me?!' she thought.

"Hanako?" she suddenly hear her mother's voice as the lights came on and Hanako had to squint so she could see her mother in her pink spa bathrobe at the door.

"Are you okay?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

"Just not feeling well this morning Mom," Hanako moaned.

"Oh, dear," Mrs. Kokan said as she ran to the sink and wetted a washcloth. She knelt down and gently started to wipe her daughter's face. The cool cloth felt good.

"This is like the third day in the room now isn't it?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

"Something like that," said Hanako.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Mrs. Kokan, "Is it something you're eating? Or do you have the stomach flu?"

"It might be the flu," said Hanako, "I've heard it's been going around."

"Oh great, next thing you know, it'll be your brother in here spewing everything up, then your sister, then your father, then you're other brother's going to show up sick, and I'm sure I'll get in there at some point too," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Sorry Mom," said Hanako.

"It's not your fault," said Mrs. Kokan, "it happens. Last time it was Katashi that brought it home. Maybe he did again this time around and it just hadn't affected him yet."

"Oh man!" Hanako moaned, "I'm going to kill him if he did!"

"Oh, you mean Kyoya won't?" Mrs. Kokan joked. She finished wiping down her daughter's face and gave her a small peck on the forehead, "Do you want to stay home today?"

"I don't know, I don't want to miss out," said Hanako.

"Well, if you're not feeling good, you probably should stay home and rest dear," said Mrs. Kokan. She walked over to the bathroom cupboard and started digging around it and came back with a fluffy towel she was able to help Hanako use as a pillow. "For right now, you just stay here and rest a little. If you need anything try calling for me, I'll be downstairs in the kitchen."

"You're not going back to bed?" Hanako asked glancing at the small bathroom clock that read 4:13 am.

"I don't think I could, you'll understand when you're a parent someday sweetheart," Mrs. Kokan said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Hanako groaned some more. 'Poor mom,' she thought. She was distracted when she heard a bathroom door opening with a small squeak and the pitter patter of little feet, followed by a cool sensation under her chin.

"Fuyumi?" Hanako moaned as she looked down at her sister's puppy who was seeming giving her a sympathy puppy kiss. "Come to keep me company?"

The puppy moved around until she managed to sit down next to Hanako, moving herself under one of her hands, as if trying to get Hanako to pet her.

"Thanks," Hanako said as she did as the puppy wanted, rubbing her ears gently.

* * *

A while later, Hanako and Fuyumi made their way downstairs where he parents were wondering around the kitchen, getting ready for the day.

"Are you sure it's the flu?" she heard her dad ask.

"Most likely," said Mrs. Kokan, "what else could it be? Food poising maybe?" She looked down at the bacon she was getting ready to cook and sniffed.

"Maybe, maybe she ate something bad when she was out with Kyoya the other day. Didn't they go to that greasy noddle place on South? I've gotten sick from eating there before too," said Mr. Kokan.

"We all have, I'm surprised it hasn't been shut down since then," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Mmm, it was the least crowded and quick place we could get before the movie," Hanako said as she walked into the kitchen and plopped down on a chair.

"Hopefully Kyoya doesn't get sick too then," said Mrs. Kokan.

"If he does, that place will be lucky that it just get shut down," said Mr. Kokan.

"hmm," Hanako moaned, resting her head on her fist. She was a little surprised when a bowl of porridge was placed in front of her.

"This will help," her mother assured her, giving her a small kiss on her head.

"Thanks Mom," said Hanako, taking small sips from her porridge.

"Mom, where's Fuyumi?" Koizumi asked as she came into the kitchen already dressed.

"She's right here sweetie," said Mrs. Kokan pointing under the table where Fuyumi sat at Hanako's feet.

"She came to help keep me company when I was throwing up again," said Hanako.

"You're sick again? How?" asked Koizumi.

"I don't know," said Hanako.

"Don't harass your sister," said. Mr. Kokan.

"I really think you should stay home today honey, you sound tired and weak, you'll need your rest," said Mrs. Kokan.

"But I don't want to miss my classes," Hanako insisted.

"I'm sure the teacher will make sure you get notes on anything if it's important," said Mr. Kokan.

"Hey what's going on?" Matsuo asked as he walked into the kitchen, followed by Otori.

"Oh Hanako's just bent because she's not feeling well and has to missed school," said Mr. Kokan.

"She's sick again?" Matsuo asked. He shifted his eyes before he started to moan. "You know, now that I think about, I'm not feeling too well either. I should probably stay home too!"

"Nice try," his mother said as she walked past him with a laundry basket.

"Ah," Matsuo muttered.

Just then she heard her phone go off. She reached over to see it was a text from Namiko.

' **Hey, Dads are letting me go do a little baby shopping for the new baby after school, you want to come with me and Haruhi?'**

 **'That sounds like fun, but sorry I can't, I'm sick,'**

 **'Ah, man that sucks! Hope you feel better soon! Maybe I'll come see you then,'**

 **'That'd be awe-some! going to be so board and lonely all day!'**

 **'Call Kyoya,'**

 **'yeah, I will, after I know he's out of school maybe,'**

* * *

Kyoya stretched calmly from his bed feeling fine and fit. He looked out his window and saw the sun rising.

"Hmm, looks like it'll be a nice day," he told himself as he dressed and prepared for the day. Lately, he had been so caught up in admiring days with the sun shining brightly. He figured it had to do with Hanako and the love growing between them.

'Who would have ever had thought I would ever start to enjoy things like a sunny day simply for the beauty if offers?' he thought.

When Kyoya came to the dining room, he could hear Akito talking with their father.

"And her father was able to reserve the whole lounge for the four of us," Akito was saying.

"That's nice, some privacy in a nice environment is always a nice way to meet one parents," said Mr. Otori.

"You met Nobuko's parents?" Kyoya asked as he say down.

"Yes, he father asked if we could. And as I was telling father, I her father was able to rent the Aqua Lounge in the Aokabi restaurant for the four of us," said Akito.

"Oh that must have been enjoyable," said Kyoya.

"Yes, her parents seemed like good people and they seem to be impressed with me," said Akito.

"Well good for you," said Kyoya.

"Yes, everyone seems to be doing well with their love lives lately. Except for your older brother, but I like to think he's simply being cautious," said Mr. Otori. "As the oldest son, his marriage will be the main reflection on our family's image."

His two younger sons both looked at each other as their father stood up and headed out of the dinging room.

"Oh Kyoya, you remember how you were asking for some more experience with the business? I may an opportunity for you in a few days with my trip Osaka. Make sure to keep your calander clear for it."

"I will, thank you Father," Kyoya said happily.

"So, Kyoya," Akito spoke up, "I was thinking, at some point you, I Nobuko and Hanako should have dinner together. I'd like the idea that we can get along well together. After all, I do owe my happiness of being with Nobuko to the two of you."

"Hanako spending an evening with three college students? I'm sure that won't feel intimidating at all," said Kyoya.

"No, I'm sure she would have a lovely time," said Akito, "and it's like I said, I owe my happiness with Nobuko to her. Well, her and her brother in a weird way."

"Yes, him," Kyoya muttered, "Has he attempted to give either of you a hard time recently?"

"Kind of, he's trying to play victim in the whole who dumped who or who cheated on who. Apparently, he's tried and tried again to make it seem as though she abandoned him, and kicked him to the curb the minute she saw me because I was so rich."

"Mmm," said Kyoya, "and is it working in his favor?"

"Hardly," said Akito, "According to Nobuko, he's more making himself look like a fool in his accusations and if anything, other girls are starting to wise up to the way he sees them and treats them. It's making it rather difficult for him to get a new one or even one he had previously go out with him again. Also, I heard his performance on the basketball court is being affected. I actually looked it up and saw that he was benched in the last game due to his poor performance."

"Oh dear," Kyoya said as he looked up the info himself, "Well, hopefully he can find a way to turn it around. His scholarship depends on it after all. Of course maybe this whole thing will be a new wake up call for him in general."

"One can only hope, especially for your sake, considering you're dating his sister," said Akito, "I think I should get going too. If I get done early today, I was thinking of treating Nobuko to a nice dinner together."

"Have a nice day," said Kyoya.

"Are you doing anything with Hanako tonight?" Akito asked.

"Probably," said Kyoya, "when it comes to a date from her world, they're usually really to do at the spare of the moment with no big plans. They're a little more fun that way."

"Good, for you, maybe I should try that more often with Nobuko, she still knows a lot of the commoner life too," said Akito.

'Life seems good right now for everyone hmm?' Kyoya thought with a smile as he ate his breakfast in peace.

Suddenly Kyoya's phone buzzed.

"Oh who may that be?" Mrs. Otori asked kindly.

"Namiko?"

"Who is Namiko?" Akito asked.

Fuyumi sighed. "Please tell me you are not cheating on the sweet Ms. Hanako."

Kyoya shook his head with haste. "No of course not! Namiko is Hanako's life-long friend and Ms. Haruhi Fujioka is Namiko's cousin."

Mrs. Otori and Fuyumi smiled.

"Wait... what?" Kyoya asked himself outloud.

"What's wrong?"

"She's sick, Namiko said I should go see her." Kyoya nodded to himself, "Once school is over tonight I'm going to over there, University is over for the weekend."

Fuyumi nodded. "Yes, stop home on your way there first though, we want to have you take something there for us for her."

* * *

"Well, I do have to work today, are you going to be okay here all alone?" Mrs. Kokan asked as she leaned over the side of the couch looking at Hanako who was laying on it looking board already.

"Yes Mom, I'll be fine, I told you I was feeling fine enough to go to school," Hanako insisted.

"You may think that, but it wouldn't hurt to just take a day off and rest. It'll be good for you okay?" Mrs. Kokan as she prepared herself to leave. "I'm also probably going to stop off at the store later just so you know."

"Okay mom," said Hanko.

"Do you need anything? Like personal or anything like that?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

"No, I'm good," said Hanako.

"You are?" Mrs. Kokan, "Aren't you running a little, late?"

"No, I've been this late before," Hanako said.

"Okay, we'll maybe I'll still get some anyway, just in case," said Mrs. Kokan, "and if you're sure you feel so well, can you take care of the dogs today as well."

"Sure, Fuyumi's hardly left me alone," Hanako giggled looking down at the baby who was resting next to the couch.

"Alright, I just let the dogs out to go potty so they might have to go again in about two hours. I'll call later to check on you, take care," Mrs. Kokan said as she kissed her daughter's forehead and headed out of the house.

"Oh this is going to be a long day Fuyumi!" Hanako moaned as put her pillow over her head in annoyance. Once again for the day she felt a cold nose on her elbow, but when she looked down she saw it was both Fuyumi and Otori coming to snuggle her as she laid down, placing a cold damp cloth over her own forehead from the bowl on her nightstand.

Slowly she let her eyes drift shut, after setting an alarm for herself in two hours to let the dogs out, her mind resting itself.

In the two hours she slept, to her it only felt like fifteen minutes. Nodding to herself, she slowly got up, her body weak as she instructed the dogs to go outside. She stood there, waiting less than five minutes to the dog to finish, coming back in an excited manner. They licked at her legs as she stood, making herself some hot tea with honey.

As she finished her tea, she went to go back to her room, only to get dizzy. She held onto the railing and bent over, breathing heavily as her mind settled itself allowing her to finish her journey up to her room where she laid back down, placing the rag on her head again.

She laid on her back, Fuyumi and Otori laying their heads on her stomach. Hanako smiled at the comfort that they provided and she reached down, petting their ears softly before she started to drift again, but this all didn't help as her stomach heaved and she bolted for the bathroom, nearly not making it.

The contents of her breakfast, now empty from her stomach, made Hanako regret eating.

Otori whined at her as she rested her head once against on the cold surface of the tub.

"Nothing seems to be settling my stomach today huh?" She asked, slowly getting up and swishing mouthwash before laying back down and letting her back rest against the cool sheets. "Let's try to get some sleep huh?" She asked as she placed another alarm for three hours.

Quickly she looked at the clock, it was now 10am, her father was usually home around noon when he usually had to leave at five in the morning. Nodding to herself, she pet the dogs to get them to calm down as once again she was able to finally sleep.

* * *

Namiko was at lunch and saw Kyoya-san sitting with Tamaki for a moment. "Hello Tamaki-san, Kyoya-san."

Tamaki waved while Kyoya looked at her.

"You mentioned Hanako was sick?"

Namiko nodded.

"Wait what?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, I asked her if she would be interested in going with us to help get some stuff for my mother for the baby but she said she was too sick."

"Oh no! Poor Hanako is sick!" Tamaki said, his expression sad.

Namiko nodded. "Yeah, she apparently has that flu that's been going around."

"Oh no!" Tamaki shouted. "Kyoya! You should go there."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes Tamaki, I was already planning on that. Actually, I have no more classes so I think I'll just head that way now. Have a great lunch Namiko, Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru."

"Oh Kyoya! Renge is having us go to see the movie she created for future host club members to see! Just think they will be following our footsteps one hundred years from now!" He said dramatically. "I could have her send you a copy of the movie."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes, that would be appreciated."

"Send Hanako our love for us. I might stop by later." Namiko waved as Kyoya made his way out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Mr. Kokan sighed as he got out of his car. His feet were aching as he unlocked the front door. Looking at his watch it saw it was twelve thirty and he whistled for the puppies to come down to let them out. He knew Hanako could probably take them out but she needed rest.

Looking out the back, he smiled at the puppies began to play. "Come in!" He announced after he whistled.

Excitedly the puppies trotted in.

Bending over, Mr. Kokan poured water into their bowls, petting the two's ears.

Suddenly behind him he heard a car outside. Not sure if it was anyone for their house, he waited, smiling as he removed his jacket, placing it on the coat hanger.

"Hey baby." Mae smiled. "Look who arrived just as I did."

Mr. Kokan looked over, seeing Kyoya with a basket. He nodded. "Good afternoon Kyoya." He said.

Kyoya nodded as he placed the basket on the table. "Hello sir."

"What brings you over dear?" Mrs. Kokan asked, even though she knew.

"Well Ms. Namiko texted me today, notifying me that Hanako was sick, so I wanted to check on my girlfriend if that is alright with you." Kyoya said politely.

She nodded. "Of course. I'm sure she'd be glad to see you. She's been sleeping as much as she can, she was throwing up a lot so didn't get any sleep last night." She looked at the basket. "What is in the basket dear?"

Kyoya opened it. "My family made this up for Hanako as a wish for her to get better soon. Flowers, base for miso broth, some medicine to help her sleep, raw ginger, and more."

"Oh that sounds lovely! Perhaps I'll make miso soup and make her a separate broth with miso and sliced ginger." Mrs. Kokan smiled and patted Kyoya's shoulder. "Go on up and see her."

He nodded, bowed a thanks to Mr. and Mrs. Kokan before trekking up the stairs.

As he walked up, he wasn't sure which room was Hanako's as he looked, seeing there were gave different doors. Nodding, he looked, seeing a door that was open a little and he peeked, sighing happily as he saw Hanako sleeping peacefully. Knocking gently, he walked in, causing Hanako to wake up

"K-kyoya?" She asked sleepily.

He smiled. "Who else would it be?" He asked jokingly as he placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

He yawned carefully as to not trigger another vomiting episode. "I'm alright. Very nauseated though."

He nodded and grabbed the cloth on her head and re-wet it, dabbing it on her face and neck. He chuckled when he saw the three Hickey's he left behind were still there.

"What's so funny?" She asked quietly, her voice gentle.

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her neck, in the middle of the three marks. "I thought those might have disappeared by now."

She shook her head slowly with a smile. "Nope. I've done my best to cover them with concealer though, for dad's sake."

"I'm sure that makes him feel better. Perhaps once you feel better we can have a romantic relaxing weekend together." He said as he winked, Hanako showing a light blush on her cheeks.

"That... Would be nice." She hummed. She sniffed the air and smiled. "Is that chicken noodle soup?"

Kyoya smiled. "Just the broth."

Suddenly Hanako's stomach heaved and she bolted for the restroom once again.

Kyoya's expression saddened as he walked into the bathroom where he rubbed her back gently. He heard steps come up stairs where he saw her father.

"Is she alright?"

Kyoya nodded. "Not in the physical sense. But." He grabbed a wet cold cloth and cooled Hanako's face. "Would you like to lay down again? I can bring your soup up?"

Hanako nodded. 'I think that would be best." She groaned as Kyoya led her back.

"I'll be back up shortly." Kyoya said, kissing her forehead and leaving the room, meeting Hanako's parents downstairs.

The smell of miso broth and ginger filled the air, Kyoya smelling joyfully.

"How is she doing?" Mrs. Kokan asked as she pulled the flowers out and placed them in a vase on a small bed tray.

"She's alright. She threw up again."

Mr. Kokan sighed. "Do me a favor, you two don't ever go to that noodle place again. A lot of people get sick there."

Kyoya cocked his head to the side. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes, my friend got food poisoning from that establishment and was sick for nearly two weeks."

"Oh dear, hope Hanako doesn't stay sick that long."

"So do you think it's food poisoning?" Kyoya asked Mrs. Kokan.

She shrugged. "I'm not sure dear. She was coughing a little when she got back so she might have the flu on top of it. That happened to me once. I was sick for three weeks."

"I hope she'll be okay. Especially these next few weeks."

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. Kokan asked.

"Well, my father has insisted that I assist him with the family business so I'll be in Osaka for two weeks. I'll call or text her to keep check on her. If I can't speak with her would it be alright if I call one of you? I would hate to wake her while she rests."

Mae smiled. "Of course." She said just as she finished filling a bowl with miso broth and ginger and a glass of water. "Here you go dear. Take this up to her for me?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said, walking towards the stairs.

"You're welcome to stay the weekend." She added just as Kyoya opened Hanako's door. He smiled and sat next to her as she pet Fuyumi and Otori, the two protecting her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked as he blew on the hot soup, feeding her. Doing something like this for the one and only woman he cared for made him smile.

She nodded as she hummed happily as the warm liquid filled her body.

"Your mother welcomed me to stay the weekend."

She smiled. "I'm glad."

The two were quiet as Kyoya lovingly fed her, happy to see her relaxed. As she finished the soup and Kyoya placed the flowers on Hanako's desk and the water on her nightstand, he went to lay next to her, his back to the wall with his front facing her.

Hanako shook her head, Kyoya's eyes widened a little confused and hurt. "I... I don't want you to get what I have." She begged.

Kyoya winked and pulled a cotton antiviral mask and placed it over his mouth as he went to lay with her and wrap his arms around her.

Hanako felt warm as he held her. 'Kyoya is so sweet and kind.' She hummed as her eyes started to close. 'I wonder why I've gotten so sick.' Just as she asked herself that, something her mother mentioned rang in her mind. _'Running late, aren't you?'_

Hanako's eyes widened as Kyoya slept holding her, his hand on her stomach as a way to soothe it with his hands warmth. 'Could I be?!'


	11. Chapter 11

.Chapter 11

After that weekend, Hanako and Kyoya both felt so lonely as Kyoya was pulled away by his father for family business. Those three weeks he was gone, Hanako's symptoms never went away, causing her to worry. Though her parents were very worried too, she assured her mother it had to be the flu, lying to them that she had had her cycle for the month and the month before. Even though the lies seemed honest to her mother, Hanako knew she would need to find out what was going. A month of total sickness, the vomiting went away, even if she still felt constantly weak, laying in her bed, sighing as she tried to sleep.

Everyone was gone for the day. It was Friday and tonight her sister was going to stay with her friend Maiya for the weekend while Matsuo would be staying with his friend Sota. As for her parents, they would be going to dinner just the two of them for a change. They had offered to stay home but Hanako shook her head, insisting they needed to have some time alone for a change and that she could take care of herself. However, after the weekend Kyoya had stayed with her, she was slowly starting to worry if her nausea was sending her a sign of some sorts. Just then, her thoughts were drawn out by the doorbell ringing. When Hanako walked down and opened the door, she had an antiviral mask on.

"Oh... hello Tomomi." She said, her voice weak.

"Hey Hanako. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Well, I'm still pretty sick." Hanako looked at Tomomi, breathing as she attempted to settle her stomach. "What are you doing here?"

Tomomi nodded, knowing she wasn't really welcome. "Well, I brought you your notes." She said. "We started the sex ed. and reproduction unit. I took notes for you and brought you packets and such."

Hanako smiled slightly. "Thank you Tomomi. I really do appreciate it." Receiving a nod from Tomomi, she went to turn when she turned back towards Hanako. "You know everyone misses you, so please feel better soon."

Hanako nodded appreciatively. "Thanks. I'll do my best." She said, closing the door. She went back to let the dogs out and fed them before going back upstairs to look at the work and papers she needed to read and read intently read everything.

For some reason she found herself very interested in the pregnancy section of the book and notes. AS she read it, she came to a part that listed the symptoms of pregnancy : **Nausea... Vomiting... Fatigue... Headaches... Missed cycles.**

Hanako's eyes widened.

"No!" she told herself, "No! I'm just being paranoid! I'm overreacting! I mean, yeah we did it on a couple occasions on the trip, but, No! I mean we used protection everyone of those times! No! Stop this Hanako, you're scaring yourself!" She leaned back on her bed, resting her body against the wall, moaning. "this is all just a big misunderstanding and…," She stopped talking when she felt the twinge she had felt at the Vacation story and gift party not too long ago. She gently put her hand on her stomach again. "Oh my god! No! No! Tell me this isn't happening! What do I do?! What should I do?!"

She looked at the clock, it was around eight. Her parents said they were going to be out practically all night. She hastily put water in the dogs water bowls, placing them in their cages with a toy and a bone. She grabbed her purse and bolted for one of the neighborhood stores where she could get the one item she desperately needed.

* * *

Hanako looked around nervous as she stood outside of the Corner Pharmacy store, which happened to be the store name's Corner Pharmacy. She was on the look out for anyone she remotely recognized so no one would see her as she walked in. Once she felt in the clear she slowly walked into the store.

"Hello, can I help you?" asked one of the clerks at the front register.

"Uh Feminine Care?" Hanako asked sheepishly.

"Aisle 7 and 8," said the clerk kindly pointing.

"Thank you," Hanako said as she walked towards the two aisles, heading down 8 first. She looked up and down the two sides, looking for any kind of sight of pregnancy tests. When she didn't find one, she was slipped around to 7 and immediately saw what she had been looking for.

"Okay, which one should I get?" she asked herself as she studied the different tests, each saying how accurate they were and how fast they could tell if you were pregnant. "I supposed in the long run it doesn't really matter. It'll still tell me," she muttered as she reached for the cheapest, but best result, one she could find. She was about to proceed to the front of store. However, as she made her way, she saw the door open and a range of fear ran through her blood as Hoshiko, Ami and Tomoki all walked in.

"I just need to get the right blush and then we can go," she heard Hoshiko say.

"Can I get a chocolate bar?" Tomomi asked.

"No, I told you, you need to cut back on such things! You're too fat!"

"Right," said Tomomi.

'Boy, she's a true friend,' Hanako thought as she tried watching the three, heading towards the makeup section of the store. She waited until they had actually walked down the aisle itself before racing towards the front counter and practically slammed the test on the counter. It made the clerk jump.

"Sorry, but we can just hurry!" Hanako pleaded.

The clerk nodded, seeming to understand what Hanako was feeling and not being judgmental at all. "Would you like a bag?" she asked as if trying to help Hanako hide her embarrassment.

"Please!" Hanako asked as though begging.

The clerk nodded again and did her best to as quick as possible. But it didn't appear to be as quick enough.

"Hanako?" she suddenly heard Tomomi looked over and saw Tomomi had managed to slip away to the candy section and was eyeing some of the chocolate bars.

"Oh, hey," she said as casually a she could.

"Hi, what was that you just bought?" Tomomi asked.

"Nothing," Hanako said as she took the bag as quickly as possible and the receipt before racing out of the store.

"Wait, Hanako!" Tomomi called out.

"What was that?" Ami asked as she walked over to her.

"Uh nothing," Tomomi said casually. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to blab about seeing Hanako and a possible pregnancy test.

* * *

Hanako raced out of the store as fast as she could, doing her best to put enough distance between her and it, along with Hoshiko and her two former friends. She was so distraught that she didn't look to where she was going and didn't realize she was running out into the middle of a street until she heard the screeching sounds of the car's breaks. She looked over at the car's headlights and could see a door opening.

"Hanako, is that you?" asked a surprisingly familiar voice.

"Tamaki Suoh?" she replied as Tamaki came and stood in front of the headlights.

"Are you alright? What are you doing running out into the middle of the street? Is someone chasing you?!" He looked around in a panic, going into a defensive mode.

"No, I'm fine, I'm just, just confused right now," said Hanako.

"What happened?" Tamaki asked.

"I don't know, I don't know if I should tell you. I haven't told you anyone yet what bothering me, not even Kyoya!" said Hanako.

"Is it something bad?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes," Hanako said softly. She started to feel the tears appear again. She tried hiding her face from Tamaki, but it was no use. Tamaki looked at her seriously before snapping his fingers.

"Once around the block please," he ordered his driver before walking closer to Hanako and leading her out of the street, "Come on," he said casually as he escorted her to a nearby bench.

"What are you doing in this part of town anyway?" Hanako asked as the two sat down.

"Oh, I saw this delightful toy shop the other day when I was leaving Haruhi's place and I thought I'd look for a toy in it for Haruhi for our next date as a surprise!" said Tamaki.

"A toy store, for kids, right?" Hanako said. The thought of kids made her lip quiver some more and tears start to build up.

"Hanako, what's wrong? Please, you can tell me!" Tamaki insisted.

"It's really personal Tamaki-Senpai," said Hanako, "and so scary to talk about as it is with the people close to me like my parents or Haruhi and Namiko or Kyoya!"

"Well, all the more reason you could tell me first," said Tamaki, "I am the best friend of your boyfriend, I'm the boyfriend of one of your good friends, and the future cousin-in-law of one of your other good friends, and close to her boyfriend. So really you and I have so much in common that I should be the kind of person you could come to in such a case. I'm just that perfect confident after all."

Hanako looked at Tamaki as he rambled on and on about how he was the perfect person for her to vent to. It was getting kind of annoying and definitely taking her mind off her currant situation.

"Haruhi's right, you can get obnoxious," she said at last.

At that, Tamaki stopped in mid speech and suddenly was behind the bench in his emo stance.

"Tamaki?!" Hanako said as she looked behind the bench at him, "Oh my god Tamaki I'm so sorry. That was so rude of me! I wasn't thinking straight with everything happening to me! I'm so sorry!"

Tamaki looked up at her, "You know, no one's ever really apologized to me when they send me to my emo corner. Thank you for that Hanako, except for Haruhi sometimes." He slowly stood up and came and sat back down on his bench, "I guess I did get caught up in myself again. This isn't about me, this is about you. Are you sure you don't want to tell me? I won't judge or do or say anything cruel or hurtful if you do."

Hanako took a deep breath as she looked at Tamaki's sincerer face. "Are you sure, you're ready for this?" she asked. Tamaki nodded. "Okay, here is goes, I think I might be pregnant."

Tamaki's face fell, but not in a way that would make Hanako fear the worst for some reason. If anything it just looked like he was scared for her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, I'm late and I've been throwing up a lot," Hanako explained, "It's just been so gut-wrenching that I," she held up her bag with the pregnancy test.

Tamaki studied it for a moment. "Isn't it true those things aren't always accurate?" he asked, "You should probably go see a doctor."

"I know, but it would be hard for me because at my age, I'll need parental consent, and I don't know if I have the courage to tell my parents yet! I don't have the courage to tell Kyoya! And what if I'm not? I'll have upset everyone all for nothing!"

She suddenly felt a gentle pat on her shoulder and looked to see Tamaki smiling at her, "If you're that worried but still want to see a doctor, I can take you to my personal family doctor. I'll make sure he keeps this all under wraps."

"Oh no, Tamaki, I can't ask you to do that! You don't need to be dragged into this!" Hanako tried to insist, but Tamaki held up his other hand.

"Please, I'd feel better knowing for sure if you are expecting. Then we can work on helping you find out how to talk to Kyoya and your parents about it if it's positive," Tamaki said, "Let me help you. If you can't go to Kyoya, your friends or your parents, then at least let the one person who has a connection to most of them help."

"Alright," Hanako agreed as she and Tamaki walked back to the curb in time to see his car coming around again.

"Let's go," Tamaki said as he helped her in.

"Where to sir?" asked the driver.

"To Dr. Tani's clinic please," Tamaki said as he pulled out his phone, "Hello Dr. Tani, is Tamaki Suoh, yes, I'm afraid it's an emergency, it's for a friend, she has a fear that she's pregnant and I'd like you to help her confirm if she is or not. No, it's not Haruhi, but yes, I would appreciate it we kept is as discreet as possible for the time being. Yes, that also includes from Kyoya for the moment. I understand and I will take the responsibility if he or his father get angry about it. Just please do this for me. Thank you, see you soon."

"Why would Kyoya be mad about something like this?" asked Hanako.

"Well, he is the one that helped employ all our personal medical team and they usually keep tabs on late night visits like this. But don't worry I'll think of something, I'll say I over reacted to something and insisted on seeing him."

"You're going to lie to Kyoya?!" Hanako asked.

"If I have to, for now, I did say I'd help you as best as I could, and if that includes helping you keep something like this a secret for now, I will," Tamaki maintained with a smile.

"Thank you Tamaki, I'm so sorry you're involved with this," said Hanako.

"It's fine, what's done is done. And besides this isn't about me, this is about you and what's happening to you, we need to worry about that first," said Tamaki with a gentle smile. Hanako nodded.

* * *

Soon the car pulled up in front of a fancy but still humble looking clinic. Tamaki carefully helped her out and led her inside. He took her straight to a back room where a kind looking middle age man sat looking over a clipboard.

"Hello Master Suoh, this is your secret friend?" he asked.

"Yes, and for the time being, please make sure you keep this under wraps," said Tamaki.

"Of course, please take a seat Miss, we'll get started," said Dr. Tani as he set to found herself unintentionally squeezing Tamaki's hand as the doctor did the tests.

"I'll hopefully have these all done in a little while," he said once he was done, "just be patient."

"Of course, thank you," said Hanako.

"It's going to be okay Hanako, no matter what," Tamaki said encouragingly. Hanako smiled at him.

"Thanks for being here and helping me like this, but I have to know something Tamaki, why are you helping me so much?" she asked.

"Well, I just like helping people, I think it's the best thing a person can do personally," said Tamaki, "And also, I was kind of born under less than happy circumstances."

"What do you mean?" asked Hanako.

"I'm what you would consider a bastard," Tamaki explained.

"What?!" said Hanako in shock. She knew both Kyoya and Haruhi mentioned that there was some sort circumstances in regards to his birth but she had never thought to ask since she didn't consider it any of her business.

"My father cheated on his legal wife with my mother and she became pregnant with me. It was quite the scandal for both our families and a lot of people looked down their noses at my mother as a result. They still do in fact, but there were still some that were helpful and kind to her and me growing up. It was probably what helped parents and me get through everything. So, I'd rather be one of those people who help someone in this kind of situation, especially someone who's close to me.

"Tamaki," Hanako said as she squeezed Tamaki's hand even tighter. She now understood just what it was that Kyoya and Haruhi admired so deeply about him.

Just then Dr. Tani came back in. "Well, I got them done as quickly as I could, but I can also do them again, but it'll take more time."

"What did the results say this time?" Tamaki asked.

"It came back positive, you are in fact pregnant my dear," said Dr. Tani.

"I am," Hanako said. She looked down at her belly, placing her hand on it, "I'm pregnant with Kyoya's baby?"


	12. Chapter 12

"I'm pregnant with Kyoya's child?" Hanko said out loud.

"Kyoya?" Dr. Tani said in shock. Tamaki held up a finger.

"Remember, this is to be kept under wraps!" he reminded the doctor.

"But sir," said Dr. Tani.

"Dr. Tani, you promised! Don't make me seek out a different doctor!" Tamaki warned.

"Right," said Dr. Tani.

"Is there anything you can give to the lady at the moment for her pregnancy?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, I have some pills she can take for her morning sickness and some pamphlets that should tell more about what she should expect in the upcoming weeks and months," said Dr. Tani.

"Thank you, and please, rest assured, this is going to stay between everyone here for now," Tamaki said.

Dr. Tani nodded. "Yes, I assure you nothing will be said." He gestured to Hanako. "As for the baby, would you like a copy of the results for Kyoya should you tell him? Also we could do an ultrasound for you to show him as well."

Hanako bit her lip and nodded. "I think that would be good." She looked up at Tamaki.

"No worries Hanako. I'll be in the waiting area to take you wherever you'd like to go once you're finished.

* * *

The doctor had Hanako lay down on the medical bed and lift her shirt. He could see she was very nervous. He kindly took her hand in his. "Miss Kokan, I understand that you are scared. But do not worry, I am going to bet after you, If you, tell young Mr. Otori that despite the circumstances, this will make you two happy in some way."

Hanako nodded. "If I can be honest?"

Dr. Tani nodded. "Of course."

"I'm excited at the idea of having his baby, but I'm scared." She said, tearing up. "I am only seventeen years old." She bit her lip. "What am I supposed to do?"

The doctor shook his head. "I can't be the one to tell you that dear. All I can do is suggest or mention options. There's keeping the baby, which can be tough but also rewarding. Then there's adoption which can be very hard on the biological parents but also can make it easier on them when it comes to financial and success issues. And then... well abortion. Though, I think you should think it over hard before deciding of course."

Hanako nodded as he spoke, also putting a cold blue gel on her still flat stomach. She shivered and laughed.

The doctor smiled. "There's a pretty smile." He said kindly as he placed a probe on her abdomen. "

Soon a fuzzy black and gray image came up on the little screen and the doctor nodded he grabbed a red laser pointer and make a circle around a tiny black mass with a even smaller, barely visible, gray speck inside it. "Well Miss Hanako, that mass is the amniotic sac and that gray speck inside it is what will become your baby. From what it looks like and the information you provided me, it would seem your five weeks along."

Hanako teared up as she looked at it, placing her hand on the upper portion of her stomach. "I can't believe it. Even though you've given all this evidence, it... it..."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I understand."

"So... could I get a couple printouts of that ultrasound?"

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Sure, I'll print... six. Does that sound like enough?" He kindly asked.

She nodded. "Plenty. Thank you so much doctor."

The doctor nodded as he finished wiping the blue gel from her stomach. "You're very welcome my dear."

* * *

Soon Tamaki and Hanako had left the clinic and were driving away.

Tamaki watched her carefully as she held the envelope that contained all of her evidence for Kyoya.

"So, how do you feel now, knowing?" asked Tamaki.

"I feel a little better knowing that I am pregnant at least and a little happy I'm having a baby with Kyoya," said Hanako with a smile as she placed a gentle hand on her lower abdomen.

Tamaki smiled kindly at the sweet gesture.

Her smile quickly left her face. "But at the same time, I'm only 17 years old! I'm still in high school! How am I supposed to support a baby?! Will I have to drop out of school?! I always thought I'd at least get to finish that! But... but how I am going to do that?! And Kyoya, Kyoya doesn't have time for a baby! He's in college! He's supposed to be studying for his doctor's degree and help his father and show he's not just a third son! Oh god, his father won't ever forgive this! God, what will he do to Kyoya!"

"Shh," Tamaki tried to sooth her, taking her hand into his, "It's fine, it's going to be just fine, you'll see Hanako. My mother always told me, there is nothing more frightening or exciting than having a baby. Every woman, no matter what circumstances it happens, are scared of the idea of bringing a whole new life into this world. And yes there's all those factors you'll have but, look at this way, you said so before, you and Kyoya are going to have a baby." He smiled. "You both are having a baby!" He said excitedly. "What a way to show just how much you love each other. This child is a form of love made from the love between the two of you no matter what. Plus you'll be bringing a whole new fresh life into this world. That's an amazing gift to give, regardless of how it happens. I'm actually envious of you a little that you have such a privilege."

"I don't think you would be feeling that way if this were you, in my shoes," said Hanako.

"Maybe not," Tamaki agreed, "But I think, with the right amount of support from your family and friends, you'll come out of this just fine, no matter what happens."

"Really?" asked Hanako.

"If anything else, you'll have me, Namiko, Haruhi, Ritsu, and the whole host gang," Tamaki swore, "that's my best friend's child," Tamaki excitedly, but quietly, said. "I will want to see him or her grow up strong and happy and if I know Kyoya, he wouldn't have it no other way."

"Thank you Tamaki," said Hanako, "I still don't know how I'm going to tell Kyoya about this."

"Well maybe you'd do better if you managed to talk to someone else you're more comfortable with," Tamaki suggested.

"I can't go to my parents yet about this!" said Hanako.

"I wasn't referring to them, but someone just as close," Tamaki said as he leaned forward and whispered into his driver's ear. The man nodded and turned the car down a different street. Tamaki then pulled out his phone and started to text.

Soon Hanako saw herself outside of a familiar place.

"Why are we at Haruhi's building?" Hanako asked as the two climbed out.

"Hanako?" she suddenly heard Namiko say.

"Namiko, what are you doing here?" Hanako asked.

"I got a text from Tamaki-Senpai asking me to meet you two here at Haruhi's place," said Namiko.

"Haruhi's father isn't home, away for the weekend on business, so I figured it would be easier to talk here," Tamaki explained.

"What is going on here?" asked Namiko.

"Let's go up to Haruhi's place first," Tamaki suggested as he walked up.

Namiko and Hanako followed after him as he came to Haruhi's door and knocked.

Haruhi quickly opened the door, looking panicked.

"Tamaki! What's the emergency?" she asked, "I was really worried when I got your text."

"It's about Hanako," Tamaki said as he moved aside to let her and Namiko in.

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked as the two walked in.

"Do you want me to stay for this Hanako?" Tamaki asked.

"You can if you want, you've been a big help so far," said Hanako.

"What is going on? Are you okay Hanako?" Namiko asked with concern as they all moved to sit around Haruhi's living room table.

Hanako took a deep breath, her breath shaky. "I just found out that... that I'm pregnant," she blurted out.

Haruhi and Namiko's jaws dropped. "What?!" they both said.

"You're pregnant?!" Namiko asked, not really as a question, but more so as she was just confirming what she had just heard.

Hanako nodded as she bit her lip. She took out one of the ultrasounds from the manilla envelope and placed it on the table to face Haruhi and Namiko.

The two looked at the picture, both shocked but also awed by the innocent photo.

"When did this happen?" Haruhi asked, her voice concerned.

"Well..." Hanako blushed, nervous.

"Hanako, you can tell us anything. It's alright."

She nodded. "K-Kyoya and I... had sex on our trip to his family's spa resort and as a result I'm pregnant!" she said. She started to cry again. Namiko was quick to hug her tight.

Haruhi looked at Tamaki, "did you find out too or something?" she asked.

"I ran into her when she was panicking outside a a corner store and took her to see a doctor to help her find out for sure," Tamaki said, "She's still scared of telling Kyoya and her parents. I figured some support from friends would help work up the courage for her to tell one or all of them."

"You mean Kyoya doesn't even know you were thinking you might be pregnant?" Namiko asked.

"It's been awhile since we saw each other last," said Hanako, "He has been so busy with family business that his father has him in. It's... It's not that I'm afraid to tell him. If anything I'd love to tell Kyoya I'm having his baby. It's his family, how do you drop a bombshell that you, _a commoner girl_ with nothing to bring to such a family, is pregnant out of wedlock with an illegitimate child?!"

"Yeah, you got a point there," said Haruhi.

"Well, let's focus on one thing at a time, Kyoya," said Namiko. "He deserves to know you're expecting. He is the father after all and he's your boyfriend. You shouldn't keep such a secret from him." Namiko bit her lip. "I'm so sorry that came out too harsh..." She shook her head. "I mean... I just think that if I were Kyoya, I'd want to know."

"And you might as well find out where he stands in regards to wanting to be in this child's life," said Haruhi.

"He'll want to be involved all the way, I know it," Tamaki insisted.

"Yeah, I figured as much," said Haruhi, "And at the very least he might be able to come up with a plan on what to do for this. I mean this is Kyoya we're talking about."

"And the longer you wait, the harder it'll be to tell everyone," said Namiko as she took Hanako's hand in hers.

Hanako nodded as she listen to all of her friends' encouragement.

"We'll even go with you if you need us to," Namiko added.

"Of course," said Haruhi.

"We'll be like your three bodyguards," said Tamaki.

Hanako chuckled a little at Tamaki's comment.

"I want to at least tell Kyoya alone in person, but could you three drive with me up there?" she asked.

"Of course," Namiko said.

"Let's go," said Haruhi.

"We'll take my car," said Tamaki as the four got ready to leave.

"Hey Tamaki," Haruhi said, pulling Tamaki to the side, "Thank you for all the help you offered to Hanako. You're such a sweet man."

"I couldn't do nothing," said Tamaki, holding Haruhi's hand in the limo. As he held her hand, he imagined had this been them in this situation. He imagined he'd be happier than anything, but true, it was terrifying. He could only hope that Kyoya and Hanako would be okay during this next trial of their lives.

* * *

When Tamaki's car arrived in front of Kyoya's house gates, Hanako gulped.

"Are you sure you want to go in alone?" asked Namiko.

"I have to," said Hanako.

"Want us to wait here at least?" asked Haruhi.

"No, It's okay." Hanako hugged everyone in the limo, including Tamaki. "Thank you all so much. I'll text you guys when everything is figured out." Hanako said as got out. She waved as the limo slowly left Kyoya's enormous drive. Slowly, she walked to the gate, not sure about what was to happen.

Hanako walked slowly up to the door where a single light lit the large front of the home. She sighed. How was she supposed to tell him?

 _"Hey Kyoya, just thought you should know, I'm pregnant and it's your baby!"_

Hanako sighed. 'Who else's baby would it be?' She asked herself. What if Kyoya didn't want her anymore. Her worse fears would come to life.

Shaking her head, she remembered what Namiko, Haruhi, and Tamaki had said, _'If I were Kyoya, I'd want to know,' 'He'll want to be involved all the way, I know it,' 'might be able to come up with a plan on what to do for this.'_

One thing Namiko had said stood out to her. _'The longer you wait, the harder it'll be to tell everyone.'_

Nodding to herself, she sighed and pressed the doorbell, Hideki, the Otori's doorman, opening the door that would lead to a future she was unsure of.

* * *

Kyoya was sitting at home in his room working on the upcoming host even, the ceremony to welcome the 1st year princesses. Kyoya yawned as he typed.

 _Location:_

 _Cherry Blossom Garden_

 _Food:_

 _Small Triangular Sandwiches_

 _Iced Tea or Coffee_

 _Carrot Cake or Lemon Cake_

 _Music Style:_

 _Smooth Piano, Violin, Cello, and Flutes_

 _Decor:_

 _Elegant outdoor blankets, wooden tables, cherry blossom style tea cups and plates, with large outdoor silk pillows to sit upon._

 _Costumes:_

 _Kimonos and Yukatas for the Hosts and Hostess_

 _Hosts Costume Sizes:_

 _Tamaki - M_

 _Kyoya - M_

 _Hitachiins - S_

 _Haruhi - S_

 _Mori-san - ?_

 _Honey-san - Child's Small_

Sighing, Kyoya rubbed his eyes, the clock reading eleven. He moved his cursor to save his list just as he heard the doorbell ring. Kyoya sat, continuing to work, assuming it was someone here to see his father. Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Young Master?"

"Yes Hideki?

"Your girlfriend, Hanako is here to see you, Sir."

Kyoya looked at the clock quickly. Hanako was here quite late. Was she alright? "Please do come in." Kyoya said, seeing Hanako enter.

He stood up and nodded a thanks to Hideki who bowed and closed the door.

"Good evening Hanako." Kyoya smiled, placing a gentle kiss on her lips and pulling away. "I've missed you. I'm so sorry I've been so busy with helping my father."

Hanako nodded as she smiled kindly. "It's alright, I missed you too."

Looking at her, he could tell something was wrong. Her eyes were puffy and her eyelashes were wet, looking as if she had been crying.

"Hanako?" He asked, his voice panicked.

"Kyoya... we... we need to talk." She said, moving and sitting on Kyoya's bed.

Kyoya's eyes widened. Did she want to break up? Kyoya could feel fear building within him. He composed himself quickly. "Are you... alright Hanako?" He asked, his voice slightly shaky. "Is it about our relationship?"

Hanako lowered her head and nodded slowly. "Yes... it's..."

It felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach and for the first time, aside from when Haruhi saved Tamaki, he felt panic take him over. Had he done something wrong? If he did, he was sure he could amend things.

Kyoya shook his thoughts away and knelled down before her. "I'm asking this because I do not want to risk a misunderstanding.

Hanako nodded.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Hanako gasped and shook her head furiously. "No! I love you!"

Kyoya sighed out in relief.

"I don't want to break up with you, but what I have to tell you... it will change our relationship." She said honestly.

Kyoya cocked his head to the side curiously, prompting her to continue.

"Do... do you remember our night at the spa resort?" She asked, blushing.

Kyoya nodded, smiling. "Yes, of course I do." He said, caressing her soft cheek. "It was one of the best nights I've ever had."

Hanako smiled lightly. "Yes, mine too." She sighed. "But..." She bit her lip as she reached into her messenger bag.

Kyoya watched as she pulled out a manilla envelope. "But what?" He asked.

Hanako sighed as she pulled out what looked like a photo but she placed it upside down as she spoke, also placing a piece of paper before him. "Please read that paper."

Kyoya picked it up, putting on his glasses as his eyes adjusted and widened in concern as he saw this was from a medical facility. He moved his eyes to the paragraph.

 _Patient Name - Kokan, Hanako_

 _Age: 17_

 _DOB: 19/09/1990_

 _Date Collected/Entered: 01/05/2007_

 _Time: 9:00pm_

 _Tests Ordered - Pregnancy Test_

 _Pregnancy Test... Results... Positive..._

Kyoya's head went spiralling as he looked at Hanako, a gasp exiting him.

"I haven't been feeling well these past couple weeks and I missed my cycle twice at the beginning of last month and this past week."

Kyoya looked up at her, listening to her intently.

"So... I was panicking outside a corner store at a park bench, Tamaki found me and spoke with me. I was afraid to tell anyone and if I wasn't pregnant I didn't want to upset anyone for no reason, so he helped me by taking me to Dr. Tani who was very helpful."

Kyoya nodded, his heart beating like a hummingbird's wings.

Hanako taking his hands in hers gently. "Kyoya. I'm pregnant."

Kyoya's eyes widened even more in shock as he looked between Hanako and the test results. Over and over his eyes moved as he processed everything. ' _Pregnant... Pregnant... Kyoya I'm pregnant...'_ This kept repeating in his mind.

Hanako began to get nervous as Kyoya wasn't speaking yet, but she understood. It had taken her a good few minutes to really process it as well.

Three minutes went by when Hanako finally spoke. "Kyoya, please... please say something. You're scaring me."

"So... you're..." He asked, gesturing politely at her stomach, "pregnant?"

Hanako smiled lightly, nodding. "Yes, with _our_ baby."

Those words hit Kyoya hard. He had never imagined he would be a father at nineteen, near twenty, but he knew what he had to do.

He watched as Hanako nervously placed a hand on her still flat abdomen, her hand shaky as she bit her lip. He looked at her as she looked as if she could cry.

"Kyoya, you're going to be a daddy."

His heart warmed intensely at those words.

"I... I have an ultrasound... if you'd like to see it?" She asked.

Kyoya nodded immediately.

Hanako picking up the upside down photo on the bed, flipping it over, and placing the photo against her stomach. "Kyoya, I know that this could be bad and hurt your family's reputation... so..."

What Kyoya did next shocked her beyond anything, when he moved his head forward and placed a kiss on her stomach.

Kyoya shook his head, "No." He said, moving closer, moving her to the middle of the bed, hovering above her. For the first time, she saw tears flow from his usually serious eyes. Tonight, they were full of emotion. "I am this baby's father. I am your boyfriend. It does not matter that it might hurt my family's image. I have a role to play now. Not only as a... father... but also as your lover." He said, looking at her. "Do... you understand?" He asked gentle.

Hanako nodded, beginning to cry. "I thought..." She paused, "I thought you'd hate me. I'm only a commoner, a poor girl." She looked up into his eyes. "I'm nothing but a poor girl with no merit whatsoever to your family."

Kyoya shook his head intensely as he clenched his teeth emotionally.

Hanako watched as a tear actually fell from his eye. She had never seen this much emotion escape him, and even though it made her feel bad for making him cry, she was glad to see that he could cry.

Kyoya moved forward, hovering over her on his large king size bed. He looked into her eyes, leaning down, and he lifted the bottom of her shirt and pressed his lips to her stomach.

Hanako gasped and blushed just as Kyoya moved up and placed his lips against hers. She moaned against his mouth, noticing the movement was something she had never experienced. She did indeed remember their passionate night which resulted in this pregnancy, and they were indeed passionate and rough, but there was a difference. That night, it felt romantic and passionate, this time, it felt emotional and needy.

Kyoya moved his one hand into her hair as she ran her hands into his velvet black hair and wrapped one of her legs around his thigh. She couldn't help but feeling like she was connecting to him in some different way.

Kyoya pulled away gently, "Hanako, I have told you time and time again that I love you. Time and time again I have told you." He wept as he looked into her eyes. "Shouldn't that prove my love for you? I could never hate you. I not only need to, but I want to take on this role, despite what might happen, I will be there for you now and after. I won't leave, I not only promise that as your boyfriend, but as our baby's father, I promise."

Hanako gasped, moving back up to kiss him as Kyoya moved his lips to her neck, peppering her neck and shoulder with gentle kisses. "K-Kyoya..."

"Yes?" He asked gently.

"Do you mind if I stay until Sunday?"

Kyoya shook his head as he looked into her eyes again. "Not at all. I do think we should tell our parents on Sunday. I feel I should tell my family on my own. I don't want to risk anything bad being said or something."

Hanako nodded. "Agreed. So, When I go home Sunday, I will tell my family."

Kyoya smiled and gently suckled on the nape of her neck. "Good, it's settled." He chuckled as she laid next to her, removing his glasses as he moved to his pillow, holding her as her head rest on the other.

Hanako smiled at him, facing him and burying her face into his chest as she wrapped an arm around his upper body under his arms. "I can't believe it... we're... having a baby." She yawned before falling asleep.

Kyoya watched her as she slowly fell asleep and he leaned his head down, placing a gentle kiss on the crown on her head before he also fell into a sleep filled abyss.

That night, he wasn't sure why but he slept restlessly, the appeal of sleep never consuming him


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

When Hanako woke up the next morning, she could make out the faint image of Kyoya sitting on the edge of the bed looking off into distance towards the big window in his room.

"Kyoya?" she said as she moved closer towards the edge herself, "are you okay?"

Kyoya sighed, "Just a lot on my mind."

"About us and the baby?" Hanako asked.

"Yes," Kyoya confessed, "I will admit, I don't know for sure what we're going to do about it. And it's getting the better of me."

Hanako looked away in shame. "I'm so sorry I did this to you," she whispered.

She suddenly felt a tight grip on her wrist. She looked up in shock to see Kyoya looking down at her with a glare.

"If you ever say something like that again, you will punished!" he threatened.

As if to prove he was serious, Hanako suddenly found herself being forced back down onto the bed with Kyoya looming over her.

"You did nothing to me! Nothing, you understand!" Kyoya continued to say to her, "I don't care what happens to me, as long as I'm with you!" At that he slowly moved away from Hanako and let her sit up, "It's just a lot to take in right now is all." He went and moved back to the edge of the bed again.

Hanako slowly sat up and kept looking at him from behind. "What do you think you'd want to do, if nothing else would get in the way?"

"Well, I'd of course marry you, move you in either here or find ourselves our own apartment and find myself a decent job to support the three of us and hope we could have that fairytale ending everyone always thinks comes with something like that."

"A fairytale huh?" Hanako asked, "If this a fairytale, I don't think I'd want to keep the glass slipper right now."

"Yes, a glass slipper could provide some decent funds to help support a child," said Kyoya as a joke.

"Kyoya, how mad to you suspect your parents to be over this?" Hanako asked.

"Oh they'll have a few choice words to be sure," said Kyoya.

"What if they disown you?!" Hanako asked in alarm.

"Then, they disown me and I find a way to make it work on my own for yours and the baby's sake," Kyoya declared.

"What about your school?" Hanako asked.

"I'll drop out, if I can, I'll try attending a cheaper school, like a community college or see if I can take one or two cheep online classes. And I'll help find a way to help you finish high school so you can say you have a degree of some kind."

"We'll see," Hanako said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Kyoya.

"No matter what, how would you feel about naming Tamaki the godfather of the baby?" Hanako asked, "I feel like I owe him for all the help he gave me. Plus he's your bestfriend."

Kyoya gave a slight chuckle, "I think that was unavoidable. If I didn't, he'd never forgive us."

Just then there was a knock at the door. Kyoya and Hanako looked at each other with worry before Kyoya moved to the door and opened it. There stood his parents looking a little anxious.

"Yes?" Kyoya asked.

"Sorry to disturb you son, but we heard Hanako was here," said Mr. Otori.

"Yes, she came to see me late last night," said Kyoya.

"She must have missed you," Mrs. Otori said with a smile, "Is she up?"

"Yes and no," said Kyoya, "She's not feeling well again. She thought she was doing better when she came to see me but, she got sick again."

"Hmm, that happens," said Mr. Otori, "I'll have the cook make her something to help smooth the her stomach. And tell her if she starts to feel well enough she should come out and visit."

"I will," Kyoya promised.

"Kyoya, did you get any sleep last night?" his mother asked, "You look pale."

"Well, I was tending to Hanako," said Kyoya.

"Good man, well, we'll just let you be to take care of Hanako, and when she's feeling better, in might be in her best interest to head home," said Mr. Otori.

"That's what I was thinking," said Kyoya.

"Good, we'll leave you be," Mr. Otori and his wife walked away with satisfied looks on their faces.

Kyoya slowly shut his door and walked back to his bed and Hanako.

She looked so upset.

"Your parents always seemed so nice!" she said, "God I'd hate to make them mad with this news!"

"Well good thing you're not going to tell them then, I am," Kyoya said.

"How and when?" Hanako asked.

"Straight up, and after you've left, ready to tell your own parents. Of course I'll be more than willing to go with you to tell your parents if you want before coming back here to tell mine."

"I think it might be easier if we tell our parents on our own," said Hanako.

"If that's what you wish," said Kyoya. "Before, we do anything though, I want to try something." he walked over and put his hand on Hanako's belly.

"Kyoya?" Hanako said.

"What? Can't a man try and feel his child growing?" Kyoya asked with a smile before kissing Hanako's lips.

* * *

It was late in the Sunday afternoon when Hanako finally left the house. Kyoya arranged for the car to take her home. He watched the car drive away until it was out of sight before walking back into the house.

'Well, let's get this over with,' he thought to himself before walking off to the find his family. 'Of course this would have to happen when my entire family including Fuyumi and Yuuichi are home visiting. But I can't hold this off for long.'

Kyoya's whole family was in the family office. He walked towards the family office, wiping the sweat from his hands. He took a couple deep breaths. He knew he was normally well composed, but this time... it was different. His life was truly changing, whether it was for the good or the bad, he wasn't sure, but he knew he couldn't abandon Hanako.

Nodding when he reached the door, he opened it, seeing everyone in the room, His mother, his father, his two brothers, and his sister.

"Hello Kyoya. Did Hanako head home?" His mother asked, her tone serious but gentle.

Kyoya nodded to his mother. "Yes mother. She went home to speak with her parents."

Yoshio looked up from documents he was filling out. "Speak with her parents?"

"Oh, I hope the poor girl is alright." Fuyumi said, her tone worried.

"Father, may I talk to you for a moment?" Kyoya asked seriously as he walked in stiffly.

"I supposed I you can, for a moment. If it's important," Yoshio shrugged like it was nothing.

"It's very serious Father," Kyoya said in a tone that meant business. Yoshio seemed to finally get interested in what his son wanted to tell him.

"Then by all means, let's talk," he said as he stood from the desk and instead took a seat on of the two couches. Kyoya followed and stood in front of his father, taking a deep breath.

"I've..." He paused. "I have gotten Miss Kokan pregnant," Kyoya said in one breath. He stood in front of his father waiting for his initial reaction.

"You what?!" Mrs. Ootori yelled, her tone both angry and concerned.

Yoshio sat in his seat, his hands on his knees as he spoke. Next thing Kyoya knew, his father was on his feet, and next to him.

* _SMACK*_

Everyone in the room gasped, the women more loudly than the men. Kyoya's brothers had never suspected Kyoya would have done such a thing at such a young age.

Kyoya stumbled back, lucky to be able to maintain his balance and not topple over.

"You foolish, foolish boy!" Yoshio shouted at him. "Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

"Yes, I've put myself and my girlfriend into one of the most difficult situations a person could be in," Kyoya said, taking a deep breath.

"There's that! And there's also the dishonor you have brought onto not only Miss Kokan's family but the us, The Ootori's!"

"Yes, yes I have," Kyoya admitted.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Yoshio demanded to know.

"I don't honestly know is I am to be truthful," Kyoya admitted, "I was alone with her after spending a relaxing day at the resort I treated her and her family to and," he had to pause a little before finishing talking, "I felt... a desire."

His father groaned. "I should have known one of my sons would have uncontrollable hormones!" he snapped. He walked away from Kyoya and over to the window. "I just never imagined it was going to be you! I always pegged your second brother Akito."

"Akito?" Kyoya asked, surprised to hear his father say such a thing about his brother.

"Why me?!" Akito asked, his tone outraged.

Yoshio turned back and looked at his son. "Don't try and change the subject boy! This is about you and your dishonorable actions!"

"Yes, of course," Kyoya said.

"Now, I do want to know one thing at least, before we analyze the situation any further," Yoshio said seriously, "do you love Miss Kokan?"

"I'm sorry?" Kyoya replied, a little thrown off by his father's sudden question.

"Do you love this girl?" Yoshio asked again, his tone seriously, "do you honestly love this girl with all your heart to the point that you are willing to go through all the trials and tribulations you're going to have to face now that you have done something like this?"

Everyone in the room looked between Yoshio and Kyoya, watching and listening carefully.

"Yes Father," Kyoya answered without hesitation, "I love Hanako Kokan with all my heart and mind."

He could see his father stroking his chin in the reflection of the window. "I'm going to hold you to that," Yoshio finally declared, pointing up in declaration.

"Huh?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, once we've discussed the situation with Hanako's parents, I'm going to make sure you keep true to your word in regards of your declaration of love for her. Let's go!"

Yoshio turned and storm past Kyoya, grabbing him by his collar and dragging him to the door. "And you are going to apologize to her parents for this dishonor as well!"

"Yes Father, of course," said Kyoya.

* * *

When Hanako got home, she found her family finishing up with dinner.

"Hey Hanko!" Koizumi said when she saw her.

"Hey, how's Kyoya?" Matsuo asked.

"He's fine," Hanako said calmly.

"You missed dinner, did you eat at Kyoya's?" asked Mrs. Kokan.

"A little," said Hanako. She looked at her little brother and sister. "Um, I think I heard on of the dogs whining outside, you should go check on them."

"Yes she's right, go and check on them, play with them. You promised you would be responsible for those dogs," said Mr. Kokan. The two kids quickly ran off to the backyard. Hanako waited until they were gone before turning her attention back to her parents.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk?" Hanako asked her parents as the two were cleaning up the kitchen after dinner

The parents looked at each other a little confused at her question.

"Sure honey," said Mrs. Kokan.

"You might want to come into the living room and sit down first," Hanako insisted, leading her parents the way.

"Oh boy," said her father, "this is going to be good. What, are doing drugs? Are you pregnant?"

"Well actually," Hanako sputtered as she sat down on the loveseat.

"What?" Mrs. Kokan asked as she sat on the couch next to the love seat, her eyes wide as she froze just before sitting down on the dining table chair. Her husband stood behind the couch looking equally shocked and alarmed.

Hanako nodded as tears flowed. She stood up and paced in front of the television. She began crying. "Before I say anything... it was never intended to happen."

Hanako's mother gasped, immediately getting it.

"What are you saying?" Her father asked.

"We... we used precautionary protection... but it didn't work... I am pregnant," Hanako admitted.

"Oh my god!" Mr. Kokan said mad as he turned around in frustration.

"Are you serious?!" Mrs. Kokan asked as she gripped her daughter's hand.

"Yes Mother," Hanako continued.

"Oh for the love of!" Mr. Kokan shouted as he rubbed his face in frustration before he turned around mad. "What the hell were you thinking?! You're still in high school for heaven's sake!"

"I know," Hanako said timidly.

"You know, yet you still got in the sack with some stupid random boy!" Mr. Kokan shouted.

"Kyoya's not just some random boy!" Hanako said in defense.

"So Kyoya is the father?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

"Well of course he is Mother," said Hanako.

"Oh, great! You got knocked-up by the rich guy!" Mr. Kokan complained.

"Dad, he's not just a rich guy!" Hanako insisted.

"Oh really? And I supposed he and his family is just going to brush this like it's nothing and offer nothing but love and support for you and the baby! Because that's exactly what rich people don't do!" her father snapped back.

"Kyoya's already told me he'll help me with the baby. He loves me!" Hanako kept insisting to her father.

"Bullshit!" Mr. Kokan snapped back, "he's not going to do anything for you or this baby! He's not even going to acknowledge the baby as his own! Trust me, you're going to be on your own and your mother and I are going to have to pick up the slack! And that's just what we need!"

"Daddy, please!" Hanako pleaded as tears started to form in her eyes.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Now what?!" Mr. Kokan shouted as he stormed off to the front door and yanked it open, "whatever it is, now's not a good time, oh..." He stopped in mid-rant when he realized he was standing face-to-face with Yoshio Ootori.

"Good day to you sir," Yoshio Ohtori said calmly.

"What are you doing here?" Mr. Kokan immediately asked.

"I've come with my son to discuss the current situation of him impregnating your daughter," Yoshio explained calmly.

"Your son?" Mr. Kokan said as he cast his eyes past Yoshio to where Kyoya stood, Kyoya's expression apologetic. "You! You stupid spoiled son of a rich man!" He looked like he was going to push back Yoshio and attack Kyoya, until he saw a body guard standing behind Kyoya.

"Mr. Kokan, we did not come here to cause trouble, we've merely come to hopefully discuss what is best for our children given that they are going to have a child themselves," said Yoshio.

"There's nothing to discuss!" Mr. Kokan said as he tried to shut the door in his face.

The bodyguard was quick to stop him.

"Oh I think there's plenty to discuss," Yoshio insisted.

"Not with you!" Mr. Kokan snapped as he walked back into his house.

"Sir, that baby is is just as much as my son's child and my grandchild as your's and your daughter's," said Yoshio as he and Kyoya followed him in.

"Oh sure, but for how long?! How long before you rich people decide to dump the two of them for some stupid rich-person reason?!"

"Sir, I promise I will never abandon Hanako or our child no matter what!" Kyoya finally spoke up.

"Sure you won't!" Mr. Kokan said, clearly not believing him, "if there's even going to be a baby!"

"What Dad?" Hanako asked right as he, Kyoya and Yoshio returned to the room, "oh, Kyoya!" She said, looking relieved. She then spotted his father. "Hello Mr. Otori." She bowed.

"Hello dear," Yoshio said calmly taking a seat in the lounge chair. Kyoya meanwhile came and sat next to Hanako, taking her hand.

"I assume you're here to talk about our daughter being pregnant?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

"Yes," Yoshio said.

"I still don't think there's anything to talk about," said Mr. Kokan, "especially if we stop this whole thing right now!"

"Daddy what are you saying?" Hanako asked, feeling a little nervous.

"You're obviously not that far along. Hell, you're not even showing. We could just nick this in the butt now and get rid of the thing all together," said Mr. Kokan.

"You mean...?" Hanako asked. She put a hand on her belly and looked up at Kyoya, looking to him for his opinion.

"Your father brings up a good point Miss Kokan," Yoshio said, "especially given the circumstances, that might not be a bad route to take."

"I guess," Hanako said, sounding uneasy.

"Of course it's your choice Hanako," Kyoya assured her, "only you can decide if that's what you want."

"Right," Hanako said.

"Kyoya's right. Please don't think you have to make such a choice just to make others happy. That's not how it works," Mr. Otori agreed.

"Well, I supposed it would be better for everyone if I didn't have it," Hanako said, "but..."

"But what, Hanako?" Kyoya asked gently.

Hanako looked up at him, her face holding a gentle smile. "I don't know, when I first learned about it, I was a happy. I was happy I was going to have a baby... your baby. I didn't think 'oh shit my life is ruined" or 'oh no I'm so scared now'. I just kept thinking 'wow, I'm going to be a mom'."

"So in otherwords, you feel it's right to keep it?" Kyoya asked.

Hanako nodded, still crying a little. "I don't want to get rid of it! I know it seems wrong and it'll make everyone's life hard from now on but, I chose to keep our baby!"

Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "Then that's what we'll do, we'll keep the baby," he said. Although Hanako didn't see it, she could feel he was smiling.

"Well I guess the matter is settled then," said Mr. Otori.

"The hell it is!" Mr. Kokan shouted.

"Dear?" Mrs. Kokan said.

Hanako wiped her eyes with another tissue. "It's not about me anymore dad! It's not about you either!" She yelled, letting go of Kyoya's hand in rage.

"I am not dealing with a pregnant teenage daughter! Especially one that's been fathered by a pampered spoiled rich man's son! If you're keeping that baby, then you are no longer a part of this family!"

"What?!" said his wife getting hysterical.

"Dad?" Hanako said as she stood up.

"No! You made this choice and now you have to deal with it! And you're not going to drag this family down with you in the process! Now get out! Get out of my house!"

"Dad!" Hanako pleaded, crying even harder.

"Sir, I think you're being irrational," Kyoya spoke up.

"Yes, please first think before you begin making such claims," Mr. Otori said as he and Kyoya both stood up and gathered around Hanako for support.

"Don't you tell me what to do! This my decision and my decision is if you keep this baby, you're gone. You two want her so much you can take her! Then maybe she'll finally understand why I didn't want her getting involved with rich people in the first place! Now get out of my house!"

"It's about my baby! About Kyoya's baby! This baby comes first, to hell with my damn reputation! Sorry I'm such a disgrace to you!" Hanako yelled.

"Then get out!" Mr. Kokan retorted.

Hanako thought she was going to drown by her tears as she felt Kyoya pulling her away from the living room.

"No!" she heard her mother call out. She turned around in time to see her dad grab her arm and pull her back.

"Let her go! As of now we only have one daughter in this family!"

"Oh god! Oh god, this isn't what I wanted," Hanako cried as Kyoya hugged her tightly.

* * *

Mr. Otori looked at Hanako's mother just before leaving. "Even though he's my son, I'm preparing to cut Kyoya off as well in some sense, though I also would like to help him and Hanako in some ways. I haven't worked out all the details yet, but I do plan to both make my son pay and help him and Hanako with the baby.

"Thank you Mr. Otori." She said.

"Considering the situation it would, I guess be appropriate to allow you to call me by my name. My first name is Yoshio."

Mrs. Kokan nodded. "I'm Mae." Hanako's mother said as she walked with Yoshio to the car and looked at Kyoya.

"We're going to have a serious talk about you and your financial situation in regards to you and Hanako when we get home," he said.

"Well, I do already know one thing in regards to that. I've taken every allowance you've ever given me and I saved it. I have enough stashed away to get us an apartment and get what we need. I'm going to get a job too. I'll figure it out, but I'm going to call Hanako and I's friend Haruhi. They might have apartments available there. She will be safe and always have a roof over her head. I can assure you that." Kyoya looked at everyone, his normally solid expression gone. "I am truly sorry for the disgrace I have brought upon you, Hanako, and my own family. This is my responsibility, and I will take care of her.

Mrs. Kokan looked at him, her expression almost grateful. "Thank you." She said. She looked at Hanako, hugging her. "Send me the address, I'll pack your clothes and other important stuff and bring it to you tomorrow, if that's alright." She asked Yoshio.

"Of course madam."

Mrs. Kokan sighed and nodded as they heard a car pull up and saw Hanako's brother's car behind the limo.

"Hey Rich boy," he called out in his usual smug tone, "nice limo. Of course once I'm a big name basketball star, my will be better." Then he noticed Hanako crying. "What's the matter with you? He dump you or something?"

"We had a little disagreement with your father," said Kyoya.

"Yeah what? You wanted to take Hanako to Hawaii or something?" Katashi teased, laughing at his joke.

"I'm pregnant Katashi," Hanako admitted.

"Wait... what?" Katashi asked, "seriously?"

Hanako nodded.

Katashi laughed again, "oh wow. Well looks like I no longer have any competition for being the favorite kid of the family. Not that there was much to begin with. I'm still going to be the most famous athlete in the world and now all you're going to be some "rich" boy's knocked up slut." He laughed again at his own joke.

"Katashi! How dare you call your sister that!" Mrs. Kokan yelled.

Suddenly he felt a hard smack across his face. He turned around to see Kyoya standing in front of him.

"You ever refer to my girlfriend in such a term as that again and the only sports area you'll ever be allowed in is to clean it!" he threatened.

"Kyoya, leave him be, let's go," Mr. Ootori called to his son.

Kyoya sneered at Katashi mad. He looked to Mrs. Kokan and nodded. "I apologize for the violence I brought here, but I will not let anyone, not even blood speak of her in that way."

Mrs. Kokan nodded. "Believe me, he will be reprimanded."

Kyoya nodded and bowed. "See you tomorrow?"

Mrs. Kokan nodded. "Good Night."

Kyoya bowed one more time before returning to his car with his father and Hanako.

* * *

Once the limo began to drive towards the Otori estate, Hanako became hysterical.

"Mr. Otori I am sorry for doing this to you! I really am!" Hanako apologized once they were driving off.

"I have no doubt you are," said Mr. Otori, "however there is still some matters we need to discuss considering what is happening now."

Hanako and Kyoya nodded. Hanako looked up at Kyoya. "I'm mostly sorry to you. This is bad for you."

Kyoya shook his head. "No. This could have happened later, but it's happened. This will not deter my love for you or ruin my life, nor yours. Don't stress. It will be bad for you and cause a miscarriage. That would be bad."

Hanako nodded and leaned her head on Kyoya's shoulder as she slept.

Kyoya looked to his father. "Could we have this conversation tomorrow? I think she does need to rest. She's been through a lot tonight."

Mr. Otori nodded. "Yes, I do believe you are right."

* * *

Mr. Kokan and his wife watched as their daughter left, his wife angry as she glared, ignoring him.

She looked at her husband. "What the hell was that?! I understand that this is bad, but at least I handled that like an adult." She scolded quietly.

"Don't worry, she will come back when she realizes-"

"She doesn't need any more stress, especially since she's pregnant!" Mrs. Kokan yelled.

Mr. Kokan groaned. "Please don't say that word anymore." He pleaded. He took a couple deep breaths. "I... I can't handle talking to her right now..."

Mrs. Kokan nodded, huffing angrily. "She may not be your daughter anymore, but she's still mine! The dog house is your bed until you come back to your senses!"

"Wait! Honey!" Mr. Kokan begged as his wife shoved him out the backdoor in a fit of rage.

"And I suggest that you come to them soon or this could really ruin things for us." She said as she slammed the door shut on him, locking it as well as all the windows and back door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hanako woke up in a very comfortable bed in Kyoya's room. She looked off to her side and saw a side table with saltine crackers and glass of water sitting on it, as it prepared for her to eat just in case. She also saw a note on it that she picked up to read.

It said, _"Dear Hanako, if you awake and need anything please push silver button on the bedframe on the opposite side of this table. And if you are feeling able, when you wake up, please come to the study. Press the button and a maid will come to escort you,_

 _Sincerely Yoshio Otori_

"Oh boy," Hanako said to herself as she managed to get herself up and off the bed. She hit the button and in less than a minute, a maid was coming in through the door.

"Miss Hanako, did you need anything or are you feeling able to come to the master's study?" she asked.

"I would like to go to the study," said Hanako.

"Of course, please follow me," said the maid, motioning for her to follow out the of the room. Hanako lingered slowly behind the maid with her head down low. Tears were still in her eyes after what had happened earlier with her father. Plus, as she walked past a couple of other servants, they seem to stop and give her a dirty look or two.

'Everyone hates me now, I know it!' she thought.

"Here we are," said the maid when she came to a door and knocked three times.

"Enter," came a loud but gentle voice on the other side.

"Go on in," said the maid as she moved aside for her. Hanako was about to past her when Hanako suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked at maid.

"If it means anything, I think you'll be okay. My mother had me at seventeen and she was able to raise me happily," she said.

"Thank you," Hanako said softly as she walked further in. As she entered fully she saw Yoshio sitting at his desk, Kyoya sitting in front of it, while Rika was sitting on one of the two love seats in the office as well.

"Have a seat," Yoshio instructed gently.

Hanako did as she was told and sat on the other love seat, right in eyesight of Kyoya's mother. The woman was staring at Hanako with serious eyes and Hanako couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling.

Kyoya looked at her and nodded. "Are you feeling alright this morning?"

"Yes, were you able to eat the saltines I had placed on the nightstand for you?" Yoshio queried.

Hanako sighed. "No. I am still too nauseated right now to eat. But I assure you, now the sickness seems to go away in the afternoon so I will be eating the saltines."

Yoshio nodded as he began to speak. "So, Kyoya, Rika, and I have been speaking about what is to happen in the very near future. Kyoya from now on, you no longer have boundless use of the family wealth. That also includes your school tuition."

"I understand," Kyoya agreed.

"However we are prepared to help in other ways. I'm going to work out a budget similar to that of what a family from Hanako's class could offer up if they were supporting their child starting out on their own. That includes helping you pay for your apartment."

"You'll help us pay for an apartment?" Hanako asked, shocked.

"A simple one, one that someone like you would go for if you were just starting out," said Yoshio.

"Thank you very much sir," Hanako said, her tone still shocked, but more so thankful.

"Kyoya and I were also talking about your school situation. Since you're still in high school and your father probably won't be paying your tuition for that anymore, I can cover that at least. That's no big deal."

"You'll pay for my school tuition?!" Hanako asked.

"Kyoya, Rika and I all agreed it's important to at least have a high school education," said Yoshio, "So we can see to that and act as your legal guardians if need be."

"So, aside from my school tuition and money to help with an apartment, we're on our own?" Hanako asked looking at Kyoya.

"Yes. Though I have decided that you two and the child will be covered by me for medical until the time comes you are able to afford that yourselves. No matter what I want to ensure that my future grandchild and you are healthy."

"Only way we can get help if need be is if we have something we need and can present a decent argument as to why we need help with it, then Father agreed to help, but in most cases he wants us to handle everything on our own. That means I'll have to get a job, regular blue collar job but it'll be worth it, in more ways than one," said Kyoya.

"I should probably look into getting a job too to support us," said Hanako.

The three occupants in the room looked at her in shock.

"Hanako, you don't have to do that. I'm sure I can-"

Hanako shook her head. "I can't just sit around at home all day while you slave away. I could most likely get a job at that diner Omi works at. I'm sure he would help me with that. I can't expect you to pay for everything."

"That would probably be a good idea," said Yoshio, "As long as it doesn't interfere with your school work too much and or tending to the baby."

"We'll work something out," said Kyoya, "Father would it be too much trouble to ask Haruhi and Namiko Fujioka to come here so I can have their help in working on a budget for living as a commoner with Hanako."

"Yes, that would be most acceptable. I would like their fathers to also come so I can discuss what would be enough help and involvement I can offer for the two of you," said Mr. Yoshio.

Suddenly the door to the study was slammed open and in stormed Akito.

"Father look at this! Nobuko showed sent this to me!" he said mad as he stormed over to Yoshio's desk and showed his father his phone.

"Hmm," Yoshio muttered as he looked it over.

"What is it?" Hanako asked timidly.

"Nothing you need to be concern with," said Yoshio handing Akito back his phone. He whispered into his son's ear who nodded headed to the door. However he stopped and looked down at Hanako.

"Are you feeling well?" he asked calmly.

"For the most part," said Hanako.

"Is the baby looking well?" Akito asked.

"Oh yes, I think I still have a sonogram picture of it somewhere in my bag... oh that's in Kyoya's room!" said Hanako.

"I have one," Rika spoke up, "I came into your room while you were sleeping and took one. I'm sorry for invading your privacy, but I wanted to see it so badly." She pulled out the sonogram picture and held it out to Akito. He studied it carefully.

"It looks healthy, that's a blessing, can't wait to meet it." He said before handing it back to his mother and walking out of the room.

"Father, what was on Akito's phone?" Kyoya asked.

"A silly immature post on a social media network from Miss Hanako's immature older brother, using her misfortune as a means to feel better about himself," Yoshio said, "But don't worry, your brother will handle it."

"If this is something involving Katashi, I would like to handle it!" said Kyoya.

"You won't have control and or access to many of the family resources for a while, you might as well get use to something like that now. So no, your brother will handle it. Think of it as a uncle vs uncle kind of thing," said Yoshio.

"hmm," Kyoya said not satisfied, "I supposed this also means that I'll have to quit the host club so I can focus on family matters."

"It might be a good idea. You have your girlfriend and child to think about now," said Yoshio.

* * *

After the meeting, Kyoya and Hanako went back to his room where both laid back on his kind sized bed.

Both looked at the elegant ceiling in Kyoya's room, letting their minds take in everything that was just discussed. The ceiling was adorned with eggshell white swirls fluidly moving towards the middle of it where an elegant black wrought iron chandelier hung.

"I suppose I'll have to get used to not having a bed to sleep on like this." Kyoya chuckled.

"Smaller beds aren't so bad. I mean, one day when we can afford a bigger apartment, we could have a big bed again."

Kyoya nodded. "But I do suppose you're right. A smaller bed means I can sleep close to you."

Hanako laughed. "Not that it stops you now." She winked.

Kyoya hummed as he planted gentle kisses on her neck.

Hanako smiled and turned her head to kiss his cheek and looked at him. "Why don't we call them over tomorrow? If I recall correctly they are going shopping for Sachi's baby today. She is I think three and a half month pregnant. I can't wait to meet Namiko's little brother or sister."

Kyoya nodded. "It will be joyous. There are two babies who will be born close together."

Hanako smiled lightly, placing her hands gently on her lower abdomen. "I do have to admit, I am happy, but I am scared too."

Kyoya looked into her eyes as he laid on his side. "I'm sorry Hanako."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"If I would have been smarter about it. If I would have waited until you at least graduated this wouldn't have happened this way."

Hanako shook her head. "No. Listen me honey."

Kyoya's eyes widened. She had never called him 'honey,' but he liked it. He nodded.

"I do not regret anything. True, we could have waited, but that night, there was so much love between the two of us and we created this child out of that love. If anything I should apologize. Any normal girl my age would have been on birth control, but I had never thought I'd need it. But then I never knew I would meet you." She said, kissing his neck.

"You said you are scared though..." Kyoya reminded her.

"Well, I'm sure all mothers to be are. I'm simply scared because I'm worried about how young I am. Most teen mothers birth premature... not only that, I worry that I won't be a good mother. I can only hope I am as good a mother as my own was to me."

"Seems you and I are having the same thoughts."

"Huh?" Hanako asked, shocked. "You're worried you won't be a good daddy?"

Kyoya smiled at that word. "Well, as I told you. Before now, my family didn't really share much emotion. I just worry I won't connect with her."

"What?" Hanako asked him.

"I worry I won't-"

She shook her head. "No no, not that. What did you say at the end of that?"

"with her?" He said, confused.

"So you think it's a girl huh? I'm pretty sure it's a boy."

Kyoya smirked. "Yes I do believe it's a girl. I guarantee she will be just as beautiful as you."

"If it is a girl, which it won't be," She teased, "She'll be a heartbreaker. We'll have to keep the boys away." She said continuing the joke.

Kyoya groaned. "No! No boys will be near her until she's 50!"

Hanako giggled as Kyoya laughed with her.

"I love you Hanako." He said, his eyes loving as he moved closer and pressed his lips to hers. He carefully but passionately held Hanako's hip with his one hand. He rolled over, allowing her to be on top of him as the two kissed. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, her emerald green pools burning with a passion he hadn't seen since that night. He knew they couldn't do anything right now, it wouldn't be smart if they did and his father wished to speak with him.

"I love you too Kyoya."

Kyoya hummed to himself as the two cuddled up together on his large bed Hanako's back against Kyoya's chest as he hugged her to him tightly. Hanako slowly fell asleep, leaving Kyoya awake as he rested his hand on her stomach, feeling like he could connect with the growing child. He kissed Hanako just under her ear before the silence in the room lulled both of them to sleep for a midday nap.

* * *

Mrs. Kokan walked slowly and softly around her daughter's room as she gathered things she felt Hanako would need to take the Otori mansion. She found herself sighing sadly uncontrollably as she more or less packed her daughter away in a big bag.

"Oh Hanko," she said softly, "why did this have to happen? Why?"

"Mom," Matsuo said as he walked into the room, "I don't know what's going on with Katashi but he won't stop laughing and calling Kyoya and Hanako fuck ups or whores."

Mrs. Kokan sighed a frustration sigh for a change, "Just ignore him. He'll be gone once I get done with his laundry."

"But what's going on? What are you doing in here? What happened to Hanako?" Matsuo asked as he looked around his mother's work.

"Mommy," Koizumi said as she walked into the room as well, looking around nervous, "Daddy wants to know if he's allowed to at least come back into the house."

"He can come in once I've gone to give this all to Hanako!" Mrs. Kokan said sternly.

"But, what happened? What happened to Hanako?" Koizumi asked.

Mrs. Kokan looked at her tow kids and saw they weren't going to back down anytime soon, until their questions were answered.

"Alright, might as well tell you," she said, "Hanako's pregnant, with Kyoya's child."

Both kids' mouths jaws dropped.

"Hanako's going to have a baby?" Koizumi asked.

"Oh my god!" Matsuo said in shock, "but what does that have to do with Dad and Katashi?"

"Katashi is just being his usually self-centered self, just ignore him. Your father on the other hand, well, he's not taking this whole thing well. He's so mad that he's decided to more or less kick Hanako out."

"Kick Hanako out? Out of the house?" Matsuo asked.

"That and kind of out of the family too," said Mrs. Kokan.

"He kicked Hanako out family?!" Koizumi said upset, "But she's our sister! His daughter!"

"I know," said Mrs. Kokan, "But this is how he wants to deal with it for now. And right now I don't have the patient to handle it. I just want to get this stuff to your sister. So please let me finish this up."

Matsuo narrowed his eyes before walking out of the room fast.

"Mommy, if I get pregnant, does this mean Daddy will kick me out of family too?" Koizumi asked sacred and a little teary eyed.

"Oh honey, don't think that way about your father! he still loves you and loves Hanako in his own way."

"I don't know," said Koizumi, "I don't know how much I want to be around Daddy anymore." She walked slowly out of the room.

"Koi!" her mother called after her, only to hear a door shut. "Oh, Koi!"

* * *

Matsuo stormed down the stairs where Katashi was sitting on the couch, still laughing his head off and fiddling with his phone.

"this is so much fun," he said.

"what are you doing?" Matsuo asked him mad.

"Just making Hanako's pregency a little more fun," said Katashi not looking up. Matsuo could feel his anger welling up inside of him to the point that he went and surprised Katashi by walking up behind him and hitting him upside the head.

"What hell? You little fucker, what's your problem?!" Katashi snapped at him. He jumped up and started to come around the couch.

"I don't care if you kick my ass two ways from Sunday! I won't let you use Hanako's problems as mean to amuse yourself! Either knock it off or get out of here and take your laundry with you! Mom's not your laundry lady anyway!"

"Boy you got an attitude!" said Katashi.

"Someone has to man up in his family since you and dad won't!" Matsuo.

Katashi laughed, "You, a man? Dude, Koi has more balls than you!"

"Stop making fun of Hanako! You're her brother, act like it!" Matsuo declared.

"Man, what has gotten into everyone?! Doesn't anyone have a sense of humor anymore?" Katashi said as he walked towards the laundry room. Matsuo followed slowly behind him only to suddenly hear a loud knock on the back door. He went to open it and saw his dad standing there.

"Finally, did your mother say if I can come back in?" he asked.

"She says you can come back in once she's gone to take Hanako's things to her," said Matsuo calmly as he started to shut the door.

"Enough of this!" Mr. Kokan said as he tried to stop the door.

"No Dad!" Matsuo maintained as he pushed his dad's arm away, "You're staying outside until Mom leaves, like she said!"

"What the hell has gotten into you young man?!" Mr. Kokan said.

"You were wrong with Hanako when you kicked her out! You had no right!" said Matsuo.

"The hell I don't!" said Mr. Kokan.

"No Dad! You were wrong! Hanako needed help and support for what she's going through, not what you did!" Matsuo declared, "I know you can beat me up just as bad as Katashi, but I won't back down this time! You stay out here until Mom's gone!" And with that, Matsuo shut the door in his father's face.

"Now, one more person I need to confront," Matsuo said to himself as he walked back to Hanako's room.

"Hey Mom, can I go with you to the Otori Mansion?" he asked.

* * *

When Matsuo and Mrs. Kokan arrived at the mansion, they were both greeted at the front hall by the Otori parents.

"Thank you for coming," said Mr. Otori.

"I have the things right here," said Mrs. Kokan holding up the few bags.

"Very good, thank you," said Mr. Otori, "We've been able to figure out what's going to happen to the two of them. I think they're going to be alright for the most part."

"I hope so," said Mrs. Kokan. "Where are they, anyway?"

"Maybe the two went out?" Mrs. Otori wondered.

"Perhaps. Let's place Ms. Hanako's things in Kyoya's room and we can talk in my study." Yoshio suggested to Mrs. Kokan. "At least to fill you in on what Kyoya, Hanako, and I discussed earlier."

Mae nodded as she gently opened the door. She placed the luggage in front of the dresser. As she turned to walk back out she sighed happily, looking at Kyoya's bed.

Yoshio and Rika noticed her stop and curiously walked in to see the two sleeping peacefully, Kyoya holding his girlfriend to him tightly as his one arm rested beneath his head and the other wrapped around Hanako, his hand on her stomach with his face buried behind her neck.

Rika smiled as she silently got excited. She took out her phone camera and took a photo of the two.

Yoshio smirked. "My beloved, why did you take a photo?" He whispered as the two walked out.

"Well to show Fuyumi. As you know, she has a hard time, for some reason, believing Kyoya is so loving." She giggled. "I, for one, am glad to see that, despite the current circumstances, that the two are able to love on another." She said just as Mae walked out, closing the door behind her.

Mae looked at Rika. "It's just so hard to believe that our children are going to having a child themselves."

She nodded. "I agree, but even though I want to be angry, I can't find it within myself to be. Yoshio and I were arranged, but we loved each other before we even knew we were to be married. We married young, I was 18 and he was 19. We had out first when he was 20. Our parents were worried as we had started to expect so early after marriage, but it's true what they saw, a baby can bring so much happiness, no matter the circumstances. Wouldn't you agree dear?" She asked Yoshio.

"I do." He said as the three made their way to his study. Matsu however lingered outside of Kyoya's room.

'I'm going to wait here for when Kyoya's ready to talk. I want to talk to him about this!' he thought determined.

* * *

"That was a dirty trick sis!" Kyo yelled at Ranka.

Ranka growled. "I am a man! And what are you talking about! How was I supposed to know you wanted Prince Street!"

Namiko sat with her family, Ritsu having came over. Namiko was sitting on Ritsu's lap, leaning into him as they played monopoly together.

"Your turn Namiko." Haruka said as she laughed at her father and her uncle, Tamaki sitting there as well.

Ranka wasn't happy about Tamaki coming along, but Namiko's fathers welcomed him in, even if Kyo had also been a little unsure.

Suddenly her phone rang. As soon as she saw the name, she hastily answered. "Hanako?"

"Hi Namiko. Could you and Haruhi come to Kyoya's home. His father wants you two and your parents to come to the estate."

"Oh... yes, we can. Is everything okay?"

"Well, let's just say that Kyoya's father wants all your advice and input about commoner life."

Namiko bit her lip and nodded. "Of course. We'll be there shortly. I'll let you know when all of us are on our way." She hung up, looking at her father's who were looking at her, their expressions confused.

"Was that Hanako?" Haruhi asked.

Namiko nodded.

"Is she alright?" Tamaki asked.

Ritsu cocked his head to the side. "What do you guys mean?"

"Yes, what is going on?" Sachi asked, sipping her tea.

Namiko looked at Haruhi who nodded. She should tell them especially if they are going to be asked about commoner life.

"Namiko?" Ritsu asked.

She looked at Haruhi and sighed. "Well..." She said, now looking towards her fathers, Ranka, and Sachi.

"Oh my god! You're not pregnant are you!" Kyo begged.

Namiko's eyes widened. "What?! No! Ritsu and I haven't even... not the point. No."

Ritsu was blushing due to the two having been asked that.

"Hanako... she's pregnant."

"What?!" Kyo and Nobu asked, shocked.

She nodded. "Yes. Anyways, it's Kyoya-senpai's baby." She said, hearing an audible gasp from Ranka. "Kyoya's father would like Ranka, Sachi, and you two to go to his estate so he can ask you about commoner life. I guess it's important and something to help Kyoya and Hanako."

Nobu nodded. "When would they like us to be there?"

"As soon as possible. Hanako and Kyoya want Haruhi and I too so we can help to look for apartments for the two of them."

"An apartment? Did Kyoya's father kick him out?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Being it that they are looking for an apartment, it is probably so." She said, looking over at the clock. "It's noon, so I'm going to assume they are going to want us all there soon."

"You're right." Sachi said, standing up, everyone following suit.

 _ **Hey Hanako, We're on our way. Could you send an address? xNamiko**_

Namiko sighed as she sent it, almost receiving an immediate reply.

 _ **Hi Namiko. Actually, could you send the address for your place, Kyoya's father is insistent on one of their cars picking you guys up. xHanako**_

She nodded as she quickly sent the address, everyone now sitting around their living room waiting for the arrival of the limo.

It wasn't long until they heard the honking of a horn.

Namiko, Tamaki, and Haruhi grabbed their laptops as they all went towards the door.

Ritsu walked to his car, waving Namiko over for a moment. Everyone looked over at them for a moment. "Hey Namiko. I'm sorry but I have business to attend to with my father. Let me know when you're done at Kyoya's and we can study some more." He winked.

Namiko laughed as she wrapped her arms around him, winking. "Yeah, you sure you want to just study?" She joked.

"Namiko!" Haruhi groaned.

Namiko laughed. She kissed Ritsu on the lips quickly before turning around. "I'll text you later okay?"

He nodded. "Looking forward to it." Ritsu got on his car and waited for everyone to get into Kyoya's limo and letting it leave before pulling out of the driveway himself. "So... Kyoya's having a baby huh? This... this is going to be an interesting year."He said to himself as he got closer to home.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Matsuo looked at the door, considering walking in. He heard steps coming towards him and turned to see his mother.

"Why not come with me sweetheart. you can talk with them when they are awake."

Matsuo shook his head. "No, I... I want to stay right here..." He whispered. "If that's okay."

Mr. Otori nodded. "Sure, if they do not wake from their nap soon though, I would advise going straight down this hallway and to the right towards my office."

He nodded. "Yes sir."

Matsuo sank to the floor, his world not seeming to make sense anymore. Why was everything changing just when things seemed to be getting better?

He sighed, his eyes tearing up. "I'm going to be an uncle?" He asked himself. "I'm only in middle school... am I even old enough to be an uncle? And Koizumi is still in elementary school." He buried his head into his knees. "I'm scared for Hanako." He admitted, sitting in that same spot for a long while.

He looked at his watch, sighing when he realized he should probably go towards the study when he heard a voice on the other side of the door. Curiosity struck him as he moved closer to the door.

 _"Hanako, it looks like your mother is here. Perhaps father took her to his office."_

 _"We should go there then."_

He heard the two say just as he stood up, acting as if he were going to knock as the door opened.

"Oh! Matsuo?" Hanako asked, still a little sleepy and confused. "Is mom here?"

He nodded. "Yeah, she's with Kyoya's parents in the study."

Kyoya smiled. "Thank you." He said just as he was about to walk there with Hanako and Matsuo, her brother gently grabbed Kyoya's sleeve.

"Wait..."

Hanako turned around and walked over. "Matsuo? Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "Kyoya, could you and I talk? Man to man?"

Kyoya's expression looked confused, but he nodded, first calling a maid to escort Hanako to the study before the two sat at a table in Kyoya's room.

"I wanted to talk to you about Hanako and getting her pregnant," Matsuo said, doing his best to remain cool, clam and collective, though Kyoya could see a slight bit of fear in his eyes. "I feel I need to do this as her brother and Katashi's too conceded to do this. So I'm going to, I'm going to be responsible for my sister and say, I think what you did, getting her pregnant as you did, is despicable! You should have done more to ensure that it didn't happen to her!"

"Yes, you're right," Kyoya agreed calmly.

"As such, I have to make sure you know, I will hold responsible for her! You had better take good care of her, and her baby! If you fail her in anyway, if you abandoned her, I will," Matsuo had to pause and take a deep breath, "I will hunt you down and make you pay! I don't care, how rich you are or how powerful! I will make you pay if you hurt her or her child!"

Kyoya looked across at the boy in slight surprise. He could see him struggling to say what he wanted to say, but at the same time, knew he wanted to get it out no matter what.

"And just like that," Kyoya finally said, "I've personally witnessed a boy pass into manhood."

"Huh?" Matsuo said.

"You're a man now Matsuo, no one can take that from you," Kyoya said, "and as such, I will do my best to honor you and your request. I will take care of your sister and our child for not only do I love her and want to see this baby born, but I could never disrespect such a man who came before me so strongly to ensure his sister's wellbeing."

"Thank you," Matsuo said calmly, though he was still shaking.

"It's never easy to pass from being a boy to a man, why don't you go get yourself something to eat to help settle your nerves," Kyoya suggested.

"No thanks, if it's alright with you and your dad, I think I'll like to take walk around your grounds," said Matsuo.

"Sure," said Kyoya, "there's a path that will lead you around the area without the risk of getting lost. You go ahead and take your time getting back."

"Thanks," said Matsuo as he got up to leave the room. However he stopped at the door and looked back at Kyoya, "Kyoya, I still admire you, a lot and I'd like to call you brother."

"As I would you," said Kyoya, "I'd be proud to have you as a brother."

* * *

"Hello?" Hanako said as she walked into the study again.

"Hi honey," said her mother as she stood up and hugged her.

"Hi Mom," said Hanako, "how are things at home?"

"Things are still tense between me and your father I'm afraid," Mrs. Kokan confessed.

"Oh," said Hanako.

"Perhaps for the time being, your mother and brother should limit their visits with you just until your father calms down a little," Mr. Otori suggested.

"Oh," Mrs. Kokan said, "I don't want...,"

"We can arrange a time for you to come and visit Hanako, when your husband's not around or not in such a bad mood," said Mr. Otori.

"Sure," said Mrs. Kokan, "Mr. Otori's told me what he'd going to make you two do. I'm a little scared about it but I'm going to trust his judgment over it since I can't help but feel he has the best intentions at heart."

"alright, I'm okay with it mom, really," Hanako assured her mother, "I just feel bad Kyoya has to leave behind his old life for it."

"He chose to do it, don't fret my dear, Kyoya's adaptable," said Mrs. Otori.

Hanako nodded.

"While we're on the subject," said Mr. Otori, "I want to discuss something alone with you Hanako while Kyoya's not around." He motioned Hanako over to his desk.

"I drew this up as the worst case scenario. In the event that, should it possibly happen, you and Kyoya split up, no matter what the circumstances, you and your child will be financially secured through the Otori family."

"You mean, if Kyoya and I wind up breaking up, you'll still support us?" Hanako asked as she looked over the papers.

"Yes, again, worst case scenario," said Mr. Otori, "I want to make sure my future grandchild will be alright in life. I'll make sure you get a copy of it and keep another copy with a trusted friend to make sure we don't back out of the arrangement."

"Okay," Hanako said nervous as she sign, "I hope this doesn't happen though."

"We all do," said Mrs. Otori, "So Mrs. Kokan, are you going to stay around for a while? We're having The Fujioka fathers come by to help us figure out what we can and cannot help with for Hanako and Kyoya living a commoner life."

"Uh sure, I can stick around," said Mrs. Kokan, "I wonder what their all going to think of me being the mother of the pregnant teenager! I remember telling them on mutable occasions that they were over reacting with their overprotection but now!"

Hanako looked down ashamed.

"No parent is perfect, every child makes mistakes," said Mrs. Otori, "It's just some are more visible than others. Don't fret. Hanako, why don't you go back to Kyoya so you two can work out with your own plans for your new adventure." She said with a gentle smile, easing Hanako's emotions.

"Sure," Hanako said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Later that day, Haruhi, Namiko, Tamaki, Kyo, Nobu, Ranka, and Sachi were arriving at the front of the Otori building.

"I can't believe how huge this house is." Namiko said.

Haruhi nodded in agreement. "It didn't look this big the other night."

Tamaki walked up to the door and gently knocked. As the door opened, he smiled. "Konbanwa Hideki."

Hideki smirked slightly. "Oh hello young Suoh. Here to see the young master?"

He nodded. "Yes we all are. Thank you so much Hideki."

"Please come in, the masters have all been expecting you. Master Tamaki, you know the way to Master Kyoya's room and I'll escort you gentlemen, and oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would be brining in someone else. Who is this?"

"Sachi, our birth mother," said Kyo, "She wants to help too."

"Right, very well, please come this way," said Hideki as she led the adults down the hallway. Hideki walked the group up the stairs towards Kyoya's room, stopping. "Ms. Fujioka's, Mr. Suoh, Kyoya and Ms. Kokan are in here." He turned to the girls dads and Sachi. "As for you four, Mr. Otori's office is down this way." He said, walking down with them.

Tamaki looked over at the door, sighing nervously as he gently rapped on the door.

"Yes?" They heard Kyoya's voice.

"Kyoya! It's us." Tamaki announced, the door suddenly opening. As they walked in, Namiko and Haruhi noticed Hanako's little brother.

"Oh, hello Matsuo." Namiko said, smirking as Matsuo blushed while looking at Haruhi.

"Hi Namiko, H-Haruhi." He bowed. "Anyways, I'm going for a walk around the grounds. I guess you guys will have to talk over some things."

Kyoya nodded as he called a housemaid to escort him.

Namiko moved over to Hanako where the two hugged tightly, pulling Haruhi with them.

Tamaki looked over at Kyoya who had his forehead resting in the palm of his hand. He walked over and placed a hand on Kyoya's slumped shoulder as he sat down next to him.

"So, what all is going on? What happened?" Haruhi asked, her tone gentle as everyone took at seat around the sitting table.

Hanako looked at Kyoya and took his hand in hers as the two looked at their friends.

"Well... It's confirmed. Things haven't gone well in some aspects." Kyoya said.

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked.

"Both of our parents have kicked us out."

A loud gasp rang around the room, everyone shocked.

"But my father is allowing me a month to find a job and for us to find an apartment of our own. I have 1,400,000 yen saved from the allowances father has given me over the years."

Namiko looked at Hanako. "What about you?"

Hanako teared up. "My mother, Koizumi, and Matsuo still support me, but my father has completely disowned me."

"What?! I mean... I knew your father would be... Angry but not like that." Namiko admitted.

Hanako nodded. "I thought that as well. Once I refused to abort my baby, he became angry. But, Kyoya has promised that he will care for me and I have promised to care for him and our baby." She said, placing a hand on her stomach. "I know we're too young right now, but Kyoya and I... Even though we wished this could have happened later, are happy."

"Oh Momma!" Tamaki cried happy to Kyoya as he hugged him.

"There's is only one mother in this room Tamaki and it is not me. I'm going to be a father thank you," Kyoya said annoyed as he pushed him away, "In the meantime I have research to do. Haruhi, Namiko you can help with this. I need to find myself a decent commoner job that I can use to help support Hanako and the baby and find us a decent home. While I search for the job, can you two and Hanako look for a decent apartment?"

"Sure," said Haruhi. Kyoya took out a second laptop and set it up for the girls while he himself got on a separate laptop and began working.

"What are you going to do about school Kyoya?" Haruhi asked.

"That I don't know yet," said Kyoya, "I want to know I can support my family first before I worry too much about that. Priorities and all. Having attended Ouran through high school though will be an impressive mark on my resume as it is."

"What about you Hanako?" Namiko asked.

"Kyoya's parents said they're going to cover my high school costs since they both agree that I should at least be allowed a high school education," said Hanako.

"Do you think you can try getting a scholarship or something Kyoya?" Haruhi asked, "Maybe you can find another one for Ouran like Namiko and I are."

"I could look it up, once other more important priorities are taken care," Kyoya said, "If not Ouran, then maybe another school that might have a decent medical school of sorts."

"I could ask my father to see if he could set up a scholarship for you Kyoya," Tamaki offered.

"I appreciate the gesture Tamaki, but I have to do this all on my own, I can't have special treatments or hand outs anymore," said Kyoya, "If I'm going to find a scholarship for school, then I'll need to research and find one on my own. My father wants me to do a lot on my own to prove that I have accepted responsibility for what I've done."

"Fair enough," said Haruhi as she and her friends kept looking for decent apartments. "Well, let's see. How much do you have set aside again?"

"1,400,000 yen." Kyoya stated, Hanako speaking with Namiko.

"I would suggest, so that your father agrees with it, that the apartment either be a studio or a one bedroom." Namiko said.

"You're right."

"Well... if you're interested there is a decent sized studio in my apartment complex, but it's not really close to Hanako's school nor a university you could transfer to." Haruhi said.

"Well, we should take it into consideratio-" Hanako stopped, her eyes watering up as she looked at the screen. "Katashi... you prick." She said.

Kyoya's eyes widened as he looked over, his expression angry. The others moved to see the post.

There were two people, a pregnant teen and teen boy, their faces photoshopped onto them. In bold black letters it said, "When you don't have to fight for attention because of one night with a slut, the rich boy now out of luck."

Hanako sobbed into Kyoya's chest. "My brother is a horrible, despicable human being!"

"I wish I could do something about him." Kyoya sighed. "But I assure you, my father and brother will take care of it."

Haruhi nodded. "And I know anything, the Otori Onion Squad is quite a force to be reckoned with."

Hanako giggled slightly and nodded. "I never thought I would say anything about my own blood family, but I hope someone teaches him a lesson." She looked at her baby's ultrasound. "I just hope one day my father and Katashi can turn around. I really don't want our baby to not know my father for the amazing person he can be and the good man my brother used to be."

Kyoya looked at the photo too, both unconsciously placing a hand on her stomach.

Namiko, Haruhi, and Tamaki looked at the couple and smiled kindly.

"You know momma... I have a feeling you both are going to be alright." Tamaki said, smiling as he hugged the two. "I know it's a bit early in your pregnancy to get you anything, but I did anyways." He said as he placed an Usa-chan sized teddy bear in Hanako's hand. "Just consider a it a present from Uncle Tamaki."

* * *

"So helping to pay for an apartment is not too much?" Yoshio asked the few parents sitting in his office.

"No, I have some money set aside for Haruhi when she's ready to move out to help her get an apartment," said Ranka.

"We also have some money set aside for Namiko, not necessary for an apartment but just to help her start out on her own," said Nobu, "And we're going to do for the new baby."

"Hmm, good," Yoshio said as he wrote down the info, "Now what about helping them get stuff like things they'll need for their new home?"

"Well sometimes parents have extra dishes, bathroom things and other objects they can spare for their kids," Sachi said.

"Or they can go to a second hand store for big things like furniture or dishes or even TVs and things like that," said Mrs. Kokan.

"And baby things," said Kyo, "there's a lot of second hand baby stores that offer decent baby items such as beds, strollers and clothes that I'm sure Kyoya and Hanako could use."

"I see," said Yoshio, "So things aren't totally bleak for my son and Hanako."

"Hardly," said Nobu, "It sounds to me like you're doing just fine both teaching the boy a lesson and being a supportive parent."

"What's going to happen in regards to Kyoya and Hanako's schooling?" Nobu asked.

"We're going to cover Hanako's high tuition and other school related expenses for now," said Mrs. Otori, "We all agreed she deserves a high school education at least."

"That's wonderful," said Mrs. Kokan.

"As for Kyoya, I'm giving him till the end of the term, which is in about a month, until he'll have to leave Ouran," said Yoshio, "From then on he'll be on his own to figure out his future education."

"What if he's able to get scholarship or something like the girls have? Could he remain at Ouran then?" Ranka asked.

Yoshio looked at him like he was thinking hard about what he said, "I suppose that's an option, if there was one that could fit his needs to attend Ouran."

Just then he pulled out his phone, "Oh excuse me, I have to take care of this real fast. Thank you all for your time and I hope I can call on you in the future if I have further questions."

He bowed and walked out of the office.

"I am happy you were all able to help us prepare our son and Hanako for this new life of theirs," Mrs. Otori spoke up once her husband was gone, "It's good to know Kyoya will be alright for the most part." However everyone could see a small tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous right now. When my oldest son and daughter moved out, I knew they'd be okay financially. They would be able to support themselves. But with Kyoya, not only is he starting out basically broke, but he's my youngest son, he they youngest out of them all. How do I know he's going to be alright?"

At that Sachi moved closer to her and took her hand.

"I gave up a child the day she was born and I'm going to have to do the same with the one that's currently growing inside of me. And believe it or not, I ask myself a lot of the same questions, will she be okay without me? How will I know that she'll grow up happy? And even though I could tell myself she will, in the end, there's no way for me to know. You never know what will happen to your kid. All you can do is make sure they're as well prepared as possible so when it happens. That's how it is being a parent, knowing you always will have to face the unknown."

Mrs. Otori squeezed her hand, "Thank you, you're right, I have trust my son, even if he's the last one, and trust he'll do what's right for him."

* * *

"Here, this should cover Kyoya's whole tuition for the next three years. That's what I'm think will be the time frame he and Hanako will have to live they way they are," Yoshio said as he handed Yuzuru Suoh a check.

"So, you want me to set up a scholarship that for new fathers or single fathers so that Kyoya will hopefully find it and then apply for it so he can remain at Ouran?" Yuzuru asked.

"Yes, that's my wish," said Yoshio.

"Why not just keep paying for his tuition yourself?" Yuzuru asked.

"Because Kyoya really does need to learn to do things on his own. He'll have to look up this on his own, apply for it and meet the other requirements for it all on his own. He won't have me as a safety net anymore, so if he starts to slack on his school work he'll have to find a way to make it work or suffer the consequences," said Yoshio.

"And if Kyoya doesn't find the scholarship and apply?" Yuzuru asked.

"Then keep it up for someone else that could use it," said Yoshio.

"You know, I got to know something else," Yuzuru said, "Why are you doing things like this in general? Why not simply cut them off all together?"

"Well to be honest, because of you and your mother," said Yoshio.

"Me and my mother?" Yuzuru asked in confusion.

"I don't want to make similar mistakes your mother made when you had your son. I don't want isolate my son or his girlfriend since I know he loves her and I want to acknowledge this grandchild of mine. It's bad enough Hanako's father has cast her out, but I will not let this child feel his whole family hates him. I want to be a good grandfather to it."

Yuzuru smiled, "So that's it, you're just ready to be a grandpa and now you're finally getting it in a way aren't you?"

"Think what you want, I'm just trying to do what's best for everyone, and that includes making them suffer slightly and at the same time help them in other ways. Try to take the good with the bad," said Yoshio.

"That's very noble of you," said Yuzuru, "I hope everything works out for Kyoya and his girlfriend."

"Me too," said Yoshio as he bowed and walked out of the room heading back home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

When Yoshio returned home, he saw three extra pairs of shoes on the shoe rack with three pairs of house slippers gone. He looked at his watch, it reading 8 o'clock at night. Looking at the night butler Sora, he motioned the man over. "Who all is still here?"

"Mr. Kyoya's friends sir. If I'm correct, they are still helping him with the apartment search and Namiko, Haruhi, and Hanako are putting together a simple shopping list for whatever apartment they are able to find."

He nodded and walked up towards his office, seeing Hanako walk into it.

* * *

"Hello. How are you feeling, my dear?" Mrs. Otori asked, gesturing to the chair opposite of she and Fuyumi, Hanako sitting next to her mother.

"I'm alright I suppose, all things considered." Hanako said, her tone still ashamed.

"I am glad that you and my son have chosen to keep this child."

Hanako looked up at her, her expression confused.

"No, by no means am I saying I'm not a little upset by the fact you two are so young, more so that you're still seventeen..." Mrs. Otori said, looking at Hanako gently. "But, whether my husband wants to admit it or not, he and I are a little happy about this. This child will be our first grandchild. Our eldest son hasn't married yet and Fuyumi and her husband are still waiting." She smiled. "This baby that you and our son made together is a blessing."

Hanako blushed at the wording, Mrs. Kokan patting her daughters shoulder. "It may be, I just... I wish it could have waited until I was at least eighteen."

"We all do, but it's happening now. All we need to do now is just make sure everything will remain alright. You and your soon to be child will be everyone's main worry and priority."

Hanako sighed and shook her head some.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

"I'm a little more worried about Kyoya."

Mr. Otori furrowed his brows as he walked on.

"Oh, welcome back dear." Mrs. Otori said, receiving a kiss on the cheek before looking at Hanako again.

Yoshio nodded with a smile before looking up at Hanako, his expression concerned. "Worried about Kyoya?"

Hanako nodded. "Yes, he seems to think that he'll be the one working so hard, that he'll be the only one. He almost seems hesitant about me getting a job to help." Hanako teared up. "I mean, I may be the one who is pregnant, but he's going to be a father. I don't want him getting sick from working too much. I don't want him to be one of the many commoner fathers who works himself to near death. "

Mrs. Otori nodded. "I understand my dear. I must be honest, these times are going to be challenging for you two, soon to be three. I think my dear that's what Kyoya worries about as well. Yes, his health is important too, but for you, your immune system is going to be knocked down and I'm sure that's what he worries about for you too." She took Hanako's hand gently in hers. "He's only worried about you and that precious baby, my dear. If you want a job to help support then by all means, help him, but explain to your manager that you are in school and pregnant so that we can all rest easy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Do you have any job ideas?" Yoshio asked gently.

"Yes sir, I've already spoken with my friend from school, Omi. He works at a diner near the school and he said he would talk to the manager about helping me get an interview. I do promise that I will work hard at school too. If not there, I'll try to work at the nearby flower shop."

Fuyumi looked at Hanako and smiled. "If it helps, despite everything, I'm excited to be an aunt to that beautiful baby."

Hanako felt a happy tear slide down her cheek and saw a small hand give her a tissue.

"I'm excited to be an uncle too." Matsuo said, hugging Hanako

"Thank you Matsuo."

'One thing I will say though, it isn't easy, adult life. If you or Kyoya ever need someone to talk to, you both are welcome to come here and talk to us."

"Yes, and until your father shapes up, I'll come here in a flash if need be." Mrs. Kokan said.

Hanako stood up and bowed. "Thank you all so much for supporting Kyoya and I. We greatly appreciate it."

"So, what do you think it'll be, boy or girl?" Matsuo asked.

Hanako giggled as she wiped her eyes. "Kyoya seems pretty insistent that it'll be a girl."

Mr. Otori and his wife smiled.

"Why does he insist that?" Mrs. Kokan asked, a gentle smile on her lips.

"Well, he insists that it can only be a girl as beautiful as I am that would be produced from us, but I'm sure it'll be a handsome boy. We're just going to have to wait and see." She smiled.

"Well that's sweet." Matsuo said, his tone a little upset with Kyoya, but he remembered their earlier conversation.

"Hey Matsuo, I saw that blush you had when Haruhi walked in to our room. Do you still have a crush on her?" Hanako politely teased.

Mrs. Kokan looked down at her watch and sighed as she stood up and hugged Hanako. "Matsuo has school tomorrow, so we should probably get back. Need to make your father and little sister dinner. Lord knows your father can't cook to save his life."

Hanako laughed. "Yeah, burns everything." She smiled sadly. "Well... tell dad I miss him and I love him. And... well... if he wants to, have him call me sometime."

"Of course sweetheart." She said as Matsuo hugged Hanako.

* * *

As Hanako entered she and Kyoya's room, she saw everyone getting their stuff together.

"Hey Hanako, sorry, but we should get going for the night." Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but we talked to Kyoya that either tomorrow or the day after we could come over to help search some more." Namiko smiled, walking towards her, hugging her best friend. "I love you Hanako. I'm always going to be here for you."

"I love you too Namiko."

"I'm going to talk to my landlady and see about at least letting you two check out one of the apartments. I mean, it may not be close to the school or university, but it's only one subway stop away from Hanako's school."

"Yes, thank you Haruhi. We can't thank you enough."

Haruhi smiled and shook her head, everyone leaving, now Hanako and Kyoya having the room to themselves.

Hanako moved to the bed and sat down, falling back on her back, her bright hair spread all around her head. She could hear Kyoya chuckle as he walked into the connected bathroom where she could hear the water running. Nodding to herself, she could feel as if everything was going to be alright. As she started to doze off, she felt a soft hand smoothing her hair and a gentle kiss on her cheek. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him, smiling as he then placed another kiss on her lips.

"What do you say to a bath?" He asked, Hanako realizing his waist was wrapped in a light gray towel.

She nodded and sat up, walking into the bathroom with him, his hand holding hers as he led her in. The bathroom was truly a romantic scene. There were candles around and the tub had fresh and beautifully fragrant red rose petals. She undressed and stepped in with him. She was right, things were going to be alright, at least she hoped.

* * *

Hanako woke up early the next morning when she heard a door opening. Curious, she rose from her bed and walked over to the railing and looked down to see a butler walking around the room as though it was common routine. The man walked around, putting things away as well, closing the dresser drawer. He was even hanging up her school uniform, looking neatly cleaned and iron.

"Hello, good morning sir. What might your name be?" Hanako asked.

He glanced up at Hanako standing there, Hanako sure that she saw a small scowl on his face as he looked at her.

"Good morning Miss Kokan, your uniform is prepared for the day and breakfast is being served soon. I advised you and Master Kyoya to quickly dress so you can partake of the meal, before you must get to school."

"Yes, thank you," Hanako said.

"Humph," Hanako was sure she heard the butler say as he walked out of the room.

"Don't let him or any of the other staff get to you," she heard Kyoya muttering from the bed, "They can be more arrogant than their masters sometimes. But just the same, in most cases they're just the hired help and can easily be replaced."

"So you never get close to any of the staff?" Hanako asked.

"Some work their way up to such a rank that they are irreplaceable," said Kyoya, "Him however... he is easily replaceable, especially if he's going to behave as such around you. Even if I'm not longer going to live here and live as a commoner, I can assure you, my father will not tolerate such behavior from his staff."

"Oh, I see," said Hanako softly.

"Let's just get dressed and head to breakfast," said Kyoya, gracing Hanako with a quick kiss.

* * *

Hanako had to gasp as the vast meal laid out on the dinging room table in front of her. It look so elegant and fancy just for breakfast. She looked over at Kyoya who was acting like this was all normal for him. Was he really going to have to give this all up just because of her?

Kyoya just seemed to belong in this rich setting. How would he fair as a commoner, only being able to eat food from what the Hitachiin twins referred to as a 'commoner supermarket.' Would he tire of it and want to come here often?

She shook her head. 'No, that's wrong. He has been so loving to you, he would never.'

"Hanako, you're not eating," she heard Yoshio suddenly say.

Kyoya looked over, his expression concerned as he placed his wrist on her forehead. "You're a little warm."

"Oh, I was just admiring the food in front of me," Hanako promised.

"We can make something else. I did have the cook make you dishes more appropriate for a pregnant woman," said Yoshio.

"No, no it's fine," Hanako assured him as she began to eat. It did taste delicious, even if it wasn't something she was used to. She hoped she could still stand to eat properly once she and Kyoya had to live by their own means.

* * *

"We're probably going to have lots of company when you come home today after school," Kyoya told Hanako as they prepared to leave the house for the day to go to school.

"Yeah, I guess Haruhi and Namiko will be coming over to help with the apartment search some more," said Hanako, a little happy she would be able to see her friends again.

"That, and I'm sure my other friends would want to come over once they find out what's going on," said Kyoya.

"Does that include Hunny?" Hanako asked a little worried. If she remembered right, Hunny had a little crush on her as well when she had first met him.

"Yes of course," said Kyoya, "And I'm sure they'll stay until late wanting to figure out how to help us prepare for our commoner life."

"Oh, that's nice of them," said Hanako.

"More like they'd want to do it out of boredom," said Kyoya.

"You mean Hikaru and Kaoru?" asked Hanako.

"Mostly them," said Kyoya, "Let's go."

He helped Hanako into a car and it took off. Hanako had to do her best to not freak herself out over the idea that the butler was looking at her through the rearview mirror, possibly judging her.

She was actually a little relieved when she arrived at her school. Here she thought she'd be able to forget about her current troubles for a while.

"I may not be in the car when it comes to get you after school, but I will see you at the house," Kyoya promised her as she moved to get out.

"Alright, thank you," said Hanako, letting Kyoya give her a little kiss. She waited until the car was gone before walking to the school. As she did, she noticed a few boys standing at the entrance looking at her and whispering. Only it wasn't the same as before, it felt a little disturbing, as though they were whispering something evil about.

'I'm just being paranoid, I know it,' Hanako told herself as she walked into the school. However as she did, she noticed a lot of other kids stopping to look at her, only this time it wasn't in awe over her being the girlfriend of a rich man like Kyoya. It felt like they were judging her, disturbed, or even a little amused about something.

'What's going on?" Hanako thought. It wasn't like they knew she was pregnant, right?

She did her best to ignore all the looks and whispers around her as she headed to her classroom. As she came towards the door, she happened to see Hoshiko and Ami looking at Hoshiko's phone, laughing at something. Tomomi was with them too, but she didn't look all that amused over what it was they were looking at. Hanako did her best to try and sneak into her classroom with out being seen, however it didn't seem to work, as the minute she tried sliding opening the backdoor, the three girls all looked up at her.

Hoshiko smirked.

"Hi Hanako, "she said smugly, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," Hanako said quickly as she tried to walk into class.

"Not feeling nauseated or anything are we?" Hoshiko asked.

Hanako slowly poked her head back out. "Why do you ask?" she asked concern.

"Hmm, just curious, it does seem as thought you're carrying around some extra baggage all of a sudden," said Hoshiko. She and Ami started laughing at that comment.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hanako said.

"Oh really, not even about this?" Hoshiko said as she fiddled with her phone and showed Hanako the same meme her brother had posted of her and Kyoya. Hanako looked pale at the meme.

"Someone got herself knocked up didn't she? Carrying a little right bastard huh?" Hoshiko said as she Ami kept laughing. Tomomi however didn't join them.

"So how quickly did your rich boyfriend dump you after he found out?" Ami asked.

"I bet his family is currently trying to set him up with a better girl from his class in order to save face," said Hoshiko.

"Meanwhile poor little Hanako's going to be stuck holding the diaper bag!" She and Ami laughed even harder.

Hanako didn't say anything to defend herself. She figured there was no point, they were going to say what they want when they want now, especiallyd since Kyoya didn't really have power to shut them up.

"Guys, why don't you knock it off! This is serious!" Tomomi suddenly said out loud.

"Yeah, seriously funny!" said Ami.

"Guys!" Tomomi tried to argue again. She looked over at Hanako, her expression apologetic. "I'm sorry."

Hanako however walked back into her classroom and took her seat in silence. She looked around at her other classmates and could seem them all looking at her. Now she understood why, no doubt they had seen the meme.

They're eyes were so judgmental and even if she couldn't hear what they were saying with their whispers, they felt like daggers in her heart.

'And here I thought school would be a safe haven,' she thought.

Just then, her homeroom teacher walked into the room. "Miss Kokan, can I see you outside for a second?" he asked.

"Is something wrong?" Hanako asked.

"Just come outside," the teacher said again, his tone gentle.

Hanako slowly walked over to him and out the door. There the teacher looked at her with a somber look.

"The principle whishes to speak with you, in regards to this," said teacher explained, showing her the mem.

Hanako lowered her eyes in shame, "Yes sir." She slowly followed him to the principle's office.

* * *

When Kyoya got to Ouran University, he was a little surprise to see everyone looking at him as he emerged out of the car.

They started whispering intensely and pointing at him, like they were shocked to see him.

'I wonder what's on their minds,' Kyoya thought sarcastically, as he walked to school.

"Kyoya!"

"Kyoya-Senpai!"

Kyoya looked around and saw Kaoru and Hikaru hurrying to him.

"What are you two doing here at the University campus?" he asked.

"We had to know right from the source!" said Kaoru.

"Is it true, is Hanako pregnant?!" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya sighed, "Yes, it is, she's going to have my child."

"No way!" said Kaoru.

"What's going to happen?!" Hikaru asked.

"I was going to discuss this all with you today after school at club, can you wait until then?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure, I guess," both said together.

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he started to walk away.

"Is Hanako at least okay?" Kaoru called out after him.

"Yes, she's being well taken care of," said Kyoya as he kept walking.

He hadn't gotten far until he saw Hunny and Mori coming towards him.

"Kyo-Chan!" Hunny said sounding mad. He looked like he wanted to punch him, "what's this about Hana-Chan being pregnant?"

"You've heard that too?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, after we saw this," Hunny said showing Kyoya the meme on his phone, "what happened?! She's still in high school!"

"I know and I'm going to make sure she gets to finish high school," Kyoya assured him.

"That's not the only problem!" said Hunny.

"I agree, and we're trying to deal with them," said Kyoya, "but for now I have a few other things to deal with. I was going to go into more detail today during host club hours."

Hunny glared at him, "I just can't believe you did this to her! I wish there was someway I could make you pay without upsetting her!" he stormed away mad, followed by Mori.

Mori turned and looked at him real fast. "I'm sure he'll get over this, in time," he tried to assure Kyoya.

"Of course," said Kyoya as he walked towards his destination.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to drop out Mr. Otori?" asked his college advisor.

"I'm afraid I don't have a choice in the matter," said Kyoya.

"If you're so sure," said the advisor, "Have you considered seeing if there was a scholarship available for you?"

"I supposed I could," Kyoya started to say, "But...,"

"Here's something," said the advisor, "Sounds like it's right up your ally too. It's a special scholarship for fathers to be or new fathers that looks like it covers all three years of university you'll be required to take if you still wish to attend med school someday."

"I'm sorry what?" Kyoya asked as he looked at the computer screen.

"It looks like it was just posted too, pretty lucky on your part huh?" said the advisor. Kyoya kept looking at the screen, reading about the scholarship and everything did seem to suit him perfectly. It was little too good to be true.

'I think I know who sponsored this,' he thought, "Father!'

* * *

Hanako sat nervously in the principal's office as the man looked over some paperwork. He glanced up at her over it.

"Miss Kokan, it has come to our attention that you are pregnant," he said, "Is it true?"

"Yes sir I'm afraid it is," said Hanako.

"I'm sorry my dear. That is unfortunate," said the principal, "Considering this school has a zero tolerance for things like pregnancy. It's in our handbook which I'm sure you've read."

"Yes sir," said Hanako.

"As such, I'm afraid we cannot allow you to attend this school anymore," said the principle. She slowly looked up at the man, "I'm afraid at the end of the week, you will be officially expelled."

'Oh no!' Hanako thought, 'I don't know how I'm going to tell this to Kyoya and Mr. Otori! They said they would help me get a high school education and now I can't even do that!' She got up and ran out of the building, sitting on a bench outside where she called Kyoya.

"Hanako? Are you alright?" Kyoya asked, only being able to hear sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, I'm a failure as a girlfriend, a daughter and even a mother!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Hanako?!" Kyoya asked, his voice panicked.

"I'm such a failure!" She cried.

"Why do you say you're a failure?" He asked as he walked out of the office quickly

"The principal of the school found that meme my brother made." She sobbed. "They are expelling me at the end of the week."

Kyoya's eyes widened. "Why?!" He asked, trying to keep his tone calm.

"The principal said it's against the handbook. They won't allow me to stay. I don't know what to do!"

Kyoya's expression saddened as he heard her cries through the phone. "Everything is going to be alright dear."

Hanako's eyes widened, he had never called her that before.

"Hanako, I'm going to call my father. Please wait there until he arrives."

"I don't want to disturb him." She cried.

"It will be alright Hanako." He insisted. "Just relax, take a deep breath, it will all be okay." He said. "Promise me. Just cool down and my father will be there soon."

Hanako took in deep breaths before nodding. "Okay. I'll be out front. I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I love you."

Kyoya chuckled. "You didn't disturb me. I love you too." He hung up quickly dialing his father.

"Hello?" Yoshio answered, his tone bored

"Father, I'm sorry to disturb, Hanako needs your help at her school. I can't go there myself now."

"Is she alright?" He asked, Yoshio's tone concerned.

"Physically she's alright... but, her school is going to expel her due to her pregnancy."

Mr. Otori's voice sounded cold as he answered. "Let Miss Hanako know that everything will be alright. I'm going there right now to get her and she can rest at home."

"Thank you father. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"It is of no inconvenience Kyoya." He said, his tone frustrated but also holding a kind tone.

Kyoya nodded, his mind nervous for those at the school at the anger his father might show, but he knew he wanted to help Hanako receive her high school diploma.

* * *

Hanako wasn't sure how long she was sitting outside in a courtyard crying. It felt like hours had passed yet no one had come looking for her.

At least not until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, the sun made it hard to the the girl at first, but as her vision adjusted, she saw that it was Tomomi, her expression apologetic.

"Here you are," said a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Tomomi standing behind.

"What are you doing out here?" Hanako asked, her tone nervous, as she looked around for a sigh of Hoshiko and Ami.

"Mr. Takamora asked me to come find you and make sure you're alright."

"Hmm," Hanako muttered.

"Well... not only that, I wanted to make sure you were alright myself. What happened?" Tomomi asked.

"I... I'm to be expelled because of my pregnancy," Hanako explained, "They even say in the handbook they don't tolerate teen pregnancy. Many high schools don't, and the ones that do usually aren't all that great."

"Oh that sucks," said Tomomi, "so you really are pregnant huh?"

"Yeah, thanks to that big trip my family took with Kyoya's," said Hanako, "One thing led to another and well...," she put her hand on her belly.

Tomomi looked at her belly as well. "Well, a lot of moms use to start out that young and they turned our alright. And it's not like you won't be well off financially, what with Kyoya being a multibillionaire and all."

"Actually Kyoya's father's cutting him off financially, says he's doing it as a sort of punishment. He has to get a blue collar job along with dropping out of school, and we have to find ourselves a small simple apartment."

"Oh," said Tomomi, "That sucks, like really sucks. My parents had a real simple apartment when they first started out with my oldest brother. My mom often said it was hard but it was also one of the happiest times of their early lives."

"How old was your mother when she got pregnant with him?" Hanako asked cautiously.

"19, she barely finished high school along with dad when she got pregnant. Dad had to get a blue collar job and support the three of them for a long time, but it worked out in the end. Even later when they were more stable, she and dad were able to attend community college and get minor degrees."

"So they made it huh?" Hanako asked, her tone hopeful.

"Long enough to have seven kids all together," said Tomomi with a chuckle, "Mom said the main reason she and dad survived was that the two of them were in love and had big supporting families."

"Wish I had that," said Hanako softly.

"Miss Shoukan," the two suddenly heard the teacher say as he walked into the courtyard, "When I sent you to find Miss Kokan, I didn't mean to for you to continue to skip class with her."

"Sorry sir, she was upset I was trying to help make her feel better," Tomomi tried to explain.

"Hmm, anyway, Miss Kokan, the principal is wanting to see you again, apparently there's a man here to talk about your situation with your possible expulsion."

"Oh, sure," said Hanako as she stood and followed the teacher again. She looked back at Tomomi. "Thanks for the talk, it helped a little."

Tomomi smiled.

* * *

Hanako was quiet as she came back into the principal's office where she saw Mr. Otori was sitting.

"Mr. Otori?" she asked, surprised.

"Good afternoon my dear." Yoshio greeted.

"I hope you weren't pulled from anything important."

"Not at all." He promised

"Miss Kokan, can you explain who this gentleman is?" the principal asked confused.

"Principal Saito, this is Yoshio Otori, he's my boyfriend's father," Hanako explained.

"And I've currently taken over the responsibility for Hanako's education, including handling matters in regards of expulsion," said Mr. Otori.

"I'm sorry Mr. Otori, but the school has a no tolerance pregnancy clause," said the principal.

"I understand, but may I ask why?" Mr. Otori inquired.

"Well for one thing there's the safety issue," said the principal, "It's hard for the school to guarantee that they can offer the kind of care Miss Kokan is going to need in regards to her pregnancy."

"I'll handle all her medical costs, the school won't have to spend a dime," Mr. Otori assured the man.

"There's also the risk of her going into labor while in school," said the principal.

"When her due date gets closer, I'll have a special nurse with her at all times and an at home tutor, if she won't be able to attend as she gets closer, so that she can still achieve her diploma," Mr. Otori explained again.

"Uh, well, there's also the image of the school. We don't want to help promote sex among our students and we don't want to make it look as though we're lose on our students and their actions. We have a responsibility to make sure we are doing our best to make our students prepared for the real world and how can we show that when we have a pregnant girl attending our school?"

"My good sir, sex is happening whether it's visible or not. I wouldn't be surprised if many of your students are sexuality active right now as we speak," said Mr. Otori, "and as for your image, how would you feel if it was made aware that a young girl still trying to do right, despite her bad choice, was kicked out before she could even plead her case? Shouldn't she be allowed to prove herself?"

The principal sighed, "I-If you really want to help Hanako remain here at the school, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take it up with the board."

"Very well, do that, I'll make sure to be there on Hanako's behalf for it," said Mr. Otori.

"But in the meantime, I'm afraid she will have to be suspended until the matter is resolved," the principal said quickly, as though trying to maintain his power and authority as principal. "It is not my choice to say she can't stay. Miss Kokan is an amazing student. Perhaps after the school board decides, we can bring her back

Mr. Otori glared at him, "Very well, but I do expect to be work this matter out with the school board. Let's go Hanako," he said quickly as he took her hand and helped her up, "If need be, we'll arrange for a tutor so you don't fall too far behind."

"Uh thank you sir," said Hanako as she let Mr. Otori hold her hand more and slowly lead her away.

"It's not big deal, I did promise you that I would help you get a high school degree and I will keep that promise," Mr. Otori assured her.

"Hanako, Hey Hanako!" the two suddenly heard Tomomi call out.

"What is it Tomomi? I have to go home for the day," said Hanako.

"Oh, okay," She said, looking at Mr. Otori for a moment. "Who is he Hanako? I don't recognize him."

"Oh, sorry, This is Kyoya's father, Mr. Otori."

"Um... nice to meet you sir, I am an old friend of Hanako's. Tomomi Shoukan."

Mr. Otori nodded politely. "Pleasure."

"Well, I was just talking to mom about your situation, I hope that's okay, and she wanted to know if she and I could come by your house later. She has old baby things for you to go through and see if there's anything you'd like," said Tomomi.

"Your mom wants to give me some of her old baby stuff?" Hanako asked.

"She has so much stuff, I think she has things from back when my brother was born," said Tomomi. "Not only that but after having Etsuko, she said seven children was enough and got her tubes tied. She said she'd like you to sort through it and pick what you'd like. A lot of it is unisex so it works if you guys decide you don't want to know the gender or something."

"Oh, well, um," Hanako started to sputter.

"Here's the address. You and your mother can come by with the baby things tonight if that works." Mr. Otori said handing Tomomi a card.

"What is this place?" Tomomi asked.

"Hanako is currently staying with us, her boyfriend's family, until they find their new home," Mr. Otori explained.

"Oh, okay," said Tomomi, "I'll let my mom know and maybe see you after school."

"If you're in Hanako's class, perhaps you can bring some of Hanako's school work so she can keep up?" Mr. Otori asked.

"Oh sure, of course I can, I'll do that!" Tomomi promised.

"Thank you, Tomomi," said Hanako as she and Mr. Otori left together.

* * *

Kyoya was surprised he was sighing sadly as he walked into the Host Club room. The golden door handle felt cold in his hand, but his heart was warm and his mind sad. He walked over to his usual work table and pulled out his laptop as he usually did, like nothing was changing and began to work like he did every day.

"I thought I'd find you here," he heard Tamaki say when the doors were open again. He looked towards where he saw Tamaki walking towards him and sitting at the table as well.

"I'm just getting ready for when I have to explain everything to Hikaru, Kaoru Mori, and Hunny and how I will have to quit the club no matter what happens. I won't have time for it anymore," said Kyoya as he kept working.

"I wish you didn't have to quit," Tamaki said sadly, "I don't know if the club will survive without you."

"If you're worried about that, then maybe I can arrange for a new director for the club," said Kyoya.

"It won't be the same, but I understand." said Tamaki.

"Well, nothing's going to be the same again Tamaki, everything's changing now," said Kyoya, "speaking of change though, I think it's safe to mention that Hanako and I have decided to name you our child's godfather."

"You did?!" Tamaki said in happy surprise, "I get to be your child's godfather?!"

"Yes, with Namiko most likely being named the godmother," said Kyoya.

"But, I'll get the child first in the worst case scenario," said Tamaki, "right?"

Kyoya looked at him suspiciously, "Are you implying something Tamaki?"

"What? What? No!" Tamaki insisted.

"I think it might be wiser to let Namiko get custody first," said Kyoya.

At that Tamaki quickly ran to his emo corner.

Kyoya ignored him as he kept working, but did find himself saying, "I do think, however, if you ever did have to take on our child, you would raise him or her good and be a good parent."

"Kyoya-Senpai!" he suddenly heard the twins shout. He looked to the door and saw the two of them, along with Haruhi walking into the room.

"So, are you going to explain what's going on?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, Once Hunny and Mori have arrived," said Kyoya. Though he didn't want to admit he wasn't exactly looking forward to seeing Hunny after their confrontation earlier that day.

His worries became stronger when he heard the doors open again and in walked Hunny and Mori. Hunny had an angry and annoying scowl on his face instead of his usual happy cheerful face as he walked straight to one of the love seats and sat down. He didn't seem to perk up when Mori presented him with a piece of cake down in front of him.

"Boy Hunny doesn't seem to be in a good mood huh?" whispered Kaoru.

"Hey, Kyoya-Senpai, why is Tamaki-Senpai in his emo corner this time?" Haruhi asked.

"He's upset over not getting my baby first if something happens," said Kyoya.

"Already?" Haruhi said as he walked over to him and patted his head, "Come on Senpai, you're better than this. You know that you'll be a big part of this kid's life no matter where its living or who its living with."

"You're right Haruhi!" Tamaki said getting up, "No matter what I know I'll be like a father to this baby!"

"Just don't get in the way of me, its real father!" Kyoya snapped as he finally walked over to the love seat set up and sat in his usual chair. "So, I'm sure you're all wondering about the whole Hanako being pregnant rumor. Well the truth is, yes, she is pregnant with my child. We made love on our spa vacation and...," he had to stop when he heard Hunny groaning mad.

"Mitskuni," Mori said in a serious tone.

"Sorry, please excuse me," said Hunny.

"Anyway, that has resulted in many different changes in our lives. For one thing, my father is going to cut me off from most luxuries I ever had in life," said Kyoya.

"You mean, you're on your own now?!" Hikaru asked.

"More or less, he is going to keep covering our medical bills, especially Hanako's costs for her pregnancy and he says he'll help buy us an apartment, and help us out a little with the rent until we can really pay for it on our own," said Kyoya.

"But aside from that?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm going to have to get myself a commoner's job, similar to the ones Haruhi's class would usually go for," said Kyoya, "And I will have to find a way to pay for my own school. And even if I find a way, I won't have much time for club anymore."

Hikaru and Kaoru's jaws dropped.

"You're quitting the club?! they both asked together.

"I won't have much free time to do it, especially after the baby comes," said Kyoya.

"But what about the club?!" said Hikaru.

"What's going to happen to if you're gone?!" asked Kaoru.

"I'll try and see what I can do once I'm situated in my new life style and I'll look into finding you a new director to help manage things," said Kyoya.

"That won't work!" said Hikaru.

"Anyone who comes in won't know us the same way you do!" said Kaoru.

"You'll have to learn to adjust and they intern will learn how to adjust to you," said Kyoya.

"I still don't think it'll work!" the twins said together.

Everyone jumped when they heard a loud slam on the table in front of everyone. They all looked and saw Hunny with him fist on it looking mad.

"Is this all everyone can think about?! What about Hana-Chan?! She's Nami-Chan's age and she's having a baby now! Does anyone care about what's happening to her?! She's probably having a harder time than Kyo-Chan could ever imagine!"

"You'd be right Hunny-Senpai," said Kyoya sadly, "Her father's disowned her and that's causing a rift between him and the rest of her family. Well, except for her older brother, I'm sure you've seen how he's dealing with it."

"Yes, we have!" Hunny said mad, "You really messed up Kyo-Chan! You messed things up for Hana-Chan!"

"yes I did," Kyoya admitted, "But so help me, I'm working on setting things right, despite how bleak and sad it's looking right now."

"I should hope so!" said Hunny, "I want to see Hana-Chan! I want to see how she really is doing!"

"That's fine," said Kyoya, "Haruhi and Namiko were coming over as it was to help me prepare for my commoner life. You all are welcome to come along."

"Good! Let's go!" said Hunny as he stood up, shoving the rest of the cake in his mouth, "and so help me Kyo-Chan, if I think Hana-Chan's not happy, I will make you pay!"

"Yes I know you will," said Kyoya.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Hunny this upset over something other than sweets," said Haruhi.

Mori nodded. "I have never witnessed him this angry. Perhaps after he sees that Hanako is happy, he'll at least be less hostile."

"I can only hope so."

"Oh! Kyoya! Before we go there, I wanted to show somethings to you before you left." said Renge as she ran over, her eyes watery. "You'll always be my first love, but I hope you and Hanako are happy and that things go well for the two of you."

"Thank you Renge. Now, what did you want to show me?"

"Well, I finally finished the host club introduction video. I just wanted to see if you approve of that first before you leave the club."

Kyoya nodded, looking as a white screen came down and Renge pulled out a projector.

* * *

 _"Welcome!" All the hosts said as rose petals flowed out of the door._

 _"Starting today you are a host"_

 _"Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here, at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host Club is where the schools handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies with way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful."_

 _"Hello I am Tamaki Suoh, first year university student , The King and Founding President of the Elite Ouran High School Academy's, Ouran High School Host Club"_

 _"I am the founding vice president, Kyoya Otori, first year university student. I showcase the cool, calm, and collected type."_

 _"I am second year university student, Mitskuni Honinozuka."_

 _"I am second year university student, Takashi Morinozuka."_

 _"We are the Hitachiin Twins, third years, Hikaru and Kaoru. We show case brotherly love. Can you tell which one of us Hikaru and which is Kaoru?"_

 _"and I, Haruhi Fujioka, third year, and I showcase the kind and sweet type and play as the lovely couple with The King, Tamaki Suoh, for guests."_

 _"We want to thank those of you who have been lucky enough to become hosts in this notorious club. We founded this club in order to allow our female guests to enjoy their time and speak with those who will listen and make them feel beautiful and appreciated." said Hunny-senpai._

 _"We have had, and made many, friends come to us in need and each time, with hard work, we were able to assist. We hope that you will follow our foot steps and follow these rules." said Tamaki_

 _1\. Treat the women with respect._

 _2\. Ensure the guests will enjoy themselves._

 _3\. And Have Fun!_

 _"We have truly enjoyed being a part of this club and the legacy it has made for itself in this academy." said Haruhi._

 _"Thank you for allowing the club to live on and allowing our legacy to continue."_ said Tamaki, winking and blowing a kiss towards the camera. Someone edited roses to elegantly flow from his hands bringing the introduction video to an end. The video then showcased photos of the host club members. The first being at the beach in Okinawa, the second being in Karuizawa, the third being from the dance parties, the fourth photo featuring their edo samurai wear, and the last two were the group pictures they took as a club.

At the very end of the video in elegant letters it read, "Ouran Highschool Host Club Founders, founded 2005.

* * *

Renge then shut off the projector and gestured towards the wall where there was a large picture of the founding members and below that was the photo were the hosts, as well as Namiko, Ritsu, Hanako, and Limber stood with them.

Kyoya smiled as well as Tamaki.

"Thank you Renge. That truly was amazing." said Tamaki.

Kyoya nodded. "Yes Renge. I would have to agree. Thank you."

Standing, he walked over and shut down and closed his lap top before bowing at the door. "Thank you for allowing me to be the vice president of this club. It really has been enjoyable."

"No, thank you Kyoya for doing a beyond fantastic job of managing this club. Without you, we would have fallen apart a long time ago." Tamaki smiled. "Now, let's all of us head to your home to help assist you guys some more."

Nodding, everyone walked down towards their limos. Haruhi motioned and got into Kyoya's limo. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you. I spoke to my landlord." She said as the limos made their way to Kyoya's home.

"Oh?" Kyoya said, his tone interested.

"Yes, the rent there every month is 53,000 yen a month for decently sized studio style apartment. I explained your situation to her so she's offered to lower the deposit some to 22,000 yen."

Kyoya nodded, a gentle smile on his face. "Thank you so much Haruhi. If we can't find something within the next couple days I will definitely speak with her."

Haruhi nodded. "Those kind of apartments will go fast, so you will need to place an application soon, but, I'll ask if she can hold it still for e couple days."

It was then that they made it to Kyoya's home, all of them moving towards the front door. Kyoya opened the door, the butler looking shocked at the amount of people with Kyoya. "Good evening young sire. Mr. Suoh, Will these friends of yours be joining us for dinner?"

Kyoya looked at them and nodded. "Most likely Hideki, thank you." He said as the butler took their jackets.

"Yes, thank you very much." Tamaki said, smiling.

Everyone walked in, moving towards Kyoya's room. As they were, Hanako was heading that was as well, leaving from the direction of Kyoyas' Father's office. She looked up and blushed.

"Hana-chan!" Hunny-senpai cheered, running over and hugging her. "I've missed you Hana-chan!" He giggled, hugging her in a friendly way.

She smiled and giggled herself for a moment. "I've miss you too Hunny-senpai. Are you all here for Kyoya and I?" She asked

They nodded.

Namiko ran over and hugged her too.

"Okay, sounds good." Hanako smiled as she walked over to Kyoya and hugged him. "How was your day?"

Kyoya smiled. "It was alright. I've quit the host club, but I found that Ouran University has a scholarship program, so I'm going to see if I can receive that."

"That's great!" She cheered.

"More importantly, how are you today?"

Hanako sighed. "Well, my school has suspended me until they speak with the board. Kyoya's father said if need be he'd help find a tutor for me so if I can't get my diploma I could get my GED."

"Well, It's amazing how Mr. Otori wants to help you. I'm glad that even though he's being strict, he still cares." said Namiko.

Kyoya nodded as everyone opened up their laptops, looking at apartment sites.

The goal was for each person to write down at least four apartments each that were within budget.

Namiko and Ritsu were looking and studying at the same time.

Kyoya greatly apppreciated it as he watched everyone, his closest friends, helping him in such an amazing way. "You know if you all know how much we appreciate your help.

Hanako nodded. "Yeah, without you guys, we'd be searching by ourselves and we are so grateful."

"You're very welcome. We couldn't leave you guys alone to deal with this-" Haruhi was silenced when there was a knock on the door.

"Master Kyoya there is a Tomomi Shoukan and a Kotomi Shoukan here to see Miss Hanako."

Hanako nodded, "Please come in."

Tomomi and Mrs. Shoukan walked and stopped, shocked by the amount of people in the room.

"Tomomi?" Namiko and Haruhi asked curiously.

Tomomi looked at everyone and smiled. "Konbanwa everyone."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"What is she doing here?" Namiko whispered softly, trying her best to hide her anger.

"Don't get mad, but Tomomi's mother offered to come by today with some baby her old baby things for me to go through and see if there's anything I want," Hanako explained.

Namiko sighed silently as she watched Tomomi and her mother approach the group.

"This is quite a room," said Mrs. Shoukan as looked around in awe. Then she smiled at Hanako. "Hello dear, how are you doing?" she asked kindly.

Both Hanako and Namiko sighed at the woman's kind actions and words. She had always seemed so kind to them and didn't looked like she had a changed a bit since they had last seen her.

"I was so alarmed when Tomomi called me to tell me about you being pregnant that I felt I had to do something and all I could think about for now was seeing if there was any baby items I still had I could give you."

"That's very thoughtful of you madam, we are greatly appreciative," said Kyoya.

"Let's see, I have hundreds of clothes, you know how relatives are when it comes to helping find cute outfits for babies," Mrs. Shoukan started to list off, "Tons of different blankets and bed sheets you can certainly use. Oh and this," She held up what looked like a big white basket with handles.

"What is it?" Hunny asked.

"It's a baby basket dear," said Mrs. Shoukan, "you can use as both a baby bed or an easy way to transport your baby when they're sleeping. This was actually my sister's, but she doesn't need it anymore since her little girl just turned 3."

"Oh thank you! This will definitely be good for our small apartment," said Hanako.

"I should hope so," said Mrs. Shoukan, "I also have a small baby dresser type thing that might be good for you. It was just too big to bring now."

"I'm sure we can take a look at it later," said Kyoya.

Mrs. Shoukan looked at him a little intimidated.

"Hanako, is he the father?" she whispered. Hanako nodded, "Whoa," said the woman softly, "No matter what, I think you scored nicely with this one."

"thank you," said Hanako blushing.

Tomomi meanwhile walked slowly over to Haruhi and Namiko were sitting at two laptops set up. "So, what are you two up to?" she asked cautiously.

"Helping Hanako and Kyoya find themselves a decent apartment," said Namiko coldly, not even looking towards her old friend.

"Oh, that's nice, find anything yet?" Tomomi asked.

"A few hopeful good ones that are near a train station or bus route that goes by Ouran," said Haruhi, "And also near Hanako's school."

"But I thought Hanako was getting kicked out," said Tomomi.

Nearly everyone looked at Tomomi as she said that, then at Hanako.

"Well, it's not looking good, but Mr. Otori said he was going to help fight for my right to stay," said Hanako sheepishly.

"You know, I always thought that was stupid rule, expelling a girl merely because she's pregnant, but what happens to the father? Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" said Mrs. Shoukan loud. She looked up at Kyoya, "No offense."

"None taken, you would be right though, in most situations like this, only the girl suffers merely because she is forced to show the "error" of her ways," said Kyoya.

"Just the same, it's not right! Not right at all!" Mrs. Shoukan kept insisting.

"Oh mom no!" Tomomi moaned.

"She's going?" Hanako said.

"Mr. Otori, you let your father know he can count on my help in making sure Hanako's not expelled from school!" said Mrs. Shoukan.

"Thank you Madam," said Kyoya.

"She going!" Tomomi said.

"She likes to get going doesn't she?" said Namiko, casually looking up from her computer screen over at Tomomi's mother.

"Going?" Hunny asked.

"My mom's one of the most advocates in school involvement," Tomomi explained, "If there's anything school related, if she can she will help with, she will. School fundraisers, trips, you named it, her name was on top of the list if not running the whole thing! And if she's going to be involved with this, I'm almost certain there's going to be some sort of website or blog that's all dedicated to helping to keep Hanako in school up by tomorrow."

"That's nice of her," said Hunny, blushing.

"Yeah it is, it's nice she doesn't want to abandon people huh, Tomomi?" Namiko said a little snarky.

Tomomi sighed. "Hey Mom, shouldn't we be going?"

"Oh you're right, I did promise your father we'd stop off and get something on the way home. Let's go," said Mrs. Shoukan, "Feel free to go through those piles Hanako and take your time. When you've selected what you want, you can just give the rest back to Tomomi. I'd like to have some of those left over for when my own grandbabies some day." She looked at Tomomi, "At least not from you for a while."

"Yes Mom," said Tomomi as she walked out of the room with her mom.

"She seemed nice," Hunny said once the two were gone, "especially since her daughter was one of the girls that sort helped made it easier for Nami-Chan's kidnappers to snatch her."

"Yeah, I know Hunny-Senpai, I know," said Namiko. She started hitting some more keys on her laptop, practically slamming her fingers down.

"Hey Namiko, did you want to look through some of these things for your brother or sister?" Hanako asked.

"No thank you!" Namiko insisted. "Dad-K won't let me, he insists that he buy for the child because he is dead set that it will be a girl and insists only he can pick out clothing elegant enough for a baby girl." Namiko laughed.

"Anybody have plans for tomorrow?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"Well, Kyoya and I are going to stay in and keep researching and budgeting and so on..."

"Nami-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"I am going to meet up with Ritsu later." said Namiko.

"Oh, you're going out with Ritsu tonight?" Hanako asked, "Well, you don't have to hang out here on our behalf, just go. We can do more of this later."

"No, he had some "business" to take care of first. I'm waiting for him to call me when he's ready," said Namiko.

"Oh," said most of the hosts.

"Where were you going?" Haruhi asked.

"Hmm, just to dinner, but he said he had something he wanted to talk to me about too," said Namiko, "Why do you ask?"

"hmm, no reason," sad Haruhi.

"You looking for a place you can take Tamaki-Senpai to or something?" Namiko asked.

"Maybe, not sure where to take him, I don't have much money so, I'll probably just invite him for a dinner. Besides, I need to talk to him and my father about the scholarship I've received for Ouran University," said Haruhi, "Oh, hey Hanako, Kyoya, come look at this."

Hanako and Kyoya came to Haruhi's laptop and looked the screen.

"I think this might be a great choice for you," said Haruhi, "It's only one bedroom, but the price is right and you won't have to worry about too much space for the baby until its older."

"It sounds promising," said Hanako looking over the site, "And it's not too far away from the restaurant I was thinking of applying to."

"And it's not too far from the train station," said Haruhi, "You can still make it to Ouran if you wanted to."

"Yes," Kyoya said as he looked at the info some more. He gently pushed Haruhi aside and began typing on his own. He saw there was at least two decent grocery stores that he and Hanako could go to for food, even a small convenient store for emergencies. There was also at least three different fast food joints within walking distance from the apartment or even the train station that they could use in a pinch. He also saw that the apartment wasn't too far away from either Haruhi's apartment, Namiko's house or even Hanako's old house. The building itself was in a perfect location.

Then Kyoya's eyes fell on something made them light up. A local pharmacy store was also within walking distance from the apartment. Having a job at a place like that would be a good experience for him and his skills. His face lit up even more when he realized they were hiring a stockroom worker/delivery driver.

"I think we should really look into this place," he said at last.

"Me too," said Hanako.

Tamaki smiled, "Why not send them an email and ask to see it?"

"He's right, better to see it before putting in an application and ending up with a crappy place." Hikaru said as Kaoru nodded.

"Yes, I will send them an email tomorrow, and hopefully I will hear from them soon."

"Oh! Hey Hanako, I'm sorry to go, but Ritsu is outside." She walked over and hugged her best friend. "I'll be over with some old baby stuff as well that father's agree I can bring. I'll bring that on Saturday."

Hanako nodded, "Thank you Namiko, that means a lot."

"Yes, thank you." Said Kyoya.

"Hey Haruhi," Hikaru said, gently pulling Haruhi off to the side.

"What's up?" Haruhi asked.

"You know this whole Kyoya having to live as a commoner thing," Kaoru started to say, "this means he can only spend money on a commoners budget right?"

"Yeah I assume so," said Haruhi.

"So, if we wanted to help buy them a gift, we should stick to a commoner's budget in buying it huh?" said Hikaru.

"What were you thinking about?" Haruhi asked.

"Not sure," both brothers confessed, "any recommendations?"

"Well, kitchen items maybe, a vacuum cleaner might be nice," Haruhi started to list off.

"How about a TV?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah a TV would work," said Haruhi, "as long it wasn't too expensive."

"How would we know?" Kaoru asked.

"Take us shopping Haruhi," they both declared.

"Yeah! This could be fun!" Hunny-senpai cheered.

"Yes Haruhi, let's go." Tamaki smiled, hugging her.

"Right now?" said Haruhi, "I have to get home soon, why not wait until Saturday."

"Oh fine," both Hikaru and Kaoru muttered.

"It's nice of you guys are wanting to help buy some things for Kyoya and Hanako's new place," said Haruhi.

"Well, we got to prove we can spend on a commoners' budget," said the twins.

"Oh, that's it?" Haruhi muttered.

"Haruhi, Namiko, we three could look up commoner stores and show them the prices, if they do insist on purchasing anything for the baby."

"Good idea." Namiko smiled. She then waved. "Bye guys! I'll see you guys on Saturday, let's all go to the commoner baby stores together, could be a fun adventure." She said as she sprinted out of the room.

"That's not a bad idea... Hey Haruhi, in Karuizawa, the mall there, wasn't there a lot of baby stores?"

She nodded. "Yeah... We could take a trip there, all the stores are discount stores there."

"Hmm... That's not a bad idea."

Tamaki then looked over at the clock and nodded to himself. "Hey Haruhi, before you go home, would you be apposed to having dinner with me at my home?"

She smiled. "No, let's pick up my father on the way. I need to speak with you guys about my university scholarship program."

"Oh what degree are you going for Haru-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked.

"I want my degree to become a lawyer, so right now I just hope I'll be able to pass my bar exam."

"I know you will Haru-chan and when you do, I'll get you lots of strawberry cakes!"

Haruhi smiled and laughed. "That sounds great."

As Haruhi was about to leave, Hunny-senpai pulled her to the side. "Is... Would you say Tomomi is an okay person?"

"She's okay, mostly harmless," said Haruhi, "why do you ask?"

"It's just, her mother seems so nice. It's hard to believe someone with a mother like that would be involved with a mean girl who helped get Namiko kidnapped," said Hunny.

"Well, you have to understand Tomomi's family life to understand why she'd want to hang out with someone like Hoshiko. She's the 5th child out of 7 and unfortunately, that usually means that she unintentionally gets ignored a lot by her parents. They try their best to give her as equal attention as her other brothers and sisters, but it's not easy. So she tries looking for attention in other forms, like hanging out with popular people at school and such."

"Oh, I see, I think I understand," said Hunny. "But, by herself she's a nice girl right?"

"Oh yeah, deep down she's a good person and would do the right thing if need be," said Haruhi, "I mean it looks like she's trying to do the right thing with helping Hanako in her time of need."

Hunny nodded, "I just want to make sure Hanko's well protected with her pregnancy coming up."

"I'm sure she will be," said Haruhi.

* * *

Namiko sat in Ritsu's car, swinging her feet back and forth.

"You seem a little uptight," said Ritsu calmly.

"Guess who showed up today to offer help to Hanako?" Namiko asked bitterly.

"Who? Her father finally come around?" Ritsu asked.

"I wish, no it was Tomomi!" Namiko snapped.

"Tomomi? Tomomi? I know she's someone familiar, but I can't place the face," Ritsu admitted.

"One of my old friends that dumped me for that bitch Hoshiko and were with her that day she pushed me into the van that was used to kidnap me," said Namiko.

"Oh, one of those three?" Ritsu said, "Was it the short haired one or the one with pigtails?"

"Pigtails," Namiko informed him.

"Oh, she seemed kind of the more nicer ones among the group," said Ritsu.

"I guess, she just likes any attention she can get because her mom and dad don't give it to her enough at home, having six brothers and sisters and being right in the middle of two of the brothers," Namiko admitted, sounding a bit bad for talking badly about her old friend, "I just, I'm still hurt she and Ami dumped me so easily and they didn't even say sorry for helping me to get kidnapped, even if they didn't do it on purpose. I'm more so hoping that she won't hurt Hanako in the end."

She felt Ritsu reach over and put his arm around her. "I'm sure it will all be okay. Don't worry about it," he told her, "let's worry about us for now."

"Sure," said Namiko, "Where are we going?"

"I have reservations for a lovely restaurant, with a private room," said Ritsu, "I want to talk to you about something personal."

"Is it bad?" Namiko asked.

"No, hardly," said Ritsu.

"Am I dressed okay?" Namiko asked.

"Oh sure, like I said, we have a private room," said Ritsu.

He took her to a actually nice look restaurant, one that would be seen in movies and the two were taken back to a room, hidden by two white doors. In it was a round table with a white table cloth, lighten up by a simple yet somehow elegant setting of three vanilla colored candles.

"I'll leave you two be for now, just ring the bell when you are ready to be served," said the waiter as he bowed and walked out, shutting the doors behind him.

"So, any recommendations?" Namiko said looking over the menu.

"I like the shrimp salad with the small steak," said Ritsu, "topped off with a glass of white wine."

"Sounds tempting," said Namiko, "How's the chicken cord on blue?"

"Real nice, but the real decent chicken meal is the grill chicken with white rice," said Ritsu.

"Hmm, that does sound tempting," said Namiko. She looked at Ritsu, his expression seeming concerned. "So, this news you were hoping to share with me, is something I should hear on an empty stomach or should I wait until I've been fed?"

"It's not that bad," said Ritsu, "It's uh, well, my father thinks it's time we have a family reunion, catch with some of the family again."

"A family reunion?" Namiko asked, "Is that safe?" She teased.

"Yeah, most of my family gets along pretty well, though it'll be the first time since my mother and father's marriage ceremony" said Ritsu.

"Well, how is that so personal?" Namiko asked.

"Well, the thing is, since you're my girlfriend and the closest we both have to a head lady of the family, my father as kind of hoping you could help a little in hosting the reunion?" Ritsu asked sheepishly.

"What?" Namiko asked.

"He wants you to sort of be the head hostess of the reunion since it's tradition that there's a male and female host at this thing," said Ritsu.

"And he wants me?" Namiko asked.

"He really likes you, you know," said Ritsu, "He's really impressed with you and how our relationship is going. He mostly wants to have a good excuse to really show you off as my girlfriend."

"He really has that much confidence in me?" Namiko asked, her tone shocked.

Ritsu nodded.

"Wow, well, I certainly can't turn down such an invitation from your father," said Namiko, "what will I have to do?"

"Are you free any time soon to come over so he can fill you in?" Ritsu asked.

"I can come over tonight after dinner, we're supposed to study, remember?" Namiko winked.

"Are you sure? I mean I know you're taking some more advanced classes this year and you're helping both your dads and Hanako get ready for their babies," said Ritsu.

"I'm sure they'd understand if I need to take some time off for myself, especially for something as important as this," said Namiko.

"Okay, thanks for doing this," said Ritsu, "I'm sure my dad will appreciate it as well."

Namiko reached over and took his hand, "What better way is there to show just how much I care about my boyfriend?" she asked with a seductive smile.

After dinner, Ritsu drove the two to his home, where they both entered, Ritsu leading Namiko to the family office.

Knocking on the old fashioned cherry stained oak door, the two waited hand in hand as the door opened, revealing Lord Kasanoda and Tetsuya.

Namiko bowed before entering. "Pardon my intrusion sir."

Satoshi shook his head and smiled. "Welcome Miss Namiko, is it another study night?" He asked.

Namiko nodded. "Yes sir, that's the plan."

"Well, go ahead children."

"Well, sir, there was something else I wanted to inquire about." Namiko said honestly as she bowed to the man as she knelt down.

Lord Kasanoda's eyes widened as he watched the girl, showing immaculate amounts of respect to the father of her lover. "Of course my dear, please, you do not have to bow."

"Well..." She paused as she moved up, her back straight as she spoke. "Ritsu mentioned that you would like me to be the hostess of the upcoming family reunion? I'm not exactly sure what all to do..." She said nervously. "I've never hosted before."

Lord Kasanoda smiled as she stood, gently taking Namiko's hand in his as he led her to a glass case, holding an elegant kimono. It was Red, Black, Brown, and Gray in the yukata, the elegant robe decorated in elegant but also terrifying golden designs of ancient dragons, the obi a golden color, roses illustrating the fabric. "This dress was Ritsu's mother, a mob wife. The family is large and has been awaiting the woman who would become my sons equal."

Namiko looked at his face, her expression intense as she listened.

"It may change someday, we never know, but... you, as I'm sure Ritsu has said is that you are the closest to a female head of the family and they will look to you to be the guidance and the compassionate one the future mob boss would need. As a host, you will be introducing yourself formally and speaking with all the family. They will ask you anything and everything, believe me, I know." He looked into Namiko's eyes. "It may seem condescending, but many in our family are old fashioned. They are old and have it in their mindset that if not alone, the woman must be quiet, reserved, dignified, and respectful. I don't mind seeing as I'm not particularly old fashioned as they are, but take all your knowledge about how women were to be around mass amounts of people and I feel that they will openly accept you."

"I understand sir."

"But, I feel it is time to break that and show them that the times are different, so while I will encourage you to still be dignified and reserved, I also wish for you to be yourself."

Namiko nodded and bowed to the man. "I, Namiko Fujioka, ensure that I will be dignified and respectful and also portray my duties as an exemplary mob wife would."

Lord Kasanoda chuckled and leaned down, placing a gentle and paternal kiss upon the young girls head. "Thank you my dear, now, please, do go and study. Feel free to stay for dinner as well." He said as a servant politely gestured the two out.

As the two made it to Ritsu's room, Namiko looked at him as he sat, Namiko crawling into his lap, their faces only inches apart as Namiko respectfully straddled him.

"Are you sure that you're okay with this?" He asked.

Namiko leaned forwards and placed her lips to her lover's, smiling at the sweet atmosphere that surrounded them. She pulled back and looked into his eyes, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I am very sure. I've told you, I love you very much." She rested her head in the nape of his neck.

Ritsu hugged the girls warm body to his as he laid a gentle kiss on her neck. "I'm glad that you do, or this situation could be seen as awkward." He chuckled.

Namiko looked at him, her blush deep. "I'm scared of my feelings for you sometimes."

"What do you mean?" He asked, his tone concerned.

"Well..." She said, looking out the window, the light off, the moon shining in.

"It's okay, you can tell me." He said, moving a hand into her hair.

"I feel as if my heart could explode when I'm around you and it scares me. Before I met you, I never really looked or cared for guys and now that I'm with you, I want to be as close to you as I can possibly be." She teared up. "I'm always scared of going too far and making you become disgusted with me. I want to be intimate with you, but I know I can't... I just... I hope that I'll never become annoying and/or boring to you."

Ritsu shook his head. "Namiko, I could never think that about you." He looked into her worried eyes.

"What if the rest of your family doesn't like me?"

Ritsu shook his head again, resting his forehead to hers. "They won't hate you. If they did, their opinions wouldn't mean anything to me. You're the first girl to have truly accepted me. Now that I've met you and know you, I won't easily let you go from my arms." He blushed. "I know this is corny to say, but as long as I have you in my arms, I know I can do anything."

"Oh Ritsu!" She gasped, kissing him roughly before pulling back and looking at their school bags. "So, what subject would you like to study this time?"

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi sat at the restaurant, Ranka and Mr. Suoh sitting there as well. The restaurant was an expensive place, one wall stocked with multiple wines and the other wall giving a gorgeous night view of Tokyo.

Empty plates sat on the table, neatly stacked thanks to Haruhi, while the adults chatted.

"Oh!" Ranka hiccuped, giggling like a school girl. "This wine is absolutely delicious. I can definitely taste the hints of apple and mango mixed with the white grape." He said gently swirling his wine glass in his hand.

Mr. Suoh and Ranka were talking excitedly as they sipped wine while Haruhi and Tamaki sat quietly.

Tamaki wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was worried about what Haruhi would have to tell them all.

"Dear, are you alright?" Ranka asked, his girly voice full of concern.

"Yes, you've been awfully quiet."

Haruhi sighed as she looked at everyone. "Well... I guess there is no hiding it at this point."

"What do you mean?" Mr. Suoh asked.

"You better not be pregnant too young lady!" He exclaimed quietly.

Haruhi shook her head. "Of course not dad."

Tamaki blushed.

"Don't go having any perverted thoughts there boy!" Ranka threatened.

"Dad, would you listen to me?!" Haruhi scolded respectfully. "I got word back about my acceptance to Ouran Academy University and their scholarship and I have gotten in, thanks to your acceptance Mr. Suoh."

He nodded, his expression saying 'you're welcome.'

"But..."

"But what?"

"Well, I've been thinking a lot about my lawyer career and know I want to be the best I can be... so I've decided to...

"To what Haruhi?" Tamaki asked, taking her small palm in his soft, smooth, and warm hands.

"Well... I've decided that I also want to apply to study abroad in America for two years."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki and Ranka asked, their tones shocked.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Are you sure you don't have to worry about skipping class today?" Hanako asked as she and Kyoya laid in his Kyoya's big bed together.

"I'm probably going to have to miss a few days as it is when the baby's sick or has a doctor's appointment, so I might as well get use to it," said Kyoya.

"I take it you're planning on being the stay at home parent if need be?" Hanako asked, worried.

"Well, it'll be easier for me to skip class and things like that," said Kyoya, "I can keep up online and besides I'm still the top of my class. I doubt it'll hurt me as much as you if I were to skip for our child's sake. Please don't worry about it."

Hanako sighed as she rested her head against his chest, "You drop one grade, and I'll never forgive you!" she threatened.

"I'll have to make sure that doesn't happen then," said Kyoya, "Of course if you get serious behind, you will have to be punished, you know that right?"

"What kind of punishment?" Hanako asked.

"A punishment, all you have to worry about," with a smirk. He stretched and started to get out of bed, "I hate to be rude, but I have to get ready to go in for that job interview for the pharmacy."

"I hope it's not too humiliating for you," said Hanako.

"Nothing's too humiliating when it comes to my family and making sure they have the best a blue collar salary can buy," said Kyoya as he set to work dressing, "I just hope I don't come across as too professional with any of my clothes. Any suggestions?"

Hanako smiled as she jumped up from the bed and walked over to her boyfriend's closet.

* * *

Tamaki walked onto the University campus, feeling gloomy as he walked through the large courtyard to the entrance of the building.

 _"I've decided that I also want to apply to study abroad in America for two years."_

He sighed loudly, his hands in his pockets and his bag strap hanging on one shoulder. "What can I do?" He asked aloud.

He looked around as he saw guys and girls looking at him, their expressions confused.

"Why does Suoh look so depressed?" A woman asked another girl.

Tamaki wanted to tell them not to worry about him, but he was too deep in thought to do so. He had just truly gotten Haruhi to see him romantically as he does and now that he's got her, he's about to lose her? He shook his head.

"It's not like she's breaking up with me. She has assured me she wanted to stay together, but what if she falls in love with another man? An American and she decides to stay there?"

Not looking, he ended up walking straight into a pillar, a teacher noticing his sad appearance.

"Excuse me sir, are you alright?" said a voice, speaking perfect Japanese asked, but had thick and beautiful accent.

He turned around to see an attractive tall girl with blond hair and a serious yet kind smile. "Yes, can I help you?" Tamaki asked.

"You are the president of the Ouran Host club in the Academy, Mr. Tamaki Suoh, correct?" she asked.

"Uh yes, I am," said Tamaki.

"I heard that you were looking for a new director for the club correct?" asked the girl.

"Yes, I am," said Tamaki.

"Sorry, let me start over, my name is Ms. Malika Olsson, I'm a transfer student here from Sweden. I'm in the teaching program here and I'm looking for more experience to try out my teaching skills. I'm going to be doing some student teaching at the high school soon and I was also looking for an opportunity to look for a chance to work as an advisor for a club. So when I heard your club was looking for a director, I thought it might be a good chance for me sine I figured director and a teacher advisor are real similar."

"Oh, that sounds wonderful," said Tamaki, "Well, if you'd like to try out for the part, please feel free to come by the club room after school to meet with some of the other members. I'm sure they would love to met you."

"Thank you very much, I'll be there," said Malika. She looked at her watch, "Oh I should get going to my class at the high school. See you later Mr. Suoh."

"What subject are you teaching?" asked Tamaki.

"Class A third year English. I was lucky that, it's the homeroom this year," said Ms. Olsson, "Excuse me."

"Sure." He said, his tone respectful as he looked at the woman. He nodded and continued walking.

"BOSS!" They said in unison as they walked. "What's wrong? You seem... like you're really depressed."

He shrugged. "I'll fill you guys in once Haruhi and I have talked things through."

"Oh bummer, sorry you've broken-up?"

"Tamaki shook his head. "We haven't broken up, but things are certainly churning the calm water."

"Who was that chick you were talking to?" Hikaru.

"Oh, a nice young woman whose interested in filling the director position in the club," said Tamaki.

"Someone's already gunning for the position?" Kaoru, "Man, I wonder how Kyoya-Senpai's going to feel about that, huh Hikaru?"

"Huh, yeah, sure," said Hikaru.

"What's with you?" Kaoru asked.

"Nothing, let's get to class fast," said Hikaru.

* * *

Haruhi sighed as she walked into homeroom class. Hikaru and Kaoru were already there.

"Yo, Haruhi, how did it go with your dad and the boss last night?" Kaoru asked when he saw her.

"The boss is still breathing right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes," said Haruhi, "I may have dropped a bit of a bomb on them at dinner, giving them something else to worry about," said Haruhi. The more she thought about it, the more she kept wishing she hadn't told them just yet. She couldn't help but think she had seriously hurt Tamaki with the news and it was really upsetting to her.

"Attention students, may I have your attention please?" their teacher said as he walked into the room, "I hope you all remember that today I will be having a student teacher coming in to continue throughout the rest of the school year."

"Oh fresh meat," the twins said with smirks.

"Aren't you guys a little old to be playing games on a substitute teacher?" Haruhi asked annoyed.

"It's tradition Haruhi," said Hikaru.

"It's something that just has to be done," said Kaoru.

"She's a transfer student here from Sweden, a first year. Her family is one of high intellect with many teachers and scholars. Some even transferring to teach at such places as the Ivy leauges of America, Oxford, and of course Tokyo University. So please show this woman the same respect and courtesy you would me or any other teacher. Please welcome Miss Malika Olsson."

"Malika Olsson, what kind of lame name is that?" Kaoru whispered over to his brother.

"It's probably a common name in Sweden," said Haruhi.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Hikaru as the door to the classroom opened and in walked in the student teacher.

"That's the teacher?" Kaoru and Haruhi both heard Hikaru whisper.

The two looked towards him and saw he was gazing at the new teacher in awe.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru whispered to his brother.

"Uh, I mean, how does she expect to be taken so seriously when she sticks out like a sore thumb?" Hikaru quickly said. However, he didn't seem to fool his two friends. They could see the dreamy look in his as he stared at the woman that stood in front of the class.

"Good morning everyone," she said, "I realize this maybe a little hard concept to grasp in regards to I don't look much older than you, but I do assure you all, I am as serious a scholar and instructor as anyone else and I intend to make sure you have the finest understanding with your English studies as possible by the time we are done with the semester." She leaned over the desk a little. The top of her white shirt was a little more visible, "so before we begin, do any of you have any questions?"

"I got one," Hikaru said softly, "This she's a C or a D cup?"

"What?" Haruhi asked out loud.

"Question?" Miss Olsson asked looking in their direction.

"Uh, yes, Miss Olsson," Hikaru said as he stood up, "why did you decide to pursue a career in education like you are now?"

"Well, most of my family has teachers and professors, and I decided it was best to follow in the family's footsteps," said Miss Olsson.

"I'm sure you're a well respected member of your family," said Hikaru as he bowed and took a seat.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru softly scolded his brother, "Why didn't you ask her something funny or awkward? You know, start the hazing?"

"It wasn't the right time, now shut up, she's still talking, and I'm trying to figure out her cup size!" said Hikaru.

"Oh, I get it, so we can change her clothes and make her wear something embarrassing later huh?" Kaoru said with a smirk.

"Not now Kaoru!" Hikaru actually hissed at his brother, shocking both him and Haruhi.

* * *

All through out the rest of class, Hikaru wouldn't do anything to help his brother pull any pranks or say something snarky to Miss Olsson. If anything he seemed to get annoyed when Kaoru tried to get him going.

Needless to say, it was confusing both Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru declared once English class was over, "We are going to see the boss at lunch first thing!"

"Why?" Hikaru asked as he stood at the door, looking the way Miss Olsson had left.

"I need make sure you're not sick or something!" said Kaoru.

"I'm not," Hikaru insisted.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" said Kaoru.

"Hey, Haruhi, guys," Namiko suddenly said as she walked into their class room.

"Namiko, what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked, surprised to see her cousin.

"I need lessons on being a good host, or hostess as the term maybe," said Namiko, "Ritsu's father asked me to be the head hostess of the Kasanoda Family reunion and I figured who better to teach me how to be a good host than the famous host club."

"I'm sure Tamaki can manage to get you some lessons. He'd consider it an honor," said Haruhi.

"I'm sure he will, if he's not in the dumps," said Namiko.

"Oh, so you've heard about my plans for college huh?" said Haruhi.

"Yeah, the usual way. Your dad called my dad crying which got my dad crying," said Namiko, "Dad-K's got to work on that before the baby comes. I don't think Dad-N and I can handle two crying babies in the house."

"Yeah," Haruhi agreed.

"So, how did Tamaki-Senpai take it?" Namiko asked.

Haruhi sighed, "Not too well unfortunately. It upset him too and, I'm worried for him."

"Oh, are you?" said Namiko, sounding intrigued, "Could it be your feelings for him are starting to become stronger?"

"Even if they are, how am I going to handle this? Do I have to chose between my dream career or Tamaki?"

* * *

The day went by slowly, almost tortuously so as he waited for the end of the day. He and Haruhi were going to have lunch at the Academy cafeteria. As he entered the Academy he heard two twin voices call out to him.

"Boss, tell me if you think Hikaru's not well!" Kaoru shouted as he ran up to him.

"I keep telling you I'm fine!" Hikaru insisted.

"What are you guys going on about?" Tamaki asked, his tone sounding slightly annoyed.

"Look, just say something stupid!" Kaoru begged.

"What?!" Tamaki shouted, "When have I ever said anything stupid?! How are you insist I can say something stupid on command!"

"It's actually really easy," said Hikaru, "we could drop a quarter and you'd say something worth making fun of."

"Eh!" Tamaki cried as he vanished to his emo corner.

"Well, you're defiantly not loosing your edge," said Kaoru, "So why wouldn't you take your chances with the student teacher?"

"Uh, maybe I started to agree with Haruhi, we are a little too mature to be poking fun at a sub-teacher," said Hikaru.

"You went from maintaining tradition to being too mature for it like that?!" Kaoru said, snapping his fingers.

"What can I say, some of us mature faster than other Kaoru," said Hikaru.

"But you've always been the more immature one of us!" Kaoru was quick to point out.

"Tamaki-senpai!" The three heard someone call, Namiko running towards them.

"Oh, Namiko. Are you alright?"

She nodded and looked up, fanning herself. "Haruhi told me where I could find you. I'm sorry if it's a burden, but I need your help with something."

"What's up Namiko?" Kaoru asked curiously.

"Well... Ritsu's father wants me and Ritsu to host the Kasanoda family reunion... it's apparently the first one since Ritsu's mother passed..."

"Oh, that must be scary though, all those mob bosses." Hikaru said, shivering slightly.

"Well, Ritsu's father assured me it should be okay... but..." She smiled at Tamaki. "I could use some lessons. I have no clue about how to host anything."

"Y-You wish for my help?"

She nodded and took his hand, in a friendly gesture, "Yes, surely the Mr. Tamaki Suoh, King of the notorious Ouran Host Club can teach me how to be an exemplary hostess."

Tamaki seemed to cheer up instantly and he nodded. "I will do my best!"

She smiled thankfully. "Thank you so much! By the way... do you have a minute, I need to talk to you about something else."

"Haruhi better not find out about this." Kaoru teased in a whisper.

"Or Bossanova..." Hikaru snickered.

Namiko rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you guys are going with this, but whatever." She smirked as the twins left, Namiko and Tamaki sitting on one of the benches. "So... Haruhi told you her plan?"

Tamaki's cheerful expression left as soon as Namiko asked.

"She is really worried about you. What's wrong?"

Tamaki looked at her and knew he could confide her in.

"I'm her cousin, it's alright to talk to me."

"Well... I'm happy for her, that she wants to pursue something that makes her so intensely happy... but"

"But what?" Namiko pried.

"I'm scared." He said, an actual tear spilling from his eye.

"Oh my!" She said as she reached for a tissue and handed it to him, Tamaki graciously taking it. "Why are you scared?" She asked.

"I was just finally able to truly tell her how I feel..." He quietly sobbed. "I'm not mad that she wants to go... but what if I lose her?"

Namiko's eyes narrowed slightly in confusion. "Lose her?"

Tamaki nodded and bent over, his elbows resting on his knees. "Everyone knows I'm not exactly that smart when it comes to common sense things or commoner things... what if she meets another guy there who... who is more like someone she'd want to be with?"

Namiko shook her head and patted his back. "I doubt that will happen. You just have to believe that everything will be okay."

Tamaki sat up and looked at her.

"I understand a little bit. When Ritsu graduates, even though he'll still be in Japan, but he'll be far in the Hokkaido prefecture in Shiraoi, Otaru, and Matsumae, training and I won't see him very much next year." She smiled sadly. "You just have to believe in the person you're with. Believe that they will always love you. Even if it may not seem like it sometimes, Haruhi really really loves you, even if she sometimes does tease you. She's going there to study and come back and I'm sure your relationship, as long as you wait for her, will be able to survive it. Or... if your father allowed it, you could go with."

"Go with her?" He asked.

Namiko nodded. "I'm sure there are business classes in America that could be beneficial for you to take. But, in the end, it is something you two really need to talk about together. I can only cheer you two up or suggest something, the rest is up to you." She stood up and soothed out the back of her dress after patting his shoulder once more. "I hope I was able to be of some support for you." She said sincerely.

Tamaki nodded, "Yes, thank you. So, when did you want to start training?"

Namiko smiled. "Well, Ritsu's busy with family stuff, are you busy now?"

"No, heading to the host club now." He said, leading the way.

* * *

Kyoya straightened his back as he sat in the office with the manager of the pharmacy. He looked around the room to see many motivational sayings and pictures that were strategically placed around the room. Everything looked well organized and the staff was very kind when he had come in.

"So, Mr. Kyoya Otori, correct? Wait... Otori?" The Manager asked, looking back and forth from the application to the young man sitting right across from him.

"Yes sir. My name is Kyoya Otori and I am the youngest child of the Otori family."

The man nodded, his expression still shocked. "So, please do tell me about yourself. Do you have any experience elsewhere?"

Kyoya shook his head. "Not in the field sir. But I have been attending Ouran Academy's University to study medicine and the health of the human body. I plan to continue my studies, but I would like to work and have experience from somewhere considered blue collar as to further help myself understand and learn about different health issues and ways to solve them."

"Your father, Mr. Yoshio Otori, right?" Kyoya nodded. "He's been very kind to us. But please, I don't want the other employees here to assume you gone to work here by pulling strings."

Kyoya nodded once more. "I do understand sir, but if I may say, I need a job. And I can assure you that I am not trying to use my father's power to get a position here."

"Are you good at sorting files? Keeping records? Updating them? Checking Inventory?" He asked.

"Yes sir, while attending Ouran Academy, I was the vice president of a club and it was my job to keep records, keep a budget, make sure our inventory was full, and so on."

The manager nodded. "Please, if I may, why does the son of the notorious Otori family need to get a blue collar job? Your family is so rich that I'm sure everyone could stop working and your family would be fine for centuries to come."

Kyoya nodded. "Sir, my father has simply cut me off. To see if I can live life without riches. I've been living in that world for so long that this is his test for me. I plan to build myself up in experience which I am sure that your pharmacy can offer me."

"Alright Mr. Otori, after this interview and after reading over your resume and cover letter... I've decided I'm going to give you a shot. So, we'll introduce you to everyone tomorrow. What time do your classes end?"

"They end at four o'clock sir."

"Alright. Be here by five tomorrow and we will get you introduced, get your uniform, do paperwork, fill you in on pay, and get your schedule. This next week is going to be paid training, so be sure to bring your A-game."

Kyoya smiled graciously and stood, bowing before shaking the mans hand. "Thank you very much sir. I promise to work my best."

Kyoya felt ecstatic as he left, for the first time feeling like his life was truly being to change, and for the first time, he didn't mind it.

* * *

Hanako sat in Kyoya's room, doing her school work that Tomomi's mother had helped to fax to Hanako.

She was happy that she could keep her mind busy as it was a way to keep her mind off of her current problems.

There was a knock on the door and she could hear it open. "Miss Hanako. It is Hideki. Your mother and two younger siblings are here."

"Oh! Thank you! Please, do let them in."

"Yes, ma'am." He said.

Hanako saved her work and went down towards the 'living' area. "Hi guys!" She greeted, smiling kindly.

"Hanako!" Koizumi exclaimed happily as she bolted over. Hanako got down on her knees and spread out her arms, wrapping her youngest sister in a tight hug. "I've missed you Hanako. Fuyumi and Otori do too!"

Hanako smiled and thought, is this what it would be like... when she'd hug her child as he or she would come back from school? "Oh yeah? I miss them too. You'll have to pet them both for me."

Koizumi's expression saddened. "Come home Hanako." She begged.

Hanako shook her head, her heart feeling a pang of hurt. "I can't. Daddy has kicked me out."

"But it's not fair!" Koizumi cried, hugging her sister tightly.

"I know, but hey, aren't you excited?"

Hanako's mother smiled as she knew what Hanako meant.

"Excited?" Koizumi asked, confused.

"Yes, you're going to be an aunt. Remember, I'm going to have a baby."

Matsuo sighed sadly, but his expression seemed blank.

"What's wrong Matsuo?" Hanako asked.

He shrugged. "I'm too young to be an Uncle. Come on... I'm in my second year of middle school, she's in her last of elementary school. We're going to be so close in age."

Mrs. Kokan giggled. "Yes, but that means you'll have the energy to play with your niece or nephew when Hanako needs help."

"You mean, we might need to babysit?"

Mrs. Kokan nodded. "Yes, it will be something nice you can do for your sister."

Koizumi's expression became intensely full of thought.

Hanako giggled. "What's wrong Koizumi?"

"If... If you're having a baby why is your tummy still flat?"

"Well Koizumi, you see, when a woman is going to have a baby, it takes a while for the baby to grow. He or she will be growing for a while. Hanako won't have a big bump for a couple more months. But... how far along did the doctor say you were when you first went?"

"He said I was five weeks."

"So, she won't have a bump for at least another month and a half." She said.

Koizumi's face looked amazed.

"But, my stomach has hardened some." Hanako stated, Mrs. Kokan immediately, but gently, pressed her hand to her daughters lower abdomen and she smiled.

"It's so hard for me to believe. My daughter is having a baby of her own." Mrs. Kokan teared up.

Koizumi placed her hand there too and smiled. "I can't wait to meet you!" She said excitedly. "Hanako... is it a boy or a girl? Please tell me it's a girl!"

Hanako laughed. "We don't know just yet. Kyoya and I haven't decided if we want to know its gender yet."

"Well I know I hope for a boy." Matsuo chuckled.

"Nu uh! It'll be a girl!" Koizumi teased, sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Hanako got up and moved to her bag and pulled out two copies of her first ultrasound. "Here Koizumi, this one is for you."

Her face scrunched up. "What is that?" She asked. "Is it an alien?!"

Mrs. Kokan and Hanako laughed out loud as the door entered, Kyoya entering the room.

"Oh, well good afternoon everyone." He greeted, walking towards Hanako and placing a kiss on her cheek. "How was your day?"

"It's been alright. Just been working on my school work that Tomomi's been faxing to me."

"Hello Mrs. Kokan, Matsuo, Koizumi."

Koizumi smiled and ran over and raised her arms to be picked up.

Kyoya abided and smiled as he lifted her, imagining he was lifting his own child. "How are you Koizumi?"

"I'm Fine!" She giggled. "You're going to be a daddy right?" She asked as Kyoya sat next to Hanako.

Kyoya felt his chest get warm at that question. "Yes, I'm going to be a father and your sister is going to be a mother."

"Matsuo and I think differently about the gender."

"Oh, is that right?" He asked. "Well, what do you think it is going to be?"

"A hope it's a girl!"

Matsuo shook his head. "Nope, I have a feeling it is going to be a boy.

"Well it seems Hanako and Matsuo agree." Kyoya chuckled. "But I guess Koizumi is on my team." Kyoya looked around, seeing Mrs. Kokan as she watched Hanako, Matsuo, Koizumi, and I interact.

"You two, your baby is going to be very happy and loved. I know it." She said, Koizumi and Matsuo chatting on the couch next to them.

Hanako gave her mother the other ultrasound copy. "Please, take that home with you. I'd like you to have a copy... and maybe... if dad wants, he can take a look at it."

Mrs. Kokan nodded. "I will dear."

* * *

Mrs. Kokan walked into her home, seeing her husband drinking a beer, his expression truly sad.

She leaned down and whispered. "You two go and play, okay. Dinner will be done soon."

She walked over towards her husband and patted his shoulder. Even if she was angry with him, she was concerned. He never drank.

"Norio?" She asked as she sat across from him, crossing her arms.

"Hey babe." He said, his tone more than depressed. "So... you went to see her?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, it's as I said, she may not be your daughter anymore, but she's mine and those two deserve to see their older sister."

He sighed. "I just... I'm so angry with how things are going. I don't know what to do or think and I think that until I figure it out..."

She snapped. "There's nothing you can do! This is she and Kyoya's decision. You nearly forcing her to get an abortion and kicking her out?! How does that solve anything!?"

He looked up at her. "I..."

She shook her head and stopped him. "This time, you will listen to have I have to say."

He sighed and nodded. "She is pregnant. She's going to have a baby." Mr. Kokan winced a little. "She's going to have our grandchild." She said softly. "She and Kyoya are trying their hardest to be adults and fix their mistakes. They are happy. Would you care to know what they are doing?" He didn't answer, just looked into her eyes. "Hanako, my daughter is getting a job, was suspended from school but has her friend fax it to her everyday, and is being very supportive of Kyoya who's family just kicked him out. He's getting a blue collar job and the two are looking for a job as we speak."

Mr. Kokan expression shifted to shock for a moment.

"Now, Kyoya's family does support them, as do I, Matsuo, and Koizumi, but they are being forced to deal with the consequences of their actions and both of them are working their hardest..." She sighed, reaching into her bag. "Not sure if it will matter to you." She said as she got up to move towards the kitchen. "But here is your first grandchild's ultrasound." She said, placing it in front of him before walking into the kitchen, leaving Norio to look at the one thing that was changing his life, and to him, making it feel as if his life and family was falling apart.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next day, Kyoya felt the need to skip school again to study up on his new workmen's manual, trying his hand at the online classes he'll be able to start taking and at the very least keep Hanako company.

"You sure are hard working," Hanako said after awhile, looking over Kyoya's shoulder as he worked.

"I have to be the best to role model for my child don't I?" Kyoya said. He looked up at Hanako and gave her a kiss.

"When are you going back to school, for real?" Hanako asked.

"Anytime I want, especially when the scholarship kicks in," said Kyoya, "don't worry, I haven't forgotten your threat about what you'll do if I drop one grade."

Hanako giggled, holding Kyoya close.

Just then, Kyoya's cell phone went off.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Kyoya, how's it going? You weren't at school today," Tamaki said on the other end.

"I know, I do apologize, I was making some preparations in regards to living my commoner life. I had a job interview yesterday with a small corner pharmacy store and it looks as though I have the job at least, luckily. I wanted to study it up more."

"Congratulations!" Tamaki cheered, "You know what this means...,"

"Tamaki, if you're thinking of a party to celebrate, may I stop you right there," said Kyoya quickly, "I don't have time now really for such things, not do I have much in the way of a budget for it. I have to start really focus on more important budgets. Nor do I wish to take advantage of my friends' wealth and station for such things a party simply to celebrate someone receiving a regular job. So, please, don't waist your time on me or a party."

"Oh, sure," Tamaki said softly.

"But I do appreciate the gesture Tamaki," Kyoya made sure to mention.

"Thank you Kyoya," said Tamaki, "anyway, I wanted to see if you wanted to at least come by the club room today. I have a possible, and I am a little sad to say this, replacement for you as director. I wanted to get your opinion on her."

"Her?" Kyoya said in shock.

"Yes, a transfer student from Sweden, she's in the education program and looking for more experiences to harness her skills as an educator," Tamaki explained.

"Alright, I'll come by and give her a look over," said Kyoya.

"Good, do you want me to send the car around?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya paused for a moment before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a little bit of cash.

"No, I shall go the commoner way and take some public transportation," he said, "It may take me a little while longer, but I'll be there."

"Alright, well, just get here when you can," said Tamaki.

"I will, even if I can only stay for a little bit and see her by myself," said Kyoya. He hung up his phone and started to fiddle with it, looking up the bus scheduale and train schedule.

"What's wrong?" Hanako asked.

"I have to go and take care of some business with the host club before I officially drop out," said Kyoya.

"Do you still have to drop out of your club?" Hanako asked.

"Fathers usually only have time to be fathers, not hosts," said Kyoya.

"Still, I bet if you brought the baby to one or two of the meetings, you'd be a big hit," Hanako said, half joking.

"I don't need other women fawning over me anymore, I have you and that's all I need," Kyoya said standing up and kissing Hanako passionately. "I do need to go, I need to catch the train."

"Good luck, be careful," Hanako said softly.

"I always am," said Kyoya, giving her a goodbye kiss.

* * *

"One two way ticket please," he said at the ticket booth at the train station.

"Here you are sir, said the clerk handing one to him.

Kyoya nodded as he walked through the gate and onto the platform. He found himself a simple spot among the crowd, to wait for his train.

As he stood there, however he soon heard a familiar voice.

"Just make sure you get it up and running again by morning?" Mr. Kokan was saying. Kyoya followed his voice to where he saw the man coming out of big brown building.

'Oh that's right, Hanako said he had a high authority job within the train offices,' Kyoya thought.

He saw the man stop in his tracks when he finally noticed him standing on the platform. The two started each other down, not sure at what to say, until Mr. Kokan raised his hand in frustration and walked off towards another building that housed other offices. Kyoya could barely make out the man sitting at a desk and even look back out at him through his window before lowering the blinds to hide him Kyoya's view.

Kyoya sighed, 'What am I going to do about such a man?' he thought to himself.

* * *

Kyoya looked around his surroundings as he road the train for the first time. It wasn't as crowded as he thought it would be, but he kept telling himself it could be because the time of day wasn't too busy. None the less, he chose to stand, holding on to a handle as the train made it's way.

' _Now arriving at Platform Ougon'_ the announcing voice suddenly said.

'That's me,' Kyoya said as he moved to the door and managed to get off quickly. As he stepped on to the platform and saw a couple of people getting back on, he couldn't help but notice a few familiar faces, but wasn't sure he knew where he remembered them from.

'Wait, I think some of these people are servants I've seen in and around Ouran, tending to the students,' he finally concluded. The thought seemed to humble him a little. He would never had thought how it was some of the servants and staff had to get around when he himself would only have to call for a car and it would be there for him within seconds. How had he been so blind at the ways normal people had lived their lives?

He put the thoughts out of his mind as he walked onward to Ouran academy and managed to get onto the campus easily.

* * *

"So is Tamaki-Senpai really serious about this replacement for Kyoya-Senpai?" Haruhi asked as she and the twins walked to the club room.

"He wouldn't have called us if he didn't think it was," said Kaoru, "he's even called Kyoya over to met her and give his opinion.

"Who was it anyway? Some brainy nerdy girl with coke-bottle glasses?" Hikaru teased as the three walked into the club room, "Oh shit!" he said when he saw the person in the room with Tamaki talking.

"Hey, isn't that our student teacher?" Haruhi asked.

"This is the chick the Boss wants us to be our new director?!" Hikaru said in a squeak.

Kaoru looked towards his brother and saw he was actually sweating a little.

"Is that going to be a problem Hikaru?" he asked.

"I, I don't know!" Hikaru said as he walked over to one of the couches and sat down.

Malika turned around in surprise at seeing Hikaru, Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Oh I didn't realize you three were in here," she said, "But how is it that Miss Fujioka's in the club? Is this a host/hostess club?" she asked.

"Huh?!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki all shouted.

"What, whatever are you talking about?" Tamaki asked.

"I was just curious as to why Miss Fujioka is here?" Malika asked.

"Because, _he,_ Haruhi, Mr. Fujioka, is a boy and a member of the club," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi's a boy?" Malika asked, not sounding convinced.

"Well,why else would _he_ be wearing a boy's uniform?" Hikaru.

"It looked good on her, I thought she was trying to make a fashion statement or something," said Malika.

"Pretty bold fashion statement," Haruhi said looking down at her uniform.

"Hi, we're here," Hunny said as he walked into the room with Mori. "Is this the new lady to replace Kyo-Chan?"

"Yes, I'm Malika Olsson," Malika said as she reached over and offered him her hand. To her surprise, Hunny jumped up and hugged her.

"Hi! Welcome! Do you think you can handle my cake and snack budget like Kyo-Chan did?" he asked.

"I will certainly try," said Malika. Hunny giggled.

"You keep the sweets coming in full supply, you and I can get along just in fine," he assured her.

"I should hope so," said Malika, "We'll know for sure once Mr. Otori arrives."

"Hello, sorry if I'm late," Kyoya said as he walked into the room. Hunny suddenly frown before he slid out of Malika's grasp and walked over to another couch.

"Would you like some cake?" Mori asked.

"Yes I better," Hunny muttered. Mori nodded and walked to the snack storage area.

"Hello," Kyoya said walked over to Malika, "Kyoya Otori."

"Malika Olsson," Malika said shaking his hand.

"The transfer student from Sweden, correct?" Kyoya said, "you're family is one of the biggest and brightest scholar families in the world."

"He's still got it," said the twins.

"Why yes," said Malika, "And I'm hoping to follow in my of my family's footsteps."

"Very noble," said Kyoya, "now then, shall we conduct the interview?"

"Yes, please," said Malika. She came and stood among the different couches and chairs holding the different club members, "Before we begin, can we please clear something up? Why to you keep trying to convince me that Miss Fujioka is a boy and won't just tell me why she's a member of your club?"

"Eh!" Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Hunny all gasped.

"I guess we can tell her, is she's going to be our director," said Haruhi.

"Well it's not too hard to figure out," said Kyoya, "Haruhi's here on scholarship and comes from a commoner family. On one of her first days here, she was looking for a place to study and came to this room, unaware that we were using this room for our club room. When she came in, our president wouldn't listen to her explanation and kept harassing her, to the point that she got startled and knocked over a very expensive vase that she could not really afford. As such, due to her appearance look rather masculine, our president made the assumption she was male and decided she could pay off her debt for the vase by being a host as well."

"Oh I see, that makes perfect sense," said Malika. She pulled out a notepad and wrote it out.

"So, what are you true intentions in being the club's new director?" Kyoya asked.

"Looking for experience mostly," said Malika, "I wish to learn all I can in being something like a club advisor or mentor and I figured a good way would be to be a director in a club."

"Fair enough," said Kyoya, "Can you give a few examples of some of your skills as a leader?"

"Well, in kindergarten, I was the leader bunny care in our classroom, in elementary school, I helped with both the school newspaper and helped managed several sports teams, most notably their equipment and uniforms."

"Any particular sport?" Kyoya asked.

"Well, basketball is my favorite sport so I did most work for them," said Malika.

"She likes basketball huh? She definitely has the legs for it," Hikaru whispered. Kaoru looked back at his brother.

"Then in middle school, not only did I do similar work with the newspaper and sports manager, but I also served as my class elect secretary. I kept all the notes and records of our class's school trips, activities, wants and desires to help schedule things like dances, fundraisers, helping to schedule special guest speakers. Then in high school, I went even further and decided to run for school president and I was the youngest person to ever be elected, as a sophomore and served through out the rest of my high school career. I was often praised as the best school president the school ever had."

The hosts all looked towards each other impressed.

"How do you feel in cos-playing?" Kyoya asked.

"Cos-playing? Isn't that just dressing up?" Malika asked.

"Similar to that yes, you'll have to make sure that budget can cover some of the elaborate costumes and decorations we will choose to use to entertain our guests," said Tamaki.

"I can help with that," Malika assured her, "Is there anything else I should worry about? I understand I'll have to make sure to balance a good snack budget as well correct?"

Hunny giggled at her comment.

"That is also one of them yes," said Kyoya.

"perhaps I can make arrangements to have some delicious Swedish chocolate provided on occasion," Malika said, "I do have a cousin in that business."

"Oh, that does sound yummy!" said Hunny.

"I think she has potential," said Kyoya.

"How about a test?" Kaoru suggested, "We have help organize the next cos-play event?"

"I would such a challenge to help prove my worth," said Malika, "what is your next cos-play event?"

"How about we do something along the lines of a Swedish theme?" Tamaki suggested, "make it a little easier for Miss Olson plan and organized."

"I would be honored to help plan out such a day," said Malika happily, "When will you be having it?"

"How about this time next week?" Kaoru asked, a little smugly.

"Next week, got it," Malika said, not seeming phased by the lack of time, "I'll have to get on that right away!"

"I will also make an effort to come and see how you do," said Kyoya. He looked at his watch, "I should go so I can catch my train."

"Wait up, I'll walk with you to the station," Haruhi offered as she got her things together.

"But, but, you two wouldn't take the same train, would you?!" Tamaki sputtered.

"No, but we can walk to the station together and keep each other company on the platform," said Haruhi.

"I would like that, we can discuss more about things I need to adjust to living a commoner's life," said Kyoya.

"I'll go with you! I'll help keep you company!" Tamaki said as he jumped up. Haruhi and Kyoya shared a look.

"If you are and anyone else, then may we please get going? I don't want to miss my train," Kyoya said annoyed.

"To the train station!" Tamaki declared as he led the way out of the door.

Everyone filed out, not realizing however that Hikaru was lingering behind. He casually walked over to Malika as she looked over some of the notes she had taken during her interview.

"So," he said casually, "You think you're going to do well?"

"I am going to try my best," said Malika.

"Well, you know, I don't if it was ever mentioned but, I've always been the helpful type to Kyoya-Senpai, I'm like his right hand man, his go to guy for help," Hikaru bragged.

"Just you? Not your brother?" Malika asked.

"Well I am the older twin, the more mature one," Hikaru said, "So if you need any help at all, you know where to look."

"That's very kind of you Mr. Hitachiin," said Malika.

"You can call me Hikaru, you know," he said.

"I don't think that's appropriate, seeing as how you're also still my student after all," said Malika.

"But you're only a student teacher!" Hikaru tried to argue.

"Hikaru, are you coming?" Kaoru said suddenly coming back into the room.

"Uh, yeah sure," said Hikaru. He ran to the door and his brother, not before stopping and looking back at Malika.

'She just a student teacher right? She doesn't have to take such formalities!'

* * *

"Is a platform always this crowded?" Hunny asked as the host club all stood on the platform.

"Hmm, depends on the time of day," said Haruhi.

"Do you ever get scared standing here?" Tamaki asked, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, not really, mostly because I don't ride the train late at night or anything like that," said Haruhi. She was a little surprised by Tamaki pulling her closer to him.

"still, standing here, I can't help but feel worried for you," he said, "Maybe, I should try making more of an effort to at least escort you to the platform from now on."

"You don't have tom you know," Haruhi said softly. Tamaki squeezed her tighter.

"Just the same," he said softly. Haruhi was almost certain she felt a light kiss on her neck. It felt nice.

"So, I'm guessing that you will be joining me and Hanako on our trip to see our potential apartment?" Kyoya asked.

"When are you going?" Hunny asked.

"Tomorrow," said Kyoya, "the manager said she'll leave the key outside in the mailbox for us."

"Sure, we'll come, it might be nice to see in person," said Haruhi.

"Good, I'm hoping that afterwards you can come with us to help shop for something things that we'll need," said Kyoya.

"Oh, at a commoner's store?!" Tamaki said, "This is going to be a great day Kyoya! You'll see, it'll be the best send off to your commoner's life!"

"thank you Tamaki," said Kyoya, right as a train pulled up, "This is mine, see you all tomorrow at the apartment."

"Bye Kyoya, thanks for coming to meet Malika," said Tamaki. Everyone watched as Kyoya got onto the train and kept watching as it pulled away.

"I hope Kyoya really is ready for not having the best in life," said Haruhi softly.

"He's in love, and when you're in love, true love, that is the best in life," Tamaki assured her.

* * *

When Kyoya got home, he went straight to his room where he found Hanako engaged in a pregnancy book.

"Your mother brought me a bunch to read up on," she said when saw Kyoya, "I didn't realize how much my body was going to change that doesn't include getting the big belly."

"I'm sure you'll still be ultra attractive," said Kyoya smiling at her. He walked over to her and pulled her close, towards the bed where Kyoya found himself cuddling with Hanako on the gigantic bed.

"So, tomorrow, University is on holiday, I've arranged for us to see that apartment Haruhi has found."

Hanako turned onto her side. "Kyoya, are you sure you're okay with all of this?"

Kyoya's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Hanako closed her eyes for a moment before speaking. "Well... when I told you I was pregnant at first, I worried what you would think. I was worried your family would hate me, I mean, It doesn't sound too good for a commoner to date the son of a wealthy family and then become pregnant out of wedlock, and so on... but more so than their hate, I was scared of what this would do to you."

Kyoya looked at her, his expression calm as he listened, but inside he was so sad that she feared as much as she did.

"You're giving up so much for me all because I chose to keep this baby." She said, shakily placing her hand on her lower abdomen.

"Our baby, Hanako." Kyoya corrected, caressing her cheek. He loved that he could be as free as he wanted emotionally around her.

Hanako felt a tear spill from her eye as she felt the warm from his hand, seeming to, radiate throughout her body, putting her at ease.

"Please, Hanako, please look at me." He begged calmly.

She looked into his eyes, Kyoya feeling his heart jump at how beautiful her eyes looked.

"I am not giving up anything. This is one of the best things that could have happened to me. You and our baby are all I care about. Believe me. If anything, this could be the first step towards my own success and happiness. Even though I had everything I could ever want, none of it mattered, until you came. Don't feel as if you're taking anything away or making me give up anything." He said, holding her to him, her head resting against his chest. He thought back to seeing Hanako's father at the bus, sighing sadly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, moving up, her forearms resting on the bed.

Kyoya debated at first. "Well, when I took the train to Ouran to help Tamaki, I saw your father."

Hanako's eyes widened for a moment as Kyoya spoke.

"He saw me... he looked perplexed about it, but didn't seem too happy to suddenly see me."

Hanako nodded. "Well... mom called me a little bit ago. She showed dad the ultrasound... she said she doesn't know if he'll change any time soon..." Her eyes began to tear up.

"Hanako." Kyoya said, his voice almost sounding like a soothing coo.

Hanako giggled. "Well I see you've already got the voice to soothe the baby down."

Kyoya looked at her confused.

"You didn't hear yourself did you?"

Kyoya's eyes narrowed as he smirked.

"Oh Kyoya, it will be okay. You and I will be alright. Shh Shh." Hanako jokingly imitated, getting a chuckle out of Kyoya.

"You know, I think you may have the voice down a little better than I."

Hanako dried her eyes some of her previous tears and snuggled into Kyoya's side, Kyoya pulling the blanket up around the both of them. "You know... my father really was a great father." She whispered.

"Yeah?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, he was such an amazing man. Even the nights he worked late hours... he ensured that if we needed help with homework, he was there. He was nurturing but tough at the same time. Took the burden off of mom's shoulders often..." She paused, as Kyoya wiped away one of her tears. "I know he'd be an amazing grandfather. I just hope that he'll change from this angered state... I would love if our baby could know both of his grandfathers."

"Ah Ah, _her_ grandfathers."

Hanako smirked and shook her head. "Dear, you are underestimating the mother's intuition."

"I guess we'll just have to see." Kyoya said, rubbing her back with his free hand, his breathing becoming quieter as his face relaxed, Hanako knowing he had fallen asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The next day Kyoya and Hanako both woke early to the sound of Kyoya's phone going off.

"Who is it?" Hanako asked.

"It's a text message from the manager of the apartment building that we're going to see," said Kyoya, "She wants us to confirm that we're still going to see the apartment today and that if we are, she'll be leaving the key in the mailbox so we can let ourselves in to take a look. And if we decide we like it, we can just go down to her office to fill out the different paper work," Kyoya said. He quickly texted her a reply, saying they would be there at noon.

"I hope it's as good as it looked online," Hanako said as she got out of bed.

"Yes, as do I," said Kyoya, "We don't want to stall much longer at getting our own place and living on our own like my father wants."

"Yeah," said Hanako softly. She looked around at Kyoya's room. No apartment could top this room alone! Not to mention the whole house in general.

'He's going to be so miserable at this place, no matter what he says, I just know it!' she thought.

"Master Kyoya, Mistress Hanako, breakfast," the two heard a maid call out the doors opened.

"Put it on the table, we'll be right down," Kyoya called down from the stairs.

"Yes Master," said the maid. Hanako also looked down the stairs and noticed the maid was glaring at her a little.

"Hmm," Kyoya muttered, "Another one up for a review. Well, no matter, go ahead and get dressed, you should also get to taking your pills for your pregnancy. I believe I see it on your plate."

"Hmm, yes," Hanako nodded as the two got dressed.

* * *

At noon, Kyoya and Hanako started to head out. They both were passing by one of the living rooms that just so happened to be holding Kyoya's father and mother.

"And where are you two off to?" Mrs. Otori asked.

"We're off to see the apartment Haruhi was able to help us find," said Kyoya.

"Very good, let me know if you approve of it so that I can come and inspect it myself," Yoshio said.

"Of course Father," said Kyoya.

"Hanako, wait, did you take your pregnancy pills this morning?" Mrs. Otori.

"Yes of course," said Hanako.

"Good, got to make sure you're staying healthy and the baby too," said Mrs. Otori.

"Thank you," said Hanako.

"Let's get going, we don't want to be late to the apartment," said Kyoya taking her hand.

"You sure are monitoring her health closely," Mr. Otori said to his wife.

"Well, if you remember dear, when I was pregnant with Kyoya, I got sick quite often."

Yoshio's eyes widened for a moment as he remembered that, nodding.

"Not only that, but she's young and pregnant and her mother can't be around her as much, so someone has to step up and be the helpful experienced mother," said Mrs. Otori.

"Yes, It is good Hanako knows she can rely on some family. The last thing that girl needs it two, whole, sets of families rejecting her over her mistake," said Mr. Otori.

* * *

"How are we going to get there?" Hanako asked.

"In this case, we can take one of my family's cars. Though I really am going to have to try working more on taking public transportation," said Kyoya.

Soon Hanako and Kyoya arrived at the building.

"Well, the outside matches it's online picture," said Hanako as she and Kyoya got out of the car.

"Yes, but you know what they say, don't judge a book by it's cover," said Kyoya.

"Hi guys," Haruhi and Namiko both called out as Kyoya and Hanako saw the two or them walking up to the building.

"Did you two walk here?" Hanako asked.

"Yeah, we wanted to see how long it would take us to walk to here from our places," said Haruhi.

"Took me nine minutes and Haruhi five," said Namiko looking at her watch.

"Nice," said Hanako. Suddenly several other fancy cars started to pull up next to Kyoya's and the host members each stepping out in an over-grand fashion.

"everywhere they go, huh?" Haruhi muttered. Namiko however noticed her reaching behind and rubbing her neck.

"Well, it doesn't look any bigger than Haruhi's building," Hikaru observed.

"But it doesn't look any smaller either," said Kaoru.

"We're not here for the size for the building, we're here for the size of apartment," said Kyoya.

"We should get going and take a look," said Hanako as she headed to the stairs, "We're looking for 201."

"Here Hanako, let me help," Kyoya said as he took her hand and help to lead her up.

"I'm fine Kyoya, I can still do stairs," Hanako said with a smile.

"You don't think it'll be covered with cobwebs or something do you?" Hikaru asked as everyone else followed the two love birds.

"Or it's full of trash or something," said Kaoru.

"I doubt the manager would let someone come see it if it's dirty," said Haruhi.

"Here it is, right by the stairs," said Kyoya. He reached into the small black mailbox and felt around until he pulled out a simple yellow key, "here we go." He handed the key to Hanako.

"Well, here we go," Hanako said as she put the key into the lock and turned it again, opening the door.

It was a little dark in at first until Kyoya reached over and turned on the light. She and Kyoya walked, with their friends working out who would go in next.

To the left were three coat hooks built into the wall and a small shoe holder. To the right was a small kitchen. In it was a fridge next to the wall, followed by a long counter, with a few cupboards both above and below it. A little further down the counter was a sink. Above the sink was a small shelf that looked like it was meant to hold an object like a microwave or something along that line. The counter then made an L turn where an oven and stove top.

Hanako and Kyoya walked further in, they saw a rather decent size living room with a gray carpet. To the left was a balcony door that led to a pretty small balcony. To the right were two sliding closet doors. Along the back wall was three different walked over to the sliding doors and opened them.

"Hey look, it's a pretty nice storage closet," she said. Kyoya came and stood behind her.

"Hmm, yes, If I'm not mistaken, we can store our futons in here when they're not being used and vice versa for the sitting table we'll need. In addition a vacuum player and or broom with dust pan. And I'm sure there's other things we can store in it that I haven't been able to research yet."

"Or if someone wants or needs to stay up late and the other wants to go to sleep, I'm sure one of us can sleep in here. There looks like there's enough room for at least one person to sleep in here," said Hanako.

"Yes, good point," said Kyoya.

"What's in these doors?" Hunny asked walking over to the back door.

"This one looks like a closet," said Kyoya opening one that did look like a clothes closet, small, but still looks like they could hold a some decent amount of clothes.

"This is a closet?" asked the twins.

"Well, I won't need that many different clothes really," said Hanako, "It should be enough to hold Kyoya's suits and stuff."

"I won't need that many suits, just a few decent clothes to wear to school and or work," said Kyoya.

"Do you know if you got that job at that small pharmacy?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes, I did," said Kyoya.

"That's great," said Haruhi.

"What the heck is it?!" Hunny asked opening the second and Kyoya looked in and saw a toilet with tiny sink with a mirror above it. There was also a narrow, stand up shower that could only hold one person at a time.

"I don't know if you two can both fit in here," said Tamaki.

"We don't need to use it at the same time," said Kyoya, "It'll work for the most part."

"And if we really want a scrub down, we can just go to bath house down the street," said Hanako.

"That's a good place, it's really popular," Haruhi concurred.

"What about the last door?" Kaoru asked as Hikaru opened, or more like slid it open since it was one of those thick paper like doors. Inside was an room big enough to hold a dresser or small bookcase.

"Looks like this could be another storage area,." said Kyoya, "Or a room for a washer and dryer. Though I doubt we will need something along that line."

"You're not going to get a washing machine to put somewhere?" asked Hikaru.

"This building has a washer/dryer room, and it cost extra to hook up a washer so we really don't need one," Hanako explained.

"Maybe instead we can convert this room into a closet for the baby things or something," Kyoya suggested.

"That's a great idea, we can probably install hanger or little shelf to hold things like clothes or toys," said Hanako.

"Where will you put the baby?" asked Haruhi.

"Probably just here, outside the washer room, we were going to get a bassinet or a basket for him or her to sleep in," said Hanako.

"And we can put the changing station near the edge of the carpet, near the door," said Kyoya.

"Good idea," said Hanako.

"So over all, what does everyone think?" Kyoya asked.

"It smells weird," said Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That just the smell of it not being used in a while. I'm sure we can get some air fresheners and just living in here will make the smell go away," said Haruhi.

"I like it," said Hanako, "I think this is the one."

"I think it'll work as well, it's near the train station for me to take to school, you can still walk to school here and I can walk to the pharmacy from here," said Kyoya.

"Plus, there's plenty of places I can apply around here," said Hanako.

"I think you won't do much better for such a price," said Haruhi.

"Then, we'll put in an offer," Kyoya said taking her hand, "and we'll make this a home for our family."

Hanako smiled at him lovingly.

"I'll call my father up and have him come over and see what he thinks," said Kyoya as he called.

"Should we go away for a while until he's come by so your father can have a good inspection of the place?" Haruhi asked.

"Could you?" Kyoya asked.

"Just leave it to us," said Namiko, "Hey, who wants to go see that awesome bathhouse Haruhi was talking about?"

"Oh I do! I do!"

"That sounds like fun!"

"I heard they have special snacks at those places!"

Before everyone knew it, the hosts had all exit out of the apartment.

"We'll check back in a hour or so," Haruhi said as she and Namiko hurried after the group.

* * *

"Hmm, it smells a little funny," Mr. Otori said looking around the small apartment.

"It'll go away after a while. It just hasn't been lived in for a little bit," said Hanako.

"I see," said Mr. Otori as he inspected some of the cupboards, "and it meets the stander needs of most commoners?"

"Oh yes, it fits the bill just fine," said Hanako.

"Haruhi concurred," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," Mr. Otori said looking around some more, "Well then, if you're so sure it'll work for you, and the price is reasonable, I think I'll help cover the down payments for it and see if I can help cover at least the 1st month's rent."

"The 1st month's rent?" Hanako asked surprised.

"It'll give you more time to find yourself a job, if desired, by then and in the meantime, I can see to helping to cover at least half the rent if you desperately need it," said Mr. Otori.

"That's very gracious of you father, but is it really necessary?" asked Kyoya.

"I heard that on occasions commoner parents will help cover children's rent in their first apartment, so it shouldn't be too much out of character to help a little with the rent as long as you need it," said Mr. Otori.

"Okay, but only until we don't need it anymore," said Hanako.

"Well of course," said Mr. Otori, "I'll go talk to your manager now."

"Do you think he likes it?" Hanako asked.

"He's content with it, that's all that matters," said Kyoya.

"Do you really think this will make a good home for us and the baby?" Hanako asked.

"I think, we are off to a good start with this place," said Kyoya pulling Hanako towards him and hugging her tight.

* * *

"I hope this should be enough to cover it," Yoshio said as he wrote out a check for the manager.

"Yes, this should do," said the manager, filing it, "Just make sure they fill out these contracts."

"how soon do you need them?" Mr. Otori.

"At least by the end of the week," said the manager.

"Thank you, I may ask my lawyers to go over it," said Mr. Otori.

"If you wish to," said the manager like it was nothing.

"Oh and one more thing, if they for some reason have trouble paying the rent, please call this number first," Mr. Otori said handing her a card, "We'll take care of it."

"Um okay," said the manager.

"Thank you,' said Yoshio, "I'm sorry if I'm acting peculiar, I just worry since this my son's first apartment away from home."

"Yeah I get a lot of worried parents asking me questions and concerns over their kids' first apartment. But I assure you, this building a good a place to live with nice people living here," the manager assured him."

"Hmm, good," said Mr. Otori.

"Hey, if it means anything, my son just moved into his first apartment too and I was acting a lot like you are now," the manager called out after him as he left the office.

"Were you able to cope?" Mr. Otori asked.

"Heck no!" said the manager, "he's my son, I'm always going to want the best for him, but you can't always get what you want. I'm sure both our sons are going to be fine though."

"Thank you," said Mr. Otori, "I'm sure that'll also bring comfort to his mother."

* * *

"Well, I have the paperwork for you and I've taken care of the down payment," Yoshio said when he returned to the apartment. He was a little surprised to see Kyoya and Hanako hugging in the middle of the room. he cleared his throat loudly.

"Oh, hello Father," said Kyoya.

"I have the paperwork for your apartment, but I want to have the lawyers look it over first before you sign anything. The manager said she'll need them by the end of the week," said Mr. Otori.

"Thank you," said Kyoya, "Can we start moving things in though?"

"Yes, I would imagine so, she did say you can keep the key for now," said Mr. Otori.

"That means when our friends come back, we can try going shopping, You know they'll want to come," said Hanako.

"True," said Kyoya.

"Would you like some help with that?" Mr. Otori offered.

"Actually Father, in this case, I think we should ty this on our own. It'll give me a chance to learn how to shop as a commoner if I am to live as one," said Kyoya. Mr. Otori nodded.

"Very good, I'll let you do it then, and get to work on this paper work, make sure it's fair and not illegal in anyway," said Mr. Otori, "I'll try to have them ready for you to sign when you come back to the mansion later."

"Thank you Father," said Kyoya as his dad walked out of the apartment.

"So," Kyoya said looking back at Hanako, tilting her chin to look up at him, "What do we do next?"

"Well, we should get shopping for those things we need," said Hanako.

"We should wait for our friends to do that," said Kyoya, "Besides we should enjoy our time in our own place while we can," said Kyoya.

"Hi we're back!" Hunny suddenly shouted as he came bounding into the room, holding a milk carton.

"That didn't take long," said Hanako.

"Sorry, we had to get them out of there before Tamaki got any more burnt," said Haruhi as she walked in, holding Tamaki's hand who's skin was looking rather dark.

"I think he used almost all the hot water the bath house had!" said Namiko.

"It was fun though," said Hikaru.

"Almost like going to a spa," said Kaoru.

"Almost," the two said together.

"So what happened with the manager and getting this place?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, it looks like we're going to get the place, once father has gone over the paper work, we'll sign it and we'll have it," said Kyoya.

"That's wonderful," said Haruhi.

"In the meantime, we were going to head to the store to try and get us some of the things we'll need to live here," said Hanako.

"That sounds like fun! Were would you like to go?" said Hunny.

"There's a commoner's store that we can try going to said Hanako.

* * *

This is where we have to shop?" Hikaru and Kaoru both said as the group all stood outside a big store with NEW-MART sign on the front.

"This is a common store for commoner people to shop at. It has things like cheap furniture, clothes and also doubles as a grocery store. It's all nice and in one place," said Namiko.

"I don't know, even if it is cheap, I wonder if we can do better something like a used furniture store," said Kyoya.

"Well, we'll look and see what we have and then compare that to say a used furniture store," Haruhi said as she walked in.

"It wouldn't hurt to maybe try getting new things. You never know where some of those old things came from," said Namiko.

"Wow!" said all of the hosts as they walked into the big store.

"This is more intense than the shopping center!" said Hikaru and Kaoru, "Look at that big clothing section."

"They have five aisles full of candy!" Hunny shouted.

"Alright boys, go ahead and play, just behave," Namiko said waving them , Kaoru, and Hunny running off. Mori went with Hunny as well.

"Are you going with Mori-Senpai or staying with me?" Namiko asked Limber.

"I'll stick with you," said Limber, "Takashi and I are going to hang out later after this anyway."

"Well, alright, let's go checking out the furniture and futons," said Haruhi. Kyoya, Hanako, Namiko and Limber walked off to the furniture section.

"Senpai, are you coming?" Haruhi asked. She noticed Tamaki was looking towards the grocery section.

"Actually, Haruhi, I was thinking maybe I can help do some grocery shopping for Kyoya and Hanako. And don't worry, I'll make sure to keep it under a commoner's budget," Tamaki said.

"Alright, go for it," said Haruhi, "If you want to ask me a question about keeping the budget simple."

"I will," Tamaki said happily as he hurried to the grocery store, along with a shook her head before running off to join her friends.

"I think one of the first things we need to look for would be futons," said Kyoya, "where are they?"

"Over here," Limber nodding down an aisle. All over the different shelves were all sorts of different plastic bags holding different design and colored futons.

"Do you see one you like?" Namiko asked.

"We should look for a twin pair," said Kyoya as he and Hanako examined the different futons.

"I kind of like this one with the purple flowers," Hanako said a little embarrassed, blushing.

"This one looked a little nice, it's just a simple blue line pattern," said Namiko.

"No, Hanako wants the flower one, and the flower one isn't too badly priced," said Kyoya, his tone polite.

"You're okay with the flower design?" Hanko asked.

"If this what my lovey lady wants," said Kyoya.

"I'll carry it," Limber offered as grabbed the bag off the shelf, moving it to a large cart given to them by one of the furniture staff.

Namiko walked down an aisle and waved to Hanako. "I found the low sitting dining tables." she said.

Hanako nodded and walked down and smiled, seeing a mocha brown colored table. She was able to reach up to pull it down when Namiko stood before her and shook her head.

"No heavy stuff for you." She said, smiling gently at Hanako as Limber assisted Namiko to set it on the floor.

Hanako knelt beside it and nodded. "This should work." She said, gesturing Kyoya to kneel beside it as well, the table not too high and not too low.

"Yes, I believe it should as well." He said as Limber and Namiko moved it onto the cart.

"Hmmm... what else..." Hanako said, pursing her lips some.

"You know what, Hanako, Kyoya, if you trust Limber and I, we'd love to decorate it for you."

Kyoya looked at Namiko, almost admiring her want to assist her best friend. He then looked at Hanako. "Do you think we should?"

Hanako smiled at Namiko and hugged her. "I would love that. Thank you."

Namiko nodded. "Anything for my future nephew."

Hanako looked at her, confused. "Did Kyoya convince you?" She asked, smirking.

"Nope, I just think you may have a boy is all." Namiko shrugged, looking around with Limber as they suggested house items for the apartment.

Hanako watched, still scared that Kyoya would possibly end up hating the lifestyle he was about to live in. Once at check out, she saw Kyoya start to take out his wallet when the hosts stopped him.

"Nope!" Hunny-senpai said, handing the lady his card.

Kyoya looked at him, honestly shocked. Wasn't Hunny-senpai angry at him?

Hunny-senpai turned around and smiled. "Kyo-chan, I... I may still be a little upset with what's happened, but I can see you're sticking to your word. So, here's a little burden taken off of your shoulders. Save that money for your baby."

"Thank you so much Hunny-senpai." Hanako said, a tear slipping as they walked out of the store, the staff moving the furniture into a moving truck.

"No need to thank me Hana-chan." He exclaimed happily as he gave her a hug.

Kyoya nodded a thanks to Hunny-senpai anyways.

"Alright love birds. Go home and rest." Namiko winked. "The apartment will be ready tomorrow. I promise everything will look amazing when you step in." She said, hugging them.

"Guess we don't have a choice." Hanako laughed.

"Nope." said Namiko as she placed a kiss on Hanako's cheek and intertwined Hanako and Kyoya's hands together, sending them off towards Kyoya's family car.

"Nami-chan, Lim-chan, would you mind if we stayed to help."

Namiko smiled and nodded. "That would be great!" She turned to Limber. "And you go on your date."

Limber shook her head. "No, I must sta-"

"No. This is a direct order. I'll have Hunny-senpai and he'll make sure nothing happens. Please, for me, don't worry about me for a night and go on your date with Mori-senpai." begged Namiko.

Limber smiled and nodded. "Yes ma'am." She bowed, she and Mori-senpai going off in a different direction.

"Alright, let's get to work and make this place beautiful." Namiko said as the moving truck arrived, receiving nods from all who remained.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Namiko stood inside the room, eyeing the mint green wall paint and the light brown tatami mats. Nodding, she looked at the hosts and smiled.

Walking towards her note book she drew a quick sketch of the room, giving each host a different task.

"Alright, So, first we need to get the furniture in place. Let's do some quick dusting and cleaning and then we can get everything together." She said, Haruhi insisting on the washer and storage closets, Tamaki getting the high up shelves, Hunny-senpai being assigned with the lower surfaces, the twins cleaning the kitchen, and Namiko getting the living area and bathroom. Once the apartment was in perfect shape, Hunny-senpai and Mori helped to get the heavy furniture while everyone pitched in equally to bring up the less heavy pieces.

"Make sure we leave some space for a things like a bassinet and changing table," Namiko instructed as her friends moved around.

"They didn't get any baby items at the store did they?" Hikaru asked.

"I guess not," said Namiko, "But there's actually places with much more cheaper things for baby at other stores," said Namiko, "I know my dad donated and or bought a few things from discount baby stores that sell a lot of used baby things."

"I wonder how Kyoya-Senpai will feel about shopping at a discount store for used items," said Kaoru.

"Well, if he wants to live like a commoner, he'll have to learn," said Haruhi.

"Maybe tomorrow we can take him and Hanako to the store." Namiko suggested.

* * *

"Helping Mothers, huh?" Kyoya read the front sign of the mediocre store.

"It's really good," Namiko insisted as she led Kyoya and Hanako inside.

"How will we know what good quality the items will be?" Kyoya.

"I'm pretty sure they wouldn't put items out on the sale floor if they weren't that great of quality," said Haruhi.

"Oh, look at all the baby clothes!" said Hanko, "I bet we can find lot of onesies for the baby!" She quickly hurried over to the rack. Kyoya watched, looking at the clothes with a slight sneer.

"I wonder how sanitary those clothes are," he said under his breath.

"Don't you think you're overreacting just a little to buying from a discount store?" Haruhi asked.

"I supposed I'm just a little nervous, wanting to make sure I'm not getting something unsafe for my child," said Kyoya, "Like for example these strollers, why were they donated?"

"Maybe the family who had them didn't need them anymore," said Haruhi joining him in looking at some of the strollers set up for display.

"And how well of condition did the previous family keep them in before donating?" Kyoya said as he tried looking over some of the strollers with an observant eye. Then his eyes fell to a stroller box that hadn't even been open. "Or these, why are these strollers still in the box?"

"Oh this is a discontinued lot," a sales clerk explained as she came over to Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Why was it discontinued?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know, I think it just wasn't that popular," said the clerk, "That's why they donated a lot that didn't get shipped to other stores, here. A lot of companies donate their discontinued or overstock merchandise."

"Why wasn't this particular one not popular?" Kyoya continued to ask, "Was there a problem with it or something?"

"No, none that I heard of," said the clerk, "Just not enough people seemed to like it for some reason or another."

"Hmm," Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, you of all people should know how none-popular things that a company makes are sometimes handled," Haruhi said, "I know you're trying to be a good father, but don't threat too much about things like why something is at a discount store when it looks like it's in good condition."

"Hmm," Kyoya said, "I suppose, this does look like a good choice. I'll ask Hanako about it. Hanako?"

"Kyoya, Kyoya, looks at this!" Hanako said walking over to him and Haruhi holding a big box that read, _PORTABLE CHANGING TABLE._

It looked like a fold out wooden base with fold two fold out sides to hold things like diapers and baby powder. "This would be perfect for our the apartment don't you think? We can fold it up and put it in storage if we need to, or keep it permanently in the spot Namiko helped set up to put a changing table. Plus it probably won't take up too much room."

"Oh yeah, a lady donated that since she got two and didn't need both," said the clerk, "If you wanted to buy both that and the stroller, I can give you a 20% discount."

"Really?" said Hanako, "wait, what stroller?"

Haruhi pointed to the box she and Kyoya had been looking at.

"Oh that's so cute!" Hanako said, looking at the box.

"Ugly aqua color though," said Namiko.

"That might have been why it wasn't such a big seller," said the clerk.

"Well, I guess we'll take them," said Kyoya, "Did you find yourself some decent clothes?"

"Oh, lots!" Hanako said. Hanako held up a few clothes, all boy outfits.

"Still convinced it's a boy huh?" Kyoya said.

"Well yeah," said Hanako.

"I found a few new clothes for my new sister," said Namiko holding up some girls clothes.

"Good, we'll have clothes we borrow so we can actually dress our daughter as a girl once and a while," said Kyoya.

"I'm sure we would, if we were having a girl," said Hanako with a smirk.

"Oh I remember this argument with my husband with all three of my kids," said the clerk as she got a handcart and started to move the stroller box back to the checkout.

"How many times were you right?" Hanako asked.

"Well, I was right with my son and my youngest daughter," said the clerk, "Husband got it right with our middle daughter."

"So, most of the time, you were right?" Hanako said with a smug, looking towards Kyoya.

"We still have a while before we'll know for sure," said Kyoya.

"Do you want some help taking some of this stuff out to the car?" the clerk asked as she rang everything up.

"Maybe the stroller, "said Haruhi.

"No problem," she said, "Junko, I'm helping take some stuff out real fast."

"Okay," called out another clerk.

"I'm also going to knock off 25% since you're also getting those clothes," the first clerk said as she finished ringing up all the items.

"Oh thank you!" said Hanako.

"We usually offer some pretty good discounts here and a pretty lose return policy," the clerk explained, "most of the stuff has a 5 month return policy and if you go over, we can work out helping you find something you can exchange it for instead."

"Well, I think we can look into shopping here a lot for our baby," said Hanako.

"I supposed I can get use to it," Kyoya agreed as he helped open the door for the clerk to wheel out the stroller.

As the five came out, Kyoya suddenly felt Hanako grabbing his wrist in fear.

"Oh no!" he heard her moan.

"What?" Kyoya asked looking towards the other side of the strip mall where everyone saw Hoshiko and Ami walking past. Tomomi was with them, but lingering behind looking a little miserable while Hoshiko and Ami were laughing hysterically at something.

"I-is Tomomi alright?" Namiko worried.

"Tomomi seems to be miserable with them. Maybe something happened." Haruhi voiced in.

"God, looking at those two together like that makes me sick!" Namiko muttered to herself.

Suddenly Hoshiko happened to glance towards the group coming out of the store.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" she asked as she strode over to everyone.

"Hello Hoshiko," Namiko said calmly, "nice to see you. Sorry we can't talk really right now, we have to get these things back to Hanako and Kyoya's place."

"Oh, is this for the baby?" Hoshiko asked as she looked at the stroller and changing table box, "Funny, I would expect you would have yourselves one of those golden gilded carriage and some sort of state of the art computer programed changing tables or something for like for a child of such a rich boyfriend."

"Well apparently you assume too much," Kyoya replied.

Hoshiko folded her arms as if in triumph, "So the rumors are true huh? You got him disowned from his wealthy family, didn't you Hanako?"

Hanako lowered her eyes in shame, "it wasn't quite like that."

"Sure it wasn't," Ami chimed in.

"Please stop harassing Hanako," Kyoya said in a serious tone.

Hoshiko looked back at him right in the face, "What are you going to do about it? It's not like you have real power to do anything to me anymore," she taunted, "Poor man."

Kyoya took a deep breath.

"Oh, I think I made the poor man mad," Hoshiko continued to taunt, "Too bad he's so poor he can't afford to do anything!"

"Kyoya, let's just go," Haruhi said quickly, trying to get Kyoya and Hanako away from the girls.

"Yes, let's just go home," Hanako also insisted, in a soft voice so as to hide her tears.

Kyoya put his arm around her and helped escort her away.

"Poor little man, running away back to his poor little house to think of his poor little thoughts," Hoshiko continued to taunt.

At that Namiko turned around mad, "You underestimate him you know! He may not have his family wealth, but no man is ever poor as long as he has friends! And trust me, you wouldn't want to make his friends mad!"

Hoshiko and Ami just laughed at her threats, "Yeah, whatever. We'll just see what his "friends" can do," said Hoshiko.

"Or how long they'll even stay his friends now that he's so poor," said Ami.

Namiko narrowed her eyes and folded her arms, "I know I can speak for all of them, they are more than remain his friend and are willing to help him should some dumb broad and her dumb lackey run their mouth over something they don't know anything about!"

"Oh, I'm so scared," Hoshiko said sarcastically.

"You should be, because I forgot to mention, my own boyfriend won't hesitate to make your lives miserable if I ask him," Namiko threatened.

Hoshiko and Ami both stopped their petting laughter. "Oh, right, your so called heir to the family fortune or some BS like that?" Hoshiko said.

"I never did tell you who my boyfriend's father is have I?" Namiko said, "He happens to head of the Kasanoda Syndicate."

"Syndicate, like a yakuza or something?" Tomomi asked.

"Exactly, and my boyfriend is going to succeed him someday. His father likes me a lot you know, and is very protective of me. He even assigned me a bodyguard. In fact here she is now, hi Limber."

Both Hoshiko and Ami felt a gut punch to their stomachs as they looked down and saw a sword case in front of them. They looked and saw Limber standing next to them with her sunglasses fully on her face, making her look very intimidating.

"Miss Fujioka," she said in a deep voice, "Are these ladies bothering you?"

"For the moment, but I'm sure they're going to stop for now and go about their business," said Namiko.

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do to remind them to not harass a lady such as you?" Limber asked.

"No, not today," said Namiko, "It won't do any good."

"Very well, if that is your wish," Limber said as she puller her sword away. However, she quickly managed to tap Hoshiko's face with it as well, "Make no mistake though, all my lady has to do is give her word and I can guarantee, you will leave with a permanent lesson upon your flesh!"

Hoshiko gripped Ami's arm and the two hurried off. Tomomi however lingered back watching them run off before looking back to Limber and Namiko.

"I thought you were spending some time with Mori-Senpai," Namiko said.

"I was, but he had to go home for a special training session and I figured I should at least come and check on you. Master Kasanoda wouldn't like me to be away for too long," Limber explained.

"Well, the important thing is, you're here and we could probably use your help in setting up the new stroller and changing table," said Namiko.

"Yes Ma'am," said Limber.

"Hey, uh Namiko?" Tomomi said quickly.

Namiko slowly looked over at her, "Yes?" she said coldly.

"I know a few things about setting up strollers and stuff, could I come along to help?" Tomomi offered.

Namiko sighed, "You'll have to ask Hanako," she said reluctantly.

Tomomi nodded, doing her best to stay back behind Namiko and Limber. They caught up with Haruhi, Hanako and Kyoya just as they finished loading the rest of the stuff into Haruhi's dad's car.

"I'm glad everything fits in Dad's car," said Haruhi as she managed to shut the trunk with everything.

"Yes, please we'll have to thank your father for allowing you take his car like this," said Kyoya.

"Eh, he hardly uses it, he figured we could get some better use out of it," said Haruhi as she got into the driver's seat.

"Lord knows, you're driving well for someone who just got her license," said Kyoya, "I think you're doing better than Tamaki."

"Or the twins," said Haruhi.

"True," said Kyoya as he helped Hanako into the car.

"Hey, Hanako!" Namiko shouted as she and Limber approached the car.

"Oh, hi Limber," said Hanako.

"Hello," said Limber.

"Guess what? Tomomi wants to help out as well!" Namiko said looking over her shoulder at their old friend.

"Tomomi?" Hanako said looking out and seeing her approach.

Tomomi sheepishly waved her hand, "Hi," she said.

"You want to help?" Hanako asked.

"Well, I know a few things about putting a stroller together," Tomomi explained.

"Oh well, yeah, if you think you can help," said Hanako.

"I don't know if there's enough room though in the car," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, well, that's a problem, huh?" said Namiko.

"Maybe Miss Limber and Namiko can go in the car Miss Limber came in?" Kyoya suggested.

"I could do that," Limber agreed. She looked to Namiko, receiving a nod, before looking at Tomomi, "Miss. Tomomi, you may come with us." She said before they got in the cars, heading to Kyoya and Hanako's new apartment.

On the drive, Namiko sat in the back, doing her best to ignore the girl next to her.

"H-hey, N-namiko, could... Could I talk to you?"

Namiko looked at her, Tomomi hadn't said anything to her in that tone since their 3rd year of primary school. "I suppose." She said.

"I well... I want to apologize."

"For what?" Asked Namiko.

"Well, I'm angry with Hoshiko. Before I never wanted to be in her gaggle, but Ami had assured me she'd changed." Tomomi said, her head hanging low. "Not that it makes it any better what I've done, but I really miss you as a friend. You were my best friend, along with Hanako. I don't agree with how Hoshiko does things. I stuck around only for Ami, but she seems to have turned into Hoshiko's mini-me."

"Yes, it really does seem like that." Namiko agreed.

"Either way, I'm truly sorry for everything that Hoshiko had done to you. I'm sorry I joined that horrible circle."

"I forgive you." said Namiko.

"Well... I know you won't be trusting of me right away, but I will prove that I can be a good friend again." She said, ending the conversation as she looked out the window, watching the businesses pass by.

Namiko looked at Limber, almost feeling guilty for being such a jerk to Tomomi. "I hope your family is well," said Namiko.

Tomomi smiled. "They're well I suppose, thank you."

* * *

Arriving at the apartment, everyone was shocked when they saw Kyoya's mother, brothers, sister, and his father standing outside.

Kyoya nervously, due to seeing all of them together, stepped out of the car, standing before the door. "Good afternoon."

"Hello Kyoya dear." His mother said. "Your father just brought us to see your new place."

Kyoya nodded. "It is small, so don't be shocked." He looked at everyone with him. "Let's wait a moment to bring stuff in."

"Of course." Haruhi said, bowing to Mr. Otori. "Good Afternoon sir."

Everyone followed suit.

"Good afternoon children." He said in return. "Well would you do the honors, Kyoya?" asked Mr. Otori.

"Yes sir." He said, helping Hanako out of the car to go with him.

"Hello dear." Fuyumi greeted, wrapping her arms around Hanako in a tight but also gentle hug, smiling wide. "How are you feeling?"

Hanako smiled back. "I'm alright right now. The morning sickness has seemed to subside for now." She said as she and Fuyumi walked at the back of the group, Kyoya opening the door.

Kyoya took Hanako's hand as they stood near the door, watching his family inspect the place, the small apartment smelling better due to having lit some fresh incense to remove the original smell.

Kyoya cringed at every remark of how small the place was.

"Kyoya, Hanako, are you two sure this place is big enough?" His mother asked, just genuinely worried.

"Oh yes ma'am. This is very common for commoners to live in places this size or smaller. This is actually pretty nice compared to some others." Hanako stated.

Kyoya's family, aside from his father, looked shocked at that statement.

"You know Kyoya... I never thought I'd say this, but I think I speak for all of us when I say that we're all very proud of you. Both of you."

Kyoya looked at Akito, his expression both shocked and skeptical. "Proud, why?" asked Kyoya.

Hanako looked at everyone, feeling the need to comfort him, rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb.

Kyoya looked down at her and smiled.

"That's exactly why." Fuyumi smiled.

"Huh?" Hanako asked.

"Unfortunately, some men in our social class, had they gotten a woman pregnant, would walk away, pay her off, ignore it. But Kyoya's taken the responsibility head on. You've brought out things in him I've never seen before. He's maturing. That's why we're proud." stated Mrs. Otori.

"We'll be off then for tonight. Allow you to enjoy your first night. Tomorrow, please do come to the estate for dinner." Mr. Otori requested.

"Yes father." Kyoya agreed.

"Have a great evening." said Hanako as Kyoya and Hanako walked down with them, waving them off.

Kyoya and Hanako smiling, turned towards their friends.

"Let's get this stuff inside, shall we?" Limber offered.

* * *

"And, here is the last one," Tomomi said as she finished adjusting one of the little screws from the kit from the stroller. She stood back and looked it over, griping the handle, "it's sturdy enough."

"Can you still collapse it for storage?" Kyoya asked as looked it over.

"You just step on the little latch here on the bottom," Tomomi showed him. The stroller folded up nicely and neatly.

"I see, looks like you were right when you said you knew what you were doing," said Kyoya as he moved the stroller to the baby's storage closet.

"Thank you very much Tomomi," said Hanako.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Guests already?" Limber asked as she opened the door, to come face to face with Mori. "Oh hello Mori dear," she said.

"Hi," Mori replied, giving her a soft kiss. The act seemed to surprise most with the exception of Hunny and Limber, who accepted the kiss very happily.

"Hey, can you stop holding up the line?" Hikaru and Kaoru both asked.

Mori looked over his shoulder at them before finally walking into the apartment along followed by the rest of the host club. It was then that it was revealed that each host was holding something in their arms.

"What's all this?" Haruhi asked.

"House warming gifts of course," said Tamaki. "Isn't it appropriate to grace friends with such things? Don't worry, they're all commoner approved gifts."

"We got you guys a nice, reasonably priced TV and blue-ray player," Hikaru and Kaoru said, showing off their boxes, "And we can actually help set it up."

"Oh, wow, that is nice!" said Hanako.

"And then I got you this," Hunny said, holding up a box of a baby dresser each draw had their own color, "I think it should fit either in your closet or along one the walls." Tomomi looked it over.

"Yeah, it's a good one," she confirmed.

"You're here again huh?" Hunny said with a slight giggle.

"She came to help put some of the babies things together," Hanako explained.

"Are you any good?" Hunny asked.

"I did manage to help put the stroller together," said Tomomi.

"Do you think you can help put this together?" Hunny asked.

"Oh sure, no problem," said Tomomi, "I helped my big brother put one together not too long ago."

"You're actually kind of nice when you want to be huh?" Hunny said with a sweet smile.

"Uh, thank you," said Tomomi.

"Oh, Kyoya, Hanako, I got you this by the way," said Tamaki holding up his box, to show it was a lovely decorated privacy screen, "I figured if you want a little privacy here and there, you could have some."

"Oh thank you Tamaki-Senpai," said Hanako.

"I supposed something like this would come in handy every now and then," said Kyoya.

Mori suddenly put his box down rather loudly, making most jump.

"Oh a vacuum cleaner!" said Hanako.

"Oh, a good brand name one too," said Haruhi, "I was thinking of getting one like this myself."

"Thank you guys all so much for all these wonderful things!" said Hanako.

"Yes, we'll be able to adjust more to our new lives here with all these nice things," said Kyoya.

"Well, might as well get to work setting everything up," said Haruhi as she opened the vacuum cleaner box up.

"I want to see you put this dresser together," Hunny said as he helped move the box to the corner with Tomomi.

"Oh, it's not that hard," said Tomomi, "All the parts are labeled by letter, you just have to match the letters with how the directions tell you."

While everyone else set to work, putting up the gifts Kyoya's friends has brought for them together, Hunny instead observed Tomomi as she put together the dresser mostly by herself. She did it without complaining, and Hunny couldn't help but notice the determination in her eyes as she worked.

"Have your eyes always been green?" he suddenly asked.

"I'm sorry?" Tomomi asked.

"Your eyes, before when I ever saw you, they looked king of dark. I didn't know if I could tell the color. But now, I can't help but notice they're a pretty green color," said Hunny.

"Oh, well, yeah, they've always been green," said Tomomi, "Most of the family has green eyes. I had a great-grandfather who was American."

"Oh really?" said Hunny, "Was he nice?"

"I guess, I was always told he loved my great-grandmother very much and took good care of her and their son."

"Hmm," said Hunny, "My grandmother made me my Usa-Chan. He looks a lot like this." He held up a stuff bunny. "This is for the baby."

"Oh how adorable!" said Tomomi. Hunny giggled.

"And done!" the twins suddenly shouted with joy. Everyone looked over at them and saw one grab a remote and push a button, turning the TV on and a clear picture appearing on the screen.

"Huh, it works!" said Haruhi.

"Of course it works!" said the twins.

"How about the blue-ray player?" said Kyoya.

"Right here," said Kaoru as he helped turn it on, while Hikaru fiddled with his remote to get it to the right screen. Kaoru put in a disk and soon the screen was showing a title screen for the movie BATTEL ROYAL.

"That works too," Kaoru said with pride.

"I got the screen up too," said Tamaki, "And in one try."

"It looks good Tamaki, thank you," said Hanako.

"How's the vacuum coming along?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm about to turn it on to try it," said Haruhi. She flipped a switch and the noise echoed through out the apartment.

"It works!" Haruhi had to speak up over the noise.

"Is it always so loud?" Kyoya asked.

"I think is depends on the setting," Haruhi called back as she hit a button, making it indeed softer, "But it should work."

"Great!" said Hanako.

Looking around the apartment, it truly felt like home as everyone smiled at the look of the place.

"Alright, well, we should probably get out of here. Let the two love birds have time to themselves." Namiko teased, giving Hanako a gentle hug.

"Thank you guys for all of your help." said Hanako.

"You're very welcome." said Tamaki. "Here, Hunny-senpai and I got these, I know it's a bit early, but I'm sure you won't mind." He said as Hunny and he placed one stuffed teddy bear and one stuffed version of Usa-chan on the table.

"Aw, those are so adorable." Hanako said, hugging both of them. "Thank you." She said, getting teary-eyed.

"Are you alright Hana-chan?" asked Hunny.

She nodded. "I'm fine. I'm just so happy that I'm crying."

Kyoya smiled kindly.

"Alright, let's go everyone." Haruhi said, holding the door open for the hosts as each exited, giving Kyoya and Hanako a hug on the way out.

Namiko smiled. "I made dinner at home and had way too much, so here's some fried rice and chicken." Namiko said, placing the container on the counter before waving as she walked out of the door.

"We'll see you two very soon." Haruhi said, nodding at Kyoya and giving Hanako a quick hug before exiting, leaving the two alone in their apartment.

"So, what should we do first?" Hanako asked.

"I'd say eat the meal that Namiko brought for us first."

 **"** Oh, allow me," said Hanako as she set to work, heating and preparing the food, "You go sit down and try enjoying commoners TV for a change."

"Hmm," Kyoya said with a smirk as he walked did as he was told and walked to the living room, moving the remote, flipping through the few channels he could find. "Huh, it looks like this is one of those internet TV where we can get things like TubeYou and Next-flick once we get the WIFI set up."

"That'll be nice," said Hanako, "It'll be a matter of what kinds of apps like that we can afford to have."

"If we can budget it, I'm sure we can get at least one," said Kyoya, "In the meantime, we can settle for commoner's TV and some movies on blue-ray or DVD and such."

"I can certainly live on just that," said Hanako as she came around the corner with two bowels of food and put them down on the table, "go ahead and start eating. I'll see what we have to drink." She walked to the fridge and found some health-shakes, some soft drinks and one small gallon of milk. "Kyoya, would you like some milk or a pop? Or a heal shake?"

"I'll take a glass of milk please," Kyoya said.

"You got it," said Hanako as she pulled out the gallon and poured Kyoya a cup. She got herself a heal shake and joined Kyoya at the table.

"Thank you again my dear," Kyoya said as he took a sip from his cup. And so, the two ate their first meal together, talking and only keeping the TV on for background noise really.

When they were done, Hanako was a little surprised when Kyoya started to gather up the dirty dishes.

"You made dinner, I'll clean up," he explained before Hanako could even ask.

"All I did was heat up the left over food Namiko left us, it wasn't that hard of work," said Hanako.

"Just the same, it's about time I tried learning more about commoner's chores and things like that," said Kyoya as he chose to hand wash the dishes. Hanako watched him as he worked. He seemed to take to doing chores so naturally, it was a little refreshing.

"Now then, shall we go ahead and prepare for bed?" Kyoya asked once he was done washing everything.

"Yea, I'm exhausted," said Hanako.

"You go ahead and use the bathroom first," said Kyoya. Hanako nodded and walked over to the bathroom, where she brushed her hair out and teeth. She looked around her bathroom.

'It's not a bad cute little bathroom, huh?' she thought as she walked out. She was a little surprised to not see Kyoya at first when she came out, only to realize he had gone behind the privacy screen to change.

"Kyoya, I'm done, the bathroom's all free," she told him.

"Thank you," Kyoya said as he come out from behind the screen in some of his pajamas. He patted her head before walking in himself.

Kyoya set to work brushing his teeth, and washing his face with the simple soap and washcloth they had. Then he looked at himself in the mirror.

'Well, this is your new life,' he told his reflection, 'Think you can handle it? you had better. I know we couldn't do anything to those two banshees today like you could have before, but you have to do this for Hanako. You love Hanako remember? This is all for her. You can do this, all you have to do get through this for her and your child.'

"Kyoya, are you oaky in there?" he heard Hanako call out.

"Yes, I'm fine," Kyoya said as he walked out to see Hanako in her pajamas as well.

"Well, let's get ready for bed then," said Hanako.

As a precautionary measure, Hanako walked over to the door and locked it, closing the blinds for the night. She watched as Kyoya laid out the futons. She walked over and looked at him, taking his hands in hers.

"Are you alright?" She asked, looking into his eyes.

He nodded, pulling her into bed with him, Hanako on her back while Kyoya was turned on his arm, brushing her hair from her face. "I'm alright, This'll just take some adjusting is all." He smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Yes, there is a lot of adjusting you and I will be having to do within the next year."

He chuckled and nodded. "Yes, but right now, I'm looking forward to having just you with me right now." He smirked, bringing his lips to the nape of her neck where he nuzzled her neck, peppering kisses on her neck and jaw.

She blushed and giggled, his kisses tickling her neck as she turned on her side too, moving her lips fluidly with his. "I love you." she murmured into their kisses.

He nodded and cupped her cheek as he kissed her. "I love you too."

"Tomorrow, let's invite my mother and siblings to see the place?"

Kyoya nodded. "I'll be starting training tomorrow, but they are more than welcome to come here." He smiled. "But right now, let's just focus on the two of us." He said holding her tightly to him, the moon shining in through the white curtains as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"Kyoya, wait, how far do you want to take this right now?" Hanako asked real fast.

"It's our first night in our new home Hanako, we should make the most of it," said Kyoya, sealing her lips with another kiss. Hanako moaned, happy to share a sweet moment in their new place. One of many hopefully.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The next morning Kyoya found himself standing in the kitchen eyeing the different cookware, utensils, and other items he would need to use to cook his first commoner breakfast. Sighing to himself he opened the fridge door trying to find what he could to make the traditional Japanese breakfast that would be healthy for their Growing Child and her.

Spotting eggs, cheese, tomato, green peppers, and green onion, he thought himself. "Might as well make an omelet and toast."

Looking behind him he watched his hanako slept peacefully. Her hair was fanned across the pillow top and her face looked as peaceful as a child no worries in the world. She wasnt showing yet, but he knew once she was, he'd be amazed and awed by it. He hummed to himself as he pulled out his phone messaging Haruhi to ask for instructions on how to make an omelet.

 _Haruhi,_

 _This is an odd question, my apologies ahead of time, how does a commoner make an omuraisu breakfast?" - Kyoya_

Nodding to himself he moved into the bathroom washes his hands before coming out and opening Haruhi's response.

" _Nothing to apologize for Kyoya-senpai. Here are the steps to make Omuraisu. You'll need white rice, if you don't have cooked ham use chicken, eggs, salt and pepper, and cheese.-"_

Kyoya nodded to himself as he pulled those items out, unsure of what to do from there.

 _Now, Heat a skillet over medium heat, and coat with cooking spray. Add the cooked rice, two tablespoons ketchup, chicken, and cheese. Cook and stir. Beat eggs and salt and pepper. Heat a small skillet coated with cooking spray over medium heat. Add egg mixture; cook over medium heat. As eggs set, lift edges, letting uncooked portion flow underneath. Use a spatula to gently fold the eggs into a cocoon shape. When eggs are completely set, remove from the heat. Place the omelet on top of the rice" - Haruhi_

 _Thank you Haruhi." - Kyoya._

Nodding to himself, he looked at the stove, following every direction he'd been given.

Quietly, he moved towards Hanako, who was bare beneath her futon covers, due to events the night before, her porcelain skin looking so soft. It seemed welcoming, the futon, laying beside her to sleep longer, but this morning was his first day of working at a blue collar job and he couldn't be late. Though, he wanted to make his child's mother something, a way to show he was truly trying to find his way in his new commoner life.

Nodding, he placed a gentle hand on Hanako's arm, smiling slightly. "Hanako, breakfast is ready." He stated, blushing as she woke, he eyes sleepy but excited at the lovely smell.

"What are you making?"

"Well I'm glad to see your morning sickness isn't bothering you this morning."

She giggled sleepily. "Ah ah, don't jinx it." She said, sitting up, holding the comforter to her as she leaned forwards to kiss him.

She couldn't believe everything that was happening. Despite this sudden pregnancy, she couldn't feel happier than she did in this moment. "Seems your _son_ is excited for the meal you've made." She winked, slowly standing up.

Kyoya admired her bare body, still so beautiful. He chuckled. "I believe you know my _daughter_ is more excited."

Hanako rolled her eyes and they widened. "You have your first day today right?" She asked, slipping on a pair of shorts and a tank top.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could have made you breakfast, not that I'm unappreciative that you made it. It's my duty as your-"

Kyoya shook his head and hugged her from behind, leaving a soft kiss on her neck. "Hanako, you have no duties to do for me. You and I are lovers, partners. Please understand that you don't have to be or give anymore than you already do. If you wish to cook breakfast in the mornings that's fine, but don't see it as a duty." He begged, looking into her big Emerald pools.

She blushed and nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry Kyoya."

"It's alright, love."

Hanako gasped. He had never called her that before, and oddly it made her heart sing. She smiled and moved to the kitchen. "Well you cooked, at least allow me to serve your meal." She said, not really giving him a choice.

Kyoya laughed, sitting at the table as Hanako joyfully moved plates on the table. As he waited, he moved towards the closet, grabbing his white button up shirt, black dress pants, and tie, dressing in them before sitting back down.

He smiled as Hanako sat down across from him and both put their hands together. "Itadakimasu."

Hanako hummed to herself, completely shocked at how good of a meal he had made on his first try. "Wow Kyoya. This is delicious."

Kyoya smirked to himself, watching her as she ate as he did so as well. "So, what plans do you have today?" He asked.

"Well I have an interview at the diner with Omi. He said he spoke with his manager and the manager was impressed with my want to still go to school and work even, so they said they want to give me a shot. So I have that and if it's alright, I was thinking of having my mother, Koizumi, and Matsuo over for the evening, if that's alright."

He smiled. "Of course. If they wish to stay the night they are more than welcome as well. I might stop over at dad's and pick up the futons from the storage room."

Hanako nodded. "I'm sure my mother and siblings would like that. Would you want me to go and help you?"

Kyoya shook his head. "I believe it'll be okay. I'm sure one of the many maids or butlers will be able to help me and give me a ride back."

"Alright, if you're sure." Hanako smiled. "Stew pot sound good for dinner? It'll feed everyone."

"Sounds good." He said, finishing his meal and rinsing it in the sink, just as Hanako finished hers as well. "Well, I must be on my way."

"Well, have fun. Don't work too hard." She said, kissing his cheek at the door. She gasped at Kyoya's next movement. He kneeled down and placed a very gentle kiss on her lower abdomen. "You behave for mom."

"H-have a good day. I'll see you later." She said, waving to Kyoya as he walked towards the bus.

* * *

Meanwhile at Ouran...

"Namiko, let's begin your training." said Tamaki, excitedly.

"Just don't hit her on the head like you did me Senpai," Haruhi said.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle in my training," Tamaki assured her, "now then, let's begin with the welcoming. You'll want to make sure to put a little bow into it. Swipe your left arm down in front of you as you say, "Welcome honored guests. And only bend your knees only slightly and you'll want to hold the tip of your dress with your thumb and pointer finger."

"Dress, right," Namiko as she pinched the tip of her dress and started to bend her knees.

"No!" Tamaki suddenly shouted, "No-No-No-No-No-No-No!"

"What?" Namiko asked annoyed.

"You bent your knees to much! I said only a little, a quarter inch!" Tamaki scolded.

"Okay, so more like this?" Namiko asked as she tried bending over again.

"No! No! Still too far!" Tamaki scolded some more.

"Boss," Hikaru spoke up as he and Kaoru watched, sitting on their chairs backwards.

"Maybe you should try showing her exactly how far over she should bend," said Kaoru.

"Yes, you're right," said Tamaki. He started to pretend to holding a dress and started to bend in his knees, barley tilting them, "See, subtle."

"Right," Namiko said.

"Man, he's a lot like my dad-K!" she whispered to Haruhi.

"Yeah!" said Haruhi, "haven't you seen the similarities between him and my dad?!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right," said Namiko as she tried bending her knees the way Tamaki had shown her.

"Good, good, much better!" said Tamaki.

"Uh, Tamaki, what if I'm wearing a kimono?" Namiko asked as she looked up, still in her bowing position.

"A kimono?" Tamaki said, "Oh that's simple, you'll bow at your middle instead of at your knees. Like so." He put his hands together and bowed gracefully, "And still don't forget to say, "Welcome honored guests."

"Like this?" Namiko asked as she tried bending over.

"No!" Tamaki shouted, "No! you bent over too far!"

Namiko sighed, "Okay, um, Senpai? Can we come back to the greeting and move on to something else?"

"Like what?" asked the twins.

"Well, how about the dinner?" Namiko asked.

"Right, good idea, a little simple," Tamaki said as he clapped his hands. However nothing happened. Tamaki clapped his hands again, and still nothing happened. "Uh...,"

"What's going on?" Haruhi asked.

"Mostly likely, with Kyoya-Senpai not here," Hikaru said.

"Things like fancy dining tables can't appear almost by magic," said Kaoru.

"Oh, right, I guess Kyoya-Senpai would be the one that would set things up like that," said Haruhi.

"And we haven't really trained Malika in what she'll need to do as our director," said Kaoru, "Assuming that she gets the job."

"Of course she will!" Hikaru insisted loudly, causing everyone to look at him confused.

"Hello," Malika said suddenly as she walked in, her hands filled with different random items.

"Oh, hello Miss Olsson," said Tamaki, "What's that you got there?"

"Just some ideas and research ideas I've come up with. Miss Fujioka, what do you think of wearing a traditional Swedish maiden outfit?"

"I'm okay with it," Haruhi, "They make me dress as a girl sometimes since apparently the guests like seeing me in girls clothes. They enjoy it for some reason."

"Good," said Malika, "Now how do you think your friend Mr. Morinozuka would feel about dressing as a troll?"

"It's fine," Mori suddenly said as he and Hunny walked into the room.

"Why would Takashi have to dress a troll?" Hunny asked as he came over to Malika.

"I thought it'd be nice to have a few of you wearing traditional Swedish clothes and others representing Swedish folklore and if there's something Sweden is know for, it's Trolls."

Mori nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, then I think I have an idea of who's going to wear what. Haruhi, and the twins will wear modern traditional Swedish clothes wile Tamaki, Mori and Hunny will wear costumes of Swedish mythology. Mori, will of course be a troll, Tamaki I'm going to be pose as Odin, the ruler of the Norse gods and little Hunny, I'm going to have you be a cute gnome."

"Oh I can do that easily!" said Hunny.

"Sounds like that would work out great," said Hikaru. "Good job!"

"Let's save the praise for if it goes well," said Malika.

"Don't worry about that, most of the time, anything goes for our guests," said Haruhi.

"Very good," said Malika. She looked over to where Tamaki and Namiko were standing, with Tamaki looking downtrodden.

"What going on over there?" she asked.

"Oh, the boss is getting over a sudden realization that Kyoya's not here to work his usual magic," said Kaoru.

"Oh, well is there anything I can do for you?" Malika asked.

"Not unless you can make a fancy dinner table all set up like magic," said Kaoru.

"Oh, did you need that for some reason?" Malika asked, "Had I know I would have had one set up. I'll get started right now."

"It won't make a difference for the boss, seeing as how it wasn't ready when he first wanted," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, why are you acting to negative?" Haruhi asked.

"I didn't think I was," said Kaoru.

"You kind of are, mostly when Miss Olson is around," said Haruhi.

"She's just kind of annoying," said Kaoru.

"No she's not! She's just working hard to help us!" Hikaru snapped as his brother, before getting up from his seat. "Here, Miss Olson, I'll help you get the table ready for the boss and Namiko. I'm sure he'll still appreciate it!"

Haruhi was sure she heard Kaoru give off a sigh, "I think I need to go outside for some air!" He declared before he hurried out of the club room.

"What's the matter with Kao-Chan?" Hunny asked, "I always thought Hika-Chan was the more mature one that got jealous."

"Well, maybe this is something new that Kaoru didn't fully expect," said Haruhi softly.

* * *

"I'm not getting an attitude, she's just annoying that's all, both her actions and her voice. God, I hate Swedish accents!" Kaoru muttered to himself as he walked around. He pulled out his phone and called up Kyoya.

"Kaoru, is something the matter?" Kyoya answered.

"Just wanted to tell you, that one chick that wants to replace you came up with her costume ideas today," Kaoru said.

"Oh and what did she help pick?" Kyoya asked.

"Haruhi, Hikaru and I are going to wear traditional costumes from Sweden while the boss, Mori-Senpai and Hunny-Senpai are going to be characters from Norse mythology."

"Sounds like an interesting mix, having both real and fictional hosts to accompany them. Should give the guests a little more variety," said Kyoya.

"You think it's a good idea?" Kaoru asked.

"It sounds good on paper, but you'll have to see what happens when it finally comes to pass," said Kyoya, "But I'm curious, Kaoru, why are you calling me talking to me about this?"

"Well, she is replacing you, I figured you'd like to know what you think of her ideas so far," Kaoru said rushed.

"Yes, of course, that so does sound what you're doing," said Kyoya, "Look Kaoru, I have to go. I have to get these spear futon for some of Hanako's family should they wish to spend the night at our apartment tonight."

"That's an option with you guys?" Kaoru asked.

"Don't get any ideas," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, yeah," said Kaoru.

"Look Kaoru, I'm sure Miss Olson is going to work just fine with the club. So whatever other reason you don't like her, you'll just have to deal with that all on your own," said Kyoya, "I'm sorry, but I do have my own issues to deal with at the moment. Good-bye for now.

"Right, bye" said Kaoru with a sigh as he sat down on a stone wall, "We all are dealing with different issues right now, aren't we?"

* * *

Hanako sat in the manager's office of the diner, nervously crossing her legs. She had never had a job interview before and could only hope they'd find an interest in her.

She looked around the office, seeing fun pictures of the current team, most of them consisting of Omi holding a sign that says "Employee of the month."

Startling her, the door opened, revealing an older gentleman, much like Kyoya's father's. "Good afternoon Miss Kokan." He said as Hanako stood up to shake his hand.

"Good afternoon sir."

"Oh no need for that, please, call me Hiroyuki-san." He said, his smile bright like Tamaki's.

"Oh, okay. Yes Hiroyuki-san."

"No need to be so nervous around me. Omi notified me of your situation and I must say I'm quite impressed with you."

Hanako's eyes widened in confusion. "Impressed? If you don't mind me asking sir, Why?"

He chuckled kindly. "Most girls in your situation would give up or let it defeat them, but from what Omi tells me, you keep fighting. So it makes me feel like you would be a great addition, if what he tells me is true." He looked into her surprised eyes. "So tell me, do you have any work experience?"

She shook her head. "No sir. I would assist in school sales. Last year, a dear friend of mine and her boyfriend put up a food market stand. Both of them go to Ouran Academy. They grew vegetables and sold them very very cheap to the less fortunate and I was able to assist in those sales as well."

"Hmmm that's impressive for someone from Ouran." He hummed. "Would you say you are a quick learner? What would you say your skills are?"

"I would say that I'm a very quick learner. I'm good around other people and I have two younger siblings who I took care of daily when my parents worked, so I would say I'm very good around children."

He smiled. "I would hope so seeing as you're going to have one yourself."

Hanako blushed at that and nodded.

"Miss Kokan, If I may be personal with you for a moment?" asked Hiroyuki.

She nodded.

"I went through the same thing with my current wife. She became pregnant around the same age. Though there are times where you'd wish things would have waited, things are happening now. No need to regret it now. Just prepare and be ready." He said taking Hanako's hand politely. "It'll all end up alright. Trust me." He winked, leaning back into his chair.

"Thank you very much Hiroyuki-san."

"That being said, I believe I'd love to add you to our team. We're going to start you out as a hostess at the door that welcomes guests and helps arrange tables and waiters for them You'll either have to escort them to an open table, take their name is there's a wait, and check for reservation. That way we can have you sitting and not be on your feet so much since you're pregnant."

"Really?!" Hanako asked excitedly.

Hiroyuki-san smiled and nodded and stood up as did Hanako. "Welcome to the team."

Hanako felt as if she could cry, smiling happily.

"I do want to tell you these things now. Considering you are pregnant, I'm going to make you part-time, if you need we can provide full-time employee benefits."

"Thank you sir." She said.

"You're welcome dear. Keep us updated on the baby and if an emergency comes up or if you have an appointment, don't hesitate to tell me and we'll schedule around that." He gestured towards the door. "With that being said, let's give you a tour. Seeing as you and Omi are friends, he can be your trainer."

Hanako nodded, listening to everything her new manager was telling her and inside she felt as if she couldn't wait to get home to Kyoya and hug him and tell him the good news.

She practically skipped out of the restaurant as once everything was done. She finally was starting to feel like she wasn't that much of a disapoitnemt to Kyoya and his family.

Suddenly she heard her phone go off. Hanako quickly answered it and saw it was a call from Mr. Otori.

"Hanako, dear, how are you?" Yoshio asked.

"I'm good," said Hanako, "I got a job!"

"You did?" Yoshio said sounding a little surprised, "Well good, you can tell me more about it tomorrow. I got a call from your principle and he said we'll be having a meeting with the school board tomorrow about whether or not you'll be able to stay at your high school."

"Oh, really?" said Hanako.

"It's at 10 O'clock, I'll pick you up at 9:30. Please be ready by then," said Yoshio.

"Of course," said Hanako.

"Oh and let your friend Miss Shoukan's mother know about it as well, so that she can come. I've seen a few of her support pages and pamphlets for you to stay in school. It'd be nice to have one more party on our side," said Yoshio.

"Oh sure," said Hanako, "Can I tell my mom too?"

"If you wish and want her to come," said Yoshio, "I don't know how much she wants to get involved at the risk to your father's feelings in this matter. Just let her know if she wants to come, to meet at your apartment at 9:30 as well. Having your mother there as support would make a stronger case."

"Oh, thank you!" said Hanako. Things were truly starting to go her a way, a little.

"What do you think little one?" she asked her tummy, putting her hand on it, "Are you happy for your mommy right now?" She gasped as she felt the hardened surface of her still, not showing, tummy. She rubbed it some more, "I'm sure no matter what happens, you are going to be so worth it!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hanako stood outside the apartment, looking up at the stairs to the place that was all hers and Kyoya's. Smiling, she held her folder with her employment information. Nodding to herself she walked up the stairs. Tomorrow she wouldn't start work until 5pm to allow her time to finish her assignments.

 _"Just let me know of any important dates you need every week and I'll work around it."_

Hanako breathed out. "Thank you Hiroyuki-san." She said as she unlocked the apartment door, cleaning.

Looking into the fridge, she saw that they didn't have much so she changed into a seafoam blue dress and flats before grabbing her bag. Her mother had given her a card with a $100 limit every week until she and Kyoya could afford food on their own.

Walking into the market, which was only two blocks down, she sighed at the cool temperature of the place.

Nodding, she grabbed a basket and began to look around, thinking of things to put into the stew pot.

She pursed her lips, taking her cell phone out of her pocket, dialing her mother's number.

Moving the receiver to her ear, she waited for the dial tone to end and her mother to answer.

"Hello dear." said, her tone cheerful

"Hey mom." Hanako giggled, looking at the meats.

"How are you dear? We still alright to come over this evening?"

Hanako smiled. "Yes, im actually at the grocery store now. I had a quick question."

"Sure?" Asked Mrs. Kokan.

"What meats are safe for a pregnant woman to eat?" She asked nervously.

Her mother giggled.

"What?" Asked Hanako.

"Already a worried mother and not even showing yet." She teased.

"Am I?" Asked Hanako.

"Oh yes dear, anyways, the meats and poultries that are safe are chicken, no raw meats or red meats, and no raw fish or fish that contain a lot of mercury."

Hanako nodded. "I might just settle with chicken."

"Alright dear." Mrs. Kokan laughed, Hanako hanging up as she went about, grabbing chicken, mushrooms, cabbage, carrots, celery, potatoes, as well as red miso before also grabbing other foods to put in the house.

Purchasing the food, as she walked out she heard, "Hanako!" She turned, seeing Tomomi. "Let me help you with those."

"Oh! Okay, thank you Tomomi. Where were you heading?" Asked Hanako.

"Oh, about to head to the store for my mom, but I saw you with some heavy bags."

"I could have gotten it." Hanako smiled, winking.

"Nuh uh mom to be. Must be careful from the very beginning."

Hanako blushed, placing a gentle hand on her still flat stomach. "Its started to harden in that area. I'm wondering when I will start showing."

"Well I know with my mother, it was around the third or fourth month that she did. But since this is your first it might happen earlier or later."

"I'm glad you know so much about babies."

"I babysit them everyday, it's my specialty." Winked Tomomi, both she and Hanako giggling as they made their way to Hanako's home.

* * *

Kyoya walked in through the front door of the pharmacy and past two female clerks both reigning up a few customers at the front counters. They barely looked up from their tasks at him as he passed to the back door and knocked. A minute later, it opened and Kyoya came face to face with his new boss Mr. Atama.

"Oh, Kyoya, you're early, come in," he said as he moved aside and let Kyoya into a long hallway with a few random doors.

"Thank you, I usually prefer to come to important events as early as possible," said Kyoya as he walked in.

"Go ahead and step into my office," Mr. Atama said as he led Kyoya to on particular door in the middle and opened it to reveille his office again. Kyoya took the simple seat in front of the desk while Mr. Atama opened a filed cabinet and pulled out some paper work.

"I assume you know full well what these forms are," he said calmly as he laid them down in front of Kyoya.

"Yes, I'm well aware of what these are," said Kyoya as he filled them out without a fuss and then handed them back. Mr. Atama looked it over with a confident smile before he too sighed a few and stamped them.

"Welcome aboard Mr. Otori," said Mr. Atama as he led Kyoya into the back room, "Let me introduce to you the two people you'll be working with mostly, "There's Makato, he's the main man in charge of warehouse inventory and delivery schedule. He'll be the one you'll respond to first for most things. And then there's Toshio, he's the other driver and will be helping to show you the ropes for the first few weeks."

"I look forward to working with them," said Kyoya.

"Let's hope so," said Mr. Atama, "Now occasionally we may need you or Toshio to fill in for Ai or Rika up front at the register and you'll also be responsible to making sure the shelves are filled. For now, you'll mostly be doing the self filling since Toshio is more familiar with the routs."

"Duly noted," said Kyoya.

"Alright," said Mr. Atama, "Makato, can you show Kyoya here some more of the ropes and stuff while I go back to the office?"

A young man, not too much older than Kyoya walked out from behind a couple of storage shelves in the blue-green jump suit holding a clipboard.

"This is the new guy?" he asked. He walked over and shook Kyoya's hand, "Nice to meet you. I'll be your supervisor, you need anything, come to me."

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

"I'll leave you two to work," said Mr. Atama as he walked out of the store room.

"Let's get you a jump suit," said Makato as he led Kyoya out the same door Mr. Atama had walked out into a back hallway where Kyoya could see Mr. Atama in his office working. Makato walked over to a different door, and opened it.

"About what size would you say you are?" he asked Kyoya.

"About 2," said Kyoya.

"Got plenty of those," said Makato as he pulled out three bags and presented them to Kyoya, "make sure you take them home and wash them regularly. Every six months or so you'll be allowed to get some new ones if you want. If you need any before that, you'll have to pay for it yourself."

"Alright," Kyoya said, "Will I have to worry about wearing the jump suit if I need to fill up front?"

"If we're in a pinch don't worry about it. If we know ahead of time we'll need you up front, we can loan you a red vest that front people wear," Makato said," Now why don't I show you where everything is in the stockroom."

He led Kyoya back in and started to give him a tour of where everything was. He showed them how things were labeled and how to keep track of the counts.

"Myself or Mr. Atama will handle most of the ordering, but don't hesitate to let us know if something's low and we should order more."

"Sure thing," said Kyoya.

Just then the back door to the stock room opened and in walked another man in a jumpsuit.

"Damn, it's hot out today," he said loudly.

"Toshio, welcome back," said Makato, "I'd like to meet Kyoya."

"Hey, how's it going," Toshio said casually shaking his hand, "I remember when I was the new guy. Luckily, you got a lot of nice people to help show you around."

"Speaking of help," said Makato, "It looks like we have some more deliveries to make, could you take Kyoya with you?"

"Sure no, problem, just let me get them and we'll head out," said Toshio. Kyoya followed behind him as Toshio get a handcart and roll it over to a wall that several shelves or refrigerators all marked FOR DELIVERY. Kyoya watched as Toshio looked over a list as he walked along the wall, picking up different items before walking over to different boxes.

"Things that are refrigerated go in the white box so they are cooled, while none refrigerated things go in the brown boxes," Toshio explained.

"Do you deliver things besides medical supplies?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, but don't ever put non medical stuff in with medical stuff, even if you're short on boxes. That's one of the top rules here," Toshio said. "If there's some things that are supposed to be kept cold and we're out of boxes, medical items get the cold boxes first and you'll just have to either wait on delivering them of risk them in a none cool box."

"Alright," said Kyoya.

"Everything should be properly labeled, so you just match the name and number on the package to the ones on the label," Toshio said as he kept loading things up. Kyoya just nodded and watched as Toshio filled the rest of the boxes and moved them to the back door he had come in earlier. Next he opened the door to reveille a simple looking delivery truck. Toshio moved the cool boxes to a little door on the side and opened it, placing the boxes inside.

"This is the cold area of the truck, for storage," he explained to Kyoya before moving to the back and opening the door.

It was at that, Kyoya started to help.

"Lift with your waist, not your back," Toshio advised as they worked together to load the boxes.

"I'm well aware of that," said Kyoya kindly as they finished loading and Toshio shut the door. He walked back to the cab and climbed into the passenger seat while Toshio climbed into driver side. He held up a key that had a keychain with the logo of store on it.

"Three sets of keys, all have the same keychain," he said, "I'll show you where we hang them when we get back." Then he pulled out a clipboard and showed Kyoya a map with all sorts of colorful lines and dots. "This is sort my own choice of a delivery route. The different colored roads represent the best ones to usually take vs the ones that aren't that great of choice, especially during busy hours. And the dots represent a lot of the usual customers we deliver to. Yellow, nothing special about them, the red ones, they're kind of some of the more ruder customers, ones you probably wouldn't like to know on a personal basis for various reasons. I like to save them for last usually. The green dots are some of the more nicer customers, ones that tip well and are usually nice to you when you drop off their delivery."

"We're allowed to take tips?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, if they offer," said Toshio.

"That's good to know," said Kyoya, "And the blue dots?"

"Oh those, those are the nicer customers but are usually down on their luck. Their the kind that you can do things like wave the delivery fee to or give them a little discount for their prices," said Toshio with a soft voice, "A lot of old people who don't have anyone else in the world or something like that."

"And that's allowed?" Kyoya asked.

"Sure," said Toshio.

"Does Makato or Mr. Atama know about this?" Kyoya asked.

"Makato that showed me this set up in the first place, I just chose to label the people on my map different than how he did," said Toshio, "As for Mr. Atama, I'm sure he knows, but he chooses to overlook it unless it's like a really big gap or something."

Kyoya shrugged, "Well, if they're alright then, I guess I'll not make a fuss."

He sat in mostly silence as Toshio took off and drove around until they came a small apartment building.

"Alright, I'll let you make the drop off," Toshio said as he handed Kyoya the keyboard. He pointed to the customer they were at. "You see that small box next to their name, if there's a P in it, that means they've already paid for the delivery. If not, they need to pay now."

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he took the keyboard and walked to the back of the truck to open it. He found the customer's box easily and headed to the apartment.

"Yes?" said the woman as he opened the door.

"Small Pharmacy delivery," Kyoya said.

"Oh, you're new," said the woman looking Kyoya over a little, "Let me get my check book." She walked away and came back filling it out. "Here's that," she said handing Kyoya the check. She then pulled out a small bill from her purse, "and a little something for your trouble."

"Thank you," said Kyoya handing her the clip board to sign her name.

"So, how did it go?" Toshio asked when Kyoya got back into the truck.

"Went well," Kyoya said calmly, "Here's her payment."

"Thank you," Toshio said as he took the check and put it into a big blue pouch, making sure to put a sticker on it.

"Do I share my tip with you?" Kyoya asked as he held up the money the customer had given her.

"Oh no, you made the delivery, you get to keep it," said Toshio, "That's how it works. You take to the customer, you get the credit."

"Alright," said Kyoya as he tucked it into his pocket.

The rest of delivery trip went smooth, with Toshio letting Kyoya make most of the deliveries and keeping the tips he received. Some deliveries he'd do himself and Kyoya noticed most were either red or blue dot places. Kyoya wondered if that was because he was trying to protect him from the less pleasant customers and that Kyoya didn't know how the store tried to cut corner for the less fortuned.

"So, what do you think so far?" Toshio asked after a while, once most of the deliveries were done.

"I think I got a knack for it," said Kyoya.

"Good, I know I was a little nervous of when I had to go on my first delivery, even if I was with Makato," said Toshio.

"Do you like working the pharmacy?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah, it pays well," said Toshio, "and once I got use to it, I like making the deliveries. Don't worry, you'll like working here. It's a good starter job for people just starting out on their own."

"Thank you," said Kyoya right as they returned to the pharmacy.

"Hey, we're back," Toshio called out as he and Kyoya came back into the store.

"Welcome back, how did it go?" Makato asked in the midst of pulling some items off some shelves and putting them on a cart.

"Went good, smooth and safe as usual," said Toshio.

"How about you Kyoya? Did it go okay?" Makato asked.

"Yes, it was quite simple," said Kyoya, "Do I have to give you any percent of the tips I receive by chance?"

"Oh no, that's all yours," said Makato, "The most anyone would ask you to share tips or something would be to pitch for something special like an employee party or something. There all yours."

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

"Want to help put these out on the shelves?" Makato asked as he motioned to the cart.

"Oh, yes of course," said Kyoya.

"Anymore deliveries?" Toshio asked.

"No, that was it for now, but can you help get some of these things out?" Makato asked pointing to another shelf section.

"Sure," said Toshio as he grabbed another cart and started pulling things off.

"Here Kyoya," Makato said as he handed Kyoya what looked like a small gun, "This thing has a setting that tells you where something might be if you can't find it. It's already set up for you."

"Thank you," said Kyoya as he studied the little device and pushed the cart out. He was a little surprised over how much he had to use it in order to help put things away.

"Excuse me sir," a small timid woman suddenly asked him, "But where is the backing soda?"

"Um, I'm sorry, but I do not know for sure," Kyoya said. He looked around in question until he saw a little grocery section. "I think it should be over here." He led the old woman towards the section and led her down the few aisels until he came across it. "Here you are Madam."

"Thank you sir, so charming," she said as she accepted it and headed down towards the counter.

Makato patted Kyoya on the shoylder and nodded, smiling wide. "I think you'll do just fine here."

* * *

When Kyoya finally got off his job, he had to run to the train station to catch a train to his parents' home. He was a little disturbed at how crowded ir was. He was surprised he could find a handle to grab and hold on to. He was even more surprised that he wasn't stampled once he got to his stop.

Kyoya actually let out a big breath of relief once he made it onto the platform.

"Commonerd apparently like to keep close!" he said to himself as he headed off the platform and started towards the house.

* * *

Kyoya had finished collecting the extra futons and preparing to leave his parents' house, when his mother came walking down the hall.

"Oh, hello Kyoya, what brings you by?" she asked.

"I'm borrowing some extra futons no one was using in case Hanako's mother and brother and sister wish to stay the night at our apartment," Kyoya explained.

"Are her parents still at odds over her being pregnant?" Mrs. Otori asked as she walked along side her son.

"It looks that way," said Kyoya. "Hanako's mother and two youngest siblings seem to have accepted it and seem excited, her father and eldest brother on the other hand..."

He heard his mother sigh, "then maybe you shouldn't allow the three to spend the night like that," she said softly.

"Why is that?" asked Kyoya.

"It might be best if you keep Mrs. Kokan at a distance, just she's not put at more odds with her husband. The more time she spends with you and Hanako, the more strain Hanako's parents' relationship," Mrs. Otori explained.

"Isn't that for Mrs. Kokan to decide in regards to what happens to relationship with Mr. Kokan?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh of course, but it might not best to be seen as an enabler should they break up. I'd hate to see Hanako feeling guilt that she might have caused her parents to separate," said Mrs. Otori.

"So, what would you suggest?" Kyoya asked.

"Try not doing things like having them spend the night for now. Try and wait for something like that until this thing has blown over and Mr. Kokan has had more time to let everything that happened really sink in."

"But, surly we can have Mrs. Kokan over to dinner and or to help Hanako from time to time," said Kyoya.

"Well of course," Mrs. Otori said, "just don't make a habit of it for now. Space her visits out for now, it'll give her and her husband more time to possibly figure out what is going to happen between them. And if it means they break up, at least you and Hanako can say with a little more confidence that it wasn't really your fault they broke up."

Kyoya sighed, "alright, I'll try. However, I'm still borrowing these comforters for tonight. I think Hanako had her heart set on maybe her family spending the night."

"Very well, shall I take you home?" Mrs. Otori asked.

"Sure, why not? Thank you Mother," said Kyoya, "by the way, Mother, you and Father aren't feeling strain due to this whole thing?"

"No, luckily I agree with everything your father's doing in this situation and feel this is what's best for you and Hanako," said Mrs. Otori, "it's just hard having to be so strict about it."

"It's alright Mother," Kyoya said as he took her hand, "I'm just happy knowing you both still are supporting us in this."

* * *

"Mmm, this stew pot is going to taste good!" Hanako declared proudly as she cooked. Looking towards the clock, it was getting close to 6pm. "Hope Kyoya is having a good work day."

She made sure to cook the meat and rinse the vegetables thoroughly, letting it summer. She looked behind her, wanting to set up the place for her mother and siblings to sleep. She pursed her lips just as she heard the door knob jiggling.

Walking over she saw Kyoya through the window, opening the door immediately. "Sorry Kyoya, are you alright?" Asked Hanako as she held the door wide open for him and was shocked to see his mother assisting with bringing another futon in.

"Yes, I am alright. Sorry, traffic was intense today. How were you today?" He said, setting the futons down on the floor before walking over to her, wrapping his arms around Hanako, lowering his head for a gentle kiss.

The two almost forgot Mrs. Otori was there, hearing an 'awed' sound coming from her.

"Well son, if you don't think you need anymore assistance, I'll be on my way."

"Wait! Mrs. Otori, why don't you join us for dinner. We're making a stew pot. There will be plenty."

Kyoya's mother smiled and hugged Hanako gently. "Thank you for the offer dear, but I think this should be a night for you to catch up with your family. I'm sure we can come over for dinner some other time."

"Well, alright then," said Hanako, "but please don't ever think you're not welcome over, even if my family's here."

"Thank you dear." Mrs. Otori smiled, looking at the two. "Good luck at the school board hearing tomorrow Hanako dear. I'll be off." She said as Kyoya and Hanako walked his mother out, heading back up after she left.

"How did your first day go?" Asked Hanako as she continued cooking and prepping for the night.

Kyoya turned to her and wrapped his arms around her once more, smiling. "It went quite well. The processes were pretty simple and I believe it shouldn't be too difficult to memorize everything soon."

Hanako moved up onto her tippy toes, placing a gentle and passionate kiss on his lips, burying her fingers into his hair.

Kyoya's eyes widened for a moment before he tightened his hold around her waist, grunting into the loving connection.

Hanako moved back, blushing as she smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Kyoya gasped, remembering back to all those times when his father seemed and stated he has been unhappy with him, but for Hanako to say she was proud of him, it awoke something with him. "I almost forgot to ask you. How did the interview go?"

Hanako held up a cheerful peace sign. "I've been asked to start tomorrow."

Uncharacteristically for Kyoya, he picked her up and spun her for a moment, Hanako letting out a joyful giggle.

"I'm so proud of you as well, love."

Unknown to them, Hanako's mother and siblings had arrived and they could see the entire interaction.

"HANAKO!" Koizumi cheered, startling the couple.

"Oh! U-uh hi guys! Sorry, I thought you guys were coming later."

"Sorry dears, they were just so excited to see you two. The door was open, didn't intend to eavesdrop."

Hanako shook her head and smiled. "No need to apologize. Hi guys." Hanako said, moving down to kneel on the ground to hug Koizumi and Matsuo.

"I missed you Nee-chan!" Koizumi cried out.

Hanako teared up a little and nodded. "I've missed all of you." She said.

Koizumi seemed to cheer up immediately, looking at her sisters stomach.

"What is it, Koizumi?" Hanako giggled.

"Are you really going to have a baby?"

Hanako nodded. "Yes I am."

"How come your stomach isn't big then?"

Kyoya kneeled down. "You see Koizumi, when a woman gets pregnant, their stomach isn't always round. It grows as the baby does. Right now the baby is small. Only about 8 centimeters long, no longer than an average person's pointer finger."

Koizumi nodded and smiled. "How long until you get bigger Hanako?" She asked curiously.

"Well pregnancy lasts nine months. I'm just over three months, so I should start showing anytime soon." She smiled at her mother. "But, my stomach as begun hardening already." She said, gently taking Koizumi's tiny hand and placing it on her stomach to feel the firm surface.

Mrs. Kokan smiled and placed her hand on her daughter's abdomen, smiling widely. "When's your next checkup?" She asked as Hanako stood back up to continue with dinner while Kyoya occupied Koizumi and Matsuo.

"My next appointment is two weeks from now. You're more then welcome to come with Kyoya and I."

"Really?!" Mrs. Kokan asked, smiling happily.

"Of course. You're my mother after all." said Hanako as she stirred the ingredients.

Mrs. Kokan hugged her daughter from behind. "I'll be there. I want to see my precious grandbaby."

Hanako smiled, but then grimaced. "Any change in dad?" She asked calmly.

Her mother sighed. "I'm not sure. He always seems like he regrets his decision, but when we ask, he avoids it." She watched as her daughter's face saddened. "Don't worry honey. I've been married to that man for nearly twenty five years. I know how he his. I really believe he will change back to the man we all love and care about. Until then, don't worry about him. Worry about your health, your growing baby, and Kyoya." She said, gesturing towards the main living area, Matsuo and Koizumi having managed to tackle Kyoya down, pulling a guttural laugh out of him.

As Hanako watched this, she felt as if she had just grown to love him more.

When she first met him, she has assumed he was cold hearted and only cared about wealth and what he wanted, like most wealthy people she'd read about. But he made her truly happy.

"Oh, guess what happened to Katashi at school!" Koizumi suddenly said excited, watching everyone's attention.

"Oh boy, what happened?" Hanako asked as she took another sip.

"Katashi is in some hot water with all of those girls at the campus."

"Nobuko told us all about in fact," said Matsuo.

* * *

 ** _'She had come to school that day, as normal when she noticed some construction going on at the basketball arena and walked over to see what was going on._**

 ** _Whe she got there, she saw a sigh going up and you would not believe what it said!'_**

 ** _It read, now under new sponsorship, from The Otori Group.'_**

* * *

"The Otori Group?" asked Hanako, "as in Kyoya's family?"

"Yeah!" said Matsuo.

"Please don't keep us in suspense," said Kyoya.

"Well, apparently..." Said Matsuo as he continues the story.

* * *

 _ **Katashi was walking from his dorm, heading towards the gymnasium for their pre season game.**_

 _ **Katashi sat with the team, his mouth dropped open in shock as Akito, his sister's boyfriends brother, walked onto the stage, grabbing a microphone.**_

 _ **His voice was deep and full of eagerness. "I would love to congratulate the victory of your home team. There is one player in particular, Kokan Katashi. We have a surprise for him on behalf of the Ootori company."**_

 _ **"Oh It could be a scholarship!" One of this team mates said.**_

 _ **"Could you please stand?"**_

 _ **Katashi watched Akito carefully, getting up and standing next to the man only two years older than him.**_

 _ **"So, may I ask who here is very familiar with ?"**_

 _ **Nearly all of the women in the audience raised their hands, all of them looking at one another, seeming ashamed and some boyfriends looked at them shocked.**_

 _ **"Now, none of us are here to judge those who knew this in the past, but I feel like there is something about this man that should be brought to light." He gestured his hand towards the other side of the stage, Nobuko coming out looking at Katashi.**_

 _ **"N-Nobuko?" He asked as two of the guards from the Black Onion Squad grabbed him.**_

 _ **"Hello Kokan." She glared.**_

 _ **The crowd made a sound as if they were praising Nobuko for her treatment towards him.**_

 _ **"As you can see on the screen above us, there is a photo of all of us at an Ootori park, everyone seems truly happy. That was until Mr. Kokan's sister," He said as he circled the girl with her face politely blurred out, "became pregnant."**_

 _ **The gasp that escaped the crowd.**_

 _ **"The male with his face blurred would be one of my brothers, who is the father of this child to be..." He paused. "Now see, that's not the problem, but Mr. Kokan here felt it would be amazing to make fun of his sister and my brother's mistake." He said as he pulled up the meme that was now on the screen.**_

 _ **"Wow! I can't believe he'd be so mean to his own sister!" A man in the crowd said.**_

 _ **Katashi looked around, his expression scared. "H-hey pal! I dony know who you think you are, but why would a sibling do as such?!" Katashi yelled, trying to defend himself.**_

 _ **Akito ignored his rebuttal. "Not only that, but he invited a woman on the trip and neglected her, which im sure he has done to many others. Here in this arena."**_

 _ **Many girls nodded in agreement.**_

 _ **"He should be ashamed!" A girl yelled.**_

 _ **The coach walked over and glared at Katashi. "That sweet sister of yours is with child and you made fun of her misfortune?"**_

 _ **Katashi hung his head in shame. "I messed up." He sobbed, trying to get away with it.**_

 _ **"You did. Until you fix the mess, youre suspensed from team."**_

 _ **"I'M WHAT?!"**_

 _ **"I've decided you're not fit to actually be on a team like this. They're above you in so many ways. Plus, I will not allow a player to do such things in the team."**_

 _ **The audience started laughing and clapping at Akito's actions.**_

 _ **And all, Katashi could do was stand there stunned, even as some of the security guards came up and carried him off stage.**_

* * *

"So Katashi's been benched?" Kyoya said, "interesting."

"But, what about Katashi going to school in general?" Hanako asked.

"Don't worry, he can still attend school since we're helping to pay his tuition," said her mother.

"Of course, it wouldn't hurt Katashi to start paying for his own school," Matsuo muttered under his breath.

"Matsuo!" snapped his mother. "Sorry, he's just been over critical of Katashi lately."

"Well excuse me for finally seeing Katashi for what he is, an egotistical, narcissist, self-centered, self-observed, prick!" said Matsuo.

Koizumi giggled at his explanation of their oldest brother.

Kyoya meanwhile leaned back a little with a small smile.

'I'm just happy to know my brother apparently cares,' he thought, a little moved by his older brother's actions on his behalf.

 **There are many more chapters to come! :) I would like to wish for you all yo have a happy holiday and the next chapter will be posted soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"So, who's ready for bed?" Hanako asked with half a yawn. She, Kyoya and her family had spent half the night after dinner playing a simple card games and just watching something random on TV.

"It's late isnt it?" asked her mother.

"I did borrow some extra futons if you wish to spend the night," said Kyoya.

"Yay, sleep over! Sleep over!" Koizumi chanted.

"Is there enough room?" Matsuo asked.

"It may be a little cramped, but it should work," said Hanako.

"Besides, it'll be nice to be here in the morning so I can go with you and Mr. Otori to your meeting," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Yeah, that," said Hanako.

"Well, the fact that they're willing to let you plead your case must mean they're willing to give you a chance," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, I just wish it wasn't an issue," said Hanako. "Does Dad know about this?"

"No, I didn't bother to tell him. I didn't want to hear his input on the subject. Not now," said Mrs. Kokan.

Hanako sighed.

'Dad, why?' she thought.

* * *

"Can I sleep by the window?" Koizumi asked as she moved her futon over to it before anyone could say yes or no.

"Were should I sleep?" asked Matsuo.

"Maybe nearer to the baby closet," Kyoya suggested.

"Baby closet?" Matsuo asked.

"That's what we're going to turn the washer-dryer closet into," Hanako explained.

"Oh nice," said Mrs. Kokan, "I'll set mine up near the edge by the kitchen."

"So everyone's situated?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes," Hanako's family all replied.

"Well good then, good night then," said Kyoya as he turned off most of the lights and turned on a nightlight just in case. He moved over to his Hanako's futon in the center of the room, but stopped, looking around atbyhe different occupants sleeping.

"Something wrong?" Hanako asked.

"Just, pondering different things," said Kyoya, "I've never shared a room with this many people. It feels a little claustrophobic. It's make me think how comfortable I'll be when the baby comes and we're going to have to get more and more stuff for it."

Hanako looked up a little nervous at him as he spoke.

"I hope it doesn't get too crowded," Kyoya said before he finally laid down next to her, taking off his glasses and falling asleep.

'I always thought babies brought people closer together. How did it work out that this baby seems to be close to either making either its father or my father miserable?' she thought.

* * *

Hanako stood in front of the school, remembering that meeting.

" _Make sure you go straight to school," Mrs. Kokan said the next morning as Matsuo and Koizumi were leaving the apartment._

 _"Wel will Mom," Matsuo assured her as he and Koizumi hurried along._

 _"Make sure you get to school on time too," Hanako said as she kissed Kyoya goodbye._

 _"I wish I could be there for you," Kyoya said._

 _"I know, but you've missed too much school as is and you have to make a certain amount of attendance, don't you?" Hanako reminded him._

 _"Yes, I do," Kyoya said, "call me when you done."_

 _"I will," Hanako said._

 _She felt her mom's hand on her shoulder._

 _"He's a good man, huh?" said Mrs. Kokan._

 _"Yeab," Hanako agreed._

 _'It's just too bad he's so miserable with his new commoner life,' she thought._

 _"Come on, let's go get ready," Mrs. Kokan said, "your father-in-law will be here soon to pick you up."_

 _"He's not technically my father-in-law. Kyoya and I aren't married," said Hanako._

 _"I know, it's just easier to address him as such," said Mrs. Kokan._

 _"Right, sure," said Hanako._

 _"Just go get changed. I'll take care of the breakfast dishes," said Mrs. Kokan_.

* * *

 _A short while later Hanako and her mother, and Mr. Otori arrived at Hanako's high school. To their surprise, there was a big crowd of women holding different signs that said things that supported Hanako remaining in school. At the front of the crowd was Tomomi's mother._

 _"Oh, hello," said Mrs. Kokan._

 _"I told you I'd make sure you had support Hanako!" said Mrs. Shoken._

 _"Yes, thank you, but could you please step aside," said Mr. Otori, "we don't want to be late."_

 _"Oh, right, sorry," said Mrs. Shoken._

 _"Good luck Hanako."_

 _"We'll be with you in spirit," said a couple of the other moms._

 _"I hope this works in our favor. I hate to see what those women will do if the school refuses you," said Mrs. Kokan._

 _"Yes, it could be quite the blood bath I imagine," said Yoshio. The three walked to staff office where they led to a separate conference room. Several people in suits including the principal, was sitting next to an elderly man looking over a few reports. He looked up as the group came in._

 _"Director Shoden, they're here," he said._

 _The director slowly glanced up, "Thank you for coming Miss Kokan, and, Yoshio?!"_

 _"Oh, Taki, hello, long time no see," said Yoshio, his tone shocked to see the old schoolmate._

 _"You didn't tell me that Yoshio Otori was the so called grandfather!" said the director, "Yoshio, this is your daughter-in-law!"_

 _"Well she's not that yet, but I'm sure she will be and at any rate, she is carrying my grandchild," said Yoshio, "my first one with my son Kyoya."_

 _"Well then of course she can! Especially if you're promising all of this!" said the director, "you should have just called me in the first place! We should not deny this young woman education. She wishes to endure and pursue further. We should honor that!"_

 _"I didn't realize you were the director. If I had, I would have," said Yoshio, thank you though. It's good to know we have decent peope running our education system."_

 _"It will only take two weeks to get everything situated and get the proper programs in line. Than Miss Kokan will be able to return. Until then, a friend can bring her work to ensure she keeps her grades up."_

 _"Well that worked out nice," said Mrs. Kokan as they walked out._

 _"How is it you knew the director, Mr. Otori?" asked Hanako._

 _"He was an old school chum, nice boy, hardly remember him though. But none the less it worked in our favor, let's be happy it did," Mr. Otori let go on an uncharacteristically, but genuine smile, "for you and our grandchild." He said, gesturing to Mrs. Kokan as well._

 _"He sure sounds like Kyoya huh?" said Mrs. Kokan._

 _Hanako giggled as she rubbed ger belly. "And it makes me proud that this one will be just like them." she said to herself._

* * *

It had been two weeks since Hanako's interview and the school board meeting. She was happily enjoying her job and being back at school. Hiroyaki-san was so kind and Omi was very adamant about teaching her things thoroughly.

Already she was doing well and the manager was talking about moving her from a hostess to being a waitress which filled her with joy.

Kyoya, his parents, and her mother too were overjoyed.

* * *

 ** _Hanako was laying in a hospital bed, Kyoya holding her hand as she heard wailing cries._**

 ** _A bundle of white blankets was placed in her hands, her heart full of happiness._**

 ** _Suddenly, her family walked her, in father and eldest brother walking closer to her. As they looked down at the baby, she could hear a laugh, one that was evil._**

 ** _Looking over, she could see something pulling Kyoya away from her as she heard a dark voice speak, it was her father. "I told you. Rich men don't care. You'll be alone... alone... alone..." The voice echoed, causing Hanako to struggle, her body not moving at all as Kyoya's body went further away._**

* * *

Hanako suddenly felt a gentle hand carefully shake her awake, the voice soothing.

"Hanako, it's time to wake up. We have our first appointment today."

Hanako opened her eyes slowly, her forehead wet with a light sheen of sweat from her nightmare. She looked into Kyoya's eyes, their silver color intense and oddly warm.

Kyoya smiled and chuckled at Hanako's confused morning face, but his smile fell for a moment when he noticed the disturbed look on her face. "Hanako?" He asked, gently caressing her cheek. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, rubbing her eyes. "Yeah, just a bad dream." She said, hoping to just brush it off.

"What happened?" He pressed forward, his voice sounding concerned.

"It was me having the baby, and the baby went missing." She said. She knew she was lying to Kyoya, but she also knew that Kyoya would never abandon her and the baby and knew that the dream would just hurt him. He would think that she thought ill of him and she didn't.

"I see, well, the baby will never go missing. I promise you that. Both of you." He said, gesturing towards her bare stomach.

As part of her symptoms, she found her body getting hot and due to it being summer didn't help, she wore a sports bra and loose shorts to bed.

Hanako smiled and leaned forwards, resting her forehead against Kyoya's. "Did you hear that baby? Mommy and Daddy will do our best to protect you. That's a promise."

She rested her hand on her stomach and gasped.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked.

"K-kyoya..." She hummed, getting up and standing in front of the mirror next to the closet and turned to the side, her stomach small, but now a baby bump. "I'm showing." She smiled.

"That's amazing." He said, hugging her from behind, placing his hand on her stomach, kissing her neck. "Let's get ready so that we can go to our appointment and we can get a new picture of her."

Hanako nodded and moved towards the closet, looking through her dressy clothing. "Him you mean, we might have to go clothes shopping soon. I'm going to have to wear a summer dress to the appointment."

Kyoya nodded. "You work this evening right?"

She nodded.

"I get out of work at 5pm, so I will go out and get them for you."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that."

Kyoya shook his head and gently placed one finger over her lips. "I'll get it for you. Don't worry."

Hanako shrugged, she knew better than to argue with Kyoya before also placing her school clothes into her school bag to change into after her appointment.

After pulling the summer dress over her body, she noticed that her stomach wasn't hidden so she knew how her mother would react, but mentally she just prepared herself.

A knock on the front door signalled them, it being Hanako's mother. They were planning on getting breakfast before the appointment.

"Good morning Mom." Hanako smiled, opening the door.

"Good morning sweetie. How are you doing today?" She asked, kissing her daughter's cheek. "Good morning Kyoya."

"Hello ." His voice was sleepy as they set the table. Kyoya was definitely learning how to make delicious food. "Please join us for breakfast." He offered, setting down a third plate with an omelette and a side of rice.

After breakfast, they made haste towards the doctors office, getting there ten minutes before hand.

Kyoya held Hanako's hand as they sat in the waiting room, Hanako as eyed posters of pregnancy, female body growth, baby growth, and more.

Unconsciously she squeezed Kyoya's hand.

He looked over at her, seeing her nervous expression. Leaning over he gently placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hanako, are you all right?"

She bit her lip, looking at him. "I'm worried. What if they tell us something is wrong with her?

Kyoya shook his head, resting a hand on her small baby bump. "Hanako you will be okay, the baby will be okay."

Hanako looked into his eyes, "Aren't you worried at all?" She asked gently.

Kyoya's eyes widened, not an anger though. "Hanako look at me please?"

Hanako turn towards him

"You honestly think I'm not worried?" asked Kyoya.

Hanako shook her head, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Kyoya's expression seem concerned as Mrs. Kokan watched.

"Miss Kokan?" a nurse called.

Hanako stood up with Kyoya and her mother.

"We'll talk about this later okay?" Kyoya said calmly. "I'm not angry, I promise." He whispered as they walked through the door towards the doctor's office

"Hello Miss Kokan," the nurse said as she greeted her. "How are you doing today?"

"I am alright, thank you." She smiled.

"Thats great! So first off, lets weigh you and then we'll take your temperature."

"Okay." Hanako said, her voice uneven.

"Do you recollect what you weighed at your last check up?"

"Uh, yeah, I was 115 pounds."

"Okay, thank you." The nurse said. "You're 118 pounds, gained three pounds. Thats good for the beginning trimester. Also, do you know how many weeks you may be?"

"I think at least two or three months."

"When was your last period?"

Hanako blushed, embarrassed. "Um, i think april 15th through the 21st."

The nurse smiled, "Okay, so I'lll leave this information for the doctor. Have a great day."

"Thank you, you as well ma'am." Kyoya said.

As the nurse walked out, Kyoya turned towards Hanako.

"Hanako," he said taking her hand in his, "I want you to know that like you I am worried. I worry too that something bad could happen to you or to the baby, but I'd rather look at the Silver Lining or the positive side that nothing will happen."

Hanako's eyes widened and alone tear fell.

"Hanako, you are the same as me when I was first pregnant." Her mother said. "But you shouldn't worry it'll stress you out and that won't be good for you or you are baby."

Hanako nodded. "I'm so sorry guys. I don't mean to be a worry wart."

"It's all right dear," said Mrs. Kokan. "You just need to trust that your baby will be okay as long as you don't stress yourself out or strain yourself or do anything unhealthy to yourself everything will be fine."

Just then, the doctor walked in, her smile kind and warm. "Good morning my dear. I'm Doctor Honda, are you Hanako?"

Hanako nodded, shaking the doctors hand.

Doctor Honda grabbed the folder and notes from the nurse smiling. "All right so I'm going to take you to the examination room, could you to please stay here. We will be back shortly."

looked at Kyoya and she maternally patted his shoulder. "Are you alright dear?" She asked.

He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if she thinks I don't care or worry or want to be with her. It seems like she's waiting for me to suddenly regret it all."

"Dear I wouldn't worry too much. My daughter loves you with all of her heart. You both are young still and unsure, so of course you both are weary of there being a negative outcome. She worries that she's taking you away from your family"

"But thats not-"

"I know that." She said calmly. "This is where you two must be strong. You to love one another, that's obvious, but so is your wanting to be there for her and your Growing Child. Don't worry so much. Also remember, she's pregnant, so her hormones and emotions will be all over the place. You just need to have patience and you two need to work together."

Kyoya nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

She once again patted his shoulder. "You're welcome dear. If you ever need to talk or need me to talk to hanako I'll just be a call away."

Hanako and Doctor Honda walk back in, sitting next to Kyoya again taking his hand in hers.

"How did everything go?"

"Everything is fine. Hanako is healthy and after reading the information left by the nurse I have looked at the conception date information. I'm going to guess it's your child will be ready to enter the world towards the end of January. Now we are going to check on your baby. Hanukkah if you could please lift your dress up over your abdomen." The doctor said as she placed a hospital blanket over her underwear and legs. "This gel is very cold, just a warning."

She moved the bottle over Hanako's stomach, squeezing it gently.

Hanako shivered as the gel was placed on her very small baby bump.

"You alright?" Kyoya asked.

Hanako giggled. "Yes, that was cold."

The doctor chuckled as she moved the sensor around on Hanako stomach, smearing the gel as she gestured up to the screen on the wall where they saw a large amount of black mass and inside of it was a small gray mask that was so breathtaking.

"That's our baby." Hanako mused, squeezing his hand a tear falling from her eye. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Yes she is quite beautiful." Kyoya said, feeling as if his heart was swelling with joy for the first time in his life aside from meeting and falling in love with hanako

He never before thought that he could love anything as much as he loved hanako, but the child growing within her his child. Their child made him feel loved compassion and joy. He never realized it until Hanako wiped away a single tear that he had tears in his eyes

Kyoya with silent as he looked, smiled as she watched the two, her heart feeling warm. It reminded her of when she and her husband first expected Katashi.

"So this is the baby's head very area where the legs and waist will develop..." The doctor said

"Wow..." Hanako said, blown away. "Kyoya that's our baby"

Kyoya's eyes widened and he smiled. "Yes, that is our baby." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Would you like pictures?" The doctor asked with a smile.

"Yes, if you could, maybe three copies?"

"Of course."

After she printed the photos she said, "So, I'm going to recommend parental classes, birthing classes, plans, and essential vitamins. Also definitely look into these parental books."

Hanako nodded as she took the packets with information for the classes and essentials as well as meal plans and other Vital Information that should be discussed and looked into

Kyoya turned towards Hanako as they left the office. "I must go to class and then work."

Hanako nodded and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "All right, well my school is right there so I'll walk. I won't get out of work until around 9 so I will see you later." She turned towards her mother. "Thank you for coming with us, I wrote this for Dad. Could you please give this to him?" Hanako asked as she handed her mother and envelope giving her mother a hug before walking away handing her also an ultrasound photo

gestured towards the car. "Kyoya, would you like a ride to the university?"

"I'd appreciate that, thank you."

* * *

Mrs. Kokan walked up the steps into her home. "Dear?" She called out, knowing that today was a day off for her husband.

The silence threw her off at she searched. Walking past the back sliding glass door, she found him. Sighing she moved towards the kitchen making herself a glass of iced tea before sitting next to him.

"Hello ."

He gasped quietly, sighing. "How was the other night at Hanako's" He asked gently.

Mrs. Kokan had eventually told him she stayed the night at Hanako's, but didnt mention it further.

"It was fine. They made us a meal and how's this for the night."

"That was kind of them."

"Your daughter had her second ultrasound today." She added.

"That's nice. She healthy?" He asked simply.

"Yes, very healthy." She said. She knew that even though he was mad, he still cared about her well-being. "Not sure if you care, but here is a photo of your first grandchild." She said placing the photo on his lap. She placed in an emotionless kiss on his cheek. "I need to go to the store and get stuff to make dinner. Do me a favor read this letter. Do so and I'll make you a steak. By the way this letter is from hanako to you."

Mr. Kokan didn't respond, but hung his head lower eyeing the ultrasound and the envelope on his lap. He heard his wife going back inside his eyes glued to the image of hanukkah's child. Do I really hate my daughter? 'No, I don't." Slowly you reach down and open the envelope his eyes widened immediately.

* * *

 _'Hello Dad._

 _How are you? Are things at work going well? I know you were probably still too angry to talk to me, so I don't expect you to answer me. So I do want you to know that despite what's happened, I do miss you._

 _My morning sickness is getting better. I've got a job at a Family Diner here near Killian dies apartment. Kelia got a job at a pharmacy so things are going well._

 _Should you find it within yourself to forgive me and Kyoya for what's happened you are welcome to come to our home for dinner. I do hope to hear from you soon._

 _I love you Dad, Hanako'_

* * *

Mr. Kokan leaned back, pinching the bridge of his nose as he took another sip of his tea.

* * *

Hanako ran into the school having changed her uniform on the way out of the doctor's office. Seeing her locker she changed her shoes before making haste towards our class. Walking into the class she found she was 15 minutes early, taking her seat and seeing the envelope in her school bag. She wanted to look at her baby, but wasn't sure if she wanted to take it out near hoshiko, but she wanted to show to Mommy and Omi per their request.

It took two weeks for her to return for the district to sort everything out for her situation.

"Hey Hanako!" Tomomi greeted.

"Welcome back!" Omi said, smiling.

"Thanks guys." She said, pulling the envelope out of her bag showing the image to them.

"Aw! Tomomi cried out, excited. "I hope it's a boy."

Hanako laughed. "Finally someone agrees with me!"

"What?" Omi asked.

"Well, Kyoya doesn't agree. He believes it's going to be a girl."

"Well if I'm being honest, I think it will be a girl too." Omi laughed.

"Tsk tsk, so, hanako… you've gone and pulled Omi and Tomomi into your drama?" Hoshiko teased.

"This isn't drama. We are her friends." Tomomi said.

"Well good thing you found someone to take you as a friend. You're too fat to be in our group."

"I never wanted to be a part of it anyways." Tomoni defended.

"That's enough Miss Seiki!" Mrs. Tomayaki scolded as she walked back.

"Miss Kokan, how are you dear?"

Hanako smiled appreciatively. "I'm alright. My morning sickness isn't so bad anymore." She said as her teacher eyed the ultrasounds.

"I remember those days. If I simply smelled anything with cheese it made me sick."

Hanako giggled, "Dairy is the culprit!"

"So, are you going to want to know the baby's gender before it is born?"

Hanako pursed her lips, "I'm not sure actually. My boyfriend and I haven't really talked about it."

The woman smiled. "Well if you do find out early and it turns out to be a boy, I've got leftover clothes if you need any."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Tomayaki."

"You're welcome dear." Then Mrs. Tomayaki turned towards the class, "All right class let's get started!"

* * *

Kyoya was walking towards the subway station, just leaving work, as he spotted Hanako heading to work herself walking with a friend. "Hello Hanako." He smiled.

"Hello Kyoya," said Hanako when she kissed him on the lips. "Oh Kyoya, this is Omi, he works at the diner too."

Kyoya smiled, "Yes, I think I remember him."

Omi waved. "It is nice to meet you too. I hope it's alright that she and I walk to work together?"

Kyoya nodded. "Of course." He turned towards Hanako. "I'm going to stop at my parents and show them the ultrasound if that's alright?"

Hanako grinned, kissing his cheek. "That's fine. Tell your parents hello for me. I will be home around 9 or 10 tonight."

Kyoya nodded, kissing her once more before it going down into the subway.

"He really loves you, Omi said.

"Yes, he does." Hanako smile. "Let's get to work."

"You better show the manager that ultrasound, he'll be sad if you don't." Omi laughed.

"Oh I will. Ready for a great shift?" Hanako cheered.

"Yeah! Let's go!"


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Haruhi sighed as she filled in her papers, smiling. She knew this would be hard to tell everyone and knew she'd probably make some others sad, but she knew she had to do this.

For her law degree, the major she was taking, she got to choose a country to study in for two years of her degree.

Where did she choose? America. There was so much to learn and if anything, it could help to improve her english as well.

She bit her lip, slipping the document into it's envelope, a tear falling.

One person she knew this would shock the most was Tamaki. She could only just hope he wouldn't be angry and break it off with her. Though for his family inheritance, she understood if he would have to in the end.

Shaking her head, she activated the glue on the envelope and left the empty classroom, knocking on Chairman Suoh's door.

"Hello?" An assistant called.

"Haruhi Fujioka dropping off a form to Chairman Suoh."

A middle aged woman opened the door, smiling, gesturing her into his office.

Haruhi bowed as she saw him at his chair. "Konbanwa Chairman Suoh."

He chuckled politely. "Konbanwa Ms. Fujioka. How can I help you?"

She walked forwards, placing a thick envelope on his desk. "This is my forms for University application and the two years abroad location selection."

He gestured for her to sit as he opened the envelope, reading over the forms, his eyes widened when he saw her chosen location.

She knew he was looking at her, not in anger, but concern, maybe concern for Tamaki?

"Ms. Fujioka, since I also know you on a person level too, I do have to ask, have you told my son yet?"

Haruhi shook her head. "No sir, but I am telling him along with my family and our friends tonight. I'm sorry for not telling him sooner."

Mr. Suoh shook his head and took Haruhi's hand in both of his. "Don't apologize my dear. Just promise me, after you tell Tamaki, spend more time with him. You know as I do, he'll worry you don't want to be with him anymore."

I nodded. "Yes sir. I do love Tamaki sir, I just wanted to make sure that my goals for myself are met too."

"You're a fascinating woman Ms. Fujioka. Fascinating indeed."

Haruhi bowed, her now shoulder blade long hair making a curtain around her face. "Thank you Chairman."

"Have a good evening Ms. Fujioka. I hope it goes well tonight."

She nodded. "You and I both." She sighed, tears starting to fall.

 _'What if Tamaki really doesn't want me to go?'_

* * *

Namiko came out of her room, only to trip and stumble around a little.

"What the hell?!" she asked out loud as she saw some big bulky black object blocking most of the hallway.

"Namiko?" her dad, Nobu, said poking his head out of the guest room.

"Dad-N, what the hell is that?! And why is it blocking the hallway?!" Namiko snapped. She was still a little irritated by bumping into it and stumping her toe.

"Oh, it's the baby's new changing table. Your Dad-K wanted to at least get it in here," said Nobu.

"So early?!" Namiko asked annoyed.

"Sorry honey, we're working on it," said Nobu.

"Okay Nobu, I think I have the spot ready," they heard Kyo call out from the room, "you ready?"

"Ready," Nobu called back as he walked out of the room and over to the opposite side of the changing table. Namiko could see Kyo appearing in the doorway and helping to lift the changing table up.

"Good morning Namiko," he said with delight, "what do you think of your baby sister's new changing table? I picked it out myself!"

"It's nice, I guess," said Namiko as she walked to the bathroom. When she came out, she found her dads still working on getting the changing table into the room.

"You said it would fit!" Nobu shouted.

"It will, we just need to get it in at the right angel!" Kyo shouted back.

Namiko had to squeeze past her dad to get back to her room and change. Then she had to squeeze past Nobu again to get to the kitchen for her breakfast.

The whole time she ate, she could hear her dads arguing and moving the changing table around, trying to get it in.

"Alright, alright, I think we have to call it quits for now," she finally heard Nobu declare.

"But I think I got it figured out now!" Kyo whined.

"But I got to get ready for work!" Nobu declare.

"How much do I want to bet the baby will be born before they get that damn thing in there!" Namiko muttered. Just then she heard the doorbell ring. "Oh, Ritsu's here!"

She hurried to the door to see Kasanoda waiting and a little surprised to see he was looking over a list of sorts.

"Hey, what's that?" Namiko asked.

"Oh, it's a list of some of my relatives favorite foods and a some of their like allergies and things like that. My dad thought you could use it to help with menu options for the reunion," Ritsu said, handing it to her.

"Thanks," said Namiko, accepting the list. She looked it over, "it's pretty detailed."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that," Ritsu said, looking away, a little ashamed.

"For say, to know an easy way to possibly get rid of a family member that may have pissed your dad off for some reason?" Namiko teased.

Ritsu turned red, "anyway, want to get going?" he asked.

"Yes, lets," said Namiko as she tried to get her stuff together.

Suddenly they heard Kyo crying out in pain.

"That didn't work!" he shouted.

"What's going on down there?" Ritsu asked.

"My dads are trying to new baby's changing table into the room," said Namiko, "it's not going well."

"Oh, really?" Ritsu said was he walked in and headed to the hallway.

"Kyo," he heard Nobu say, "this isn't working!" Then he saw Ritsu, "Ritsu! Oh thank God, Ritsu! Think you can give us a hand?!"

"Sure, I'll do what I can," Ritsu said as he too Nobu's place and started to push it in like it was no big deal.

"Whoa!" Kyo shouted as Nobu pushed in the table and jumping out of the way.

"Where would you like it?" Ritsu asked.

"Uh, there, up againts the far wall," Kyo said timidly.

"Okay," Ritsu said as he proceeded to push the table neatly to the wall all on his own.

Nobu looked at the scene, impressed by how easily Ritsu had been able to fit the table into the smaller room. "Wow, thanks kid. That was-"

"Dammit, you scratched the floors!" Kyo complained.

Namiko sighed. "Actually Dad-K if you had been looking, Ritsu picked the table up off of the ground while you actually scratched the floors."

"Dont sass me." Kyo said, defeated. He pouted, "Sorry kid."

Ritsu shrugged. "No harm no foul." He looked towards Namiko who was eyeing her phone screen, concerned. "What is it?"

"Dads, Haruhi asked if you two and I could go to her house for dinner. Apparently she has something she needs to tell us. Says its important."

"I could give you three a ride there after school if youd like?"

"Thanks kid. That's a nice offer, but just drop Namiko off at the house."

Namiko winked at Ritsu, "guess we'll have to have study night tomorrow." She said after she said "see you later" to her fathers.

* * *

When Hanako woke up, she turned around to see Kyoya fast asleep. His sleeping face looked a little miserable.

'How late did he stay up?' she wondered as she rose from her bed and started working around the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She made sure to be as quiet as she could as she worked, yet she kept looking towards her sleeping boyfriend and his miserable sleeping face.

'I wonder what she's dreaming about,' she pondered. A part of her couldn't help but feel that he was dreaming about being back in his house in his big soft bed with any aspect at his disposal. The idea made her twidge a little with guilt.

"Riches to rags, litterly,," Hanako muttered under her breath.

"Mmm, did you say something?" she suddenly heard Kyoya ask.

"Oh, I was wondering where i put the dust rag. This place could use a little dusting," Hanako said quickly.

"I think we put all the rags into the dirty clothes. I'll make sure they're all clean when I do the laundry," said Kyoya as he slowly sat up.

"Oh right," said Hanako, "are you sure you don't want me to do the laundry?"

"I supposed, whoever gets home first," said Kyoya.

He walked to the kitchen himself and surprised Hanako when she tried getting around him instead caught her up in his arms. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Yes of course," said Hanako, "did you?"

"Hmm, yes, it was very comfortable," Kyoya insisted. He held Hanako closer. "You know, we don't have to rush the laundry or the dusting at the moment. I wouldn't want you to over do it in your condition."

"Sure, you're probably right," said Hanako.

"Good girl," said Kyoya, "I don't want any girlfriend of mine to feel miserable in any part of her life."

"I want the same for you," said Hanako.

"Well good thing I'm not," Kyoya said before he kissed her.

'He sounds sincere, but why is it hard to believe it's true?' Hanako thought as Kyoya kept kissing her.

She hoped Kyoya didn't feel her unease in her body, or the kiss.

* * *

Kyoya looked around at his surroundings on the train as he road to school, studying the fellow passengers around him. He noticed how some looked young and youthful and full on energy.

Others on the other hand looked worn out, sad and even a little pathetic. Like life had taken a lot out of them.

The ones that amzed him the most were the ones that seemed to be a combination of the two other groups. Ones that life had taken its toll, but were still happy with it. Like even if they hadn't have the best in life, they were okay with it.

One man in particular seemed to really stand out to him. He was old, thinning hair, glasses, a round belly and any kids he might have were either grown and close to it.

He seemed to notice Kyoya looking at him as he turned and gave him a kind, worn out smile.

"Going to school or work?" he asked.

"School for now," Kyoya said.

"College student?" the man asked.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"My youngest just started college. He wants to be a banker like my oldest," sakd the man.

"You must be very proud," said Kyoya.

"I am," said the man, "I never got to go to college. Neither did their mother. But we're both happy knowing our hard work made it so all three of our kids could go." He smiled really happy about it.

"Are you happy with your life?" Kyoya asked.

"Very happy," said the man, "it may not have been as glamorous as some but, I'm very happy with it. Evn now, when so many of my friends have to enjoy their golden years and I'm still riding the same train day in and day out, I'm actually happy with it."

"You're crazy old man," another young man close to Kyoya's age muttered, "there's no way in hell I'd be happy working every day my full life."

"Well I hope you are happy with it then," said the old man, "nothing could be worst than living a life you're not happy with."

"I fully agree," said Kyoya, "I still don't know if my life will be happy, but right now I have high hopes for it."

"Good for you," said the old man as the train came to a stop and he got out.

"What a fool," the other young man said. Kyoya however kept watching the man as the train pulled away. He turned and smiled on last time at Kyoya, as if to say "I know if you try hard enough, you will be happy."

Kyoya could start to see his own reflection in the window. His handsome face everyone had always praised him on. He was actually a little curious as to how it would look years from now when life started to take its toll on him.

* * *

Kyoya was still thinking about his future and the way things may work out for him and Hanako in the future if things kept on this way. He actually rubbed his face as he thought.

"Kyoya, Kyoya-Senpai, hey," he suddenly heard Haruhi calling out. He turned and saw her coming out of the administration building. She ran over to him. "Hey, good morning."

"Good morning," Kyoya replied, "here a little early, aren't you?"

"Well, I had to, I had to turn in the paper work for my transfer," Haruhi explained.

"Transfer?" Kyoya replied, "oh that. The transfer to America huh? Still planning on going through with it huh?"

"Well, yeah," said Haruhi, "I have to think about my future and what I want in life."

"Hmm, good for you," said Kyoya.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound insensitive to you and your situation," said Haruhi.

"No, it's not that," said Kyoya, "I have a scholarship too in case you haven't noticed. I'm well aware of what it means to grasl fkr something that can help improve your life for the better."

Haruhi nodded, "it's still going to be hard to tell Dad, Uncle Kyo and Tamaki-Senpai."

"I'm sure it won't be as nearly as difficult as telling them you're expecting," said Kyoya.

"You'd be surprised," said Haruhi, "a baby would mean I'd probably stay in Japan."

"Yes, that is true," said Kyoya, "so how do you plan on telling them it's begun?"

"Probably the same way I told them in the first place," said Haruhi, "at good meal."

"What good meal?" Namiko asked as she and Ritsu approached, holding hands.

"The good meal I'm going to have to make to drop the bomb on Dad and Tamaki-Senpai that I'm officially going to America for study," said Haruhi.

"Oh, finally going through with it?" Namiko asked, "oh, oh Haruhi! Let me prepare the dinner!"

"You?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, let me! I could use the practice planning the meals for Ritsu's reunion! Let me try making a nice meal that'll ease up Uncle Ranka and Tamaki-Senpai to the news."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt," said Haruhi, why don't we go shopping after school?" Haruhi asked.

"Thanks!" Namiko said happily.

"I can help pay for it," Ritsu offered.

"What? Why baby?" Namiko asked.

"Well you said you wanted to do this for practice for my reunion and you'll be using my money for all that. Why not see how well you can manage a budget while shopping?" Ritsu explained.

"That's a very good idea," said Kyoya.

"Thanks, it was inspired by you. You would have come up with something like that," said Ritsu.

"Well thank you, it's good to know I'm still leaving my mark around here," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya-Senpai, there is no way anyone whose gone to Ouran over the past 10 years that wouldn't know or be a little inspired by you," said Haruhi, and "I'm sure that legacy will live on after you're gone."

"Really?" said Kyoya, well good, I'd like to know I can leave a legacy and a means for respect for my child in the future."

"If you ask me, anyone who doesn't respect an Otori by any means no matter where they are in life, doesn't know what they're talking about," said Namiko.

Kyoya smiled satisfied, "yes, as an Otori we do tend to gain respect in most anything."

He suddenly started to feel a little more confident for the future and what toll it would take in him

* * *

Namiko worked in the kitchen, leaving printed recipes of dishes to make.

"Let's see... four cups of rice..." she muttered as she pan seared salmon steaks, sighing as she went through dish after dish.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was at Haruhi's home, sitting around the table. Namikp smiled at the spread she has prepared. Pork tonkatsu, shashimi, onigiri stuffed with plum or ginger, homemade mochi cake, and a detectable salad.

"This looks like a wonderful spread Namiko!" Ranka cheered.

"Yes! Let's eat!" Tamaki cheered.

"Itadakimasu!"

The family quickly started to eat. Namiko watched with pride as they did.

"That worked out well huh?' she thought.

* * *

As the evening rolled on, everybody seemed to enjoy the meal. Even Ranka and Kyo seemed to forget to be rude to Tamaki and Ritsu.

However, just as the last bit of food was digested. It was then Haruhi heard the one thing she had been worried about hearing.

"That was a great meal," her dad said, " but what was the occasion?"

'This is it,' Haruhi thought.

"Well you all already know I've decided to study in America for two years. I just put in the papers for it yesterday."

Tamaki's eyes widened and saddened some.

"The plan is im going for two years to study and ill be back during holiday breaks. After the two years is up, ill be returning to finish my last two years at Ouran Academy.

"Congratulations Haruhi." Tamaki said, his expression seeming happy, but Ranka saw right through it. "I..." his expression saddening momentarily, "so happy for you."

Haruhi smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you Tamaki-san."

Tamaki blushed, smiling to himself.

Ranka looked at Kotoko's alter. 'What are we going to do without our little girl here for two years? I'll truly be lonely then. Won't I?"

Dinner went on, people talking excitedly, but their faces saying a different story.

Namiko looked at everyone, mainly between Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Alright, well i best be heading home. Father is expecting me." Tamaki said, trying to fake his best "princely" smile to Haruhi.

Haruhi bit her lip a little, looking sad.

"Thank you for the meal." Said Tamaki as he bowed before slipping his shoes on and heading out the door.

Haruhi felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She knew she had hurt Tamaki this time.

Feeling pressure on her shoulder, she looked up at her father, who has an expression of concern. "Go. Go after him." He encouraged.

Haruhi's eyes widened and she nodded, thanking Namiko for the meal before bolting out the door.

Luckily for her, Tamaki's driver had not arrived yet. "Tamaki!"

Tamaki turned, shocked as Haruhi ran down the stairs. "Are you okay, Haruhi?"

She shook her head, immediately wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. "No you idiot!" She cried, gripping him tighter.

"What is wrong?!" He asked, looking around nervously.

"Im sorry. Im sorry i never told you that i had truly decided on the program and going to America. I never meant to hurt you!" She sobbed.

"Haruhi, I'm fi-"

She lightly punched his chest. "Dont lie to me!"

Tamaki suddenly felt his own tears coming to the surface. "Of... of course i am sad that you are going." He said honestly.

"If it makes you that sad i will-"

"No!" Tamaki scolded. "I will never hold you back from your dreams! I am just worried that once you leave... you may not love me anymore."

Haruhi's cries ceased as she looked up. "Why... why would you ever think that?!"

"Ive told Namiko. Im not overly smart or have the best common sense and i worry youll find someone who is a better matc-" he was suddenly silenced as Haruhi grabbrd his collar and pressed her soft pink lips to his.

Tamaki's eyes widened for a moment before he wrapped his arms around her waist, her arms around his neck.

Their lips moved fluidly together, fitting together like two perfect puzzle pieces.

Pulling back, Haruhi cupped his cheek. "I..." she blushed darkly, "I will always love you, Tamaki. That will never, ever, change. Im going for two years and coming right back. I was afraid too. Afraid that you wouldnt wait for me to come back from America."

"Haruhi! I would wait for you." He sighed, chuckling as he pet her hair back. "I would wait because i love you. I would do anything for you. Believe me."

She nodded, the two in a tight embrace. Haruhis resting her head on his chest.

"I promised you before. I will always be here for you Haruhi." He whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead and on the joint of her jaw.

Ranka watched carefully from the balcony, looking at moon. "That time has come Kotoko, hasnt it? The time that one would come along... and be that special person in her life?"

"I believe it is Uncle Ranka. I believe it is." Said Namiko, patting his back gently.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Hanako moved busily around her apartment, excited to tell Kyoya that today she had been able to find out the gender of their baby. Time had seemed to fly by for the two after both had secured a job and were finally moving forward as a couple.

'I wonder if Kyoya's going to want to know the gender,' she thought as she rubbed her belly, that was slowly starting to get bigger. It was starting to get a little harder to actually hide it so to speak. Which just made her an easier target for peope like Hoshiko to try and bully her. But Hanako knew that was going to happen eventually and would have to deal with it.

It didn't help that none of her teachers seem to have much sympathy towards her. None of them seem to want to acknowledge her much. One or two would go so far to ignore all together, even if she had ger hand up. It was becoming obvious Hanako was more or less the school outcast due to her pregnancy. The only person she felt she could rely on at school was Tomomi, which unfortunately made Tomomi a target for bullies and harsh treatment.

The worst part happened a day ago when Hanako learned that the boy Tomomi had been sort of dating had flat out dumped her claiming his parents didn't want him seeing a girl who's friend was pregnant since it scared them that it could lead to him getting Tomomi pregnant.

Of course neither girls fully believed his story and assumed he also didn't want to risk becoming an outcast at school as well. But, Tomomi kept insisting she would stick by Hanako no matter what, and Hanako was glad she was. Having a friend at school was a great help.

All of the other friends she had supporting her went to Ouran and couldn't be with her helping at school. However, just knowing she had so many friends supporting her was helpful, in it's small way.

Hanako looked at her watch and saw it was almost time for her shift to start. She looked at herself in the mirror one last time before hurrying out. She ran past an elderly neighbor coming up the stairs and she was going down.

"You shouldn't run around so much dear. It's not good for the baby," the neighbor called out to her kindly.

"I'm fine," Hanako assured her.

"You shouldn't pressure yourself being with child!" the neighbor called out again.

"Thanks," Hanako called back to her.

'What a sweet little old lady,' she thought as she hurried to her job.

* * *

"Hi, hello," Hanako said as she came into the restaurant.

"Just in time," her boss said, "as always."

"Thank you sir," said Hanako as she sat herself at the host station, prepared to welcome the first group of guests.

Hanako felt such happiness surging through her, her smile and perfectly exquisite attitude causing each guest to come in and be seated with a smile.

"Hello! How are you doing today?" She asked, her voice very cheerful. She opened her eyes, them widening when she saw her father walking in with a group of businessmen.

"Oh! Hanako?" One of the men asked, Mr. Kokan's head moving up quickly. "How are you doing dear?" The elderly man asked.

"I'm doing well thank you, I hope you are doing well too Mr. Komota."

"Yes." The man nodded politely, his eyes widening for a moment when he saw the small bump protruding from her abdomen.

"So, a table for five?" Hanako asked, her cheerful tone back as she gestured her hand over.

"Yes please." Hanako nodded and handed 5 menus to one of the servers who walked the men over to a table. Hanako could see that as soon as the men sat down, Mr. Komota looked at her stomach again and immediately asked my father about it. She expected that. He was like an uncle to her and her siblings, so assuming father never told him, he might be hurt.

She shook her head as she felt some tears start to come to the service and she put on her best customer service face again.

After the rush came in the door and were all seated, the manager came over and smiled. "You are doing very well today." He praised. "Your morning sickness all better?"

She smiled. "Yes, actually..." She paused for a moment as she greeted another group in. "Um, I went to the doctor the other day and found out the gender."

The Manager's face seemed to gleam with happiness, as did Omi's, who happened to walk by. "Oh! You must tell me!" The manager begged, letting his "child-like" personality show for a moment.

"I will. I will need to tell Kyoya and my mother first."

The two nodded.

"Oh of course." The manager agreed. "Do you think he will be happy with the gender?" He asked smiling.

Hanako nodded. "I'm sure he will. Even though he was hoping for the opposite, I'm sure he will be excited."

"Now that the rush is over here, I'm going to bring up a new trainee and work with them, can I have you go to tables and take some orders and tell Murai she can take her lunch?" He asked Hanako.

She nodded. "Yes sir!" She grabbed her booklet and walked around the section for her, meeting with Murai, an older lady who enjoyed working at the diner. "I'm taking over your section."

Murai sighed happily. "Thank goodness, these old feet need a break." She smiled as she politely placed a gently hand on Hanako's visible but not huge baby bump.

"Enjoy your lunch Mrs. Runako."

Walking around the section, she stopped at each table, "How is everything for you? I'm taking over for your server who is taking her lunch."

The table of younger middle school girls smiled. "Everything is delicious! We were actually just thinking about getting milkshakes!" The one girl said.

Hanako nodded. "That sounds great. Would you girls like, Vanilla, Chocolate, or Strawberry?"

"Strawberry!"

"Chocolate." Two of the girls smiled as they said it at the same time.

Hanako nodded. "Sure thing. I will get those in for you."

"Thank you!" said the girl.

Hanako walked over to the counter, blending the shakes and bringing them over before moving on to the next table which happened to be her father's table. "Hello sirs. I am taking over for your server. She is on lunch. What can I get for you?" She asked, waiting to write down their orders.

Mr. Komota went first. "I would like a salad, please dear."

"A salad?" One of the men asked as she wrote on her booklet.

"Yeah, got a bad reading at a doctor's appointment. My wife is on my ass about healthy eating now."

"Mr. Somu, what can I get for you?" Hanako asked, going around the table, reaching her father last.

"Father, I'm going to assume you'd like your usual?"

Mr. Kokan nodded, silent.

Hanako sighed and bowed. "I will get these orders in and bring your food shortly. Can I full anyone's glasses?"

Three of the men handed her their glasses.

Moving towards the soda machine, she slowly filled the glasses, making sure to add more ice.

"Alright, here you go gentlemen. I will bring your food as soon as it is ready."

"Hey Hanako, your father tells us you're," he paused, "pregnant." He whispered. "And living with your boyfriend?" He asked politely.

She nodded. "Yes sir. Actually just found out the gender the other day." She looked at her father. "I am telling Kyoya tonight. Tomorrow we plan on telling his family and mom. So you'll find out when she talks to you." She said. "I will be back." She said, walking away, taking a deep breath.

* * *

Namiko sat at the dining table at the Kasanoda syndicate, eating dinner as she learned everything from Mr. Kasanoda. He was practically quizzing her on each family members allergies and such.

"So, what do you plan on making, Ms. Namiko?" He asked.

 **"** I have a crude list drawn up," Namiko said as she pulled it out. "I have a huge susi platter planned. Lots of different varieties. I also have a nice platter of tempura planned, again with various varieties. Also I was planning on serving yakitori and some onigiri. And, of course sir, for you, your favorite, gyudon."

"Oh, I love gyudon!" said Lord Kasanoda. "I like the selection, simple but filling. I'm sure the family will like it, even if some they don't."

"Oh really?" said Namiko.

"Some are bound to," Ristu added.

"I think that's something that happens in every family," said Namiko.

* * *

After dinner, Ritsu and Namiko sat in the garden. "I can't believe you will be graduating this year, only a few more months..." She said, her tone sad.

"Me either. It will definitely be a big change." He looked over and noticed Namiko's glum expression. "Are you alright Namiko?"

She nodded. "I'll just miss being able to see you at school so much. I know you'll be busy training almost a whole year in Hokkaido." She sighed. "I will hardly see you."

He turned towards her and took her hands in his. "I will miss you too Namiko. Believe me."

"I believe you. I just hope that you'll be okay, wishing I could hold you in my arms and massage away those tough muscle knots after training..."

He chuckled. "You keep surprising me Namiko. Some girls wouldn't stick around for that year. It makes me happy that you will be."

"Of course I would. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I hope that one day we can live together like Hanako and Kyoya. I know that choosing to be with you is a tough choice and there are obstacles that will be need to be passed and hardships. I am willing to take all of those on as long as I can be with you."

"Namiko..." He blushed as Namiko leaned against him on the blanket in the garden.

"The moon is so pretty tonight, isn't it?" She asked.

"Not as beautiful as you." He mumbled, pulling a happy sigh from Namiko.

"I really do hope that your family will like me."

Ritsu nodded. "If they dont, it is their loss. Though they will respect you."

She cuddled closer, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "I love you Ritsu." She murmured as she leaned forwards and gently kissed him. "I dont know if I will survive though, without making out with you. It is my life essence at this point." She teased.

"Well I will make sure before I leave we can makeout enough to let you survive that entire year."

Namiko giggled and turned over, straddling him to lay on him and hug him. "I dont know how I ever lives without you."

Ritsu found himself running his hand through her thigh length hair, his heart racing. Rolling the two over, he ignited a fire between them, their lips moving together passionately. He refused to pull away just yet so he peppered her neck with kisses before breathing heavily near her ear.

She panted, giggling to herself, herself too, running her fingers through his shoulder blade length hair.

"I love you Namiko. I know it will be lonely... though I promise I will be always faithful. I dont want to let you go and I wont. I have plans for us. Just wait and I am sure I will make you so happy."

She blushed and nodded, hugging him to her, his ear over her racing heart as the two shared a tender moment.

* * *

Later that night, she looked at the clock, changing in the locker room into her regular clothing. 10pm, it was time for her to go home. She knew that Kyoya had inventory tonight, so he wouldn't be home for another three hours at the least.

On her way out, she was stopped by the manager. "Thank you for your hard work today." He said, handing her an envelope that held her tips for the night.

"Thank you so much sir. See you on Friday." She bowed, walking out the front door and boarding the one bus she had to take her route home.

Sighing to herself, she unlocked the front door, remembering the appointment.

* * *

 _Hanako was laying back on the paper covered doctors examination bed, Dr. Tomai sitting next to her._

 _"How is everything feeling?" She asked._

 _"Things are going well I think. My morning sickness is a lot less worse. I got scared the other day when I spotted some, but when I called the nurse she said it was normal."_

 _"Yes, sometimes if it is light spotting like that it can be normal. Though if you are ever worried about something or concerned, you can always call."_

 _Hanako nodded as the doctor turned to grab the bottle of bluish gel._

 _Everytime she came and got an ultrasound, it excited her, making her happy to get new photos and hear her child's heartbeat._

 _"Alright Ms. Kokan, let's get the show going, huh?" She asked, smiling._

 _Nodding excitedly, she watched as the doctor placed the cold gel on her stomach and grab a sensor, placing it on her stomach, smearing the gel._

 _"Alright, so, if you look on that screen." Said the doctor as she gestured to a projected image on a board, "So, the baby's bones are starting to harden from just tissue..." As the doctor listed everything that could be seen, it just made Hanako smile wider. "So, the heart can be heard now, if you'd like to hear. I can also tell you the gender if you'd like to know._

 _Hanako's eyes widened. "Wait, what did you say?" She asked._

 _"Did you want to know the gender?"_

 _Hanako nodded. "Yes please."_

 _"Well, let's see here. Ah! Mr. Ootori should be excited. Ms. Kokan, you're having a-"_

* * *

Hanako opened the door, seeing all the decor she had purchased before going to work. Nodding to herself, she moved to the kitchen. "How do I tell Kyoya?" She wondered. "Ah!"

She opened one of the books her mother had given her, "Alright! I will make tasty baby food, ask Kyoya to taste test it for me, and... Yes! This is perfect!"

It wasn't until way later that Kyoya came home, appearing sleepy.

"Hello Kyoya! Dinner is ready for you!"

He looked at her, "Hanako, you didn't have to."

She shook her head. "But, I really wanted to." She pouted, smiling at him as she hugged him.

"How did the baby treat you today?" He asked, gently petting her baby bump.

"Pretty good. No morning sickness today."

Kyoya smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. Looking down, he saw a box on the table, wrapped and a blue bow on top. "What is this?"

She winked. "Go take a seat then I will let you open your present."

He nodded and sat as Hanako, insistently, brought his plate to him. A salad with baby carrots and baby spinach. "Is there a theme I am supposed to catch onto?" He chuckled.

Hanako shrugged, "Maybe." She sang, patting the spot next to her as she placed a small white bowl next to her. "Open it." She said after he sat next to her, the two facing one another.

Nodding, he removed the bow, taking the lid off, revealing a soft cotton baby onesie that looked like a baby blue suit, the foot section of the onesie white, like oxfords. "This is a nice onesie." He smiled.

She nodded and then pushed the little bowl towards him. "I know it may seem an odd thing to taste test. This is baby food. It is my first attempt at making applesauce. I was hoping you'd test it for me. See if I need to improve or not."

Kyoya smirked. "You should know you may be punished should I get food poisoning."

She laughed, "Alright. Taste your son's food."

Kyoya's face went blank for a moment and he looked back up at her face. "W... What did you say?" He asked, gently caressing both of her cheeks in his hands.

"I found out the sex of the baby at my four month checkup. We are having a boy. We are having a son."

Kyoya's mouth dropped as he looked down at her stomach, placing his hands there next before placing a peck on her cheek and then forehead before hugging her tightly. "A son huh? Turns out mother's instinct is real."

Hanako felt tears slipping down her face as she hugged Kyoya, this moment feeling so sweet and warm. "I was thinking we tell your family and my mother and siblings tomorrow. You have off of work tomorrow, right?"

He nodded. "We better eat, because I've got plans with you later."

Hanako blushed as the two ate. As they finished their meals, Kyoya insisted on the two taking a bath together, which was so warm and comforting. Afterwards, the two laid on their futon, facing one another.

"Thank you Hanako." said Kyoya.

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"I know I am not a very outward person. It's difficult to show my emotions, but I am beyond happy that you decided to keep our baby. I am so thankful. Thank you Hanako."

She shook her head. "No thank you Kyoya. At first, I was worried about how all of this was going to turn out, but I think I am no longer afraid..." She paused for a moment. "Guess we need to come up with a name then, huh?" She giggled.

"I'd say you're right. Soon I'm sure that we will find one that is fitting." He chuckled, rolling so he was hovering over her, on his forearms and knees, placing tender kisses down her neck.

"K-k-kyoya?" She asked, biting her lip,

"Shhhh-" He gently silenced as he began kissing her, grunting as he relaying all of his passion to her. "If you want to, you can pay me back with your body." He winked.

Hanako laughed. "Pay you back for what?"

He smirked. "That check up was a week ago. I must punish you for not telling me sooner." He joked.

She blushed and laughed. "Alright Mr. Otori, do your worst!" She said, acting like an over dramatic actress from a soap opera.

Kyoya smiled and moved to kiss her again heavily. 'I love this woman. She has stuck with me. She is giving me a son. She even is working a job along with school to take some of the burden off of me. She deserves everything. Just how do I truly show her how I truly appreciate all she is done?'


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Kyoya woke the next moring first and looked towards Hanako still sleeping form next to him. Their blanket was cruelly drapped over but he still her swollen and round belly now having blown up from nearly flat to the size of half of a basketball.

'So,' he thought, 'we're having a son? A new Ohtori man. The first of the next generation. Who would have expected that I would be the father of the next step for our family's bloodline. Even before Fuyumi or even Yuuichi. That's kind of why I wanted a girl. With a son, everyone will look to him as future of our family. And if he's born in the conditions we're in now, everyone is already going to look towards him like he's a slight disappointment. With a girl, though sexist in nature, there would be a lot less pressure.'

He sighed a little over the idea the pressure his child would be born with now that it had been revealed he was a boy. However, he was able to brush it off and inatead focus on the more important matter at hand, letting their parents know the gender.

He scooted over to where his phone was charging and started to dial.

"Ohtori Manner, how many I direct your call?" answer the butler.

"Good morning Takeshi, may I please speak to which either one of my parents are available?" Kyoya requested.

"Right away Young Master Otori," said the butler as a long pause followed.

"Kyoya, good morning," his father's voice soon filled the silence.

"Good morning father, hope I didn't wake you," said Kyoya.

"No, your mother and I were in the middle of breakfast," his father assured him, "is everything alright?"

"Hanako learned the gender of our baby and we wish to share it with you as well as her own mother," said Kyoya.

"Hmm," Yoshio replied. His reaction seemed to be a mixture of intrigue and worry. "When can you and Ms. Kokan come to the mansion?"

"When would you like us?" Kyoya asked.

"Lunch time might be nice. We can eat and let Hanako tell us," said Yoshio.

"Lunch time it is then. I'll call Mrs. Kokan and see if she can come around that time as well," Kyoya.

"Yes please do," said Yoshio, "do you need me to send a car for you three?"

"No Father," Kyoya declared, "we need to do things like figuring out how to get to your house on our own."

"Very good," said Yoshio, "call me if lunch won't work."

"Yes, of course Father," said Kyoya, "see you soon."

He waited until his father hung up before he stated looking up the train and bus schedules for going to his family's home.

"Kyoya, what time is it?" he suddenly heard Hanako ask behind him.

"8 or so," Kyoya replied.

"Mmm, so late? Really?" Hanako giggled lightly as she sat up. "This son of yours is trying to make me sleep all the time. I'm so sleepy half the time."

Kyoya nodded. "Just means he and you are healthy and he's growing."

"Yes. Oh! I better get breakfast ready." She said, sitting up.

"Don't go out of your way for me," said Kyoya.

"Who else would I then?" Hanako said as a joke.

Kyoya could hear her standing up behind him and walking past him, gently patting his head, making him smile a little.

"When do we want to call our parents?" she asked as she got a few things out to cook.

"I already called my parents and my father invited us and your mother to the house for lunch where you can share the news about our son," said Kyoya.

"Oh, okay," said Hanako, "so we just need to call my mom?"

"Yes, when you have a chance," said Kyoya.

"Alright," Hanako, "where's my phone?"

Kyoya reached over and unplugged her phone from her charger and handed it to her, all without looking up from his own.

"Thanks, what are you doing anyway?" Hanako asked.

"Looking up some different schedules for local transportations to see what would work better to take to my parents' house," said Kyoya.

"Maybe we can see if Mom can give us a lift," Hanako said as she started to call her mom.

"Hello?" answered a different voice than she had been expecting.

"Oh, Dad, why are you on mom's phone?" Hanako asked.

"She's in the shower, what do you need?" Mr. Kokan asked sternly.

"I just wanted to speak to mom. I can call back," Hanako said as she started to hang up.

"What did you need, Hanako?" she heared her dad say.

"I can call back dad, don't worry about it," Hanako said as she hung up.

"Your father sounds as pleasant as ever," said Kyoya.

"Yeah I guess," said Hanako as she started working on breakfast again.

* * *

Kyoya and Hanako were in the middle of their meal when they heard Hanako's cell go off.

"I wonder if that's mom," Hanako said as she answered.

"Hanako? Your father said you called. Is everything okay?" asked Mrs. Kokan.

"Yeah, mom I'm fine. It's just, the Ohtoris want to invite you for dinner so I can tell you all what I'm having," said Hanako.

"Oh you found out the gender already? That's wonderful! Yeah I can come up for lunch. I may have to bring your brother and sister though," said Mrs. Kokan.

"Yeah, sure," said Hanako, "do you think you can give Kyoya and me a ride up as well?"

"Oh sure, of course, I'll swing by around a quarter to noon and pick you up," said Mrs. Hanako.

"Thanks Mom," said Hanako, glancing a smile at Kyoya, letting him know their ride was secured.

* * *

"Oh, I can't wait to find out what it is!" Mrs. Kokan squealed with delight as she hung up.

"Find out what what is?" Mr. Kokan asked from the breakfast table reading a newspaper.

Mrs. Kokan cast him an annoyed glance.

"Hanako's found out what her baby is," she said, "and Kyoya's parents invited us up to their home to tell me."

"Oh, well what's she having?" Mr. Kokan asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been told yet. That's why I'm going to the Otori's home for lunch to find out!" Mrs. Kokan snapped at her husband.

"Just you?" Mr. Kokan asked.

"Well, I'll probably take Matsuo and Koizumi with me," said Mrs. Kokan.

"What about me?" Mr. Kokan whined.

"What about you?" Mrs. Kokan snapped back.

"What am I going to do for lunch?" asked Mr. Kokan, curious and his voice sounding slightly hurt.

"Figure that out on your own. You're not coming with me though. You'll have to make sure you've made up with Hanak before I'll ever allow you back to the Ohtoris house!" Mrs. Kokan snapped again before she stormed out of the kitchen.

"Kids," she was heard calling out, "need you both to put on some of your nicer clothes."

"I wonder if I can at least get her to tell me later what the baby is," Mr. Kokan said softly, "I do kind of want to know." He sighed, hanging gus head, letting a lonw tear slip. "I... i want to forgive her. She is my child. Im just so angry... but... if things stay this way, this problem i created will never be fixed."

Mrs. Kokan stood behind the wall, pursing her lips after hearing his words.

Walking back into the room, she cleared her throat making her presence known. "You're right. This is your fault and you need to fix it. You won't be coming with us today, but I will tell you the gender when we get back home."

* * *

"Thanks for picking us up Mom," Hanako said as shd sat in the back seat with Kyoya and Koi while Matsuo sat in the front seat.

"No problem," Mrs. Kokan, "I'm excited to know what the baby is. Are your parents excited too Kyoya?"

"I'm sure in their own way they are," said Kyoya.

"I bet it's a girl! They're a lot cuter to dress up," said Koizumi.

"Of course it's a girl, Kyoya said it was," said Matsuo.

"Thank you for having so much faith in me," said Kyoya.

Soon the car was pulling up to the house. A butler was nice enough to come out and open the door for everyone.

"Your family is waiting for you in northwest conservatory," he instructed even though a maid was acting as a guide to the location.

"Thank you," Kyoya said, speaking as though he was still a resident of the mansion.

When the party came to the conservatory, they were surprised to see Kyoya's older brothers and sister there was well, helping themselves to the speared of food available.

"Oh, I didn't realize they would all be here," said Kyoya.

"Hello Koi!" Fuyumi said with delight before running over to the little girl, "how are you my dear?"

"I'm good," said Koizumi, "I taught Little Fuyumi a new trick."

"Oh, sounds adorable!" Fuyumi said as she led Koizumi to the food.

"Please feel free to eat your fill," Mrs. Otori said as she walked over to the other guests. She made a point of feeling Hanako's stomach. She seemed to be doing that more often anytime she saw Hanako.

She gave Hanako a reassuring smile before she took her hand off and allowed Hanako to pass.

"Oh hey Akido, how are things with Nobuko?" Hanako asked Kyoya's brother.

Akito smiled.

"Wonderful," he said happily, "we're having dinner tonight and I'm taking her with me to a cocktail party of a business client two days from now."

"Good to know you two are still strong together," said Kyoya.

"Yes, she's a wonderful girl," said Yoshio.

"Plus, we get great service and discounts at her family's salon," said Fuyumi.

"They do good work at fairly reasonable prices," said Mrs. Otori, "I've been recommending the salons to many different friends and colleagues."

"Good to know," said Hanako.

"So, Hanako, when do you feel ready to tell us what the baby's going to be?" Fuyumi asked getting impatient.

"You want to know now?" Hanako asked.

"Whenever you're ready," said Mr. Otori.

"Does everyone want to know now?" Hanako asked. Her mother, Kyoya's mother, his sister and her mother all nodded while some the men in the room looked like they could care less if they knew right this second.

"Well, okay, I'll tell you now, I guess," said Hanako. She felt Kyoya take her hand, "I'm having a boy."

"Oh!" Mrs. Kokan and Fuyumi both gasped as they ran over to her.

"That's great!" said Fuyumi as she hugged her tight.

"Congratulations sweetie!" said Mrs. Kokan.

"Kyoya, you were wrong?" Matsuo said in shock.

"I supposed so, this time," said Kyoya.

"Darn," Matsuo and Koizumi both muttered.

"A boy won't be any fun to dress up," Koizumi complained.

"Oh don't worry Koi, as this boys aunts, we'll make it fun to dress him up!" Fuyumi promised as she walked back to her.

"So, Kyoya, a son?" Yuuichi.

"Yes," Kyoya.

"Next generation to pass on the Otori name," said Akito.

"Yes, how about that?" said Kyoya, his voice a little unsure.

He felt a hand in his shoulder and saw it was his father's.

"Kyoya," he said, "I know you're thinking your son's going to be born with an extra amount of weight on his shoulders, but don't worry. Any child of yours I can imagine standing tall no matter what."

"Thank you Father," said Kyoya.

* * *

Later Yoshio sat in his office, stroking his beard.

"A grandson, a new Otori," he said to himself. A small smile graced his lips.

"I know this boy will be born with a little weight on his shoulders due to the circumstances of his father and mother, but I know he'll be fine. They will all be fine. I will be fine as well. I know should still be mad at his father over what happened, however, all I can think about is, I am the first among my friends and rivals so secure the future of my lineage! I am very please to be able to see how yhe next generation will be shape to make the Otori name raing supream."

Mrs. Otori came into his office, smiling at her husband. "A grandson."

He nodded, gesturing a seat to her.

She shook her head and walked over, taking a seat on his lap.

Mr. Otori's eyes widened. "Dear, you haven't sat with me like this since after Yuuichi was born."

"Im so happy." She hummed, leaning against him as he wrapped an arm around her, continuing to read his work emails.

* * *

After Mrs. Kokan dropped Hanako and Kyoya at home, she went with her youngest children to a baby store, insisting on buying more boy things.

"Mom? Isnt it a bit soon to buy all of this. It is still early isnt it? Couldnt it change? Or what if what they say is wrong and it is a girl?" Matsuo asked. "Get gender neutral things." He suggested.

She smirked. "You know, when you become a husband and a father someday you'll be the true voice of reason."

He chuckled.

"Ew! Married! Yuck." Koi snickered, sticking her tongue out as she grabbed a book from the shelf. "Momma, can we get this for the baby?"

Mrs. Kokan looked at the title, "ABC's and Numbers" she smiled. "This is perfect sweetie." She encouraged.

"Oh! And this one!"

"Animals and Their Sounds"

After picking out some books and toys, Mrs. Kokan took them home, walking in and finding her husband asleep on the couch.

"Alright you two, go play while I start on dinner."

She smiled, watching the two run off towards their dogs, letting them out and bringing them to their rooms.

Walking into the kitchen, she filled a pot with water and put it on the stove to boil. As she was turned towards the counter, she felt two very familiar warm arms wrap around her body, seeing his salt and pepper hair on her shoulder.

She had to admit, it felt nice, being held like this. Seemed like years since it had happened last. "I've missed this."

She almost felt something in him click as he turned her towards him, pushing her back to the counter, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her passionately.

He looked into her eyes as he pulled away, his face unsure, almost unsure of if she would be upset with him.

She blushed and kissed him again. "Welcome back." She hummed, seeing the man she knew start to return.

He smiled lightly. "So... what gender did they say the baby was?" He asked, his voice wavering.

"Is Katashi showing up for dinner?" She asked first.

"Actually... he called me today. His roommates, after finding out about how Katashi treated Hanako have kicked him out. No one wants to share a dorm with him, so he is moving back into his room here."

Mrs. Kokan nodded. "Maybe he deserves it. Sure it will teach him a lesson." She sighed and looked at her husband, handing him two photos upside down. "When was the last time you bumped into Hanako?"

He pursed his lips. "Not too long ago at that diner she works at."

She nodded. "Well one photo is the most recent ultrasound and the other we took of Hanako and Kyoya today. Look at both please."

He nodded, nervous. Flipping them over, he couldn't help but smile at seeing such a happy photo of his daughter. It was still very hard to accept. His first daughter was happy and having a baby with a man she loved. He sighed, seeing her very round belly.

Looking at the next one, he felt as if his heart was exploding. This was his grandchild and he had basicallly cast it away to sea. Shaking his head.

"I will talk to her. I know I am stubborn, but I am sure we can at least talk in a civilzed manner."

Mrs. Kokan rolled her eyes and smirked. She went back to stirring the pot and as Mr. Kokan left the room, she called out, "She is having a boy!"

Mr. Kokan's eyes widened for a moment. "A boy, huh?" He murmured to himself.

* * *

"We're going to have to tell all of your friends, aren't we?" Hanako asked when she and Kyoya were home and she was getting a pile of laundry ready for wash.

"Yes, I suppose so," said Kyoya, "and lord help us, we'll be getting a lot of suggestions for Tamaki Jr. I just know it."

"Well, what's wrong with the name Tamaki?" asked Hanako.

"Other than it's forever affiliated with a certain idiot I've know far too long, nothing I suppose," said Kyoya.

"Oh come on, don't forget who it was that helped me out when I first found out about being pregnant," Hanako reminded him.

Kyoya raised an eye at her, "Yes, yes he did. He would be the one friend I knew I could count on to forever be a help and rely on."

* * *

"Well, it does smell better in here," Hikaru and Kaoru both said as they walked into the apartment. Each had a small dish in their hand of some food.

"Well we have been working on making this more of a home for us and our child," said Kyoya.

"Not much longer I hope," said Tamaki. He too held a dish of food in his hand

"Who knows," said Hanako, "that'll depend on how long it takes to prove to Kyoya's dad we really are in love and well have accept the consequences of our actions."

"Your father sure is complicated," said Namiko walking in with Haruhi. They also had some food with them and immediately took them to the kitchen to properly prepare them and the other hosts' dishes for eating.

"But at least he's fair. I'm more grateful to him for what he has done. He did a hell lot more than my own father."

"Yes, father has a way to aid us but make us really work hard for what we want and need," said Kyoya.

"Hey everybody, sorry we're late!" Hunny sheered as he and Mori walked into the room, "Takashi was running late with his date."

"Oh Mori-Senpai, did we interrupt your evening?" Hanako asked.

"No, we were suppose to catch an early movie already," Mori assured her.

"Hey, Hana-Chan, look what my mon found for you!" Hunny sheered as he raced over to her with a big pink box and opened it for her. Inside were six neatly placed small cakes. "They pregnancy cakes, they have a lot vitamins and supplements a pregnant mommy might need. Neat huh?"

"Oh, they look yummy!" said Hanako.

"Yeah, they do," said Namiko, looking at them over Hanako's shoulder, "I actually want to try one even if I'm not pregnant."

"Don't worry Nami-Chan, I brought cakes for everyone else as well," said Hunny.

"Thank you Senpai," said Namiko.

"I guess dinner's ready," Haruhi said as she started carrying plates filled with the foods all the friends had brought.

"Mmm, hungry," said the twins.

"Hey, Hikaru, I was curious about the dish you brought," said Haruhi, "It looked foreign."

"Oh yeah, it's from," Hikaru started to say.

"Your teacher girlfriend," Kaoru muttered.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hikaru was quick to say, "At least not yet. Anyway, Ms. Olsson had told me about a dish from her home country that I thought looked good so I decided to try it. Is that wrong."

"No, no," everyone assured him.

"Yes," Kaoru said under his breath.

"Anyway, we didn't invite you all here to discuss our teacher's exotic foods," said Kyoya, "We invited you here to tell you what Hanako is having."

"Oh!" everyone said with delight.

"Yes, yes, tell us!" Tamaki insisted.

"It is a boy." Hanako smiled.

"Oh mon ami!" Tamaki teared up, hugging Kyoya tightly.

"Thats great Kyoya-senpai!"

"Yeah." Mori said, with a big smile on his face.

"Oh, Hanako!" Namiko cried, holding her tightly, a gently hand on Hanako's belly. She immediately moved when she felt Hanako tense up. "Are you okay, Hanako?"

Kyoya immediately looked at her. "What is wrong?"

She shook her head and took Kyoya's hand and placed on the most outward part of her stomach. She knew he wouldn't feel it yet, but she could. "The baby is moving inside me."

Everyone got quiet.

"What does it feel like Hana-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

"It... its almost like butterflies or like a very light tumbling sensation."

"That is kind of cool!" Hikaru said, looking at Kyoya for permission to touch her stomach. "So weird to think that you two were the first of all of us to have children first."

Kyoya smiled some. "So, Haruhi, when do you leave for America?"

Everyone looked over, shocked.

"What is he talking about Haru-chan?" Honey-senpai asked.

Haruhi sighed. "Well, I guess I'll just tell you all now then. I have put in my papers for the university. I'm going to America this following spring for two years and will finish my last two years here. I'll visit on breaks and such of course."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kaoru asked, sounding a little hurt.

Haruhi shrugged. "I just truly decided myself, honestly. I just told my Tamaki and my family not that long ago. I asked Tamaki not to tell you guys so I could tell you myself."

"We will miss you Haru-chan." Honey-senpai pouted, but the smiled. "When you come back, we will celebrate! I'll bring the cake!"

Haruhi smiled. "Of course Honey-senpai." She looked at Ritsu. "While we are on the subject, Ritsu, when do you leave for your year training?"

"What?" Mori asked.

Namiko's smile faded some. "After he graduates, he will be leaving. He'll be in Hokkaido for a year training." Namiko leaned into his side.

Ritsu nodded. "Yes, it is mandatory for each son of the syndicate leader, after he graduates to do so."

"That will be so rough. But fun too!" Honey-senpai smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked at one another. "We will be heading to France and Italy with our mother for a short while, to learn all fashion styles. We won't be more than a couple months though."

"So, Namiko, what are you planning on doing after you graduate?"

Namiko pursed her lips. "Well it is important to me to explore something, so I'm going to apply for the Ouran University Scholarship to study art and become a painter."

Ritsu smiled.

Tomomi nodded and looked at her reflection in the teacup. "Everyone is staying so close but going so far." She hummed.

This silenced everyone, all of them looking at her curiously.

"In the beginning, you all hated me, and I knew why. Though, I'm glad that I've pulled myself through and have gotten to know all of you as I have. After we all graduate, I hope we all will stay very close." She raised her teacup for a toast. "To prosperity."

Everyone clanked their cups gently before cheering, "To prosperity."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Mmm, that was filling," said Hunny as he patted his stomach, wiping a little bit of sauce from the corner of his lip.

"Yeah, it was good," said Haruhi as she, Namiko and Hanako moved into the kitchen to clean the dishes.

"I hope you didn't get too full Haruhi, don't forget we're going to my estate after this," Tamaki reminded her, "right?" he asked, sounding nervous.

"Yes, and don't worry I'm fine," Haruhi assured him, "in fact maybe we should probably get going."

"Yes please do," Kyoya said, "I have an early morning shift tomorrow." His tired tone as polite as possible.

"So Kyoya-Senpai," Hikaru said.

"How does it feel being wrong about your baby's gender?" asked Kaoru.

"Hmm, it is what it is," said Kyoya, "the only thing that matters, that ever mattered was that it was born healthy and happy."

"Hey, Kyoya, do you have any ideas for a name?" Tamaki asked.

"Not yet," Kyoya said, starting to get annoyed.

"What do you think of naming after say,"Tamaki started to say.

"No, we're not naming the baby after you. I can assure you of that," Kyoya quickly said.

"Oh," Tamaki moaned.

"Tamaki, look at it this way. With two Tamakis, things would get confusing," said Hanako.

Tamaki sighed. "I supposed."

"Come on Senpai, let's get going," said Haruhi walking over to him and taking his hand.

"Well, if you insist Princess," Tamaki said smoothly and stood up.

"Come on, that includes all of you," said Kyoya.

"See ya," said the twins.

"Bye-bye little boy Hanako!" Hunny said as he kissed Hanako's belly.

Kyoya loudly cleared his throat.

"Thanks for coming," Hanako said to Hunny and Mori walking out with him.

Mori nodded and smiled at her.

Hanako shut the door behind him.

"So, that was fun, huh?" she asked Kyoya.

"Yes," said Kyoya, "this was a nice evening."

Hanako walked over and wrapped her arms around him, smirking. "You can get quite grumpy at night sometimes." She teased, walking into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

He smirked very slightly, rolling his eyes. "By the way, when is your next appointment?"

"In two weeks." She winked. "If you can't go I'll see if my mom could come with me."

He nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

Suddenly the phone rang, shocking both of them.

Kyoya squinted at the clock, seeing it was nearly 11pm. "Who would be calling this late?" He groaned.

"I'll get it." Hanako said, picking it up. "Otori residence?"

"H-Hanako?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh... Hi dad."

Kyoya looked over at her, his widening just slightly.

"Hello. Look, um... your mother told me you're having a boy?"

Hanako nodded. "Yes sir. I went to my five month check up and they concluded it was a boy."

"That's... great news. Um... so, I've been talking with your mother and want to try and mend somethings between us. What do you and Kyoya say to dinner tomorrow night at your diner?"

Hanako turned to look at Kyoya. "Hey, do you know what time you'll be getting out of work tomorrow?"

He bit his cheek in thought. "Well I do have a 5am start time, I should be out by 3pm. Why?" He asked, curious.

"Um... dad wants us and he and mom to go to dinner at my work to talk."

Kyoya nodded. "I have no issue with that."

"Sure," She asked him. "Does 6pm work for you and mom?"

"Yes. Sorry for calling so late. Good Night." He said, hanging up.

Hanako felt a tear slip as she laid down. "Do you think he's turning over a new leaf? Trying to fix it?"

Kyoya shrugged. "I'm not sure. But it is best that we go and listen. I do hope that things are mended." He concluded before taking off his glasses and laying next to Hanako, wrapping his arm around Hanako falling right to sleep.

* * *

"Hmm, that was a fun evening, huh?" Namiko said as she and Ritsu walked into her house.

"Yeah," Ritsu agreed.

"What do you want to do this weekend after our training with your father?" she asked.

"Um, don't know how long your preparing training will go," said Ritsu.

"At most, do you want to catch a late movie then? Just to get out of the house?" Namiko asked.

"Yeah, sure, we can do that," said Ritsu as he wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled at him, her cheeks turning a rosy pink. "You know, it's been a while since I've gotten that really good, heat me up, kind of kiss." She teased.

Ritsu chuckled. "I should fix that, huh?" He asked, crooking an eyebrow as he leaned down, tightening his hold on her waist.

Gasping she tightening her grip, not an inch between the two.

"Ahem!"

"We're not interrupting anything are we?" Dad-K warned

"Oh crap," Namiko muttered as she and Ritsu turned and saw her fathers walking into the living room, Nobu was holding a hammer in his hands.

"Hi dads," she said, "what's with the hammer?" She asked, her tone wavering.

"Oh we were hanging some stuff in the baby's room," said Nobu.

"But, we're always prepared to hammer in some brains if need be!" said Kyo.

"Oh god!" Namiko moaned as she hid her face in Ritsu's shirt.

"How was your eveing over at Hanako's anyway?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, good, we found out what she's having," said Ritsu.

"Oh really?" said Nobu. He looked at Kyo, "it should be time to find out what our baby is, shouldn't it?"

"We can, but we already know, it's a girl," said Kyo.

"So sure Dad-K?" asked Namiko, "Kyoya-Senpai thought his baby would be a girl and guess what? They're having a son instead."

"Oh it's a boy? Wonderful," said Nobu.

"Yes that is," Kyo agreed, "however, no offense to him or anything, but he's a first time father. I'm a second timer. You pick up things."

"Sure Dad-K," said Namiko, "but seriously when are we going to officially know it's a girl?"

"Sachi did say she was going to have the appointment soon. Maybe we should call her?" Nobu asked.

"Good idea," Kyo agreed as he pulled out his phone, "Hi Sachi Sweetie? How are you? Taking good care of our bundle? Yes, yes we are calling to learn. Uh-huh, Uh-huh, oh, I see! Thank you! Did you get the last check? Oh good. Yes you should come by and see the room. It's going to be perfect! Mmm-hmm. Mmm-hmm, sure, just Namiko's really busy right now. Sure, see you then. Bye-bye."

He hung up and looked at his daughter.

"She's coming over tonight," he stated, "your birth mother will be here to tell us the gender."

"Oh, this is going to be so cool. We can study here then." said Namiko.

"Sure," said Ritsu.

"Thanks," said Nobu.

"Did Sachi tell you over the phone what it is?" Namiko asked.

"Maybe," Kyo teased, "I do know she wanted to tell us personally, that's why she had the appointment alone."

"Ah, she was like that when she was pregnant with Namiko. She had to be the one to tell us," said Nobu.

"That's sweet of her," said Namiko.

'Maybe she did have a little motherly instincts in her after all,' she thought.

* * *

Namiko laid on the couch with Ritsu, her dads working in the nursery. "This is relaxing." She hummed, gently running a finger up and down his slightly hairy chest from the opening in his tops buttons.

Ritsu nodded, falling asleep on the couch, holding her tightly. He smiled, making what sounded like a happy groaning noise as he snuggled further against the couch.

She smiled as his hold on her tightened, closing her eyes.

Just as the two snoozed off, the door opened, revealing a six month pregnant Sachi. Her hair was a little longer than before, her stomach so round.

She noticed the two and smiled, petting her belly before walking towards where she heard noise.

"Nobu-san? Kyo-san?" She asked, seeing the two hanging up photos in the nursery.

"This is precious." Her voice startling the two.

"Oh! Hello Sachi-chan!" Kyo said, petting her rounded belly. "Hello baby." He hummed, looking up at Sachi first for permission before placing a very paternal kiss on the peak of her stomach.

"Hello mom." Namiko said as she saw the trio come in as she and Ritsu had been studying.

"Hello Namiko."

Kyo, smiled, practically bouncing out of his seat. "So, Sachi-san, what is the gender?"

"The doctor concluded that it is a girl." She stated blunting while showing a slight smile.

"I knew it!" Kyo cheered.

"Finally, it'll be even around here." Namiko giggled, Ritsu hugging her from behind. "A girl, this is sure to be exciting. I bet that Hanako's son and my sister will be best friends."

* * *

Haruhi sat with Tamaki was they drove to his house. The plan was she was going to spend the weekend with him, seeing as Ranka was going on a small business trip.

Pulling in front of the large mansion, Haruhi looked up at it, thinking back to all of the events that had taken place.

She was going to America soon, Namiko was going to have a new sister, her a new cousin, Kasanoda is leaving for a year, Kyoya and Hanako will be parents, it was a lot to take in.

"A boy! A boy, Haruhi!" Tamaki cheered. "I'm so excited." His cheers making her thoughts a distant memory.

A butler moved, opening her and Tamaki's doors.

Moving inside, they passed maids that were leaving for the night, saying good night to each of them.

Haruhi sat down, her purple dress billowing some as she flopped back onto the bed. "Yes. I'm feeling quite excited myself." Feeling a sudden shift in the bed, she watched as Tamaki crawled onto his large bed next to her.

"I love you Haruhi." He stated, no bumbling.

Blushing, "I love you t-t-t-oo," She stammered, her cheeks pink.

"I'm so sorry Haruhi."

Confused she looked at him, her brows furrowed. "For what?"

"For being upset. Being upset about your decision for your dream. You must have been sad that I didn't accept it at first."

Haruhi shook her head. "No, it's not like that at all." She paused. "I mean, of course I was sad. Worried about the same exact things."

"Same things?"

"Well..."

Tamaki hooked a gentle finger under chin, their sight connecting with one another. "You can tell me."

As her eyes became glossy from held back tears, she nodded. "I was worried that while I was gone, you'd forget about me and move on."

Clenching his teeth in sadness, he shook his head. "I could never do that!" He said, his tone a little higher than normal. "Haruhi, you are the only princess for me. I know that it took forever for me to get it, but... I know that I love you. Even if it meant that I had to wait five years... ten years even for you, I would."

Feeling her heart swell in her chest, she pressed her lips against his, her lips moving fluidly but with haste against his. She moaned against him, happy. She never knew that she would be this passionate, but she loved it.

Gasping, Tamaki moved, now hovering on his hands and knees over her. His chest against hers.

Velvety lips moved together, filling the room with lite noises of hums from the passion invoked from each connection and release of their lips.

Tamaki didn't stop though. He moved his lips down her neck, placing kiss after kiss there, pulling sounds out of Haruhi that he never knew existed.

"H-Haruhi." He panted, backing up a little, his eyes like a sapphire reflecting flames.

Haruhi bit her lip. "I'm so sorry!" She said. "I didn't mean to take it tha-"

Tamaki placed a finger against her lips. "Don't feel sorry princess. I must ask, you can say no of course." He promised.

Haruhi nodded.

"If we continue, we might head down a road I'm not sure that you're ready fo-"

"I'm ready." She stated.

Tamaki's eyes widened, looking at her. "What?" He asked, almost as if he was double checking what she had just said.

"I'm on birth control. I have been for a while to regulate some female problems... anyways... if you want, we can." She sighed. "It is something I would like to do with you. I've thought about it a couple times... just been too nervous to bring it up."

"Haruhi..." Tamaki said, in shock but in awe. "Are you really sure?"

"Of course. Just make sure you wear protection."

"Oh Haruhi!" He smiled, his lips attacking hers again as the two lovingly caressed and held one another.

His hands roamed her body softly, almost like a massage as they kissed while Haruhi's hand moved into his golden blonde locks.

"Tamaki." She sighed, smiling nervously as she laid before him, now completely exposed and vulnerable. Worried about being so... open... she wrapped her arms around the front of her.

Tamaki shook his head respectfully, taking her hands gently in his and kissing the palms of them. "Princess. You are the most beautiful maiden. Please, allow me to love you in the way that only your prince can."

Haruhi blushed. 'How is he not panicking?' she wondered as the two prepared for this act.

Tamaki almost seemed to sense exactly what she was thinking. Taking one of her hands, he placed it over his heart, biting his lip. "Do you feel that?"

Haruhi gasped as she could feel the nervous beating of his heart. "Are you okay? Your heartbeat is like a dragonfly's wings. So fast." She stated, her tone in awe.

He nodded. "I am just as nervous as you are. Believe me. I want this with you, as long as you want it too."

She nodded. "Yes. I do... my prince." She said, knowing full well it would make him smile.

"Thank goodness princess." He mused as he leaned down.

In between kisses and panting, she could see Tamaki removing his pants and boxers and feel him gently rubbing her knees, moving her legs apart. Looking into her eyes for assurance once more, kissing her passionately before becoming one with her, the feelings flooding them heavily into the night.

Haruhi clenched her teeth and groaned. "Oh god."

"A-are you okay Haruhi? Can you handle it?" He panted, sounding worried.

She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved, feeling that she never wanted this to end.

At the end, Tamaki laid on her, resting his head in the nape of Haruhi's warm neck, placing one more kiss there, panting heavily while Haruhi ran her dainty fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Haruhi."

She blushed, smiling "I love you, Tamaki."

* * *

Later that Night, after some convincing, Namiko and Ritsu were laying in her bed, the door shut and the moonlight shining into her large window.

Laying on his back next to her, Ritsu removed the ponytail holder from his hair, which now reached to the bottom of his shoulder blades since she had first met him, she could see a sadness on his face.

"Ritsu? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said.

"Ritsu..." She sighed sadly, looking at him, turning on her side towards him.

"I've just been having thoughts."

Her eyes widened in worry. "T-thoughts? Did I do something wrong?"

Ritsu shook his head, immediately understanding what she was assuming. "No, you did nothing wrong. I'm not breaking up with you."

"Oh..." Namiko said, "sorry."

"It's fine. I'm more so worried about when I leave. I hate the idea I will be away from you for an entire year. To top it all off, I can only write to you, unless given permission to do otherwise." He turned on his side, caressing her cheek. "I will miss you so much. I know it is uncharacteristic of me to say so, but you can bet I will never let you go once I return."

Namiko smiled as a tear fell. "I'd be lying if I were to say that I wouldn't miss you as well. Though, I know that you love me. I will always be here for you." She leaned in close, placing a kiss on his cheek. "I will be here, waiting for you to return to me."

"Namiko..." He said, breathless, his heart beating faster at the thoughts on his mind. "I love you."

"I love you too Ritsu."

Laying there in the silence, Namiko listened, waiting to listen for her fathers to go to bed, their room on the other side of the house before rolling over, now straddling Ritsu.

"N-Namiko?!" He gasped.

She shook her head and looked into his eyes. "Listen, I know we have talked about this before, but... If you want, we can. If you would like to, I would like to give myself over to you completely."

"But... You know there could be consequences... like pregnancy."

Namiko shook her head. "Don't worry. I convinced my fathers that I needed birth control for the side effect that it will ease my cramps." She winked.

Furrowing his brows in thought, he placed his hands on Namiko's hips, squeezing them slightly, pulling a happy sigh from Namiko.

Namiko leaned down, still straddling him, her head resting on his chest as his arms wrapped around her.

"You're really sure about this?" He asked, running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded. "I'm sure about you. I'm sure about my future with you. I know that I will never want anyone other than you." She whispered, placing a kiss on his chest. "But, if you really dont want to it is okay. I will understand."

He gulped, kissing her heavily as she embedded her fingers into his hair. Her body moved against his passionately but gently as he held her to him as tight as ever.

"Of course. I have wanted this so much. But i wanted to ensure that we were both truly ready."

It wasn't long until she was bare before him, her cheeks rosy pink and her eyes so full of emotion, almost feeling like they could swallow him whole, like pools of liquid aquamarine. She was so beautiful to him. "I am ready for you. Not only sexually, but im ready for all that comes with you.

'Is now the time?" He wondered, smiling. 'I think it really is.' He furrowed his brows slightly in thought. 'Im leaving soon and that time is going to come quickly. If I am going to do this, better do it now '

Ritsu then removed his shirt and pants.

Namiko gulped, his muscular body so breathtaking to her. She sat up a little, wrapping her arms around Ritsu and pulling him down, groaning at the feel of their skin together.

Ritsu looked into her eyes, kissed her lips and made a kiss trail down to the nape of her neck before pushing into her, caressing her cheek. "God..." he groaned, smiling at the pleasure he was experiencing.

Namiko clenched her teeth in pain for a moment, "One second." She begged, breathing in and out after he'd become completely one with her.

"Are you okay?" asked Ritsu, his expression full of concern.

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah. It just... hurts a little. Just stay where you are for a moment?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course."

After a moment, she nodded for him to continue, moans exiting her.

Ritsu couldn't believe that this was how it felt. It wasn't even just sexual pleasure, but it was also emotional. There were so many emotions running through him that it was hard for him to keep up. He watched her beneath him, her expression one of complete bliss.

Even though he had been scared, he knew that this had been a good decision for tonight. He knew that had they not, it would have driven him crazy. Probably Namiko as well.

Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her as the two peaked, panting heavily as Namiko buried her one hand into his hair while she lightly scraped her nails up his smooth and muscular back.

The two laid there, happy and satisfied, panting and holding one another close. Ritsu's eyes were open, watching as Namiko's were shut, her face peaceful as she rested next to him, her head resting on his arm on her pillow.

He ran his hand through her hair, making her hum.

"Namiko... I have something to ask you. It is quite... important."

She nodded, looking directly into his eyes.

"Well, since I'm going to be leaving in less than two months, I wanted to make sure I gave you this before hand." He said, handing her a tiny velvet box.

"Ritsu?!" She asked, confused.

"Please, just... just open it."

Nodding, she found inside of it a ring. Nothing extremely flashy but vintage. It was dark gray on the band, a diamond in the middle, clutched by what seemed to be dragons claws.

"This ring has been used for all of my family's generations for nearly two centuries, my mother even wore it during her engagement to my father before their wedding." He paused, swallowing hard. "I know that you're still in high school, but by the time I'm done you'll have graduated. I want you to know that I want a future for the both of us. Please, accept my proposal Namiko?"

Eyes wide and breathless, "Yes, Yes I will."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Kyoya, where's my scarf?" Hanako asked as shs digged in through the laundry basket.

"Your work one?" Kyoya asked from his laptop.

"Yeah, my work one," said Hanako.

"Check the laundry line," said Kyoya, "I usually hang it out to dry just in case."

"Oh, thanks," said Hanako as she checked the line and sure enough her scarf was hanging there. She took it down and wrapped it around her neck, "how do I look?"

"Work ready," said Kyoya.

"You barely looked at me!" Hanako whined.

"I apologize," said Kyoya, "do you need me to do a full love speech like Tamaki?"

"At least to know you are serious in what you're saying," said Hanako.

"Of course I'm serious, I just need to get this paper done. I need to really keep up my grades now you know," said Kyoya.

Hanako sighed, "right, my fault."

"Now don't start that," said Kyoya, looking at her.

She sighed. "Sorry for interrupting your work. I'll leave you be." She said, a tear falling threatening to fall.

Just then the doorbell rang. Hanako staggered to the door and opened it to see Tomomi.

"Oh hi," said Hanako, "what's up?"

"I came over to see what the baby was since I couldn't come over yesterday," said Tomomi.

"You mean you were avoiding Namiko?" asked Kyoya.

"Kyoya, come on," said Hanako, "you can come in real fast. I'll have to leave soon for work."

"Oh, maybe I can walk with you," said Tomomi as she sat down.

"Sure," said Hanako, "so, about the baby," she paused, "it's a boy!"

"Oh that's wonderful! Congratulations!" said Tomomi.

"Thanks," said Hanako, "I'm so excited! It feels like my life is really starting to come full circle."

"Oh hey, speaking of that, check this out," Tomomi said, reaching into her bag, handing Hanako a pamphlet as they sat around the table.

"What this?" Hanako asked as she looked it over. The front read Unabara Navy Academy. "Navy Academy?" Hanako asked out loud.

"I decided I want to enroll. There's a part of me that still wants to sail on boats. I figured I'm a strong independent enough girl. I'll find a way to sail on my own. Then my dad found out about this new academy and he says if I can pass the entrance exam with high enough marks, he and my mom can find a way to help cover most of the cost."

"Well good for you," said Kyoya, "I think it's a very good plan for your future."

"Thanks, that's what my dad said," said Tomomi, "I just hope I can finally learn how to sail for real."

"The navy would probably be your best bet if you truly do wish to learn that," said Kyoya.

"Oh, I do. I've always been fascinated with sailing and boats. I bet I'll make a great captain even," said Tomomi.

"Hello?" Hunny poked his head into the doorway, inviting himself in with his usual big grin.

"Thank you for not knocking, yet again..." Kyoya mumbled, reading the paper he had.

"Sorry, but I brought more of those expecting mother cakes for Hana-Chan!" said Hunny, holding up a big pink box.

"Oh, thank you Hunny," said Hanako, "if you had some other regular cakes, I'd offer to make us some tea."

"Oh, I did," Hunny said reveling a second pink box, giggling.

"Oh good, I'll get started," said Hanako as she hurried to the kitchen.

"Not too much, you still have to get to work," Kyoya reminded her.

"Yes, I know," said Hanako.

"Where's your big guy friend?" Tomomi asked.

"Oh he's on a date with his girlfriend, Lim-Chan," said Hunny as he took a seat at the table. Then he noticed Tomomi's pamphlet on the table. "What's this?" he asked as studied it.

"It's mine," said Tomomi, "I'm hoping to attend here after high school."

"You want to join the navy?" Hunny asked.

"Yes, if only to learn how to be a sailor or even captain of a boat someday," said Tomomi.

"You want to sail a boat someday, Tomo-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"I've always had a fascination for boats," said Tomomi.

"Maybe I should show you my boat some time," said Hunny.

"You have a boat?" asked Tomomi.

"Yep, The Bun-Bun!" said Hunny, "you'd like it! In fact why don't I take you to see it this weekend?!"

"Uh," Tomomi said looking at Kyoya and Hanako for help.

"They can come too," said Hunny.

"We'll have to see what our schedules are," said Hanako.

"You'll like my boat, I promise," Hunny assured her.

"Uh, sure, why not? It might be nice to see," Tomomi finally agreed.

"Here's everybody's tea," Hanako said as she carried over a tray with three cups and one travel mug.

"What's that for?" asked Hunny.

"Me, I have to go to work soon, so I'm taking me tea to go," said Hanako, "it'll keep me awake." She also reached over and grabbed a small piece of cake and threw it into her mouth. "And that will give me more energy."

"Oh, wait, I'm waking with you, aren't I?" Tomomi said as she gulped down her tea.

"Sure, but let's get going," said Hanako.

"Be careful," said Kyoya, "I love you."

"Love you too," Hanako said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye, Hunny, we'll talk about the boat trip later, I guess," said Tomomi as she followed Hanako out.

"Do you ever feel nervous about Hana-Chan walking to work alone?" Hunny asked as the girls left.

"Everyday," Kyoya admitted, "however, my schedule doesn't always make me available to escort her there and back."

"Hmm," Hunny said as he took a small nibble of his cake.

* * *

"That Hunny guy seems nice, I guess," Tomomi said as she and Hanako walked together.

"Oh yeah he's super nice," said Hanako.

"Is he one of those super smart kids that got moved up several grades or something?" Tomomi asked.

"No, he's close to twenty," Hanako, "he's like the oldest of Kyoya's friends."

"Really?" said Tomomi, "wow."

"I know," said Hanako, "I think he use to have a crush on me."

"Do you think you would have been happier with him instead of Kyoya?" asked Tomomi.

"Oh no, Kyoya's the one for me," said Hanako.

Soon the two arrived at Hanako's work.

"Thanks for walking with me. Are you going to be okay walking home from here?" asked Hanako.

"Yeah, I'll be okay, see you at school. Take care of yourself and your boy!" said Tomomi as she waved to Hanako and started to walk home.

Tomomi had walked down a few blocks when she started to notice a few rough looking boys on the street across from her. She also couldn't help but notice they were looking her way. She did her best to ignore them and keep walking. However, out of the corner of her eye she could see the boys crossing the street to her side. Tomomi did her best to keep walking without letting on she was nervous.

"Hey girl,"

"Where you going?

She heard the boys call out to her. Tomomi tried to ignore them and keep walking.

"Hey, you ignoring us?"

"Why you walking away so fast?"

'Just go away! Just go away!' Tomomi pleaded.

Suddenly someone grabbed her arm. She gasped and turned around to see the boys all around her.

"Hey you're cute," said one.

"You want to come have some fun with us?"

"No please let me go!" Tomomi pleaded as she pulled away.

"Why, don't want to hang out with us?" another asked as she was grabbed from behind and pulled into an ally.

"No! Don't!" Tomomi shouted. She screamed and struggled to get free but the boys circled around laughing evil like.

Suddenly one of them let out a screen of terror and seemed to vanish from view.

"What the?" his friends all asked as the looked around.

Then another one disappeared the same way, complete with the screen of terror.

"Hey what's going on here?" one goon asked right as another followed suit.

Soon more vanaished until the only two holding Tomomi were left.

"The fuck's going on?!" asked the one holding her arm.

Suddenly they heard a few footprints coming from the shadows and suddenly Hunny came into view.

"Let, her, go, NOW!" he snapped.

"This kid your little brother or something?" asked the boy holding Tomomi from beind.

"No, but I'm her friend and picking on my friends is a big NO-NO!" Hunny shouted as he leaped up and kicked him in the head, knocking him down, almost taking Tomomi with him.

"Oh shit!" the last remaing boy shouted as he dropped Tomomi's arm and took off running.

"Oh no you don't!" Hunny shouted as he ran after him. Tomomi watched the two run off back into the shadows and suddenly she heard a cry of pain, worse than any other she had heard.

Soon Hunny came back in to view.

"You okay Tomo- Chan?" he asked.

"Ye, yeah," said Tomomi, still a little shaken. "What, what happened back there?"

"Don't worry, nothing he won't survive from," said Hunny. He gently took her hand. "Come on, let's get you home."

"What are you doing here?" Tomomi asked.

"I felt weird having you and Hana-Chan walking alone for some reason. So I told my driver to take me home this way. Good thing I did," said Hunny.

"Yeah," said Tomomi as she let Hunny led her on until she realized Hunny had led her to a limo.

"Is this your car?" Tomomi asked.

"Yeah, get in, we'll take you home," said Hunny.

"Oh sure thank you," Tomomi sputtered as she climbed in.

Hunny reached over and took her hand. "Don't worry, you'll calm down a little once you get home," he assured her.

"Yeah, sure," said Tomomi.

All too soon the car had pulled up to a big looking house with a girl who looked like Tomomi standing outside of it looking confused and holding a big pink box.

"Tomomi?" she said as Hunny helped Tomomi out.

"Oh, hi Nana," Tomomi replied softly.

"What is going on here? Why are you riding in a limo?" Nana asked urgently.

"I was attacked on my way home from visiting Hanako," said Tomomi. Hunny gently took her hand and led her towards her front door.

"You were what?!" Nana shouted as she walked after them, "what happened? Were you hurt?! Do you know who attacked you?!"

"Nana, not so loud," Tomomi pleaded.

"Who was was attacked?!" a middle aged man asked hysterical as the front door was swung open.

"Dad," Tomomi moaned.

"Tomomi said she was attacked on her way home!" Nana told the man.

"What?! By who?" Mr. Shoukan asked as he ran to his daughter and ushered her inside. "Were you hurt?! Did they touch you?! Did you get a look at any of their faces."

"Here, can you hold this?" Nana asked Hunny as she shoved her box into his hands.

"Huh?" Hunny said as he took a peek into the box. Inside were several different looking cakes.

"Oh," he said. He followed Nana into the kitchen where Tomomi was sitting at a big table where her dad, mom, Nana, a college aged looking boy, and a middle school or elementary school age looking boy and girl were all standing around Tomomi looking concerned.

"Oh my poor baby!" Mrs. Shoukan said hysteric as she hugged Tomomi tight.

"Where were they?! I'm going to go back and bust their hides!" the college aged boy declared.

"Do we need to call the police honey?" her dad asked.

"I'm fine Dad, really," Tomomi insisted, "Hunny was able to save me."

"Who?" asked her dad as her whole family finally seemed to notice Hunny.

"Oh I know you, you're one of Hanako's new rich friends, aren't you?" said Mrs. Shoukan.

"Yeah, nice to see you again," said Hunny.

"He saved you?" asked the younger boy.

"Yes, he saved me," Tomomi insisted.

"Well, thank you very much sir," said Mr. Shoukan as he walked over and shook Hunny's hand.

"No problem," said Hunny.

"Where are our manners? We should introduce ourselves," said Mr. Shoukan, "these are four of Tomomi's siblings, Nana, Hitoshi, my older two. And Rento and Etsuyo, my youngest son and daughter."

"Hello," Hunny said politely.

"Can we at least offer to let you stay for some cake with us?" Mr. Shoukan offered, "I got a craving that I couldn't ignore."

"Sure I'd love to!" said Hunny with delight.

"At least now we can justify the cake," said Hitoshi, "we can celebrate Tomomi being saved and safe."

"Like you ever need an excuse to enjoy cake," said Hunny.

"I think I like this guy," said Mr. Shoukan.

* * *

Once Hunny had been served his cake he looked around for Tomomi and happened to find her outside on the wooden deck by herself.

"Hi Tomo-Chan," he said as he came out and took a seat next to her, still eating his cake happily.

"Oh, hey" Tomomi said softly.

"Still upset about what happened?" Hunny asked.

"A little," Tomomi admitted, "that and I didn't want my family making a big deal about it. Me getting into trouble is one of the few ways I can ever seem to get attention from my family."

"I guess it would be hard to get attention sometimes in a big family like this huh?" Hunny said looking back into the house.

"Yeah, and that's not even the full family. My oldest brother Takato and oldest sister Airi live on their own now. In fact Takato's practically engaged to his girlfriend."

"Wow, you do have a big family. All I have is a little brother and we're not too close," said Hunny, "we hardly have anything in common. He doesn't even like cakes!"

"Hmm," said Tomomi, "well you have that in common with my dad and brothers. All four have a big love for cakes and when one gets a craving, there's no stopping it. My mom insists that all my brothers' first word was 'cake'."

"Oh, I like them a lot!" said Hunny looking back at Tomomi's family.

Tomomi giggled, "and I think they like you. Takato would too if he were to meet you."

"Hmm, hopefully I will someday," said Hunny, "so, since we're here and talking, what time would you like to be picked up on Saturday?"

"Uh, oh, right your boat," said Tomomi, "uh what time would be a good time?"

"I'll pick you up at 10, that sound right?" said Hunny.

"Sure," said Tomomi, unsure.

"You'll like it, I'll even ask the captain if he'll let you try driving it," said Hunny.

"Oh, that might be fun," said Tomomi.

"I'll probably have to bring Takashi," said Hunny, "and he may want to bring his girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You mean Namiko's scary bodyguard?" asked Tomomi.

"Yeah, her, she really likes Takashi and he likes her," said Hunny.

"Do you think she'll want Namiko to come?" asked Tomomi nervous.

"No, unless you want Nami-Chan and Boss-Chan to come. Hana-Chan and Kyo-Chan were invited along as well remember?" said Hunny.

"Right, I guess Namiko and her boyfriend can come along as well," said Tomomi.

"Do you still don't get along well with Nami-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"I just, I still guilty about how I acted and treated her when she started going to Ouran and I started hanging out with Hoshiko," Tomomi explained.

"Everyone can make a stupid choice growing up. That's what makes us who we are," said Hunny, "I was making some stupid choices when I first started high school. If it wasn't for Tama-Chan, I don't know where I'd be now. I know I wouldn't be me," said Hunny.

"I bet none of your choices resulted in a friend getting kidnapped," said Tomomi.

"No, but one of them did lead to a misunderstanding where a couple of arm guards thought Takashi was attacking Haru-Chan and he and I wound up attacking all of them instead," said Hunny.

Tomomi looked at Hunny in shock. "Armed guards?!" she said.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They were fine afterwards," said Hunny, "the point is, when you're young, you're bound to mess up and make mistakes. But if you learn from them and try to do better, than you shouldn't worry about them."

"I guess," said Tomomi.

"Doesn't mean it's going to be easy, of course," said Hunny.

"Of course," said Tomomi.

"But if it means anything, I think you're a great person and I like being around you," said Hunny as he took one more bite from his cake.

"Thanks," said Tomomi.

"I should get going," said Hunny.

"I'll take your plate in so you can slip out if you wish," said Tomomi, "it'll probably be easier."

"Well, I should at least say good-bye," said Hunny as he walked in.

"You leaving Mr. Haninozuka?" asked Tomomi's father.

"Yes, thank you for the cake," said Hunny.

"Thanks for saving Tomomi," said her mother, "come again. We almost always have cake on hand."

"I may have to then," said Hunny as he walked to the front door.

"He's pretty cool," said Hoshiko.

"Yeah he is," said Tomomi walking after him.

"See you Saturday at 10?" said Hunny.

"Sure, I'll look forward to it, no matter who comes," said Tomomi.

"That's the spirit!" said Hunny as he jumped up and hugged Tomomi tight before finally leaving.

"He's is really cute, in his own way," said Tomomi to herself.

* * *

"Table for 2?" Hanako asked as two teenage boys walked into the restaurant.

"4 actually, our dates aren't here yet," said one.

"Right away," said Hanako as she grabbed 4 menues and led the boys to a booth.

When she came back to her station, she was surprised to see Namiko at the door.

"Namiko? What's up?" she asked as she walked back to her friend. Namiko looked like she was going to burst.

"I wanted to talk to you about something." She said. "What time do you get off of work?"

Hanako looked at her watch. "In about an hour. Why don't you get something to eat?"

Namiko bit her lip and nodded. "I'm going to call Haruhi too. This is pretty important."

Hanako's expression became concerned. "You alright?"

Namiko nodded. "I will be. Um, could I get a menu?" She asked politely.

"Oh! Of course!" Hanako grabbed one as she started to walk Namiko back.

"Oh, my dad's, they have another little girl on the way," Namiko said quickly.

"Girl?" asked Hanako.

"Oh yes, sorry, I'm going to have a sister!" said Namiko.

"Oh my god, congratulations!" said Hanako, "hopefully she and my son can be good friends!"

"Me too!" said Namiko.

"Ugh, how gross,"

Both Namiko and Hanako groaned as they turned and saw Hoshiko and Ami

"Well Well... Who do we have here?" Hoshiko smirked.

Hanako sighed, but composed herself quickly. "Hello ladies, table for two?"

Hoshiko rolled her eyes. "Seems even our favorite places are being infected by you two. They have a preggo working and they allow a filthy girl here? Despicable."

"Hoshiko, please stop. Did you two want to eat here or not?" Hanako asked, still trying to use her best 'customer service' voice.

"Don't even get me started on you," Hoshiko smirked

"Oh, hey ladies." One of the boys from earlier came over. "Hi Ami." He waved.

Ami blushed and waved back, "Hey Daiki."

Hoshiko huffed. "We'll have to finish this conversation another time."

Namiko scoffed. "Looking forward to it."


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Haruhi sat with her dad at the table, having some tea before settling down.

'Finally I can get some studying done.' Haruhi sighed, pulling open her psychics textbook.

Looking at the clock, "Man, it has sure been an easy day, huh Haruhi?" Ranka asked.

Haruhi nodded, "It sure has. Makes me suspicious."

Ranka smirked. "Oh dear, this tea is so refreshing."

Haruhi nodded, deep in thought. She still hadn't told anyone what had happened between her and Tamaki.

She didn't regret it in the least, if anything, it was one of the happiest moments in her life, but she knew that if dad ever found out, he would definitely try to kill Tamaki. Yes... he definitely would.

She could remember everything as if it was happening all over again. Each loving caress of Tamaki's hands on her heated skin; Each passionate kiss; Each time he would ask to make sure she was okay or that he wasn't hurting her.

She blushed. Shaking her head, 'back to reading.'

No matter how much she tried, her mind went back to last night.

* * *

 _She felt him move once more before they both met their peaks, Tamaki shaking, his eyes a burning sapphire as he fell, trying his best to not put his weight on her._

 _Breathing heavily into her ear, he rolled over to her side, both a heated, sweaty mess._

 _"Haruhi... I love you." He panted, placing a kiss just under her ear and once more on her shoulder before wrapping his arms around her._

 _She could feel warmth radiating from him, sleep so inviting in his hold._

* * *

Sighing happily, she remembered this morning before she had come home.

* * *

 _Rolling over, she saw a note on Tamaki's pillow, 'Meet me in the bath.'_

 _She blushed, getting up, peeking into the doorway to see Tamaki, looking so relaxed and handsome in the water, rose petals floating on the top of the water._

 _"Good morning, princess." He hummed, looking over at her before gesturing his hand out to her. "Would you do me the honor of joining me?"_

 _She smiled a little and nodded, blushing as she watched in naked. Yes they had just had sex, but it was nighttime and it was dark, in this sun lit bathroom, everything was visible._

 _He smiled as he helped her in, Haruhi taking a seat on his lap, laying against his chest._

 _She sighed, "This is so relaxing." She hummed._

* * *

She smiled a little to herself as she read her textbook.

Knocking her out of her train of thought, her phone rang.

"Who is that so late dear?" Ranka asked.

"Namiko." She said, confused due to the time of day. "Hello?"

"Hey Haru..."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Nami, are you okay?"

Ranka looked up, concerned.

"Yeah... um, I'm sorry, I know that it is late, but I really need to talk to you and Hanako. It is pretty important. Would you be okay meeting us at the diner Hanako works at?"

Haruhi nodded to herself. "Yeah, I'll be right there. I'll be there soon."

"Okay, thanks... Um, please don't mention anything to your dad." said Namiko just before ending the call.

"Is everything alright dear?"

Haruhi shook her head. "Not sure, Namiko wanted me to meet her and Hanako at the diner. I'll be back shortly."

"Let me drop you off there." Ranka said, not even giving Haruhi a chance to reject.

She smiled, knowing she'd miss this once she left for a while.

* * *

Walking into the diner, she saw Namiko wave her down before walking back to that booth.

Hanako watched as Namilo bit her lip, her expression very nervous.

"Hey guys." Haruhi greeted as she sat down, smiling at Hanako's expanded belly.

"H-hey Haru. I'm sorry I called you so late."

She shook her head. "Dont worry. Now what is going on? You worried me on the phone."

Hanako nodded. "She came in looking so flustered."

"I-I'm not sure what to do..."

"What is it?"

"Well, Ritsu and I..." she blushed. "We had sex last night and-"

"Wait what?!" Haruhi exclaimed quietly.

Namiko and Hanako's eyes widened.

"Why are you so surprised?" Namiko asked. "That was our first time."

Haruhi pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tamaki and I did as well... last night."

Namiko nearly spit up her water. "Really?" She giggled.

Hanako smirked. "Something was surely in the air yesterday. When I got home, Kyoya and I didnt have sex but he sure was cuddly last night."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "So... was that what you needed to tell us?"

Namiko's expression fell. "No, actually it is something else. Ritsu... he..." she placed her hand on the table, a black ring shaped lile a dragons claws around a blood red ruby glistened on her ring finger. "He proposed last night."

"What?!" Hanako and Haruhi yelled, everyone in the diner looking over now.

The girls all gestured their apologies before they looked back at Namiko again.

"That's exciting!" Hanako cheered.

"You don't look happy though... more so you look worried."

Namiko shook her head. "Oh no, I am so insanely happy. He said he wanted to do this before he left for training." She smiled. "I'm worried about telling my fathers, my mother, Uncle Ranka."

"What about Kasanoda-san's father?" Asked Hanako.

"I don't think he knows yet either. I am not so worried about telling him. In wealthy families it is common to become engaged early. Besides from what Ritsu tells me, his father is excited for the day he weds. He likes me, he's made that very clear."

She sighed.

"As for our family" she gestured to Haruhi as she spoke, "they don't seem extremely keen on young marriage. They feel thet should be through college at least. I have no clue how to tell them."

"Well it's not like you're getting married tomorrow," said Hanako, "this is just an engagement we're talking about. You'd be surprised how long some couples stay engaged before they get married for real."

"Well yesterday, when Ritsu was talking to me...

* * *

 _"What brought this on so early?" Asked Namiko. "I'm very happy, so don't worry. I'm just curious."_

 _He looked at her, wrapping his arms around her, holding their warm naked bodies close. "I just want this to be set before I leave. For the syndicate, we tend to marry soon after training."_

 _She bit her lip, his eyes pools of molten butterscotch._

 _"I love you and I... I know this separation for the year will cause some serious strain. If you are able to hold on that long for me, I know our love is true."_

 _"So... you don't have faith I'll stay?" She asked, her tone a little sad. That had hurt a little._

 _"It is not that Namiko." He kissed her forehead. "I did not mean it in that way. I am just saying this will be a true test on our relationship."_

 _She nodded. "You're right. When are you thinking the wedding would take place?"_

 _Ritsu blushed a little. "Well for my family, we tend to marry after our training. So, since I will finish training and you will be finishing your final year at the same time, it would probably be shortly after that."_

 _"That is soon." She said._

 _He nodded. "It is." He smiled very slightly before kissing her, holding her tightly to him before falling asleep._

* * *

Haruhi nodded. "That seems far but is really soon."

"How do you feel about it?" Asked Hanako.

"Well I'm more than happy to be engaged to him. It could just be the nerves I suppose." She sighed, getting up from the table. "I guess I ca'nt leave them in the dark. I should go tell them." She hugged Haruhi and Hanako tightly, patting Hanako's tummy. "Thank you so much for the help. I'll tell them tomorrow morning, so I have time to think about this stuff."

"That is a good idea. Good luck." Hanako said, patting Namiko's cheek. "Could we see this ring soon?"

Namiko smiled. "Of course."

"Should dad and I becoming over tomorrow morning?" Asked Haruhi.

Namiko nodded. "Yes, please. Anyways... see you then. Bye bye." She waved, walking out.

Haruhi looked at Hanako. "Let me walk with you to your apartment."

Hanako nodded. "Thank you, I appreciate that.

* * *

Kyoya sat at the dining table reading his textbooks, biting his cheek before looking back up at the clock.

He had really let his bad mood get the best of him. He knew Hanako had tried to hide it, but he seen the tear.

Sighing he took off his glasses and readed his forehead against the palm of his hand.

'She was being way more emotional than usual. Her mother did say her emotions and hormones would be all over the place. I've got to be more careful. I dont want to stress her and the baby out.'

Turning his head to the clock, hs furrowed his brows. 'She isn't home yet. I hope she is alright.'

Looking into the kitchen, he nodded, picking up the phone. He might as well call Hanako's mother for some cooking help.

"Hello?" He heard a young girl ask.

"Hello Koizumi, it is Kyoya. May I speak to your mother?"

"Yes! Momma! Phone! How is Hanako?"

Kyoya smiled at the sweet girls worry for her elder sister. "Hanako is well. I'm sure she'd love to see you soon."

"Yes! Oh, here you go momma!"

"Hello?"

"Hello Mrs. Kokan, it is Kyoya."

"Oh hello dear, is everything alright?"

Kyoya shrugged to himself. "I wanted to make something for dinner, but..."

Mrs. Kokan giggled, "you dont know how to cook some things?"

"...yes."

"Dont worry dear, I will help you, first..."

* * *

Kyoya looked down at his hard work, a bit impressed with himself. He had made vegetable fried rice with grilled chicken.

Hearing the doorknob jiggle, he placed the plates and the tea cups on the table.

"Thank you Haruhi. Ill see you soon."

"You're welcome Hanako. Have a good night."

Kyoya watched as Haruhi walked down the stairs of the apartment complex, hearing the door open.

"Oh goodness, what is that smell?" Hanako smiled, walking into the kitchen. "Your son must love the smell. I'm super hungry now." She giggled.

Kyoya smiled at her words, 'your son.'

"Here you go." He said, placing a plate of chicken fried rice before her.

"Wow Kyoya, this looks amazing. Did you make this yourself?"

He shook his head. "Had to call your mother for cooking help."

She giggled, waiting for Kyoya to take a seat with her.

"Itadakimasu!" She cheered, digging her spoon into her food.

Kyoya sat watched her happily eating. He knew he was stressed with work and school, but he knew she was as well. Not only was she working and going to school, she was carrying his son.

After they finished their dinner and were getting ready for bed, they stood, looking at the clock.

"Alright, lets get to bed. We have lunch with my mother and father tomorrow."

"Hanako." He said, gently taking her hand and and placing a kiss on it.

"Are you alright Kyoya?"

He shook his head. "I am sorry that I have been so short with you. I think work and school has just been overwhelming me, but I will do my best to not act as such anymore."

She shook her head. "No, I haven't exactly been great either. I need to not be so pushy. I just crave more attention right now for some reason."

She moved closer and hugged Kyoya, taking one of his hands and placing it on her stomach. "I think your son wants daddy time. You know, I got to feel him move just a little bit today."

Kyoya's eyes widened. "You felt him move?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Hoshiko and Ami came into the diner and started being really rude and when I got a little upset, he moved. Almost like he was comforting me." She smiled, rubbing her stomach gently.

Kyoya took of his glasses and moved down to lift her top and place a gentle kiss on the peak of her very rounded belly.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Nobu and Kyo sat in the living room, their favorite tv show airing, "Historical Planet."

Nobu cuddled into the side of Kyo, their bodies and minds at ease. Looking at his watch, Nobu sat up. "Kyo, I have an early shift tomorrow, so I am going to hop in the shower." He whispered, placing a passionate kiss on his husband's lips.

Kyo smirked. "Careful there dear, you might be asking for something." He teased.

Nobu chuckled. "Do I look scared of that?"

Kyo couldn't help himself as he pulled Nobu's chin to him, kissing him again, his hands digging into his hair.

Nobu gasped, but smiled into the kiss.

As soon as Kyo felt Nobu start to contribute, he pulled away, winking. "If you want more, you'll have to wait until later."

Nobu grimaced but couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. "Alright. Good night dear."

Kyo leaned back, the show near its climax when his cell phone rang. "Now who could that be so late?" Flipping it open and pressing the answer button, he held it to his ear. "Hello?"

Mr. Fujioka? It's Mrs. Takamora. I apologize for calling so late, but something came to my attention that I feel you should know..."

"Okay?" Kyo said, his tone confused.

"I guess Ami was in the same diner as your daughter, a friend, and Ms. Haruhi. She mentioned how she overhead that Namiko had sex and I just wanted to call with concern. There was pregnancy talk, at least that is what my daughter says, so I thought you should know. Have a good night."

As the conversation came to an end, Kyo could almost feel his world crashing down.

Nobu came around the corner, dying his hair when he saw his husbands panicked state. "Kyo?!" He asked, concern coating his tone. "Are you alright?"

He shook his head. "We need to speak to Namiko when she comes home. It could just be an accusation, but... she could be pregnant."

Nobu's eyes widened, his expression mirroring the exact same as Kyo's. "Oh god..."

* * *

It was quiet when Namiko got home. She sat on the porch, looking at the glorious ring on her finger. She was happy and it shouldn't be this hard to tell her parents. "Well, I should just get this over with." She wasn't sure where her fathers were, so she decided to just go to her room. She could use the time to think of how to tell them what was going on. However, as she walked past the kitchen she jumped when she saw saw her dads sitting at the table.

"Dad-K? Dad-N?" she asked, her expression confused.

"Oh hi honey, how was your evening?" Kyo said as he turned and looked at her, "want to join us for some tea?"

"Uh, I, don't know Dad," said Namiko, her voice a little shaky.

"Honey," Nobu said in a no nonsense voice, "come join us, please."

"Okay," Namiko said as she took a seat across from him. It was then she realized a cup of tea had been set up for her. She looked up at her father's, their expressions indifferent, so she couldn't pick up on any emotions. An intervention?

"So, had a nice time with your friends?" Kyo asked.

"Sure, I told Hanako about my sister," said Namiko.

"Did you tell her anything else? Or Haruhi?" asked Nobu.

"Haruhi?" Namiko said, "how did you know I was...,"

Kyo sighed as he held up his phone, "a really petty way," he confessed, hanging his head a little, "apparently, your old friend, Ami, heard of your conversation and she told her mother who in turn told me."

"Ami?" said Namiko.

"She may be petty, but, her mother still has some decent qualities," said Kyo.

Nobu nodded in agreeance.

"What all did she tell you?" asked Namiko.

Kyo leaned over the table, "Honey, what do you really feel about Ritsu?" he asked.

"Dad-K?" Namiko said timidly.

"Honey, we know we act like overprotective parents, but we do know when to be serious. What do you feel about Ritsu? This is important." Nobu said, his tone very serious now.

"I love him Dad, I love him with all my heart. I can't imagine loving anybody else." said Namiko.

"So, you and him will be okay with the baby?" asked Kyo, struggling to get the question out.

"What baby?" asked Namiko, overly confused.

"Your baby of course," said Nobu, "seems to be becoming a trend around here."

"What?!" said Namiko, "What are you talking about?! What all did Ami's mom tell you?!"

"Just that she heard Ami talking about you having sex and being worried about your future and it made her worried you might be pregnant as well," said Kyo.

"What?! No!" snapped Namiko, "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh thank God!" said Kyo and Nobu at the same time.

"Oh that is such a relief!" Nobu cried out, finally taking a breath.

"You really thought I was pregnant?" Namiko asked.

"It did cross our minds," Kyo confessed as he walked over to the kitchen sink with his cup. "I mean after all, you are about to be a 3rd year, when you are younger, people's bodies are more... fertile so it could have been true.."

"Oh Dad!" said Namiko, covering her face in embarrassment. "I hate you found out about it this way."

"Calm down," said Kyo, "I would have been rational about and so would your other father. We love you and will do anything for you."

Nobu nodded. "I mean, we aren't happy that you are having sex right now, but we can't really stop you." He sighed.

Kyo nodded. "As long as you use protection, we will feel more at ease. Just promise, was it a mutual decision?"

"Of course! It was mutual. He would never force me to do anything. He probably made sure it was something I was sure about 4 times beforehand."

"Well then, we don't have to murder the boy." Nobu concluded.

"Dads," Namiko said softly, "I do have something I need to tell you about though. Can you try your best to be open-minded?"

The two looked at one another before looking back at her. "Of course. You can tell us anything."

She bit her lip and placed her hand on the table with the engagement ring on it on the table.

Kyo and Nobu looked down and their eyes widened for a moment, the room filled by Kyo's laugh.

"An eng9ngaged ring?" Kyo asked. He was quiet for a moment, "wait, was what you were worried about?"

Namiko didn't know how to respond. She shrugged. "You always said you didn't understand young engagement or marriage, so I was worried about telling you."

"Oh my god, is our daughter getting married?!" Kyo shouted.

To Namiko's surprise he sounded happy.

"Oh, are you going to have a chapel wedding or a Shinto style? Or maybe we can combined both! Oh, my daughter's going to be first married! Ha! Take that Mrs. Ijimeru! You thought Hoshiko would beat everyone to the alter!"

Nobu sat quietly, his face a blank canvas. There was no emotion, no expression, nothing.

Namiko leaned forward to grab his hand gently. "Dad-N?"

He blinked and sighed, "This is quite soon. You both are so young. Why so early?"

Namiko blushed, "Well... afterwards..." She bit her lip. "He told me he wanted to propose before he left for the year of training. In his family it is common for young marriage. That it would probably be sometime after I graduate from Ouran Academy."

"Oh my goodness! I'm so excited!" Kyo shouted.

"Dear, please calm down, I want to talk to Ritsu's father as well," said Nobu.

"Oh, you're right, we need to discuss who's paying for what," said Kyo, "do you think it would be greedy to ask the Kasanoda's to pay for everything?"

"Dad!" Namiko said as she stood up, "Of course it would be." She laughed. She walked over to Kyo and Nobu and hugged them, "thank you though. It makes me feel a little better."

"Well of course honey," said Kyo, "marriage is a lot more agreeable than pregnancy. Oh, I wonder if we can hold off on the wedding until your sister's old enough to be a flower girl!"

Namiko shook her head happy, "I'm sure she'll be old enough." She looked at the clock and yawned. "Well, Good night, we'll talk later."

"Good night honey," said Kyo with a happy sigh.

Nobu placed a paternal kiss on her forehead. "Good night starlight."

Her eyes widened, he hadn't called her that since she was little. Walking into her room, she changed before flopping into bed, "well that could have gone way worse. Though I am worried about Dad-N."

* * *

When Haruhi came through the door, the first thing she heard was, "Haruhi, come here at once please."

"Dad?" Haruhi asked as she walked into the living room where Ranka sat looking upset.

"I want a straight answer and I want it now," he said, "did you or did you not have sex with him? Tamaki?"

"Dad?" Haruhi said a little nervous. "What are you talking about?"

"Please tell me the truth," said Ranka.

"Dad please," Haruhi started to beg.

"I just want a yes or no answer honey," said Ranka.

"Yes Dad, we did," said Haruhi. She saw a tear down her dad's cheek.

"He didn't hurt you did he? He didn't trick you either?" he asked.

"No dad, nothing like that," said Haruhi. "If anything he was very insistent in making sure this is what I wanted."

"Were you careful?" Ranka asked.

"Well of course," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure? Are sure you're not pregnant or anything?" Ranka asked.

"What? Uh, no, I'm not. Not that I know of," said Haruhi.

"Oh good, that's what I was really worried about," said Ranka, "though I'm not happy about you having sex."

"How did you even find out about this dad?" Haruhi asked.

"Namiko's old friend Ami apparently heard you at the restaurant where Hanako's works, talking about it and was blabbing about it when she got home. Her mother texted me concern about it."

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, you can't go around jumping into bed with your boyfriend like this. Even if you're careful, it could still happen! You could still get pregnant! And that can't work out well for either of you. You think you can go to America with a baby in tow? I don't think so! And also what about him? I know about him and his parents! Even if he comes from money, another scandal like this could hurt him and I mean really hurt him!"

"I know Dad," said Haruhi.

"I'm sorry if I'm being stern honey, but too many problems are popping up right now with young girls getting pregnant. I don't want the same thing to happen to you," said Ranka. "Of course I can't stop you, but you need to be very careful."

"Yes Dad, I know," said Haruhi.

"Okay," said Ranka, "I'm going to bed for now. And please don't see as this lecture as me being too harsh with you. I'm only saying all of this out of love alright."

"Yes Dad, I know," said Haruhi. She kept leaning against the frame between the kitchen and living room, trying hard to take in what her dad had said.

'Did I risk putting Tamaki's life in jeopardy by sleeping with him prematurely?' she thought.

* * *

The next day when Namiko came to school, she kept thinking about how her dad reacted to her engagement. She was a little happy he was okay with the engagement. A little less on her shoulders. Of course, there was still her other dad to consider. Nobu didn't seem too happy with her engagement.

'Ugh, Ami!' she thought. How could she cause her dad to be scared over her being pregnant. "I need to sort out those things between her and me soon! God, how dare she?!'

"Nami-Chan, hi," she suddenly heard Hunny call out.

"Oh hi Hunny-Senpai," said Namiko.

"I wanted to ask, what do you think would work out best for you and your body guard Lim-Chan?" Hunny asked.

"For what?" asked Namiko.

"Well, iI invited Hanako's friend Tomo-Chan out on my boat for a day so she can learn about them some more and well, I know Takashi will want to accompany me like he always does. And if he comes, I'm sure a part of him would want to maybe bring Lim-Chan, his girlfriend. And if she comes, she may want to have you come too, for the same reason Takeshi would come along. And if you did come on, you'd be like to bring Bossa-Chan as well, which is okay."

"You're taking Tomomi on your boat?" Namiko asked.

"Mmmhmm," said Hunny, "but if you don't want to come, do you think Lim-Chan would be okay going on the boat without you?"

"I guess," said Namiko, "but you're seriously going to take Tomomi out on your boat?"

"Yeah," said Hunny, "there is another way. Do you think you can convince Lim-chan and Takashi to stay off the boat for a day?"

"So you can have alone time with Tomomi?" asked Namiko.

"Maybe," said Hunny, "let me know what you want." He walked away looking happy.

"Tomomi and Hunny-Senpai?" Namiko said to herself, "that's it! I'm going to talk to both of them after school!"

Looking at Hunny-senpai, she knew that he was feeling for her. Tomomi had really been proving that she was sorry, so was it right to really be mad at her anymore?

Sighing, she shrugged. 'I'll put my annoyance with her aside.'

Walking in, she saw Ritsu at the garden.

Smiling, she walked into the garden, very carefully she moved behind him. Leaning in, she wrapped her arms around him, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Good morning."

Turning his head, she chuckled, kissing her quickly. "Good morning Namiko." He said, his deep voice resonating in her mind. He took her hand with his ring and walked with her into the building. "Sorry I couldn't pick you up today. I had to deal with some early morning family business."

She shook her head, "It's alright. Probably better that you didn't this morning." She mumbled as they got to her class.

He stopped and looked at her, confused. "What do you mean? Are you not happy with the engagement?" He whispered.

She looked up at him. "Oh no, that's not it at all!" She assured him. "I had some problems last night with my dads. I'll tell you about them at lunch, alright?"

Ritsu walked closer and hugged her tightly. "Don't worry Namiko. I'll be waiting to hear at lunch. I'm here for you." Looking at his watch, he turned towards the hallway to go towards his class. "Alright. I'll see you a little bit later."

One of her classmates that sat next to her desk gasped loudly as Namiko walked in and sat down, looking at her hand. "Oh my god! Are you and Kasanoda engaged?!"

Everyone immediately had their attention on Namiko.

Namiko nodded. "Yes. We are engaged." She answered, not going into any detail.

"That is so amazing!" Mae Amari said.

Luckily no one pushed it further as the teacher walked in to begin classes.

Lunch seemed to take forever to get there, but as soon as the bell rang, Namiko put her stuff away and ran out to the courtyard to meet with Ritsu.

He was already there with the rest of the hosts, Haruhi sitting across from Tamaki as well.

Gently, Ritsu took her hand. "Please Namiko, talk to me."

"Well, seems Ami was listening to my conversation with Haruhi and Hanako last night... she made up a rumor to her mom that I was pregnant and her mom called my Dad's so they freaked out."

Haruhi sighed. "She did the same thing about me."

"Seriously?!" Namiko asked.

She nodded. "My dad was furious that he found out that way instead of hearing it directly from me."

"So, they weren't upset that I proposed, right?"

Hunny-senpai looked over, "You and Nami-chan are fiancee's?!" He exclaimed.

Mori smiled, pulling up a thumbs up.

"Congratulations." Kyoya said, as he filled out paperwork for his job.

"How is your job going Kyoya?"

He sighed, "There is so much to do. Hanako is working hard as well. Insists she wants to take some of the burden off of my shoulders... but I don't want her to overwork herself. She's coming home very tired a lot of the time and it has me concerned."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, listening to Kyoya's plight.

"She seemed okay last night when we were at the diner," Haruhi spoke up.

"Yeah, she's always saying how good her bosses are to her in her condition," said Namiko.

"Hmm," Kyoya thought.

"How are you doing Kyoya-Senpai? Between work and school?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm fine for the most part. Had a small struggle with my last assignment, but I'm keep my grade-point average as required by my scholarship," said Kyoya, "of course I'm not carrying the extra, most heavy burden of all like Hanako is."

"That's true," said Hunny quiet.

"Oh by the way Snepai," Kyoya spoke up, "I don't think with either mine or Hanako's work schedules we'll be able to be able to take time off to go with you and Tomomi on your boat."

"Oh you won't? Too bad," said Hunny.

"Wait, who's Tomomi again?" asked Hikaru.

"An old friend," said Namiko, looking away mad.

"Wasn't she the one who brought you and Hanako some old baby things and put your stroller together?" asked Kaoru.

"Yep, her," said Hunny.

"And was a part of the group that helped get me kidnapped!" Namiko mentioned in a huff.

Everyone looked at her.

"Calm down," Ritsu said, comforting her.

"You're right, you're right," said Namiko, "I guess I do have to give her a little crdit, she is trying a little."

"We've all said or felt bad about people who do end up being good friends in the end," said Kyoya.

"Are you referring to you and Senpai?" asked Haruhi.

"That and when you were first force to join us," said Kyoya. He looked at her straight in the eye as he said. Haruhi realized what he was talking about.

"I guess," said Namiko.

* * *

"I'm so sorry that happened!" Hanako told Tomomi as they walked down their hallways together.

"It's okay, I've walked down that street many times, even as a little kid, and that's the first time something like that happened," said Tomomi.

"Still," said Hanako, "makes me wonder how safe those streets really are and if I need to take more precautions."

"Couldn't hurt," Tomomi admitted.

The two of them started walking down the stairs of their high school when they saw an usual guest waiting for them at the bottom.

"Namiko?" said Hanako, "what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to talk to her!" Namiko said slightly mad, pointing a finger at Tomomi, "and Ami?! Where is she?!"

Both Hanako and Tomomi jumped at her outburst.

"We don't know," said Hanako, "she's probably in the bathroom with Hoshiko getting all gauled up or something."

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Tomoni asked a little timidly as she tried to approach Namiko.

"Did Hunny-Senpai really invite you to go on his boat?" Namiko asked.

"Oh, that's what this is about?" asked Tomomi, "well yes, it's true. He found out that I was going into the navey academy to learn more about sailing and...,"

"Wait, you're going into the navy?" asked Namiko.

"If I pass the entrance exam with high enough marks," said Tomomi, "and he offered to take me on it to learn about boats some more," said Tomomi.

"Hmm," said Namiko.

"Do you not want me too or not?" asked Tomomi.

"I don't know, to be honest," said Namiko, "that's the problem. I don't want to keep being mad at you, especially considering how nice you're being, but at the same time...,"

"It's hard to forget what happened last year between us, huh?" said Tomomi, looking down ashamed.

"That and I can't help but think you're just using Hunny-Senpai to get yourself a rich boyfriend and husband!" said Namiko.

"That's not true at all!" Tomomi argued back, "if I was, why would I be trying to get into the navy academy?! I'm not that shallow stuck up girl from before Namiko! And I don't know for sure if things will ever be the same between us, but I am trying to get better!"

"I know, I know," Namiko agreed, "I'm sorry, I guess we still have a lot more to work out between us huh?"

"I would say so," said Tomomi.

Namiko walked closer, despite inner turmoil, she wrapped her arms around Tomomi, "I'm glad we are able to get along again."

"What the hell is going on here?" the group suddenly heard a familiar voice behind them. There stood Ami just a few feet behing Hanako.

"You!" Namiko shouted mad.

"Oh god, now what?" Ami asked annoyed.

"What did you say to your mother about me last night?!" Namiko demanded.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ami.

"How is it my mom called my parents up last night concern that I might be pregnant?! And Haruhi too?!" Namiko demanded to know.

"What?" Ami said confused, "I didn't say anything to my mom. She must have heard me making fun of the idea over the phone talking to Hoshiko about it."

"You think it's funny making jokes about me and Haruhi getting pregnant? Especially with Hanako actually pregnant?!" Namiko snapped at her.

"It's was just some harmless jokes," Ami said like it was nothing.

"Harmless? My dads got all freaked on me about it!" shouted Namiko.

"And how is that my fault?" Ami asked, "god, this is just like how you accused me of being a part of your stupid kidnapping last year!"

"You were a part of it!" Namiko snapped at her, "if you hadn't been messing around with me, the kidnappers wouldn't have had an opening to nab me!"

"Oh my god, do you ever take responsibility for your own actions?" Ami said as she waved her hand in the air.

"I'll take responsibility for this!" Namiko shouted as she suddenly ran at Ami and punched her in the naw, causing Ami to fall to the ground.

Ami sat up and felt her mouth. Blood was dripping out of it.

"You bitch!" she shouted.

"You're right, I am a bitch, aren't I?" Namiko said, "but then again that's all you probably seen me as, a bitch! Either a well trained bitch that can do tricks like get you attention with my two dads or a roudy uncontrolled bitch that keeps making trouble for you that you wish you could have put down! You probably see Hoshiko in the same way! Just right now she's a well trained bitch that can do tricks and get you attention!"

For once it seemed as if though Ami didn't have a response.

"I'm out of here," Namiko said, "I did what I came here for." She looked at Tomomi and Hanako.

"You two want to go to Natsu's Ice for a soda? For old time sakes?" she asked.

"Sure," said Hanako, "I have some time before work."

"Why not?" said Tomomi. The three walked off together.

"Oh sure and just leave me behind! I see how it is! Turn your backs on me? Well fine! Be that way! See if I care! You'll never have me bother you again! You'll be sorry too! When you're living your miserable, teen mom, Yakuza whore, Naval puppet lives, I'll be living a happy carfree life with a great rich husband and kids so handsome, you'll wet yourselves with jealousy!" Ami shouted after them.

"What are you doing?" Hoshiko asked walking up behind.

"Uh, nothing," Ami said turning around to look at her.

"Ewe, gross, your mouth is all bloody," said Hoshiko, "get yourself clean up. I don't want to get blood all over me."

"Right, sorry," said Ami.

'This is much better than being with those three,' she thought, 'it has to be.'


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Hanako had a big smile on her face as she walked into her apartment. It was nice being with her friends enjoying some simple time together.

"You look happy," said Kyoya who was already home, dressed in his work jumpsuit and working on his computer.

"Sorry, I'm a little late, I was hanging out with Namiko and Tomomi," said Hanako.

Kyoya looked up at her comment, "together?" he asked.

"Yes believe it or not," said Hanako, "I think Namiko maybe joining Tomomi on Hunny-Senpai's boat after all. It'll be a good chance for them to patch things up more."

"Yes, it would appear as though our schedule will not allow us time to go though," said Kyoya.

"Yeah, I told Tomomi already," said Hanako.

"I am getting more and more aware of the fact of how little free time commoners really do have," said Kyoya.

"Well, the hard working ones anyway," Hanako said as she kissed the top of his head.

"Speaking of free time though," Kyoya, "I will probably be late tomorrow evening. Tomorrow is the new host club director's first cos. play event."

"Is it?" Hanako asked, "think it'll go well?"

"We'll see," said Kyoya.

* * *

The next day, Kyoya got up early and dressed for school. He adjusted his hair as best he could in the mirror, not quite sure he liked what he was seeing.

'I may be crazy, but I think my hair isn't reflecting my usual calm cool attitude,' he thought to himself.

Next Kyoya went to the kitchen and fiddled around, looking for he could make quickly or even take on the go.

He finally found himself box of premade breakfast sandwiches. He threw one into the microwave and started it up. He glanced over at Hanako to see if the noise was waking her up. He was a little relieved it wasn't. The one thing he wanted more than anything was to make sure she was taking care of herself.

Of course, the thought of health and what not, made Kyoya look down at his own belly. He poked it a little. If he didn't know better, he was sure it was starting to stick out more.

'I suppose, it's easy to lose track of your waist line when you don't have time to really properly prepare a decent meal everyday,' he thought, right as the microwave ding.

Right as it did, Hanako moaned and sat up. "Aren't you up a little early Kyoya?" she asked groggy.

"Well, I figured that I should get to the school early and check on the host club getting ready for today," said Kyoya.

"Makes sense, I guess," said Hanako as she tried standing up.

"Need help?" Kyoya asked.

"No, I got it," said Hanako as she managed to get to her feet, "Tohru's getting bigger."

"Who?" asked Kyoya.

"It's just a name I'm trying out for our baby," Hanako explained, "seeing if it fits."

"It doesn't," Kyoya said seriously.

"Oh come on, don't be like that," said Hanako.

"I just don't think Tohru Otori works," said Kyoya.

"Oh I don't know, I think it has a nice ring to it," said Hanako.

"Hmm," Kyoya muttered, "if you want to keep trying it go ahead. Maybe it will grow on me."

"Have you thought of any names for him?" Hanako asked as she joined him in the kitchen.

Kyoya was quite for a moment.

"Actually no," he admitted, "I don't think I've had the opportunity to think about names for him."

"Well, think of a name, any kind of name," Hanako suggested.

Kyoya did his best to concentrate.

"How about Ryu?" he said.

"Ryu Otori," Hanako said out loud. She made a little face, "I don't know..."

Kyoya shrugged as he prepared his breakfast sandwich. "Try another name idea that you have?" He suggested.

"Well, I guess I could try it," said Hanako, "Kouki Otori. I wonder what your father would actually think of that name."

"I think he'd actually like it," said Kyoya as he grabbed his bag.

"What would he think of Tohru?" asked Hanako.

"Well, I could see him tolerating it at least," said Kyoya, "I don't see him disliking it too much."

"Well, I may want to keep trying Tohru for now or Kouki," said Hanako.

"You do that," Kyoya said as he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"If you ever have a name idea Kyoya, don't hesitate to share," Hanako said as she followed him to the door.

"Thank you, I will," said Kyoya.

"Have a good day," Hanako called out from the front door as Kyoya walked down.

"Thank you, you too," Kyoya called back, not turning around.

The little send off and his and Hanako's discussion about what to name their son, did put him a better mood slightly.

However, his good mood was all but dashed when he got to the train platform and had to push and was pushed into the train. He once again was squeezed tightly inside, holding on tight. He couldn't help but notice a few of the seats were being hogged by a young man, maybe the same age as the twins and Haruhi, sitting on a seat with one of his leg drapped across the other two. Basically hogging the whole bench. Kyoya watched him, getting annoyed with his smug face as he fiddled with phone and not caring that he was making other people stand. In olden days, he would have the kid off the trian at the next stop and banned from trains all together for being so selfish.

However, his anger was soften a little when he noticed an older man standing up and offering up his seat to a mother and her child. The two took it eagerly, thanking the man over and over. The man just smiled and patted the child's head.

As he stood upright, Kyoya realized it was the same man he had talked to before. He turned and looked towards Kyoya.

"Oh, hello again," he said kindly, "off to school again?"

"Yes, big day today," said Kyoya.

"Oh exciting," said the man, "my daughter's starting her first day at her intership today. She called up last night really excited about it."

"Congratulations," said Kyoya.

"Apparently it's just one of those interships that almost anyone can get and all the interns end up being glorified secretaries or something like that. But she's still happy for the experience."

"Well she should be," said Kyoya, "any work experience is good."

"Exactly," said the kind man, "that's how we raised our kids."

"That's how my father raised me too," said Kyoya.

"He sounds like a good man," said the older man.

"Thank you, I just hope I can raise my son the same way," said Kyoya.

"Oh, I think your son is going to be a great man in his own way," said the man as the train stopped and he moved to get out.

'A good man, in his own way,' Kyoya thought.

Soon the train got to his stop and Kyoya noticed the rude man getting up as well and heading to the door. Kyoga quickly moved to the door and managed to throw his hand with his bag out in front of the rude boy, making his pause a little.

"Hey, what's the deal man?" the boy asked.

"Excuse me," Kyoya said as he walked off the train, in just in time for the doors to shut in front of the boy.

"Hey!" he shouted as the train started to pull away again.

'I supposed that's good enough,' Kyoya thought.

Howeve his joy over revenge was lost when he happened to notice his one of his pant legs had a very noticeable stain towards the bottom.

'Oh great!' Kyoya thought, 'it was so easy to call the house for a new pair.' He seriously hoped no one really noticed it as she kept going on to school.

* * *

As he walked onto Ouran campus, he noticed a few airhead girls standing around. They all looked towards Kyoya as he walked past, trying to not pay them too much mind.

"Is that Kyoya Otori?" he heard a girl ask.

"I think so," said another.

"Is it just me or is he not looking quite as attractive as before," said a third.

"Yes, he doesn't quite have the same attractiveness he used to have it seems," said a fourth.

That actually perk Kyoya's intrest to hear them speak like that.

"Yeah, look how messy his hair is,"

"Look at that stain in his pants,"

"His glasses look a little smuge,doesn't really make him look all that cool anymore,"

"He almost looks like he's getting a belly too,"

"And to think it's all because he got his poor commoner girlfriend pregnant,"

"Yeah, when I first heard about that, I actually thought it was kind of romantic,"

"But if it's changing him so much, it doesn't seem quite as romantic,"

"Hmm," Kyoy sighed, a little insulted by the girls' comments.

He walked further on and happened to discover Malika standing by a loading door with a clipboard as workers carried various objects in.

"Good, good," Malika said as she checked off the various options.

"Working hard Miss Olsson?" Kyoya asked as he walked over to her.

"Oh Yes, very anxious for today's cos play. I want to make sure it goes well," said Malika.

"You looked well prepared," said Kyoya.

"Thank you," said Malika as she looked down at her clipboard. "Mr. Otori, are you awear you have a stain on your pants?" she asked.

"Yes, but I don't have the time or resources to get a new pair at the moment," said Kyoya l.

"Oh dear," said Malika as she pulled out her phone, "yes, a change of pants for a boy's uniform please," she ordered, "what's your size?"

"You don't have to get me a new pair," Kyoya insisted.

"I beg to differ," said Malika, "as a future teacher, it's my job to help students look their best."

"Hmm, how noble," said Kyoya. Though he was glad with the idea of not having to walk around all day with a stain on his pants.

* * *

"Man, I'm so excited for Miss Olsson's cos. play today!" Hikaru chatted like crazy.

"Yes, you've been talking about it all morning!" Kaoru muttered, "it's getting annoying!"

"But it's going to be great, you'll see," said Hikaru.

"Never been this excited about a cos. play before. Even with ones we could use to our advantage to torment the boss or dress Haruhi up," said Kaoru.

"Well, this one is different," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, because the hot teacher's doing it," said Kaoru.

"Student teacher, she's not a real teacher! Not yet!" said Hikaru.

"Like that makes it any better," said Kaoru.

"That one," he suddenly heard a girl's voice call out.

"Which one?" another voice asked. It had an accent Kaoru couldn't quite pin-point.

"Doesn't matter, just ask one," said the first voice.

"But aren't they 3rd years?" asked the voice with an accent.

"So? If you want to hang with us, you have to get any boy anytime, no matter. And don't worry, you'll have the luck of the Irish with you, right?"

Kaoru could hear a rustle of leaves and as if from nowhere a young girl in a middle school uniform stumbled out in front of him and Hikaru. She was quite obvious not Japanese and she looked a little scared and confused.

"Um," she sputtered with the accent Kaoru had heard.

"What?" he asked a little cold.

"Uh," the girl said looking back the way she came before looking towards the twins again. "Would one of you go out with me?"

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Will one of you go out with me?" the girl asked again.

"Uh, no," said Kaoru, "we're in high school, you're in middle school. Why would either one of us want to go out with a little girl?"

"Right," said the girl. She turned and ran away fast. Kaoru and Hikaru could hear some more rustling and looked over to see at least three or four other middle school girls running away fast.

"What do you supposed that was all about?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't know, don't really care," said Kaoru.

"Right," said Hikaru. Kaoru's actions almost reminded him of how cold and distant the two had been before host club.

* * *

The host club looked like almost like the inside of an old fashioned wood cabin out of a story book.

It had a a few long wooden tables and benches with many different sweets on them and pitchers of drinks.

The guest all gasped.

"Wow, it feels like we're in Switzerland!"

"I feel a little warm and fuzzy,"

"Thank you ladies, welcome," Tamaki, dressed in his costume of Odin, complete with an eye patch.

"Oh wow, Tamaki," some of the girls swoon.

"As king of the Norse Gods, who can see all, it's no wonder my one good eye fell to you lovely ladies," Tamaki said kissing one of the girl's hands.

"Oh Hunny, you're a gnome and so cute!" said another girl.

"And Mori, wow! You look so intriguing as a troll!"

"Hmm," Mori nodded. The girls all shuttered with delight.

"Wow Hikaru, Kaoru, you look amazing!" said another girl.

"I love traditional Swedish clothes!"

"And Haruhi, you're wearing a dress! It suits you so much!"

"Thanks," Haruhi said.

"Hikaru, this vest is feeling a little tight," Kaoru pretend to whine.

"Oh, is it? Let me see," Hikaru said as he came up behind his brother and started to rub his chest, slowly, "how does that feel?"

"Can you try rubbing it some more?" Kaoru asked.

"If you insist," said Hikaru.

"Is that normal?" Malika asked as she witnessed the brotherly love act.

"Yes, it's a big crowd pleaser," Kyoya said, going over Malika's notes and adding a few things.

"Really?" Malika asked a little confused. She took her clipboard back and read what Kyoya added.

"I'll make sure to give them more of a chance to do the brother love act next time," she said.

"Even if you don't, Hikaru and Kaoru are good at improving if need be," said Kyoya.

"Duly noted," said Malika.

"Um, Kyoya," a few girls asked as they walked up to him, "why aren't you in a costume?"

"Oh I wasn't participating today," Kyoya said, "I won't be doing much with the host club for a while."

"Because of your baby?"

"Yes, I have other priorities," said Kyoya.

"Oh that's too bad," the girl said as she and her friend walked away.

"You will try and bring the baby to visit won't you?" they quickly asked.

"If I have the time," Kyoya said.

"If it means anything, I don't think you should feel obligated to bring your baby here after he's born. It might be too much for you," said Malika.

"Thank you, but I wouldn't want to disappoint the customers," said Kyoya, "I should get home. You did a good job today, Miss Olsson."

"Thank you so much Mr. Otori," said Malika with pride.

* * *

"You did so well," Hikaru said to Malika as he stood off to the side with her.

"Thank you," Malika said, looking down at her notes, "Mr. Otori agreed with you."

"That's not easy to get you know, Kyoya-Senpai's approval," said Hikaru.

"Yes, I've gotten that impression," said Malika with a chuckle.

"So, you feel ready to be our director?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure do," said Maliki.

"We should celebrate!" Hikaru suggested.

"How so?" Malika asked still chuckling.

"Well, you like a good old fashion milkshake?" Hikaru asked.

"Oh, I like them," said Malika, "let's see what the rest of the club is doing after we're done."

"Uh, actually I was thinking maybe it could just be you and me," said Hikaru. Malika finally looked up at him.

"Just you and me?" she said, "alone?"

"Yeah, kind of," said Hikaru.

"Uh, Hikaru," Malika said calmly, "I wouldn't mind going on a date with you. But I'm still a teacher and...,"

"But if you weren't a tracher?" Hikaru asked.

"I, probably wouldn't mind too much, I guess, if you were serious," said Malika.

"Well, you ever afraid to break the rules a little?" Hikaru asked.

"I, I don't know about that. Maybe if there was no way anyone would find out, for now," Malika said.

"We could hang out at my house. I can make sure we could have a nice time no matter what," said Hikaru.

"Hikaru Hitachiin, are we really doing this?" Malika asked.

"If you say yes," said Hukaru.

"Then yes, say this Friday?" Malika suggested.

"7 o'clock?" Hikaru replied.

"I'll be there before you noticed!" Malika said.

"Notice what?" Kaoru asked as he approached the two.

"Nothing Kaoru, go away," said Hikaru.

"But what's going on?" Kaoru asked a little more serious.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Hikaru insisted as he tried to push his brother away.

"Wait, you didn't ask her out did you?" Kaoru asked.

"Not exactly," said Hikaru, "she's coming over to the house."

"No!" Kaoru said in shock slowly, "no! You can't do that! She's your teacher!"

"Student teacher," Hikaru argued back, "and who has to know? No one needs to find out!"

"I'd know!" said Kaoru.

"So, aren't we brothers? You wouldn't rat us out, would you?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru didn't reply.

"Kaoru? You wouldn't, right?" asked Hikaru.

"She's a teacher! You're not supposed to be going out with her!" Kaoru finally replied mad as he took off on his own.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said softly confused.

* * *

Kaoru sighed in frustration as he walked.

'She is still a teacher! It's not my fault she'd get in trouble of she was caught dating a student!' he thought.

Suddenly he heard a heavy sigh. He walked around a corner and saw the girl who had asked him out before sitting by herself looking sad.

She looked up at him.

"Oh it's you," she said sounding mad. "Thanks a lot for this morning by the way!"

"What? What did I do?" Kaoru asked.

"I finally had a chance to maybe make some friends since I moved here from Ireland. However, they only told me that I would be allowed to hang out with them is if I can get a boy to go out with me upon first glance. You were supposed to be my test and I failed!" the girl said.

"Oh, sorry," said Kaoru.

"Yes I bet you are!" said the girl. "At this rate, I will probably end up going back to Ireland."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kaoru asked.

"A little of both," said the girl, "my parents are getting a divorce and my dad is moving here for his new job. He offered me to come live with him if I could prove I could be happy here. If I don't appear happy I'll have to go back to Ireland to my mum and that brute she cheated on my dad with and the reason they're getting the divorce!"

"Oh, sorry," said Kaoru, "does your dad know your mom cheated on him with the guy she's with?"

"Are you kidding? Do you think mom would let on she was unfaithful to him while they're getting a divorce and not get her full settlement?" the girl asked, "and if I go back there, I'll have to endure living among them while they play lovey-dovey and act like they didn't do anything wrong!"

Kaoru sighed. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked.

"Ciara, Ciara St. Patrick," she said.

"Do you know where those girls you wanted to hang with usually meet outside of school?" Kaoru asked.

"They hang out at that rich person's arcade, what's it called?" Ciara tried to recall.

"Oh yeah, I know that place, use to cause a lot of chaos there with my brother there back in the day," said Kaoru with a laugh, "look Ciara, meet there tonight at 7 alright?"

"What? Why?" Ciara asked.

"Just do it, okay?" Kaoru, "consider this my apology for how I acted before."

"Don't put yourself out for me," said Ciara as she stood up.

"Look, do you want to prove to your dad that you're happy here or not?" Kaoru asked.

"I, guess," said Ciara.

"Then meet me there at 7 and I promise I'll help you get back together with those girls!" Kaoru promised.

"I guess I have nothing less to lose," said Ciara, "okay, I'll play along. See you at 7. What's your name anyway?"

"It's Kaoru, Kaoru Hitachiin," said Kaoru.

"Hmm, I hope you know what you are doing then, Mr. Hitachiin," said Ciara as she walked off.

'Yeah, I juat set myself up for a date with a kid practically,' thought Kaoru a little bitter.

 **AN: Sorry for the chapter delay. Hope you enjoy it!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"So I heard the the host club cosplay theme today was Sweden or something like that," Ritsu said as he took Namiko home.

"Yeah, it's the new director's idea," said Namiko, "she's nice."

"I hope it works for everyone with Otori having to quit and all," said Ritsu.

"Yeah, don't we all," said Namiko, right as Ritsu pulled up to her house. To her surprise, Ami's mother was standing in her front yard with her dad Kyo. Namiko could see she was holding a bag of groceries.

"Again I'm really sorry about all of that," she her Ami's mom saying.

"Oh no, it's fine," Kyo assured her, "we worked it all out."

"Still, when Ami told me what happened yesterday at school, I felt so guilty!"

"You? My daughter was the one who punched your daughter!" said Kyo.

"Yes, well, given what's happened with her lately, she kind of had it coming," said Ami's mom, "I don't know what it is, but ever since she started hanging out with that Hoshiko girl, she has change so much, I hardly regonize her! And not in a good way." the woman sighed, "I miss her, I miss it when she use to be friends with Namiko and the others."

At that Kyo reached out and hugged her tight. "There-there, I'm sure things will work out. She's a teenagers and teenagers rebel against their parents. I know mine does and this new one going to as well, I know it."

"Thanks Fujioka," said Ami's mom, "I should get going. I got to get these home."

"Sure, take care," Kyo said waving as she walked away, the opposite way Namiko and Ritsu were sitting in his car.

"You too Kyo, say hi to Nobu for me," the woman called back as she walked home.

Namiko waited a little bit before she got out of Kasanoda's car.

"Oh hi honey, welcomr home," Kyo said kindly, waving to him.

"Hi, what was going on there?" Namiko asked.

"Oh, she was walking past and happened to see me, and wanted to apologize for her making us think you might have been pregnant," Kyo explained.

"Oh, okay then," Namiko, "did she say anything...,"

"Yes!" Kyo said sternly, "young lady, you should know better than to attack people out in the open like that!"

"Right, sorry," Namiko admitted.

"Well luckily, she wasn't too mad at you about it. But still, you should have known better!" Kyo insisted.

"Yes Dad-K, I know," Namiko confessed. She was surprised by her father suddenly patting her head.

"Well, lucky for me, anytime you do, do something like that, I know you do it for a good reason," he said before walking back into the house.

"I take it your dad's mad about yesterday with what's her name, Ami?" Ritsu asked.

"A little, but at least Ami's mom's not too mad at me. She's always been super nice to me," said Namiko.

"You know you didn't have to do that, Limber could have done that for you just fine," said Ritsu.

"Yeah, well, she likes to go a little extream," said Namiko.

"Well, it is her job and I don't think dad would appreciate it if it didn't look like she was doing it," said Kasanoda.

"He wouldn't do anything extream would he?" Namiko asked.

"No, but it still wouldn't make her or any other memeber of her family look good if she "failed" so to speak," said Ritsu.

"Alright, next time Ami pisses me off enough, I'll have Limber take her," Namiko promised as she leaned in and kisssed Ritsu good bye.

* * *

"So Kyoya seriously didn't like Tohru?" Tomomi asked as she and Hanako headed out of their school for the day.

"No," said Hanako.

"Too bad, I thought Tohru was a good name for him," said Tomomi.

"Hmm I guess in a weird way I can see why it doesn't work," Hanako said.

"What names did he give?" Tomomi asked.

"He suggested Ryu for one," said Hanako.

"Ewe, Ryu Kokan?" Tomomi said.

"Oh no, the baby's taking Kyoya's lat name of Otori," said Hanako.

"It is? Who decided that?" asked Tomomi.

"No one, it just happened," said Hanako, "mostly because Kyoya's family, especially his father, have been supportive of us in this, while my father wanted me gone. Also, Otori is a better known family, I think it'd be better for him in the future to be linked with a more important name."

"If you say so," said Tomomi as the two friends walked on.

"Oh by the way, due to mine and Kyoya's work schedules, we won't get to join you on Hunny's boat," said Hanako.

"You won't?" Tomomi asked. She suddenly felt a little nervous about the idea.

"Yeah, sorry, it's hard to get time off when you're the new guys," said Hanako.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Tomomi. But still she thought, I'm going to be basically alone with that guy on a boat?'

* * *

Kyoya wasn't sure why he felt upset that the Sweedish cos play had been a success. If anything he thought he would be happy that his club would be in good hands.

'Maybe subconsciously I was hoping it would fail so I would still feel needed,' he thought to himself, "still connect to my old life in a weird way.'

He pondered these thoughts all the way to work and into the changing area. Just as he came out of the changing area he happened to notice his boss, Mr. Atama his office. He looked up as Kyoya came out.

"A little late today, aren't you Otori?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry sir, forgive me. I had some things to take care of at school," Kyoya said bowing, "I'll try not to let it happen again."

"Oh it's no big deal," Mr. Atama assured him, "just don't make a habbit of it."

"Yes sir, of course," said Kyoya as he headed into the storeroom.

There he found Makato packing some things up for delivery.

"Oh good, Kyoya, you're here, I need you to make a few emergency deliveries and Toshio is already doing most of the main ones." He ran over to the wall and grabbed the keys, "take the backup car, the little red car behind the gate. We only use it for emergency deliveries like this."

"Why the emergency?" Kyoya asked.

"They weren't ready when Toshio first headed out and the customers need them today," Makato explained as he carried the delivery box himself out to the small waiting car. Kyoya had always assumed the car was Mr. Atama's and didn't realize it was for the actual store.

"Here's your chart, make sure you don't take too long," Makato said, handing Kyoya a clipboard.

"I'll do my best," said Kyoya as he looked it over. He noticed there were a few red dots on the list. Kyoya hoped they wouldn't be too unpleasant today.

At first the deliveries went well. Kyoya made each delivery with little to no fuss. Even the red dots for the most part were tolerable, though Kyoya could understand why they were considered unpleasant.

Then at last Kyoya came to one of the last few houses for delivery. He walked up to the front door and knocked.

Suddenly the door was yanked open and a grumpy looking man stepped out.

"What do you want?!" he snapped in a grumpy tone.

"Small Pharmacy delivery," Kyoya replied.

"What? " the man said again sounding confused.

"I'm with Small Pharmacy0++ and I have a delivery for you sir," said Kyoya.

"I didn't order anything!" the old man snapped.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya said, looking at his chart, "New Moon Apartments, #6? Mr. Seiji Enko?"

"I didn't order anything! You're just trying to swindle me, aren't you! Get out of here!" the old man snapped as he slammed his door in Kyoya's face.

"Huh, okay then," said Kyoya. He looked at his chart again. Everything seemed to match up.

"Maybe there was a mix up back at the office," he told himself as he walked back to the car.

Kyoya finished his rout with no problems and finally returned to the store.

He looked around for Makato to ask him what to do with the rejected delivery. He then saw him on the phone, trying hard to calm down the other perosn on the line. He looked up when he saw Kyoya walking.

"Can you hold for a minute sir?" Makato asked before he covered the mouth piece. "Kyoya, what's this, that wouldn't give a man his deliver?"

"I'm sorry?" Kyoya replied.

"I have a man here says you came to his apartment, knocked and asked if he had a delivery, but then you never gave it to him," said Makato.

Kyoya was surprised to hear such an accusation.

"I beg your pardon, but is the customer's name Mr. Seiji Enko?" he asked.

"Hold on," Makato said as he got back on the phone and spoke for a moment."

"Yeah," he confirmed after a bit.

Kyoya could feel his anger swelling up, "I'm sorry, but I think somehow I was confused as a swindler and he refused to take the order."

Makato got back on the phone and spoke to the old man.

"He says he doesn't remember that at all. All he remembers is you not returning with his order," he finally told Kyoya.

Kyoya took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, I shall go ahead now and take it to him."

"Thank you please do," Makato said. Kyoya could hear him telling the old man he was coming back with his order.

Soon Kyoya was back at the New Moon complex and hurried back to Mr Enko's apartment.

The old man once again open the door looking cranky.

"You again! I had thought they send someone more competent than you! How dare you not give me your order!" he shouted at Kyoya.

"I'm sorry sir, but if you recal, last time you were under the impression I was a swindler," said Kyoya.

"What?! When did I do that?!" Mr. Enko bellowed, "what kind of delivery boy are you?! Look just give me my stuff!"

"Yes, of course," Kyoya said, as he prepared the delivery, "that will be 35.50 please."

"What?!" Mr. Enko screamed in anger.

"Your payment for your delivery, 35. 50," said Kyoya.

"Excuse me?! I already paid thank you!" Mr. Enko insisted.

"I'm sorry sir, but according to my chart, you haven't," said Kyoya.

"Well your chart is messed up, just like you are! I already paid and besides, your manager said I'm getting this for free after the crummy delivery service you gave!" Mr. Enko said seriously, as he reached for his things.

Kyoya however tried keeping them out of his reach as he said, "I'm afraid I was not informed of this sir. Could you give me a minute to confirm that with my manager?"

"Why would you have to do that? Are you calling me a liar?! How dare you!" Mr. Enko shouted so loud it actually took Kyoya by surprise, giving the old man enough time to take the delivery away from Kyoya.

"I am so going to call your manager about you and see to it you're fired! Don't ever let me see your face here again! Dumb foolish swindler of a kid!" And with that, he slammed his door in Kyoya's face again.

Kyoya stood there for a long while in shock. No one had ever dared tried to pull a fast one on him like that before, let alone speak to him like that. In olden days, he would have had the man already hanging by his feet from the top of the building for the way he first answered his door.

But this, all what happened, including getting the items from him so easily, would never had happened. Kyoya slowly staggered back to his car, still trying to figure out how such a man had gotten the better of him so easily.

He looked up and happened to see the window of Mr. Enko's apartment where he could see the old man on the phone mad about something. He wondered if he was calling his work about Kyoya's apparent poor customer service.

* * *

When Kyoya got home, he saw Toshio inside the storeroom working.

"Hey," he said when he saw Kyoya, "what the heck happened?"

"What do you mean?" Kyoya asked.

"Got a phone call from a real angry man claiming you charged him twice for his prescription and almost didn't give him his delivery again. He says he had to wrestle you for it and you hurt his arm in the process," Toshio explained.

"Oh did he?" said Kyoya, trying to hide his anger.

"Let me guess, that's not what happened at all?" Toshio asked.

"Far from it," said Kyoya.

"You'll have to tell me later," said Toshio, "I think Mr. Atama wants to speak with you."

"Kyoya, Mr. Atama wants to see you in his office right away," Makato suddenly said coming into the storeroom.

"Yes, of course," said Kyoya as he calmly walked to the office. There he saw Mr. Atama looking over a report.

"Have a seat Kyoya," he said without looking up. Kyoya did as he was told and waited patiently for his boss to finish what he was reading.

Finally Mr. Atama looked up, "so, a customer is claiming you knocked so hard on his door, you practically broke it down. You charged him for what he claims he already paid for then left without giving him his delivery. Then later, when you returned to make the delivery again, you once more knocked on his door extra loud, scared him half to death. Then you tried charging him again for the delivery and then tried to deny it to him, again. When he tried to take it, you grabbed him by his arm and squeezed it hard, hurting him before he managed to escape into his apartment, frighten for his life."

"He really said all that?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, and then he said that if I didn't fire you, he would never use our store again," said Mr. Atama.

'What a tragedy that would be,' Kyoya thought.

"Care to tell me what really happened?" Mr. Atama asked.

"You don't beleive him?" Kyoya asked.

"Not a word," said Mr. Atama, "Mostly on account that I had already checked our delivery inventory info and it tells me when someone has or hasn't paid yet. And he sir hasn't. The lie alone is enough to know he's lying. However, the higher ups like happy customers, even if they're wrong. With that said though, I can send them a document about what really happened and see if the higher ups will beleive you."

"Does this mean that this won't come up on any records?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh no, I'm afraid not, any mention about physical contact with a customer, real or not, will result in a mark on your record regardless if it's real or not. However, if they are able to believe your side of the story, it'll easily be ignored. Now please tell me what really happened."

Kyoya sighed and told the whole story in full.

"That sounds more logical," said Mr. Atama as he type it all down, "don't worry Kyoya, I'll get this through no matter what and deal with him not paying. You go ahead and get back to work."

"Thank you sir," Kyoya said as he finally walked out of the office. He was still overly mad about what that man had done to him.

When he came back to the storeroom, he saw Toshio still at his task.

"So, everything okay?" Toshio asked.

"Yes, Mr. Atama said he would take care of it," said Kyoya as he too started working.

"You should be good then," Toshio assured him, "if Mr. Atama didn't beleive you, you'd probably be gone by now."

"Good to know," said Kyoya.

"So what all did this guy do?" Toshio asked.

Kyoya related the story yet again.

"I was wondering if he was going to get a red sticker when I first met him a few weeks ago," Toshio said as he walked over to where some of the clipboards were. He pulled out a sheet of red stickers as well. "Care to do the honors?"

"Sure, Kyoya said as he took the pad of stickers and placed one next to the man's name.

Toshio seem to chuckle as Kyoya placed the sticker down.

"He thinks you gave bad customer service? He ain't seen nothing yet."

"Hmm?" Kyoya asked curious.

"Let's just say, being here for a while,, I've picked up a few tricks that not only will put a rude customer in their place, but even piss them off. Next time we go on delivery together, I'll show you."

"That might be helpful," .

'Could learn some new tricks that I can do without my family's backing,' he thought.

* * *

When Kyoya came home, he saw Hanako coming out of the apartment with a laundry basket. At seven months, her stomach was very round and her carrying laundry had him worried. He watched her slowly walk down the steps, ensuring she wouldnt fall. He let out a sigh of relief as she got down the stairs safely.

"Hi Kyoya, welcome home," she said as she came to the bottom of the stairs. She stopped long enough to give him a quick kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm fine," Hanako assured him, "just going to do some laundry. But be warned, Tamaki stopped by."

"Oh dear," Kyoya said as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He walked in to see Tamaki in the apartment watching TV with a soda.

"Ha, Kyoya, hi! Welcome home!" Tamaki greeted him as Kyoya took off his shooes.

"Hello, Tamaki, what brings you by?" Kyoya asked grumpy.

"I wanted to ask how you felt about today's cos play personally," said Tamaki timidly, "but if you're in a bad mood...,"

"Oh, it's nothing Tamaki, I just had a bad at work with a bad customer," Kyoya explained, telling Tamaki what all happened, including his conversation with his boss about what happened.

"Oh" that's terrible!" Tamaki said upset, "why don't you go to your father about it?"

"No, I can't do that," said Kyoya, "a part of me getting cut off from my family means I can't go to them when something bad happens. I have to deal with it on my own. None of my other co-workers would be able to go to their fathers in a situation like this."

"Oh, yeah I can see how that would be a problem," said Tamaki, "um anyway, what did you think overall about Miss Olson?"

"She did a fine job today. She seemed to make a great event for customers to enjoy, the costumes were nice and faltering to the eye. I say it was a good success. It makes happy to know that the club will be fine with her at the helm," said Kyoya.

"Oh good, I'm glad you agree," said Tamaki, "we toom a vote after club was done for the day, and most of us agreed we like Miss Olson and want her to be our new director. Especially Hikaru for some reason."

"Huh, that's interesting," said Kyoya.

"Kyoya, are you really okay?" Tamaki asked, "I noticed you were looking upset today during club as well."

"Well, I guess just the reality of my new life without money or power is starting to really take affect. I am slowly starting to realize how difficult things are now, such as dealing with rude customers and not having free time for activists I enjoy like working the club and being around friends," Kyoya confessed.

"I'm sorry," said Tamaki, "if you need some extra help...,"

"No, Tamaki, no," Kyoya insisted, "please don't worry about me. As long as I can afford a place to live for my girlfriend and my baby, I think I can be happy. Hanako, and, Akainu, Iguess, are all that matters."

"Akainu?" Tamaki asked, "Who's Akainu?"

"Well Hanako's been throwing around random names for the baby lately and she's encouraging me to do the same. So that's what I'm doing."

"Akainu Otori?" Tamaki said out loud, "hmm doesn't sound too bad."

"Thank you," Kyoya said.

"I guess I'll leave you be," Tamaki said as he stood up, "sorry if I was bothering you too much."

"No, it's fine Tamaki," Kyoya assured him, "it's nice to have someone to vent to beside Hanako. It'd just make her feel bad."

Tamaki smiled at his friend, "if that's how you need me, don't ever hesitate. My phone's always on."

"Thank you Tamaki," said Kyoya as his friend slowly walked out the door.

Kyoya sat by himself for a while until he realized Hanako had some dinner on the counter for him.

He helped himself and turned on the TV.

Soon Hanako returned with the laundry.

"Oh good you found the dinner," she said as she walked over to the balcony, and starting to hang up the clothes on the line.

"Yes thank you," said Kyoya, "so how was your day?"

"Good," said Hanako, "having days off makes it easier to get caught up on school work and chores. How about you? How did host club go?"

"It was a success," said Kyoya, "the club's going to be in fine hands with Miss Olson."

"Good, one less thing you have to worry about right?" Hanako said.

"Yes," said Kyoya. He stood up and walked over to Hanako and hugged her from behind.

"Kyoya, I have to finish the laundry!" she said in a playful tone.

"I know, but let me hold you and Akainu close for a moment," said Kyoya.

"Akainu?" Hanako said, "isn't that the name of the main villain in that one Manga, One Pence?"

"I think so," said Kyoya.

"Then no, I don't want that name for our son!" said Hanako. Kyoya gave off a chuckle.

"As you wish," he said kissing her cheek. He hugged her a little tighter.

'This is happiness,' he thought, 'screw that old man. He obviously doesn't have what I have right here.'

She turned to him, straddling his waist, trying her best to wrap her arms around hin. "With how big your son is getting, I dont know if I can hug you from the front much longer." Chuckling.

He winked, "I'll be saddened, but once our son is born, youll be wrapped in my arms a lot." Suddenly his gaze became playfully evil. "In more ways than one."

She gasped and giggled, planting her lips on his. "Making it sound as if I should be afraid." She winked.

He shook his head placed a hand on her cheek as he kissed her passionately. "Enough energy for some intimacy dear?" He asked, arching eyebrow.

Hanako pursed her lips, her expression saying she didnt want to, as she was smiling on the inside. "Hmmmm I think I can definitely muster up some energy for some loving." She deepened the kiss, running her fingers through his hair. "I love you Kyoya, so much."

"I love you too." He said, his expression, for a moment, changing from passionate to amused for a moment. "You and our little Akainu."

She gasped and giggled shaking her head, "We are so not naming her that." She mumbled as his lips caught hers one more time.

Yes, Kyoya knew he was right. That older man from the pharmacy delivery had no clue what he was talking about. He had everything right here to make him happy.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Do you need help finding the boat?" Tomomi's father asked as he pulled up to the dock.

"Uh, I think I can tell where it is Dad," Tomomi said pointing off to the side where a huge pink boat sat in the harbor, complete with a pink bunny on the front.

"Oh, wow," said her dad, "he sure likes the color pink and bunnies huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so," said Tomomi. She thought back to the night Hunny had saved her from the thugs. How could someone as powerful as that still act so cute and innocent?

"You got everything?" Her dad asked as she started to get out of the car with her things.

"I think so," said Tomomi.

"Don't forget this," her dad said as he reached back and pulled out a big pink box.

"Right, thanks Dad," said Tomomi, accepting the box, "you didn't help yourself to any? You or one of my brothers?"

"Honey, what do you take me for?" her dad asked, "I asked your mom to hide it one of her secret spots so we wouldn't be tempted."

"Good to know Dad, good to know," Tomomi said as she finally started walking to the docks.

She headed to the big pink boat, that had a gate on the dock, blocking it off.

A man in a uniform approched the gate just as she reached it.

"Miss Tomomi Shoukan?" he asked.

"Uh, yes, that's me," Tomomi said timidly. The man fiddled with something in his side of the gate and opened it.

"Come in, Master Haninozuka's been expecting you," he said as he started escorting her to the boat.

He led her up a ramp where a few other men in uniform were waiting. They all gave her a small salute as she came on. Tomomi looked around confused and scared.

"Tomo-Chan! Tomo-Chan!" she suddenly heard Hunny calling. She looked up to the second deck and saw him standing there, waving his hand, and holding a pair of binoculars.

"Hi," Tomomi waved back.

"Come on up!" Hunny eagerly called.

"This way," Tomomi's escort said heading to a flight of stairs. Tomomi followed him up to the second deck that had huge table of different cakes to one side, with a few chairs and tables set up on the other.

At the end of the deck, Tomomi could see a control room. Hunny came running at her and hugged her tight.

"Welcome aboard!" he said with glee, glancing at her outfit of white jeans, chambray shirt, Jslides cognac shoes, and a lite blue denim buttonup

"Thanks," said Tomomi, "uh, I had brought some snacks for the day, but I guess it wasn't needed."

"Let me see," Hunny said looking into the box, "oh they look yummy. I want to have one now! But I think one or two are missing."

"What?" Tomomi said looking into the box and saw some empty spaces.

"I knew it! One or more of them got to it!" she muttered under her breath. However, she was suprised by Hunny laughing.

"Your dad or brothers got to this, I take it?" he asked, as he still took the box to the table.

"Probably," said Tomomi.

Hunny giggled even louder. "I like them more and more."

Tomomi nodded, blushing a little.

"Come here Tomo-Chan," Hunny suddenly said as he grabbed her hand and led her to the control room, "I want you to meet the captain!"

Inside the control room was few more men and even a woman in uniform, getting the boat ready to take off. In the center, the one Tomomi was immediately drawn to, was an old looking man with a serious look, every now and then giving an order.

"Tomo-Chan, I'd like you to meet Captain Aito Umi, he's worked for the Japanese Navy and my own family for many years."

"Miss Shoukan, welcome aboard," the elderly man said as he tipped his hat to Tomomi.

"Thank you," said Tomomi, "were really in the navy sir?"

"4 Star General," said Captain Umi. "Before that, I trained under the Haninozuks. When I retired, they hired me on as their personal captain."

"I bet you had quite the experience while in the navy" said Tomomi.

"That I did," said Captain Umi, "I love being on the ocean very much. It's like a second home to me."

"Wow, sounds nice," said Tomomi.

"I was very happy to hear Master Haninozuka talk about you and your intrest in sailing. It makes me feel good more women are showing an intrest in such things. Would you like to help take the boat out of the harbor?"

"Me really?" asked Tomomi.

"You see that lever there?" The capital instructed, grip it firmly and slowly push it forward."

Tomomi did as she was told and very slowly pushed the lever forwarded. Suddenly she head a rumbling and could feel the boat shaking.

"Sounds like we're good to go," said the captain, "let's head out to sea."

"Come on Tomo-Chan, let's go watch the boat take off from the deck!" Hunny inisted as he pulled out of control room and back outside in time to see the boat start to move.

"Wow," Tomomi gasped as she watched the boat take off ans head out to sea.

"Isn't it breathtaking?" Hunny giggled as he stood next to her.

"Yeah it is," said Tomomi. She took a deep breath. "I love the smell of the sea."

"Me too, after cake of course," said Hunny, "speaking of which...,"

Tomomi turned around and saw him heading to the snakc table where he was immediately present with a plate of cake.

"No, no, I want one from Tomo-Chan first, please," said Hunny.

"But my dad or brothers got to that," Tomomi called out.

"That's okay, there's still some here untouched and they look good!" said Hunny. A servant gave him a peice from Tomomi's box and Hunny ate it up quick. "Super Yummy!"

Tomomi smiled brightly at Hunny enjoying the cakes before looking back out at the ocean. She took a deep breath before stretching her arms out far.

"Are you reenacting a scene from Titanic, Tomo-Chan?" Hunny joked.

"Not intentionally," Tomomi said looking back at him with a smile, "but now that you mention it, may I?"

"Go for it!" Hunny encouraged.

"I'm the king of the world!" Tomomi shouted at the top of her lungs.

Hunny giggled some more before he felt something else come over him. He put his cake down and walked back up to Tomomi.

"You forgot the other part," he said as Tomomi suddenly realized he was holding her from behind with his arms stretched out as well. It made her heart beat faster.

"Shall I say the line from that scene as well?" she asked.

"You might as well," said Hunny. He surprised Tomomi even more by nuzzling his face against her neck.

"I'm flying!" she finally managed to proclaim.

"Perfect," Hunny cheered, his face still burried in her neck.

Tomomi was sure she had never been redder in her life than she was at that moment with the way Hunny was holding her and rubbing his face across her skin.

"Oh, I forgot, I have something for you too," Hunny suddenly said as he jumped down and hurried away.

"You mean this trip wasn't a nice enough gift?" Tomomi said as she walked over and took a seat on a deck chair with a smile.

"It is, but," Hunny said as he ran back over to her, "I saw this and thought of you." He held up a jewelry case.

"What's this?" Tomomi asked weakly as she opened the case and saw a beautiful gold braclet with two charms on it, one a boat and the other a bunny.

"Oh it's so cute!" she praised happily.

"That's what I said and why I got it for you," said Hunny. He took the braclet and helped fasten it to Tomomi's wrist. "It even looks more pretty on you."

"Thank you so much!" Tomomi said, examining her new bracelet. "It looks so real."

"What's that?" Hunny asked.

"Oh, sorry, I was just admiring how much it looks like real gold," Tomomi explained.

"Oh that's because it is," said Hunny like it was nothing, reaching for his cake again.

"Wait, what?" Tomomi asked suddenly.

"It is real gold," said Hunny again.

"It's real gold? Like 14 carat?!" Tomomi asked.

"Well yeah, why would I give you anything less?" Hunny asked.

"Oh my god!" Tomomi moaned hiding her face in her hands.

"What's wrong? Do you not like the bracelet now or something?" Hunny asked concern.

"No, it's not that, it's just...," Tomomi had to fish around for what to say next, "when Namiko first said she wanted to attend Ouran like Haruhi, and we'd joke about her setting us up with rich boyfriends, there was part of me that actually thought there was a chance that could happen. And I'd have selfish fantasies of mine buying me all sorts of fancy nice things. Living the high life with no consequences. Then when Ami started hanging out with Hoshiko and Hoshiko started to set me up with boys who would shower me with gifts all the time with no consequences. I now relaized all I ever cared about was getting nice things from boys. I didn't care how or why. All I cared about was me getting things. Then, when all the bad stuff started to happen to Hanako after she got pregnant, I wanted to change so much. I wanted to be a nicer, less selfish person than before. One who didn't go out with a boy just for nice things. But look at me! I, I'm on this super fancy boat, fit almost for royalty with a real gold braclet!"

She stood up and tried to take the bracelet off, "I don't deserve this! I don't deserve any of this!"

Hunny suddenly grabbed her wrist, stopping her. Tomomi looked at him as she saw Hunny make a gesture that signaled all the staff on deck to go away. The minute everyone but Tomomi and Hunny was off the deck, leaving them completely alone, Hunny made Tomomi sit back down on her chair.

"I know you feel bad over some of the bad things you've done in the past," he said softly, gently brushing some of Tomomi's hair out of her face, "but at the end of the day, you're still a good person. You still care about others and you want to be better. You won't be able to do that though if you don't forgive yourself Tomo-Chan. Please forgive yourself. I don't want to see you upset like this over something wrong in your past."

"Are you sure?" Tomomi asked.

"Very much so," said Hunny, "and for starters, I think you should keep the bracelet. Let it be a sign that I didn't give it to you as a selfish person, I gave it to you as a kind person."

"Okay, okay, I'll keep it," said Tomomi. She taken back when Hunny suddenly hugged her.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better about yourself!" he said.

"It's thanks to you," Tomomi said softly. She held up her arm and looked at her new bracelet again. "Real gold," she whispered.

"Enjoy it," Hunny encouraged, nuzzling her neck again. He pulled away just long enough to look Tomomi in the face.

"Hunny?" Tomomi said confused.

"Can you call me by my real name, just for once at least for now?" Hunny asked.

"It's uh Mitskuni, right?" Tomomi said.

"That's right, please do it again," Hunny asked.

"Mitskuni," Tomomi said again.

"Thank you," Hunny said. He slid he fingers under Tomomi's chin and and gently tilted her head up, before leaning in and kissing her on the lips.

"Mitskuni!" Tomomi said when he pulled away.

"Will you be my girlfriend now?" Hunny asked with a giggle.

"You really want that?" Tomomi asked.

"Very much," said Hunny.

"Okay," Tomomi agreed, "but you have to promise me you won't spoil me, understand? No $100 dresses or ultra rare jewelry everyday just because, alright?"

"I'll try," said Hunny, "but if I forget, you have to promise me you'll still take it at least. You can give it to someone else or something."

"Deal," said Tomomi, now chuckling herself.

"Yay!" Hunny cheered as he suddenly hugged Tomomi so hard, that she practically fell onto another chair.

"Sorry," he said, as he sat up off her and instead he situated himself snugly next to Tomomi on thd chair, his arm around her. Tomomi actually felt calm enough to put her head down on Hunny's shoulder. The two looked out far out towards the ocean.

"I have a girlfriend," Tomomi heard Hunny say softly.

"And I have a boyfriend, a real decent boyfriend," she added. That earned her a tighter squeeze from Hunny.

* * *

Kaoru groaned mad as he stood in front of the arcade waiting for Ciara St. Patrick.

'How did I get myself into this situation again?' he thought, 'I mean really, a date with a 14 year old girl?! I'm going to look like a pervert!'

"Well, you made it," he suddenly heard Ciara say. He looked around and saw the girl coming towards him. Her outfit had major signals of somebody trying desperately to look older than she was. It almost reminded him of a girl playing dress up.

"Come on then, I think I see a good group of people from my class already in there," Ciara said as she looked in through a window. However before she could move to the door, Kaoru grabbed her easily oversized shirt.

"Hold it!" he ordered.

"What? Don't tell me you're bailing out on me now! I won't be denied Mr. Kaoru! We had a deal! And don't think that just because I'm a wee girl I can't bust your nose! Any good Irishman or woman knows how to do that at least!" Ciara warned.

"It's not that. It's just, we're not going in there with you dressed like that!" Kaoru explained.

"What's wrong with it? I'm sure I saw a few high school girls wearing this outside school," Ciara said.

"Yeah, but they are not all there in the head!" Kaoru insisted. He started to drag her away. "Come on, we're going shopping before we go in there!"

"I don't want to go shopping!" Ciara argued.

"You will if you expect to be seen with me!" said Kaoru as he stormed into the first boutique they came to.

"Oh, it's one of Yuzura Hitachiin's son!" the greeter cheered the minute Kaoru and Ciara walked in.

"One of the Hitachiin twin?!" another clerk squealed as she and few other clerks came running to the door.

"Oh, a Hitachiin twin is in our store!"

"I wonder where the other one is!"

"He can't be far! They're never too far apart!"

Kaoru just stood there with a half smile as the women swarm around him.

Ciara was practically tossed aside by the different women as the crowd got bigger.

As she tried looking at Kaoru, she couldn't help but feel he wasn't too happy being surrounded the way he was. She also couldn't help but noticed that the women were referring to him merely as a Hitachiin twin or a son of his mother, never by his name.

"Are you all daft?!" she finally shouted.

All the ladies stopped fussing over Kaoru and looked at her.

"Why is it none of you dumb ninnies refer to Kaoru by his first name? Is it that hard for you all to pronounce? He's got a name! Try calling him by it once and a while."

"Well, we weren't sure which one he was was sweetie," a clerk tried to explain as though it was a matter of fact.

"If you can't bother to figure out which one he is then why don't you leave him alone! We didn't come in here because we wanted you to gawk at him! We came in here because he thinks I need a change of clothes!" Ciara said back with confidence.

"You do, let's go!" Kaoru said as he pushed past the huge crowd over to her. "Come on, we have to hurry!"

"Can we be of help Mr. Hitachiin?" a clerk asked eagerly. Several others all lined up next to her looking eager to help as well.

"I think we can manage on our own," said Kaoru. He and Ciara walked off together to the JR section.

"Thanks for that. It was funny hearing you yelling at those airheads," Kaoru said once they were alone and flipping through the different types of clothes.

"They sure are empty headed aren't they?" Ciara agreed as she watched Kaoru look through the clothes. "What was more annoying is how they couldn't seem to know who you are."

"Yeah, Hikaru and I are use to that though," Kaoru.

"That's lame. Why didn't you ever set them straight?" Ciara asked.

"It's complicated," said Kaoru, "ah here we go." said Kaoru as he pulled out a short summer dress, the top of it a white style babydoll top along with a short billowy style royal blue skirt adorned with a hip bow. Looking around, he also grabbed a pair of short top blue sneakers and a white hairband to accentuate her red hair.

"You want me to wear that?" Ciara asked looking at the outfit in slight confusion.

"Trust me, this will look much better on you and still make you look grown up," Kaoru assured her as he led her to the dressing room.

He stood outside patiently as he waited for Ciara to change.

"Are you sure this is alright, Mr. Kaoru?" Ciara asked as she stepped out of the dressing room in her new clothes.

Kaoru had to practically do a double take when he looked at her. She looked a lot cuter and more grown up than even he thought originally.

"Oh yeah, you look great!" he said. He took her hand and walked to the check out.

"This whole outfit please," he said pulling out his wallet.

"Hey, now I won't be accepting charity," Ciara started to say.

"Trust me, this was all for the greater good," Kaoru said as he paid, "now come on, we got to hurry, in case your classmates are gone!"

He and Ciara raced out of the store and hurried back to the arcade.

"Oh good, I think they're still in there!" Ciara said looking in the window.

"Excellent," Kaoru said as he adjusted himself in the window's reflection, "okay, unless it's necessary, follow my lead."

"Alright," Ciara agreed. She was a little surprised when Kaoru took her hand and walked in with her.

"You were running so late, I was starting to worry about you," Kaoru said exaggerating loud as they came in.

"Uh, sorry, " Ciara replied quickly.

"You should have called me. I was really looking forward to this today," Kaoru said loudly.

Ciara had to think for a moment before she could reply, "I guess I wasn't thinking."

Kaoru put his two hands in her shoulders. "Well you should try thinking more, about me, especially if we're going to keep seeing each other."

"Right," said Ciara. She actually started to blush at Kaoru's words.

"I thought you said they turned her down!" both suddenly heard one of Ciara's classmates say.

"They did! I saw it myself!" another replied. Kaoru was sure the voice was the same as the other voice he had heard the day Ciara had first tried asking him and Hikaru out.

"Well anyway, come on. I can't be much of a boyfriend if I don't try at least once to win you something from a claw machine," Kaoru said, once again taking Ciara's hand and walking to the big displays of claw machines.

Both he and Ciara could hear the slight noise of the kids following slowly behind.

"I don't get it, my sister told me they were gay. Either for each other or for this other student, Haruhi Fujioka," one said.

"So, do you see anything you want?" Kaoru asked Ciara.

"I don't know," said Ciara.

"How about that stuffed tanuki?" Ciara asked nodding to one claw machine that had lots of different stuffed animals, and dead in the center was one signal tanuki.

"Then that is what I shall win for you!" Kaoru declared boldly as he took his place in front of the machine and started to play. He leaned his face closer to Ciara. "Kiss for good luck?" he asked.

"What?" Ciara said in surprised.

"Come on, please! Give me some good motivation!" Kaoru pleaded.

Ciara looked over at her classmates still watching intently. She finally gave in and kissed Kaoru on the cheek.

"You'll be holding that toy in no time!" Kaoru said as he started to play.

"I don't think he's going to get it. It's too much in the middle to get a good grip," one of the boys from the spying group said.

"That's what you think," Kaoru said, as he focused on the game, "I know a trick or two." At that the kids moved closer to see what Kaoru was doing. They watched as he moved a toy away from the tanuki. Then he moved another toy away, clearing some space that made it easier to drop the claw down and grab it, making it safely to thw drop space. Kaoru fished the toy out and knelt down in front of Ciara.

"For you, my princess," he said as he presented her the tanuki gracefully.

"Thank you good sir," Ciara said as she did a makeshift courtesy and took the toy from him. She held it close.

"Twas no trouble at all my dear," said Kaoru, "after all I did have the proper motivation thanks to you."

"Ah," the girls from the spying group all cooed.

"Hmm," the boys grumbled.

"Now then, let's find us a game you want to play," Kaoru said. Ciara looked around.

"How about that racing game over there?" she asked.

"If that's what my princess wants to play," Kaoru said. The two walked over and Kaoru put some money into the game.

"I get to be the red one," Ciara insisted.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you," Kaoru taunted.

"If you did, I'd be force to do something unpleasant to you!" Ciara taunted back.

"Let's do this!" Kaoru said amused. He and Ciara immediately started the game, each trying their genuine best to beat the other. Behind them, they could hear the little group of spies cheering them on.

"Make sure you don't turn too sharp now, Kaoru!" Ciara taunted.

"Oh you'd like that l, wouldn't you?" Kaoru joked back.

"Not as much as I'd like to leave you in the dust!" Ciara shouted, right as her car passed the finish line. "All Hail the Queen of Racing!"

"It's not fair, you distracted me!" Kaoru whined.

"I distracted you, how?" Ciara asked.

"You were too cute, I couldn't help but want to keep looking over at you!" Kaoru explained snarky, "and you're going to pay for it!"

"I'm going to pay for it?" Ciara repeated.

"Oh yes, you're going to pay for it!" Kaoru said as he suddenly swooped Ciara off her feet and into his arms, holding her close to his face, "first chance I get, you are going to pay!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" Ciara said, as she suddenly kissed his cheek, causing Kaoru to drop her. Ciara quickly took off running, giggling the whole time.

"Hey, come back here!" Kaoru called out as he chased after her.

As he ran, he swore he heard one of the spies say, "there's no doubt, there's something between the two of them."

'Guess my pretend boyfriend act works just as well as the loving brothers act,' he thought.

He cought up to Ciara a few stores down, laughing her head off.

"What do you think?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"I think we're going to give them something to talk about come Monday!" Kaoru said, giving her a high five.

"Awesome!" Ciara said with delight.

"I'll say," Kaoru said, as he also tried to catch his breath, "you want something to drink real fast?"

"That, would be great," said Ciara, "only I treat this time!"

"No, I better, just in case we're seen there," Kaoru said.

"But," Ciara tried to protest.

"Trust me, let me handle this," Kaoru said as they walked down a ways until they found a cafe to sit and enjoy.

"A cherry soda please," Ciara ordered.

"Me too," Kaoru said.

"Thanks for today," said Ciara, "I didn't know what was going to happen, but it feels like we made an impression."

"That we did, I can assure you," said Kaoru.

Ciara threw her head back in satisfaction. "That means they'll have to acknowledge me come Monday."

"They better or we'll have to do this all over again," said Kaoru.

Ciara looked towards Kaoru serious, "Kaoru, are you really okay with pretending to be my boyfriend?"

"Sure I am," said Kaoru, "it's fun."

"Would it not be fun if we were boyfriend and girlfriend for real?" Ciara asked.

"Oh, I don't know about that," said Kaoru, "but it'd probably be a lot like it is now."

"You mean we'd do things like go shopping or go to arcades or to cafes like this?" Ciara asked.

"Sure, among other things," said Kaoru.

"That sounds nice," said Ciara, "I hope I can do that with a real boyfriend someday."

"Sure, of course," said Kaoru, as an awkward pause came between them.

Finally Kaoru spoke up.

"Hey, you know what? We should try the act a little longer and maybe go see a movie together next weekend."

"Oh, good idea!" Ciara quickly agreed, "I heard a lot of my classmates talking about seeing a certain movie coming out soon."

"Great, we'll go see it together," said Kaoru.

"Great," said Ciara.

"Great," Kaoru said again.

Just then both noticed out of the corner of their eyes, the group from the arcade walking past and stopping when they saw the pair inside the cafe. Kaoru quickly reached over and took Ciara's hand, squeezing it tight.

"Oh she is so lucky!" one of the girls said as the group walked on.

Ciara and Kaoru both cracked evil smiles once the group was gone from sight.

* * *

Hikaru looked around at the living room he had remodel today for when Miss Olson came over.

'Man, I bet there was a time I wouldn't have even noticed how hot she is, let alone care,' he thought as he continued to inspect everything. He had a loveseat set up, instead of the big long couch, so he and Malika had an excuse to sit closer together. On the coffee table, he had a small vase with lilacs and heathers in them. He had heard they could stir romantic feelings in a woman. He also made sure there was an elegant small plates on the table with crystal flutes fully prepared. On the left side of the loveseat was a small trolly full of fine looking food and drink, ready to be served. Hikaru knew he had to make sure he sat on the left side so he could serve, among other things of course.

Hikaru actually clenched his fists in anticipation excited of the idea of being alone with a beautiful woman.

Just then, he heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh! She's here!" Hikarunsaid quickly as he moved around the room, trying to find the best place to pose for when Malika entered the room. Finally, he decided on sitting on the loveseat, his legs crossed and his arm draped across the top.

'Perfect!' he praised himself in thought.

"Miss Malika Olson, sir," a butler said on the other side of the door as it started to open. Malika entered alone.

"Hello Mr. Hitach," she pasued when she saw the scene in front of her, "...iin."

"Hello, welcome," Hikaru said a his smoothest tone. One he would use in the loving brothers act. "Please have a seat."

"Right," Malika said. She looked around the room, starting to look a little lost, "um where do I...?"

"You can sit right down next to me of course," said Hikaru, gesturing to the empty spot next to him.

"Oh, um, okay," Malika said. Shs slowly sat down next to Hikaru, sitting straight up with her hands in her lap, looking uncomfortable.

Hikaru could see the uncomfortable stance in the way she was sitting. It was then he started to notice how common her outfit was, almost like it was just a casual day for her. A pink long sleeve t-shirt accompanied with black slacks and a pair of small heel black pumps. Where as he was wearing a fancy looking outfit. He looked down at himself, observing his apparel. He wore a partial suit. The vest and black pants matching, decorated with dark grey dots. Under the vest he wore a simple white button-up. 'Am I overdressed?' he questioned.

'This isn't off to a good start,' Hikaru thought. He knew he had to act fast.

"Would you like something to drink?" he offered as he reached over to the trolley.

"Sure, that'd be nice," said Maliki.

"I have some of the best sparkling water flown in from Sweden," said Hikaru.

"Oh, nice," said Malika as Hikaru took a bottle and pured it into her class. Malika took a sip, but immediately looked like she wanted to spit it out.

"What's wrong?" Hikaru asked.

"It's nothing really, it's just," Malika was quiet for a moment, "I'm from Sweden don't forget and this doesn't taste like Swedish water of any kind. It tastes too processed! Not fresh at all."

"Oh, um, okay," said Hikaru, "uh, would you like some sake?"

"Sake might be nice yes," said Malika, "I've never tried sake before beleive it or not."

"Oh, well of course, you should have said so in the first place!" Hikaru said as he quickly perpared a cup for her. Malika took a small sip and a weird face appeared on her.

"That's," she paused as she took a deep breath, "interesting! Very interesting!"

"Do you like it at least?" Hikaru asked eagerly.

Malika took another sip, "yes, it's nice." She took another sip, "you guys can get drunk on this huh?"

"Sometimes, if you take too much," said Hikaru.

"I should probably pace myself then," Malika said as she put her cup down, "so, where's your brother?"

"He's out at the moment," Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry, what?" Malika asked.

"He had plans for the day," said Hikaru.

"So, it's just you and me here?" Malika asked nervous. Hikaru could see her moving a little away from him.

"Well," Hikaru started to say as he also tried to close the gap between them, "the servants are here too."

"Sure, right," Malika said, "um, what, what did you have in mind for the day exactly?"

"Well, I figured we could try talking, getting to know each other more," Hikaru said. He noticed a little of Malika's hair sticking out and couldn't help but reach over and played with it. Malika however quickly reached behind her and smoothed her hair back, taking away Hikaru's strand.

"Uh, sure that's fine," she said, "but let's not get too physical okay?"

Hikaru suddenly flet a rush of anger flow through him. It was almost like how mad he got when he met Haruhi's friend Ari.

"Why not?" he asked sternly, fully closing the space between the two of them. Poor Malika was practically pinned to the armrest.

"I, just think we should keep our relationship on friendly terms, that's all," she said timidly, trying hard to find a way out of her predicament.

"Well sure we keep it friendly," said Hikaru, "but friends can touch each other in friendly manner right?"

To prove his point, he started to stroke her cheek. Malika looked at his hand gliding down her face.

"Hikaru, stop!" she tried to say sternly, as attempted to push him away from her, "please."

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Hikaru, I thought I made my point quite clear before, I'm a teacher, your teacher! I can't be in a personal relationship with a student!"

"But you're just a student teacher!" Hikaru insisted. "And besides, no one has to know!"

"I would, and it wouldn't feel right to me!" Malika said, "I have too much pride as a teacher to bend the rules no matter what!"

With that, stodd up fast ans headed to the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Hikaru called out as he ran towards the door as well. He managed to shut it at the last second, keeping Malika inside, "just answer me one thing! Is the fact that I'm your student the only reason you're turning me down? I need to know!"

Malika didn't turn around. Hikaru was sure he heard a few sniffles and saw her wipe her face.

"Don't do this to me," she begged softly.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Don't do this to me Hikaru! I don't know if I can!" At Malika turned around startled Hikaru by grasping his face and pulling him into a kiss.

"Hmm?!" Hikaru moaned confused before giving out a pleasurable, "mmm."

He felt like he could lower his own arms down and wrap them around Malika as well.

Just as he was about to really pull her closer, Malika stopped the kiss and pulled away.

"This didn't happen!" she insisted as she finally opened the door and walked out.

"So, does mean...," Hikaru called out after her.

"Oh yes!" Malika called back, "but it can't! Just accept that Hikaru!" Hikaru stood in the doorway as Malika headed away, not moving until he heard the sound of the front door open and shut.

He slowly walked back to his room and sat down on the loveseat.

"So if I wasn't a student, she'd be on me no problem?" he said to himself. His evil grin crossed his face, "but if I can convince her to see me in secret, it'd almost be an evil deed in and of itself." He kind of liked that idea.

"Hey Hikaru," Kaoru said as he walked into the room, not seeming to notice the fancy design and sat down casually., "how was your day?"

"Not too bad," said Hikaru, "you?"

"Not too bad either," said Kaoru, "got to pull a nice prank on some snot nosed middle school kids. That Ciara is fun prank with."

"Not more fun than me I hope," said Hikaru.

"Oh hell no," said Kaoru, "no one can prank with me better than you, Hikaru!"

"Good," said Hikaru, "though, I will admit I can see the appeal of having a woman to prank with."

"I didn't think Miss Olson was into pranking," said Kaoru.

"Not really," Hikaru admitted, "however, something tells me that in some attempts to see her, could be kind of mischievous in it's own way."

Kaoru looked at his brother confused before he laughed, "whatever floats your boat. Just let me know if I can help."

"Same with yours," Hikaru offered. Kaoru laughed and high-fived his brother. Things seemed better now between them.

* * *

Hunny skipped up the driveway to the Morinozuka Mansion. He had come straight to Mori's house after dropping off Tomomi at home since he wanted to tell his cousin all about his date. He let himself in no problem and headed to the training room where he figured Mori would be.

"Hey Takashi, guess what!" he called as he walked in. Much to his surprised he found both Mori and Limber there. Mori was standing behind her holding her, while she held a sword.

"More smoother," Mori said to Limber in her ear. Only Hunny could have noticed he was being flirtatious with his words.

"I love it when we train on our dates," Limber said back, sounding truly happy.

"Mmmhmm," Mori agreed.

"Um, excuse me, Hunny spoke up.

"Mitskuni!" Mori said in shock when he realized Hunny was in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt but, I wanted to tell you how the date with Tomo-Chan went. It was great! It's going to get serious with us! I can tell!"

"Good for you Master Haninozuka," said Limber, "though that's going to make things interesting between my mistress and you two."

"Don't worry, I'll help with Tomo-Chan and Nami-Chan," said Hunny, "but I wanted to share my good news with someone. But since you're busy, I'll talk to you later Takashi, bye now. Sorry to intrude on your date." He skipped out of the room.

Mori looked at Limber apologetic.

"It's okat, really," Limber assured Mori.

"Hmm," Mori nodded. He hugged her a little closer.

Limber responded with a moan herself. "I know what it's like to find just the right person. You cousin should be very happy with himself."

"Mmmhmm," Mori agreed.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"So Hunny-Senpai and Tomomi's date was a success?" Namiko asked Limber as she walked around the Kasanoda residents. The whole house was in chaos in preparation for the Kasanoda Reunion that was almost ready.

"It would appear so Mistress, Master Haninozuka came to Takashi's house after it to express his happiness over the whole experience," said Limber.

"Well, good for them," said Namiko, "I'm glad to know they found happiness with each other." She smiled to herself, looking at the seating list before her.

"Are you really alright with Master Haninozuka seeing that Tomomi woman?" Limber asked.

"Yes, yes," Namiko assured her, "believe it or not, we are on the mend, the two of us."

Limber nodded as the two came into the formal dining room where the biggest table Namiko could ever imagine existing was set up and some workers were setting up chairs.

"Um Miss Fujioka, I think this chair is a bit wobbly," one said putting it down next to Namiko on the floor and showing it did actually tilt a little.

"Hmm, you're right," said Namiko, aa she examined it. She looked at her clipboard, "put it at Father Kasanoda's cousin, Lord Kenji's, spot."

"Yes Ma'am," said the worker.

"Since when has Miss Fujioka started calling Lord Kasanoda, 'Father Kasanoda'?" Limber heard her brother whisper.

"Clearly someone hasn't been paying attention," she whispered back, "Lord Kasanoda has been so moved with Namiko's hard work he asked her to start calling him that."

"Oh, right," said her brother as he slinked away.

"Miss Fujioka, this chair's cushion squeaks," another worker said showing her.

"Hmm, I see," said Namiko, "put it at Lord Taisuke's wife, Lady Kana's spot. Might just keep her quiet for once."

"Good call," Lord Kasanoda said as he walked into the room, followed by Ritsu. "I hate that woman. She talks too much." He studied the dinging room all over. "This is looking amazing. The dinner's going to be amazing."

"And so will the lunch I'm sure," said Namiko as she walked over to a sliding door and pushed it open to reveal another extremely long table that was more of Japanese style.

"Very nice," Lord Kasanoda praised as he walked in and examined the dining room for the lunch meal, "I can already see it now."

"Um Mistress Fujioka, I think this stool is a little smaller than the others," a worker said showing it to Namiko.

"Oh, yeah, that one goes to Lord Washichi's son-in-law, Hirokichi, at the very, very, Very, end of the table," Namiko instructed.

"Sozen really doesn't like that man. It's confusing why he allowed his daughter to marry him," said Ritsu.

"Probably because if he didn't, his daughter wouldn't stop whining and you know how loud her complaints can get," said Lord Kasanoda.

"That reminds me," said Namiko, "make sure her seats at both tables are the softest. I don't want her whining that she's uncomfortable during the meal."

"She would anyway, if it gets her attention," Ritsu said as he wrapped her arms around her, "she's going to hate you, you know. Chiyo has always considered herself the jewel flower of the family and when she sees all the attention dad gives you, she'll be pissed off beyond compare."

"Bring it!" Namiko declared.

The two could hear Lord Kasanoda chuckling.

"That's my future daughter-in-law!" he boasted happily. He pulled back a sleeve, peeking at his gold watch. "Speaking of which, let's get you dressed for the evening. I believe I can trust in Limber to assist you."

Limber nodded. "I'd be honored Lord Kasanoda. I'll be sure to handle your wife's formal wear with care."

Lord Kasanoda nodded, "Thank you Limber."

Namiko winked at Ritsu before following Limber back to the far south wing of the house where the Kasanoda Wife's formal wear hung.

Even in it's honorary display case, you could feel the elegance, the beauty, the power. Namiko looked at herself in the mirror, sighing nervously.

Limber noticed the nerves. "Namiko? Are you alright?"

Namiko nodded, "I'm just nervous is all. This dinner is very important and I worry that I won't bring the late Kasanoda Lordess honor. Or make her proud."

Limber gently took ahold of Namiko's hand, leading her towards a chair and a vanity adorned with multiple hair products.

Reaching for a brush, she gently moved it through Namiko's long ebony locks of hair. "I wouldn't worry about that milady. I never met her myself, but from what Lord Kasanoda has said, he believes you and her are very similar in personality."

Namiko's eyes widened and smiled.

Limber began to focus on pulling Namiko's hair in to an elegant and loose updo style, adorning her with red flower pins and the Lord's wife's signature hair ornament, a white, blue, and purple lotus flower pin. It had been given to the Lord's Wife as a gift from him on their wedding day.

Next she moved to Namiko's face, being very gentle to apply a light layer of power to lighten the skins color before applying red liner around the eyes to give a gentle but also sharp edged cat eye look. Moving to her lips, she left a very subtle strawberry colored gloss to give them color.

Moving to her Lord's Lady's jewelry box, she pulled out her signature pendant, an elegant koi fish made from jade attached to a cobalt ribbon to tie to the neck.

Moving out of the way, she gestured for Namiko to look in the mirror.

She smiled and looked, her eyes widening in shock. "Oh... oh my." Namiko took a deep breath to fight the tears about to fall.

"See milady. She is proud. She is flowing through you in pride. Now, may I dress you in your kimono?"

"Yes. Yes please Limber." Namiko said, pulling an elegant side from deep within her.

* * *

Lord Kasanoda and Ritsu sat in the main room, awaiting Namiko's family's arrival as well as the reveal of Namiko.

"Father, are you really alright with us being engaged now?" Ritsu asked.

"Of course I am son! That girl is one in a million. The fact that she accepted your lifestyle and doesn't mind it, should tell you that she is the one."

Ritsu nodded. "It is going to be hard."

"What is?"

"Training. It will truly be a test of our love."

Lord Kasanoda nodded. "Ritsu." He said, urging his son to look up at him. "I know this will be hard. I met your mother at your age as well. But with determination, drive, and love, I know you two will make it through this."

A knock at the door silenced their conversation as Nobu, Kyo, and a heavily pregnant Sachi walked in. "Lord Kasanoda, Young Master, they have arrived."

Both men nodded a thank you to the butler.

"Welcome. You all look so radiant. Especially you madam." said Lord Kasanoda to Sachi. "How much longer until Young Namiko's sibling is born?"

Sachi smiled. "Doctor said about two more weeks, but I'm being cautious and taking it easy just in case."

"Yes of course. We have a family doctor on the estate should anything happen. So please do enjoy the party."

"Thank you sir." Nobu said, bowing. "Where is Namiko?"

"Limber is assisting your daughter into my wife's formal wear. She should be out shortly."

As if luck would have it, Namiko was now just outside the door.

She took a deep breath before two of the Kasanoda maids opened the door.

"Oh my... look at her dears." Sachi said, patting her fathers shoulder.

Namiko's eyes were on the floor for the moment, waiting for her fathers reactions.

"Oh you are so beautiful!" Kyo cried, gently hugging Namiko.

A single tear rolled down Nobu's cheek. "Very beautiful."

"You my dear, my wife, i am sure is smiling down. You are stunning." Lord Kasanoda stated. "Ritsu, what do you think?"

Namiko looked up, seeing Ritsu's cheeks holding a light hue of pink.

He walked up to her, "May I have a moment with my fiance?"

"Of course, we will see you out in the lunch room."

Just as they left and the door closed, Ritsu wrapped his arms quickly around Namiko, placing a gentle kiss on the nape of her neck. "I could not believe my eyes. You look incredible. I'm sure my mother would have been so proud."

* * *

"So the lunch is open to mostly anyone we want. That's why you three were allowed to come. The dinner however is for immediately family only," Lord Kasanoda explained to Namiko's parents as he escorted Sachi by the hand to the lunch table.

"Is that why the lunch table is longer than the dinner one?" Kyo asked.

"Correct, the lunch allows people to bring things like close friends, boyfriends or girlfriends, in-laws in some cases. Make it a more casual meal, while dinner is super fancy for family only," said Kasanoda.

"I wonder if that's because the dinner was usually saved for other purposes," said Nobu.

"On occasion," Kasanoda said like it was nothing.

"Hopefully, that doesn't happen this time around," Namiko whispered to Ritsu, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"Sir, guests are starting to arrive," a servant said walking into the room.

"Oh goody, here we go," said Lord Kasanoda, "why don't you three go ahead and mingle in the main room for now. I usually make an entrance with my son and this year with Namiko."

"Oh boy, mingling with gangsters, what a delight," said Kyo.

"Limber, can you stay with my dads and Sachi until we come in?" Namiko asked her friend.

"Yes Mistress," Limber said as she followed the three adults to the main room.

Once she and the parents all walked in, they saw a few people had already entered as well. They were acting casual and all, socializing with each other and embracing people they apparently were happy to see. However, there was no doubt that they were a rough crowd and that the good mood could shift quickly and easily.

"And just think, this is what Namiko is going to call family someday," said Kyo.

"You know, this may seem weird, but I think Namiko is going to fit in just fine," said Nobu.

Kyo looked to his husband with alarm, "you think, our precious daughter would fit in with kind of crowd?"

"I do, just something about the way she and Ritsu are together has made me convinced she'd be just fine in this kind of life," said Nobu.

"Well, let's hope you're right," said Sachi. "Oh, is that Namiko's little friends from school?"

"Oh the host club," said Kyo.

"Kasanoda did say that the lunch was open to friends," said Nobu.

"Oh and look, the blond idiot has Haruhi by the arm," said Kyo through clench teeth.

"It's a good thing your brother isn't here," said Nobu.

"Uncle Kyo, Uncle Nobu, hi," Haruhi said walking over to her uncles.

"Hello Haruhi dear!" Kyo said kissing her cheeks, "how are things going with you?"

"Still planning to study abroad?" Nobu asked.

"Everything's looking good," said Haruhi.

"Seems weird given that you won't be around to see your cousin grow up!" Kyo said sounding sad.

"Knock it off, I'm sure her dad and boyfriend are guilt tripping her enough as is," said Nobu.

"I'll have you know I haven't said anything negative to Haruhi about her choice! I've been very supportive!" said Tamaki.

"Whatever," said Nobu, "I really don't care much for what you think."

"Uncle Nobu!" Haruhi moaned as Tamaki ducked behind into a corner.

"Hey, did someone carry out a hit or something already?" one of Kasanoda's relatives asked looked at Tamaki in his corner.

"Tamaki's not careful, he could end up a target of a hit," Kyoya whispered to Hanako. Hanako looked towards Sachi and slowly walked over to her.

"How are you feeling Ma'am?" she asked timidly.

"I'm good, I'll be better once this bun pops out," said Sachi, "how about you? How's your little one?"

"He's growing, that's for sure, but Rai won't be due for a little while later," Hanako said rubbing her belly.

"Rai?" Sachi said.

"That's the newest name we've been throwing around for our son," Hanako explained only to start make a face, "only, now, I think it's lost it's appeal. Kyoya?"

"Yes dear?" Kyoya called back.

"I don't think we should use Rai now," said Hanako.

"Alright," Kyoya said casually.

"Well good to know you two are still getting along good and can agree on things for the baby," said Nobu, "Kyo and I can't seem to decide on anything with our baby."

"Oh," said Hanako. It made her start to wonder if she and Kyoya were really doing okay if they weren't arguing. Was it a better sign you were meant to be together if you fought or if you got along when planning things for a baby?

"Are you okay honey? Do you need to sit down?" Sachi asked.

"Maybe," said Hanako.

Kyoya looked over when he noticed Nobu helping Hanako to a chair. He quickly walked over to her as well.

"Are you alright?" Kyoya asked.

"I'm fine, just got tired," Hanako insisted.

"Oh, I know how that feels," said Sachi as she took the seat next to her.

"Me too," another woman who was also clearly with child said as she too took a seat. She looked over at Hanako.

"Aren't you kind of young to be knocked up already? Even as a mistress?"

"A mistress?" said Hanako, "oh no I'm nobody's mistress! I'm here as a friend of Ritsu Kasanoda and his girlfriend Namiko."

"Oh, you're one of those guests here for the lunch," said the woman, "but still, awful young aren't ya?"

"Yes, but I'm still happy about it," said Hanako.

The lady scoffed, "oh you're in for a rude surprised."

Just then an older woman came over and smacked the lady across the face

"Hey!" the younger woman snapped.

"Why can't you ever just keep your opinions to yourself bitch?" the older woman snapped.

"Fuck off you old hag! You don't even know what we were talking about!" said the pregnant woman.

"I heard enough! You have no right to harass that young girl over being pregnant!" said the older woman.

"Oh bit me! You're just looking for an excuse to argue with me and you know it!" said the younger woman.

"Oh boy, Asuko's wife and niece are going at it again!" someone called.

"Oh man, first fight of the day," said someone else.

"Should we move?" Sachi said nervous as the two ladies started to argue.

"Yes, let's move down a ways," Kyoya insisted as he first helped Hanako up and then Sachi.

By now many people in the room had started to gather around the two women arguing. Some seem worried, some seem mad while others seemed excited by it all.

"Just consider yourself lucky you're pregnant otherwise I'd do a lot more than smack your face around!"

"Oh whatever! I can take you anytime anyplace! Hell I could take you down in the middle of my delivery!"

"Like to see you try!"

"Come see me the day I give birth and find out! Bitch!"

"You still convinced Namiko would do okay in this environment?!" Kyo whispered to Nobu.

"Yes, even now I do," Nobu insisted.

"Psst, Limber, who's fighting?" Namiko whispered to her guard from behind the sliding doors.

"Lady Niko and her niece Lady Fuji," Limber said.

"Fuji and Niko, those are Asuka's wife and niece and Fuji doesn't like Niko because she always liked Asuka's first wife, right?" Namiko said.

"Correct,' said Lord Kasanoda.

"What are they fighting about?" Namiko asked.

"Oh Lady Fuji said something to your friend Hanako about being pregnant and so young and Lady Niko came over and started to berate her about it," said Limber.

"Well, break it up, we want as little fighting as possible," said Namiko.

"As you wish," said Limber as she made her way through the crowd. She threw her katana in between the two women. Both shot her a dirty look.

"Stop this now, we are trying to maintain a peaceful environment for the lunch! We have many guest here and we don't want to make them feel uncomfortable!" Limber ordered.

"Fine alright," Fuji muttered as she sat back down.

"I'll behave if she does," Niko said smugly as she too walked away and back to her husband who was standing with a few small children.

"Well, that was interesting," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, makes you wonder if anyone else is going to break out in a fight later," said Kaoru.

"I hope not. That'd be scary!" they heard Tomomi say. They looked and saw her holding Hunny's hand tight.

"Don't worry Tomo-Chan, I'll keep you safe no matter what," Hunny assured her.

"They let her come?" Hikaru asked surprised.

"Why not?" asked Hunny.

"Well aren't she and Namiko at odds?" Kaoru sputtered.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Tomomi said.

"No it's not!" Hunny insisted, "you and Nami-Chan are on the mend and I asked if I could bring you with me to the lunch and she, along with Bossa-Chan and his father said yes."

"Right," said Tomomi softly.

"Lucky duck," said Hikaru, "gets to be here with his girlfriend."

"Right?" Kaoru said, "I bet I could have snuck Ciara in and she'd be scaring some of these thugs. She can be really badass when she touches into her Irish roots. It'd be hilarious seening her scare the shit out of some of these guys."

"I thought you were only going out with Cia-Chan as a favor to get her popular with her classmates," said Hunny.

"Right, right, of course," said Kaoru.

"I wonder how Savanna would feel around these kinds of people, being such a pacifist and all," said Hikaru

" I thought, Hunny said you can't really see her because she's your teacher," said Tomomi.

"Well, that's what she says, but her body says otherwise," said Hikaru with a smirk.

"Trying to do one of those secret relationshipsh huh?" a strange man piped suddenly joing the four, "I know what you're going through man! See that girl over there in the blue kimono? My girlfriend! And see the girl in the firy red dress? Also my girlfriend! Both have no idea I'm seeing the other and they think the other is my cousin I'm extra close with!"

Hikaru was a little disturbed by how proud and amsuing the weird man seemed to be with the whole situation.

"I've been to many gatherings like this with the two, never once have blown my cover! And I bet I could get some other tail no problem. In fact, I've been eyeing that one chick with the short brown hair that almost looks like a boy. She's surprisingly hot."

"Haruhi?" Tomomi said in alarm.

"That her name?" the man asked.

At that Hunny came over and stood in front of the man, "don't even think about going near Haru-Chan! Got it!" he warned in a dark tone.

"Right, okay, that's fine, I'm sure I can find some others," the man said as he slowly walked away.

"This whole party is getting so much more interesting," said the twins.

* * *

"Father, I think it's time we made our entrance," Ritsu said as he peek out from behind the door.

"Yes, I suppose you're right," said Lord Kasanoda, "Tetsyua, the door if you please."

"Right away my lord," Tetsyua said as he started to push the sliding doors open to reveal the three people to room full of people. Ritsu reached over and took Namiko's hand, squeezing it. Namiko smiled and winked at him.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked towards them.

"Hello," Lord Kasanoda spoke up, "on behalf of myself, my son Ritsu and my son's bride-to-be, Namiko Fujioka, I'd to welcome you, my family and close friends to the annual Kasanoda Family Reunion."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Please, everyone, come and sit. All is ready for our lunch," Lord Kasanoda insisted as he led the the way to the grand dinging room with the big lunch table. He took his place at the head of tge table with Ritus taking the seat at his right hand, and Namiko right next to him. Her two fathers and mother filled in the seats next to her followed by the host club.

"Please, sit and enjoy," Lord Kasanoda insisted, "everything about this meal has been planned out and put into affect courtesy of Namiko Fujioka. No doubt a glimps into the future good work she'll do as the future Lady Kasanoda."

"So in other words, if everything today sucks, it's her fault," a random man from the table joked.

"You got a personal problem with anything, come up and see me about it!" Namiko called down to him.

"And me," Ritsu added shooting his ice glare.

"I think it looks splended personally," said Lady Niko.

"No offense or anything ma'am, but no one likes a kissass," said Namiko.

That got a few chuckles from some others at the table.

"Look, I didn't do this as a way to make you all like me. I plan this out because Kasanoda and Ritsu wanted my help and I love both them so much that I wanted to help out and do good by them. Please, don't feel yoy have to suck up to me, but also don't try nitpicking everything singal thing that makes you miserable. Just enjoy this party for what it is as best you can. If something is obviously wrong, don't hesitate to point it out. It's only way I'll learn to do better and know who I won't have to ask Limber to keep an extra sharp eye on you."

"Well said," said a man close to Lord Kasanoda's age.

"Thank you," said Namiko, "now, let's eat!"

Everyone mumbled words of agreement as they started to consume their food.

"Why is she wearing aunty's kimono?" a few could hear Chiyo whispered, rather loudly, mad. "I've been begging and begging for that for years! And all of a sudden that girl over there smooths talks her way into making Ritsu think she'll marry him and she gets it?!"

"My mother's kimono was not something to just hand over to someone just because they thought it was stylish," said Ritsu, "it's supposed to go to someone I and my father deemed worthy of it and that person only."

"And I didn't smooth talk my way into making Ritsu think I'll marry him. I am going to marry him, when the time is right," Namiko added taking his hand, "so don't let me hear you whinging about me wearing my fiance's mother's kimono."

Chiho slumped in her seat, pouting.

"Daddy, you better buy me a brand new, nicer one before dinner!" she whined to her dad.

"I'll try sweetheart, I'll try," her dad promised half-heartedly, focusing more on his food.

"Do it!" Chiho insisted.

"Alright, alright," her dad agreed, still more interested in his food than what his daughter was ordering.

Kyoya listen to the woman's complaints about wanting a new outfit right away for a meal that would happen later that day. He looked to Hanako, thinking how much he actually wished he could do a thing like that for her, if only to make the woman in question understand his girlfriend was with the even superior man.

The more Kyoya looked at Hanako's outfit she had worn to the lunch, the more he couldn't help but notice how plain, simple and even a little tattered it was compared to everyone else at the table. Even Tomomi and Haruhi, who Kyoya had heard had just worn something out of their own closets looked more beautiful and sophisticated thank Hanako.

Was it because Hanako was pregnant that it was she didn't look so grand as others? No, that couldn't be it since there were a few other woman at the table also pregnant and they looked good as well, including Sachi.

'Maybe I should see if there anything in the budget will allow me to splurge a little and buy Hanako a new outfit later. Even if it's from a thrift store, she deserves something new,' he thought.

"Otori-Senpai are you alright? You're not eating," Ritsu asked.

"Yes, sorry, I was just admiring Namiko's hard work. No doubt she'll make quite the hostess and lady of the house when the time comes."

"Agreed," said the man from before, "even Mother would approve of her I think."

"Yes thank you, Hideo," said Lord Kasanoda.

Hideo leaned in closer to Kasanoda and whispered, "I bet if mother was still here, she'd even allow the girl to wear her wedding kimono."

"You think?" Kasanoda said with a smile of pride. "No no, I couldn't do that. Mother gave it to your wife and only your wife to pass to your daughters. Mother prefered Mahime over any other wife any of us brought home and that's why she gave her wedding kimono to her and her alone to pass on to future generations."

"Yes but, if Mahime is in charge of the kimono, if she decides to give it to Namiko, it'd be her right to," said Hideo.

"Well don't make Mahime feel like she has to," said Kasanoda, "it's her to give as she sees fit."

"What kind of kimono is this exactly?" Kyo asked, overhearing some of the conversation.

"Our mother's kimono she wore for her wedding. It was given to her by our grandmother and it's sort of becoming a tradition that only one new wife from the new generation should be allowed to wear it. And out of all our brothers, our mom picked my closest brother, Hideo's wife, to have it."

"And I was thinking, Namiko should have the honor of having it next," said Hideo.

"Oh!" Kyo cooed excited.

"Who is that guy?" Hideo asked his brother.

"Oh, one of Namiko's fathers. They're gay," said Kasanoda.

"Really?" Hideo said looking at Kyo, "how times have changed. Father wouldn't have allowed any gays at the table." He actually looked to his brother and laughed. "Next time we have ourselves a big family function you should place them closer to the head of the table, just to stick it to the old man in hell!"

"I may just do that. They're actually really nice men and are in the process of having another child," said Kasanoda.

"The other woman?" Hideo asked, "looks to me like your son will have a great family when he takes Namiko for his wife."

"The means a lot coming from you," said Kasanoda, "you're the only brother who's opinion I value."

"Hey, I heard that!" another man shouted.

"Next time don't try stabbing me in the back while I'm in the shower, Masaji!" Kasanoda called down.

"I told you it was an accident!" the man shouted back.

"Yeah right," Kasanoda and Hideo said together.

"And here I thought you and Ranka had bitter fights," Nobu said to Kyo.

"At least I knew, I'd never stab him in the back!" said Kyo, "you don't think it's a possibility that with Namiko marrying into this family, that she and her sister will have "those" kinds of fights?!"

"No, no, we won't let that happen!" Nobu insisted as he gave Kyo a small kiss.

"Ewe, who let the fags in?" a young man, probably a little older than Mori or Hunny sputtered.

"Who said that?! Namiko shouted as she jumped up mad, "no one calls my fathers that and gets away with it!"

"Your fathers?" a middle aged woman asked, "Satoshi, did you know the demon son is marrying a girl produced by fags?"

"Shut it!" Namiko warned, glaring at the man angrily.

"I am well aware Namiko had two fathers, yes, but I'm not bother with it," Lord Kasanoda started to say.

"And I have no problem with it!" Ritsu added as he stood up and looked around the table menacingly. A few people's expressions changed at the table, to one of fear.

"And if anyone here has a problem, guess what, no one cares what you think. So I better not hear that word uttered at this table again, especially in front of my lady or my future father-in-laws and their daughters' birth mother, Koga!"

Namiko smiled sweetly at her boyfriend, "thank you dear," she said sweetly, "now let's continue our meal in peace, shall we?"

"Let's hope you made your point, Ritsu," Hideo said.

"Thank you Uncle Hideo," said Ritsu.

"If not, we'll have make it the old fashioned way," said Kasanoda.

"They're still going to harass you about the girl and her having two fathers," Hideo mentioned to his brother.

"Oh I have no doubt. But luckily I don't see most of them too often," said Kasanoda with a smirk.

* * *

The lunch soon ended, Lord Kasanoda gesturing towards Namiko to announce the end of the early gathering.

Nodding, Namiko gently tapped a fork against a glass, the ringing catching everyone's attention.

"This concludes the lunch gathering. As of now, apologizes to the additional guests, the dinner is only allowed for the Kasanoda family. We kindly ask that if you still have food, please do finish shortly to allow preparation for the dinner. Thank you." She said, bowing to the guests and then to Lord Kasanoda before sitting back down.

"Please do escort our additional guests to the door dear." Lord Kasanoda reminded, smiling kindly.

She nodded, standing and moving towards her family and friends, her kimono billowing behind her.

She smiled, taking a seat next to them for a moment. "I hope you guys enjoyed the food."

"It is absolutely delicious." Haruhi smiled.

"You are doing a great job as the Head Mistress for this event." Tamaki complimented.

"Thank you very much Tamaki-senpai." She bowed, looking at the clock. "I am sorry guys, I hate to..."

"Oh no no dear, it is alright. Don't want to make the Kasanoda family angry." Nobu said, walking over towards the french doors, Kyo following behind him. As did Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and Tomomi. Namiko walked towards Hanako, extending a hand to her very pregnant friend.

Hanako, after standing, flinched for a moment, a sharp kick hitting her in the rib.

"Oh dear! Are you alright Hanako?" Namiko asked, catching Kyoya's attention.

Hanako nodded, "Yes. Our son has an extremely good kick." She let go of a deep breath, looking back up to see Lord Kasanoda making his way towards the group.

"Are you alright dear?"

"Oh! Yes sir. I'm sorry for the disturbance."

He chuckled and patted the young girls head. "No need to apologize child. I am glad you are alright." He moved his gaze. "I actually had something I wanted to give you Ms. Sachi."

Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed an envelope, handing it to the woman. "Don't open it until your child is born. I'm sure it will provide some sufficient... well you'll see when you open it."

Sachi smiled thankfully, bowing. "Thank you sir. We shall be on our way. I'll be sure to thank you when the time comes."

He shook his head. "Me meeting the child will suffice."

"Yes sir." She said, politely waving as she exited.

Namiko walked with everyone to the hall, receiving a loving hug from her family before she hugged Hanako. "Please Hanako, if you need anything at all, you too Kyoya, please let me know. I'll be right over."

"Thank you Namiko. I'll see you later."

"Promise to take it easy, okay?"

"I promise." She winked, walking out with Kyoya's assistance.

Closing the doors, Namiko sighed, turning around to see Lord Kasanoda smiling at her.

He was silent as he gestured an arm back to the meeting room, to sit in on the family conference. "Come, child."

She nodded, following and sitting next to Ritsu again, Ritsu's arm lovingly caressing her side.

"Now that the lunch is over. I know you all have questions about the engagement and plans for their future and the future of the syndicate. Please, one at a time."

Looking around the room, they waited for the onslaught of questions when one female spoke up, Mahime. "When is the wedding to be set?"

Ritsu took this chance to speak. "Due to the mandatory year of training in hokkaido and my fiance still being in school this coming year, it will not have a set date until after that time."

"I don't mean any disrespect, but do you worry with your fiance's parents being both males, if that could cause some... issues with other enemy syndicates?" Koga asked.

"It could, but it easily could cause an issue if she had a straight couple for parents. If they think we are weak at all, we will be sure to rid that thought."

Namiko sat, appreciating the Lord's words.

"Was it true that the young lord's fiance was kidnapped?"

Namiko sighed. "Yes. It was true that I was kidnapped. It was planned by a rival classmate who hired men from another syndicate. Though, upon being returned home I took back my honor by confronting the woman. Though that was a scary time, I am sure that I can endure anything for this family. I am loyal, true, and devoted to those I love. The young lord, my fiance, is very important to me and I would do anything to protect him, Lord Kasanoda, the Kasanoda family, and mine as well." Namiko paused, looking at Lord Kasanoda for approval to continue speaking.

With a nod from him, Namiko continued.

"I know I am young and for all of you, My Lord's belated mother was a symbol to the whole syndicate, as what I am being told. I could never replace the woman she was. But I do hope that you all will accept me and allow peace for us," She said, gesturing to Ritsu," to not only lead this syndicate, but be happy."

Lord Kasanoda smiled, raising a glass, "Here Here!"

"That was a fine speech Milady." Lord Kasanoda's brother stated. "You'll do fine as the new Headmistress of the Syndicate."

(I can't think of many questions at the moment, but I feel this is something important that should be in the chapter)

(Please do add what you wish :) )

* * *

After the dinner and everyone left the estate, Lord Kasanoda bid everyone a good night as Namiko and Ritsu migrated to Ritsu's bedroom.

"I'm glad you are able to spend the night." Ritsu stated to Namiko as she changed to sleepwear behind a shoji panel screen.

"Me too, I am glad I can spend time with you before you..." Namiko could feel some sadness sweeping over her, but she shook her head, washing it away as she stepped out from behind the shoji screen.

Ritsu blushed as he looked at her in her periwinkle v-neck chemise sleep dress.

She blushed, playing along. "So, like what you see?" She winked, leaning against the wall in a sexy pose.

He chuckled. "Always."

Extending his arm, he pulled her into his bed with him, laying next to her. He didn't want to tell her, but he could sense her sadness. Rolling over so he was hovering over her, he looked into her eyes, gently holding her gaze.

"What is it?" Namiko asked, confused.

"I know you are sad."

Namiko sighed, looking to the side for a moment before she nodded, admitting defeat. "I mean, I am, but I am also so very proud of you. I know that this is very important for your future... for our future. While it saddens me, I know that in the end, you'll be coming back to me and that is what keeps me from falling apart." She chuckled to herself. "God, I make it sound like you're going off to war."

Ritsu smirked, gently caressing her cheek in his hand, rubbing her cheekbone with the pad of his thumb.

The warmth of his touch made her smile as Ritsu laid back down next to her, holding her closely to him.

She could feel him peppering her neck gently with kisses, causing her to giggle. "Things are going to be just fine." She said, turning towards him.

"Yes they will be." He murmured.

She placed a loving kiss on his adam's apple before looking into his eyes. "I can't wait to marry you Ritsu."

As those words resonated within him, he couldn't help but give her a passionate kiss before wrapping them both up in their covers.

Just as the two got comfortable, Namiko's phone began to ring.

She sighed, groaning before she grabbed it. Seeing it was Dad-K, she answered. "H-Hello?" She asked, yawning.

"Namiko! Oh thank god you're awake. I'm sorry to disturb you sweetheart, but you need to come to the hospital as soon as possible. Dad-N is on his way to get you."

She sat up. "Is everything okay?"

"You won't believe it! But you're little sister is on the way!"

 **To Be Continued...**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Well, all in all, I think this was a pleasant evening," said Nobu as he helped Sachi and Kyo into their car.

"Yeah," said Kyo, a little disturbed.

"Still a little uncertain Uncle Kyo?" Haruhi asked poking her head into the car.

"Well yeah, but the idea that Namiko may get an heirloom wedding kimono is very exciting!" Kyo said shivering with delight.

"Don't worry Haruhi, he'll be fine," Nobu assured her as he gently pulled Haruhi away and shut the door. He smiled at Haruhi.

"I have a good feeling about both of you. Both of your futures seem to be bright."

Thanks Uncle Nobu," Haruhi said giving him a small hug before walking off with Tamaki.

Hanako and Kyoya were waiting by their car.

"It's so nice how well the Fujioka's get along," said Hanako.

"Well, most of the time," Kyoya said. Hanako rubbed her belly.

"You're lucky for now, you don't have any siblings yet," she said.

"You say that like it's a good thing," Hikaru and Kaoru called out from their car.

"Given the current circumstances, it just might," said Kyoya.

"To each their own I say," Tomomi said.

"Come on Tomo-Chan, we can get some extra cake on the ride home for your family," said Hunny.

"You sure know how to warm my family over huh?" Tomomi giggled.

"Takashi, are you going to wait here for Lim-Chan to get done with the reunion?" Hunny asked his big cousin.

"Maybe wait, maybe come back later," Mori said as he leaned on his car.

"Well take care," said Hunny.

"Oh, Tomomi, wait!" Sachi suddenly called from her car. "I just called from my sister, the hydrangeas your mother ordered came in. Would you like to swing by the shop and pick them up for her?"

Tomomi looked at Hunny.

"Sure we can!" Hunny assured, "you can go with them and then I'll pick you up from the shop after I pick up some cakes."

"Okay, sure," said Tomomi as she walked over to the Fujioka's car.

Nobu opened the door for her and they took off.

Immediately there was a little tension in the car. Tomomi looked at the two men in the front seats.

"So, I wonder if the new baby will ever meet a man as interesting as Ritsu," Tomomi finally said.

"Well, I kind of hope she keeps it simple," said Nobu, "less crazy parties like that."

"Oh please, this girl's bound to Ouran as well, you know it. And she'll be swpet up by a rich man quicker than you can blink!" said Kyo.

Sachi groaned.

"You know you want that, don't deny it," she said.

"Well," Both Nobu and Kyo sputtered.

"So what's with you and that little guy?" Sachi asked Tomomi.

"We're kind of dating. He gave me a nice gold bracelet," said Tomomi.

"How nice of him," Kyo said suddenly getting a little cold again.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll be quite the envy of your friends at school," said Nobu, also cold.

"Actually, I didn't tell anyone at school. I only told Hanako and you know she's not one to brag," said Tomomi.

"You mean Ami and Hoshiko don't know about it?" Nobu asked.

"I don't see how, I don't talk to them that much anymore. In fact most people don't talk to me since I hang out with Hanako so much and they see me practically as pregnant as well," said Tomomi.

"Oh," said both men surprised.

"That's too bad," said Sachi.

"That's probably how Namiko felt a lot at school as the only kid with gay parents and really needed a real friend instead of people just hanging out with her to be seen," said Tomomi softl.

"Now don't be like that," said Nobu, "I remember all the times you'd be locked up in Namiko's room, all giggling about something and yelling at us to get out since it's girls only."

"Doing your nails together, trying on clothes," Kyo added, "stuff like that you can't fake all the way."

"Right," said Tomomi.

"You're a good person Tomomi, just sometimes we got lost and confused about stuff," said Sachi, "right guys?"

"Right," Both men agreed.

Soon they pulled up to Sachi's flower shop.

"I'll call you guys later," Sachi said as she and Tomomi got out.

"Do you want us to stay until the little guy shows up?" Nobu asked.

"Nah, it's late, you're tired, just go home for now," Sachi insisted as she shut her door and led Tomomi to the store door.

"Just take a second," Sachi told Tomomi as she headed to the back of the store.

"Are you sure you didn't want them to wait?" Tomomi asked.

"Nah, I don't need them around me 24/7 like they were with Namiko," Sachi called from the back, "this baby isn't due quite so soon."

"Do you want a ride home from Hunny when he gets here?" Tomomi asked.

"I don't see why, my apartment is located right behind the shop," said Sachi as she came out with the flowers and handed them to Tomomi.

"Thanks, Mom will be thrilled to get these," Tomomi said with delight.

"No problem," said Sachi, only to suddenly take a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" Tomomi asked.

"Just a little stomach ache. Must have been something I ate at the reunion," said Sachi only to take a deep breath again.

"Uh, Ma'am, no offense or anything but I think something else is going. My mom acted like that a little when she went into labor," said Tomomi.

"No, no," Sachi brushed it off, "I remember how I was when I went into labor with Namiko and it wasn't like this."

"Are you sure?" Tomomi asked as she walked back over to the woman and helped her to sit down behind the counter.

Sachi leaned over on her chair, placing a gentle hand on her belly. 'Am I?" She asked herself. "It could just be Braxton Hicks."

"Braxton... Hicks?" Tomomi asked.

"Oh right... Braxton Hicks are false contractions that are to prepare your body for labor."

"Oh..." Tomomi said. She looked at the woman and thought she may have been right, until she saw the wet puddle around Sachi's legs along with a loud gasp. "I'm going to call Namiko's parents!" She said, frantically searching for her phone.

The dial tone rang three times before Kyo answered. "Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Fujioka, it is Tomomi. Sorry to call so late."

"Oh no dear, it is alright. Is everything alright? You sound shaken up."

"I am. Ms. Sachi's water just broke. She's in labor. We are at her shop still."

"Oh my! We'll be right there!"

* * *

Namiko ran around Ritsu's room, dressing back into her day clothing.

Looking at Ritsu, he nodded at her as they booked it out the door, seeing her Dad's car outside.

"Hey Namiko, Hey Ritsu."

"Is Sachi okay?!" Namiko asked, her voice frantic.

Nobu nodded. "Yes, Dad-K is there with her right now. Lucky Tomomi was with Sachi at the shop or else Sachi would have had to make the call herself.

"Tomomi?" Namiko asked.

"Yes. Tomomi's mom had made a flower order so Tomomi was going to pick it up from her on the way home, but Sachi's water broke while Tomomi was there with her. Tomomi is at the hospital with her mother."

With haste, Nobu drove and as soon as they parked they all ran to the lobby, asking for Sachi's room.

Once they made it to the 4th floor, Namiko saw Tomomi, her mother and Hunny all there. Namiko wasted no time in sweeping her into a huge hug.

"Thank you so much Tomomi! No more anger whatsoever! I completely forgive you. You've made sure my mom is here safe!"

Tomomi couldn't help the happiness she felt. "You're very welcome Namiko!"

Namiko and Tomomi held that embrace for a long while before releasing.

"Is she okay?"

Nobu shrugged. "As far as I know, the doctor is checking her and then they will be giving her a room. Once she has a room, we can visit her."

"Has anyone called Haruhi or Uncle Ranka?" Namiko asked.

"Oh no, not yet. Would you mind calling her dear?"

Before he even had to ask, Namiko had her phone out.

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki were sitting in Kyoya and Hanako's living room, Kyoya making everyone tea as thanks for giving them a ride home.

"So, how much longer do you have to go?" Tamaki asked as he politely placed one hand on Hanako's large stomach.

Hanako smiled, "I'm at seven and a half months right now. Once I'm at eight months, it is only a matter of time."

"Oh it will be so exciting. I can't wait to meet mon ami's son!" Tamaki cheered.

"We are as well, though I hope the baby will wait long enough that it is fully developed." Kyoya said, bringing the cups to the table.

"Yes, that would be favorable." Haruhi agreed.

As they sipped their tea, Haruhi's phone began to ring.

"Oh sorry everyone. It's Namiko. Must be important if it is this late." She said before flipping her phone open. "Hello?"

"Haruhi! Thank god! I'm so sorry I'm calling right now, but Sachi, my birth mother she is in labor right now. I figured you'd want to know."

"Sachi's in labor?!" Haruhi asked, shocked.

Hanako, Kyoya, and Tamaki all look up shocked.

"Okay! Tamaki and I will be there soon!"

"Wait! Can we go as well?" Hanako asked.

"I heard her, if they'd like to, they are welcome." Namiko said just before she hung up.

"She hung up, I think they may have gotten Ms. Sachi a room. You want to go as well?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya looked at her as well.

"Well, I know I won't be in the room or anything, but I feel like it could give me insight on what to expect for my labor."

"That is a good idea." Kyoya admitted. "I just hope it doesn't scare you."

"Scare me?"

He nodded. "The pain that will come with labor. Because it is the first pregnancy for you, the labor will most likely be a bit longer."

She shrugged. "I mean, I might be nervous, but I know that it is something I should see, if I'm able."

"Alright, if you're sure, let's go!" Haruhi said, finishing her tea before leaving her cup on the counter next to the sink, the others following suit.

* * *

Upon Haruhi, Tamaki, Kyoya, and Hanako's arrival, Namiko was found waiting for them.

Namiko smiled as she spotted Hanako, giving her a big, yet gentle, hug. "I can't believe it. She's on her way! I'm sorry though."

Hanako tilted her head to the side. "Why?"

"I've pretty much, even though it wasn't my doing, ended up making this whole day about me." Namiko said, looking apologetic.

"Well, this was supposed to be your big moment with Ritsu and his family," said Haruhi.

Kyoya shook his head. "There was no way this could have been predicted. Hanako wanted to come so that she could understand and get a glimpse of what her labor may be like."

"Well I wanted to support you as well, but I felt this could be good for me to see too."

Namiko nodded. "Actually, Sachi was talking to us and well... I'll let her suggest it to you." She said, gesturing the group to follow as they went to an elevator to the fourth floor.

"So, how far along is she?" Haruhi asked.

"The doctors said she is progressing very fast, but it is most likely because she's had me before. She came here about three hours ago and they said she has already dilated to four centimeters. They said that she should be able to give birth to the baby before sunrise. It is so exciting."

"I'll wait here in the lobby for my dad," said Haruhi.

"No you go ahead Haru-Chan, Tomo-Chan and her mother will wait for him. You go ahead," said Hunny.

"Thanks Hunny-Senpai," said Haruhi as she ventured on with everyone.

Once they reached the room, Namiko walked in first.

"Hey mom. Haruhi, Hanako, and their boyfriends have come to visit you. I know you mentioned wanting to speak to Hanako."

Sachi nodded, her expression pained as she waved at Hanako to enter. "Hello."

Tamaki and Kyoya waved politely before sitting with the others while Namiko, Haruhi, and Hanako walked over to the bed that Sachi was resting in.

"Hello Sachi, how are you feeling?" Haruhi asked.

"I'm good. It isn't so bad like the first time."

"That is good." Haruhi said, moving aside to allow space for Hanako.

"Hanako, I wanted to offer something."

Hanako nodded, her expression unsure.

"I was wondering if you wanted to be in the room during the delivery. I was thinking with your child will be your first, it may allow you to experience this."

Hanako looked at Sachi, her expression now holding admiration for the woman's thought and concern for her. "If it wouldn't burden you-"

"If it would have been a burden, I would have never offered." Sachi said, smirking.

Hanako nodded. "I would be most grateful ma'am."

"You're wel-oh!" Sachi took a deep breath, "oh!" she moaned.

"Oh dear, the contractions are getting closer!" Nobu cried.

"Nobu, we've discussed this, it's a good thing, remember?" Sachi said as calmly as she could.

"Why don't we step out for a little while so you can rest up some more?" Kyoya suggested.

"Good idea," said Haruhi, "guess we'll see you again when the baby gets here."

"Thanks Haruhi, give love to your dad. He's going to be the highly devoted uncle again, I'm sure," said Kyo.

"And just think, this means I'll be an uncle twice!" Tamaki said with glee as he Haruhi and Kyoya walked down the hallway.

THWAKE!

Tamaki moaned in pain as he stumbled around.

"There is no way in hell that I am sharing my new niece with you!" Ranka declared still clenching his purse.

"Mr. Fujioka, calm down!" Mrs. Shoukan insisted, "you're in a hospital for god sakes! Babies are being born in here. Don't let them come in on a negative note!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ranka as he took a seat, "I'm still not sharing her with you!"

Tamaki whimpered.

Kyoya and Haruhi shook their heads as they wondered over to some empty chairs.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked Kyoya.

"Just tired, a little frustrated, but nothing I can't handle," said Kyoya.

"You thinking about what it'll be like when Hanako gives birth?" Haruhi asked.

"A little yes," Kyoya admitted, "once the baby arrives things will be for real. Less free time, less quiet time, less sanity." He tapped his lips with his fingers. "I should have been safer when I made love to Hanako on that trip. I should have made really sure we were both protected. Our baby should have been planned out more like this one. They had to plan it out, they had to make sure they were ready. No mistakes with them."

"You shouldn't call your son a mistake Kyoya," Haruhi said.

"You're right, he is no mistake," Kyoya agreed. "I just wish it could have happened under better circumstances.

Just then everyone heard a siren ringing out.

 _ **"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"**_

"Kyoya, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Tamaki asked worried.

"Depends," said Kyoya, "in any case, it means something serious is about to happen."

"Like what?" Tomomi said as they saw a few doctors hurrying past and over to Sachi's room. Soon they were rolling Sachi out on her bed, still doing her breathing and pushed down the hallway towards two big silver doors.

"Is this it?" Ranak asked purposely out loud.

"Oh yes this it!" everybody heard his brother call back as he, Nobu, Namiko and Hanako hurried after Sachi's bed.

* * *

Namiko, Hanako, Kyo, and Nobu were all in the room, Namiko and Hanako a little bit away, but still able to witness everything.

Once Sachi's feet were placed upon the stirrups, the delivery had begun.

The sounds of pain from Sachi sent chills down Hanako's body. Was this what she would experience? Could she experience worse?

She bit her lip, placing a hand on her stomach, rubbing it as she could feel her baby boy moving around. Could he sense her unease?

Namiko looked at her, smiling nervously, rubbing Hanako's back, "It's okay. Whoever you want to have there for you, we will be there."

Feeling a sense of relief, Hanako nodded in thanks to Namiko.

The delivery itself took a while, almost an hour, but it seemed to take longer.

"Okay, only one more push and I should have this baby out!" The doctor promised, smiling at Sachi.

Sachi nodded, her face sweating as she pushed harder than ever before.

With a loud groan and a sigh of relief, a newborns cry filled the room.

Kyo and Nobu had tears rolling down their faces as the doctor placed the baby on Sachi's chest, cleaning the infant's prominent body parts.

"Oh! She's so beautiful!" Nobu sobbed, watching as the doctors aided the birth of the placenta before allowing Nobu to cut the cord.

Once the cord was cut, the baby's cries rang sharper as she took her first breath.

Namiko became emotional as well, slowly walking over, Hanako following slowly behind her. The smile on everyone's face was infectious as the doctors took the baby to cleanse, weight, and measure her height.

"She is so beautiful!" The nurse said as she assisted to check Sachi's health as well. "You are such a lucky family."

"Namiko, what do you think we should name her?" Kyo asked in between tears once he was allowed to hold his baby for the first time.

"Me?!" Namiko asked, shocked.

"Yes, I'd love you to name your sister." Sachi insisted.

"Um..." She paused, her father's smiling lovingly. "What about... Moriko? It means Forest Child."

"Moriko Fujioka... That is so beautiful." Sachi said as the little girl was laid in her arms, now wrapped in light pink soft linen, matching with a little pink hat. Nobu and Kyo were huddled close to her as they could get without crowding her

Hanako had stayed very quiet, watching the beautiful moment before her.

"Are you alright dear?" Nobu asked, gesturing Hanako closer.

"I am more than alright." Hanako smiled, placing both of her hands on her stomach. "After seeing this, I know it will be hard," She paused.

Sachi nodded.

"But it will be well worth it." They said together.

Hanako's smile was nearly blinding. "I can't wait to have him."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Excuse me," the lobby group heard Ritsu asked as he stepped into the lobby, holding a bouquet of pure pink roses, "sorry I'm late."

"Hey Casanova," Haruhi greeted him.

"Anything new?" Ritsu asked.

"We haven't heard anything since they took Sachi to the birthing room," said Haruhi, "that was like two hours ago."

"Oh," said Ritsu as he took a seat, "I hope I don't scare the baby when I see it."

"Namiko's sister? No way," said Tamaki, "she'll see you as her big sister sees you."

"You think?" Kasanoda asked.

Just then Namiko and Hanako came out of from behind the huge doors smiling happily holding hands.

"Namiko!" Ranka exclaimed as he ran to her, "what happened? Is everything okay?!"

"Yes, everything's fine! She's here and she's safe!" Namiko declared happily.

"Oh!" Ranka shouted with joy as he spontaneously wrapped Namiko up in a huge hug.

"Oh!" Tamaki also mimicked as he did the same to Haruhi. Both girls groaned annoyed.

Hanako meanwhile walked over to Kyoya and took his hand in hers with a smile.

"How did you do in there?" Kyoya asked, rubbing his thumb across hers.

"It was scary, I'll admit, but the end was satisfactory," Hanako said. "I do worry about how I'll do though."

Kyoya nodded as he pulled her into a hug. "You'll do well I'm sure," he said tenderly.

Elsewhere, Tomomi, her mom and Hunny were also sharing hugs.

"Mmm! This is such a happy day! Makes we ponder if I should have another baby!" said Mrs. Shoukan.

"Mom no!" Tomomi cried.

"Well, maybe not. Maybe just wait for a grandkid," said her mom.

"Yes, that!" said Tomomi.

"I want a girl first," said Hunny, "they're cute plus you don't suspect them as much."

Tomomi looked at her small boyfriend with a questionable look.

"Ritsu!" Namiko shouted as she managed to break free of her uncle's grasp and hurry over to him.

"Hey, glad to hear your sister's here and well," Ritsu said sheepishly. He held out his bouquet, "I brought these for you."

"Oh thank you!" Namiko said as she hugged him, "you're going to be a great brother-in-law yourself you know. She's going to call you big brother, I know it!"

"You think?" Ritsu asked.

"I have a feeling she will." said Namiko with a smile. "Besides, I'd definitely want her to love you as a brother-in-law!"

"Already acting like the boss huh?" Kyo asked as he walked out of the big doors himself, "of course everybody knows it's the younger sibling who's in charge."

"You wish!" Ranka said as he rushed over and grabbed his brother up in headlock, followed by a nuggie.

"Hey now, don't beat up one me! I just became a father again!" said Kyo.

"How's the baby doing?" Haruhi asked.

"They're taking her to the nursery now. They said one of us could carry her in and I let Nobu do it," said Kyo.

"You lost the coin toss, didn't you?" Namiko said instead.

"Must you be like that?" Kyo asked as he led the way to the nursery.

As they came to the windows, they could see Moriko being bathed by a nurse while Nobu stood nearby, watching closely.

"Can't see her all that well," said Tamaki.

As if on que, Nobu turned around and saw the group standing at the window. He said something to nurse who also looked back and saw the group. She nodded and smiled before saying something to Nobu. Nobu nodded and walked closer to the window and pressed something.

 _"Can you hear me?"_ came his voice. Everyone looked around confused except for Kyoya who walked over to a wall and pushed a small white button.

"Right here sir," he said.

" _the nurse said that once she's done bathing Moriko, she'll move her closer to see. Also Kyo, if you'd like, you can come in."_

"I can?!" Kyo asked pushing Kyoya's button.

"Just come around here to the left, I'll let you in," said Nobu.

"Oh goody!" Kyo cheered as he hurried to do so. Soon the rest of the group could see Kyo inside watching the nurse finish up with Moriko's bath.

She was then re-wrapped in her pink blanket with a her pink hat and placed in a small bed, before rolled closer to the window. Everyone waiting there pressed up against the glass to get a close look at the baby.

"Oh my God, would you look at her," said Tamaki.

"I think she looks too much like her birth father!" said Ranka.

"Excuse me?!" Nobu snapped as he and Kyo came around the corner out of the nursery.

"You heard me! Poor thing's going to be cursed looking like you her whole life," said Ranka, "should have left the sperm providing to handsome father from the handsome family."

"Why you!" Nobu said angrily as he playfully attacked Ranka.

"I say she looks a lot like Namiko, all things considered," said Ritsu.

"Well, stands to reason," said Kyoya, "they do have the same mother."

"How is she? Ms. Kitizawa?" .

"She's fine, a little worn out, but still," said Kyo. "We owe her so much!"

"Worth it in every way!" Nobu added putting his arm around Kyo and holding him close.

"Good for her," said Kyoya, also putting his arm around Hanako.

"We should really get going. We both have work tomorrow," he whispered.

"You're right," Hanako said softly. Though she really wanted to stay and keep watching the baby.

"Need to get going?" Mrs. Shoukan asked, "here let Tomomi and I give you a ride home."

"Thank you," said Kyoya.

"Tomomi, come on," said her mom.

"Oh, um," Tomomi said looking back at her friends.

"I'll bring her home myself," said Hunny.

"Okay, not too late though," said Mrs. Shoukan.

"Sure mom," said Tomomi, taking Hunny's hand in hers and giving it a squeeze.

* * *

Kyoya and Hanako both sat in the backseat of Mrs. Shoukan's car as she drove them home.

"So Hanako, I'm curious, do you have a game plan for when the baby comes?" asked.

"What do you mean?" Hanako asked.

"Do you know what to do first when it's time? Like what hospital you're going to, who's going to drive you, what route you'll take. That sort of thing," said Mrs. Shoukan.

Kyoya and Hanako both looked at each other.

"Well, I suppose, we should narrow down the field to who we can call first for when it's time," said Kyoya, "I think the first person that should be on the list should be Tamaki."

"Tamaki, seriously?" asked Hanako.

"Yes despite everything, if we say we need him for something like this, the only thing stopping him would be death itself. He'd find a way to make it to us and get us to the hospital even if he had to move heaven and earth to do it," Kyoya explained, "he's probably the one we can rely on most. Next would be my own parents or sister. They's be the same way, if not more determined seeing as how it's their grandchild and nephew we're talking about."

"Sounds like a good plan to me," said Mrs. Shoukan, "if you need it though, just know I or can be plan whatever comes next."

"Thanks Mrs Shoukan, we'll put you down as a back up," said Hanako.

Soon Mrs. Shoukan dropped the two off at their apartment and Kyoya helped Hanako up the stairs.

"I'll get the futons ready, you go ahead and change first and take a shower if you wish," said Kyoya.

"Are you sure? Don't you need a shower?" Hanako asked.

"No, it's fine, I did before we went to the reunion," said Kyoya.

"Okay," said Hanako.

Kyoya had the beds all set up by the time Hanako came back out.

"I'll be glad when I can take nice warm showers again," she said as she dried her hair.

"Yes, they'll be a big competition for warm water once that happens," Kyoya said.

"Sorry,II sometimes forget about things like that, the hot water bill and stuff. You'd think I'd be more responsible," said Hanako.

"It's alright, that's what I'm here for," said Kyoya as he helped her down into the the futon. He noticed she had her thinking face on.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"Still lost in thought about seeing the baby being born. It was painful you know. I know it's a well known fact that child birth is painful and all, but watching it made me realize how painful it is. And what if something goes wrong while I'm having it? I remember the doctors talking, telling them to check various things and making sure stuff was looking okay. I couldn't understand some of the stuff but, it sounded important. What if my birth goes wrong and I somehow kill our baby?"

"You won't kill it," said Kyoya, "you'll both be fine. You'll see, you'll go through the birth safe and sound and our baby will be fine."

"Yeah, sure," said Hanako.

"Lay down," Kyoya insisted as he made Hanako lay her on her pillow, "getting enough rest is the best way to make sure you have a safe delivery."

"Okay," Hanako said, smiling as she closed her eyes to sleep.

Kyoya shifted himself to sleep next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

'Sleep well my love, you will soon be a wonderful mother to our son,' he told her in thought as he too closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Tomomi, Hunny, Tamaki, Haruhi all stayed at the nursery window looking at the new baby.

"She sure is cute," said Tomomi.

"It's times like this I wish I had a little brother or sister!" said Tamaki.

"It's times like this I wish I could remember when my brother was born. i was really little," said Hunny.

"I have vague memories of when my younger brothers and sisters were born," said Tomomi, "nice ones."

"Do you want a big family?" Hunny asked.

"My limit is 4!" said Tomomi.

"4 works for me," said Hunny with a giggle.

"I want 14," said Tamaki.

"14?!" said Haruhi.

"Have one for every day of the week and to make sure it's even split," said Tamaki.

"Well I don't want to push out 14!" Haruhi declared.

"Well of course not, we can adopt as well," said Tamaki.

"You sure seem to know what you want in life," said Haruhi.

"And don't worry, I won't make you ever give up your career as a lawyer for it. I'll give up my career before I do that," said Tamaki.

"Great, I guess," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, we should go, us and your friends. Nurse says visiting hours are over," Ranka said as he came back to the nursery.

"How's Sachi?" Haruhi asked.

"She's fine, resting and your uncles were able to take care of the last of the financial connections between the two of them. I think most everything is squared away," said Ranka.

"Let's go then," said Haruhi, walking in between her dad and boyfriend. Tomomi and Hunny right behind them.

"Is Namiko going home too?" Tomomi asked

"I'm sure she gets special privilege to stay since she's the big sister," said Ranka.

"What an otherwise wonderful day," said Tamaki.

"Yes, even if you were in it," said Ranka.

"Dad be nice," Haruhi snapped at him

"Hey dad," Haruhi asked as she and Ranka drove home, "how would you feel if you had 14 grandchildren?"

"Oh 14! Even split and two for every day of the week," said Ranka.

"Yeah, I forget how similar you and Tamaki-Senpai are," said Haruhi annoyed.

"You mean he wants 14?!" Ranka asked.

"You mean he wants 14?!" Ranka shouted.

"Why do you think I'm asking," said Haruhi.

"You're upset about it, though aren't you?" Ranka said.

"I just don't know how I could juggle 14 kids and my career as a lawyer," said Haruhi, "I don't know if I even want 1."

"Hmm!" Ranka exclaimed, "no grandchildren?! You're going to deny me grandchildren?!"

"I don't know dad okay. I don't know how much time and effort I'll have to put into being a lawyer. That's one of the things I want to learn when I'm studying abroad!" said Haruhi.

"So you think studying over there will help figure out what kind of life you'll have to live as a lawyer and a family woman?" Ranka asked.

"I hope so," said Haruhi.

Ranka was quiet for a moment.

"Have you told this to Tamaki?" he asked.

"Not in full details," said Haruhi.

"You should, just so he knows what you want and how you can adjust to each other's lives in the process," said Ranka advised.

"I know," said Haruhi, "I know."

* * *

It wasn't long before Sachi was able to leave the hospital, determined due to her amazing health, she was able to leave the day after the next.

Namiko was there with her, walking her to her fathers' car to take the woman home.

"Thank you Namiko." She mused.

"No problem mom."

Sachi looked up at her. "Do me a favor, if you can..."

Nodding, Namiko listening.

"Please try and wait at least a few more years before you go and have babies of your own. Need a little bit of being new parents again." She winked.

"Ill try my best. I love your attitude. It is so calm." Looking at the car again. "Um, are you sure you didn't want to take dad's offer and stay in our guest room?"

Sachi nodded. "Bonding time is very important. Besides, they raised you, so they should know how to do everything. I am going to head home. But I will stop by once I am not so sore to see her."

"I'll probably visit to check on you before then."

Sachi smiled. "I'd appreciate that."

Namiko assisted her into the car, closing the door for her.

"Are your dads coming?" Sachi asked.

"They should be," Namiko said as she turned around in time to see Kyo and Nobu coming out, Kyo holding the baby with Nobu carrying most of the baby's things.

"As usual, Dad-K is the more motherly dad," said Namiko.

"How are you feeling Sachi?" Nobu asked as he hurried over to her car.

"Great, all things considered," said Sachi, "Namiko was nice enough to help me to my car."

"Are you sure you'll be okay to drive home?" Nobu asked.

"Of course," said Sachi, "don't worry about me. I'll call you later, after I've made it home and rest up."

"Of course," said Nobu, "take care, and thank you again! Thank you so much for our second little girl."

"Of course, it was my pleasure, just like it was 16 years ago," said Sachi smiling at Namiko before heading driving off.

The three adults all waved to her as she drove off and heading to their own car.

"Namiko, you sit in the front. I want to sit in the back with the baby," Kyo insisted as the three headed to the parking lot and their own car.

"Sure thing," said Namiko. She took some of the things from Nobu and helped load them into the back seat

"I don't recall having this much stuff when you were born," Nobu said as he and Namiko tried adjusting everything to fit in.

"That's because we've become wiser since we had Namiko," Kyo said, as he placed the baby into her baby carrier.

"Or more likely Dad-K discovered more accessories for a baby," said Namiko as they finally managed to get everything in and shut the trunk.

"Oh you! You make me sound as though I treat a baby like a fad!" Kyo whined, as he climbed into the back seat as well.

"Well," Nobu and Namiko both said shrugging their shoulders and getting into the car.

"Hmph! You'd think your were father to Namiko they way you two act so much alike!" Kyo muttered mad.

"It takes more than blood to make a dad," Nobu taunted.

"Just make sure you drive carefully," said Kyo, "I don't want this beautiful angel disturbed!"

"Considering how loud you talk, I wouldn't worry about Dad-N's driving," said Namiko.

"Oh hey now!" Kyo snapped.

"Shh!" Nobu and Namiko both hissed.

"Humph!" Kyo snorted, "don't listen to them my precious. You know Daddy-K is the better parent."

Soon the family of four had arrived home safe without waking the baby.

"Oh good, she didn't even stir," Kyo said happily as he help take her out of the baby carrier.

"Guess I was able to drive smoothly enough?" Nobu said as he and Namiko once again started to unpack everything.

The three headed inside, with their arms full of either baby or baby things. When they came inside, they were surprised to see a few of Ritsu's servants working on tidying up the house.

"What the?" Nobu said.

"How's everything looking?" Lord Kasanoda asked as he came out from the kitchen with a tray of food.

"It's as clean as we can get it lord," said a servant.

"Good, this house should be in the best shape when the family comes home," Ritsu said as he came out of the kitchen as well carrying some different dishes.

"Too late," said Kyo snarky.

"Welcome home," said Lord Kasanoda, "hope you don't mind but your daughter gave my son a key to help grab something for her and he decided to bring some help in to make sure the house was in the best shape for when you brought your new daughter home."

Both dads looked at Namiko.

"You gave him a key?" they asked.

"Just a temporary one, so he could bring some of the baby's stuff up for when it was time to bring her home," Namiko explained.

"Here I'll even give it back," Ritsu said as she handed it back sheepishly, walking over and wrapping Namiko in a quick hug.

"Right, thank you," Namiko said.

"So, let us see the new bundle of joy," Lord Kasanoda insisted as he walked over to Kyo and the baby.

"Isn't she just precarious?" Kyo bragged.

"Wonderful in so many way," said Lord Kasanoda.

Kyo giggled. "Yes of course," he said, shifting her around to let the big Yakuza leader see her.

"Adorable, perfectly adorable," he praised, "hello little, um, I'm sorry, but I didn't get the name?"

"Moriko," said her fathers and sister all at once.

"Oh, that's a lovely name," said Lord Kasanoda, "Hello Moriko, from this day on, you will also be treated as family to the Kasanoda Syndicate." He said, bowing to the awake newborn.

Namiko smiled, looking up at Ritsu. "Your father really seems to love my little sister already."

Watching their parents talk, Ritsu moved his mouth closer to Namiko's ear. "Well, looks like our families really will get along well after all. I can't wait until your my bride."

Blushing she looked back, seeing a smile on her sisters face. Somehow, and she wasn't sure how, but she knew everything, even with Kyoya and Hanako was going to go well."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Kyoya could hear Hanako shivering.

"Ah, winter, probably my least favorite time of the year," she muttered. She rubbed her enormous round belly. "And it only figures I'll have to have my baby during this time!"

"Don't fret about it," Kyoya encouraged, "I'm sure the hospital will be nice and warm and comfortable when you have to make the delivery."

"I guess," said Hanako, "I wish we could turn the heat up a little."

"We can manage to after the baby comes, but for now, the temperature we have it set at is warm enough that won't make us go over budget," Kyoya explained.

"I guess," Hanako said as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, "warm me up?"

"I'd love nothing more," said Kyoya, "however I really need to get this term paper done done before I leave for work."

"I understand" Hanako said, nuzzling him like a cat, "I should be getting ready for work myself."

"Do you know if your manager wants you to work on Christmas?" Kyoya asked.

"He said he could use the help since it's such a big day for couples," Hanako told him, "and I was seriously considering it."

"Good girl," Kyoya praised. "I think I'll have to work on Christmas as well. Toshio warned me that usually the new guys work their first Christmas."

"Well, I'm sure we'll make due with Christmas, but what are we going to do about New Years?" Hanako asked.

"Hmm not sure yet, I'm sure my family will have a big party in mind for their friends," said Kyoya.

"I kind of want to do something small here," said Hanako.

"Oh?" Kyoya asked, a little intrigued by Hanako's desire.

"I want to host New Years here since it'll be our first New Years here, with maybe some of our friends," Hanako explained her desires.

"Not all of them I hope," said Kyoya.

"Well maybe not all of them, but a few," said Hanako.

"Any particular people in mind?"

Hanako nodded, "Yes, I was thinking we could invite Namiko, Haruhi, Ritsu, and Tamaki."

Kyoya smiled at her, "I'll look into it, and see if we can have a nice New Years evening here," he agreed.

"Thanks Kyoya," Hanako said, softly kissing his cheek.

"But in the meantime, you still need to get ready for work," he reminded her, giving her his own quick kiss.

"Yes, yes," Hanako said as she return to her preparations.

"So should I go ahead and tell my boss I can work Christmas?" she asked as she kept getting ready.

"Yes go ahead," Kyoya allowed, "we can have a little Christmas celebration either before or after."

"Sounds good, I like that idea," said Hanako. She started wrapping her coat around her as best she could, "I'll see you after you get home tonight. Have a good day and good luck with your paper."

"Thank you," said Kyoya, "be careful as you go." He stated as I got up, walking to the door with her.

"I always am, especially since that nurse your father promised started hanging around me more often" Hanako said as she walked to the door where she found her nurse, about to knock.

As Mr Otori had promised, as Hanako's due date neared, he had a nurse hired on to accompany Hanako to school and work to make sure she was staying healthy or if she needed any emergency attention. She was nice and helpful enough, but Hanako was getting a little annoyed being followed around so much. According to her nurse that was normal.

"Hello Nurse Kanagoshi," Hanako greeted her.

"Hi, ready to go?" Kanagoshi asked.

"Yep, let's hit it," Hanako said as she walked out, placing a kiss on his cheek before exiting. "Bye Kyoya."

"Bye," Kyoya called back right as the door shut. Walking back over, he turned his attention back to his school work. He would never dare say this to Hanako but he was usually able to get work done much faster and neater when she wasn't around distracting him.

"This must be why so many parents don't end up going to college" he said out loud as he did a final check of his work. After he was convinced it was perfect and printed, he went to get himself ready to work. He walked to his fridge and look in to see Hanako had once again taken the time to prepare a nice looking lunch for him to take with him.

'I'm surprised she still has the time to make me meals for work every day,' Kyoya thought happy, taking his food and adding it to his other items for work. As he finished getting ready, he thought more about Hanako's desire to have New Years at their apartment this year. He would have to consider carefully who they actually invited.

* * *

"Hello everyone," Kyoya called out as he walked into his work.

"Oh Kyoya, a word?" his boss, Mr. Atama called from his office.

"Yes sir?" Kyoya said as he walked in.

"I am sorry about this, but I need you to work Christmas with Makato," said Mr. Atama.

"Just Makato?" Kyoya asked.

"We usually only have two people working Christmas since we're so dead. Most people would rather be doing something romantic than shopping in a convenient store. That and we have shorten hours," Mr. Atama explained, "you'll probably end up working up front for the shift."

"Understood," said Kyoya.

"And don't think you'll have to work every Christmas, we tend to alter people around for such a day," Mr. Atama continued to explain, "I do understand that you may want to spend this day with your family, but it's just...,"

"I'm the new guy, I understand sir, please don't worry about me," Kyoya assured him.

His boss chuckled. "Very good, thank you," he said before dismissing Kyoya.

"Yo, Kyoya, they strap you with the Christmas shift?" Toshio called out to him as he came into the stock room.

"Yes, but it's no big deal," Kyoya said like it was nothing.

"Well good, because I really wanted Christmas off. Got a hot new girl I'm dying to show a good time," Toshio said a little boastful.

"Well good for you," Kyoya complimented as he took some supplies off one of storage shelves and headed to the floor to stock the shelves.

Just as he was about done with his box when he heard a loud voice complaining.

"What do you mean you don't have anymore 'she-cool red sky' lipstick?!"

"I'm sorry Madam, but it was a limited time only item and we've sold the last few," he heard one of the clerks, Rika try to explain.

"Oh come on! There has to be some left over. Can't you have someone check the back?!"

Rika looked confused and scared as Kyoya came around the corner of one of the aisle. She looked at him with desperate eyes. It was then Kyoya realized who she was dealing with.

"Do you need me to check something in the back, Rika?" he asked, trying to help her out a little.

"Yes, she claims you don't have any!" the customer started to say as she turned around only to lose her angry disposition and instead get a more sinister attitude. "Oh, it's you," she said smugly.

"Hello Miss Hoshiko," Kyoya said as politely as he was required to.

"Could you check to see if we have more of the limited edition from the 'she-cool' collection?" Rika all but pleaded.

"Yes and be quick about it," Hoshiko ordered.

"Of course," said Kyoya as he walked back to the storeroom.

Walking to the back, Kyoya looked around for the item that Hoshiko had so rudely requested. Looking for the matching serial number on the tags on the front of the shelves.

Finally finding the spot, his eyes widened for a moment when he saw a tag underneath that read, "PERMANENTLY DISCONTINUED"

Kyoya smirked to himself, finding this extremely amusing. Composing himself, he walked out, his expression as professional as could be. "I am so sorry for the wait you experienced. I am sorry to inform you that the particular brand and color of lipstick you have inquired about has been permanently discontinued and we have not received any more of that item."

He almost swore he could see the fire within Hoshiko explode.

"What?! That is completely unacceptable! One of you must have just forgotten to order more! I demand a manager! I bet they'll get me what I wanted!"

Kyoya sighed, and nodded, "As you wish."

Walking over to the radio, he called in, "Otori to Senior Atama, we have a situation in cosmetics. A customer would like to speak with you in regards to our being out of stock.

"On my way."

Kyoya met the manager at the door.

"Please fill me in ."

"She asked for a lipstick which Ms. Rika had stated we were out. She began yelling at Ms. Rika to which I was asked to check the back. I looked to find it having been permanently discontinued. She said that was unacceptable and asked for a manager."

Mr. Atama sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, this should be a hoot!"

Walking with Kyoya, both held a blank expression.

"Hello Ma'am." Mr. Atama greeted, looking at Hoshiko. "So, how may I be of service?"

Hoshiko rolled her eyes. "What? Was he too dumb to explain the situation? Has Hanako's pregnancy been that much of a distraction?"

Kyoya's eyes widened, he hadn't mentioned a thing about it to his coworkers and now he had been thrown under the bus. Rika and Mr. Atama momentarily looked at him shocked. Hopefully it wouldn't destroy his work.

"Excuse me madam, I do find that uncalled for. Now, please inform me of what is the problem."

"Well both of these people stated that you are out of the 'she-cool red sky' lipstick. I refuse to believe that! I insist that that item is found for me or I will be giving a bad review on all review sites!"

The manager nodded, looking at Kyoya and Ms. Rika, sighing, understanding their frustration. He only disappeared for 2 minutes before walking back out with our shipment notes.

Walking back to Hoshiko he sighed. "Madam, as it states on this shipment notice from the company itself, they have discontinued that shade due to other customers having a bad reaction to the dye. I do apologize for the inconvenience, but we no longer sell it. As it sits, there is nothing we can do but offer a different brand or lipstick from that brand."

Hoshiko huffed and puffed before walking to a new brand. It took her forever to find a shade before walking out.

As the three co-workers watched Hoshiko storm off from the store, Mr. Atama and Rika waked over to Kyoya. Mr. Atama sighed. "Sorry Kyoya, I know you didn't want to get this out."

"Hmm," Kyoya said looking at Rika.

"So, perhaps I'm allowing the cat kill me, but I can't help my curiosity," she said.

Kyoya nodded, turning towards her, before noticing both Toshio and Makato walking out of the stock room with supplies themselves, along with the other cashier, Ai, arriving for her shift.

"When that customer said, "Has Hanako's pregnancy been that much of a distraction?," What was that about?"

"What?" Toshio called out in surprised. Makato and Ai looked at the trio also curious as to what was going on.

Kyoya sighed. "Well, Hoshiko is an old school friend of my girlfriend. My girlfriend's name is Hanako."

Rika smiled, "Does that mean that you're having a baby?!"

"Yes. My girlfriend is due in about two more weeks."

"That is exciting!" Rika congratulated.

"Dude, Kyoya, your girlfriend knocked up?!" Toshio asked.

"Oh, a baby!" Ai cooed.

"I take it you didn't want to really get something like that out?" Makato asked.

"Yes," said Kyoya.

"Well they were going to find that out soon anyway, seeing as how you'll be taking time off soon when the baby comes," said Mr. Atama, "Let us know as soon as possible when she goes into labor! We will give you the following week off, a paid vacation due to all your fantastic hard work!"

"Thank you sir," said Kyoya. He looked at his other five co-workers whi all looked a little excited about the news they just learned, even Makato.

'Something tells me I won't have much peace at work anytime soon,' he thought

* * *

Hanako was walking to the back, just after clocking out, seeing a text from the nurse, waiting outside to walk her home.

"Hey Hanako, may I speak to you for a moment?" her Manager requested.

"Of course!"

Walking into his office, she bowed, "Good Evening sir, How are you?"

"I am well, thank you dear. Please take a seat, I wanted to speak to you about you going on maternity leave. You haven't been put on it yet because you requested you didn't want to go on it until you requested, but with you having two weeks left, we need to have you go on maternity leave. We can't risk you going into labor on the job, for your health."

"Of course, sir. Are you wanting me to go on maternity leave officially now?"

He nodded. "Yes dear. We will have you start it and then continue on Maternity leave until the you feel you are ready to return. We will keep this position locked for you." He smiled. "We love your work and definitely don't want to lose you."

Hanako nodded, smiling. "Thank you so much sir, that means a lot."

"Just promise that once the baby is born that you bring ..." He looked at Hanako.

"It's a boy sir." She smiled.

"Then please promise to bring him and introduce him to the family." He winked.

"Of course I will sir! Thank you so much! Have a good night sir."

"Good, night," called out her boss as she headed out of the officd. There she found her nurse looking impatient.

"Now what?" Hanako asked.

"You need to keep your scheduled times for getting your proper vitamins consumption," Nurse Kangoshi said. She held up a vitamin water, "drink!"

"Yes, yes," Hanako said as she took a fee sips. "By the way, did you say something to my boss about starting my maternity leave?"

"Yes, I spoke to your doctor and due to his calculations and my own calculations, we and Mr. Otori agreed it would be best to go on maternity leave now instead of later."

"You spoke to Kyoya's father about my maternity leave?" Hanako asked.

"He request we do that," said Hanako.

"Hmm, Hanako groaned a little upset these people had gone behind her back and tried controlling her life in such a way. "So much for working Christmas and getting some extra holiday pay."

Her nurse looked at her, "is that what you were hoping for?" Hanako nodded. "I see, I'll speak to Mr. Otori about that."

"Oh no you," Hanako tried to object.

"No, please, I must insist. He wants to be aware of these such things," said Nurse Kangoshi.

"I guess," said Hanako. As they came closer to the front of the restauran, she saw someone she didn't expect to see coming in.

"Fuyumi?" she said out loud when she saw Kyoya's big sister coming.

"Hanako!" Fuyumi cheered as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her.

"Madam, not too tight please!" Nurse Kangoshi insisted.

"Oh, yes, sorry," Fuyumi said quickly letting Hanako go.

"It's fine, she's just over protective of me," said Hanako.

"It's just I haven't seen you in so long!" Fuyumi continued to say all excited. "I can't wait for that baby!"

"Me too," said Hanako.

"With that said, I want to do something nice for you before the baby comes!" Fuyumi insisted.

"Like what?" asked Hanako.

"I want to treat you and some of your friends to a trip to a spa where we'll host for you, a baby shower!" Fuyumi said excited.

"A spa trip?" Hanako said a little uneasy, rubbing her belly, "isn't that how I kind of got into this situation in the first place?"

"Oh it'll be fun! It'll be a complete girls trip. No boys!" Fuyumi insisted, "and we'll bring your friends, Namiko, Haruhi, whoever that other girl is, Tomomi is it? We'll even bring your mom and sister! I haven't seen them in so long either!"

"I guess," said Hanako.

"Come on, let your big sister do something nice for you!" Fuyumi pleaded, "forget your worries for a little before the baby comes!"

"Okay, I'll let Kyoya know," said Hanako.

"Oh you won't regret this!" Fuyumi cheered.

"Thanks Fuyumi," Hanako said, this time instigating a hug.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"You won't be able to go into a sauna while at spa. Not safe for the baby," Nurse Kangoshi told Hanako the two made their way home.

"Yes of course I knew that," said Hanako.

"We'll also have to make sure that if you do a facial or body scrub that the products used are safe for your skin. Can't be too careful with with you're putting on your body," Nurse Kangoshi continued, "and if you wish to get a massage, I shall have to insist that the masseuse is one who specializes in pregnant women. I'll let Lady Fuyumi know she should have one on hand."

"Right," said Hanako. She didn't really care about her nurse's nagging. All she could think about how Fuyumi had more or less talked her into the this spa trip/baby shower, and how her boss had allowed her to go on her maternity leave early. All the while she and Kyoya had already discussed about how the two of them would work Christmas. She doubted Kyoya could get off for the holiday, even if he wanted to.

What if he got mad at her for taking time off and going to the spa? What if he saw her as a stupid spoiled girl who still didn't fully understand the situation they were in. Hanako hadn't wanted to bring it up but lately she was worried she was becoming a bother to him. Like he preferred it when she wasn't around. Even if it was just so he could get his school work done, she hated the idea that maybe Kyoya was becoming annoyed with her. What if it meant they really couldn't make it as a couple? That was one of the reason his father had set up this whole thing for them. What if it was true and they wouldn't stay together, even with their son?

The apartment was dark and cold when Hanako and Nurse Kangoshi walked in.

"I wish Master Otori would allow a little rise in the temperature," Nurse Kangoshi muttered as she looked at their thermostat.

"It's best in regards to the heating bill," said Hanako.

"I suppose," Nurse Kangoshi allowed. She walked to the kitchen, and started putting some food together. "I'll just make your your meal and then I'll head out."

"Thanks but you don't have to, I've been following the recipes you left me," Hanako insisted.

"Granted but, you've also just got off a long shift at work. You're tired, you should relax when there's an opportunity for it," said the nurse.

"Okay, I guess," said Hanako as she decided to just chill and wait for her food. She still thought back to Kyoya and how he might react to her getting Christmas off. She hoped he'd understand regardless if it was his father's idea.

"Here you are Miss Hanako," Nurse Kangoshi said suddenly putting a plate down in front of her.

"Thank you," said Hanako, "are you going home for the day?"

"I could, but I can also stay here if you wish md to so you're not alone until Master Kyoya comes home," said Nurse Kangoshi.

"No, I'll be okay on my own," Hanako insisted.

"Very well," said the nurse. She gathered up her things and headed out. "You have my number if you need me."

"Yes thank you," Hanako said as she turned her attention to her meal.

I'm going to have to do something really special for Kyoya to make up for this,' she thought. She tapped her fork against her plate a she pondered her worries with Kyoya and her time off coming up.

* * *

When Kyoya got home, he was a little surprised to Hanako doing the laundry. The surprising thing about it being that she seemed almost in a daze, not even really focused on what she was doing. She wasn't actually watching the t.v. in front of her.

"Hanako?" Kyoya asked as he walked over to her. Hanako didn't even looked towards him.

"Hanako?" Kyoya said again, this time getting in her face.

"Oh, hi Kyoya," Hanako said softly, slightly startled.

"Everything alright?" Kyoya asked, taking her hand.

"Just a lot on my mind, I guess," said Hanako.

"Like what? Anything serious?" Kyoya asked in alarm.

"Well, for one thing I'm not working Christmas now, like we discussed," said Hanako.

"Oh, they didn't need you?" Kyoya said.

"Kind of," Hanako sputtered, "my nurse spoke to my doctor and your father apparently and they decided that given how my due date is coming, I should go on maternity leave earlier than I had anticipated."

"What?" Kyoya said in shock, "they made you go on maternity leave already?"

"Yeah, mostly on the insist by Nurse Kangoshi," Hanako muttered.

"Oh, her," Kyoya also grumbled, "well, what's done is done. Hopefully this means," he paused for a moment, "Takuma will be born safe."

"Takuma?"Hanako said out loud, "the name sounds familiar, can't quite put a finger on it."

"Is it no good?" Kyoya asked.

"Let's keep it as a maybe, can't say yes or no just yet," Hanako suggested, "um, there is something else I should tell you. Your sister showed up at the restaurant today as well."

"Hmm, I shouldn't be surprised," said Kyoya, "her husband's out of town again and no doubt she's restless and lonely."

"She said she wants to throw me a spa day baby shower," Hanako quickly blurted out. Kyoya seem to pause upon hearing that bit of information.

"That also sounds like her," he said finally, "well, no matter. It'll be nice for you to have a day to help you relax before he comes."

"Are you mad?" Hanako asked timidly.

"No, why would I be?" Kyoya asked.

"I get to go off and have a fun filled day while you still have to work on a holiday," said Hanako.

"And I'm sure there will be other instances where you'll have to work and I'll have a day off. These things happen," Kyoya assured her. He saw Hanako give off a sigh.

"It still doesn't feel right," she whispered. Kyoya moved over to her and nuzzled her the same way she had before.

"Don't," he told her kindly, "it's alright. I want you to have a baby shower of sorts and if Fuyumi's willing to host such a fancy one, then so be it. I wouldn't want anything less for you."

Hanako could suddenly feel a soft kiss in her neck. Followed by another, and another, until the begun to become more aggressive. She could also feel Kyoya's using his superior strength to start pushing her down to the ground. By the time her back had touch the floor, Kyoya had moved his kisses from her neck to her lips, sucking at them long and hard with little to no mercy.

"Kyoya," she tried to say in between his kisses, "I need to finish the laundry!"

"The laundry can wait," Kyoya declared, "I however cannot!"

"Mmm," Hanako moaned as Kyoya crushed his lips to hers again. As both could feel themselves getting hot and heavy with their kisses, both could feel a little of the tension they had been building up all day, float away for the time being.

* * *

Christmas Day came quickly, arriving way faster than expected.

In the end, even though Kyoya was shocked that his father went to such lengths, he understood. Hanako needed to be safe and that was all he wanted for her.

Hanako's eyes opened as she smelled something wonderful. Chocolate?

Sitting up slowly, her large belly making it harder to sit up as gracefully as she used to. Looking at the tv stand, she saw a little card with two elegantly wrapped chocolate pieces.

Getting to her feet, she walked over, grabbing the card.

Before reading the card, she looked behind her to see that Kyoya had already left for work. Nodding to herself, she opened the card.

 _"Good Morning Hanako,_

 _Merry Christmas! I do apologize for not having woken you before I left for my shift. As you know I am doing inventory, which means I will be gone until six this evening. Please stay safe and enjoy the massage appointment with my sister and your friends._

 _Love,_

 _Kyoya"_

She felt a heavy flutter in her stomach, making her heart go warm. "I know baby. Daddy will be home later. For now, let's get a shower in so we are ready for Aunt Namiko, Fuyumi, Haruhi, and Tomomi."

Shuffling towards the bathroom, she stripped herself of her clothing, stepping into the lukewarm shower. Once her pregnancy started, she was afraid to take hot showers, worried that she'd harm the baby. She knew that after her child was born that she was looking forward to the hot shower.

After washing her hair and body, she stepped out, drying her hair and body immediately.

Walking out of the shower, she wandered into the main room. Sighing, she went to reach down to make her bed, but found she had a hard time. Shaking her head, she lowered herself down onto her knees in order to be within reach to fold her sheets.

As she gripped the sheets in her hands, "What could I do for Kyoya for tonight?" Pursing her lips, she thought of different ideas. "Could I make dinner? Maybe prepare a bath for him? Maybe even give him a back massage? Or maybe I could enjoy some time in the sheets with him." She sighed. "No to the last one... my belly is too big for that now." She felt a tear fall. "After the baby is born... will we never get to be that way again? Alone and enjoying each other... intimately?"

A knock at the door shook her out of her mental debate. "Coming!"

Getting up, she walked to the peep hole to see that it was the girls, all ready for the girls day out. Opening the door, she smiled.

"Good morning Hanako!" Fuyumi cheered, but grimaced upon seeing Hanako in her robe. "Dear! You're not even ready!" She sobbed as everyone walked in.

Hanako sighed. "I'm sorry. I slept in." She placed her hand on her large baby bump. "This little one and his father made it hard to sleep last night."

Namiko winked. "Such TMI Hanako. Who knew Kyoya was such a-"

"Alright! I'm going to go get dressed!" Hanako blushed, walking into her closet

* * *

In the limo, Namiko happily and softly rubbed her hand on Hanako's big belly.

"So tell us Hanako, what was Kyoya like when he first felt the baby move?" Fuyumi asked.

 _Hanako laid on her futon, having taken off of work due to a long pregnancy appointment._

 _Kyoya was moving around in the kitchen, his expression seeming to have been very focused._

 _"Kyoya? What is the matter?"_

 _"Huh?" He asked._

 _She sat up slowly, resting a hand on her 21 week baby bump. "You seem extremely focused on something."_

 _He nodded. "Yes... Do you remember those lychee juice boxes you wanted?"_

 _She nodded, her expression confused._

 _"Well, I bought some... when I came back, there was no juice in the bag. But... I am sure I got it." He sighed, "I'll be back very shortly. I'm going back to the supermarket." He stated, grabbing his house key. "Don't wait up."_

 _Before Hanako could tell him to just wait until morning, he was already out the door._

 _She laid back down on their futon, her mind full of thought._

 _In order to thank him for going back and getting the juice she had been craving. She decided she would set up his bath tomorrow and make him a delicious breakfast._

 _As she saw the edge of her vision darken for sleep, she heard the sound of keys jingling in the door knob._

 _"Oh sorry Hanako, did I wake you?" He asked as he walked in._

 _"Not at all." She yawned, "Just can't seem to sleep."_

 _Kyoya nodded. "Can't sleep huh?" He asked as he placed the juice boxes on the counter. Walking to the counter, she blushed as he stripped, moving into his pajamas. "Liking what you see?" He asked, placing a kiss on her cheek as he laid down next to her._

 _"Always." She giggled, winking._

 _Kyoya leaned over her, kissing her intently, resting a gentle hand on her stomach._

 _Just as Kyoya deepened his kisses, Hanako gasped, feeling a movement from within focused towards her stomach instead of further in. "Hanako?" He asked, his tone concerned._

 _Hanako's mouth hung open for a moment before her body filled with warmth. "Kyoya! The baby..."_

 _"The baby? What's wrong?" He asked, her tone sounding panicked._

 _"Nothing's wrong!" She said, cheerful. Grabbing his hand, she moved it to the area she felt movement. "The baby is moving."_

 _Watching Kyoya's expression carefully, she watched as it went from concerned to... blown away. "Oh Hanako..." He said, his total mood boosting beyond the clouds as he kissed her and her belly._

The girls smiled as they listened to Hanako's story. "Kyoya is such a romantic." Namiko smiled.

She blushed. "He was shocked, but his smile made it all worth it."

"Oh look! We're here!" Fuyumi said, pointing to the beautiful spa retreat.

* * *

"Make sure you you're keeping track of where you are in case you have to leave to help a customer," Makato instructed as he told Kyoya how to do inventory.

"Yes, of course," Kyoya assured him. He adjusted hsi nametag on the loan vest he was to wear that day since it was just him and Makato and he was to mind the front register while also helping his superior do inventory for the store.

Kyoya immediately started to get to work scanning and loging the different items they had on shelves and pegs. Makato meanwhile was heading to the store room to do a quick run of the items back there.

Kyoya was actually enjoying himself a little taking inventory like this. It made him feel nostalgic for his host club days, managing and organzing every crazy thing Tamaki would come up with.

"It's actually a little calmer than host club duties but I'm not one to complain about something giving me a sense of pleasure" he said to himself.

Just then the bell to the store door rang.

"Hello and welcome to Corner Pharmacy store," Kyoya said politely as he stood and looked to see who had come in. He immediately started to groan inward as he saw who it was that came in.

"Hi Kyoya," Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru and Hunny all cheered waving.

"Hmm," Mori said nodding.

"Hello, and what brings you by?" Kyoya asked maintaining his professional attitude.

"We wanted to see you since it's Christmas and no one should be alone on Christmas!" said Tamaki.

"I appreciate the sentiment, I do. However, I'm quite fine working today. I'm able to earn extra money for Hanako and myself what with the baby coming soon. And I actually find enjoyment in doing inventory. It's a good job for me," Kyoya kindly explained to his friends.

"He sounds boring. You're really his friend?" a younger voice Kyoya didn't recognize suddenly said.

"Hey be nice!" Kaoru snapped at someone behind him.

"Kaoru, did you bring a date?" Kyoya asked.

"Kind of," Kaoru said as he pulled out Ciara from behind.

"Oh, yes Ciara St. Patrick, your little girlfriend, yes?" Kyoya said in a slight mock.

"Yes," Kaoru said, "she insisted that I bring her out in public so we still appear as a couple."

"That and I needed to maintain the excuse I gave my mum as to why I didn't go see her for the holidays. I told her I wanted to spend it with my new boyfriend and if I didn't I knew my dad would tell her," Ciara explained.

"Naturally," said Kyoya.

"Anyway, go nuts, get what you want," Kaoru said, pushing her towards an aisle.

"Anything she wants?" Kyoya said with a raised eyebrow.

"I promised her I'd buy her anything while were out in order to maintain the illusion we're a lovey-dovey couple, Kaoru said embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Charming," said Kyoya, "well once she's done, you're free to leave."

"Oh we can't leave yet Kyoya, we don't want to leave you alone!" Tamaki insisted.

"I'll be fine, Tamaki, you don't have to spend your Christmas day here with me," said Kyoya, "I'm sure there's other things you'd rather do."

"Not really, most of our other girlfriends went with Hano-Chan to the spa for her baby shower," said Hunny.

"Oh, of course," said Kyoya.

"Takashi! Takashi! Look at all those candy bars down that aisle!" Hunny said excited, pulling Mori to the candy aisle.

"Wow, look at these weird makeup choices,' Hikaru said heading to the makeup section.

"You think any of these are safe to use?" Kaoru asked as he joined his brother.

"I wonder, what do you think this color would look like with that new blue dress mom's been making?" Hikaru asked holding up a tube of lipstick.

"It might actually work," said Kaoru, "Mom's been saying she can't find the right shade for the dress."

Tamaki always looking around at the store in awe.

"Tamaki, please don't stand there gawking. We don't genuinely tolerate loitering," said Kyoya.

"Right, I should make it worth your while being here!" said Tamaki, "what's the most expensive thing in the store?"

"Don't do that Tamaki, that's not necessary," Kyoya insisted, "please I do need to get this inventory done.".

"Kyoya, is everything okay here?" Makato asked as he walked out of the stockroom.

"I'm sorry sir, some of my friends decided to come by and since it's Christmas Day," Kyoya explained quickly bowing his head.

"Oh, that's fine," Makato said shrugging his shoulders.

'What?' Kyoya thought in a slight panic.

"As long as they don't cause too much of a distraction or trouble they can stick around," Makato continued to say like it was no big deal.

"Hey, what can a girl do to get a teddy bear around here?" Ciara suddenly called out.

"We'll be right there Miss," Makato called out. He looked at Kyoya, "I'm assuming she wants one of those big ones. I'll get the ladder if you want to see what bear she actually wants."

"Yes sir," Kyoya said walking back to where Ciara was standing looking up at some of the massive bears on a top shelf, "and which bear were you looking for?"

"I want the light color one. Its the cutest. No, wait the medium color one! It looks like a normal teddy bear. No wait, the dark one! It looks a little more grown up don't you think?"

"If I may Madam," Kyoya suggested, "would I be correct in assuming that your boyfriend will be buying the bear?"

"Yes," Kaoru called out.

"Then why not buy all three?" Kyoya encouraged.

"What?!" Kaoru snapped poking his head out from the aile he and Hikaru were at.

"Oh that's a good idea!" said Ciara, "I'll do that. I'll take all three."

"Excellent choice Madam," said Kyoya. He could hear Kaoru groan while Hikaru was snickering. "I'll make sure my superior knows that when he returns with the ladder."

Just then the doors to the store opened again and two more customers came in.

"Excuse me, I have to go help the customers," Kyoya excused himself as he headed to the front. There he saw too snobby looking girls and two tough looking men looking around.

"Welcome to Corner Pharmacy store, how may I help you?" Kyoya asked.

"No thanks, we're just looking," one of the snobby girls said as she and her companions brushed Kyoya like he was a cardboard cutout.

Kyoya merely nodded, "do let me know if I can help in anyway."

"Whatever," said one of the brutes.

"Friendly, aren't they?" Tamaki said out loud.

"Tamaki, please they're just customers doing what they need to do," Kyoya said softly.

Tamaki however looked upset.

"Okay, do we know what bears the young lady will like?" Makato asked as he came out of the storage room with a ladder. Both Kyoya and Tamaki noticed he flinched when he saw the other four customers now in the store. "Um Kyoya, could you help me with these?"

"Of course," Kyoya said as he walked over to his supervisor.

"Watch those two," Makato quickly whispered.

"Hmm?" Kyoya asked.

"I've never seen the girls before but those boys, they steal from us all the time," Makato explained.

"I see, where they the ones that stole all those raisers two weeks ago?" Kyoya whispered back.

"Yep, you probably never seen them really since you mostly work the stock room, but their two of the biggest problems we have when it comes to shoplifters," Makato said with worry.

"I'll do my best sir," Kyoya promised. Though he didn't see it, he was sure all his friends had just heard the conversation.

'Please don't try and help me!' he pleaded in thought as he headed to the front of the store again.

He looked at the different mirrors he could in order to try and keep an eye on the men. However, they seem to know where the blind spots and seem to hang out in and around where Kyoya couldn't see them.

Before too long, the two girls came to the front counter.

"Hello, find everything you were looking for?" Kyoya asked as he started to ring them up.

"I guess," said one girl.

* * *

"Let's go down here," one of the brutes said as he and his friend slowly tried walking down an aisle.

"Should we get it?" his friend asked.

"Anyone coming?" the first brute asked looking around.

"Hey, what's going on down here?" Hikaru suddenly asked as he walked up next to them.

Neither one said anything but instead gave Hikaru some offensive looks before they turned their attention back to the items on the shelves. They did their best to ignore Hikaru.

"Oh, these look interesting. I wonder if I could get a good shave with these," Hikaru kept babbling on. "Oh these are kind of expensive. I bet you can get a good shave with those. Don't you think? You're very well shave. Do you use that kind of razor? Would you recommend it? I don't grow much facial hair, but it wouldn't hurt to have a backup just in case don't you think?"

At the two men walked away in a huff.

"What? Was it something I said?" Hikaru called out after them.

"Now what?" one of the brutes asked as they came to a second aisle.

"We'll just wait, he can't stay there forever. Besides, this should be good," said his friend looking at some various haircare devices. He looked around before reaching for one.

"Hey what's going on down here?" Kaoru asked as he came down the asile as well. "Oh cool looking hair devices. You know my mom always has to get the most expensive, but I don't know. These things look like these could do a good job. Maybe mom's been spending too much on that stuff. What do you think?"

The two men walked away again.

"Come on, let's try the raiser aisle again," whispered one.

However both stopped when they realized Hikaru.

"Oh, hi, come to look again?" Hikaru asked with a smug.

"How did he get back here so soon?" one asked.

"Let's try the haircare again," said his friend asked.

His friend looked around the corner only to see Kaoru still there.

"What the?" he muttered.

"Come on, let's just go this way!" said the other man. They headed to a second aisle and looked around.

"Should we get some condoms?" one asked.

"Yeah go ahead," said his friend.

Suddenly they heard a scream.

"Ah, help help! This isn't an asile for me! Help!"

"Ciara what's wrong?" Kaoru asked as he came upon her standing in the same asile.

"All these adult things Kaoru! This isn't for me!" Ciara cried as he hugged her close. Ciara kept crying and crying l to the point that the two men walked away.

"You most definitely earned those teddy bears!" Kaoru whispered.

"Gald to be of service," Ciara whispered back.

"Man, what is up with these people?!" one of the brutes asked as they came down yet another aisle.

"Shh," his friend hissed before quickly snatching up some bodyspray on display and stuffed it into his pocket.

"Hey, you shouldn't put something into your pocket until after you've paid for it," Hunny said suddenly popping up.

"What are you talking about?" the boy snapped.

"The bodyspray you put into your pocket, you shouldn't do that until after you've paid for it," said Hunny.

"Fuck off you little twerp!" the second brute said shoving Hunny over. That proved to be a big mistake as he and his friend were suddenly lifted up. They looked around fast and caught a scary glimpse of Mori's angry face.

* * *

"We'll keep these here until she's ready to check out," Makato told Kyoya as he stacked the bears behind the counter.

"Of course," Kyoya said, bowing his head.

Suddenly the two heard what sounded like a scream and crying..

"What was that?" Makato asked in alarm.

"It's nothing, I can assure you," Kyoya quickly insisted as he happened to glance in mirror at Kaoru and Ciara giving each other a high-five.

Okay," said Makato, still a little worried.

Just then the two snobs came to the front, their hands full of makeup.

"Hello ladies, find everything okay?" Kyoya asked as he began to ring them up.

"Yeah, sure said one.

"Make sure these all come up at the right price," said the other.

"Of course," Kyoya said as he kept riging.

"Hey that's not right!" one suddenly shouted.

"I'm sorry?" said Kyoya.

"That's not right! The price. It's supposed to be marked down!" the girl snapped.

"I'm sorry, let me double check," said Makato as he walked to the asils with makeup. He quickly came back, "it appears the markdown item was the item next to the one you have."

"No this was the one marked down!" the snob insisted.

"No I'm afraid not," Makato started to say.

"Are you calling me a lier?!" the snob snapped.

"I think he is!" said her friend.

"Oh that's just great! That's just great! I can't beleive that! What kind of service is this?!" the first snob complained.

"I'm sorry ladies but," Makato tried to explain.

"No apologies!" snapped the girl

"Yeah, we demand that we get a mark down for all of these! If not we are going to the public office!" snapped yhe second girl.

I can't really do that," Kyoya tried to explain.

"Oh that's great, just great! What kind of customer service is this?!" the first snob shouted.

"Yeah, you should be firsd for this!" said her friend.

"Ladies, ladies," Tamaki said suddenly coming up to the girls.

"What's he doing?" Makato asked.

"Just watch, this should be interesting," said Kyoya.

Tamaki gently took both girls' hands. "Don't do this to yourselves, don't make yourselves look like evil people in the eyes of others."

"Evil?" said the snobs.

"We're just!" one tried to argue.

"Now, now," Tamaki insisted, "please don't do this to yourselves. You're better than this. You're such nice ladies you don't need discounts like that. Why not be fair and pay for the items as they are marked?"

"But," one argued.

"If you do, you'll be seen as the lovely ladies you are on both the outside and the inside. Why not act like it?" Tamaki insisted.

The two girls looked do dumbstruck that they merely nodded and paid for their things as they were.

"Thank you ladies," said Tamaki.

Just then Mori came up with the two brutes and shook them, causing several item to fall out from their clothes.

"What the?" Makato sputtered. Kyoya sighed but still had a smirk on his face.

"I kept telling them they shouldn't put things into their pockets unless they paid for them," said Hunny coming up behind Mori, "but they didn't listen."

"Huh, funny how that works!" Makato said sternly as he and Kyoya gathered up the items, "rest assured I'll be contacting my manager about this and having you both banned!"

"Whatever!" one of the brutes snapped as he and his friend wiggled out of Mori's grasp and headed out.

"Wait, hold it!" Hunny said as he ran after them. Everyone heard a cry of pain before Hunny came back with some candy bars.

"They shouldn't be taking candy bars like that," Hunny said calmly as put them all down.

Both the girls both shuddered before grabbing their bags and hurrying out the door.

Makato stood there with his mouth open.

"Kyoya," he said finally, "your friends are welcome here anytime they want."

"Thank you," Kyoya said a little annoyed.

"So, I guess everything worked out," said Hikaru as he, Kaoru and Ciara joined the group up front.

"I guess in a weird way, yes," Kyoya agreed. It was nice to see his friends were still looking out for him no matter what.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Hanako had to grip Namiko's hand as the two walked with their friends through the spa. As Hanako examined the facility, the first thing that kept going through her head was how much the place reminded her of a smaller scale version of the big spa resort they had previously visited.

"Is its just me or is there no one else here?" Tomomi whispered.

"That's because I rented the entite place out for just our party today!" Fuyumi declared happily, "we have the whole place to ourselves!"

"Really?" said Haruhi.

"Hopefully that'll make it safer," Limber said, still looking around suspicious.

"So we could walk around naked and not worry about it offending someone?" Namiko asked as a joke.

"I suppose we could," said Fuyumi.

"But, let's not," Haruhi said quickly.

"You're such a kill-joy you know that?" Namiko taunted her cousin.

"Well, anyway, feel free to change in anyroom at your leisure and then meet in Open Room Blue. Blue for boy of course," Fuyumi instructed, winking at Hanako. "I actually have a few special things for us to wear."

On cue, several staff members presented each guest with a dark blue box. When the girls opened them, inside each was a sky blue bathrobe, slippers and even a headband/turban.

"Blue for boy, right?" Namiko asked with a smirk.

"Well obviously," Fuyumi said with a giggle, "now please, go change. I'm going to wait in the lobby for the other guests."

"Like my mother and sister?" Hanako asked.

"They're on the list, yes," Fuyumi said, "now go and change! The sooner we do, the sooner we can start enjoying ourselves!"

The 4 friends all shared a smile before going to a random room and changing. Limber stayed outside, looking to be on guard.

"Limber, go and change! You heard what Fuyumi said, no one else is here but the staff," said Namiko.

"Just the same, I should stay out here while you and the others change," said Limber. She watched a few staff memebers walking by with a suspicious look.

"Okay, whatever," said Namiko, letting Limber do as she pleased.

* * *

"Mmm, these are nice!" Hanako declared to herself as she walked out in her bathrobe, gliding her hands across the soft materials.

"Hanako!"

Hanako turned around fast in time to see her little sister running at her.

"Koi!" Hanako shouted just as loud with delight. Koizumi threw her arms around Hanako as far as she could, which turned out not to be too far.

"I've missed you!" Koizumi said.

"I've missed you too!" Hanako assured her, rubbing her hair.

"Hi honey," Mrs. Kokan as shd came up behind Koizumi.

"Hi Mom," Hanako said letting her mom try and hug her upper part of her body, just above Koizumi's head. She too wasn't able to make it all the way around.

"Mmm, it's good to see you're still doing well," Mrs. Kokan said softly, "I can't beleive how soon you're going to be a mother! And me a grandma!"

"I know, it's getting a little weirder with the due date coming up," said Hanako.

"Well, I just hope your delivery goes smoothly," said Mrs. Kokan, trying to hug Hanako a little closer.

"Are you ready to go change?" Fuyumi asked the mother and daughter pair as two staff members offered each one of their own bathrobe boxes.

"Oh, they're blue," said Koizumi.

"Blue for a boy," Fuyumi said with a giggle, tapping her nose.

"Let's go change then," Mrs. Kokan said as she and Koizumi headed to a changing room.

"Hanako!" a new voice called out.

"Nobuko?" Hanako said excited as the girl came and hugged as best she could as well.

"It's so good to see you!" Nobuko said happily, "you're so big! How are you feeling?"

"Big,"Hanako flat out said. Both she and Nobuko shared a laugh.

"So you're still with Akito then?" Hanako asked.

"Oh yes," Nobuko said with a blush. "He and I are are very strong and happy together. Just the other day he and I went with his father to a friend's dinner party where he happily introduced me as his girlfriend."

"That's wonderful!" Hanako said with delight.

"And I owe all to you!" Nobuko praised, "if things keep going the way they are we just end up sister-in-laws after all!"

"And I guess that would maybe make you this baby's aunt someday, huh?" Hanako said rubbing her belly.

"I'd be a wonderful aunt to him!" Nobuko declared as she rubbed Hanako's belly as well.

"Nobuko, here you are!" Fuyumi said coming up behind the pair, "come along. Everyone else is nearly changed. We're just waiting on you!"

"Sorry," Nobuko said as she hurried to a changing room, taking a box with her. She paused briefly.

"Wait, everyone's waiting on me, but what about Mother Otori?" she asked.

"Oh, she's coming, she's just running late and said we could start without her," Fuyumi quickly explained. Nobuko nodded before headind to her changing room.

"Your mother is coming, right?" Hanako asked timidly.

"Of course she is!" Fuyumi assured her, patting Hanako's back, "she wouldn't miss this for anything. She just said she had something she needed to take care and would be a little late. Trust me, if my mother were to complete skip, especially without a logical excuse, I'd never forgive her."

Hanako nodded as she let Fuyumi to Room Blue.

The room was decoreted with every shade of blue known to mankind. Blue streamers strung all over the ceiling, blue balloons were hung all around the room, big blue paper flowers were neatly hung on the wall, a huge banner was strung all the way across that read, "Welcome Baby Boy!", and finally a poster with blue writing that read, "HAPPY BABY SHOWER FOR THE NEW MOTHER HANAKO AND HER LOVE, KYOYA, AND THE NEXT BABY OTORI!" And on the poster was a big picture of Hanako, Kyoya and the recent ultrasound of their baby. Hanako walked over and gently touched the picture of her son. His face was getting more clear, and even now it was obvious he was going to resemble Kyoya more than her.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to add anything in regards to the baby's name," said Fuyumi.

"That's alright, we still haven't picked one out yet," said Hanako.

"You need to get on that! Time's almost up you know!" said Fuyumi.

"Isn't that true."

"Oh no!" Hanako moaned as she turned around to see Nurse Kangoshi examing the food table, which somehow managed to have all the food be a blue type color.

"You're here?" Hanako muttered.

"Of course I'm here," said Nurse Kangoshi, "I came early to inspect everything to make sure it was safe for you."

"Of course you did," Hanako groaned.

"Come and sit down," Fuyumi insisted leading Hanako to a circle of chairs, that of course were blue.

"Wow, Haruhi said as she and Namiko walked into the room, "is it blue enough?"

"You know you're right Haruhi, maybe there was more I could have added," Fuyumi said seriously, examing the room.

"I was only kidding!" Haruhi insisted.

"Anyway," Namiko said quickly as she wondered over to tge food table, "this all looks good. How did you get everything to look blue?"

"Oh, a little culinary trick my husband taught me," Fuyumi said with glee.

"And at least it's safe for pregnant women," said Nurse Kangoshi.

"Thank you, Madam," said Fuyumi.

"So what sort of games or activities are we in for?" Namiko asked as she helped herself to a bit of food.

"Well, I do have a have a foot bath station and hand care station set up for starters," said Fuyumi.

"Oh, the footbath sounds tempting!" Hanako said as she all but ran to the care station.

The minute she sat down and felt the cool liquid in the footbath, she let out a moan of pleasure.

"That feels warm!" she said.

"Helps relive tension from the feet," The assistant explained as she started bathing and massaging Hanako's feet one at a time.

"Well I could use it!" Hanako declared happily, "my feet are so swollen!"

"This will help them in so many ways," the assistant promised.

"Let me try," Namiko insisted as she too took a seat. She too let out a moan of pleasure as she dunk her feet.

"Damn, where do you find this stuff?" she asked.

"That would ruin the family trade Namiko," said Fuyumi. Then she looked at Haruhi, "so what would you like first?"

"Um, not sure what do you have?" Haruhi asked.

"Well we have face treatment, hair treatment, aroma therapy," Fuyumi listed off.

"Aroma therapy?" Haruhi asked out loud.

Fuyumi pointed to a table near the circle of chairs with a vaper and several flasks around it. Haruhi walked over and saw each flask had a lable of a pleasant smell.

"You plug the flask into the vaper and let the smell flow through to help relive stress from your body," the assistant explained. "You can even do two at a time."

"Okay," said Haruhi, "let's try vanilla and orange."

"A nice combo," said the assistant as she helped apply the vials to the vaper. Haruhi sat down and let the smells flow up from the vaper and it smelled nice. Haruhi even found herself sighing in relaxation.

"Hey, I'm here, what's going on?" Tomomi asked walking into the room.

"Oh, pretty," Nobuko said as she came in behind Tomomi.

"Thank you, I took great pride in decorating it. So what would you ladies like to do?" Fuyumi asked.

"I'm going to try that hair stuff," Tomomi said eagerly.

"Is that a pedicure station?" Nobuko asked happily.

"Then please," Fuyumi gestured towards the difference spots.

"Oh, look at all the blue Mommy!" Koi said as she came in with her mom.

"I know, I wonder, does this mean Hanako's having a boy," said Mrs. Kokan.

"She is mommy, remember?" said Koi. Her mother gave her a look.

"Hi, Koi, what do you want to do first? No one's at the face treatment station," Fuyumi said.

"Is that the thing where they put cucumbers on your eyes?" Koi asked.

"They have that option yes," said Fuyumi.

"I want to try that! It sounds good!" said Koi.

"Let's do it together huh?" said Mrs. Kokan.

"Sure," said Fuyumi. She looked around satisfied that everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"This is turning out to be a great baby shower!" she declared.

* * *

"Oh, this hand treatment feels good!" Hanako declared happily as she soaked her hands.

"It feels better as you get older,"

Hanako opened her eyes and saw Mrs. Otori had finally arrived and she wasn't alone. With was young attractive woman Hanako didn't recognize but had a strong feeling she was from The Otori class.

"Sorry we're late dear," Mrs. Otori apologized as she took the seat right next to Hanako. The young woman sat next to her. "And I do apologize for bring along a guest if my own, but I did want you and Nobuko to meet this nice lady. This is Kirrily Toranku."

"Hello," Hanako greeted politely.

"Hello," Kirrily replied just as polite.

"Um, Toranku, isn't that like Toranku Motors? The big car company?" Tomomi asked.

"Yes, she is the head CEO's second daughter," said Mrs. Otori, "her family has been the main provider of our ambulances and other medical vehicles for decades."

"Oh," said most of the other guests.

"Well, would either one of you like to try the foot bath I arranged? Everyone else has had a go," Fuyumi offered.

"I'll give it a try," said Kirrily as she headed over to the footbath area.

"She seems nice," said Hanako.

"I should hope so," said Mrs. Otori, "I'll be honest with you, she's hopefully going to be Yuuichi's wife someday."

Hanako gave her a confused look.

"Even though my husband and I are accepting of what's happened with you and Kyoya and can be happy with Akito and Nobuko's relationship, we still have a reputation to uphold. And unfortunately, even if the circumstances were different, Yuuichi is the main child we have to focus on receiving a good match, at in the eyes of...,"

"More of your class, right?" Hanako finished.

"Yes," Mrs. Otori cconfirmed. "We've actually been hoping Yuuichi would want to marry one of the daughters of Mr. Toranku, if only to fully merge our two businesses together."

"Well I hope she and Yuuichi are happy together," said Hanako.

"We'll see," Mrs. Otori said, "because you see, I won't accept her if she can't be civilized to you. That's why I invited her. To see how she acts around you. Even if it's just a front, if she in anyway makes you feel uncomfortable, I don't accept her as a future daughter-in-law, if she won't at least try and accept you."

"Really?" Hanako asked.

"I made that quite clear with my husband and he agrees," said Mrs. Otori, "we will not accept anyone into this family who cannot act nice to you even with what's happened. No matter what it cost."

"No pressure huh?" Hanako said.

Mrs. Otori smiled, patting the nervous girls shoulder.

"Ms. Hanako, are you ready for your massage?" A masseuse asked, as she set up the bed.

Uncharacteristically, Hanako nodded immediately. "Yes please! All this baby weight has been killing my back."

Fuyumi looked at Hanako with concern, "Has Kyoya not been rubbing your back at all? To help?"

Hanako looked at her from the table, laying on her side with a pillow rested under her large belly. "I haven't told him. He is always so busy juggling school and work, I dont want to bother him."

"Hanako, I'm sure that that is something he would want to know." Namiko said, just giving her opinion.

Hanako sighed. "It isn't like I do not want to... I'm just worried it will be stressful for him."

"We understand honey. But maybe telling him and letting him in on these things will bring you two even closer. You think?" Mrs. Kokan asked.

Hanako nodded, deep in thought. This baby was so close to arriving and with each day closing in, it brought both excitement and nervousness with it. She wanted to be even closer to Kyoya, to find those emotions she saw on the night they conceived their child as well as the emotions he showed after she'd told him of her pregnancy.

"So, are you excited?" Ms. Toranku asked, sounding intrigued.

"For what?" Hanako asked curiously.

"For the baby to arrive?" She asked, wearing a lite smile as her feet were being massaged.

Hanako nodded, smiling as she rubbed her big belly. "I really am excited, but so nervous at the same time. I've of course never been a mother before so this will all be so new to me, Kyoya as well. But I am also very nervous about the labor pain..." Hanako smiled as she felt something, like a tiny hand, touch hers from the inside. Her baby, almost like he was comforting her.

Mrs. Kokan nodded, "Well honey, I won't lie to you. It is painful, labor... but... the love that you feel for the child after you've gone through that, the pain doesn't even matter anymore."

"I agree." Mrs. Otori said, smiling.

Nodding, Hanako imagining when the baby would be born, seeing Kyoya hold their son for the first time. "I can't wait to see Kyoya with him." She sighed, letting the masseuse work her magic.

* * *

After most of the guests had gone around to the different activities and each seemed to be satisfied with the different treatments, they all started to sit in the circle of chairs. All looked cool and relaxed, munching on the foods.

"So, who's ready for the presents?" Fuyumi asked.

"Yes, bring it on!" Namiko cheered.

Hanako had to giggle at Namiko's excitement as Fuyumi presented her with the first present. A green bag with a bunch of super heros on it.

"That's from me," Nobuko said.

"Thank you," Hanako said as she pulled out the contents. A small baby baseball cap, a baby beanie that actually had a slogan on that said, I'm too cute for hair', and finally a baby sun hat with black and blue camo pattern.

"How cute!" Hanako praised, these will look great on him! Thank you!"

"Next," Fuyumi said handing Hanako another bag, this a simple solid blue color.

"That's mine," said Tomomi. Hanako pulled out the gift and saw it was a box set of baby's dishes, a plate, bowl, sippy cup with a fork and spoon.

"Oh, so cute!" Hanako praised again. "It's wonderful!"

"Thank you, I picked it out myself," said Tomomi.

"I love it!" said Hanako.

"Next present," Fuyumi said handing Hanako a big box. This one was wrapped with baby themed wrapping paper

"That's mine, but be worned, my Dad-K picked it out for me," said Namiko.

"Oh boy," said Hanako as she started tearing off the wrapping. Inside was a set of two baby toy cars.

"Oh, that's nice," said Hanako.

"Yeah, I was worried when I came home and Dad-K had this all wrapped and ready for me," said Hanako sounding surprised. "I did get you my own present." She handed Hanako a card that she quickly opened. Inside was a cute card congratulating Hanako on her new baby and a gift card to a local baby shop.

"Oh that'll be healpful," said Hanako, "Thank you Namiko!"

"Next!" Fuyumi said as she came up with another big gift with a different baby wrapping.

"That's mine," said Haruhi, "picked out by dad."

"They must have gone shopping together," said Hanako as she ripped open the wrapping. Inside was a baby baseball kit, with another baseball cap, a Jersey, pants, baby kleets, a stuff baseball, bat and glove.

"Oh, that's cute too!" Hanako praised.

"Wow, imagine that. Our dads didn't screw up for a change," Namiko whispered to Haruhi.

"Of course this will increase their egos," said Haruhi.

"Next!" Fuyumi sung giving Hanako a long looking present that was wrapped in black.

"From me, so I do not embarrass my mistress," said Limber.

"Okay," said Hanako she opened it. Inside was a baby size bokken.

"Oh that's nice," Hanako said as she touched the edge, only to pull her finger back in pain. "Awfully sharp isn't it?"

"Of course, one must always be prepared even as a child," said Limber.

"Yeah, but you don't have to make the kid bleed!" said Namiko.

"It's nice, really," Hanako insisted. She was surprised when Nurse Kangoshi grabbed her hand and examined it.

"At least you're not bleeding," she said.

"Thanks," Hanako said pulling her hand away, "Fuyumi, is there another one?"

"Of course!" Fuyumi said as she presented her with two different boxes, one big, one small.

"Those are from your sister and I," said her mother.

"Thanks Mom," Hanako as she opened Koi's first. Inside was a small stuff tiger with a blue ribbon. "Oh, Koi, I love it!"

"I bought it myself with my allowance!" said Koi.

"What a responsible young woman," Mrs. Otori complimented kindly.

"And this is yours Mom?" Hanako said as she opened the bigger one. Inside was a baby carrier and a set of books.

"This will be fun to carry the baby around in when we're out shopping or something," Hanako said happily, "thanks Mom."

"Of course," Mrs. Kokan said as she gently hugged her daughter.

"And Next!" Fuyumi spoke up as she came with another gift. This one was a nice medium size flat gift that seemed to crinkle at the touch.

"That ones from me Hanako," said Mrs. Otori looking a little smug about it.

Hanako raised her eyebrow as she gently opened it, to see two big blankets. Though different, both looked really fancy almost as though they were made by hand.

"Wow, these are lovely," said Hanako.

"One was special ordered by a company that will make special request for handsewn items and one was made by me personally," Mrs. Otori said with pride.

"You made one of these?!" said Kirrily.

"Which one?" asked Nobuko.

"Why don't you ladies take a guess?" said Mrs. Otori looking at the three women.

All three suddenly got a deer in headlights look at Mrs. Otori suggestion. Hanako studied the two blankets in her hands.

"I'm thinking, this one?" she asked holding up the lighter color one. "For some reason, it feels like it was made with a little extra effort and love."

Mrs. Otori looked touched by Hanako's guess.

"Well, you would be right," she confirmed. "I was feeling much love when I was making it for my first grandson."

Hanako hugged the blanket closer to her.

"Let's see,Next present!" Fuyumi suddenly said presenting a simple blue box.

"That's mine, I'm sorry, I didn't have time to really put much effort into the present," said Kirrily.

"I'm sure it's fine," Hanako said as she started to open it. Inside was a bunch random toys, including some bath toys.

"Oh these are so cute!" Hanako praised, "thank you!" Kirrily nodded in satisfaction. Hanako looked towards Mrs. Otori who also seemed to have a satisfied look on her face as well.

"And, oh Nurse Kangoshi, you have a present?" Fuyumi asked a little surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" asked the woman who was actually expecting the various baby toys Kirrily had given.

"Oh, thank you," Hanako said as she opened. Inside was a baby safe guard kit with various objects to make a hime baby proof.

"Ah, yes, this is a gift you would give," said Hanako.

"And don't worry I'll install them all for you," said Nurse Kangoshi.

"Thanks," said Hanako with a half smile.

"And now, finally, my present!" Fuyumi said excited.

"Uh, Fuyumi, you did remember to keep it simple, right?" asked her mother.

"Yes Mother," Fuyumi assured her as Hanako opened the gift. Inside was a machine that almost looked like a coffee maker that read The Baby Brezza bottle prepare.

"What the?" Hanako asked.

"Like it? It's a baby bottle prepare, you can either pump your break milk in it or prepare baby formula in it and then made drain it into a bottle, and can even heat it to the right temperature!" Fuyumi explained with delight.

"Oh, wow!" said Hanako, looking the box over, "this counld probably be good for when I have to leave the baby with a sitter or Kyoya."

"Of if you have to go a couple of errins and can't find a good place to feed the baby," Kirrily pointed out.

"Oh good point," said Hanako.

"My sister-in-law's nanny got one for her baby," Kirrily mentioned, "and both had said it's a god send for preparing the bottles."

"Hmm," Hanako nodded admiring Fuyumi's present some more. All in all, every present she had received was wonderful in their own way.

* * *

Kyoya looked around in the store, looking for any customers still lurking, aside from the host club. Kyoya chuckled to himself, despite his annoyance about their intrusion, he was quite happy that they helped to find the shoplifters and scare them off.

Looking at the time, the clock read 9pm, meaning time to close. Making haste, he locked the register and then walked to the door, locking it, and turning the 'Open' sign light off.

He looked at the host club members, "Thank you for coming by today. I however have to close up the store so I need you to please leave."

"Oh of course! Come on men!" Tamaki stated.

"Would you like a ride home Kyoya-senpai?" Kaoru asked.

Politely rejecting, Kyoya shook his head. "I have to run a couple errands, so I will have to say no. Thank you."

As the men left, Kyoya gently tapped Tamaki's shoulder. "Here" he said, handing him two invitations.

"What is this?" Tamaki asked

"Hanako wanted to have a lil get together on New Years Eve. Please give one to Haruhi?"

"Of course mama!" Tamaki cheered before joyfully exiting.

Kyoya shook his head at his friends mass amount of excitement, closing the store doors once again, locking them as he turned around.

To his shock, the entire night, the guys had organized the shelves, making them look as if they had been masterfully done by the best.

Shrugging, mentally thanking them for making tonight's closing a breeze.

As quickly and carefully as possible, Kyoya finished his shift, rushing to get his errands done to see Hanako. Tonight, he wanted her all to himself.

Smiling, as he walked up the steps towards his apartment, He smelled something delicious being cooked coming from the kitchen window. Sneaking by, he peeked into the window, seeing Hanako humming along to a song on the radio as she made dinner. She bobbed her head, swayed her hips, and moved her lips along to the music; making him blush with love and desire.

Nodding to himself, he walked over to the door, very gently opening it, making his entry as quiet as possible to surprise her.

Succeeding in his mission, me made his way behind her before gently snaking his arms around her waist, resting his hands on her large belly, rubbing it with his thumbs.

A loud shriek exited Hanako, her eyes immediately focusing on Kyoya's face.

"OH! Kyoya... you startled me." She smiled, laughing to herself as she patted her chest before going back to making dinner.

"I'm so sorry." He chuckled, placing loving kisses on her neck, right under her earlobe.

Hanako could feel her heart beginning to race, in a whole new way. She swallowed hard, trying to focus on the glorious meal she was preparing.

"How was the spa? Relaxing?" He asked, gently and slowly rubbing his thumbs on her abdomen again.

She nodded, "It was so relaxing, our son was moving around lots too. The girls at the event brought some gifts. I put them in the closet for you to look at. Go ahead and look while I finish making supper."

"Gladly," Kyoya said as he walked over to the closet and fished through the gift.

"What's this?" Kyoya asked pulling out the bottle prepare.

"It's from your sister, it's supposed to help make bottles easier with either my breast milk or formula," said Hanako.

"Ah, yes, this does seem like something Fuyumi would give," said Kyoya. "Have you decided whether you'd breastfeed or use formula?"

Hanako nodded in response. "Yeah, Im pretty sure I an going to breastfeed."

He looked through a few more presents. "These blankets look wonderful, did your mom get them?"

"No, your mom," Hanako corrected, "one she ordered, one she handmade."

"The lighter one, correct?" Kyoya asked without being prompt.

"Exactly," said Hanako, "how'd you guess?"

"It has her smell," Kyoya said. Then he noticed the box with the random toys. "Who are these from?"

"Oh, from a special guest your mom brought, Kirrily Toranku," Hanako started to explain. Kyoya however quickly caught on.

"So mother and father still wish to merge our two families with Yuuichi?" he said.

"Yeah, however, your mom made it clear that if she was ever rude to me or made me feel uncomfortable, it'd be a no go," said Hanako.

"Did she?" Kyoya replied. He felt happy his mother had taken his girlfriend's feelings into consideration in regards to a possible future matchmaking.

He suddenly felt Hanako massaging his shoulders.

"Are you ready for dinner?" she asked.

"Yes," Kyoya assured her as he stood up, and headed closer to the table, helping Hanako to sit down.

He looked over at Hanako looking more relax as she ate her meal.

"So what kind of treatments did you get during your shower?" he asked.

"Of a couple of different things. I can't even remember what they're called, including a massage," said Hanako, "man did that feel good! The guy who did it was amazing!"

"Guy?" Kyoya asked looking up a little confused.

"Yeah, I had a guy," Hanako replied.

"And he was amazing huh?" Kyoya asked as he put down his food dish.

"Yeah, he must have train a lot for it," said Hanako.

"Yes, I bet he did," Kyoya said as he stood up and moved around the table. Hanako looked up confused.

"Did you need more already? I can get you something," she offered.

"No, it's not that," Kyoya said as he surprised Hanako sitting behind her, close and started rubbing her shoulders. Hanako sat up straight in shock.

"Kyoya, you're not jealous of me getting a massage from a man are you?" she asked.

"Maybe, a man would feel strange knowing another man was touching his girlfriend in such a way," said Kyoya, "besides, I've had a little training in massage therapy. Can't you tell?"

Hanako moaned. "Yes," she cooed.

"I should do this for you more often," Kyoya admitted.

"That would be wonderful," Hanako said without thought. Kyoya still smiled.

"Then I will, I'll always find a way to be the best man in your life," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"You already are," Hanako assured him.

"But it wouldn't hurt to help remind you of that more often, hmm?" Kyoya insisted, kissing her neck and shoulder. Both sat with each other for the rest of the evening, happy with the day they both had.

Sighing happily, Kyoya kissed Hanako on the cheek, looking into her bright green eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Hanako,"

"Merry Christmas, Kyoya."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Tomomi was doing her best to be as quiet as possible as she sat in the back seat of Limber's car with Haruhi, as she and Namiko drove everyone home.

"I want to have my bridal shower there or some place similar," Namiko declared, "that place was awesome."

"I'll make sure of it Mistress,"" said Limber.

"What did you think Haruhi?" Namiko asked her cousin.

"It was nice, but I don't know how fancy of a bridal shower I'd want," said Haruhi.

"Why are you always such a downer?" Namiko asked, "what about you, Tomomi?"

Tomomi was a little surprised Namiko asked her such a question so casually.

"I supposed it would be nice to have a party at a place like there for a special occasion," she sputtered.

"I would imagine you'd wish to hold a party of your choosing on a boat or by the ocean as you appear to be quite fond of the water, Miss," said Limber.

"Oh, well, yeah that would be kind of cool. A little seaside wedding or something," said Tomomi, "assuming Mitsukuni would go for something like that. Or whoever I end up marrying."

"What makes you think you won't end up with Hunny-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Well, we only started dating and who knows what'll happen between now and then," said Tomomi, "I haven't even told anyone at school I'm dating him."

"Why?" asked Namiko.

"I don't want a lot of attention due to the fact that I'm dating a rich person, especially from people like Hoshiko and Ami who would probably mock me or try to use me to get themselves rich boyfriends," said Tomomi.

"Makes sense," Haruhi agreed.

Tomomi happened to notice Namiko smiling at her through the rearview mirror as well. A smile that seemed to say 'you have changed a little.' It felt good, as though Namiko had let go a little more of her built up anger towards her.

Soon they had arrived at Tomomi's house.

"Thanks for the ride," said Tomomi as she piled out.

"Sure," said Haruhi as she helped Tomomi gather up her things. "You know if it means anything, I think Hunny-Senpai would be 100% okay with a seaside wedding. As long as there's plenty of cake, you could get married in a dark dirty alley,"

Tomomi giggled at Haruhi's encouragement before heading to her front door. She turned and waved to her friends one last time as the car drove away before heading inside.

She was a little surprised to see the house lit up and decorated with fancy Christmas decorations.

"When did they have time to do all this?" Tomomi asked out loud as she walked through her house some more.

"Tomomi, is that you?" she heard one of her sisters call out.

"Yeah, I'm home," Tomomi called back.

"Oh come into the dining room sweetheart, we have some special guests," called out her mother.

Tomomi hurried fast and as she walked in, she was surprised to see a makeshift feast on the table with the room also fancy decorated. She looked at the table and saw all of her family was there, including her oldest brother and sister who lived on their own, as well as her brother's girlfriend.

"Oh wow, is everyone here?" Tomomi asked.

"Yes, including Mitsukuni," said her father.

"What?" Tomomi asked as she looked past some of the food as Hunny slowly rose his head above the dishes with his usual cheerful smile.

"Hi Tomo-Chan," he said.

"Oh wow, what, what prompted all this?" Tomomi asked a she went and took a seat next to Hunny.

"Well your brother Takato and his girlfriend Asa had stopped by for a visit and then Hunny stopped by to see if you were back from the shower, so we decided to have a little last minute Christmas dinner with everyone. We even called Airi and she was able to come over too," her mother explained.

"It's nice to meet your new boyfriend Tomomi, he's real sweet," said her oldest sister Airi.

"And I love his taste for cakes!" declared her oldest brother Takato. His girlfriend gave him an annoyed and loved kind of smile.

"Nice," Tomomi said looking at Hunny.

"I like that I got to meet the rest of your family," he said.

"Me too," said Tomomi, secretly taking Hunny's hand into hers under the table. Hunny squeezed it in affection, leaving his head on her shoulder.

* * *

"It looks like you and Tomomi are doing better than before Namiko," Haruhi mentioned as Limber headed to her apartment.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better around her all the time. I'm almost willing to bet that I'll soon even forget about the whole messy fight we had before and just be friends like normal again," said Namiko.

"Good," said Haruhi.

"Yes, it would be nice to not have to be on my guard around her anymore, if only so I can be alert to other potential dangers," said Limber.

"Right," said Namiko. She still turned and gave a nod to her cousin right as they arrived at Haruhi's building.

"Oh by the way Haruhi, did Hanako mention anything to you about maybe celebrating New Years at her and Kyoya's apartment?" Namiko quickly asked.

"She did and I'm sure my dad won't mind. It'll give him an excuse to attend the party at his bar," said Haruhi.

"It'll be nice," Namiko insisted.

I think so too," Haruhi agreed before walking to her building's stairs. Just as Limber's car drove off, another car's lights came into focus. Haruhi pasued for a moment as the car came to a stop and realized she recognize the car.

"Hi, Tamaki," she said as her boyfriend came out of his car.

"Ha! Haruhi! You look so well rested!" Tamaki complimented cheerfully.

"Thanks, the spa was most enjoyable," said Haruhi as she came back down the stairs and over to him. What brings you by?"

"Oh, I spent the whole day at Kyoya's work to keep him company and I made sure to buy the most expensive thing I could to help with the sales. And it just so happened that it was a wonderful bottle of perfume," Tamako said as he made a grand gesture of reveling a big red box of perfume accompanied with a big red bow and black ribbon wrapped around it.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she took it and studied the box.

"Um, Tamaki," she started to say.

"I know, I know, no need to thank me. It was mere pocket change for such a purches," Tamaki boasted.

"No, Tamaki, it's not that. I bought this same bottle for my dad as a Christmas present," Haruhi explained. "It's not too far off my budget to buy this stuff."

Tamaki suddenly looked like an ice statue. Haruhi sighed.

"Hang on a second, wait here," she quickly said as she ran upstairs to her apartment with her things as well as Tamaki's present. She soon rushed back down where Tamaki was still there in his frozen statue pose.

"Come on, come with me," Haruhi said taking his hand. Tamaki quickly seemingly came back to life.

"Where are we going? Shall we drive?' Tamaki asked.

"No, it's nicer if we walk," Haruhi insisted as she pulled Tamaki along. Before she knew it, the two were actually walking side by side, still holding hands like a regular couple.

Soon Tamaki could see a brightly lit park with all sorts of decorations and couples walking around.

"What's this?" Tamaki asked amazed as he and Haruhi started walking down a path.

"Every year this park decorates for Christmas for couples to walk through and enjoy," Haruhi explained.

"And you never said anything about this before, because?" Tamako asked a little alarm. A few other couples looked over at them.

"We weren't really officially together until now. Why would I bring up a romantic place if we weren't a real couple?" Haruhi pointed out.

"Oh, right," Tamaki said, "so we're really an official couple?"

"Yeah, we slept together didn't we?" Haruhi said, "I like to assume you don't just jump into bed with any random girl."

"Oh no-no-no!" Tamaki insisted, making more passers by look their way.

"Tamaki, keep it down! You're ruining the mood for others here," Haruhi ordered.

"Oh, right," Tamaki said sheepishly.

"Let's keep going," Haruhi said as the two walked around, relaxing and absorbing the atmosphere.

Soon they came to the edge of the park where they could see the ocean. A few other couples were walking along the path right by the water.

"Oh, pretty," said Tamaki.

"Yeah, this is nice," Haruhi said.

"Being here with me or just being at the park?" Tamaki asked. He actually sounded a little concerned with his question.

"With you Tamaki, with you," Haruhi assured him. Tamaki beamed as he hugged Haruhi surprisingly. Haruhi gave a sigh but still managed to smile. Then she looked up at Tamaki's face.

"Tamaki," she said softly. Tamaki looked down at her, before Haruhi surprised him with a kiss. And it wasn't a quick kiss. She held it for a while. Tamaki didn't pull back or stop it either. Instead he took complete advantage of the situation and deepened the kiss.

The two stood in their spot amidst the park and ocean, enjoying a romantic Christmas kiss.

As the two pulled away from one another, a hum exited Haruhi.

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw Tamaki dreamily looking into her eyes, his sapphire irises burning with a passion. One that Haruhi had never seen before.

Tamaki took Haruhi's hand, "If your father is home, did you want to go there?"

Haruhi smiled, "He has to work until late morning. Christmas is super busy at the bar."

"Well, would you like to join me for the night then?"

Haruhi couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face as she nodded. "That sounds lovely."

* * *

"So you doing anything after you drop me off?" Namiko asked as Limber neared her home.

"Possibly, I told Takashi that if he felt like doing something this evening to just meet me outside Kasanoda Grand Hotel and then we'll take it from there," said Limber.

"Why not just meet at one of your guys' houses?" Namiko asked.

She noticed Limber's hand grip her steering wheel a little tighter. "It's just best for now that we don't fully invade each other's family lives," Limber explained softly.

"You're not ashamed of the idea of Mori-Senpai meeting your family are you?" Namiko wondered, "or worried about meeting his?"

"Mistress, I like to think I can be honest with you about many things, but in this case, I'd like to keep this to myself if you please."

"Okay, sorry," said Namiko.

"I apologize too," Limber replied. They soon came upon Namiko's house.

"Oh good Ritsu's not here yet," Namiko said, "I have time to get ready."

"I hope you and him have a good time tonight," Limber said before driving off.

Namiko ran into the house, surprised to see her dads dancing a slow romantic dance in the living room. She decided to not let them notice her and hurried off to her room as quietly as she could. She stopped at her sister's room, walking in to get a small peek at the baby. Little Moriko was sleeping peacefully in her crib. Namiko smiled with satisfaction before quietly hurrying to her room.

She had told her fathers in advance that she would be spending the nights of Christmas Eve and Christmas Day with Ritsu, but before that they would of course open presents.

Looking into her closet, she began grabbing clothing to put into a bag when her phone buzzed.

Looking at it, pressing the side button, the screen lit up, showing a text from Ritsu.

 _'Hey Namiko,_

 _I am on my way now. My father wanted to join. I may need help bringing the presents in. I will text you when I arrive.'_

Smiling, she pressed the top edge of the phone to her lip, closing her eyes.

Looking around her room, she moved to her closet to move the wrapped gifts she bought to under the tree in the main living area.

"Oh Namiko! Merry Christmas honey!" Kyo said, cheerfully smiling as he hugged her tightly.

"Hi... Merry Chris- I can't breathe." She laughed as Kyo lessened his grip on her.

A ring of their doorbell signaled Namiko over to the door. Opening it, Ritsu stood, in Namiko's mind looking sexy as hell. The snow falling behind him, the slight redness to his nose.

"Merry Christmas Namiko." Ritsu smiled as as he opened the door her him and Mr. Kasanoda.

Namiko bowed to his father. "Merry Christmas Sir."

Mr. Kasanoda smiled, nodding happily.

Walking over to Ritsu, she hugged him tightly, feeling the cold chill off of his coat. As Ritsu's arms wrapped back around her, she could feel her warmth transferring to him. Looking up at him, she smiled. "Shall we join them to open gifts?"

Ritsu nodded, allowing Namiko to lead him over to the couch next to her, him resting his hand on her knee.

Namiko looked around the room, seeing everyone in her family that she held dear. Her fathers, her mother, her new little sister, her soon to be father in-law, and her fiance. To her, things couldn't feel sweeter.

* * *

Limber drove on a little sad. She hated that Namiko had been so spot on with her innocent and justifiable question about how Limber felt about her and Mori's families.

The truth was she was ashamed of the idea of Mori meeting her family and she meeting his. They were just too opposite. Mori came from a long line of honorable fighters and who were known for following things like oaths and codes 100%.

Then there was her family, who was always backstabbing and cheating to get where they were, starting when her father died and his brother started helping to take care of her, her mother and brother. Only he did it through his work as a member of the Kasanoda syndicate. And it didn't take long for her and her brother to get swept up into the kind of work as well.

How was a nobel warrior and a crook supposed to make it work?

Limber drove on, further down town until she came to the hotel she had told Mori to meet her at if he felt like hanging out. Sure enough he was there, waiting outside, his usual calm stoic self.

Limber honked her horn to Let Mori know she was here before driving into the hotel parking garage.

She walked out fast and over to Mori.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Mori replied back.

"So, want to grab a bite in here or go somewhere else?" Limber asked.

"In here's fine. I made some reservations and invited some people," said Mori as they walked inside.

"Who? Master Haninozuka and his girlfriend?" Limber asked.

"No, my parents and your mom and uncle," Mori said as they walked into the restaurant.

"What?!" Limber said in alarm as she looked over to a big table where she saw her mom and uncle along with the Morinozukas.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Limber demanded to know.

"You didn't seem eager to meet my parents nor for me to meet yours. I only met your brother because he works for Bossanova. My parents though wanted to meet so I decided to make arrangements for us to have dinner together," Mori explained.

"What?!" Limber said actually sounding panic. However, she did her best not to fight herself or Mori as they headed to the party.

As she and Mori neared the table, Limber could hear her mom talking.

"...and I really don't know how I would have managed if Riku hadn't been there for me and the kids."

"How admirable," Mr. Morinozuka said, "you are truly an honorable man Mr. Yoi."

"Eh, I just couldn't let my brother's family suffer. He'd do the same for me," said Limber's uncle.

"You must have been very close," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Yeah," said Limber's uncle softly, "he looked out for me a lot growing up, especially considering how much our stepmother neglected us in favor of her own kids."

"Hmm," both Mori's parents muttered nodded.

Just then Mr. Morinozuka glanced up.

"Son, welcome," he said as he stood up, "we've been having a wonderful conversation with Miss Limber's mother and uncle."

"Good," Mori replied.

"You call Ahyma by her nickname too?" her mother asked with a chuckle.

"Mother!" Limber said alarmed.

"What? You're not at "work" right now. You don't have to go by your nickname, do you?" her mother asked.

"Ahyma, a nice name," said Mrs. Morinozuka.

"Thank you," Limber said, still trying to hid her embarrassment.

Her uncle laughed too. "Guess she's too use to her nickname. I will tell you, just hearing is enough to make some of my guys run the opposite way!"

"You're known for striking fear into others are you?" Mr. Morinozuka asked.

"I've made a reputation for myself, even though I'm only technically part-time," Limber admitted.

"Still, even as part time," Mr. Morinozuka said looking at his wife who nodded. If Limber didn't know any better, she could have sworn they were looking impressed with her. She looked at her mother and uncle who seemed perfectly at ease. It was then she started to realize that she was the only one feeling uncomfortable at the table. Maybe she had been worried about this kind of meeting for nothing.

* * *

Hikaru, Kaoru and Ciara were all laughing at their day sitting among Ciara's three big bears.

"We should do that more often," Ciara said suddenly.

"Do what?" Hikaru asked as he tried to calm down.

"Try and throw off shoplifters, it's fun," Ciara said.

"You fancy yourself a little vigilante?" Kaoru asked as he laid down, his head just barley missing Ciara's lap. He still managed to look up into her eyes. Ciara blushed.

"Well, it might be nice to take a few punks like them down," said Ciara.

"We'll see, not all petty shoplifters are like those two today," said Kaoru.

"Oh, I suppose you're right," said Ciara, "you're still staying for cocoa, right, Kaoru?"

"Uh yeah, yeah, we can do that," said Kaoru. He looked up at his brother, "you okay with that?"

"Yeah, you go ahead, I have plans of my own," said Hikaru. Kaoru and Ciara noticed him hiding something behind his back but both decided to not bring it up.

"Merry Christmas Hikaru," Ciara said once the car came to her house and she and Kaoru got out. Servants were helping to unload the many gifts Kaoru had bought for her.

"Merry Christmas to you too Ciara. If my brother fails at being your boyfriend, let me know. I'll straighten him out," said Hikaru.

"Just be careful Hikaru. I may end up enjoying it," Kaoru teased before walking with Ciara to her house.

Kaoru made sure he was holding Ciara's hand the whole time, just so they could fully make the illusion they were a couple.

"Welcome home Mistress," greeted a snooty looking butler opening the door, "I regret inform you but your father is still attending his new jobs Christmas party."

"That's alright, I knew he'd be busy all day with his new job," said Ciara, "will you please bring Kaoru and I some cocoa in the golden room?"

"Right away Madam," the butler replied as he hurried off to fulfill the task requested.

"This way Kaoru!" Ciara said eagerly, pulling Kaoru along until they came to a room fully painted gold with fire roaring in the fireplace and a tall decorated Christmas tree with a unique gold trim to it.

"Over here," Ciara insisted as she ran and jumped on the couch. She patted the spot next to her.

Kaoru obliged and the two sat in silence for a while, not sure what to say at this point.

"So, everything still looking good for you staying in Japan?" Kaoru finally asked.

"Yeah, for now. But I'm sure mum's going to try again to get me to come home. I can't though, I can't go home to her as long as she's with that man," said Ciara.

Kaoru slowly reached over and rubbed her cheek with one of his fingers.

"Then don't," he encouraged, "don't put yourself into a miserable situation like that."

"I'm trying not to, but it's not easy. I'm still having a hard time making friends," said Ciara.

"You have me," Kaoru pointed out.

"You still willing to pretend to be my boyfriend?" Ciara asked.

"Sure, it's actually becoming fun," said Kaoru, "heck Hikaru's having fun with it too."

"Thank you Kaoru, I know I was a little brat about it before, but now," Ciara started to say.

Kaoru pulled her a little closer.

"It was probably the only way you could get me to cooperate," he joked. Ciara giggled at his comment, only to suddenly have the atmosphere get a little tense again. Ciara and Kaoru looked at each other with slight intensity. Both had a slight desire in their eyes. Ciara slowly climbed closer towards Kaoru's face, getting closer to his lips. Kaoru also was about to move closer, as if to meet her embrace.

"Cocoa madam, sir," a maid said suddenly walking in. Ciara quickly moved on the couch next to Kaoru, both pretending nothing happened.

The maid calmly placed the two mugs down on the table, giving Kaoru a little wink as she did before she left the room.

Kaoru watched the woman leave, looking a little intrigued.

Ciara watched her too, looking at Kaoru as well.

"Guess once we're done pretending, you'll be trying to go out with girls like her huh?" she asked reaching for her coco.

"Uh, maybe," said Kaoru also reaching for his mug. The two drank their cocoa undisturbed for a while, making small chit chat here and there. Until finally both had finished their drinks.

"I should probably go," said Kaoru as he stood up, "thanks for the cocoa."

"Thanks for the fun day," said Ciara, "you know, if you want to go out with somebody like my maid for real, I won't mind. As long as we can keep up our ruse."

Kaoru turned around and looked at her.

"The maid?" he asked.

"Or any other girl you may like," said Ciara, "like I said, as long as we can maintain the fake relationship."

"Oh come on, I wouldn't do that to you," said Kaoru.

"It's not like we could ever really be together," said Ciara.

At that, Kaoru suddenly found himself walking back to Ciara, unaware himself why. But he reached the girl, pulled on her arm and then kissed her, right on the lips.

Ciara was shocked to say the least. However she didn't try breaking the kiss at all.

When Kaoru pulled away finally, he looked Ciara in the eyes again.

"Who knows," he said, "maybe time could find us a way to be together." He smiled at Ciara one last time before walking off to the door.

Ciara smiled big as he left.

'I think he really does like me!' she thought.

Kaoru walked out feeling a little good about what he just did, when reality seemed to suddenly hit him.

'Did I just kiss Ciara?! This 'fake' relationship may be getting a lil too intense, right?!' he thought in a panic.

* * *

Hikaru pulled out the item from behind his back once his brother and Ciara had been dropped off.

He held it up, with a smile. It wasn't something really special or unique. It was a cheep set of rose earings and a necklace. It only cost $10, and there were so many on the rack he had found it on. But some reason it made him think of Malika. He was still determined to win her over even if she kept rebuffing him. He couldn't help but feel a desier for her, a longing to keep her close to him.

He soon arraived at her apartment complex and was able to get himself past the front doors. He and Kaoru knew so many tricks to get past such security measures to play jokes, it was practically second nature to him.

He headed up to Malika's floor and soon stood in front of her door. He took a deep breath before knocking.

A few minutes later the woman answered the door looking shocked.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," said Hikaru.

"How did you get past the front doors?" Malika asked.

"Please, I was getting past doors more complicated than that when I was 6," said Hikaru. Malika didn't look amused by the comment.

"Well what do you want?" he demanded.

"I wanted to give you something," Hikaru said.

"And what's that?" Malika asked.

Hikaru drew the jewelry set out from behind his back.

Malika took it with a curious expression.

"Wow," she said, "this looks, nice. Do what do I owe the occasion?"

"I saw them and I thought of you," Hikaru replied.

"Oh, thank you," Malika said a little cautious. "I don't know if I should accept these."

"Why? Because of the whole teacher-student thing?" Hikaru asked annoyed.

"More like the student-crush-on-teacher," Malika retorted.

Hikaru leaned in closer to her.

"You're not a full time time teacher, or even a real teacher, you're a student-teacher," he maintained.

"And? I still teach you!" Maliki pointed out attempted to pull away from Hikaru.

"Yeah you teach me alright, teach me to not give me up easily," Hikaru said as he suddenly kissed Maliki. Maliki didn't pull back fully. Instead she gripped his shirt.

"Well, given how well I've taught you to not give up, I guess I have no choice. Would you like to come in?" she asked.

"Sure," Hikaru said with a smirk as he walked into the apartment.

* * *

"Oh look Kyoya, it's snowing," Hanako said looking out the window.

Kyoya looked up from the milk machine at the window. "Hmm, so it is." He walked over to Hanako, gently took her hand and led her to the balcony door, watching the snow fall down.

"What a lovely way to end the day," Hanako remarked.

"I do believe you're right," Kyoya concur.

"I wonder what all our friends are doing tonight, seeing as how it's Christmas and all," said Hanako.

"Something tells me they're all out enjoying the season the way most couples do," said Kyoya. He smiled at Hanako. "I wish I could treat you to a romantic evening. Maybe next year I will."

"I'm fine as long as I'm with you," said Hanako.

"I figured you'd say something like that," said Kyoya, "I'll definitely consider it." Hanako snuggled closer to him.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

"You know I never fully appreciate New Years cleaning until now. I'd even thought a little annoying and bothersome in my youth," Kyoya mentioned as he dusted along the top walls of the apartment.

"New Years cleaning was actually the one time of year I actually enjoyed doing cleaning," Hanako said with a giggle, "Mom had a way of building it up that it was exciting to do."

Kyoya looked over as she carried a futon out to the balcony to air out and beat.

"Are you feeling warm enough? Wouldn't want you to catch a cold so close to the due date," Kyoya called out, walking over to her. Even though he'd never admit it out loud, he felt a huge pride in seeing her happy and with his child.

"I'm fine, really," Hanako said looking down at her belly, walking two of her fingers up it, "could you imagine if he comes on New Years day? A new life at the start of the new year." She mused as she rubbed her hands on her rounded belly.

"A nice sentiment, to be sure," said Kyoya. He wrapped one arm around her and placed a kiss on her temple.

Hanako blushed beet red as she smiled at him, moving quickly to gather the other futon before the snow came in.

The two continued on with their New Years cleaning in peace and happiness, Kyoya often having to do the bigger, harder jobs with Hanako doing more simple tasks, including cooking food for their guests.

* * *

"Mmm," Kyoya heard Hanako say out loud from their kitchen, "I didn't think I could pull it off, but I made them."

"What's that?" Kyoya asked walking up behind her, and poking over her shoulder. "Kazunoko? A little on the nose."

"Hey, I like them,"' said Hanako, "and I like to think I did a good job on them."

"Hmm," Kyoya said as he reached over and took one, popping it into his mouth.

"Hey!" Hanako scolded.

"What?" Kyoya asked, licking his fingers, "mmm, they do taste good."

"Yeah?" Hanako asked with a smile as she started with another dish for the party.

She felt a little warm when Kyoya gave her a kiss on cheek. She had actually gone to expect such a thing in a situation like this, and she loved it. She was certain if she wasn't so big with the baby, Kyoya would gather her up in his arms and start a small make out session right there in the kitchen.

"I miss it." She sighed.

"What was that?" Kyoya asked, looking towards her.

"Oh! Nothing, sorry, I was talking to myself.

"Shall I take these out?" Kyoya asked looking in the oven.

"Please, they should be done," Hanako insisted, as she started with another part of the meal.

"So you usually prepare shrimp this way?" Kyoya asked as he pulled the tray out. The shrimp looked nicely done regardless.

"They were cheap and easy to make. I figured it would be simple to make and we could focus on other parts of the meal," Hanako explained,

Kyoya took a whiff, "you do seemed to have made a wise choice," he said, stealing one for himself.

"Kyoya! If you're going to keep sneaking food away, stay out of the kitchen!" Hanako snapped.

"Touchy aren't we?" Kyoya said finishing his shrimp. "Hanako, has my son made you more, sensitive?" He pressed, smirking as he rubbed her stomach.

"Kyoya!" Hanako snapped, twirling around with a knife in her hand.

"My apologies," Kyoya chuckled, walking out. He figured it was best not to anger a pregnant woman so close to her due date.

Instead he tried going back to cleaning. There was still a bit to do before the guests arrived.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

Kyoya and Hanko both looked to the clock in the kitchen.

"It's not too early for them to be here I guess," Kyoya said as he walked to the door, only to see someone he didn't expect to see.

"Father, Mother," he said in surprised.

Hanako quickly joined him by the door, "Hello Mother and Father Otori," she said bowing.

"Look at you now, it can't be too far now," said Mrs. Otori happily.

"Yep, real soon," said Hanako, rubbing her belly. "It's nice to see you both."

"Likewise," said Mr. Otori, "though we're not planning on staying too long. We just came for two reasons. One, Kyoya, we'd like you to still attend our annual after New Years party at mansion that we always hold for our friends and business partners, along with Hanako of course."

"That is of course if she isn't busy with other things," Mrs. Otori said with a wink.

"Even if you do have the baby by then, if it won't be hard for you and him, we want him there too," Mr. Otori insisted.

"Of course," said Hanako.

"We also have something else for you outside," said Mr. Otori as he motioned for the couple to follow him. Kyoya and Hanako reluctantly followed him and his wife outside and down the stairs carefully to see a car parked in the apartment building's parking lot in the space that would normally be reserved for their apartment.

"Father, is that?" Kyoya started to say.

Both he and Mrs. Otori smiled.

"We talked it over, and decided you two deserve a little break especially with the baby coming. So with a little help from the Toranku family, we found you a nice used car that you can use with the baby," Mr. Otori explained.

"Oh my god!" Hanako said as she walked over to examine it.

"But Father I don't know how much we can afford this," said Kyoya.

"We took care of that," said Mr. Otori, "or more importantly, the Torankus did. They fixed so it's paid for, and it's insured, and he even provided a discount gas card for you. Any other expenses we'll help cover for the time being," he father insisted.

"Father," Kyoya said a little speechless, "but Hanako hasn't gotten her license yet."

"Oh we got that covered too," said Mrs. Otori. Just then the car door opened and out stepped a professionally dressed chauffeur.

"Oh, Maso," Kyoya said recognizing the man.

"Yes, he's agreed to help teach Hanako how to drive and help drive her around before hand," Mr. Otori explained.

"Oh, that's so nice," said Hanako.

"Well, Masts Kyoya has always been one of my favorites of the family," said Maso.

"And you a favorite among the staff," said Kyoya kindly.

"This is so nice!" Hanako said. She actually ran over and hugged Mrs. Otori who returned the hug so kind and gentle. Hanako then surprised everyone by hugging Mr. Otori too.

Mr. Otori actually looked confused about it, but didn't do anything to stop her.

Hanao suddenly pulled away. "Oh, sorry," she apologized.

"It's, alright, it was quite kind of you," Mr. Otori assured her, "I appreciate your enthusiasm and kindness."

Hanako nodded as she slowly walked back over to Kyoha and took his hand.

"Can you believe it? A car! This is great!"

"It is, isn't?" Kyoya said just as happy, even though he wasn't showing it as much as Hanako was.

* * *

Haruhi had just put on her jacket, when the doorbell rang.

'Right on time,' Haruhi thought as she gathered up a bowl with the food she had prepared.

She opened her door and saw Tamaki there with his usual big smile.

"Happy New Year Haruhi!" He said engulfing her in a hug.

"Careful Tamaki! You'll crush my dish!" Haruhi snapped.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Tamaki said pulling away. Haruhi examined her bowl, happy to see they had mostly remained undamaged.

He laughed to himself, ruffling his own hair. "Are you excited about tonight?" Tamako asked eagerly.

"Yeah, this is going to be fun," said Haruhi.

"This party will be a great one for sure!" Tamaki cheered.

"A New Years party with friends." Haruhi mused. "Sounds a lot more exciting than just by myself or with me and dad alone."

"You'd have to celebrate New Years alone?" Tamako asked.

"Occasionally, Dad and I would usually make it to the shrine, but for the most part he had to work," Haruhi explained.

"Hmm, well don't worry, now that we are officially together, you'll never be alone on New Years again. I promise!" Tamaki declared.

Haruhi's eyes widened.

She was then immediately taken back to that night almost 2 years ago when she had hid in the wardrobe. Shaking from her still present fear of the rumble and violent flashing light of thunder and lightning.

* * *

 _"Haruhi, are you afraid of thunder and lightning? Why'd you lock yourself in there? It seems like it would be scarier locked up like that."_

 _She knew then that he wanted to help her, but why would he want to? He was still mad at her, or at least she thought that at the time._

 _She could still remember Tamaki's passionate words._

 _"All by yourself? You're always by yourself. All alone in your home. You never call us for help even though we're so close. I get it. I understand now, Haruhi. I'm sorry I acted the way I did. You... grew up without relying on anyone else, but not anymore."_

 _The tearing open of the wardrobe doors startled her, but his presence she remembered made her feel warm and protected._

 _"You can come out now. You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you, haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again."_

 _That warm hug that he had embraced her in, perhaps that is when their love had began._

"Thanks Tamaki," Haruhi said, giving him a small kiss.

She could feel Tamaki's body heat rising as he pulled her closer, holding her to him in a tight embrace

Tamaki pulled away, resting a hand on her blushed cheek. "Shall we go, my princess?"

* * *

Namiko let her little sister grip her finger from inside her bassinet in the living room.

"Just think, when you see me again, it'll be a whole new year," Namiko told her. Moriko responded with a yawn and closing her eyes.

"Good to see you're excited about the idea," Namiko said as she softly moved away, closer to the door.

"Namiko, wait!" Nobu called out, somehow managing to not be loud and wake the baby. "You're not leaving before saying goodbye the two of us are you?"

"Well, I wasn't really going just this minute, Ritsu's not even here yet," said Namiko.

"Well come here then! Give us a goodbye kiss!" Nobu insisted.

Namiko shook her head, "uh-uh, not going to fall for that again!"

"Fall for what?" Nobu asked.

"I go over there to give you a kiss, Dad-K's going to sneak up behind me, grab me in a hug, and cry about how I won't be with you guys tonight! Then he's going to shove something down my throat in an attempt to make sure I eat one more thing of his before the year ends!" Namiko listed off.

Nobu stared at her blankly, before giving off a sigh.

"Damn it Kyo, she's finally caught on!" he called out towards the kitchen.

"Did she?" Kyo said walking out of the kitchen. He and Nobu shared a look before looking towards Namiko.

"Well, time to go to Plan B," Kyo declared calmly before suddenly charging at Namiko with his arms open, "Hug Attack!"

"Ahh!" Namiko shouted as she tried to back away.

"Awe!" Kyo shouted just as loud, managing to catch Namiko up in the hug.

"Whaa!" Moriko cried from the bassinet.

"Somebody doesn't like the screaming," Nobu said as he walked over and picked her up, rocking her back and forth.

"I hate you!" Namiko muttered in gruff voice as Kyo hugged.

"Oh don't be that way! I won't get to hug you again until next year!" Kyo said as he hugged her tighter.

"Ah! Dad-K! It's not like you won't ever hug me again!" Namiko muttered as tried to push him away.

"You don't know that," Nobu said joining the two of them with Moriko on his shoulder.

"Oh don't be acting so down Dad-N," said Namiko.

Both her fathers smirked.

"Make sure you don't party too hard, you have to take care of Moriko after all," Namiko scolded.

"Don't worry, we have a nice quiet evening at home plan," said Nobu, "one that'll be perfect for a baby."

"You just make sure you don't party too hard," Kyo scolded back, "and that we are the first people you call come sunrise!"

"Don't worry, you will be," Namiko promised.

Just then there was a nock on the door.

"That must be Ritsu," said Namiko as she turn to open the door.

"Oh Namiko, wait," Kyo suddenly said. Namiko turned around in time to get a slice of daidai shoved into her mouth.

"Dad-K!" Namiko shouted with her mouth full.

"Enjoy," Kyo said ashe and Nobu waved, still smirking.

Namiko rolled her eyes and she opened the door and walked out, giving Ritsu a hug.

"Happy New Year," she said as the two walked to Ritsu's waiting car.

"Happy New Year," Ritsu also said. He opened the car door like a gentleman for Namiko who slid in with ease like a lady.

It was then she noticed a few food containers in the back seat.

"Did you make those?" she asked Ritsu as he climbed into the car.

"No, I wish. My chef was just nice enough to make a few things he thought we should have tonight," said Ritsu.

"I hope Hanako isn't offended we brought food," said Namiko.

"Is she getting a little moody being so close to her due date?" Ritsu asked.

"Just a little," Namiko giggled nervously.

* * *

"KYOYA OOTORI! IF YOU DON'T STAY OUT OF MY KITCHEN FROM HERE ON OUT, I SWEAR I WILL CUT OFF A FINGER!" Hanako shouted loudly, forcing Kyoya out by knifepoint.

"Wouldn't that be an interesting story to tell our son," said Kyoya calmly, finishing up his latest stolen piece of food.

Hanako let out a growl. "Stay out, of my, KITCHEN!"

"Sorry dear," Kyoya said a little smug as he returned to his work. Now that the cleaning was done, he had started to busy setting up the activities for the night.

Suddenly, he heard it get quiet in the kitchen, so he turned around, seeing tears falling down her cheek.

"Hanako?" He asked, walking over. "Are you okay?"

She pulled him into a tight hug, her belly pushing against his.

Slowly, he placed a hand on her head, smoothing her hair. "What is it?"

Hanako giggled, "I'm sorry. Your son is in fact making me really moody and emotional. I didn't hurt you when I forced you out, right?"

Kyoya smirked, "Not at all." Placing another kiss on her forehead, he looked her in the eyes.

Letting go, Hanako walked back into the kitchen, leaning against the counter. "I do hope he comes soon though. I don't know how much more my back can take."

Kyoya's brows furrowed in worry, how much pain was she in? "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, looking at her.

"Tell you what?"

"Well, obviously that you're in pain?" He asked, moving back into the kitchen to begin helping her with the food preparations.

He looked over as he watched her put the knife down.

"Well, I didn't say anything because I know how much you've been working. I didn't want to stress you further."

"When are you going to realize that; you not telling me what is happening will stress me further?" Kyoya asked, his tone very gentle. Turning towards her, he took her hands in his. "You are pregnant with my child... no, _our_ child. Of course I'd be worried and would want you to be at your best. Please don't hide these things? Promise me that you'll tell me from now on?" asked Kyoya, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, "Yes, I promise. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Kyoya chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, let's get back to work. The gang should be here soon. They are bringing some food to share as well."

"That's good, we won't have to worry about there not being enough." stated Hanako.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it! Hanako smiled as she placed the last plate on the large table in the middle of the floor.

There were multiple boxes on it, holding Datemaki, Kuri Kinton, Namasu, Chikuzenni, Nishime, Kazunoko, New Years Soba, and Tazukuri.

Walking quickly towards the door, she opened it, being greeted by Tamaki, Ritsu, Haruhi, and Namiko's smiling faces.

"Hanako! Happy New Year!" Namiko cheered, pulling her into a big hug. "Aw! Your baby has gotten so big!"

"Thank you for allowing us in." The gang said as all entered, placing their food items on the table.

"Oh Mama! Happy New Year!" Tamaki cheered as Kyoya made his way out of the restroom, hurling towards him.

Kyoya sighed as he was pulled into a tight hug by his idiotic friend. "Happy New Years Tamaki."

Hanako sighed as everyone sat, now looking at the table, abundant in many delicious foods. Haruhi had brought Kamaboko and Su Renkon; while Ritsu brought all the rest of the usual New Years Celebration foods, Kikka Kabu, Tataki Gobo, Ebi no Umani, Shake no Kobumaki, Kamaboko, Kuromame, and freshly made red bean mochi

* * *

"So! When are you due Hanako?" asked Namiko, gently rubbing her best friends belly.

Hanako smiled gently, "In about two weeks."

"That must be exciting. Are you nervous?" asked Haruhi as she popped a piece of Datemaki into her mouth.

"Well yeah, I'm nervous." Stated Hanako, "I'm worried about how much it is going to hurt, what it will be like to have him, but I'm more so nervous about after. I mean, I have no clue on how to do this... I'm worried I'll screw up."

"Oh Hanako, don't think of it like that." Tamaki stated, his expression sad. "I'm sure you and Kyoya will do very well!"

"Yeah, that's is right. I mean, I don't know a more responsible person than Kyoya." Ritsu admitted.

Hanako gasped, placing a hand on the peak of her stomach. "Kyoya, he's moving a lot!" She smiled wide, grabbing his hand and placing it on her stomach.

The group smiled as Kyoya's expression softened further. "Indeed he is."

"Let's play a game!" Namiko suggested with a excited tone. "Which new years game should we play? Hagoita? Takoage? Karuta? Or perhaps we should start with some tanabata's?"

"Hmm, I vote Hagoita!"

"Me too!"

"I third that!"

* * *

"The countdown! It's starting!" Tamaki cheered as the hosts on the TV cheered in the background with him.

Namiko nodded, "Let's countdown everyone!"

"10! 9! 8! 7!"

Haruhi and Ritsu joined in, "6! 5! 4!"

Kyoya and Hanako had a hand rested on her stomach as they counted along with everyone as well.

"3! 2! 1!"

"Happy New Year!" Namiko cheered.

"Happy New Year everyone." said Haruhi, a wide smile on her face.

"Yes, Happy New Year." Kyoya stated, pulling Hanako to him for a kiss.

Everyone blushed at Kyoya's unusual public display, but it started a chain reaction.

Haruhi turned towards Tamaki as she gently moved in towards each other, their kiss being gentle and sweet.

It didn't take long for Namiko and Ritsu to follow suit, kissing each other and holding each other tightly.

Pulling apart, everyone could feel the joyful atmosphere in the room.

"Happy New Year... Kouki." Kyoya said, rubbing her stomach more.

"Kouki?" Hanako asked.

"I suppose I'm just testing out more names. Kouki, do you like it?" said Kyoya, tilting his head towards.

Hanako looked down at her stomach, "Ootori Kouki?"

"Ootori? You're going to let him have my last name?" Kyoya asked, happiness all over his face.

"Well of course I would. I love you."

Kyoya for the first time, blushed in front of everyone, eyeing Hanako.

She smiled. "I... I like it." She yawned, looking up to see their friends smiling at them and at each other.

"Oh I can't wait for this little boy to be born! Perhaps he and my lil sister will be friends!"

Hanako nodded, smiling. "And hopefully when all the rest of you have children someday, they'll make even more friends."

The boys all blushed at the thought, being unable to picture it as well.

"For sure! I know if I ever have kids, I'd want them to be friends with yours." Namiko stated.

"Me too." stated Haruhi as everyone moved into their futons on the floor, couples sharing beds.

"Are they falling asleep?" Ritsu asked as he noticed it getting a little quiet.

"Sounds like it," said Kyoya, "let them be for now, we'll wake them up by the time the sun rises if they don't wake on their own."

"What do you think the others are doing tonight?" Tamaki asked looking out the balcony door.

"I think Limber was spending New Years witb Mori-Senpai, either with her family or his. Can't remember which," said Ritsu, following his gaze outside, "oh and I think Hunny-Senpai had asked Tomoni to join him at his house."

"And knowing the twins they're home with their parents right now, seeing as how New Years is the one time of year their parents will actually be home and at the same time," said Kyoya also looking out the window at the lightly falling snow.

"So Kouki, huh?" Ritsu asked at random.

"Sounds like a winner," said Kyoya, looking at Hanako sleeping peacefully, being hugged between Haruhi and Namiko. He couldn't help but smile at the girls.

"I think it's nice," Tamaki said, "didn't you once say how much Hanako enjoys sunrises and sunsets?"

"Yes she does," said Kyoya, "I didn't ponder that."

"You of all people didn't realize that?" Tamaki asked, a little shocked.

"No, I was just doing the random name suggestion Hanako started way back," Kyoya explained.

"Your dad ever make a suggestion for the name?" Ritsu asked.

"No, but then again I didn't really discuss it with him," said Kyoya. "Why? Has your father?" He probed.

Ritsu sighed, nodding, "My dad has a huge list of names he wants me to consider for my future children... ones he thinks will invoke power and fear by their mere mention." Ritsu chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course the girls' list has gotten a little longer since I started dating Namiko."

"I wonder, if I have a baby with Haruhi and she has a girl, will we name it after her mother? Kotoko is a lovely name," said Tamaki.

"Are you planning on giving any child you have a French name as well?" Kyoya asked.

"Naturally," said Tamaki, "maybe I can find the equivalent to Kotoko."

Both Ritsu and Kyoya merely shrugged their shoulders.

"Who knows, I guess you'll know when that day comes." Kyoya stated.

Suddenly the three heard some sharp pained moaning. They turned around and saw Hanako sitting up, clenching her stomach.

"Hanako, is everything alright?" Kyoya asked as he hurried over to her. Namiko and Haruhi also managed to sit up at the commotion.

Hanako took a few deep breaths, her teeth clenched together as she tried to silence her whimpers.

"Hanako?" Kyoya asked gently, tilting her face up to look at him.

"I think I'm having contractions," Hanako said weakly, looking into his eyes.

"Contractions? Does this mean the baby's coming?" Namiko asked, shock in her voice.

Hanako took another deep breath. "If not now, it's going to be very soon!"

"Hmm, we should go to the hospital," Kyoya concluded as he stood up, "Ritsu, in the main closet there are two small green and black duffle bags. One is labeled for 'Hanako' and the other days, 'baby.' Can you grab it?"

"Sure," Ritsu said rushing to the closet.

"What can I do? Should I get my car?" Tamaki asked, to Kyoya's surprise, staying calm.

"Yes, do that, just in case!" Kyoya said.

"Kyoya, can you promise me something?" Hanako asked, giving another deep breath, grabbing his hand tightly.

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can you promise if the baby does come tonight... that you make sure he sees the sunrise? I want to make sure that his first sunrise is the first sunrise of the year!"

"I will do my best," Kyoya promised.

"I hope if he is coming, he comes in time to see it," said Hanako a little teary eyed.

"Hey now, don't rush it," said Namiko, "you rush things, it gets bad."

Tamaki rushed back up the stairs, his car pulled up to the stairs. "Alright Hanako! Let's get you to the hospital."

* * *

 **Translation for Japanese dishes!**

 **Datemaki (Sweet Rolled Omelette),** **Kuri Kinton (Candied Chestnut with Sweet Potatoes),** **Namasu (Daikon & Carrot Salad), ****Chikuzenni / Nishime (Simmered Chicken & Vegetables), ****Tazukuri (Candied Sardines),** **Kuromame (Sweet Black Soybeans),** **Kazunoko (Herring Roe),** **Kamaboko (Fish Cake with Salmon Roe),** **Ebi no Umani (Simmered Shrimp),** **Shake no Kobumaki (Salmon Kombu Roll),** **Kikka Kabu (Pickled Chrysanthemum Turnip),** **Decorative Kamaboko (Fish Cakes),** **Tataki Gobo (Pounded Burdock Root),** **Su Renkon (Pickled Lotus Root)**


End file.
